we meet again
by Le Rukia
Summary: 5 years after their 1st meeting on the soccer field Karin and Toushirou meet again something happens,now a year later they each are reliving it before seeing each other again. There are always three sides to a story HERS,HIS,and what really happen.REVIEW
1. Her side of the story part 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again - HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 1: Her side of the story… part 1.

* * *

Feeling a familiar reiatsu….

She sits looking out the window thinking about nothing in particular.

Today's lesson is boring and she burned with the need to get away from this boredom.

She keeps telling herself this is the last quarter of high school, after this she graduates and then off to college.

She turns and looks at her sensei, she is a nice woman, but boring.

The lesson is math, they are reviewing Calculus.

She looks at the formulas on the board thinking who uses this stuff and why.

Her sensei calls her name, asking her to come to the board and solve a problem.

She sighs as her eyes rolls.

Once again she quickly glances out the window, then stands and walks toward the board.

She hears snickers from her classmates as she slowly walks by, her head held high and her black shoulder length hair slightly swinging back and forth.

She takes the chalk in her hand and quietly solves the problem, then turns and starts to return to her seat.

She hears her sensei say, 'Correct Karin, now please tell the class how you solved the problem'.

She stands dead in her tracks.

Her shoulders deflate as she cuts her eyes at the class.

Suddenly her eyes dart out the window, it is hollows at least three medium level not far followed by three familiar reiatsu.

She shakes it off and focuses on addressing the class.

As she begins to address the class she senses something else causing her to drop the chalk unto the floor as her eyes stare out the window into the distance.

'Karin is there something wrong…. Please continue'.

She turns to her Sensei looking her in the eyes saying, 'no Sensei'.

Blocking out all that is going on outside; She turns picks up the chalk and starts to instruct the class on how to solve the equation on the board.

As she completes the instruction the bell rings sounding the end of classes.

She walks to her desk and picks up her books, and starts to walk out of the class stopping once more to look out the window.

She looks into the distance cutting her eyes, and pursing her lips, she then turns and runs out of the school.

She runs away from the area where she senses the hollows and the other reiatsu, she runs to a place where she can think and clear her head.

As she runs up the long hill, her lungs begin to hurt from the weight of her books and the weight of her heart, she runs until she get to her place, her place of solace.

She stands here breathing hard her chest breathing up and down, she stares at the object in front of her fighting the tears.

She drops her books and sits on the ground hugging her knees to her chest as she leans on the cold head stone.

She has not been here since her heart was broken a year ago. Now she sits there thinking about all that has happen which has lead her to this point in her life.

A year ago….

* * *

Old friends return …

I had first met him while in elementary school years ago on the soccer field we became friends.

So when he returned after five years later I was excited to see him.

Hoping we would once again have time to spend together, just talking and hanging out.

I watched from afar as he and Matsumoto would visit my brother and that annoying midget, when I sensed him I would walk upstairs and pass Ichigo's door hoping he would notice me.

Hoping he would come out and say 'Oi Karin how are you' or even just a nod, something letting me know we were still friends.

He never looked my way; he chose to ignore me.

My feelings were hurt.

Soon I became angry that he could forget me like that, so I chose to act stupid to everything that was happening around me.

I ignore them as they would come through Ichi-nii's window, I would ignore his reiatsu when I sensed it; I even started to ignore my brother.

I would just quietly sit in my room listening to them through the wall talking.

He and his vice captain were stationed here in Kura Town to assist with the increase of hollows which they assumed where caused by Aizen and the remnants of winter war.

Two weeks later, I had practiced extra soccer drills at school so it was very late when I returned home, that is when things changed…

* * *

Face to Face…

I was jogging home dribbling my soccer ball, in my ears my iPod played loudly; it wasn't until it was on top of me did I notice it.

It came out of the darkness, a lower level hollow and it stood in my path. I did not fear because ever since elementary school I had been secretly dispatching lower level hollows on my own.

So when it roared in front of me, my eyes flared with anger as I slowly looked up at it steadying my soccer ball with the ball of my foot.

I pulled my leg back and swung it hard hitting the soccer ball. The force of my reiatsu against the ball made it look like white lighting as it hit the mask, cracking it open.

I turned up the music in my iPod drowning out the sound of the hollow's cries as I kicked the ball into my arms and continued jogging home.

Either I did not sense him or I chose to ignore him standing there watching me; it is still a blur, but as I turned the corner he was standing there in my path waiting for me.

He had not changed just taller and broader; he stood there looking superior his arms folded in front of his chest and his Haroi flapping in a breeze his teal eyes had a glint to them letting me know he was pissed.

I told myself I would not be intimidated as I ignored and went around him.

'Oi Karin'

That voice, as much as I did not want to hear it I did and stopped where I stood looking straight.

'What do you want?'

Before I knew it he was standing in front me saying, 'we need to talk!'

'Not here!'

He looked at me as to say why; then I said, 'I will not allow myself to look crazy standing here in the middle of street talking to myself, if you want to talk you know where to find me' with that I when around him and continued home.

* * *

A sister's Promise…

I walked into the house, Yuzu had a look of concern as she ran over to me asking where I had been, saying she had been calling my cell phone for hours looking for me.

As I told her I had a late practice, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

I dropped my head …Ugh I had forgotten to turn it on.

I looked in her eyes asking why she needed me to come home.

She said Goat chin had invited guest for dinner and she wanted to make sure I was home on time and when she could not find me she became afraid for me and panicked.

I held my twin in a big hug apologizing to her; I really hate to upset her I forget to turn on my phone after school; we are not allowed to have our cell phones on in school.

She told me this time she was so worried she called Ichigo.

As she said the words I felt a cold shiver go down my spine.

I covered up my anger and just told my sister no problem then I asked her how I could make it up to her, because it was my lack attention that caused her to become upset.

She looked me in the eye saying, 'first you must promise to make sure your cell phone is charged and turn on, and if you are going to be late call me.'

I shook my head saying 'ok...ok'

Then she said, 'Second, you must promise not to lose your temper during dinner when being lectured about being late, you where late so you will be lectured, deal with it'

I looked at her hard, that was a big promise, technically I really did not do anything wrong…really.

She looked at me just as hard and then said, 'Karin PROMISE!!!!! … You will not ruin dinner tonight by losing your temper…KARIN PROMISE NOW!!!!'

I could only hug my twin as I told her I was sorry and I promised to do both things she asked.

I then ran up to the bath and jumped into the shower.

I stood there as the water ran over my body thinking…

I really hate it when I make Yuzu upset for no reason, now I going to get another lecture over dinner from Ich-nii and this time I had to shut and take it.

'Damn…it has been a long day!'

* * *

Let's Talk…

I turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and ran into my room, only to open the door and see the kanji symbol ten on the back of his Haroi as he stood in my room looking out my window staring up at the moon.

I was stunned.

I held my towel tighter around my body as I swallowed my anger saying strongly in a lower tone, 'WHAT the hell you doing!!!!'

He turned around, if he was embarrassed he did not show it, but his eyes got a chance to see I was no longer that little girl he met five years ago.

He looked at me calmly saying, 'Get dressed.'

My eyes started to flare as I said 'Do you mind!'

He looked me up and down, this time I saw amusement in his teal eyes as he turned around again facing the window saying, 'Not if you don't!'

I became pissed as I said, 'GET the HELL out of my room you Perv!!!'

As he went out the window I heard him calmly say, 'Hurry up we need to talk before your Ni Sama returns'.

I got dressed and climbed out unto to the roof, where I found him laying there looking up at the stars in the sky.

I walked over and stood over him looking out into the dark horizon, as much as I wanted to smile at him and giggle as I had done in the past, I was angry.

He did not move he just said, 'sit down'.

I sat there, not looking at or going anywhere near him.

I heard him sit up and sigh then say, 'Karin I am sorry'.

I would not look at him, I just stared straight ahead.

'Karin, can you just talk to me.'

I turned and looked at him hard trying to control my anger saying, 'Talk to you …Talk to you … after five years of being away …you come back running in and out of MY house for over two weeks ignoring me like I never existed, like our friendship never existed and now you want me to talk to you'

His eyes shined as they watched me ranting at him…

'You suddenly turn up on the street, then in my bedroom none the less demanding to talk… I am not one your...'

Before I could finish my words he reached over took my hand and held it again softly saying, 'I am sorry.'

I turned and looked at him; I tried not to show the hurt I felt as I said, 'Why Toushirou… I thought we were friends…why did you ignore me like that?'

He squared his shoulders and looked at me saying, 'Karin, I am the captain of the tenth Division, I am here working with your Ni Sama and others; I can't become distracted by anything else… especially you.'

His simple words of call me a distraction stung, it took all I had to keep from running back into the house in tears.

I looked at him hard saying, 'Then why are you here now!!!'

He took a deep breath saying, 'I was standing with Kurosaki when Kurosaki San called she was frantic, saying you had not returned home from school…he became upset and asked us to go find you and make sure you safely returned home. '

Once again his simple words stung, Ich-nii told him to look for me, he did not come to me on his own accord, I swallowed all emotion as I slightly bowed my head to him saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am sorry we distracted you and the others, my sister overreacted to me being late, you have my word it will never happen again.'

I heard him sigh. I started to stand only to have him gently pull me back to where I sat.

Then I looked at him this time my tongue dripped with venom as I said, 'as you saw earlier I was fine, so once again why are you here?'

He did not answer me he just held my hand tight and looked at me with those teal eyes.

As I looked into them, I felt something hit me; as much as I tried to turn away I was lost in them if under some spell.

Then he said, ' I saw you battle the hollow… Karin, you are not a warrior so you need to be careful and use better judgment'.

His words snapped me out of what spell I was under, I pulled my hand from his and looked at him, saying, 'thank you, but please don't worry I can take care of myself, as you said I am an unwanted distraction!!!'

As I stood up I mumbled, 'What a freak'in Idiot' and quickly climbed back down into my room, as I slammed my window and locked it I screamed 'I will try not to distract you again!!'

I lay down on my bed and tried not to think about that idiot.

I concentrated on my breathing, calming down and clearing my head.

I knew tonight I was going to catch it from my father, Rukia, and Ichigo.

I promised my sister I would not cause an argument during dinner, if I intended to keep my promise I had to focus on staying calm, and that creep as not making it easy.

I looked over at my desk, and saw my iPod …

* * *

Guess who is coming to dinner…

As we walked downstairs into the living room I remained quiet as Ich-nii lectured me about returning late and upsetting Yuzu.

The door bell rang and my father jumped up saying, 'I invited some of Ichigo and Rukia San's friends to dinner!'

As I saw the door open, it felt as if someone was playing a bad joke.

That idiot and Matsumoto walked in wearing their Gigai.

I forced a smile as Rukia introduced us.

He watched with amused eyes as I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to assist Yuzu, Rukia and Matsumoto with putting dinner on the table.

My father, Ich-nii and Toushirou sat in the living room talking every now and then I felt him glance my way.

Yuzu walked in the living room, telling everyone that it has time to eat.

He walked in the dining room and to my displeasure now sat across the table from me.

I did not know if he was getting back at me for walking out on him earlier, but the twinkle in his teal eyes let me know he was going to make dinner hell for me.

Fate then intervened; Rukia lived up to her name of annoying midget.

As everyone sat down at the table she looked at me closely then sweetly asked what kind music was I listening to on my iPod?

Ich-nii looked at me hard and held his hand out.

I glared at the annoy midget as I bit back my tongue and I pulled my iPod from my ears and handed it over to Ich-nii.

Then in front of that Idiot and Matsumoto, he and my father started to once again lecture me on responsibilities to the family and the dangers of the street.

I looked to Yuzu, she smiled at me, and all I could think was, my twin I love her...really I do… but never again will I promise her anything without thinking about it first because what happened after that almost killed me!!!

My father looked to Toushirou asking him to explain to me the dangers of the street, it was at that time I swore I saw amusement in his eyes, as he looked at me then he too started to lecture me!

I sat there staring into his teal eyes as he spoke saying, 'the streets late at night was no place for a defenseless little girl; therefore I should use better judgment and be home before it gets dark'.

As he spoke I again looked to Yuzu, trying not to choke on the blood that flowed down my throat from under my teeth as I bit down on my tongue, holding it still!!

I am still confused on how it happened but by the end of the night it was decided that either Ich-nii or Toushirou would accompany me home after my late night soccer practices.

That night as I lay in bed, I was furious, humiliated and wanted revenge.

All I could think as I drifted to sleep was that little green eyed creep after being gone for five years, he returned and after two weeks of ignoring me he first called me 'distracting' then called me 'a defenseless little girl'.

The next morning I woke up refreshed thinking 'Distracting...Hitsugaya Taicho I will show you just how distracting I can be!!!'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it; it is something new…

As always please review...

Next up: His side of the story... part 1.

The ties that bind fans: I hope you are still here I am about ¼ through the new update. I am having some creative issues…but it is coming...


	2. His side of the story… part 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

This is his point of view; the story will take you from her side of the story to his side of the story and back again

Her side started in the present time and went to a flashback – a year ago.

His side will start 4 hours ago before the present time and then will go into a flashback – a year ago

I will make sure to tell you when I change the timeline …

Now sit back and enjoy

Chapter 2: His side of the story… part 1.

* * *

He reflects

Four Hours ago….

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are walking from the Taicho's meeting, she is rambling on about returning to the human world after being away for a year.

'Taicho this is going to be great, the new spring fashions are out'.

He cuts his eyes at her; his body language is stern and ridged as they walk towards the tenth Division.

'Taicho, it will be great to see Ichigo and the gang?'

She now looks at him in the eyes saying, 'Taicho';

He braces himself because he knows it is coming.

Her voice as turn syrupy as she says 'Taicho, are you excited… you will have a chance to see Karin Chan again.'

He stops walking; he still was not spoken a word, but his teal eyes momentarily bore into her.

'Come on Taicho, it can't be that bad?'

He continues walking, never looking at her, never giving her any response.

Her voice is soft and full concern as she says, 'Taicho, just talk to her…tell her how you feel…she has always been your friend...she will understand.'

They now stand in front of the tenth division. His back to her, his face is still stern he decides he needed time alone to think about things before…returning.

'Matsumoto take the rest of the day off, go and prepare for our trip, I will meet you at the gate in three hours.'

He does not turn around; he knew she was halfway to her quarters before he had finished his sentence.

As he enters into his division, he nods to his lower division members as they greet him in the halls.

He enters into his private office and locks the door behind him.

He takes off his Haori and slash and lays them on the sofa in his office.

He walks over and sits at his desk, trying to relax he takes a deep breath and exhales.

He pulls a key from his inner sleeve and unlocks his desk.

His eyes light up as he opens his desk and pulls out a picture in a unique one of a kind frame.

The frame is made of two crystal dragons beautifully entwined one Teal like the color of his eyes and the other is red the color of fire.

The dragons surround a picture of him and her, he holds her in his arms they are laughing and happy …very happy.

His eyes soften as he caresses the picture.

'Kurosaki, how did I get to the point where I am ashamed to face you?'

He puts the picture down and leans back in his chair and starts to remember a year ago…

He starts to grin as he remembers the first time he sensed her presence when he returned after being gone for five years.

A year ago….

* * *

Old friends return …

After a five year absence Matsumoto and I returned to the human world to help Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo deal with the sudden build up of hollows attacks.

Matsumoto and I had settled into Inoune San's apartment and the three of us went directly to Kurosaki's house.

My mind was one hundred percent on my mission.

Aizen and Gin had survived the winter war and where somewhere in hiding, Sotachio felt that the increase in Hollow attacks could be connected to Aizen.

My killing Aizen was all that I thought about.

I still harbored bad feelings concerning what he did to Hinamori to the point I wanted that man dead and by my hands, so when Sotachio asked for volunteers, I stepped forward.

If the increase of the hollows in the Kura town where connected to Aizen I was going to find it no matter what.

I was standing in Kurosaki's bedroom, with Matsumoto, Inoune San, Ishida Kun, Sado Kun, Rukia San, and Kurosaki; we were discussing our mission when I felt a strange reiatsu approaching.

I was momentarily confused when I first felt it, it was familiar yet strange.

I noticed I was the only one to react to it.

I stood behind the curtain and looked out the window in the direction of the reiatsu.

I saw her.

She had those earplugs in her ears, dancing around dribbling that soccer ball between her feet as she approached the house.

My eyes grew large as I noticed how beautiful she had become.

I watched as she kicked the ball up in the air and caught it in her arms; she stood there looking around as if looking for something.

Then she looked up at the window I was standing in, I heard her voice as she smiled saying 'Toushirou.'

I became alarmed as I pulled back from the window and whispered ….

'She sensed me!'

I stood there in shock that she sensed my presence.

I turned my back and quietly shook it off.

My need to kill Aizen came first no matter what.

I ignored Matsumoto when she glanced out the window then at me.

When we heard Kurosaki Isshin loudly scream, 'My lovely daughter has returned home from school'.

I felt her coming towards the bedroom.

I looked to Kurosaki saying, 'I am going to look around.'

I left …

For two weeks, we met at the Kurosaki home, discussing the Hollows attacks, no matter how hard we tried we could not track a pattern with the Hollows, something was missing.

I was trying hard to stay focused and not get frustrated, at the same time each day I could sense Karin.

Her feelings of hurt and rejection, I kept telling myself not to worry she would be fine, just stay focused on our mission.

But one day while we were out on patrol, the team had just met up to compare notes.

Kurosaki's cell phone rang, after that things changed…

* * *

A Sister calls

'Yuzu, calm down…stop crying.'

Everyone looked at him with concern, and listened as he attempted to remain calm as he spoke to his sister on the phone.

'Yuzu… Ok… now tell me what is wrong.'

We all felt his reiatsu skyrocket, but his voice remained calm.

'Ok … calm down, Rukia and I will go out and find her.'

I watched as he disconnected and looked around as if looking for something;

'Kurosaki, what is it?'

He looked at me, his eyes flaring mad then he again looked around.

'Karin is missing, she has not returned home from school!'

My heart sank as I swallowed hard trying to control my reiatsu.

All of a sudden I felt guilty that I had been ignoring her.

It must have shown in my eyes, Matsumoto, whispered asking if I was alright.

I nodded then, looked to Kurosaki saying, 'Kurosaki, we will help you look for her; if we find her we will call you with her location.'

I turned to Matsumoto telling her to look north while I went to the park.

We flash step away.

I stood at the rail where we first met, looking out at the horizon.

A feeling of fear came over me.

For the short time we spent together five years ago, after the hollow attacked her I would always make sure she was safe, no matter what.

I had been so focused on my mission, I ignored my friend and she now was missing, my heart ached as I stood there whispering.

'What if something happen to her and I was not there to protect her.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated on her unique reiatsu.

It was so Karin, vibrant, red in color, and spicy to the taste.

I found it…

* * *

Their first encounter

I watched her as she danced down the street, with those stupid earplugs in her ears dribbling that soccer ball.

She was beautiful, and I was becoming pissed that I was actually worried about her.

I kept my distance, as I watched her making sure she did not sense me.

I did not see it, until it was in front of her …

It was a low level Hollow it stood about four feet from her.

I was about to destroy it then…

I saw the anger in her eyes and the grin on her face as she charged her foot with her reiatsu and kicked the soccer ball into the mask of the hollow destroying instantly.

I was shocked.

I was further taken back when she just turned her music up and continued on her way home like nothing happened.

'What the hell!!!'

I Flash stepped around the corner and waited for her.

I was pissed, that she would put herself in danger like that.

She came around the corner, I felt her body momentarily tense up as she went around me.

She was ignoring me, I was really pissed.

'Oi Karin!'

'What do you want?'

I moved to stand in front as I said, 'We need to talk.'

She didn't look my way as she said,

'Not here!'

She walked away from me saying, 'I will not allow myself to look crazy standing here in the middle of street talking to myself; if you want to talk you know where to find me.'

I stood there speechless watching her as she continued walking, without once turning back.

No one has ever done that to me.

I kept my eyes on her as I opened my cell phone;

'Kurosaki, I found her… she is walking in the house.'

I turned my back as she walked into the house.

* * *

Karin's Secret

I needed answers and the only one I could think of that would know was Urahara…

I walked into the Shoten, I found him sitting there having tea with Tessa.

As I walked up I had a feeling the man was expecting me.

He offered me a seat saying,

'Ah ...Hitsugaya Taicho, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?'

I sat down and looked at him saying,

'What can you tell me about Kurosaki Karin and her Shinigami powers?'

I saw Tessa glanced over to him.

He looked up at me with one of his sly glances I thought to myself

Yes… he knew something and I was determined he would tell me.

He looked at me saying, 'Karin Chan, yes a very beautiful young woman…she, Yuzu and Ururu are very close'

I stayed calm as He offered me some tea, saying,

'Urahara Kun, please tell me what I want to know.'

He looked at me, this time his eyes were serious and protective as he said,

'Hitsugaya Taicho, why are you suddenly so interested in Karin Chan?'

I leaned back and looked at him saying 'Urahara Kun, I think my interest sparked when I witnessed her defeat a hollow by focusing her reiatsu on her foot and kick a soccer ball into its mask killing instantly'.

Tessa again shot a glance at him; but Urahara never changed his facial expression, as he said to me

'Hitsugaya Taicho are you sure that is what you saw?'

I just looked at the man.

'Urahara Kun, do not play games, she is not trained and running around slaying Hollows apparently without supervision!!'

My temper started to rise as I stared at him.

His hat seemed to fall over his eyes as he leaned back looking at me just as intent as I looked at him.

I lost it…as I said,

'Stop playing with me…She is unprotected and could get hurt… even killed…I cannot allow anything to happen to her!!'

He grinned at me saying,

'Hitsugaya Taicho, it seems you are very emotional, when comes to Karin Chan.'

I only stared at him.

He leaned forward and picked up this tea cup saying, 'since the two of you are friends, you are aware she always could see us and the hollows, but in the last two years her Shinigami powers have grown greatly.'

Again I could stare at the man, as

He pulled out a book, in which he had been keeping notes saying, 'I do not believe, at this point she is as strong as her Ni Sama.'

AS he words started to sink in, I looked at him trying hard to remain calm saying in a strained voice 'what do you mean you do not believe…how can you not know!!!'

He looked at me saying, 'She unlike her Ni Sama, Karin Chan can control her reiatsu making it hard to detect her true power level.'

I just sat there listening as he continued saying,

'From early calculations, I projected in another year she will be ready to transition safely into her Shinigami form…that is if she chooses to.'

I looked at him saying 'Does Kurosaki know any of this?'

He shook his head saying, 'She does not want anyone to know.'

He put his hand up, just when I was going to question him; his face reflected humor when he said, 'I asked her why she did not to talk to her Ni Sama.'

He laughed as he said, 'she said her Ni Sama hides his Shinigami powers from her so when he comes clean she will do the same … I promised her I would not tell him.'

I ran my hands through my hair, thinking this is unbelievable; I looked at him saying, 'she needs to be trained!'

He looked at me saying, 'Yoruichi has offered to train her but Karin does not know her enough to trust her…Karin must trust the person enough that she will show her true power… only then can she be trained properly.'

I looked at him, and knew what he said was the truth, hell from the short time I have been back I noticed Karin has hidden the fact she can see Shinigami, let alone be one.

I sat there looking in my tea cup thinking…what to do next…

* * *

Let's Talk…

I don't even remember entering her bedroom, my thoughts where on her and how much I wanted to talk to her.

I was looking out her window, when I heard her enter into the room and say in an angered tone.

'WHAT… the hell you doing!!!'

I turned around and was stunned at what I saw; she had run into the room and now stood there wet with nothing more than a towel on.

I could not afford to show her any embarrassment what so ever to I stood my ground calmly saying, 'Get dressed.'

She flared her eyes at me saying 'Do you mind?'

I looked at her up and down, turned around again facing the window jokingly saying, 'Not if you don't.'

She was still mad, because she sounded pissed saying, 'GET the HELL out of my room you Perv!!'

I took a deep cleansing breathe because I knew talking to her was not going to be easy.

I climbed out the window calmly saying, 'Hurry up we need to talk before your Ni Sama returns.'

I went onto the roof, and lay down and started to look up at the stars in the sky thinking of what to say to her. I then closed my eyes and started praying that she would calm down before she came to the roof, so we could talk like we used too.

I opened my eyes and she was standing over me looking out into the dark horizon, and she was still angry.

I did not move, I quietly sighed and said, 'sit down.'

She sat there, not looking at or coming anywhere near me, I felt like I was on the verge of losing my best friend.

I sat up and sighed as I looked at her saying, 'Karin I am sorry.'

She still would not look at me, she just stared straight ahead.

I wanted to grab her and make her look at me, but I had no idea what she would do; so all I could say was 'Karin, can you just talk to me?'

She turned and looked at me hard; I could tell she was trying to control her anger.

As she said, 'Talk to you …Talk to you … after five years of being away …you come back running in and out of MY house for over two weeks ignoring me like I never existed, like our friendship never existed and now you want me to talk to you!!'

I could not help but light up was I watched her rant, under the moonlight she was beautiful.

She continued ranting as she said, 'You suddenly turn up on the street, then in my bedroom none the less demanding to talk… I am not one your...'

My heart raced as I reached over and took her hand in mine and held it again softly saying, 'I am sorry.'

She turned and looked at me; I could see the hurt in her eyes as she said, 'Why Toushirou… I thought we were friends…why did you ignore me like that?'

She had no idea of the affect she was having on me, I did the only thing I could to pull myself back before I found myself getting killed for trying to kiss her.

I squared my shoulders and looked at her saying, 'Karin, I am the captain of the tenth Division, I am here working with your Ni Sama and others; I can't become distracted by anything else… especially you.'

She suddenly looked at me hard saying, 'Then why are you here now!'

Again she was angry, I took a deep breath saying, 'I was standing with Kurosaki when Kurosaki San called she was frantic, saying you had not returned home from school…he became upset and asked us to go find you and make sure you returned home safe.'

I don't understand … again she was Angry, this time she cut into my heart as she slightly bowed her head to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am sorry we distracted you and the others, my sister overreacted to me being late, you have my word it will never happen again!'

I closed my eyes and sighed, she started to stand I could not let it end like this so I gently pulled her back to where she sat.

She looked at me saying, 'as you saw earlier I was fine, so once again why are you here?'

I did not know what to say, because I really did not know.

I just held her hand tight and looked at her.

Again I felt drawn to her suddenly I found the words I felt I needed to say.

'Then I saw you battle the hollow… Karin, you are not a warrior so you need to be careful and use better judgment.'

Again she got angry, and pulled her hand from mine, her eyes bore into me as she said, 'thank you, but please don't worry I can take care of myself, as you said I am an unwanted distraction!!'

Before I could react she stood up said, 'What a freak' in Idiot' and was in her room slamming her window and locking it screaming at me

'I will try not to distract you again!!'

I sat there with my mouth open looking confused saying, 'What the hell just happened?'

My cell phone rang…

I looked down at her window as I said, 'No Matsumoto, I did not forget about dinner… I am on my way.'

* * *

Dinner guest...

With so many things going on I had forgotten all about Kurosaki Isshin inviting us to dinner.

It was odd the way it happened, we stopped by this morning to see Kurosaki and the man insisted that Matsumoto and I come to dinner.

I was going to blow it off and just say when we saw him again we forgot, but after my encounter with his daughter, I was coming to dinner.

I was determined she was going to talk to me no matter what.

The look of shock on her face was priceless when Matsumoto and I walked in wearing our Gigai.

The smile she forced on her face as Rukia introduced us, was even more priceless.

I watched with amused eyes as she rolled her eyes at me and walked into the kitchen to assist Yuzu, Rukia and Matsumoto with putting dinner on the table.

It was not until Kurosaki Isshin pulled me and Kurosaki away to talk that I got serious….

* * *

A father's concern

Isshin Kurosaki looked at Kurosaki then to me saying, 'I am concerned about my daughters…Especially Karin Chan.'

I looked at Kurosaki as his eyes assessed his father to see if he was serious; he made no move to imply he was not so we sat down with him and listened as he said,

'Today, Karin Chan stayed after school; until after dark practicing her soccer, the poor girl forgot to turn on her cell phone …that was an honest mistake.'

I just sat there and listened as he leaned in closer to Kurosaki and I saying,

'But With so many unexplained killing going on lately I am concerned that something will happen to my beautiful daughter.'

As he said the words I looked into Kurosaki's eyes and saw he shared the same concern, I then glanced over to Karin and realized I also shared the same concern.

I looked at him and asked what it was he thought we could do to prevent anything from happening.

I still don't know how he set me up but before I knew it I had volunteered my services, not only to step in when Kurosaki was not available to walk Karin home from her late practices, but also to escort her when she went out in the evenings.

After the conversation, Kurosaki stood and padded me on the back saying, 'Sorry about that, but thanks for helping out.'

I could only shake my head and say 'Whatever… no problem.'

Before he stepped away I said, 'Kurosaki, I have a question.'

He turned and looked at me, as I said,

'Does Karin Chan know about us, I mean can she see us?'

He stepped closer to me saying, 'At one time she would come to me.'

He stopped speaking then looked around then said, 'saying she saw me in my other form, I would tell her she was crazy since then she never spoke of it again.'

He looked over at her then said, 'No I don't believe she can see us.'

I nodded at him as he walked away; my only thoughts were 'That boy hasn't a clue.'

Then I looked over at her, asking myself what kind of game has she been playing…

I intentional sat across from her during dinner, I was determined she was going to face me no matter what.

* * *

Dinner discussions…

'The food was excellent'

I complimented Yuzu Chan on her cooking; then turn and looked as Karin handed her iPod over to Kurosaki.

**NOTE to Self:** Karin, she is a sly one. We had no idea that as she sat there looking at us smiling she had tuned us all out.

I must say I was impressed that she did so gracefully, if it were not for Kuchiki Rukia no one would have ever known.

And the look in Karin's eyes as she glared at Rukia indicated I was not alone on Karin's hit list.

Fate then showed it's hand as Kurosaki Isshin started to lecture her on responsibilities to the family and the dangers of the street.

I watched as she looked to her twin for support, but all she received as a smile.

I looked to her and tried to give her some support but she glared at me, as if at that moment she hated me.

I was taken back at this point, all night I tried to apologize to her, but she remained angry, it got to a point I just could not figure out why she was so angry.

It had gone past me ignoring her for the last two weeks; it had to be something else and the more I tried and got rejected the more I became angry.

I turned as Kurosaki Isshin called to me saying,

'Hitsugaya Kun please…take a moment to explain to my lovely daughter Karin Chan the dangers of the street.'

It was a gift from Kami.

Yes, as I look back at it I think I smirked at her as I stared deep into her ebony eyes saying, 'the streets late at night was no place for a defenseless little girl, you should use better judgment and be home before it gets dark!'

Everyone gasped.

She glanced again at her twin sister…then her eyes locked on to mine.

Again I was thoroughly impressed with her as I watched the fire in her eyes flare but her reiatsu remain calm.

I cannot remember what Matsumoto talked about as we walked back to Inoue San's apartment.

My mind was preoccupied…

As I laid down on the futon I thought only about Karin.

The next morning I woke up refreshed thinking 'Kurosaki, you and I have unfinished business.'

* * *

A/N…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME…January 21st

As always please review...

Next up: Her side of the story... part 2.

The ties that bind fans: I hope you are still here I am about ¼ through the new update. I am having some creative issues…but it is coming...


	3. Her side of the story… part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Now enjoy

Chapter 3: Her side of the story… part 2.

* * *

Good Morning

I woke up refreshed, it was Saturday and I had plans.

Today things started a little different, I dressed for my game at home.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned, I wore my soccer uniform; the shorts and top were skin tight and showed every curve of my body, I checked my bag and was ready to go.

My Music…

I looked over to my iPod stand and it was empty, I remembered last night and I got pissed and screamed.

'ICH-NII Were is MY music!!!'

Yuzu ran from her room to my room saying, 'Karin Chan what is wrong?'

I looked at her, calmed down and looked toward his room saying,

'Yuzu, I have a game today and I need my music.'

I walked directly to his room and opened his door without knocking, and guess what I ran into.

The Loser Shinigami Club (LSC) was in the middle of a meeting.

Kon was in Ich-nii's body… it was perfect.

* * *

Karin and the LSC

Kon jumped up and tried to push me back out of the room, but I stood there tilted my head and batted my eyes at the Perv. Sweetly saying,

'Ich-nii, did you forget you took my music last night; I need to prepare for my game can I have it P.L.E.A.S.E?'

The Perv bought it hook, line, and sinker ….

He moved and quickly allowed me into the room.

I walked in; my hair was hanging loosely down my back, as I looked at Kon saying, 'Where is my music?'

Their reactions were priceless… Renji and Matsumoto stood with their mouths hanging open frozen against the wall, Ich-nii and Rukia sat on the bed their eyes large holding their breath.

The Creep was standing next to the desk, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest; his eyes reflected he was amused by it all.

Damn I could not have planned it any better.

I ignored them like they were not there walked over and stood in front of Ich-nii's mirror finger combing my hair up into a messy bun as Kon stood behind me eyeing and pretending to grope my ass.

I sensed my brother's and the Creep's reiatsu skyrocket!!!

Without turning around I said, 'Ich-nii, I going to be late… where is my music?'

Kon looked at Ich-nii and he pointed to his desk.

As he walked over to his desk, my cell phone rang…

Ringtone…

'**_Kill em with the sound kill, em kill em with the sound…Hit em with the frequency….Shoot em with the base shoot, shoot em with the base…Super mega frequency  
Kick em with the drum, kick em kick em with the drum…Get em with the melody…Beat em with the beat, beat em beat em with the beat….Super mega frequency  
In the Electric City, Electric City….Electric City, Electric City…Kill em'_**

I glanced around looking at Kon, and then answered… thinking this was going to be touchy.

'Ururu Chan …good morning ...what's up?'

He pulled out my iPod and handed it to me, as I stood there talking to Ururu saying, 'You have something to show me… Ururu I can't come over there now, I am late for the game.'

I rolled my eyes… and sighed as I said, 'Duh… hold on'

I looked Kon in the eyes saying, 'Ich-nii I need to use your computer.'

He looked at me hard, saying, 'No get out!!'

I looked back at him saying, 'ICH-Nii my laptop is being repaired.'

Still he said, 'NO'

I walked over to Kon, and looked into his eyes saying, 'is something wrong with you; do you forget you and Rukia Chan dropped and broke it!!'

It took all of my concentration not to laugh as I saw my Ni Sama and that annoying midget dropped their heads embarrassed.

Kon looked me saying, 'Fine…Hurry Up!!!'

Turned my back to him speaking to Ururu saying, 'I am logging on now Ururu'

I disconnected my cell and walked over to the computer were the creep stood.

Not only did I ignore him as I approached, but I hit him with the chair hard as I sat down, and felt good about it.

His eyes looked as if they accepted the challenge that my presence had made.

He then retaliated by discretely softly blowing cold air down the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

I sat there not reacting just swallowing hard, I could have swore I heard Matsumoto snicker.

I sighed as I started the computer, I really did not want any of them, especially the creep to see what Ururu and I were working on, but it was too late to turn back now.

I took my phone and hooked it to the computer.

They all were startled when the computer spoke saying, 'Password please?'

I tensed up as I spoke my password saying, 'Fire and Ice shall never be parted'

The computer replied saying, 'Voice recognition verified … good morning ... Karin Chan'

I replied saying, 'Good morning … web cam up and connect to Ururu Chan'

As I waited for Ururu, I felt them all staring at me, the creep stood over me standing firm not moving.

Kon walked over and tried to see what I was doing; I turned and glared at him hard saying, 'Do you mind?'

He backed away, saying, 'Hurry up!!!'

Suddenly Ururu appeared on the screen.

I looked at her and quickly cut her off before she started to speak saying, 'Ok Ururu… what is it, I am running late and Ich-nii is standing here breathing down my neck…freak' in LSC!!!'

Hearing LSC, her eyes quickly lit up she nodded saying, 'Your strategies book, and the plays for today… I analyzed it and made changes.'

She smirked as she held the hand drawn paper to the screen pointing out the changes.

I felt him move behind me and look at it.

I don't know how much he saw, let alone how much he understood, but I quickly scanned the document.

Then said, 'I got it Ururu … Thanks I will see you tonight.'

I was about to sign off, when Ururu said 'Karin Chan, what is the color for this evenings activities?'

I tilted my head thinking …then smirked saying, 'Green Ururu Chan …yes …the teal green number.'

She giggled saying, 'sounds like we are going to have fun…see ya!'

I disconnected, unplugged my phone and turned off his computer, looked at the clock on my cell phone saying, 'I am late'

I ran to Kon kissed him on cheek saying, 'Thanks.'

Before I could run, he held on to my arm saying, 'Karin, what are you up to?'

I stepped closer to him; my eyes flared as I looked into his as if to say back off or die.

I felt him tremble with fear as he dropped my arm his eyes quickly glanced over to my Ni Sama as he said, 'Dad said I need to keep track of you, so help me to …help you.'

I stood there deflated my shoulders looking at the floor saying, 'Today game, shopping and a sleepover at Ururu's.'

I then hugged Kon and whispered into his ear saying, 'If you ever again try to grope my ass while in my Ni Sama's body, I will put you into that loin plush doll and burn you alive!!!'

I pulled back from him, smiled said loudly 'I love you Ich-nii' without looking back ran out the room.

As I sat in my room gathering my stuff in my bag, I could hear Renji say 'wow she really did not see us' and my brother choking Kon for trying to grope my ass.

I rolled my eyes thinking Renji really is stupid and Kon if he survives my Ni Sama I will make sure that he gets thrown into this week's wash.…

I ran out the house.

I sensed the creep standing at the window looking out so I stopped and looked up at him with a smirk, and then proceeded to flick him a salute, plug my earplugs into my ears and run off to my game.

* * *

Soccer game

It was the last minute in the game...

I was having a great time everyone was there in the bleachers cheering us on.

My team mate Kimiko had just scored and we were now winning 3 to 2.

We went on the defense.

She and I were running back trying to steal the ball from the other players when I felt a medium level hollow appear a block away from the soccer field.

My eyes went large with concern as I kept playing, praying the LSC would come and take of it before someone really got hurt or even killed.

My heart sank as I heard the cries of souls running from the area, but I kept playing soccer.

I told myself they will come ... there is nothing you can do keep your head in the game.

I stole the ball and kicked it to Kimiko.

We were making our way down the field the clock showed ten seconds …nine seconds….

My heart stopped as I suddenly heard the cries and felt the pain of a soul, as it was being eaten.

She kicked me the ball back as I dribbled down the field…

Seven seconds…six seconds…

Again my heart stopped as I again heard cries and felt the pain of yet another soul was being eaten.

The tears started to roll down my face as I continued to dribble the ball down the field.

Four seconds ...three seconds…

I passed the ball to Kimiko, then stood cringing with pain and rubbing my heart as I heard the cries and pain of yet another soul being eaten.

Kimiko scored as the buzzer sounded the end of the game.

Everyone celebrated on the field as I stood crying looking towards the location where the Hollow stood chasing souls.

I then felt Rukia as she appeared and slay the hollow.

I took a deep cleansing breath, wiped my eyes and walked into the girl's locker room to shower and change.

I stood in the shower and quietly cried for the three souls that were eaten, all awhile I could not understand why the LSC were not there to protect them.

I pulled myself together and quickly changed in to a pair of low rider jeans, short cut top and flip flops.

I checked myself in the mirror saying, 'Yes, this will do.'

I threw on my sunglasses, plugged in my earplugs, grabbed my bag and went out the back, because Ich-nii was in the front waiting …

After what I just went through with the feeling the souls who just were eaten; I did not feel like being bothered.

Anyway I had a date…

* * *

Thoughts

I quietly cross the street and caught a bus heading for downtown.

I sat on the bus and glanced out the window, I thought I saw something, but when

I turned to look I saw nothing so I shook it off.

I sat on the bus still shaken up from feeling the souls, thinking about things…

I wondered why I was given this power if I could not use it to save the souls which were threatened.

Uncle Kisuke told me two years ago that my power would continue to grow and since I was not yet on soul society's radar I would have an opportunity to make a decision as to what I wanted to do.

He told me soon I will have to decide whether to become a Shinigami like my Ni Sama or continue to hide my powers and stay human.

Until then he asked that I continue to read the books he had given me, in which I have done

just lately I have been becoming more and more sensitive to the hollows, the souls and Shinigami.

I did not know if this is normal, I knew I would need to talk to someone soon.

I stood up shook the thoughts from my mind, walked off the bus and started walking down the street.

I stopped in front a storefront building, shook off the sad feelings and walked in…

* * *

A Date

'Sensei …Sensei'

Suddenly, I was bombarded by my ten five year old students screaming, 'Sensei hurry up, get changed we want to get started.'

Seeing their faces light up when I walked into Tatsuki's Dojo whatever sad feelings I had before instantly disappeared as I said, 'Yada ...Yada… why the hurry?'

Aiko looked up at me, then over to Eiji with a mischievous grin saying, 'Sensei… did you forget today we spar!!'

I looked over at Tatsuki and saw her quietly turn her head hiding her laughter.

I could only shake my head as I told them to warm up while I changed.

I walked out and the sparring commenced.

Everything was going great Aiko and Eiji both won a their matches, but they ended with a draw when they sparred each other

As I immensely watched the other matches, Aiko walked up to me proudly saying, 'excuse me Sensei'

I looked over her asking, 'what is it Aiko?'

'Sensei you need to spar with someone.'

I politely said, 'Aiko, this time is for you to spar not me, anyway Sensei Tatsuki is busy so I have no one to spar with.'

I turned my head and continued to watch the other matches.

After a few minutes she returned, her eyes once again had that mischievous gleam to them as she said, 'Sensei, I found someone for you to spar with.'

I turned around to see who and what she was talking about, but I saw no one, I then looked at her saying, 'Who Aiko?'

Her eyes shined as she said, 'They are changing into their Gi.'

I looked over to Tatsuki who had walked out of her office and was now standing there with the same grin as Aiko had on her face, only thing I could think was… "what the hell is going on...?"

I turned around and there he stood wearing a Gi smirking at me.

I walked over to him, stood there looking into his teal eyes saying 'Now who is distracting who?'

He stepped closer to me, so close I could taste his reiatsu as he grinned down at me whispering, 'show me Kurosaki that you are not a defenseless little girl'.

* * *

A/N…

Thank you all for the birthday wishes… something tells me, I have a surprise coming so I wanted to get this out before the weekend…the next chappie will not be out until Sunday…

I was not going to do ringtones, but I could not help myself.

Ringtone:

**_Electric City ~ Black Eyed Peas _**

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next up: His side of the story... part 2.


	4. His side of the story… part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Now enjoy

Chapter 4: His side of the story… part 2.

* * *

Good Morning

I woke up, thinking about the problem with the hollows and then I started thinking about Karin.

Then it hit me, I needed to see Urahara.

I quickly dressed and was about to go when Matsumoto walked up to me; her face was serious as she said, 'Taicho, we need to talk?'

She looked over to Inoue San, and then said 'in private'.

I looked around and said 'fine walk with me.'

We were quiet as we walked out of the apartment it wasn't until we where a block away that Matsumoto started talking saying, '

'Taicho, what the hell is going with Karin Chan?'

I looked at her.

She rolled her eyes, saying, 'last night, I observed her closely she was withdrawn more than usual.'

I knew I could trust Matsumoto so I looked at her saying, 'she is going through changes'

She quickly turned at me saying, 'Taicho, what kind of changes?'

I stopped walking and looked at her sternly saying, 'She like her Ni Sama has Shinigami Powers'

Her eyes became large with disbelief, as she said, 'NO'!!

She looked over at me saying, 'Does Rukia, Renji or Ichigo know?'

I looked at her hard saying, 'NO and we will not tell them or anyone …. Especially those in Soul Society…Do you understand….We will allow Karin to tell them, when she is ready.'

Matsumoto looked at me saying, 'Taicho I understand not telling the others in Soul Society, but why not tell Ichigo?'

I glanced at her saying, 'From what I have observed Kurosaki Ichigo has been hiding the fact that he is a Shinigami from his family so long that he forgot, that his sister and he share the same blood so it never occurred to him that she too would gain Shinigami powers, so he must trust her enough to tell her and then she will tell him.'

I looked at her saying, 'Matsumoto, she trusts us so in order to keep her trust we must let her continue to pretend not to see us in our Shinigami form, do you understand?'

She looked at me warily as she said, 'Yes Taicho.'

As we started walking again I looked up at the sky saying, 'If she trusts us, then maybe she will allow us to train her with her powers.'

My cell phone rang it was Kurosaki he wanted to meet…

Matsumoto and I sent our Gigai ahead to Urahara's Shoten and went to meet with Kurosaki.

* * *

Karin makes an appearance

When we arrived Renji, Rukia, Kurosaki, and Kon (in Kurosaki's body) had a map stretched out on the bed and areas highlighted, Rukia was pointing out a pattern saying,

'Ichigo look right here, the Hollow sightings have been here at the high School, downtown in this area, on the college campus near Fraternity Row, and the park.'

I looked at the map saying, 'Is there a time associated with the sightings.'

Ichigo looked at his notes and said, 'Yes the high school in the afternoon and late evenings, downtown during the weekend, the college campus the evenings mostly the weekend and the park there is no normal time.'

I had just walked over to his desk to think about the strange pattern when we over heard Karin loudly scream, 'ICH-NII Where is MY music!!!'

Followed by Yuzu saying, 'Karin Chan what is wrong?'

We heard her coming towards the room saying, 'Yuzu, I have a game today and I need my music.'

We all looked at Kurosaki, who sat there looking confused.

I looked at him calmly saying, 'Kurosaki did you give her that iPod thing back' that is when she walked into the room.

Kon tried to stop her, but I saw her tilt her head and bat those eyes of hers, saying, 'Ich-nii, did you forget you took my music last night; I need to prepare for my game can I have it P.L.E.A.S.E?'

I just leaned against the wall, because once he let her in, anything could happen.

She walked in the room, she took my breath away, she had on short shorts and a tight shirt, showing her body was muscular in all right places, last night I saw her in a towel that did not compare to what I was now looking at.

I gained control and just crossed my arms and looked at her, I concentrated on keeping a straight face, but I know she saw the humor in my eyes.

It was not until she walked over and stood in front of Kurosaki's mirror and pull her hair up into a messy bun, that I momentarily lost it.

Kon stood behind her in Kurosaki's body eyeing and pretending to grope her ass.

I calmed myself, she was pretending not to see us, and if I grab that fool, there would be no way to keep up her charade let alone keep her trust.

So I swallowed my anger, kept my eyes on him and listened while she said, 'Ich-nii, I going to be late… where is my music?'

I had to hand it to her; she stood there and kept a straight face. Hell if I did not know she could see us, I too would think she could not.

All eyes went to her when her cell phone rang…

Ringtone…

'**_Kill em with the sound kill, em kill em with the sound…Hit em with the frequency….Shoot em with the base shoot, shoot em with the base…Super mega frequency  
Kick em with the drum, kick em kick em with the drum…Get em with the melody…Beat em with the beat, beat em beat em with the beat….Super mega frequency  
In the Electric City, Electric City….Electric City, Electric City…Kill em'_**

I read the reaction in her face, it told me this call was not planned, I leaned back, watched and listened to her closely; because I felt it in my heart she was up to something.

'Ururu Chan …good morning ...what's up?'

Humm Ururu, that's right Urahara said she and Yuzu were close to Ururu… which leads me back to Urahara, he knows something … I continued to listen…

'You have something to show me… Ururu I can't come over there now, I am late for the game.'

'Duh… hold on.'

'Ich-nii I need to use your computer.'

She rolled her eyes and sighed, because she had already made her point when she walked into the room this told me it must be important and she could not put it off.

My eyes became hard when I heard that fool Kon say, 'No get out!!'

Then when I heard her say, 'ICH-Nii my laptop is being repaired!!'

Then followed by, 'is something wrong with you; do you forget you and Rukia Chan dropped and broke it!!'

That sealed it…. it was important, and I was relieved that first that fool told her to hurry up and second I was standing right next to the computer, so I could see what it was that was so important to her without drawing attention to myself.

Our eyes met when she said, 'I am logging on now Ururu.'

I could tell she was not happy I was standing next to the computer; she knew I was going to look it so as she sat down she hit me with the chair… hard.

I swear I saw a grin on her face showing her pleasure in my pain.

She was silently challenging me and I looked at her accepting the challenge.

I then retaliated by concentrating my reiatsu on my breath and with discretion softly blow cold air down the back of her neck.

I was once again impress with her because she sat there not reacting just swallowing hard, my eyes shot over to Matsumoto with a warning when I heard her snicker.

Karin tensed up when she turned on to the computer.

She took her phone and hooked it to the computer; then the computer spoke saying, 'Password please?'

Yes... now more than anything I know Urahara is involved;

I felt her again tense up as she said, 'Fire and Ice shall never be parted'

I stood both excited that maybe our friendship had chance to survive this and concerned that Kurosaki would find the connection between us.

I stood there listening …

'Voice recognition verified … good morning ... Karin Chan'

'Good morning … web cam up and connect to Ururu Chan'

As she waited for Ururu, I could feel everyone staring at her.

I watched as Kon walked over and tried to see what she was doing; she turned and glared at him hard yelling, 'Do you mind?'

He backed away, saying, 'Hurry up!!!'

Suddenly I saw Ururu appear on the screen.

I noticed Karin quickly cut her off before she started to speak, yes Karin is smart… I heard her say, 'Ok Ururu… what is it, I am running late and Ich-nii is standing here breathing down my neck…freak' in LSC!!'

I stood there and wondered LSC… what is LSC? Ururu eyes quickly lit up when she heard it.

She then said, 'your strategies book, the plays for today; I analyzed it and made changes.'

Ururu held the hand drawn paper to the screen and started pointing out areas in the document.

Since she pretended she could not see me, I moved behind her blocking everyone else from seeing what it was that was so important to her.

I stood there and looked at it; I could not believe what I was looking at, I needed to talk to Urahara then Karin.

I looked over to her as I heard Ururu said 'Karin Chan, what is the color for tonight's activities?'

The only thought that went through my mind was 'What activities … what the hell are they up too?'

Then she said 'Green Ururu Chan …yes …the teal green number.'

Hell it was not hard to figure it out, she was up to something and she let me know by choosing the color of my eyes she was ready for me.

I moved back and leaned against the wall, folded my arms and closed my eyes thinking... 'I needed to get out of there and get answers to my questions before again facing her.'

I listened as she said her goodbyes, my eyes shot open when I detected a small amount of her reiatsu rise when Kon held on to her arm saying, 'Karin, what are you up to?'

I then arched my eyebrow as I felt him tremble with fear as he dropped her arm his eyes quickly glanced over to Kurosaki saying, 'Dad said I need to keep track of you, so help me to …help you.'

I watched as she stood looking at the floor saying, 'Today game, shopping and a sleepover at Ururu's.'

I watched her closely as she then hugged Kon, I concentrated on her and heard her whispered into his ear saying, 'If you ever again try to grope my ass while in my Ni Sama's body, I will put you into that loin plush doll and burn you alive!!!'

I stood there proud of her, yes… she is a good actress, and I especially enjoyed the part when she told Kon she would burn him alive.

With that we watched as she pulled back from him, smiled said loudly 'I love you Ich-nii' without looking back run out the room.

Kon looked at me, the cold stare of my eyes told him that I heard her, and I would be the one to give her the matches.

When we heard her go back into her room I walked over to the window, as all hell broke out.

Kurosaki got back into his body put Kon into that loin plush doll and proceeded to choke the life out of him saying, 'If you ever ..Ever look at or try to touch my sister AGAIN... I will kill you!!!'

Renji proceeded to say, 'wow she really did not see us' it was at that point I looked over to Matsumoto, and appreciated that she was my vice captain.

Kuchiki Rukia continued to sit on the bed watching me and Matsumoto closely.

I suppose she suspects we knew more than we are telling, but I ignored it for now and looked out the window.

I watched Karin as she ran out of the house; she must have sensed me because she stopped and looked up at me smirked, flicked a mock salute, plugged those stupid earplugs into her ears and ran off.

I stood there thinking 'Game on Kurosaki…game on!!'

I turned to Kurosaki, Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto, I gave them highlighted areas on the map to patrol, told them I had to talk to Urahara, and we would meet back in two hours.

With that I left….

* * *

Suspicion

I walked into the Shoten joined with my Gigai and sent Matsumoto's Gigai to join her at the park.

I looked and saw Ururu as she shyly went about her chores at the Shoten.

I did not approach her.

The one I wanted was Urahara; the bottom line was she worked for him and everything goes through him.

I approached saying, 'Excuse Ururu Chan, can you please call the shop keeper I need to speak with him.'

She bowed saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho he is expecting you.'

I could only look at her saying, 'Of course he is.'

I entered into his private office where I found him waiting for me and this time he was not alone.

Shihoin Yoruichi sat by his side, she stared at me as I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

I nodded with respect as I said, 'Good morning Yoruichi Sama, Urahara Kun.'

They motioned me to sit and join them for morning coffee.

As we drank our coffee, I got serious and started the conversation, saying, 'Urahara Kun, I notice again find myself coming back to you with questions.'

The man just looked at me with humor, but I was not in a humorous mood as I said, 'Why is it that I must keep coming back to you, why can you not just tell all I need to know?'

Urahara looked at me saying, 'Ask you questions Hitsugaya Taicho.'

I rolled my eyes, thinking from what I know of the man I knew he had a method to his madness and I would have to wait and play his game. I looked at him saying, 'Aizen is not involved with the increase of hollow attacks… is he?'

He looked at me saying, 'I do not have any proof substantiating that rumor.'

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and exhaled; he had just confirmed what I had suspected this morning.

I looked at him saying, 'what is being done?'

Yoruichi looked at me saying, 'If you are here you already know what is being done… the question is what are you going to do to help?'

It was at that time my cell phone sounded the alarm of a medium hollow …it was near the soccer fields…

I jumped up all I could think of was… Karin.

I ran to her…

* * *

Soccer Field

Rukia had been patrolling High school the area nearest to the soccer field, for some reason the alarm sounded late.

I called her; she was on route to the Hollow.

I went directly to the soccer field to check on Karin.

I have been through a lot in my life, but nothing prepared me for what I saw…

When I arrived I saw her, she stood on the soccer field looking to where the Hollow had attacked she was in pain and crying...her eyes full of hurt.

I watched as she walked into the girl's locker room.

I stayed close, I sensed her as she showered, I felt her as she quietly cried, I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I knew she would probably be angry..

I stood outside in the shadows leaning against the wall; wanting to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay, wanting to kiss her...

It was then I realized my feelings for her were strong; stronger then what I thought.

I had to protect her no matter what, and I had to make her understand my feelings.

I knew then things were about to become complicated…

I suddenly felt Kurosaki's reiatsu in the front of the building then I saw her walkout the back and catch a bus.

I stood watching her; the look in her eyes showed she was in shock and needed to be alone.

As the bus pulled off she turned and looked in my direction I pulled back into the shadows before she could see me.

* * *

LSC Meeting

We all met at Urahara' Shoten, this time Ishida Kun, Inoue San and Sado Kun had joined us.

I looked over to Urahara and said nothing as Ichigo spoke.

'Urahara today a hollow attacked near the soccer field, the alarms did not sense it until it was too late…. WHAT is going on?'

Urahara tilted his hat, thinking, he looked over to Rukia saying, 'Kuchiki San, when you confronted the hollow what did you sense?'

Rukia stood there thinking then said, 'it was different as if it were Raw. '

Ichigo looked to Rukia saying, 'What do you mean Raw?'

She stood up saying, 'It was like the hollows we experienced in the caves of Hueco Mundo.'

Inoune San looked to Urahara, her voice sounding nervous saying, 'Do you think they are the same ones?'

He stood there thinking, and then sighed saying, 'I am not sure … I will need to adjust the alarm frequency so it will detect them, but it will take some time.'

I stood up and looked at him saying 'Do what you have to do to make it work.'

I looked over to Ishida, Inoune, and Sado saying 'we will need your help to patrol the areas.'

I then noticed Kurosaki standing off to the side looking concerned, I asked him to walk outside with me.

* * *

Insight into Kurosaki

I sensed Yoruichi Sama in her cat form; she was close and listening as I said, 'What is it Kurosaki?'

He looked up at me saying, 'I went to check on Karin and she had already left the building to go shopping.'

I looked at him closely saying, 'okay, but we knew she was going shopping today, is there something else bothering you?'

I watched as he stood there trying to decide whether or not to trust me. I finally said, 'Kurosaki, what is it that you are feeling?'

He walked over and sat on the porch and said, 'Today's hollow attack was too close to Karin, I looked at the map of the hollow attacks and two out of four of the places on that map are places I know Karin hangs out at.'

I looked at him closely saying nothing, just listening as he said, 'It is bringing back memories of when I was her age, at that time I did not know what they were but Hollows would come out of nowhere and chase the souls around me.'

I noticed his eyes quickly flashed with fear.

I then asked what happen to him during that time that had him nervous now.

He looked down to the ground saying, 'The hollows when they would catch the souls, I would be in sheer agony feeling their pain as they were eaten.'

He stood up and shook off the memory saying, 'it was a frightening experience that I do not want anyone to have to go through.'

I looked at him saying, 'I tell you what to put our mind at ease I will find Karin and stick close to her.'

He looked at me as if to protest, I raised my hand saying, 'anyway, I have to apologize to her for picking on her last night.'

He looked at me saying, 'you don't mind?'

I shook my head saying, 'No…that way it will give you peace of mind and we can concentrate on the hollows.'

As he was about to walk into the Shoten I looked at him saying, 'Do you still experience the pain?'

He turned grinning at me saying, 'No, it stopped the night I met Rukia and became a Shinigami' and proceeded to walk back inside.

I stood out there looking up at the sky, her shadow cast down on the ground beside me as I said, 'You heard'

She replied, 'Yes it is just as we thought.'

* * *

A challenge

It did not take long for to find her…It seems Karin never ceases to amaze me.

I walked into the Dojo and was shocked when Tatsuki San walked out of her office greeting me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, this is an unexpected surprise.'

I kept a straight face as I greeted her saying, 'Yes it is Tatsuki San I am looking for....'

Before I could finish I heard her voice, and turned towards it.

Tatsuki looked over toward Karin then back at me, I swore I saw a grin on the woman's face as she said 'Karin Chan, she is assessing her students as they spar'

I knew my eyes probably lit up as I watched her. Her form was very good as she showed one of her students the correct way to throw a punch.

Tatsuki then said, 'would you like me to have her come over?'

I looked at her saying, 'No please don't disturb her, I will sit and wait for her to finish.'

Tatsuki sat with me as I watched Karin, she told me that Karin had been her best student, and when she completed her training and graduated, she agreed to come and teach. She had been there for a year teaching on the weekends.

Tatsuki and I both looked up when we heard one of Karin's students say, 'Sensei you need to spar with someone.'

I looked at Karin then I looked at her student, Tatsuki must have read my mind because she said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, would you honor us with a demonstration and spar with Karin Chan?'

Before I could answer the student I now know as Aiko was standing in front of me batting her little eyes saying, 'Please'

I looked at them both and bowed my head saying, 'No it is I that am honored'

As I walked into the back to change into the Gi Tatsuki provided, I overheard Aiko say with excitement, 'Sensei, I found someone for you to spar with'

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror grinning as I heard her say, 'Who Aiko'

Her face was priceless when she turned and saw me standing there wearing a Gi smirking at her.

She walked over to me and stood in front of me, her eyes where flaring as they looked into mine. As she said, 'Now who is distracting who?'

Tatsuki quickly moved all the students from the padded area, and had them sit and watch.

I stepped closer to her, so close I could tasted the spice of her reiatsu, I grinned and looked down at her whispering, 'show me Kurosaki that you are not a defenseless little girl'.

She cheated and I hit the ground hard….

* * *

A/N…

Once again Thank you all for the birthday wishes… Yes a surprise birthday party and I had time this morning to get this out before Sunday…

I am thinking of combining both his and her sides of the story into the next chapter,

Please tell me what you think…should I keep writing it this way or switch it up?

Ringtone:

**_Electric City ~ Black Eyed Peas_**

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next up: The Clash of two friends


	5. The Clash of two friends

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

This chapter for the sake of the fight will contain the reader's point of view meaning what everyone saw and heard.

Now enjoy

Chapter 5: The Clash of two friends

* * *

The Rules

Karin and Toushirou stood face to face.

She glared at him as he leaned in and softly whispered, 'show me Kurosaki that you are not a defenseless little girl!'

Before he could finish his words, she had grabbed him by the collar throwing him across the mat.

Tatsuki quickly stepped up to mat looking at Karin saying, 'Karin Chan you know better than to throw your opponent before properly starting the match.'

She turned and looked to Hitsugaya who had already got back on his feet, and started to walk towards them.

Again he stood face to face with Karin this time, Tatsuki stood between them, saying, 'Tatsuki San, if I may speak before we began?'

She nodded saying, 'Certainly Hitsugaya Kun'.

He looked at Karin saying, 'No Tricks, No reiatsu kicks, use only physical skills!'

She looked back at him saying, 'No Tricks, No Kido, and no running away!!!'

His eyes got large, hearing her telling him 'No Running away', he could only stand there shaking his head looking confused as He turned to her saying, 'No Running away.'

Tatsuki stepped up and looked at them both saying 'two out of three rounds'.

They both nodded in agreement.

Toushirou then looking in her eyes smirked as he said. 'Kurosaki, let's make it interesting…. If I win you will hang out with me for the next few days and evenings'.

She looked at him hard and long, saying, 'If I win you will back off and leave me alone!'

He looked at her, his eyes turned serious as he said, 'that will not happen, so I guess today you will not win!'

They formally started; they bowed to Tatsuki and then turned and bowed to each other…

Then she attacked…

* * *

1-2-3- Fight

She gracefully crouched down sweep around him throwing her elbowing in the form of an Empi Uchi move, only to have it blocked before landing in his stomach, her speed almost took him by surprise.

Almost...

He countered by grabbing her elbow, holding it between her back and his chest, he grabbed her other hand and held it across her chest and started to drag her across the mat.

She quickly countered by kicking his shin.

He went down on the mat landing on his back and quickly brought his legs around hers and held her firm.

As he held her there, his lips brushed her neck as he whispered, 'Karin what did I do to make you so angry?'

As his lips touched her, she felt her body start to weaken and tremble, she needed to pull away from him, but she could not move so she tapped her foot indicating he had won the first match while gritting her teeth as she said, 'You keep distracting me..Just go away!!'

Tatsuki stepped up saying, 'Break… Hitsugaya Kun one Karin Chan zero.'

He reluctantly, let her go and watched her carefully, while saying, 'Kurosaki, I am not going away!'

He looked at her closely then said, 'are you alright?'

Tatsuki stepped back saying, 'Begin'.

'Of course I am alright' she swung a perfect butterfly kick making contact with his jaw, sending him down on the mat.

Tatsuki stepped up saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun one Karin Chan one'.

He looked at her as rubbed his jaw saying, 'That will leave a mark.'

She grinned as she held out her hand to assist him in getting up off the floor saying, 'Oh are we now concerned with our looks!'

He grabbed her hand accepting her assistance, as he stood he looked down at her saying, 'why is it that my pain, is your pleasure?'

She grinned at him, then shook her head laughing as she walked over to the weapon stands saying, 'Toushirou...let's really have some fun.'

Toushirou eyed Karin closely as she pulled out two wooden Katanas out of the racks and threw one to him.

He caught the wooden sword her voice was playfully mocking him, but her eyes where full of hurt as she said, 'Hitsugaya Kun, really…I have distracted you enough for one day, there is the door go …go back and join your friends…and leave me alone!'

He looked at her saying, 'I told you that will not happen therefore I cannot allow you to win!'

She looked over to Tatsuki, who nodded at them both saying, 'Begin'

Karin went on the attack, she was fast as she brought the wooden sword down at him; he blocked and parlayed back at her; his swings blocked at every turn.

Everyone watching could tell the two were enjoying themselves 'CRACK'…. 'CRACK' she jumped over a bench and advanced at him, he blocked her each time, but still let her continue to advance at him.

Again their swords struck each other 'CRACK'…"CRACK' this time, he blocked, spun away from her and decided to teach her a lesson, 'WACK' striking her bottom with the flat part of his sword.

Her eyes grew very large as she rubbed her bottom saying 'Ouch…hey what was that for?'

His eyes lit up saying, 'That was for hitting me with the chair this morning.'

He grinned as he now attacked her showing her and everyone watching that his skill with a sword was exceptional.

Every time she would try to attack he would block her and advance moving her around the mat.

When she would try to redirect him, he would counter keeping her instep with where he wanted her to go, and at that time he had her facing him keeping her moving to his rhythm.

The students of the Dojo started to cheer as they watched.

Hitsugaya and Karin moved around the mat swinging and clashing their wooden Katanas, it was as if they were dancing.

His eyes watched her as she handled the wooden katana; he was impressed thinking, 'she is exceptional, but in need of more training, in time she will even be able to take me and Hyourinmaru on'.

He suddenly grinned to himself saying, 'but not to day!'

He smirked as he saw his opening again striking her bottom.

She again looked up at him whispering, 'Now what was that for?'

He moved in and quickly disarmed her.

Her students cheered.

He stood there holding the point of the katana to her throat, he then leaned in to her ear whispering, 'Kurosaki, that for not wanting to hang out with me, and making me have to defeat you!!!"

Karin pushed him away saying, 'You were just lucky!'

Tatsuki hid her laughter as she stepped up saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun 2 Karin Chan 1'.

She bowed her head lightly to Hitsugaya as she said, 'Hitsugaya Kun you are the winner'.

The entire DoJo cheered saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun... you are the greatest with the Katana!!'

Hitsugaya, looked around and quieted the Dojo down, then held Karin's arm up in the air, and looked over at the students saying, 'Your sensei, she is very good and tough.'

He looked at her then to her students saying, 'She was right…I was lucky this time.'

In response her students cheered her.

He stood watching her as she calm her students, telling them 'I like you, must continue to practice in order to improve my skill… so I want all of you to continue to practice on your form and I will see you Tuesday… you are dismissed'.

She walked over to him and said, 'Thank you...you really did not have to do that'.

He grinned at her saying, 'Kurosaki, I would never intentionally hurt you, and I would never discredit you'.

He stood there saying, 'I meant what I said, you are good, your skills with hand to hand and with the Katana are very good, but if you would allow me I would like to show you pointers which I think with practice would make you better'.

She stood there looking at him, 'you would do that for me?'

They began to walk over toward the weapon's rack.

He looked over at her saying, 'Yes Kurosaki, I would never offer if I did not mean it.'

She cut her eyes at him saying 'Okay what about your mission, you said I am a distraction.'

They now stood next to the weapon's rack, his teal eyes became serious as he said 'I believe my mission has changed direction and I am going to really need your help with it.'

She eyed him closely saying, 'What kind of help do you want from me Toushirou?'

He looked at her saying, 'If you would join me for lunch, I will discuss what I mean with you then.'

She looked at him saying, 'You really are not going to hold me to that bet ...are you.'

He looked at her saying, 'OH Yes I am, unless you really want me to tell your students you cheated and backed out…you will hold to it.'

It was at that time, they both looked up to see Aiko walking towards them up her face showing excitement.

They both looked at her then each other; Karin rolling her eyes saying, 'FINE you win… this time!!!'

'Good, I will meet you outside in fifteen minutes.'

As Hitsugaya walked by Aiko, he smiled at her bowing his slightly head saying, 'that was a great idea, you had...thank you.'

Aiko bowed to Hitsugaya saying, 'Your welcome Hitsugaya Kun, thank you for showing us you skill, please come back again.'

He said, 'I will try, but I have to go change my clothes so your sensei and I can go to lunch'.

Aiko showed a big knowing smile and ran over to her Sensei.

Hitsugaya then turned the corner to the dressing rooms, he grinned as he heard Aiko say to Karin, 'Sensei… Hitsugaya Kun is he your boyfriend?'

Followed by hearing Karin sigh then said, 'No Aiko, Hitsugaya Kun is a very good friend of mine' and then Aiko say loudly 'But Sensei I can see in your eyes you wish he were your boyfriend!!'

Hitsugaya walked in to the dressing room quietly laughing, rubbing his jaw hoping the time they spend together at their lunch with will go a whole easier than the last twenty minutes.

As Karin walked Aiko over and delivered her to her mother then rolled her eyes and walked into the other dressing room to change, thinking, 'How am I going to dump him before this evenings activities?'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

I know it was short, but hey it was just a fight scene….

Ok back to his side of the story and her side of the story.

Next chapter: His side of the story…part 3


	6. His side of the story… part 3

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Now enjoy

Chapter 6: His side of the story…Part 3

* * *

Outside the DoJo

I stood outside the DoJo waiting her, I knew she did not want to go but she lost the bet and I really needed to talk to her in private; so she was going.

She walked out the Dojo, wearing a pair of jeans and a short shirt; I had to take a double take she was beautiful.

I felt myself go warm, as I looked at her.

She looked up at me saying, 'What ... is there something wrong why are looking at me like that'

I was speechless.

She stood looking at me saying, 'Well … are we going to eat or are you going to make me just stand here and starve to death'

I stood there looking at her telling myself, 'You are Hitsugaya Taicho, you run a division of the Gotei 13, you have faced and defeated many of Hollows, Arrancars, and Menos…this is only Karin …Kurosaki … you know the girl that made you play soccer with her, you know the girl that loves to play jokes on you…you know the little girl that loved to call you Shorty… why are you suddenly nervous!!'

Then I heard Hyourinmaru laughing at me saying, 'It is the girl that made you smile and the girl that has captured our heart'!

She stood there looking up at me tapping her foot then she stepped over to me said, 'SHORTY'!!

I shook it off then said, 'Kurosaki, it is my treat so what would you like to eat'.

She stood there thinking then she looked up me saying, 'After working out I need carbs… so I would like soba noodles and vegetables'.

I looked at her shrugged my shoulders saying, 'Please lead the way to where we can get soba noodles and vegetables'.

She rolled her eyes, and I swear I think I saw her smirk at me as she grabbed my arm pulling me saying, 'Come on Toushirou'.

* * *

Lunch for two

As we sat down in a booth and ordered I could tell she was nervous, I looked at her and sighed as the waitress put our food in front of us.

I watched as she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.

I took a deep breath then said 'Ok, I know you were angry that I ignored you, and I have apologized for that; what else did I do to you'.

For several minutes I waited for her to respond, but as she sat there eating looking at me then I remembered dinner the other night and reached over to her and unplugged those stupid earplugs softly saying, 'Karin, please I am really trying to talk to you'.

I looked at her saying, 'What else did I do to make you not trust me?'

She looked in my eyes, trying to decide whether or not to trust me.

I became frustrated as I ran my fingers through my hair and looked into her eyes saying, 'Karin, I have stood by you as you pretended not to see us in our Shinigami form …I have not told your Ni Sama, even though I know I should… about your fighting hollows…what is it… I thought we were friends'.

Her eyes looked as if she were trying not cry, I could not take it so I got up and sat beside her in the booth and took her into my arms and held her.

She looked up at me saying, 'I am sorry …Toushirou …we are friends'.

I still held onto her as I looked down at her saying, 'then trust me and talk to me'!

She then looked up at me saying, 'Toushirou, it is just there are things going on that I need time to figure out'.

She moved out of my arms and looked at me saying, 'I know, Uncle Kisuke probably already told you what is happening to me'.

I nodded as I looked at her, saying, 'Karin, yes he did tell me, and that is one reason why I want to make sure I am here for you…if you want to talk about it…if you have any questions…to let you know you are not alone'.

She looked at me smiling saying, 'Thank you … but I need to work this out for myself'.

I looked down at the table because I knew she was being stubborn and would not budge.

So I decided to try it another way.

I looked at her saying, 'Ok Karin, but I would still like to work with you on your hand to hand and sword skills'.

She looked up at me with a sly grin on her face saying, 'Kido too?'

I looked at her strangely saying, 'Ok …So what is it you know about kido?'

She smiled as she reached to my face touching the bruise on my jaw, my eyes locked on hers as her palms started to glow with green spiritual energy facilitating the healing of my face.

Her touch was gentle and my eyes must have given my thoughts away, because she grinned at me saying, 'I have been studying Kido books, that uncle Kisuke gave me'.

I looked at her then asked 'Why do you call Urahara Kun, uncle Kisuke?'

Still healing my face she started to laugh saying, 'I call him uncle Kisuke, because all I have is Ich-nii, Yuzu, and dad, and he treats me like family so I call him Uncle out of respect.'

As she pulled her hands from my face, I felt my face and it was perfect I could only grin at her saying, 'Yes I will also teach you kido, but you seem to already have the basics of it '.

I looked down then asked 'Why will you not talk to your Ni Sama?'

She sat there looking at me, thinking until finally, with her head hung down she spoke saying, 'For years he lied to me, telling me I was crazy when I would tell him I saw him as a shinigami…I would tell him I saw him battling the hollows'.

When she looked up I could see she was trying hard to control her emotions as she said, 'I believed in my Ni Sama to the point I actually thought I was crazy'.

I could only close my eyes, because I felt her sorrow.

I heard her soft voice say, 'Then I met you and I knew I was not crazy, I went back to him again I told him I saw him and he again told me I was crazy; it then I decided to ignore him and the others.'

I looked at her saying, 'you will eventually have to face him'.

She looked up at me saying, 'Yeah, I know… but not now'.

We sat there quietly until she playfully nudged me saying with a wicked tone, 'So… Toushirou what is the other reason why you wanted to make sure you were here for me?'

She laughed at me as my face became red and my tongue tied, I could not speak…I just sat here and ate my food.

The rest of lunch was quiet until…

* * *

What are you up to Karin?

I sat there next to her avoiding her prying ebony eyes.

She finally grabbed my hand, and held it saying, 'You said you needed my help with your mission'.

My attitude changed as I looked at her, I was serious as looked at her saying, 'I need to know how many hollows have attacked you and where.'

Her eyes became large.

I could see again she was trying to figure out if she could really trust me, then she said, 'Toushirou, why are asking me, go talk to my Ni Sama and Rukia!!'

Hearing her words my eyes became hard, she was hiding something and she was not going to share.

She continued to eat her food, saying nothing. I looked over at her saying, 'Karin, you know more about what is going on with the increase in the hollows, then Ichigo and Rukia.'

I became irritated to the point I took her by the shoulders and made her face me, as I raised my voice saying, 'Karin, this is a serious situation!!'

She shot a look at me, her voice raised saying 'I know all too well it is serious!!!'

She tried to turn away, but I held her firm as she said, 'I don't have enough proof yet to say.'

My eyes lit up as I said, 'What proof… Will you tell me what are you and Ururu up too?'

She grinned as she moved even closer to me, it was then I could smell her.

Her scent was of the Indian Holi spices and it was intoxicating as she batted those ebony eyes of hers at me.

I told myself, 'be careful don't fall for it like Kon did this morning!!'

She leaned into me saying, 'Toushirou, we are not up to anything, what makes you think that.'

I eyed her closely saying, 'That diagram Ururu showed you this morning, it looked VERY familiar.'

She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about then she laughed and playfully hit me in my chest saying, 'Oh…that diagram was a part of our soccer strategies, and thank you for reminding me I have to pick up a gift for Ururu'.

She now sat there proudly saying, 'It is because of her, today we won the City Championship.'

I looked in her eyes saying, 'Karin, the hollows we are seeing are becoming more powerful, please don't try to confront them.'

She just looked at me saying nothing, again I said. 'Karin, please don't confront them, you are not ready yet to take them on… with training you will be…but not now!'

She looked at me sternly saying, 'So Toushirou, are YOU saying you REALLY are willing to train me?'

I looked at her, took a deep breath then exhaled saying, 'We already covered this, YES I will be the one to train you…NO one else!!'

She sat there quietly staring at me smiling, I did not know why but it made me feel nervous…

* * *

Help me… I think I'm fallin for her

After lunch, I went with her as she shopped for a gift for Ururu.

We had a great time just talking like we did long ago.

Something was really wrong with me because that girl made me take pictures with her.

It was a small booth she walked up put money in it, pushed me in, jumped in, sat on my lap, pulled my arms around her and told me to smile.

How could I not smile, I had the woman of my dreams sitting on my lap and she held my arms tightly around her.

She then proceeded to change the poses.

She suddenly moved her face and her lips were now inches from mine, I wanted to kiss her, but I could not.

I had promised to train her, I told myself, 'No matter what I would train her, and if I kissed her and was rejected she would not feel comfortable around me.'

So I closed my eyes and froze, only to have her proceed to assault my hair.

**NOTE to self**: find where she hid those pictures, before Matsumoto finds them!!!

After a long pleasant afternoon with Karin, I dropped her off at the Shoten for her sleep over with Ururu.

We had planned to meet in the morning early before the others arrived at the Shoten and start her training.

Before I walked out I told her given the situation with her father and everything else, if she planned to go out that evening to let me or her Ni Sama know and we would get someone to escort her.

She rolled her eyes, kissed me on my cheek saying, 'Cya Toushirou' then turned and walked into the back with Ururu.

I was in a good mood as I walked out so I thought nothing of it.

I met with Kurosaki and the others to assign the patrol areas for the night; he asked me where Karin was and with confidence I told him, she was with Ururu for her sleep over, and she would call to let us know if she was going to go out for the evening.

We all went on patrol that night…

* * *

Girls hanging out

I told the others I would take the college campus.

As I flash stepped around the campus I heard music.

I was curious so I went to investigate.

I saw Karin with Ururu and her soccer teammates on the college campus, more to the point on Fraternity row.

They were all dressed in short...short teal green skirts and tight teal green t-shirts, high heels and different color wigs, her wig was white, dancing in the street under a banner.

'Congratulations Kura Town Girls Soccer Team, City Champions'

I stood there watching her dancing around in her white wig with her teammates and what I now know as Frat Boys.

If I were not pissed, I would be flattered…but I was PISSED.

My resitua raised, I know she knew I was there, hell she seems to be the only one that can sense me even when I hide it from her.

I could not believe it; she ignored me and kept dancing.

Ururu looked up and saw my face.

Her eyes told me they were up to something.

I turned my back and pulled my cell…

'Matsumoto, please get your Gigai and come alone to the College campus …it is …Karin I need you to watch over her, while she parties with her team.'

I was about to go, when the hollow appeared a block away, it was a big one and it was coming directly for her.

I was about to flash step over to destroy when I turned to check their location and I saw Karin and Ururu running towards it, they both pulled cannons from their shoulder bags.

It was as if they had expected the hollow to appear.

'What the hell!!' was all I could say as another Hollow of equal strength appeared threatening the humans dancing in the streets!

I made a hard decision, I had to let Karin and Ururu take the first one, while I took the other.

I quickly destroyed the hollow and returned to find Ururu lying on the ground.

They had destroyed the Hollow but she had gotten hurt in the process.

Karin was in tears as she tried to heal Ururu, but because she was so upset she could not concentrate. Ururu's wounds could not heal and blood was flowing everywhere.

I quickly moved her out of the way and started to heal Ururu.

I felt Matsumoto approach, without looking up I said, 'Matsumoto, take Kurosaki home…Now!!'

Her tears flowed faster as she stood there refusing to leave, saying 'I will not leave Ururu!!'

Matsumoto tried to talk to her, but she stood firm.

After several minutes, Ururu's wound healed enough for me to pick her up and quickly flash stepped her home for Tessa to finish healing her.

Matsumoto and Karin followed on foot.

When I entered into the Shoten with Ururu in my arms, I was met by Urahara and Tessa.

Tessa took Ururu into the back, as Urahara walked up thanking me for saving her life.

I looked at him, he knew I was controlling my anger as I said 'I will return to start her training in the morning…have her ready.'

I left.

* * *

Reflections

I sat on the roof of Inoune San's apartment. I needed some time alone to think about what had just happened.

I still could not believe she did not call me or her Ni Sama like I asked her.

I am out on patrol and I found her dancing in the street at a party.

If she wanted to go to the party, she could have just told me.

If she did not want me there, I would have had Matsumoto go with her.

It was not just the fact she went to the party, she still after our conversation went to confront the Hollow.

She knew why the hollows keep showing up, but still she did not take the appropriate precautions.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on her reiatsu, I sensed she was at the Shoten and upset.

I had so many emotional thoughts running through my head.

I felt as if she did not trust me and there was nothing I could do to change her feelings.

I felt I allowed my feelings for her to interfere with my better judgment of just staying there and watching over her and it was because of my feelings this happened.

I felt my love for her was not right and could cause her to get hurt or even killed.

Matsumoto returned to the apartment and came to the roof to try and talk to me.

I just looked at her and told her 'Good Night'.

She knew I was not going to talk about it.

She said to me before she retired into the apartment, 'Taicho…she made a mistake don't turn away from her because of it, she needs you now more than ever'

The only thing I could think was, 'I had made a mistake, which almost cost her life' that was what I was wrestling with when I slept and when I left for the Shoten the next morning.

* * *

Training

She walked into the training room.

I was still pissed with myself, to the point I could not look at her so my back was to her as I said …

'Kurosaki let's get started'

Her voice as full of sorrow as I heard her say with disbelief, 'you are still going to train with me'

My back was still to her as I said, 'yes, you need to be trained, if you are not trained; the alternatives will be you will get hurt, hurt someone, kill yourself or even kill someone'

I turned; my heart ached as I looked at her.

Her eyes were swollen from crying.

I could tell she was still upset, my heart wanted so bad to hold her in my arms and comfort her; but my mind told me No!!

I went with my mind.

I walked to the weapons rack and picked up two Katanas saying, 'so… yes I am still going to train you…..Let's get started.'

I walked over to her, and handed her one of the Katanas saying, 'Please take your stance, I would like to check something'

She took the Katana and stood in her stance I walked up in front of her and tapped her forehead she moved.

I looked at her saying, 'Please hold your stance don't move'

I repeated this two more times and she moved getting more frustrated each time.

I stepped back and again observed her

This time I said, 'You will need to use your reiatsu to resist moving'

Again I tapped her forehead and she moved, again she became frustrated.

I then said, 'You must focus your reiatsu on your feet, focus on not moving'

I tapped her forehead again, this time she did not move; her eyes lit up like a child in front of the Christmas tree on Christmas morning.

I then said, 'Good…now I am going to start to attack, I want you to stay put and block my attack'

Her eyes were serious as she stood there concentrating on not moving and blocking my attacks.

If I were not still pissed I probably would have smiled, but I didn't.

In the back of my mind the only thing I felt was my love for her was not right and it almost killed her.

For several hours, we did several different sword drills.

Never did she complain she was so eager to learn.

I did not realize the time until Urahara walked into the training room saying, 'unless you want an audience I would suggest you finish up.'

I looked at her saying, 'Kurosaki, you did very well, you need to eat and get some rest we will began again tomorrow morning.'

I turned to leave, only to hear her say 'Toushirou, I am sorry'

My back was to her, as my shoulders deflated I said, 'You have nothing to apologize for'

I walked out…

* * *

Don't go

I was leaving the Shoten, when I felt her hand on my arm stopping me saying, 'We need to talk.'

I stood there still I did not turn to face her, as I said, 'No worries Kurosaki, everything is fine'

I was about to continue walking away and she tighten her hold on to my sleeve, her voice cracked with emotion as she said, 'Toushirou don't do this…Please don't go'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her side of the story…part 3

I am still experiencing issues downloading to the site ... so please be patient...


	7. Her side of the story… part 3

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… Her side is longer in this chapter because it has more information about what is going...

Now enjoy

Chapter 7: Her side of the story…Part 3

* * *

Friendly advice

I stood inside the Dojo watching him stand outside waiting for me.

As I stood there watching him I was trying to figure why he was really there, and Aiko's little insinuation that I liked him as a boyfriend did not help.

Tatsuki walked up to me giggling, saying, 'What's wrong Karin Chan are you scared?'

I looked at her confused saying, 'What do you mean?'

She pulled me aside saying, 'Come on, we all saw it'

Still I was confused, she tapped me on the head saying, 'You like him, you REALLY like him!!'

She looked out at him and then back at me saying, 'It is very plain to see that he likes you too'

I looked at her saying, 'You don't understand, he is different'

I was shocked as I heard her say, 'Why because he is the Taicho of the tenth Division?'

She put her finger on my lips and said, 'Please I have known for years, and if your Ni Sama can find happiness with Rukia san why can't you?'

She turned me around and pushed me toward the door saying, 'go on… find out for yourself what everyone else can see!'

Next thing I knew I was standing outside looking up at him…

* * *

Awkward moments

I stood there in front of him, and he was looking at me strangely.

I looked at him saying, 'What ... is there something wrong… why are looking at me like that'

As he stood there staring at me, his eyes never left mine...

I stood looking at him saying, 'Well … are we going to eat or are you going to make me just stand here and starve to death'

He just stood there.

I started tapping my foot, as I stood there looking up at him.

I didn't get it.

Over the last forty eight hours he had seen me in nothing more than a towel and he did not react.

He had seen me in my soccer uniform which shows every curve and he did not react.

Now I am standing in front of him in jeans and mid-drift t-shirt he is standing there speechless.

I could not help but to grin as I stepped over to him and called him my favorite name for him, 'SHORTY'!!

I bit back my laughter as he shook it off and then said, 'Kurosaki, it is my treat so what would you like to eat'.

So he would have a chance to pull himself together, I stood there thinking about places to eat.

I glanced over and saw he was fine I then said, 'after working out I need carbs… so I want soba noodles and vegetables'.

He looked at me with his all so cool self shrugging his shoulders saying, 'Please lead the way to where we can get soba noodles and vegetables'.

I could not hide the smirk on my face as I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him saying, 'Come on Toushirou'.

* * *

Lunch for two

I was nervous as we sat in the booth, so I did what came natural I discreetly plugged in my earplugs and turned on my iPod.

It was not until I did not answer his question that he noticed.

He reached over to me and gently pulled my earplugs out of my ears softly saying, 'Karin, please I am really trying to talk to you'.

I did not expect him to say to me, 'What else did I do to make you not trust me?'

I looked in his eyes thinking…

After calming down, I found I really did overact to him ignoring me and he did practically grovel over dinner the other night trying to apologize.

Yeah he called me a defenseless little girl, but he gave me the opportunity to show him I was not defenseless, even though I loss our sparring match he made sure my students maintained their respect for me as their sensei.

As I sat there looking at him, he became frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair looking into my eyes saying, 'Karin, I have stood by you as you pretended not to see us in our Shinigami form …I have not told your Ni Sama, even though I know I should… about your fighting hollows…what is it… I thought we were friends'.

His words struck a chord in my heart because everything he said was true.

He had been there for me.

I tried to turn from him to hide the tears forming in my eyes; he must have seen them because before I knew it he was sitting next to me holding me in his arms.

I sat there for a second thinking 'God his arms felt so good around me' I could not move, I could only look at him saying, 'I am sorry …Toushirou …we are friends'.

He still held onto me as he looked down at me saying, 'then trust me and talk to me'!

I wanted to trust him, actually I did trust him but at that point I was so confused, I just looked up at him saying, 'Toushirou, it is just there are things going on that I need time to figure out'.

Sitting there in his arms, it hit me just how much I was attracted to him.

His arms were strong and warm.

His scent was clean like winter mint I found myself wanting so much to kiss him, while a voice in my head suddenly said, 'pull up Karin before you fall!'

I carefully moved out of his arms and looked at him saying, 'I know, Uncle Kisuke probably already told you what is happening to me'.

He nodded at me, saying, 'Karin, yes he did tell me, and that is one reason why I want to make sure I am here for you…if you want to talk about it…if you have any questions…to let you know you are not alone'.

My heart leaped hearing his words, I smiled saying, 'Thank you … but I need to work this out for myself', and I did need to work it out for myself, because Uncle Kisuke had told me the final decision would mine and mine alone.

I watched him as he looked down at the table, it seem like he took my words as rejection, until I heard, 'Ok Karin, but I would still like to work with you on your hand to hand and sword skills'.

My heart again leaped, he wasn't giving up, I then looked at him saying, 'Kido too?'

He was taken aback by my words because he looked at me strangely saying, 'Ok …So what is it you know about kido?'

I looked at the bruise he received during our sparring match, smiled, reached to his face touching the bruise, our eyes locked as I started to heal his face.

His eyes told me he was confused as to how I learned to use Kido I grinned saying, 'I have been studying the Kido books, uncle Kisuke gave me'.

He looked at me and asked 'Why do you call Urahara Kun, uncle Kisuke?'

Hearing the question, I never once thought how it sounded to those who were not around me and uncle Kisuke, so I started to laugh saying, 'I call him uncle Kisuke, because all I have is Ich-nii, Yuzu, and dad, and he treats me like family so I call him Uncle out of respect.'

As I pulled my hands from his face, he felt his face and grinned at me saying, 'Yes I will also teach you kido, but you seem to already have some of the basics down'.

I sat smiling, thinking 'he approved of me.'

Then he asked that question, I knew in my heart was coming, 'Why will you not talk to your Ni Sama?'

I really hated talking about Ich-nii but I knew in order for us to truly be friends we needed to talk about my feelings concerning my Ni Sama, especially since he and Ich-nii knew each other and had their own relationship.

I looked at him, took a deep breath, exhaled and started talking.

'For years he lied to me, telling me I was crazy when I would tell him I saw him in this Shinigami form…I would tell him I saw him battling the hollows'.

I bit back my tears, lowered my head as I said, 'I believed in my Ni Sama to the point I actually thought I was crazy'.

I tried to smile as memories flooded my mind to five years ago when I first met Toushirou saying 'Then I met you and I knew I was not crazy.'

Then I remembered when Ich-nii and Rukia San returned my emotions of sadness and anger returned as I said, 'I went back to him again I told him I saw him and he again told me I was crazy; it then I decided to ignore him and the others.'

He looked at me saying, 'you will eventually have to face him'.

I knew he was right, but for now I just wanted to continue to spent time with him, not think about Ich-nii, so I said, 'Yeah, I know… but not now'.

He must have felt the same way because he dropped the subject, then it dawn on me he said, 'one reason why he wanted to be there for me'

So I playfully nudged him saying with a wicked tone, 'So… Toushirou what is the other reason why you wanted to make sure you were here for me?'

I laughed.

The expression on his face was priceless!!

Maybe Tatsuki was right, maybe he does like me...

* * *

Questions…Questions

I sat there watching as he tried to avoid looking at me…

I finally grabbed his hand, and held it saying, 'You said you needed my help with your mission'.

That brought him back.

The look he gave me was very serious as he said, 'I need to know how many hollows have attacked you and where.'

That was not what I wanted to hear, I was not ready to discuss the hollow threaten with him yet, so I turned away saying, 'Toushirou, why are you asking me, go talk to my Ni Sama and Rukia'.

He really did not like what I said because his eyes became hard, as he said, 'Karin, you know more about what is going on with the increase in the hollows than Ichigo and Rukia.'

I tried to turn from him, but he took me by the shoulders and made me face him saying, 'Karin, this is a serious situation!!'

I looked at him, I felt souls being eaten every day, so I knew Damn well it was serious, I only said, 'I know all too well it is serious!!!'

I tried to pull away from him, but he held on to me, I looked to him saying the truth, which was, 'I don't have enough proof yet to say.'

Why did I say that, I mentally kicked myself, because it seem to spin him up more as he said, 'What proof… Will you tell me what are you and Ururu up too?'

He was not going to let it go, so I needed to change the direction of this conversation, I grinned, moved closer to him and looked up at him saying 'Toushirou, we are not up to anything, what makes you think that.'

I could tell he was unnerved by me being so close to him, but he was struck on the subject as he said, 'That diagram Ururu showed you this morning, it looked VERY familiar.'

I thought Oh crap, think Karin…think ….then I laughed, leaned in closer and playfully hit him in chest saying, 'Oh…that diagram was a part of our soccer strategies, and thank you for reminding me I have to pick up a gift for Ururu'.

I now sat there proudly saying, 'It is because of her, today we won the City Championship!!!'

I did not lie to him, well not really.

I just did not tell him everything and we did win the city championship game that morning.

He looked at me, I could tell by the look in his eyes he knew I was not going to tell him, so he said, 'Karin, the hollows we are seeing are becoming more powerful, please don't try to confront them.'

I really did not want to lie to him, if I encounter a hollow I will not runaway, so I said nothing and did nothing, I just looked at him, again he said. 'Karin, please don't confront them, you are not ready yet to take them on… with training you will be…but not now!'

I thought again training, lately that was been coming up a lot in conversations with Uncle Kisuke, and now Toushirou, So I wanted to see just how serious he really was so I turned looked at him and said, 'So Toushirou, are YOU saying you REALLY are willing to train me?'

Once again his expression was priceless as he said, 'We already covered this, YES I will be the one to train you…NO one else!!'

It was then as I looked at him sitting there frustrated; I noticed just how gorgeous he really was.

I smiled because I was very happy that I lost that bet…

* * *

Help me… I think I'm fallin for him

After lunch, true to his word of hanging out with me; he went shopping with me.

It was like five years ago, just talking and laughing.

He told me what it was like in Soul Society and I teased him about his hair, gosh I love his hair, it was a great time just talking like we did long ago.

I don't know why I did it… maybe just to see if I could, but I saw a photo booth, walked up put money in it, pushed him in, jumped in, sat on his lap, pulled his arms around me and told him to smile.

I was in heaven, as I sat on his lap taking pictures.

His smile was genuine, as his looks when he reacted to the faces I made while looking in the camera.

Then I moved in closer to him, I was so close I could taste his breathe, I wanted him to kiss me as I looked into his eyes.

He looked nervous and unsure to the point he closed his eyes and froze; therefore I proceeded to laugh and spike out his hair.

I laugh every time I think of the pictures.

**NOTE to self**: rotate pictures to new hiding place.

He sat out on a bench as I walked into the store and purchased Ururu's gift.

As the cashier wrapped the gift I looked over at him sitting there, he was so handsome.

Before our eyes met, I blushed and quickly turned around facing the cashier thinking today has been unbelievable.

He walked with me back to the Shoten for my sleep over with Ururu,

We stood inside talking making plans to meet in the morning early before the others arrived at the Shoten and start my training.

Just I was about to walk away he took my arm and told me, given the situation with my father and everything else, if I planned to go out that evening to let him or Ich-nii know and they would get someone to escort me.

Hearing this I rolled my eyes walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek saying, 'Cya Toushirou'

Before he could react, I turned and walked into the back with Ururu, thinking about nothing but him and the afternoon we spent together.

I entered into Ururu's room and saw the outfits for tonight's activities hanging in the closet.

I just stood there…

* * *

Girlfriends

Ururu walked in as I stood there looking at the outfits, saying, 'so Karin Chan, you spent all day with Hitsugaya Taicho, how did it go?'

I looked at my friend and just smiled, Ururu and I have been friends for years and I told her everything.

She knew I had feelings for him, so when I walked in with him, I knew we would be having this conversation.

'Ururu Chan, I had a wonderful time' I said as I pulled out the pictures to share with her.

Her eyes became large as I shared my favorite picture, he is holding me in his arms, we both are smiling… we both are so happy.

She looked at me and said, 'Karin Chan you both look so in love'

My eyes lit up and as we stood there giggling, I said, 'Sshh, before someone hears you'

We walked over to her table and started talking about tonight's activities.

* * *

The Plan

As I dressed I kept saying, 'I will only be gone for an hour no one will know'

I stood in the mirror looking at myself, the outfit was so awesome, Teal mini skirt and teal t-shirt, teal and white tights, teal shoes, and my wig was white like his hair.

Ururu wore the same outfit but her tights where blue and teal and her wig was Blue.

I told myself, as Ururu and I stood in the mirror, it would just for a little while and we would be back before anyone knew.

Hell we had to go because Ururu and I planned it!!!

The Kura Town City Soccer Champion Victory celebration street party was to be held at Kura Town City College.

I thought about asking Toushirou but he had work to do; hence the reason he left me at the Shoten.

I silently prayed that we would not need the specialized weapons uncle Kisuke made for us that were packed in our shoulder bags...

I sensed Uncle Kisuke, as he stood in the shadows watching, then said, 'You don't have to stand in the shadows you know.'

He walked out saying, 'Your skill at sensing reisatu is increasing at a remarkable rate.'

He stood in front of me and looked into my eyes saying, 'Are you alright, you look different.'

I stood there in a awesome outfit with a white wig on and looked at him laughing saying, 'I look different… you are funny Uncle Kisuke'

He held me by my shoulders looked at me saying, 'Karin Chan'

I looked at him saying, 'Tonight, we will know for sure and if you are mistaken, he and the others will be out there protecting those who need protection, not hovering over me'

He looked at me saying, 'and if we are correct?'

I looked at him saying, 'and if you are correct' I patted my bag saying, 'Ururu and I have something for them, and he and the others will still be protecting those who need protection'

I stood looking at him asking, 'how long do you think we will need?'

He looked at me saying, 'Two hours'

I looked at him saying, 'I was planning one hour but two will be okay, anyway, what are the chances that Ich-nii or Rukia San will find out, neither of they can sense my reiatsu hence the wigs!'

Ururu walked in kissed uncle Kisuke on cheek saying, 'anyway Kisuke, tomorrow Karin Chan starts her training.'

I looked at her and turned red with embarrassment, as Uncle Kisuke said, 'Yes about that, I am glad you chose to train, Hitsugaya Taicho is a very good choice'

I looked at him with a big smile saying, 'Thank you, I think so too'

With that I kissed him on the cheek then Ururu and I walked out the door.

We met with the team at the college, and started to set things up.

We had gotten the banner up, the Deejay set-up and before you knew it the party had started.

It actually was going great until …

* * *

Unexpected guest

I had no idea that he would show up there, to say I was shocked is an understatement…

It was an hour and a half into the party.

We were all dressed in short...short teal green skirts and tight teal green t-shirts, high heels and different color wigs, shooting a video dancing in the street under the banner.

'Congratulations Kura Town Girls Soccer Team, City Champions'

Just when I sensed him the camera was filming me so I could not turn to look at him.

I had to ignore him.

Hell I am the captain of the squad and it was our victory dance!!!

I just kept dancing hoping and praying the videographer would move on so I could discreetly go to speak with him.

Suddenly I sensed his reisatu rise, and I knew he was pissed.

After such a great afternoon it just did not seem fair that this would happen.

I looked over to see Ururu looking up at him, I turned and glanced up to see him turn his back and pull his cell phone out.

This was not good.

I needed to talk to him, just as the videographer pulled away I ran over to Ururu and we were going to him to explain.

That is when it happened…

A hollow appeared a block away, it was a big one and it was coming directly towards us.

I looked at Ururu and cried, 'Hell not now'

We grabbed our bags, pulled on our toys Uncle Kisuke gave us and ran towards it.

I glanced up at him, his eyes burned with icy fury as he looked at me, but we had to take of this on.

Just as I expected him to appear in front of me saying, 'Karin stop!!!'

I felt another Hollow appear, it was behind us coming directly for my team mates.

I stopped and saw him flash step towards it.

With tears rolling down my cheeks I looked to Ururu, nodded and continued to run towards the hollow…

* * *

A nightmare realized

We had to get to it fast, we only had ten seconds before the alarms would sound and then Rukia and Ich-nii would appear.

I found out this morning their detectors had a ten second delay before picking up these hollows.

Uncle Kisuke was still working on fixing the detector and ten seconds is a lot of time for a hollow to roam free on defenseless souls.

As we approached it, the smell of this one was different then all the others I had encountered.

The odor of it was sickening, I looked to Ururu and whispered, 'Why does it smell so bad'

She whispered back saying, 'Kisuke said these hollows are different, they are coming from the caves of Hueco Mundo.'

We split up; she went on one side while I went on the other.

As I approached I saw it had a soul of a little girl in its grip.

I became pissed and so it would sense me I released my reisatu in the air. I stood there in front it saying, 'put her down!!!'

It looked at me saying, 'That is it ... the reisatu that I have been looking for.'

I never backed down as I said, 'So you have found it now put her down!!'

I saw Ururu take her position, before anything else we had to get the little girl from him.

He looked at me saying, 'What if I just eat you both?'

I smirked at him saying, 'That is not an option'

Then Ururu fired, severing his arm which held the girl, the plan was good; but as she flash stepped and grabbed the little girl, he struck her with a third arm.

The force of the blow threw her and the little girl towards a tree branch.

She and I both saw the branch.

In order to protect the little girl she moved in front of the branch and became impaled on it.

Seeing my friend impaled on the tree, I lost it and fired at the hollow.

It only took one shot to the center of its mask to destroy it.

I did not wait until it fully disappeared before I was by her side carefully pulling her from the tree, trying to heal her.

The little girl stood there crying so loud that I could not concentrate on healing Ururu.

I stopped trying to heal Ururu and concentrated on the closest of the LSC.

I sensed that Rukia was nearby; I turned to her and gave her instructions to find to Rukia, and ask her to send her Soul Society where she would be safe.

Once the little girl as safely on her way, I then turn my attention back to Ururu.

Looking down at her I notice that she was pale.

I started to cry as I tried to concentrate and heal her, but she wasn't healing fast enough and the blood kept flowing out.

I suddenly felt Toushirou move me out the way and start to heal Ururu.

Then as Matsumoto approached I heard him say, 'Matsumoto, take Kurosaki home…Now!!'

My tears flowed faster as I stood there refusing to leave, saying 'NO…I will not leave Ururu!!'

Matsumoto said something, but I ignored her as I stood there and watched as he healed Ururu's wounds.

After several minutes, Ururu's wounds healed enough to where he was able to pick her up and quickly flash stepped away.

When he left, I just fell on my knees and stared at the ground where Ururu once laid.

It was like a nightmare, I could not escape from…

* * *

Melt down

It was not until Matsumoto touched my shoulder did I realize she was still there saying,

'Karin Chan, tell me why did you not tell us you were going out?'

I turned to her and the tears flowed non-stop as I said, 'I did not want the others unprotected'

She looked confused as she said, 'What others?'

I looked at her crying and screaming, 'The other souls, I feel it when the hollows feed on them, I feel their pain!'

I looked at her saying 'Can't you understand I did not have enough proof to pull you away from them!!'

I closed my eyes saying, 'We had been planning the celebration for over a month … I knew Toushirou had work to do, I did not want to interfere with it, so I did not tell him…it was only going to be two hours and we were to return to the Shoten'

She held me in her arms as I continued to cry.

I looked up at her saying, 'We were making a video for the school when he appeared, the cameras were on me so I had to ignore him, when they finished filming I was trying to go to him and explain, then the hollows appeared…two of them'

My tears flowed harder as I cried saying, 'Toushirou took the one closest to my teammates, while Ururu and I took the other, I killed it but Ururu got hurt… I tried …tried to heal her but I could not, the blood would not stop'

Then I cried and cried saying over and over 'Why did this have to happen?'

I was so upset I did not sense the reisatu standing quietly above us listening and observing.

Matsumoto knew they were there, I am just thankful at that time they remained silent.

When we returned to the Shoten, I did not look for him because I knew he would not be there.

I sat next to Uncle Kisuke and watched silently as Tessa healed Ururu.

Looking down at her lying there, I knew I had taken it too far and I would have to face more than just Toushirou.

Uncle Kisuke patted my hand trying to reassure me saying, 'don't worry, you will get pass this.'

After making sure Ururu was alright I finally went to get some much needed rest.

The tears started to slowly roll down my face as my thoughts turned to my relationship with Toushirou...

Today after finally realizing we had true feelings for each other, and maybe...just maybe we could make something of it, it is taken away because of what I did.

That was the thing that hurt...it hurt a lot.

I held the pictures of the two of us close to my heart and cried myself to sleep.

Only to be awoken hours later by Jinta telling me to go to the training room and began my training.

I felt like hell and I looked like hell, but I did not care….

* * *

Training

I walked into the training room.

My heart leaped when I saw him standing there he was in is Shinigami form his back was to me without turning around he said, 'Kurosaki let's get started'

His voice was cold, without emotion, like went we first met years ago.

I stood there trying not to cry.

I swallowed down my tears as I said, 'you are still going to train with me?'

He still would not look at me as he said, 'yes, you need to be trained, if you are not trained; the alternatives will be you will get hurt, hurt someone, kill yourself or even kill someone'

His words stung hard, but what he said was true, I had already gotten Ururu hurt along with the souls which had been eaten because of the hollows, so I needed to be trained.

He looked at me, then again turned his back and walked to the weapons rack and picked up two Katanas his tone remained cold saying, 'So… yes I am still going to train you'

Then I heard him say, 'Let's get started'

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled, pulled my hair and tied it up.

I remained silent as he walked over and handed me one of the Katanas saying, 'Please take your stance I would like to check something'

I took the Katana, felt its balance once satisfied, I took my stance; he then walked up in front of me and tapped my forehead, the force of his tap pushed me back four steps.

He looked at me saying 'Please hold your stance don't move'

He repeated this two more times and I moved each time, I was getting more frustrated each time; thinking is he punishing me for last night or training me!!

Still I remained silent and did what he asked.

He would just step back and observed me saying nothing.

After the third time, he said 'You will need to use your reiatsu to resist moving'

When he said that I thought ok now we are getting somewhere, but after a second I started to think how am I to use my reiatsu?

Before I could figure it out he tapped my forehead and I moved.

I silently looked at him thinking he really was just punishing me!!!

Finally he said, 'You must focus your reiatsu on your feet, focus on not moving'

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my feet, then he tapped me forehead again, this time I did not move.

My eyes shot open and I looked at him with surprise.

I remained silent as I stood there thinking, why didn't he tell me that at first.

I looked at him when he said, 'Good…now I am going to start to attack, I want you to stay put and block my attack'

Our eyes locked as our katanas clashed, after I blocked his first attack, I was determined that I was not going to fail …no I could not fail and it showed in my eyes.

His moves where good, if our relationship was not on the verge of falling apart it probably would have been fun, but he made sure I understood it was business and nothing else.

I only spoke when I had a question.

He only spoke when he gave instruction or answered my questions.

We were so focused. We did not know we were down there for several hours, until uncle Kisuke walked into the training room saying, 'unless you want an audience I would suggest you finish up.'

I took both of the katanas and put them into the weapons rack, and stood there; he looked at me, his tone still without emotion saying, 'Kurosaki, you did very well, you need to eat and get some rest we will began again tomorrow morning'

I suddenly heard a voice speak to me saying, 'say something to him NOW!!!'

As he turned to leave, I spoke up saying, 'Toushirou, I am sorry'

He would not look at me.

I saw his shoulders deflated as he said, 'You have nothing to apologize for'

Then he flash stepped away, leaving me standing there alone and heartbroken…

* * *

Don't go

I pulled myself together got dressed and went to check on Ururu.

When I walked in she was sitting up talking with Jinta about his date with Yuzu.

He looked at me and ran out of the room, seeing his reaction, I looked at him strangely, shook it off, and I sat down and started to talk to Ururu.

I looked into my friends eyes and told her everything that had happened.

She looked at me and smiled saying 'Karin Chan, you love each other and you can get past this, but it will not happen unless you go to him.'

I looked at her saying, 'He hates me!!'

She looked at me saying, 'So you think, it will not be easy but he will come around... now go ...go before he leaves!'

As I ran from the back of the Shoten and out the door my thoughts were of nothing but him.

I did not sense or see the LSG as they sat around the table having tea with Uncle Kisuke and Yoruichi Sama.

The only thing on my mind was him.

I had to talk to him.

He was still in his shinigami form and he was leaving the Shoten.

I reached out and took his arm stopping him before he could flashstep away again saying, 'We need to talk'

He stood there and still would not look at me saying 'No worries Kurosaki, everything is fine'

I swallowed my tears as I tighten my hold on the sleeve of his Haroi, my voice cracked with emotion as I pleaded, 'Toushirou don't do this…Please don't go'

It was only then I sensed Ich-nii's reiatsu skyrocket behind me followed by 'What the HELL is going on!!!'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: The Truth Realized… It like chapter 5: the clash of friends will be written using the reader's prospective.

Also I hope you don't mind, but there maybe a few more chapters than I first thought went I started.

LeRukia


	8. The Truth Realized…part 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

To my reviewers, I know I have written Karin with emotion, but you must understand she is going through a lot right now, but don't worry she will be herself soon real soon!

Now enjoy

Chapter 8: The Truth Realized…part 1.

* * *

Don't go

'What the HELL is going on!!!'

She stood there; he felt her hand start to tremble as she gripped his Haori even tighter as she said softly, 'Toushirou please talk to me… let me explain'

Toushirou never looked at her as he said, 'Kurosaki, there is nothing to say'

She stood there saying, 'Yes there is plenty to say if you just let me explain'

He just turned and looked down at her hand which held him, quietly signaling her to let him go.

She swallowed hard as she let him go, her eyes now looked to the ground as she turned, ignored her Ni Sama and quietly walked back into the Shoten.

He flash stepped away never turning back.

Ichigo started to walk behind her saying, 'Karin, what is going on'

She never answered …

* * *

In search of Solace

They all stood there in shock looking at her as she quietly walked by, Ichigo attempted to approach her only to be stopped by Rukia as she said, 'Ichigo, leave her be for now; she will talk when she is ready.'

Karin walked into Ururu's room, closed the door then leaning on it thinking finally, 'that annoying midget did something to help me'.

Realizing that Karin would not talk, Ichigo looked to Matsumoto saying, 'Why you will not tell me what is going on', she only reply was to drop her head and sit quietly.

He then turned to Urahara saying, 'what the hell has happened to her to allow her to see us?'

Urahara was non-responsive as he sat quietly with Yoruichi and Jinta having tea.

With Rukia and Renji hot on his trail, Ichigo's eyes became angry as he stormed out the Shoten saying, 'Where the hell did he go!!'

Feeling her Ni Sama, Rukia and Renji's reisatu leave the area, Karin stretches trying to relieve the stress that was building up in her neck.

She senses a strange but familiar reisatu which causes her eyes dart out the window in its direction.

The reisatu disappears just as quickly as it appeared; she now stands there thinking as her eyes continue to look out the window.

After a moment she looks at the closed door, shakes off the feeling of dread and walks out into the front of the Shoten where Urahara, Yoruichi, and Matsumoto sat having tea.

Her face showed no emotion.

Her voice was calm and soft as she said, 'Uncle Kisuke and Yoruichi Sama, I need two hours alone….. When I return, I would like to speak to you both in private.'

Yoruichi looked to Urahara nodded with agreement, and then Urahara looked to Karin saying, 'Of Course Karin Chan'

She then bowed to them both and turned right into Matsumoto who stood before her blocking her way saying, 'Karin Chan I cannot allow you go out alone'

Karin looked at Matsumoto her voice remained calm and soft saying, 'Rangiku San, do not worry I have always had someone watching over me and where I am going they will be there waiting for me'

Urahara looked at Yoruichi and raised his eyebrow; then looked to Matsumoto saying, 'Matsumoto she will be fine, anyway I fixed the detector if any hollows break through we will know before any damage is done'

Karin looked to Urahara saying, 'Thank you uncle Kisuke'

She then started to walk out of the Shoten only to come to a dead stop her voice is soft as she says, 'Rangiku San I would ask a favor of you'

Matsumoto looked at her saying, 'Yes Karin Chan, what is it that you need'

Karin walked up to Matsumoto and pulled from her shoulder bag a small gift beautifully wrapped in green paper, she carefully placed it in Matsumoto's hands saying, 'when the time is right give this to him, and tell him I said no matter what we will always have this'

Matsumoto looked at her and nodded.

Karin turned walked to the doorway, lifted her head and took a deep breath and exhaled then vanished.

Matsumoto stood there stunned at what she saw, she turned to see Urahara sitting there with the biggest smile on his face and in his hand a pen quickly writing notes in his note book saying with excitement, 'She has learned just from training with Hitsugaya Taicho this morning how to use her reisatu to Hirenkyaku!!'

Matsumoto looked at him confused saying, 'Urahara Kun, I did not know that was possible that Karin Chan can use flash steps in her human form'.

Urahara looked at her and grinned saying, 'Karin Chan's technique is not really flash step, it is Hirenkyaku.'

Again Matsumoto looked surprised as she said, 'Urahara Kun what is Hirenkyaku?'

Yoruichi quietly sips her tea saying, 'Hirenkyaku, is the technique that the Quincy uses, it is very similar to our flash step'

She put her hand up, stopping Matsumoto from asking yet another question saying, 'No Karin Chan is not a Quincy, but she has apparently learned how to manipulate her reisatu under her feet so she can move quickly to get to where she wants to go.'

Yoruichi looks to Urahara her face is serious as she says, 'we need to see just how powerful she has gotten.'

He looked at her saying, 'I think maybe she is now ready to show us'

Matsumoto sat there and quietly looking in her hands at the beautiful gift wondering how her Taicho doing…

* * *

The White Haired Girl

Meanwhile…

Hitsugaya joined with his Gigai and sat down on the rail looking out at the afternoon sky.

He knew he had hurt her, he knew he should have turned and held her in his arms, but he could not because in his mind he still felt it was his fault that she almost got killed, and she would be better off without him.

He suddenly turns and looks over the horizon across town he can sense her reisatu moving quickly; his eyes opened wide as he notices just how fast she was moving; it was as if she was using the flash stepping technique and she is alone.

He stands and is about to go to see where and what she is doing, it is then he hears.

'Toushirou, what the hell is going on with you and Karin!!!'

Hearing Ichigo's voice, Toushirou rolls his eyes, he knew when he agreed to keep her secret that this conversation would one day happen; but he was hoping the man would be calm not upset spilling his reisatu everywhere.

His face is without emotion as he turns and faces Ichigo saying, 'Kurosaki Ichigo, my name is Hitsugaya Taicho, and what do you mean, what is going on with me and Karin Chan?'

Ichigo now stands in front of the young Taicho, his need to understand why his sister is upset has him boarder lining on sheer anger, he looks at him saying, 'Don't play that with me, why is she upset what did you do to her…?'

Toushirou looks away from Ichigo.

His face is without emotion his eyes harden as he looks again to where he sensed her reisatu saying, 'I have done nothing to upset her.'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'What did you say to make her upset!'

Toushirou tenses slightly, still he will not turn around, his face is still without emotion and his voice is cold as he says, 'the conversation I had with Karin, is none of your concern.'

Rukia and Renji stand watching the exchange between the two men, Rukia's eyes light up when she notices Hitsugaya called Karin by Karin not by Karin Chan.

She steps up to Ichigo saying, 'Ichigo calm down, we will never find out what is going on if you keep verbally attacking everyone'

She looks to Toushirou her voice is full of concern as she says, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I have some questions to ask and I ask them so we can understand what is going with Karin Chan so please help us by answering the questions'

Toushirou cuts his eyes at Rukia, he looks at her long and hard trying to assess her intentions; he turns his eyes back to the horizon takes a deep breath, exhales and says, 'Kuchiki I will answer questions that I feel are not personnel in nature'

Hearing his response again Rukia's eyes light up.

Ichigo tenses up his fist only to find Renji's hand on his shoulder, his voice whispering in his ear saying, 'Calm down and listen… if you attack him, she will never forgive you… anyway if you look closely he too is upset.'

Ichigo looked at the man closely.

He now saw what Renji had pointed out, Hitsugaya who is usually calm and cool was like Karin tense and upset…very upset.

Rukia looks up at Hitsugaya softly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, you and Karin Chan' before she could finish the question he shot her a cold dangerous glare, which was very similar to the look her Ni Sama Byakuya gives to an opponent as a warning just before cutting them down.

In response she bit her lip, swallowed hard and stood there rethinking her approach; she then spoke.

Her voice was in nonthreatening tone as she said, 'something very strange happen last night as I patrolled the outskirts of the college campus'

Ichigo looked at her, as if to interrupt, then Renji whispered saying, 'let's hear her out'

She stood there looking to Hitsugaya, who continued to stare into the distance, saying, 'the soul of a little girl named Ami, came running up to me crying telling me of a great battle that had taken place at the college campus.'

She looks at him but he does not react, she continues her story, 'Ami told me of two girls, one with white hair and the other with blue hair that saved her from a large odorous hollow.'

He looks at her but remains silent and again looks into the distant, Ichigo seeing Hitsugaya's reaction whispers to Renji saying, 'He was patrolling the campus last night'. Renji just remains silent as he nods his head in agreement.

Rukia now stands beside Hitsugaya looking out on the horizon as she said, 'Ami said the one with white hair stood before the hollow and demanded that he let her go and the hollow told the white haired girl as she stood there unafraid that it her resitua that he and the others had come to the human world to feed upon.'

Hitsugaya's face remains emotionless, but Rukia, Ichigo and Renji see that his eyes flash anger as she spoke of the hollows coming to the human world to eat the resitua of the white hair girl.

Rukia continues with her story saying, 'she went on to tell me while the white haired girl spoke the blue hair girl shot the hollow's arm off, freeing her but because she was too high, the blue haired girl had to jump up into the air and catch her before she hurt herself; but just as the blue hair girl caught her the hollow hit them.'

Hitsugaya shoots a quick look at Rukia as she continued her story, 'Ami said the hollow's hit caused them to head for a tree branch, in order to save her the blue haired girl moved her out of the way and allowed herself to be impaled unto the tree.'

Ichigo and Renji, hearing her words look at Rukia, and start to speak only to have her wave them down with her hand as she continued, 'She went on to say the white hair girl lost her temper and kill the hollow instantly.'

Hitsugaya still did not look at Rukia as she continued speaking saying, 'Ami said she stood there crying to the point that the white hair girl could not help the blue haired girl so she told her to come to me, and ask that I send her to Soul Society'

Rukia now faces Hitsugaya and saying, 'Before I sent Ami to soul society I asked her, if things like that had ever happen around the city before?'

Hitsugaya quickly turns and faces her.

His eyes are intense as she says, 'she told me yes, she said there have been many stories told by the souls who roam the city of a human girl saving many souls from being eaten by Hollows and they have a name for her.'

Hitsugaya stands there and closes his eyes, preparing himself for what he is about to hear.

Rukia now stands in front of him saying, 'the souls called her raven for the color of her hair.'

Rukia looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'what is interesting is when I went to investigate her story; I saw the white haired girl as she walked home with a friend, I watched as she pulled off the white haired wig revealing her true color which was black like a raven.'

Hearing what Rukia has said, he does not react, he just looks to where he senses her reisatu, saying nothing.

Renji looking confused said, 'Rukia what does that have to do with Karin Chan?'

Ichigo also looks to Hitsugaya and then to Rukia saying, 'Yeah, Toushirou who is this white haired girl and Rukia what does that have to do with Karin?'

Rukia looked to Renji and Ichigo shakes her head then looks to Hitsugaya who stood there still saying nothing just staring to where he sensed her reisatu, his mind had only two questioning it is asking itself over and over, 'What is she doing … why is she there alone?'

Ichigo looks to Hitsugaya again asking, ''Toushirou, what the hell is going on with you and Karin!!!'

Ichigo looks down to ground clutching his fist tight trying hard to remain calm saying, 'Karin is the type to keep everything inside, she hides her emotions from us she never ... ever …shows her feelings, but this morning she runs out of nowhere grabs hold to you begging you to talk to her, you coldly turned your back to her and flash stepped away!!'

Ichigo stands face to face with Hitsugaya, he grabs his collar with both hands lifting him off the ground and stands holding him saying, 'as her Ni Sama, it is my JOB to protect her from HURT so I now need to know do I need to protect her from you?'

Hitsugaya does not react, he just looks at Ichigo.

The words 'Do I need to protect her from you?' hit him hard; if he says yes, he knows Kurosaki would keep her from him permanently!!

He realizes he should not have left her, he needs to see her, but before he can do that he needs to understand what is really going on, he needs to talk with Urahara and Ururu and since she is no longer there now is the best time.

"Toushirou answer my question!'

Ichigo's words snap Hitsugaya out of his thoughts.

He grabs Ichigo's hands and applies pressure causing him to release his collar while saying in a cold tone, 'No Kurosaki I am not the one you need to protect her from!!'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'what is going on!'

Hitsugaya looks at him saying, 'I have suspicions but there is NO more time for suspicions we need answers… and those answers we will only get from Urahara.'

He turns and projects from his Gigai telling it meet him at the Shoten, he then glances over to the others saying, 'let's go!!'

He stops and looks at Ichigo, his eyes are hard as he says, 'Kurosaki Ichigo don't EVER touch me again!'

He vanishes, with Ichigo, Renji and Rukia following close behind.

* * *

Lifting of burdens

While Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Hitsugaya flash step back to the Shoten, Karin stands looking down at a beautiful head stone.

She tries to hold back the tears as she says, 'I really wish you were here to tell me what to do.'

She sits down on the ground and leans on the stone.

She softly caresses it as she starts to talk to her mother.

She tells her mother about her feelings for Hitsugaya, her feelings about her Ni Sama, and her feeling of fear about the changes she has been experiencing as her shinigami powers had started to emerge.

She opens her heart telling all that has troubled her.

After ten minutes she now quietly sits looking up at the beautiful clouds as they gently move across the sky.

She feels as if her heart is lifted from the burdens she had when she first sat down.

She grins as she feels the reisatu she sensed while in the Shoten earlier coming from behind her; without turning around she says 'Don't stand in the shadows, come out.'

He walks out and stands next to her, saying, 'I miss her too'

She continues to sit there, not looking at him, she says, 'you overheard'

He looks at her warily saying, 'Yes'

Still she sits there, still she does not look at him as she says, 'Good, because I don't wish to ever repeat those words or discuss the subject again'

He reaches his hand down to her saying, 'No problem I understand.'

As she takes his hand and stands he says to her, 'you don't seem surprised to see me.'

She looks down at her mother's head stone saying, 'I sensed your reisatu; while I was still at the Shoten; hence the reason I came'

Looking up to her father she says, 'I came to see you both.'

He arched his eyebrow as he looks down at his daughter as he hears her say, 'I need you'

He stood looking at her then he said, 'what about your Ni Sama and sister?'

She takes a cleansing breath then exhales looking straight over the horizon towards the Shoten where she sensed her Ni Sama and the others saying, 'They will find their way to you on their own, just as I have done.'

He nods then takes her by the hand and they start to walk.

He listens closely to her as she shares her thoughts.

* * *

A Special Friendship Revealed

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji arrive at the Shoten in time to see Ururu talking to Kimiko about last night's party.

They in their Shinigami form standing off to the side listening.

Kimiko stands at the counter looking at Ururu with concern saying, 'Ururu Chan what happened last night?'

Ururu looks to her friend saying, 'Kimiko Chan, what do you mean?'

Kimiko leans on the counter looking intently at her friend saying 'Oh don't you give me that, Karin Chan she was not herself last night, something happened'

Hearing Karin's name Ichigo walks up behind the girl and listens closely.

Ururu again looks at her with a confused look.

Kimiko looks at her saying 'let me show you.'

She pulls out of her bag a mini DVD player saying, 'I have the raw footage of last night's celebration party.'

She sits the recorder up on the counter and turns it on saying, 'look at this'

It is Karin she is in the white haired wig. She is busy unrolling a banner talking to her team mates as they set up for the party.

Ichigo's eyes became large and his voice trembled with fear as he thinks of the story Rukia told about the white haired girl saying one word, 'Karin'.

As he stands staring at the DVD, Hitsugaya joins with his Gigai who walked into the Shoten a few minutes ago unnoticed and now stands off in the shadows watching and listening to the DVD.

'So Karin Chan, who was that cute guy I saw you with in the mall today?' Karin quickly turns she keeps a straight face saying, 'Kimiko Chan what are you talking about?'

Ururu walks up she is wearing a blue haired wig, seeing this Ichigo's reisatu rises as he looks at her, she ignores him and continues to watch the DVD with Kimiko.

Hitsugaya, quietly says, 'Shit.'

As he and everyone hears Kimiko say to Karin on the DVD, 'You know what I am talking about, he was tall, gorgeous, had teal colored eyes and white hair like the color you are now wearing, and I saw you in the photo booth sitting on his lap wrapped in his arms taking pictures.'

All eyes turn to him, then Karin is seen standing there smirking saying, 'What are you a stocker now'

Kimiko then says, 'Karin Chan so where is he?'

Hitsugaya is taken back as he see Karin's eyes turn sad as she says, 'I really wanted him to come, but he had to work and that was more important.'

Ururu is seen walking over and hugging her saying, 'come on cheer up, you will see him in the morning… do you forget you have a date?'

Karin looks to Ururu and they start giggling as she says, 'Yes you right, ok come on let's get this done, and remember I promised I would only be gone for two hours!'

Kimiko turns off the DVD and turns to Ururu saying, 'did you see that, she was fine and happy.'

Ururu looks at her friend saying, 'and you're point Kimiko Chan'.

Kimiko hits the fast forward button, and then starts the DVD saying, 'now watch her face as we do our team dance.'

Everyone sees Karin dancing with her team mates singing...

'**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together….Told you I'll be here forever….Said I'll always be a friend…..Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever….Know that we'll still have each other….You can stand under my umbrella…..You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)….Under my umbrella…..(Ella ella, eh eh eh)….Under my umbrella…..(Ella ella, eh eh eh)…..Under my umbrella….(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)'_**

Hitsugaya watches her body moving to the music, she is beautiful, he then hears Kimiko say, 'Ururu, there look at her eyes, they suddenly turned sad!'

Hitsugaya see her eyes turn sad, he also sees Ururu in the background looking up at him.

Kimiko continues talking saying, 'so tell me what made the captain of the team who just won the City championship sad during her victory dance!!!'

Ururu looks at the DVD then Kimiko saying, 'Kimiko Chan god you are over reacting she just missed her boyfriend, that's all!!'

Hearing Ururu's words Ichigo's head snaps around and looks to Hitsugaya who just stands there saying nothing.

They all look at Kimiko as she says, 'So is that why you two disappeared?'

She leans on the counter saying, 'Did she run off to see her boyfriend?'

It was then Ururu looked over to Hitsugaya loudly saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun, how are you?'

Hitsugaya steps forward, nods but saying nothing.

Kimiko turns around and sees that they are no longer alone, she quickly closed the DVD player, takes the DVD out and gives it to her saying, 'Ururu Chan I have to go, but here is the DVD for you and Karin Chan to finish the video for the school presentation.'

She turns and starts to walk out the Shoten; she has a knowing smirk on her face as she glances at Hitsugaya then and walks out the door.

Now with Kimiko gone all eyes turn to Ururu and Hitsugaya, Ururu swallows hard as a ringtone is heard coming from her cell phone.

Ringtone:

**_Madness is what you demonstrate…And that's exactly how angers works and operates…Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight…Take control of your mind and meditate....Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all…People killin', people dyin'…Children hurt and you hear them cryin'…Can you practice what you preach…And would you turn the other cheek…Father, Father, Father help us…Send us some guidance from above…'Cause people got me, got me questionin'…Where is the love (Love)…Where is the love (The love)…Where is the love (The love)…Where is the love…The love, the love_**

* * *

A/N…

**_Music: Umbrella ~ Rihanna_**

**_Ringtone: Where is the love ~ Black Eyed Peas_**

I hope you enjoyed it

Next chapter: The Truth Realized…part 2.

Also I hope you don't mind, I decided to cut this into two chapters.

I am on the eastern coast of the US, a Blizzard is rolling in and we are expecting 30 inches of snow… Well at least I have you my readers…so look for the next update soon.

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts (be nice)

LeRukia


	9. The Truth Realized…part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Now enjoy

Chapter 9: The Truth Realized…part 2.

* * *

You are dating my Sister!!

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia all now stand in their Gigai, they just overheard a conversation between Ururu and her teammate Kimiko, during this conversation they found out that Karin and Hitsugaya had a relationship.

Ururu swallows hard as a ringtone is heard coming from her cell phone.

A ringtone is heard:

**_Madness is what you demonstrate…And that's exactly how angers works and operates…Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight…Take control of your mind and meditate....Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all…People killin', people dyin'…Children hurt and you hear them cryin'…Can you practice what you preach…And would you turn the other cheek…Father, Father, Father help us…Send us some guidance from above…'Cause people got me, got me questionin'…Where is the love (Love)…Where is the love (The love)…Where is the love (The love)…Where is the love…The love, the love_**

Ururu opens her phone and reads the text, then says, 'excuse me' and walks into the back.

Hitsugaya watches as she walks into the backroom he asks himself, 'what the hell is going on'.

His thoughts are interrupted when Ichigo steps up to him saying, 'you are dating my sister!'

Just as Ichigo finishes his sentence they are joined by Matsumoto, Ishida, Sado and Inoune, who have just walked in.

They all now stand looking at the two men confused.

Hitsugaya's eyes cut over at him, but still he says nothing.

Renji pulls Ichigo back by the arm saying, 'You saw the video it appears she really likes him… so tread carefully.'

Ichigo jerks his arm free and looks at Hitsugaya hard saying, 'I trusted you to watch Karin, not date her!!'

Hearing what Ichigo just said Matsumoto, Ishida, Sado, Inoune, Renji and Rukia stand in shock.

Hitsugaya snaps his head around at Ichigo saying, 'WHAT!!!'

Ichigo looks at him his voice rising as he says, 'You heard me…..What the hell… she just met you two days ago… that is not had enough time to know a person in order to be dating them!'

Hitsugaya looks at the man, thinking what the hell we might as well clear this up right now.

He shrugs his shoulders leans again the wall and shocks everyone by saying, 'Kurosaki, Karin and I have been friends for five years now and NO we are not DATING!!!'

Matsumoto's eyes grew large. She stood proud thinking her Taicho was finally ready to face his feelings for Karin Chan.

Ishida, Sado, Inoune, Renji and Rukia stood in shock, hearing that not only had Karin seen them all these years, but she had a relationship with one of the Gotei 13 Taichos.

Ichigo stood there speechless. Anyone looking at him could tell his mind was being bombarded by many questions all at once.

He shook his head as he tries to grasp what was being said to him, then he looked to Hitsugaya, his eyes full of fury saying, 'Wa ...Wai...Wait a damn minute did you say you and Karin have been friends for five (5) years!!'

Hitsugaya looked at him saying, 'yes, and to be more accurate Matsumoto, Karin and I have been friends for five years.'

Their eyes all look over to Matsumoto who steps back and cowers, then back to Hitsugaya.

Ichigo looks at Hitsugaya, his chest heaving heavy as he said, 'Tell me… tell me when you first met Karin!!'

Hitsugaya looked at the man, thinking the short version no need to tell him everything, then he said, 'we met during the time you disappeared to train with the Vizards in preparation for the winter war; she was playing soccer unprotected from the hollows and they attacked her'

Ichigo and the others stood there with their mouths hanging open in disbelief as he continued his story saying, 'she saw me in my true form as I battled and defeated the hollow, she stood there in tears asking me if I had seen her Ni Sama, if you were alive, she was afraid and alone'

He looks at Ichigo saying, 'I told her you were working hard on your skills so you could protect her and others from the hollows'

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at Ichigo and calmly said, 'I watched over her until you returned'

Ichigo stood there looking at him in disbelief saying, 'If you knew her and knew she could see us, why didn't you say something?'

Hitsugaya looked at the man and calmly said, 'she asked me not too.'

Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya loudly saying, 'What the Hell do you mean, she asked you not to!!!!..... And you did it!!'

As Hitsugaya looked over at Ichigo he started getting irritated. The air around them started getting cold as his voice raised as he said, 'YES!!!...it is because she is my friend that I did what she requested!!!'

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder trying to calm him saying, 'Ichigo calm down… please'

She looked to Hitsugaya saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, please stay calm'

Ichigo ignores her, and stands firm again saying, 'and you are not dating!!!'

Hitsugaya calms himself then says nonchalantly, 'No we are not dating.'

As he said the words Toushirou heard Hyourinmaru laughing saying, 'NOT dating… PLEASE … not yet Toushirou… Not dating yet!!!'

Hearing the truth in Hyourinmaru words Toushirou instantly had a grin on his face.

Interpreting Toushirou's grin as arrogance Ichigo looked at him screaming, 'If you are not dating, what the HELL was she doing sitting on your lap wrapped in your arms taking pictures, what of kind of girl do you take my sister for!!!'

The expression on Matsumoto's face was priceless, as she looked to Hitsugaya saying, 'Taicho… you and Karin Chan!!!'

Hitsugaya, quickly shot a cold look at Matsumoto sending her message...'shut up, you are not helping the situation,'

She responds by again taking another step back and cowering this time behind Renji.

He looked at Ichigo, saying, 'what do you mean, she wanted to take pictures in a small booth, what did you want… me sitting on her lap, what kind of man do you take me FOR!''

Hearing Hitsugaya's response to Ichigo's question Ururu snickers as she knocks on Urahara's private office door…

* * *

Last night

As the heated discussion between Ichigo and Hitsugaya continues to take place in the front room of the Shoten, Ururu stands in front of Urahara and Yoruichi saying, 'Kisuke and Yoruichi Sama I have a text to share with you.'

She hands Urahara her phone.

He and Yoruichi read the text.

**_Text to Ururu Chan_**

**_I know they are there and they know about me_**

**_Let's move to the next step_**

**_As planned_**

**_Raven_**

Urahara looks to Ururu saying, 'Okay, take them to the back office tell them I want to talk to them about Karin Chan… then go the training room and start practicing'.

Just as she starts to turn he takes her arm saying, 'go slow, your wounds are healed but can easily reopen.'

She nods walks out the door and back to the front of the Shoten.

Ururu enters the front room, to see Rukia standing between Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

Ichigo is furious as he looks to the young Taicho saying, 'you had a date with her this morning…What HELL happened between you this morning!!!'

Hitsugaya looks at him thinking, again questions about this morning.

Then he hears Ichigo finally say something he knew eventually was coming…

'More to the point you where patrolling the college campus last night …What the HELL happen last night!!!'

As Hitsugaya hears the question he leans against the wall.

They all watch as he drops his head and close his eyes trying hard to control his emotions. He takes a deep breath, exhales and lifts his head, and as he does he senses her reiatsu outside the Shoten on the other side of wall from where he is leaning.

Hitsugaya looks around saying, 'she was not suppose to be there, I saw her and called for Matsumoto to come and watch over her, then a hollow appeared blocks away from her party…she and Ururu when to confront it'

Ichigo screamed saying, 'You let her go!!!'

Hitsugaya's head snapped up at him as he screamed, 'as they went towards the hollow another hollow appeared this one closer to the humans!! I made a very hard decision … I confronted the hollow closest to the humans and let her go to confront the other, so yes I let her go!!!'

He rolls his eyes as he says, 'there was no other option but to let her go… because if I didn't her friends would have been hurt and she would have never forgiven me!!'

They all are standing there stunned by his words and the emotions behind them.

Karin, who has overheard what was said, leans against the wall because she now understands truly why he was upset.

Ururu, has returned to the front of the Shoten now loudly says, 'Excuse me but the Urahara Kun and Yoruichi Sama would like you to come to the private office for a discussion about Karin Chan'

She starts to lead them to the backroom office to speak to Urahara.

She glances over to Hitsugaya who remains leaning against the wall.

She arches her brow then turns and continues to lead the others to the back.

Once he is sure he is alone, Hitsugaya presses his hand against the wall where he senses Karin's reisatu softly saying, 'I am sorry'.

He feels her hand pressing against his through the wall then he hears her soft reply saying, 'I am sorry.'

He starts to grin as he hears her then say, 'don't forget, per our bet we still have a few more days to hang out, just the two of us!!'

He chuckles as he says, 'I intent to hold you to it'

He then stands and walks to the back to join the others.

As he walks in, he notices Ururu grinning at him, as she tells everyone to take a sit.

She then walks out sending a text…

**_Text to Raven_**

**_All members of LSC are in the back office _**

**_Ururu_**

Hitsugaya sits next to Matsumoto.

His attention turns to Urahara and Yoruichi who have just entered the room.

* * *

Raven

Urahara, walks up to the table in his hand is the notebook in which he has kept his observations of the progression of Karin's shinigami powers.

Yoruichi sits at his side; they both look around at the faces staring at them.

Ichigo now looks to the man saying, 'Urahara what is going on with my sister!'

Urahara looks over to Hitsugaya and then to Ichigo saying, 'since you have come to realize that she can in fact see shinigami, I can now tell you what is going on'.

He looks to Ichigo saying, 'in a nutshell her shinigami powers have grown to the point that it is drawing the hollows from Hueco Mundo to the human world'

Ichigo's face and voice reflect a state of shock as he looks to Urahara saying, 'STOP!!!…Hold it!!! ...what are you saying?'

Urahara looks at him saying, 'Her strong reiatsu is drawing the Hollows to the human world.'

Ichigo looks at the man and screams saying, 'her what!!!... How can that be?'

Urahara looks at man, saying, 'What do you mean she is your sister you knew all along she possessed a strong reisatu, why would you not think her reisatu would become even stronger as she grew up?'

He walks over to Ichigo and stands in front of him saying, 'Do you forget, she has always been sensitive to hollows, souls, and Arrancar.'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'How long ….how long has she been fighting hollows?'

Urahara looks at him then opens his notebook saying, 'it started four years ago while you were in Soul Society battling…. she, Jinta, Ururu were recruited by Don Kanonji to fight hollows.'

Urahara looks up as he continues saying, 'once you returned they disbanded, but the hollows apparently would either attack her or souls around her so she continued to battle them.'

Ichigo sat there looking at the man, he is in shock as he said, 'Wait you mean to tell me while we were in soul society fighting four years ago you let my little sister fight hollows, and you did not tell me!!'

Urahara looks at the man saying, 'Yes, her reiatsu was strong enough to handle it.'

Hitsugaya then looks at Urahara asking, 'So she is the one they call Raven?'

Urahara looks to the white haired Taicho saying, 'Yes.'

Sado, Inoune, and Ishida look at each other with surprise and start to mumble amongst themselves, until Inoune spoke up as she looked to Urahara saying, 'I thought Raven was a myth.'

Ichigo looks to them saying, 'You knew about Raven?'

Sado looks to him saying, 'Yes of course, the souls in the city have been talking about her for years, a blacked hair girl who saves souls.'

Ishida pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose saying, 'we did not have any evidence proving that she was real, as much as I tried I could never sense her reisatu to track it so we called it a Myth; therefore we did not bring up the subject.'

Rukia looked to Urahara saying, 'Ishida has a point I too can't sense her reisatu; since learning of all this I have tried to find her but I cannot, why?'

Hearing her words Hitsugaya's eyes light up with amusement as he listens to Urahara say, 'Karin Chan has perfected the ability to hide her reisatu.'

Without looking around he continues saying, 'only one of us has the ability to sense her and I am currently looking into why.'

Ichigo stands up and he is pissed as he looks to Urahara, Matsumoto, Yoruichi and Hitsugaya saying, 'what the hell!!!.... why wasn't anyone been telling me what has been going on with my sister!'

Urahara looks to Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Yoruichi they all look back to Ichigo calmly saying, 'Kurosaki Ichigo, you already know the answer to that question.'

It is as if Ichigo has just been shot in his heart.

He closes his eyes and pounds his hands on the table then lays them flat so they can hold the weight of his body as he deflates his shoulders and hangs his head nodding in agreement.

He knows he must face his sister and she will tell him herself why she has kept him in the dark all these years, but deep down he already knows her reasons.

He swallows hard as he glares up at Urahara saying, 'what does all this mean…. Is Karin going to be alright?'

Hitsugaya looks to Urahara, his eyes asking the same question.

Urahara looks to both men saying, 'last night when she returned she had finally came to terms and accepted that the Hollows were drawn to her; so she provided the missing data on the amount of hollow attacks she had been encountering.'

Hitsugaya looks over to the man, his eyes showing concern as he asks, 'How Many?'

Urahara looks to him saying, 'She told us that on an average she had encounter up to 1 to 2 hollows a day; until three (3) weeks ago.

They suddenly increased to 5 to 6 a day and the hollows each time have become stronger.'

Hearing the number of hollows Karin had been encountering everyone quietly sits with a look of amazement planted on their faces.

Yoruichi looks to Ishida saying with a matter of fact tone, 'Quincy, this morning she exhibited the ability to manipulate her reisatu to Hirenkyaku.'

Ishida stands in shock saying, 'There is no way she could use Hirenkyaku!!'

Yoruichi replied only with the sounds of a chuckle.

Hitsugaya hearing this is news becomes intrigued.

While training he told her to use the reisatu in her feet, he did not think she would think to use it to Hirenkyaku.

He thinks no wonder she was moving at a high rate of speed today, but where was she going?

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees Urahara look over to Rukia, then to Ichigo saying, 'another thing she told us… the encounter yesterday outside the soccer fields when three souls where eaten, the pain she felt increased three fold… it was almost unbearable so I need to finish my calculations, but in order to do that she needs to show her true strength which I think she is now ready to do'

Hearing his words about the pain Karin is experiencing, Ichigo's eyes become large with fear as he says softly, 'I need to talk to my sister, where is she?'

All eyes look to Hitsugaya, as he stands and starts to walk toward the door saying, 'She is safe … she is here, but you need to truly calm down…. it because you cannot control your reisatu even now she can sense your emotions moving from anger to fear back to anger; in order to keep her calm you will need to be calm when you talk to her'

Ichigo looks at Hitsugaya, his voice raising saying, 'YOU …You are the only one that can sense her...why YOU!'

Rukia now stands by Ichigo trying to calm him down.

Hitsugaya now stands at the door he looks to Ichigo his eyes are soft and his voice is nonthreatening as he says, 'Kurosaki, I don't know why… maybe it is fate…who knows.'

He drops his eyes thinking then he looks over to Ichigo saying, ' it does not matter why anymore it just is…so accept it as I have.'

He turns and walks out the door followed by Urahara and Yoruichi.

With a big grin on her face, Matsumoto folds her arms over her breast and leans back in her chair thinking, Taicho is becoming a man right before my eyes.

Matsumoto, Rukia, Ishida, Sado, Renji, and Inoune sit talking while watching Ichigo closely as he sits there quietly thinking.

His face is solemn as he sits thinking about Karin and what she is going through.

He thinks of the stories about her facing hollows alone, he has had Rukia and the others but she has been alone.

His face now turns serious as he thinks about having to confront her, his expression then relaxes as he realizes she is still his sister and it will be bad at first but they will get through it.

He then thinks about Hitsugaya how he reacted when they spoke about Karin, Rukia and the others are silent as they now watch as his expressions change to a grin, Rukia finally says, 'Ichigo what are you thinking?'

His eyes darn to Matsumoto and he says, 'you may want to leave, because you don't want to hear this.'

Matsumoto stands and starts to walk towards the door, she stops and looks to Ichigo saying, 'be careful in what you are planning, just know they have always cared for each other …they just never realized how much until now!!'

She turns and walks out the door closing it behind her.

They sit around the table looking at Ichigo, Sado finally says, 'What are you up to'

Ichigo then says, 'once we know she is alright… I would like to exercise my right as her Ni Sama to see just type of relationship those two have.'

Renji looks to Ichigo and starts to laugh saying, 'So you are going to do to Hitsugaya Taicho what Kuchiki Taicho does to you!'

Rukia's eyes grow large as she looks to Ichigo saying, 'NO, she is not me…. she will kill you!!!'

He just rolls his eyes at her and ignores her words.

Ishida and Sado both shake their heads as they look at the orange haired man like he is crazy.

Inoune looks at Ichigo then softly says, 'Kurosaki Kun, why would you want to do that, Hitsugaya Taicho has already explained that they are not dating?"

He looks to Inoune and smiles wickedly saying, 'that's just it…he denied dating her.'

As the others sit and plan, Rukia stands off to the side with Inoune shaking her head while saying 'this not a good idea…'

* * *

The Training Room

Hitsugaya walks into the training room.

He projects from his Gigai and stands there talking with Hyourinmaru while watching Karin as she and Ururu spar with katanas.

Hitsugaya's eyes never leave her as he says to Hyourinmaru, 'Well now is your chance, would you like to meet her?'

The old dragon smirks as he growls saying, 'yes'.

As Hitsugaya steps toward the two women he reminds Hyourinmaru to be careful saying, 'she will be using a plan katana she was not yet achieved her Zanputkou'.

The old dragon replies 'yes we will be careful'

With that Hitsugaya flash steps to the side of Ururu, and blocks Karin strike with Hyourinmaru saying, 'Come Kurosaki, let's pick up where we left off this morning.'

Ururu looks at the two and starts to laugh as she steps out of the way saying, 'you two play nice.'

Matsumoto, Yoruichi and Urahara now join Ururu as she stands off to the side watching the two of them on the training grounds.

Karin looks at him, her eyes light with fire as she grins raising her hand to touch Hyourinmaru saying, 'Oi Toushirou it is about time, you let me...'

She is cut short as he pulls Hyourinmaru away from her reach saying with a teasing voice, 'No Kurosaki …you have to earn his respect before you can touch him!!'

Now he walks around her, his eyes never leaving hers as he saying, 'I want you to put all that you have into your strikes, if you break your katana use your new trick I felt you use this morning to quickly retrieve another katana and re-engage do you understand?'

Her eyes don't leave his as she says, 'Yes I understand, but can I use Kido?'

He puts back and looks to Urahara then to Karin saying, 'Kido can be too dangerous'

She steps closer to him, so close he can again smell her scent of Indian Holi spices, softly speaking in hush tones so only he can hear her as she says, 'Don't worry I could never use destruction against you, don't you trust me?'

He inhales her scent and looks at her and responses in the same hush tone saying, 'I trust you and I don't worry about you hurting me, I worry that you will hurt yourself.'

She smiles at him saying, 'it will be fine, you want to see everything right.'

He nods and she responded by giggling as she says 'so I will show kido'

She walks around him and again she speaks in hush tones that only he can hear saying, 'anyway I not letting you get out of hanging out with me for these few days, so I am not going to get hurt!!'

Urahara looks at the two and says, 'Karin Chan you can use kido, but please be careful.'

She smiles saying, 'Thanks Uncle Kisuke'

She looks at Hitsugaya saying, 'Toushirou I have another wager, that's if you're up for it!!'

He looks at her warily then says, 'Ok Kurosaki, what is your wager?'

She moves in even closer to him and whispers into his ear saying, 'If I win' as she speaks he pulls back from her and looks at her.

He then steps up to her and whispers in her ear saying, 'Ok and if I win'

Ichigo and the rest of the LSC have just entered the training room in time to see Karin backing away from Hitsugaya smiling saying, 'Deal!!'

She then launch into two back flips landing in her stance holding a katana in her hand shouting at Hitsugaya saying, 'Bring it on Snowball!!!'

Hitsugaya grins at her as he attacks saying, 'SNOWBALL!!! ... Raven … you are so going down!!!'

'CRACK'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

**_Ringtone: Where is the love ~ Black Eyed Peas_**

Next chapter: A battle fought and Siblings face each other

Don't worry, we will be going back into his side and her side soon…the plot need to unfold just a little more...

I am on the eastern coast of the US, the Blizzard rolled in and we got 24 inches of snow, with another 13 -18 inches expected Tuesday night……so look for the next update soon.

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	10. battle fought & Siblings face each other

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Now enjoy

Chapter 10: A battle fought and Siblings face each other

* * *

A wager worth fighting all out for…

Ichigo stands on the training ground, his mouth drops as he sees Karin yell to Hitsugaya saying, 'Bring it on Snowball!!!', even though he is thoroughly amused by her affectionate name for the man, he is feeling uneasy with the sound of Hyourinmaru clashing with her katana.

'CRACK'

Karin stands hard in place as Hitsugaya strikes, on her face is a teasing grin as she brings her foot up and kicks him in the chest sending him across the training grounds heading into a wall saying, 'you are not easily going to win this one !!' .

Ichigo's face lights up.

He is impressed thinking, 'Damn!! ... lit' Sis has some skills!!'

He jerks over to see Toushirou smirking at Karin as he breaks in air stopping just short of the wall teasing saying, 'Kurosaki, if you think it is worth having you are going to have to earn it.'

She attacks her moves are fluid as she strikes saying, 'You just make sure you are ready to give me what I would have earned!'

She jumps in air sending her katana down towards his head only to be blocked and thrown down to the ground landing on her hand then springing back to her feet, he looks at her saying, 'I will gladly give you what you earned, but you will earn it!'

She laughs as she charges him again.

Rukia looks to Urahara saying, 'What are they talking about?'

Urahara laughs saying, 'it seems they made a wager on their fight.'

Rukia looks over to Karin saying, 'What!! .. He is a Taicho and she is still human, how could she think she can defeat him?'

Ururu laughs as she looks to Ichigo, whose attention she now has, then to Rukia saying, 'Kuchiki San, Hitsugaya Kun is here in the human world and has a limiter on so he can only use a quarter of his power, and when he is training with Karin Chan he always uses a quarter of that.'

Ichigo looks at her then to Karin saying, 'What … he has been training with her?'

Ururu looks at him, then turns back to watch Hitsugaya and Karin saying, 'Yes, that is their morning date, they train.'

Yoruichi looks over to them, her voice is serious saying, 'this is different, in order for us to see how powerful she really is he will have continuously flux his power levels to meet hers.'

Sado looks to her saying, 'isn't that a little dangerous?'

Keeping her eyes on the battle, Yoruichi says, 'Yes it is, but he knows the importance of this test.'

Inoune looks to Yoruichi saying, 'Yoruichi Sama, are you saying Karin Chan can actually hurt Hitsugaya Taicho?'

Yoruichi turns and looks at her and the others saying, 'She is very powerful, so yes she can.'

Matsumoto looks to Hitsugaya then to Karin saying, 'Does she know?'

Urahara steps up saying, 'No.'

He looks at them, his face is serious as he says, 'if she did know, she would not fight all out and we would not have the information needed to finish my calculations.'

Ichigo eyes stays focused on Karin, as he says, 'Ururu, what is the wager she is fighting so hard to win?'

Ururu's eyes are also focused on the two battling in front of her saying, 'I don't know'.

Her eyes grow large as they hear Karin's katana again clash with Hyourinmaru her focus is hard on her friends as she then says, 'but whatever it is… she wants it bad!'

Their attention now turns to the individuals battling in front of them…

* * *

The test of her reisatu

Hitsugaya watches her careful, monitoring her levels he is impressed she is stronger then he first thought.

He again blocks her blows then counters this time he slaps her bottom with the flat part of Hyourinmaru, licks his finger, drawing a hash mark in the air saying, 'One'.

Matsumoto swallows her laughter and shock while everyone else stand with their mouth open, as they all witness the white haired Taicho acting very much out of character, with the move he just landed on Karin's bottom.

Ichigo's reiatsu raises as he steps up to say something only to silenced as he hears Karin say, 'Ich-nii if you are going be here, please stay calm and do not interfere'

He looks to his sister saying, 'Fine, but when you are done, we will talk!'

Karin stands rubbing her bottom looking at Hitsugaya who stands in front of her with a grin on his face, she again takes her stance saying, 'don't get cocky snowball, we are not done yet!'

Ishida step up and gasps loudly as he witnesses Karin move using Hirenkyaku, her speed in her feet as she attacks is unbelievable.

Hitsugaya quickly adjusts, but not before getting hit on his bottom with the flat of her sword therefore breaking it.

Ichigo starts to laugh loudly, Renji snickers, Matsumoto, Ishida, Sado, Inoune and Rukia choke as they trying to swallow down their laughter, while Ururu and Yoruichi shake their heads in approval.

Karin laughs as she now licks her fingers, drawing a hash mark in the air mockingly saying, 'one!'

She appears in front of him as he now rubs his bottom whispering, 'I always said you were a hard ass.'

She again uses Hirenkyaku to go and retrieve another Katana from the rack.

Ichigo stands beaming with pride as he laughs watching his sister best the white haired Taicho.

He looks over to Urahara and Yoruichi saying, 'She's good … Damn good!!'

Yoruichi watches Karin closely as she stands with her back to Hitsugaya selecting two beautiful butterfly swords and placing them in the waist of her pants under her shirt her eyes light up as she turns to Urahara saying, 'Kisuke did you see that!'

She knows his answer because he has a large grin on his face as he writes in his notebook.

Yoruichi's eyes are now back on the training field watching Karin who now stands her back still to Hitsugaya, but now with two katanas one in each hand.

Everyone braces themselves as they all hear her voice, stern and serious saying, 'Toushirou, don't underestimate me... I will WIN this… so be ready for anything because now I am bringing all I that have!!'

Ichigo watches with shock as Karin releases her reisatu and turns around facing Hitsugaya, who has also raises his reisatu levels to match hers.

Hitsugaya is amazed at her beauty, as he watches her standing before him; her eyes are fiery as red glow emanates from her body.

He turns his attention to the katanas she holds in her hands as he now brings Hyourinmaru in a ready stance; He grins as he watches as she runs towards him swinging the two Katanas in an attacking motion.

Seeing Hitsugaya ready himself for her attack, Karin quickly throws the katana blades first into ground; while his eyes focus on the katanas she threw into the ground she brings up her hands shouting 'Bakudo Spell # 9 Horin... Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!!!'

As she speaks orange hued tendrils with spiraling yellow patterns suddenly to erupt from her fingers towards a startled Hitsugaya, she starts uses Hirenkyaku as she spins a web around him, it never touches him it just surrounds him.

Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Inoune, Rukia, Renji, and Matsumoto stand there in shock each saying, 'WOAH!!!'

Hitsugaya maintains his level of reisatu to match hers as he quickly flashsteps while swinging Hyourinmaru, defensively around his body cutting the tendrils which continue to weave its web around him.

Urahara shouts that is incredible, as he continues to write in his notebook.

Ichigo now looks to Urahara saying, 'is she going to be alright, are there any side effects?'

Yoruichi and Ururu each start to laugh as they notice the tendrils have stopped moving and now not only completely surround Hitsugaya but now Karin; they looked like two flies caught in the middle a spider web.

Karin grins, as she again sends tendrils out from her fingers making the space less than two and half feet between them.

Hitsugaya looks at Karin confused saying, 'Kurosaki usually the point of the Bakudo Spell # 9 Horin, is to bind your opponent, not trap yourself and your opponent!'

Ichigo watches he too is confused as to why she would put herself in that position, he turns to Yoruichi and Ururu saying, 'what is she doing, why ...'

Yoruichi still watching Karin says to Ichigo, 'be quiet, and watch as the spider captures the fly.'

Karin now stands before Toushirou saying, 'Snowball, I never said I was going to bind you, I just wanted the battlefield smaller.'

Her eyes are locked on his hand as it starts to slowly raise Hyourinmaru as he says to her, 'How do you hope to win, standing here unarmed'

Hitsugaya looks as she arches her eyes at him, He then locks his eyes on her hands which slowly glide under her shirt into the waist of her pants, they light up with surprise as she pulls out the butterfly swords saying, 'who said I was unarmed!!'

She still holds the ends of the tendrils but now she spins the butterfly swords in the palms of hands, their eyes are locked as she takes her stance saying, 'let's finish this!!!'

He knows she has him trapped.

His eyes stay locked with hers as he grins saying, 'you sly little spider, yes let us finish this!!'

'CRACK…'

Ichigo stands amazed saying, 'Who taught her that?'

Ururu while keeping her eyes on her friend says, 'Karin, has perfected her own methods of fighting; they are unorthodox which makes them effective against an opponent such Hitsugaya Kun who was higher skills.'

They all look in awe, watching Hitsugaya and Karin sparring full speed.

Karin's eyes light up when she sees her opening, she moves in close to him blocks Hyourinmaru with the left butterfly sword, and slides it all the way down to the hilt, while swinging the around his body and positioning the right butterfly sword at his neck. Her lips kiss his ear as she whispers, 'You lost.'

As she pulls the butterfly swords from his neck, she sees him smirk as he lowers Hyourinmaru putting him into his sheath whispering to her, 'I never loose, could be that your wager was a lot better than mine.'

Before she could reply, she senses Ichigo and Urahara's reisatu now standing behind her, without turning around she says, 'Did you get all that you need?'

Urahara says, 'Yes, I should be finished with my calculation and have some recommendations in a couple hours.'

She tilts her head to Urahara saying, 'Good'.

She grins as she looks over to Hitsugaya saying, 'I want...' before she can finish her words she blackouts falling back into Ichigo's arms.

He stands there holding her, looking at her then to Urahara who says, 'She is fine, she just used all her reisatu so she must now rest and regain her strength…take her upstairs and lay her down so she can sleep.'

* * *

A Ni Sama faces his sister

Hitsugaya and Ichigo both sit in the room with Karin; watching her as she sleeps.

As much as Ichigo tried to make Hitsugaya leave her side, he could not make the white haired man go away.

Hitsugaya just sat there quietly ignoring Ichigo, his teal eyes never leaving her face.

After an hour of silence Ichigo finally looked up to the white haired Taicho saying, 'once I know she is fine, you and I will discuss your relationship!'

Hearing his words, before Hitsugaya could answer, Karin whose eyes are still closed weakly says, 'Ich-nii, Toushirou's and my relationship is just what is it … our relationship…stay out of it!'

Hitsugaya grins as he stands and walks over to her, Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya leans over and moves a strand of hair from Karin's face saying, 'Kurosaki, how are you?'

Ichigo's eyebrow raises as he sees his sister open her eyes and look at Hitsugaya, he breathes deeply as he takes note that the look that she gets him is a look that Rukia gives him, when either she just awakes from being injured or he awakes from being injured, bottom line he realizes his sister is in love with the terp!

Remembering that they are not alone Karin weakly grins at Hitsugaya saying, 'You lost Toushirou!!.... Pay up!!'

Hitsugaya's eyes glances over to Ichigo then back to Karin softly saying, 'get some rest, and I promise you we discuss our wager at a later time.'

He pats her arm saying, 'I know you are probably hungry I will talk with Urahara Kun about getting you some food' reading Hitsugaya's body language Karin smiles and nods.

Hitsugaya walks over to the door and looks over to Ichigo who has been quietly watching their interactions, saying, 'I will leave you to talk, if you need anything just let us know.'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'we need privacy!!'

Hitsugaya looks at Karin then back at Ichigo, his eyes are hard and threatening as he says 'Of course' and steps out shutting the door behind him.

Hearing her brother's tone Karin starts to sit up only to have Ichigo at her side gently pushing her back down saying, 'lay still you are still weak'.

She swats his hand from her as she sits up says, 'You didn't need to be rude to him.'

Ichigo looks at the closed door saying, 'That terp… I will deal with him later!'

Her eyes are fiery as she looks at her Ni Sama saying, 'Why are you being mean to him…what did he do to you?'

Ichigo looks to Karin, his words reflect anger as he says, 'He was supposed to be my friend and he should have told me about you!!'

She looks to her Ni Sama saying, 'He is my friend also and just so you know, even though he kept his word to me; he told me to talk to you, so your issues should be with me not with Toushirou.'

She reaches for a glass of water only to have Ichigo hand it to her, as she sits drinking the water he looks at her saying, 'Why Karin…why did not you come to me…why did not you trust me?'

Karin reacts to his words by spitting the water back into the glass coughing violently grasping of air; after taking a moment she sits there her anger and reisatu seething as she stares at him.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door Karin's eyes are focused on Ichigo's eyes as she says, 'Toushirou… everything is fine …. I am just talking to Ich-nii!!'

From the other side of the door Hitsugaya replies saying in a stern voice, 'I understand, but you have not fully recovered you must lower your reiatsu and keep it lowered.'

The two siblings continue to glare at each other, as they both saying in unison, 'NO PROBLEM!!'

Hitsugaya rolls his eyes as he walks back to the front with the others leaving the two hot heads to face each other.

Karin's voice is hard as she says, 'How dare you say ...why didn't I come to you!!" How dare you say … why didn't I trust you!!!'

Ichigo stands next to her again yelling, 'you should have come to me…I am your Ni Sama you should have talked to me!!'

She is angry as she jumps up and now leans against the table screaming, 'I DID COME to YOU telling you I saw you battling the hollows … You Ignored my words called me crazy and because you are my Ni Sama I believed your words … I believed… I was crazy!!'

She looks over to him her eyes are full of tears as she says, 'You have NO idea how much I wanted to run to you, but you refused to hear me!!'

The tears run down her face as she looks at him saying, 'So as things started happening NO I did not turn to you.'

He stands and takes her into his arms and holds her as she cries saying, 'I did not want you to tell me I was crazy again, I just could not take it!!'

He holds her stroking her hair trying to calm her saying, 'Karin I am sorry, I just did not want to believe that you would become involved with all of this; I wanted to protect you ... I wanted to keep you out of it!'

Karin looks to him saying, 'Ich-nii, I have always been a part of it… it is who I am … you must accept it.'

He holds her close saying, 'I know and I do accept it…I just don't like it!!'

Once she calms down they talk about what was been happening, he talks to her about the pain she experiences with the hollows, telling her about the things he experienced when going through that stage of his life; it has been a long time coming but they are finally bonding.

After Toushirou senses the two have calmed down, he knocks and brings her a plate of soba noodles and vegetables telling her to eat and then he walks out leaving the sibling alone to continue talking.

Ichigo looks at the closed door and then looks at her as she starts to eat, saying, 'How did he know to get you soba noodles and vegetables?'

She glances at him then continues to eat saying nothing.

He looks closer at her this time asking, 'are you dating him?'

She looks up saying, 'No… we are not dating' and continues to eat.

He gently takes her hand holding her chopsticks as he looks in her eyes saying, 'but you really like him don't you?'

She chews and swallows her vegetables as she says, 'Ich-nii, Toushirou and I'; she starts to blush uncontrollability saying, 'we are starting to find our way'

She pulls her hand free and continues to eat, he looks into her eyes saying, 'Find your way where, exactly?'

She licks the sauce on her lips as she locks her eyes with his, her eyes are giving him a warning to back off, a warning she knows from his expression that he is ignoring…

* * *

Tea with the LSC

After a few minutes Karin and Ichigo have joined the others in the front of the Shoten for tea, Ichigo has ensured that Karin is not sitting next to Hitsugaya; she is sitting protectively between Sado and himself.

They all look at her with questions in their eyes.

Everyone rolls their eyes as they hear Ishida say, 'Karin Chan, the skill you use to move quickly… how did you learn to do that?'

Karin looks over to him saying, 'I just concentrate my reisatu on my feet and move to where I want to go.'

Ishida looks at her pointing with excitement saying, 'so it is not Hirenkyaku!!'

Karin looks at him now with a confused expression saying, 'Hirenkyaku… Ishida Kun, I do not know that name… it is as I said... I just use my reisatu on my feet to move to where I want to go…nothing special about it at all.'

Everyone snickers at Ishida as he sits staring into his tea cup perplexed that Karin has described Hirenkyaku, a technique which has always been complex to him as nothing more than a parlor trick to her.

Karin picks up her tea and start to sip, when Rukia turns to her asking, 'Karin Chan, I must ask when you learned kido?'

Karin looks to her and chuckles as she pulls out her iPod, she turns it on and hands it to her; Rukia's eyes light up as she hears Tessa's voice giving instructs on the uses, forms, and techniques of Kido coming from the earplugs into her ears.

Rukia hands the iPod to Ichigo saying, 'All this time we thought you were listening to music, you were having instruction on Kido?'

Karin laughs saying, 'No, my Kido instruction is mixed in with my music, which for me makes it simple to learn.'

Rukia looks to Ichigo saying, 'maybe it would work for you?'

Ururu looks to Rukia then to Ichigo softly saying, 'Kurosaki Kun, would first have to learn how to restrain his reisatu, then we could teach him how to use it for Kido.'

Renji looks at him saying, 'forget it… It will never happen!!'

They all laugh at the orange haired man as he now sits embarrassed.

In an attempt to change the subject Ichigo looks to Karin asking, 'what level of Kido have you achieved?'

He is taken back when he hears her proudly say, 'Tessa Kun says I have accomplished the level of a second year academy student, and I am ready to begin the third year academy instruction.'

He looks to her saying, 'how long have you been studying Kido?'

She looks to him saying, 'a year and a half.'

She looks over to Ururu and smiles as she says, 'my Kido training has actually helped with my science and math classes in school!!'

Ichigo now sits there with an expression that can only be described as 'Sweatdrop!'

Matsumoto now looks to Karin, her voice full of mischief as she says, 'Your Kido is very good I really like that move you did on my Taicho.'

They all have laughter in their eyes as they look at Hitsugaya, who sits there sipping his tea, watching but saying nothing.

Ichigo looks over to Karin saying, 'Yes about that move, where exactly did you learn that?'

She grins as she says, 'That was something I recently picked up…it is used when you are engaging a more skillful opponent.'

She looks over to Hitsugaya bows her head with respect then continues saying, 'In order to achieve an advantage, you must distract them and then attack; it can only be successfully achieved if you know your opponent.'

Matsumoto takes advantage of the opening and teasingly says, 'Karin Chan like you know my Taicho?'

Before anyone can react, Karin looks to Matsumoto quickly saying, 'of course Rangiku San I do know your Taicho.'

Karin rolls her eyes at Matsumoto saying, 'do you forget it he who has volunteered to train me!!'

She then turned to Hitsugaya saying, 'you always correct the way I hold my katana, so I knew you would out of habit be watching the way I held onto my katanas, so when I threw them into the ground I knew that is where your eyes would be; hence my opening.'

Hitsugaya looks at her still saying nothing; he nods giving acknowledgment to her logic.

Inoune looks to Karin and then to Hitsugaya asking, 'Karin Chan, you fought hard to beat Hitsugaya Taicho, what exactly was it that you fought so hard to win?'

They all look at the two people sitting in front of them, their ears perk up to hear what the mystery wager is.

Karin sips her tea, her eyes are slyly looking to Hitsugaya as she softly says, 'Inoune San I don't know what it is I have won…. It is a mystery even to me.'

All eyes turn to the White hair Taicho as he sits there sipping his tea looking back at her saying nothing.

* * *

A/N…

I know I am a tease but I the fight and siblings facing each needed its own chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Ichigo and something unforgettable

Don't worry, we will be going back into his side and her side soon…the plot need to unfold just a little more...

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	11. Ichigo and something unforgettable

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always three sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… the last chapters where leading up this chapter

I was going to make this into two chapters but decided to leave it one …so it is pretty long

Now enjoy

Chapter 11: Ichigo and something unforgettable

* * *

Siblings Face Off

As all eyes fall on Hitsugaya, Karin stands and signals Ururu to join her for a private conversation; they now stand to the side talking.

Karin looks to her asking, 'Ururu Chan, while I was out earlier did Kimiko Chan come by with the DVD from last night?'

Ururu stands saying, 'Yes, she gave us the raw footage.' Karin looks at her asking, 'Well… did you have a chance to look at it?'

Ururu just nods her head saying, 'Yes, and before you ask it is already edited and ready for tomorrow's activities.'

Hitsugaya and Ichigo's heads jerk around to both Ururu and Karin, both saying, 'WHAT activities!!'

Hitsugaya looks to Ichigo and Ichigo looks to Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya pulls back and decides to let Ichigo find out what is going on with Karin.

Meanwhile, Karin ignores them as she hugs Ururu saying, 'I really don't know what I would do without you.' She pulls from her, still holding her by the arms Karin's eye become large and her voice is alarmed as she says, 'with everything going on I almost forgot we still have to get Yuzu and go shopping!!'

Ururu looks at her saying, 'Calm down…. Please… Jinta should have her in here any minute' Karin blows out exhaling hard looking at Ururu saying, 'OK what else did I forget?'

That is when she hears Ichigo again say loudly, 'WHAT activities!!'

She swings around and faces Ichigo rolling her eyes saying, 'Ich-nii, I told you last week that if the team won the championship, on the last day of school we would go the city college square for the presentation of the city trophy, and that is tomorrow…hopefully in the future you will pay more attention when I tell you something important!!'

Ichigo looks at his sister, holding his head saying, 'OK …I forgot!' He leans against the Shoten counter looking at her as she talks to Ururu thinking then he says, 'Wait… do you think you are going to that thing alone?'

She looks at him with a scowl on her face showing that she is getting irritated that he keeps interrupting her conversation with Ururu, her voice is full of irritation as she says, 'No, if you really want to know Toushirou is going with me!'

She turns back around to continue discussing the plans with Ururu, as all eyes look over to Hitsugaya, who remains silent watching the interactions between the siblings.

Ichigo looks at Karin while pointing to Hitsugaya saying, 'Why is he going?'

She turns to him her voice rising again with irritation saying, 'because he is'; she walks up to him and pokes her finger into his chest saying, 'what is the problem? … When I asked you last week, you said you were too busy!!'

Ichigo looks at her then Hitsugaya saying, 'I want to know what is going between you two?'

Karin's face turns red with embarrassment as she says, 'What are you talking about!'

Ichigo walks up to her saying, 'you know what I am talking about!!!'

Karin stands in front of Ichigo; her arms are folded in front of her chest while her foot taps hard against the wooden floor, she is confused and angry saying, 'No Ich-nii I don't, so get to the point because you are really starting to piss me off!!'

Now he walks up to her, this time he takes his finger and pokes her shoulder saying, 'you were seen in the mall yesterday, sitting on his lab, with his arms around you taking pictures in one of those photo booths!!'

Again everyone stands looking at both Karin and Hitsugaya, Karin steps up to her brother her face still has a look of confusion on it as she says, 'ok and what's your point?'

Ichigo looks at her saying, 'HA… you don't deny it!!!!....what were you doing on his lap!! ?'

Hitsugaya swallows his laughter as he watches as Karin turns to her Ni Sama with a smirk on her face saying, 'we were taking pictures, WHAT… did you think he should be sitting on my lap!'

Karin walks away from her Ni Sama and stands next to Rukia, saying 'Ich-nii what is it …. You are sounding like we did something wrong…when we did nothing but take pictures'

Ichigo looks at her arrogantly saying, 'That is not proper behavior for a young lady to seen on a man's lap in public… Isn't that right Ishida?'

Hitsugaya watches as Karin's eyes grow large with anger and are now glued to Ichigo's, while Ichigo's eyes are glued to hers and they are communicating; Hitsugaya stands ready because he knows with those two the situation could get volatile; therefore anything can happen.

Karin's eyes are still locked on Ichigo's when she hears Ishida say to her, 'Karin Chan, what your Ni Sama is saying is true, people seeing you sitting on Hitsugaya Taicho's lap may get the wrong idea.'

Karin takes note that as Ishida starts to speak Renji makes a failed attempt to cover his laughter with a cough. She thinks as she continues to stares into Ichigo's eyes, 'I am going to have to end this now, before these assholes screw up everything I worked hard for!!'

She mentally shakes off her anger and looks at Ishida batting her eyes innocently saying, 'Ishida Kun what type of ideas would people get, other than two people taking pictures in a booth?'

Ishida looks at her and starts to stammer saying, 'well you know…you know... they may say you're dating'

Karin, tilts her head as she softly taps her index finger against her temple, her eyes looking up to the ceiling saying, 'Humm' She now smiles looking at Ishida saying, 'Ishida Kun, if they were to say that we were dating I would say it was just two friends just taking pictures'

Her eyes now turn back to Ichigo's and they once again become locked, her voice is soft but stern saying, 'and that still does not justify saying it is improper behavior'

She now glances innocently to Rukia, who was standing next to her very quiet trying hard to stay out of it, saying, 'Kuchiki San, what is your take on what my Ni Sama feels is improper behavior for a young lady?'...

Rukia looks to Karin, she too stammers as she says, 'I … I really don't want to get involved...'

Karin's eyes once again lock with her brother's as she playfully nudges Rukia with her shoulder saying, 'oh come on Kuchiki San, I know you probably have seen some things since coming to live here in Kura Town, because I know I have SEEN some things over the years and they DO NOT compare to taking pictures in a photo booth with a friend. '

Rukia looks at Karin she sees where the young woman is about to take the conversation, she swallows hard as she looks to Ichigo, her eyes are nervous as she says, 'no taking pictures in a picture booth with a close friend is not considered improper.'

Karin, breaks the stare with Ichigo, bats her eyes at Rukia then hugs her as she smiles saying, 'I did not think so.'

She now stands looking at Ichigo with a look of satisfaction in her eyes, as she innocently smiles saying, 'is there anything else bothering you Ich-nii?'

He looks at her, his eyes are pissed that she out maneuvered him and beat him at his own game saying, 'No Karin, there is nothing else at the moment.'

Karin walks over to him kisses him on the cheek saying, 'good'; she then turns walks over and stands in front of Hitsugaya, who has quietly observed everything softly saying , 'I have to go shopping this afternoon for some things for tomorrows night's presentation would you mind going with me ?'

He looks her and coolly responds by saying, 'since I will be accompanying you tomorrow, I will need to pick up something to wear; so it will actually be best that I do go shopping with you.'

Matsumoto is heard saying with excitement, 'Taicho I want to go shopping too, can I go…can I go ... please' ; he looks to Karin who discreetly nods yes, then he says, 'Fine, just not too many stores'

Karin smiles saying, 'Great, I need to finish the last of the plans for tomorrow with Ururu so we will leave in an hour.'

Karin turns and looks at Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Ichigo, Inoune, and Sado saying with a chipper voice, 'would you guy like to go with us?'

They reply saying, 'No Thanks' then turn to see a pissed off Ichigo look at her quickly shaking his head, then storm out of the Shoten only to run into Jinta who is outside standing holding Yuzu; his arm encircle her tiny waist and he is reaching in to kiss her.

An already irritated Ichigo looks at the couple quickly runs over and pulls them apart saying, 'What the hell is going here!!'

Karin ignores the commotion coming from outside smiles as she glances to Hitsugaya then walks into the back of the Shoten to finish discussing the plans for tomorrow's award presentation with Ururu.

Hitsugaya grins he watches her walk into the back with Ururu; he then turns and walks out the door to see Sado, Ishida, and Rukia trying to pull Ichigo's hands from Jinta's neck as Yuzu stands crying while Matsumoto and Inoune try hard to calm her down.

* * *

Two Sisters part 1

Karin, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ururu, and a very upset Yuzu are walking through the mall.

Karin is trying hard to calm her twin down, but Yuzu stops walking and looks to her sister saying, 'Karin Chan you should have warned me that he was coming outside!!' Karin looks at her twin she is now getting upset as she says, 'Yuzu, you should have known he was there!!'

Hearing Karin's words Hitsugaya and Matsumoto make eye contact then watch and listen to the twins closely.

Yuzu blushes as she says, 'I was not paying attention'

Karin rolls her eyes and takes her sister by the arm and drags her to the side where they now stand alone saying, 'Yuzu, you have to pay attention, it is most important, we talked about this.'

Yuzu looks to Karin saying, 'Karin Chan, you know you could have warned me that he was coming outside… so why didn't you!'

Karin looks at her sister throws her arms up and rolling her eyes saying, 'I was preoccupied Yuzu, I forgot you were with him'

She grabs her twin and pulls her close whispering, 'anyway how was I to know he was trying to kiss you.'

Yuzu's eyes are large and teary as she says, 'It was to be my first and he ruined it!!!'

She then falls into Karin's arms crying, Karin pulls her to a bench and sits holding her saying, 'come on Yuzu, look at it this way it just was not the right time, and when it happens it will be special…. very special'

Yuzu drops her head on Karin's shoulder saying, 'Karin, he probably hates me.' Karin takes her sister by the chin making her look at her saying, 'Yuzu, you know like I do that red haired hell cat Jinta, would never hate you!!'

She takes a handkerchief from her purse and wipes Yuzu's eyes saying, 'so come on stop crying...Okay, it is going to be alright' Yuzu starts to sniffle saying, 'you're right...'

Karin looks at her smiling saying, 'I know I am right … now no more tears, fix your face so we can finish shopping'

Yuzu wipes her face with Karin's handkerchief, and pulls out her mirror, she looks into the mirror and sees Hitsugaya who is standing behind her looking into a store window talking to Matsumoto and Ururu, she puts on her lipstick, then discreetly nods towards Hitsugaya saying , 'Karin Chan, how is it going?'

Karin looks at her twin saying, 'it is ok, but because of that Idiot Ich-nii we have not had any time alone to talk and we really need to talk.'

Yuzu puts her mirror, handkerchief and lipstick into her purse saying, 'how do I look' Karin smiles as her saying, 'your beautiful'

Yuzu kisses and hugs her sister saying, 'Thanks, so are you'; she stands grins at her saying, 'now it is time break up this shopping trip' then runs over and takes Ururu and Matsumoto by the arm saying, 'come on you two let's go shoe shopping!'

Matsumoto squeaks with excitement while Ururu laughs saying, 'Come on let's go.'

He stands there looking into the store window his back is to her as she walks up standing next to him saying, 'It looks like it is just you and I'

He glances over to her and grins saying, 'fine', he looks back in to the store saying, 'what do you think?' She looks into the store saying, 'I don't know' she looks at him, smiles then takes him by the arm saying, ' come on…let's go in and find out'

* * *

Shopping for him

They are looking through the clothing on the rack, when Karin picks up a shirt, holds it against his chest tilting her head looking up at him saying, 'I like that color on you, what do you think?'

He looks to her, his glaze is serious as he asks, 'How is Yuzu Chan, is she alright?' She still holds the shirt against his chest breathing deeply saying, 'She will be alright... thank you for asking.'

He looks at the shirt she has selected saying, 'I like the color it is different I really don't wear shades of blue' her eyes are looking at the shirt, then his eyes as she says, 'It is nice it brings out the blue color, that hides within the green of your eyes.' She grins as she sees her words have made the tenth division Taicho blush.

She then turns and selects several other shirts putting them all into his arms; she then steps back and walks around him looking at him saying, 'let me see… yes definitely a 33 – 34 waist and a 34 length… Come on'

She grabs his arm and pulls him to the rack of slacks with his size , she pulls several pairs, throws them into his arms and then stands pointing to the fitting room saying, 'Ok Toushirou go in there and try these on… I will be standing right here waiting'

As he walks away Karin hears a familiar voice, 'Karin Chan...Karin Chan' she turns around to see her two teammates Kimiko and Shina standing in front of her smiling.

As they talk about tomorrow's activities Karin and Kimiko's back is to the fitting room, and they are talking about the DVD when Karin notices Shina's eyes become large as she says, 'Oh My GOD who is that?'; Just as Karin is turning into the direction of Shina's eyes she hears his voice say, 'Karin what do you think?'

Her mouth drops open, as did both Shina and Kimiko's as they stood facing him; he is standing innocently modeling the suit she selected, and it looked good.

They watched as he took the jacket off revealing, the slacks conformed to his body showing off his firm ass and thighs, the blue shirt showed the definition of his muscular shoulders, and her words were true the color of the shirt brought out the blue in his teal colored eyes making them sexier then ever.

The three young women stood speechless staring at him, Hitsugaya's eyes arched as he stood looking at her saying ,'Oi Karin' hearing those two words she snapped out of it saying, 'What!!'

He stood there grinning at her saying, 'Do you like it or not' she quickly pulled herself together, and then looked at him saying, 'how does the material feel?'

He looked at her confused as if he did not understand her question; She shook her head as she walked up to him putting her hands on his chest feeling the soft material laying across his chest and down is arms, she nods saying, 'It looks good and it feels good so yes'

Her eyes instinctively start to flare, as she turns to see Kimiko and Shina standing there gawking at Hitsugaya, She breathed deeply calming down as she then turned to him telling him to go back into the fitting room finish trying on the clothes.

He rolls his eyes, walks back into the fitting room and now stands looking at his reflection in the mirror, a smile slowly appears on his face as he overhears her tell her friends, 'NO!!!... He is one of a kind and he is all mine….so have a nice day and I will see you tomorrow.'

* * *

A Ni Sama

Meanwhile as Hitsugaya and Karin continue to shop at the mall, Ichigo and Rukia have returned home …

Rukia walks into his room checking to see if he has settled down, she finds him on his cell phone talking to someone saying, 'Yes thats right….Humm… it's a little harmless joke we are going to play that's all… don't worry it will be alright… OK… don't forget we will meet you here tomorrow…thanks I owe you!!"

He has a sly grin on his face as he disconnects phone, Rukia looks at him saying, 'Who was that on the phone?' He looks to her saying, 'No one really, just a friend of mine'

She does not believe him, and looks at him warily saying, 'I hope you are not planning something that will cause more trouble between you and the twins!'

He just looks at her saying nothing, she looks at him saying, 'Ichigo don't you think you are over reacting a little?' He now looks to her saying, 'No… I am not over reacting…they are my little sisters, and they are too young to be dating!'

She looks to him saying, "Ichigo please … they are sixteen (16) and will be seventeen (17) tomorrow!'

He looks at her; his eyes are full of surprise as he says, 'CRAP…with everything going on… I forgot their birthday is tomorrow!!!'

* * *

Two Sisters part 2.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ururu, Yuzu and Karin return from shopping, they walk into the Shoten to find Urahara sitting in the front waiting for them to return…

He looks up saying, "Karin Chan I am glad you have returned we need to talk.' She looks to him saying, 'You have finished your calculations?' He stands and starts to walk into the back saying, 'yes let's go to my office and discuss what it is you will need to do'

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are both shocked when they hear him say, 'Yuzu Chan come along, you are twins, you may not be as advanced as your sister, but when the time comes the solution will be the same.'

Karin and Yuzu are now holding hands as they turn to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, Yuzu smiles as she looks to them saying, 'don't worry… about time Ich-nii figures it out… I would have already told him' they turn and walk into the room, where they find a bruised Jinta, Tessa, and Yoruichi waiting.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto watch as Karin and Yuzu both walk over to Jinta; as Jinta stands before Yuzu, Tessa is overheard saying, 'That idiot boy refused to let anyone touch him, he kept saying he would wait for you to return.'

Yuzu's eyes water as her hands touch the bruises on his face, she looks over to Karin who stands next to her watching her carefully, softly saying, ' Yuzu concentrate with all your heart.'

Everyone watches as Yuzu nods takes a cleansing breathe and a green glow comes from hands starts to heal the bruises on Jinta's face. She finishes healing Jinta's face only to fall back into Karin's arms exhausted; everyone watches as Karin quickly holds her close and raises her reisatu. Her body again emits a red glow, as Yuzu's body starts emits an orange glow after a few seconds Yuzu regains her strength and stands tall.

Yuzu looks to her sister nodding that she is fine, Karin then lowers her reisatu and placing her into Jinta's waiting arms, where he sits and protectively holds her close.

Karin turns to find Hitsugaya standing quietly by her side watching her closely; he takes her by the hand and leads her to a seat which is places her between him and a stunned Matsumoto.

Matsumoto eyes are large as she looks to Yuzu then to Karin saying, 'I have never seen anyone transfer reisatu before.'

They all look up to Urahara, who is sitting again writing in his notebook saying, 'that is a unique talent that they can do because they are twins.'

* * *

The Solution to a Big Problem

Both girls look to Urahara their eyes are large with anticipation, saying, 'Ok Uncle Kisuke what is going on?'

Urahara looks up from writing in his notebook saying, 'Oh yes that'

He looks to Karin saying, 'Karin Chan your powers have doubled since we first noticed them, that is why the pain has been greater and the stronger hollows have started to come here.'

She looks to him saying, 'Uncle Kisuke does that mean I must now transition?'

He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder saying, 'you are not strong enough to make a safe transition, if we try now both your human and Shinigami form may die'

Hitsugaya looks at him then to her, he feels his heart ache he looks to Urahara and listens as he says to Karin, 'you still need a year before going through the process.'

She looks at him, her voice cracks with emotion as she saying, 'You said MAY… so you are not 100% certain, so there is a chance I will be fine if we do it now.'

Hearing her words Hitsugaya's head swings around, he takes her protectively into his arms and his voice is emotional and stern as he says to her, 'NO….YOU WILL NOT risk your life when all you have to do is wait a year.'

Karin is in his arms, she is trying hard not to cry as she looks into his eyes says, 'Toushirou, …I cannot live this way…every time I think about the souls who are being eaten by those Hollows …it..It hurts too much'

Urahara stands there grinning watching the young couple with hopes of maybe they will profess their feeling to each other, just when he thought Hitsugaya would speak his feelings, Yoruichi stood up hit him in head saying, 'Karin Chan and Hitsugaya Taicho, Kisuke does have a safe solution to this problem'; the young couple looks over to Urahara saying, 'what …what must be done?'

Urahara looks over to Yoruichi then to Hitsugaya and finally to Karin saying, 'earlier Ururu mention that Hitsugaya Taicho carries a limiter which cuts the amount of reisatu he can use here in the human world, I got the idea that we can create a limiter for you to wear until you are ready to transition.'

Karin looks to him saying, 'Uncle Kisuke is it really that simple? Will the hollows really stop coming?'

Urahara looks to her saying, 'Yes it is that simple it will cut down and safely maintain your powers keeping you from detection until you are ready to transition'

She looks at him saying, 'I can still proceed with the third year of Kido instruction?' He looks at her grinning saying, 'Yes your lesson's will still proceed as planned'

She looks up to him smiling saying, 'Ok… fine … so what will be that I must wear?'

Urahara looks to her saying, 'it should be jewelry… that is something that no one would ask questions about, when they see you wearing it all the time…so do you have something to give me so I can start on it now and you will have it first thing in the morning.'

She now sits there looking perplexed thinking; Hitsugaya looks at her saying, 'What's wrong?'

She looks at him shyly saying, 'I never wear jewelry so I don't have any Jewelry in which to make a limiter'

Hitsugaya looks at her, shakes his head and pulls out a red box from his many shopping bags, and gives it to Urahara saying, 'will this do'

Urahara opens the box and arches his eyebrows saying, 'yes this is prefect'

Karin looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'what is that?'

He looks to her saying, 'It is your birthday present.'

She attempts to jump up saying, 'let me see'

Hitsugaya holds her down saying, 'the surprise is taken away that I brought a gift, but the gift itself is still a surprise that you will have to wait until tomorrow to see.'

Hearing Hitsugaya's words to Karin, everyone starts to laugh at her as she sits her face turning red from embarrassment.

After a few minutes everyone walks out the back room, leaving Urahara and Yoruichi; Urahara with box in hand and starts to walk to his workshop he stops just before walking out of the room saying to Yoruichi who is walking towards him, 'Why...why did you stop them from speaking of their feelings for each other?'

She stood next to him, looking him in his eyes saying 'with Ichigo still on the warpath about their relationship, they will need someone to trust and right now we are all they have' she pats him on the back and walks out the room leaving him to think about her words…

* * *

Decisions to be made

Ururu had stayed over with Karin and Yuzu, the three girls giggled throughout the night laughing about their plans for the summer months which was to start tomorrow with the end of the school year. They were careful not to talk about any young men in their lives because they knew "HE" was listening to everything they said.

So as she awoke to the morning of her seventeenth birthday Karin looked out her window and saw a beautiful sky, her spirits were lifted because she knew Hitsugaya was going with her this evening to the trophy presentation, he had gotten her a birthday present and it was something to keep her safe from harm.

For the first time on her birthday she was happy and determined that nothing was going to spoil it.

Even when a hollow appeared before her as they walked to school, she was fine with allowing Rukia and Ichigo who followed her to school in their shinigami forms to handle dispatching it. Her day seem to go by fast, as she went about saying good bye for the summer break to her class mates, before she knew it her school day had ended and the summer break began.

She, Yuzu, and Ururu walked home laughing and teasing each other on the way, again escorted by Ichigo and Rukia who had to dispatch two (2) hollows this time; before she walked into the house Ichigo stood before her telling her to come to his room to talk.

Karin walked into Ichigo's room and was met by Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Matsumoto all in their Shinigami forms, the only one missing was Hitsugaya; Karin momentarily looked confused, until Matsumoto spoke up saying, 'Taicho had to make a stop but he will be here to escort you tonight, and we will be there too watching making sure everyone is safe.

Karin nodded saying, 'Thank you Rangiku San' she then turned to Ichigo who looked to be pissed just at the mention of Hitsugaya's name saying, 'Ich-nii you wanted to see me, what is it?'

He looked at her saying, 'I talked with Urahara, he said you agreed to wear a limiter until your body is can go through the transition process.' She looked at him saying, 'yes' he looked at her saying, 'did he tell you, that you will need to decide whether you are going to live as a human or transition before Toushirou returns to Soul Society tomorrow?'

Karin stood there shocked, she did not know that he would be returning so soon, Ichigo looked at her saying, 'Karin did you hear me' She pulled herself together saying, 'Yes Ich-nii, I heard you'

She stood tall as she took a deep breath saying, 'It is expected that Toushirou would need to report his findings, and I am prepared for him to do that'

Ichigo looked at her, his eyes are serious as he says, 'Karin what are you going to tell Toushirou?'

Karin looked at her brother she understood all too well his concern, she walked over to him and stood in front of him saying, 'When Uncle Kisuke determines when the process is 100% safe I will go through the transition, at that time I will examine my opinions of either trying to go to the academy or staying here and going to college'

Ichigo starts to say something only to have her fingers on his lips as she says, 'Ich-nii ... today is a celebration of the team championship and my and Yuzu's birthday…give me this day to enjoy.'

She hugs him as she says in his ear, 'as for Toushirou, he will come to us before he leaves tomorrow to discuss it.'

Rukia takes his arm and tells him to let it rest until tomorrow, he looks to the others and they all agree; he turns back to Karin and hugs her saying, 'fine go and get ready for the presentation' she smiles, kisses him and runs out of the room to get ready.

Ichigo looks at the closed door thinking about his sister…

* * *

Happy Birthday

Hitsugaya stepped up and knocked on the door, he wore the clothes she selected, the black slacks with Jacket to match, with the blue shirt and tie, in his hands he held a red box. Isshin opened the door, with excitement in his eyes saying, 'Come in Hitsugaya Kun, I am so glad to see you, please have a seat.'

He then proceeded to run to the live size poster of Karin's mother screaming, 'Misaki, our daughter Karin is going on her first date… this is wonderful, and he even brought her a gift'

As Karin started to walk down the stairs she yelled at her father saying, 'Goat Chin it's NOT a date...cut it out!!!'

Isshin now laid on the ground crying saying that his beautiful daughter had yelled at him on the very day she was born.

Karin entered the living room where Hitsugaya sat, his breathe was taken away when he saw her, she had on a dress … it fit her curves perfectly, it was blue with spaghetti straps, the hem stop just above the knee, stockings and high heels; her hair was pulled up in a bun showing off her bare neckline; in a word she was beautiful, but something was missing.

He stepped up to her and handed her the box saying, 'Happy Birthday'; she smiled at him, opened the box and almost fainted at what she saw.

It was a necklace made of gold with a daffodil pendant, the clasp was in the shape of a dragon's head with teal eyes; it was truly like him one of a kind. She stood here staring at it, speechless.

He looked at her as he took it out of the box whispering, 'I really hope you like this because you are going to have to wear it for awhile… and to make sure you do I had Urahara put Kido on it so only he or another Taicho such as myself can take it off, that way I will know you will be safe.'

Once it was on her neck, she turned to him, with tears in her eyes as she said, 'I love it' she hugged him tight then ran off to show Yuzu and Ururu her gift; which apparently they loved because he quickly heard the other two girls screaming in the other room.

Hitsugaya turned to see Ichigo standing there looking at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes, Hitsugaya did not know what to make of it, so he put it out of his mind; this was Karin's day and he was determined not to spoil it by getting into an argument with Ichigo.

That night at the presentation everything went well, Hitsugaya noticed how Isshin even though he acted strangely at times tonight he kept his eyes trained on both his daughters, but especially Karin it was as if he was accessing the effects the necklace had on her. Hitsugaya shook the thoughts from his mind as he now watched Karin as she gave her speech, she spoke about her teammates and the commitment the team had to the school; next came the DVD it showed highlights of the team, and of course the team party which actually was not bad when his looked at without emotion.

All in all everything was going great, except He just did not have any time alone with her; which was something he wanted because he needed to talk to her. As they were walking from the presentation he whispered to her, 'Kurosaki, I really need to talk to you about something' she looked at him and smiled saying 'ok, when we get to the house I will grab a jacket and we can go for a walk… alone.'

They walked into the house only to hear her and Yuzu's friends from school scream 'SURPRISE…Happy Birthday!!!!'

Hitsugaya stood rolling his eyes as Ichigo glared at him with a knowing grin; after an hour of talking to people, Karin discreetly pulled Hitsugaya to the side and points up to the roof…

* * *

Something unforgettable

They were alone on the roof away from everyone, just the two of them; they lay side by side looking up at the stars talking about the events of the past couple of days. He rolls over to his side and props his arm up to hold his head as he looked down at her; she was beautiful the moonlight was in her hair, she was smiling as her fingers lovingly caressed the necklace he given her for her birthday.

He grinned as he looks down at her saying, 'Kurosaki, I noticed something.' She looked up at him saying, 'What is that Toushirou?' he said, 'you stopped asking me to pay up on our wager.'

Her head jerked over to him and she now stared at him as she now protectively held the necklace around her neck saying, 'Is this not the payment of our wager?'

He looked at her with a sly grin saying, 'Kurosaki, did I not say that is your birthday present' she now had a confused look on her face as she rolls over and propped herself up on her side and looks into his eyes saying, 'yes...but I thought'

She was so close to him, that she could smell his scent, his eyes were mischievous as they now held hers captive, he grinned softly saying, 'Karin say it …I want to hear you say again what it was you wanted, what it was you fought so hard for … tell me again what it was you wanted.'

Her eyes were still locked with his as she said, 'If I win ... I want something from you that would only be shared with me and me alone, something so special that when we are apart I would know that you would not forget me because when you think of it you would only see my face ... no one else'

Her eyes were full of confidence as she says, 'That is what I want from you'; his eyes soften as he takes his hand and caresses her face as he says, 'there is something that I have never shared with anyone, and I find that you are the only one that I would want to share it with'.

She responds to his touch by moving closer to him, her eyes never leave his as she says, 'is that so'

He looked at her, the moonlight danced in her hair and against her skin, she was a goddess in his eyes; he decided regardless of the outcome he would have this moment with her and as she said it would be a moment that could not be taken away it would be theirs, so he pulled her completely to him, her body pressed against his, her lips are inches from his as he said, 'yes, that is so'.

Karin's eyes shined as she grinned teasingly whispering, 'Pay up Toushirou!'

His lips touched hers in a kiss that did not disappoint either of them, it lingered into a true passionate kiss; when he finally pulled from her and looked her in the eyes he said, 'Karin Kurosaki, I have given you my first and only kiss that I have ever shared, when I think of it I will only see you so no you will never be forgotten.'

Karin smiled as she looked back at him saying, 'Toushirou Hitsugaya, I have given you my first and only kiss that I have ever shared, when I think of it I will only see you so no you will never be forgotten.'

Toushirou pulled her in his arms, held her under the stars and whispered in her ear, 'So Kurosaki, if your brother asks can I tell him we are dating now?' She turned in his arms, looked up at him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again then laughed… saying 'yeah I guess so'

* * *

An unexpected guest

As the new couple sat on the roof in each other's arms glazing at the stars……

Downstairs everyone is sitting around talking and laughing, when there is a soft knock at the door, Rukia stands saying, 'I will get it' everyone watches as she walks to the door and opens it to hear a voice say, 'I hope I'm not too late.'

Matsumoto stands her mouth opens as she drops the cup of sake on the floor breaking it, Renji and Rukia also stand in disbelief at who they see.

While Ichigo walks up taking their hand saying, 'come in, you are right on time'

* * *

A/N…

Happy Belated Valentine's Day…

I hope you enjoyed it

This was a very long chapter, I proof read it over and over, I hope I captured all the mistakes, if not I apologize please let me know and I will correct.

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her side of the story part 4

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	12. Her side of the story part 4

A/N: I don't own Bleach;

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Now enjoy

Chapter 12: Her side of the story part 4

* * *

My first Kiss

It was my seventeenth birthday, and I spent the day with my family and Toushirou, he had given me the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life, I was speechless as he put it on my neck, I just could not believe that he had given it to me.

I knew when he did that; he would never again forget me.

So later that evening as we lay on the roof side by side looking up at the stars talking, I could not help but touch and caress the piece he had so tenderly put around my neck; I felt like I was in a dream, I was happy truly happy.

That is when a great day became an unforgettable moment….

I had just told Toushirou, I could not help thinking about Ichigo's reaction our friendship; I could not understand why he reacted so badly.

I looked over to see him looking down at me strangely saying, 'Kurosaki, I noticed something.'

I just looked up at him saying, 'What is that Toushirou?' he said, 'you stopped asking me to pay up on our wager.'

I became confused hearing his words and started to stare at him, I had a fear come over me that caused me to protectively hold the necklace around my neck; I started thinking maybe everything was a dream, I took deep breath and said, 'Is this not the payment of our wager?'

He looked at me with a sly grin saying, 'Kurosaki, did I not say that is your birthday present.'

I became confused and it showed on my face, my mind now started to play tricks on me as I heard it say "wait he did all this only to take it away"; I pushed those negative thoughts out of my mind as I rolled over and propped myself up on my side and looked nervously into his eyes saying, 'yes...but I thought.'

I did not realized until I smelled his scent of shiso and cardamom that I was so close to him; it was intoxicating as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was teasing me as much as I tried to turn away from him I could not.

Those eyes, which I loved so much now held me captive, I knew when he grinned softly saying, 'Karin say it …I want to hear you say again what it was you wanted, what it was you fought so hard for … say it.' I was completely his.

My eyes were still locked with his as I softly said words that came from my heart, 'If I win I want something from you that would only be shared with me and me alone, something so special that when we are apart I would know that you would not forget me because when you think of it you would only see my face ... no one else.'

Even though my eyes were full of confidence, I swallowed hard as I said, 'That is want from you'; I was taken aback by his eyes, they were sincere as he took his hand and caressed my face his voice soft and shy as he said, 'there is something that I have never shared with anyone, and I find that you are the only one that I would want to share it with'.

The more he stroked my face the closer I seem to move towards him; it was like I was under a spell, my eyes never left his all I could manage to say was, 'is that so.'

In the moonlight he was gorgeous; his hair danced in the soft breeze, not only his eyes held me captive, but now his arms. Never in my life had I been held by man, other than my father and brother, so when I felt my body pressed against his and my lips inches from his I felt myself starting to melt as he whispered, 'yes… that is so'.

I knew he was what I wanted, there was no doubt in my mind and in my heart he was the one chosen for me, so I grinned teasingly whispering, 'Pay up Toushirou!'

His lips touched mine in a kiss that took my breath away, his lips where soft and firm as they touched mine, he then gently opened my mouth and his tongue entered into my mouth he tasted of cool mint, I felt my arms instinctively go around his neck as I kissed him back. When I felt he pulled from me, I became sad because I wanted to hold on to him just a little longer but the look in his eyes told me I could have all the kissed I wanted from him but he needed to say something.

I looked at him and listened as he looked into my eyes saying, 'Karin Kurosaki, I have given you my first and only kiss that I have ever shared, when I think of it I will only see you so no you will never be forgotten.'

I blinked several times then smiled as I looked at him saying, 'Toushirou Hitsugaya, I have given you my first and only kiss that I have ever shared, when I think of it I will only see you so no you will never be forgotten.'

I leaned into his arms thinking about what I had always told Yuzu, "that your first kiss should be special" and Toushirou Hitsugaya had given me something special; an unforgettable moment we truly shared together that could never be taken away and when he asked me if he could now tell Ich-nii we where dating, I had tears of happiness in my eyes as I turned in his arms and kissed him saying, 'yeah I guess so..'

* * *

Our Future Plans

I sat on the roof leaning into his arms looking up at the stars, when he turned me in his arms to made me face him; he held my face in his hands and kissed me again, this time when he pulled away his hands remained on my face his forehead touched mine and his eye closed as his head tilted down. I heard him exhale softly; I held his hands which were still on my face saying, 'What is it?'

He looked up at me, his eyes where sad as he said, 'I have to go.' I now held his hand tighter as I said, 'Ich-nii told me you leave tomorrow.'

He looked at me saying, 'I was called back early… I was to leave this morning, but it was your birthday and more than anything I wanted so much to be with you so I pushed my departure until tonight' My eyes watered as I looked at him saying, 'how much longer?'

He looked at me and kissed the tears that started to roll down my face saying, 'don't cry please, it really hurts me when you cry.' I took a deep breath and exhaled and nodded as I said, 'I am sorry'

He looked at me and said, 'I leave in three hours, but I must speak with you about, my report.' I pulled myself together, looked up him saying 'Ok.'

He looked at me with hesitation as he said; 'Karin, I must tell them about you' I smiled at him and said, 'yes I know.'

He looked worried when he said, 'Ichigo now you, I fear they will became curious as to how this is happening and try to do experiments on you and your family.'

My smile never went away as I said, 'yes I know I thought of that too, but Uncle Kisuke said not to worry and he would send a letter with you that would explain all.'

Hearing my words Toushirou looked at me as he pulled out an letter which was in an envelope sealed with a wax stamp what looked to have an emblem of some sort on it, saying, 'I will assume this is the letter, I was asked by Urahara to deliver this to Sotachio as soon as I return tonight'

My eyes looked at the letter then looked at him I said nothing, but nodded my head; he put the letter back into his pocket saying, 'you are not going to tell me what this is, are you?'

I looked up at him and kissed him then said, 'it is not I don't want to tell you, it is I can't tell you because I don't know…what I do know is Uncle Kisuke said it would make things easier when the time comes to transition'

He looked at me, his eyes serious saying, 'so you have decided when the time comes to transition?'

I smiled at him saying, 'Yes.'

His eyes remained serious as he pulled from me and looked at me saying, 'I must know…. your decision to do this…was it based on our relationship?' I looked at him saying, 'I would be lying if I say it had nothing to do with it.'

His eyes became alarmed, I touched his lips softly with my fingers saying, 'Toushirou, the truth is I had made my decision long before you returned, it is just our relationship has now sealed it.'

He looked at me saying, 'depending on their decision, you may have to give up your human life and live in Soul Society.'

I looked at him and smiled saying from my heart, 'If I must, I know there will be adjustments, but that too will pass, it will be fine'

He pulled back from me with a look in his eyes telling me he was still unsure.

I kept my eyes locked on him as I climbed on him, sat on his lap straddling him then started to run my fingers through his hair, his arms went around my waist and held me as I then kissed him with all the passion that I had in me, he responded by returning the kiss, I pulled from him saying, 'what kind of life would I have if you were not there to share it?'

I moved from him a little then said, 'that is only if you want to share it'

His eyes twinkled as they looked at me saying, 'yes I want to share everything with you … I just needed to make sure that it is what you wanted'

He held me, in his arms saying, 'so once you decided to transition if you could choose, what is it you would like to do?'

I started to play with my necklace as I looked at him saying, 'If I had a choice I would still like to attend college here, of course that would be second to my duties whatever they may be; if I must get up my human life, I would like to experience the academy'.

He looked at me with an approving smile saying, 'It is clear to me, you want to continue to learn, and that alone it is great quality which is something, a lot of Taicho's are looking for in their new members.'

I smiled brightly saying, 'Thanks that means a lot coming from you, I was told by Tessa and Uncle Kisuke I will either place high or test out of the academy depending on how well I do with my instructions during the upcoming summer and next year'

He looked at me saying, 'speaking of which, Urahara told me you will meet your new instructor who will continue your swordsmanship training soon.'

I looked at him, saying, 'Do you know who it is?'

I swear I thought I saw him roll his eyes as he said, 'your Ni Sama and Urahara selected him, his name is Shinji Hirako, he is strange but he is good.'

My eyes became nervous as I looked at him saying, 'Do you trust him?'

He looked at me, his eyes where full of emotion as he said, 'When it comes to you, I don't trust anyone; but you are surrounded by your family, Urahara and the others…even thought I will not able to return for a while, I will be comforted to know they will keep you from harm'

When I heard him say the words, 'I will not able to return for a while' I wanted to again cry, but I held it together. He must have known my feelings because while still holding me straddled on his lap he seductively looked at me changing the subject saying, 'as for a division which one, would you like to join?'

I looked at him as I took my finger and licked it then slowly dragged it from my lips, down my chin, throat stopping at pendant of my necklace; then started to play the daffodil while saying, 'I have not been told much about the divisions, only thing that I know is the 10th has Taicho who is a hard ass'

When hearing me call him a hard ass, he playfully started kissing me all over, making me laugh while saying, 'I will let you think about what it is you want to do, just remember you wear my insignia around your neck and it does not matter where you go, you are still mine.'

Hearing his I words I started to laugh playful pointing at his nose saying, 'HA…snowball you finally admitted it…that this truly the insignia of the 10th division!!!'

He looked at me with smirk saying, 'Whatever fireball!!!'

As we bantered back and forth, I heard Ururu and Yuzu calling my name telling me to come down for our girl dance.

I looked to Toushirou he nodded, he kissed me then started to help me down into my window, I looked up and asked if he were coming, he grinned at me saying, 'go ahead I will catch up with you, I don't think us walking down stairs together would help with your Ni Sama's attitude.'

I laughed then ran off with Ururu and Yuzu leaving him alone on the roof.

* * *

Girl Dance

As Ururu, Yuzu and I walked downstairs into the living room we saw a strange looking girl standing talking to Rangiku, Rukia, and Inoune, since this was a girl dance and they were girls we approached them.

As we approached, I overheard the strange girl rudely screaming at Rangiku San saying, 'You will tell me why I was not informed!!' before I could reach Rangiku San, Inoune and Rukia intercepted me and started to steer me away from the girl and Rangiku San, Rukia saying in her chirpy voice, 'Karin Chan is everything alright?'

I looked at her saying, 'we are about to have a girl dance, I wanted you, Inoune San and Rangiku San to join us'

She looked to Rangiku San who was still in a heavy conversation and back to me saying, 'I and Inoune San will join you, Rangiku San is taking care of something right now'

I looked over to Rangiku and saw she was trying hard not to get upset with the strange girl, I looked back to Rukia saying, 'Who is that girl?'

Rukia looked at her, I noticed her body tense up as she rolled her eyes then looked back at me saying, 'She…she is one of Ichigo's friends.'

That is when the music started….

**_"Turn the Lights ON…. Every night I rush to my bed …with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you …when I close my eyes … I'm goin outta my head … lost in a fairytale …can you hold my hands and be my guide …. Clouds filled with stars cover your skies … and I hope it rains … you're the perfect lullaby … what kinda dream is this …. You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…. either way I, don't wanna wake up from you"_**

We were dancing it was my favorite song, because it reminded me so much of him and how I felt about him, even though it was a girl dance I wished that he were there dancing with me.

As I danced on the floor I watched the strange girl as she continued to interrogate Rangiku San, for some reason I momentarily became nervous as I watched as Toushirou walked into the room and stand in the back unnoticed.

The nervousness vanished once his eyes and mine locked again I heard the music…

**_"Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true…. (Turn the lights on)….My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air....'Cause you're my…You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…Either way I don't wanna wake up from you… (Turn the lights on)…Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain…Not even death can make us part …What kind of dream is this?"_**

He smiled as he watched me dance… I moved to the rhythm laughing with Ururu, Rukia, Inoune and Yuzu; I was happy after so long I had him as my boyfriend and even though I did not have him my arms at the moment, I had learned what it felt like to be in his arms and kissed by him.

**_"You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…Either way I don't wanna wake up from you… (Turn the lights on)…Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true…(Turn the lights on)…My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere…Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air...'Cause you're my"_**

I could tell he knew my thoughts because he arched his eyebrows licked his lips and grinned at me, I could only respond by rolling my eyes and start blushing.

The song was about to end as I looked to the back of the room I saw that strange girl look over at him, her eyes grew large with excitement as she turned and started walking towards him.

I looked back over at him just in time to see him watching me smiling; the look in his eyes revealed to me, even though he had yet to say it he loved me.

**_"You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare…Either way I don't wanna wake up from you… (Turn the lights on)…Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_**."

That was the last time I saw his smile…

* * *

Taken Away

He was so engrossed watching me that he did not see the strange girl until she walked up hugged then kisses him on the cheek loudly saying, 'I have been waiting to hear from you for over a month, what is going on?' all awhile still holding her arms around his waist not letting go.

I stopped dancing and started walking towards them my eyes becoming more and more full of fury with every step, I saw that he was so stunned to see her that his whole body shuddered, as he said, 'WH…What are you doing here?'

I now stood three (3) feet from them, my arms folded across my chest, tapping my foot on the carpeted floor quietly watching, listening and waiting for her to take her hands off of my boyfriend and waiting for my boyfriend to introduce us.

They both ignored me, he stood there still in shock looking at her while she looked to him saying, 'Ichigo, left a message telling me you where here waiting for me' she stood there still holding him by the waist, her face now was inches from his saying, 'Why have you not come to see me?'

Hearing her say Ichigo's name, I then looked around for him that fool had conveniently disappeared with his friends Ishida and Sado leaving a nervous Renji cowering in the corner.

I now stood thinking; if I live through this night I was going kill that asshole Ichigo!!!

I looked at Toushirou and could tell he was in shock, but I could not understand why, until she said, 'Hitsugaya are we not friends?' followed by 'Didn't you say we would spend time next time you came here?'

I started to get angry as I watched as he stood there still saying nothing to either of us, he just stared at her like she had two heads or something; if it were some else's boyfriend it would have been hilarious, but that was not the case it was mine… I DO NOT and WILL NOT SHARE MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Watching those two ignore me, my reisatu started to rise, she turned and looked at my face then she saw the necklace on my neck. Her eyes stared at the necklace on my neck then her reisatu started to rise as she turned back to Toushirou.

Hitsugaya must have sensed it because finally he snapped out of it as he looked at her saying, 'Yes we are friends, but I never said I was ….'

His words cut off as he again looked at her strangely, his body again shuddered as she held him closer rubbing her hands on his shoulders and arms saying, 'I have waited six months to see you, and you are spending time with me so come on!!'

She then grabbed his arm, looked at me as if daring me to follow then pulled him out the door, slamming it behind her.

I stood there in shock that a strange girl had just came into my home walked up hugged and kissed my boyfriend then dragged him off.

Ururu and Yuzu walked up and stood on each side of me, all three of us had fury in our eyes as we stood looking at the close door.

Rangiku San walked up to me saying, 'Karin Chan, can we talk in private?'

I turned to her saying, 'Rangiku San I know you care for him, and you would try every… and anything to help him out, but this time for your own good ... stay out of it.'

She again tried to say something, I looked at her saying, 'If you want to help him just make sure you have everything at the gate ready to leave in an hour!'

She hugged me whispering in my ear, 'just know that he has always loved you' then walked out the door to go and prepare their departure.

I then looked to Ururu and Yuzu, who in turn nodded, I glance over to Renji and Rukia who stood quietly watching, saying, 'GET over here… you two are coming with us and you are going to tell me what my fool of a Ni Sama has done' then we all ran out the door.

As I ran towards his reisatu the only thing on my mind was after finally sharing our feelings for each other and making a decision to be together, this happens.

I knew one day our relationship would be tested but never did I think it would be tested so soon and on my birthday…

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

Music: **_Sweet Dreams ~ Beyonce_**

As always please review...

Next chapter: HIS side of the story part 4

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	13. His side of the story part 4

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback…

Chapter 13: His side of the story part 4

* * *

Morning Thoughts

May 6th, it was the morning of Karin's seventeenth birthday, Toushirou Hitsugaya had awakened early at Inoune San's apartment, projected from his Gigai and now stands on the roof of the apartment thinking about the message he had just received from Sotaicho telling him to return today and report on the situation in Kura Towne.

He looked up at the sun rising over the rooftops smirking at his decision to return later tonight thinking, "I know, I must return, but today is Karin's birthday and I will spend time with her'

He then concentrated on the spicy aura of her reisatu ribbon, and started to grin as he found her, his eyebrow arch with humor as he senses she was at home and unusually calm therefore probably asleep.

He now stood shaking his head grinning thinking about the time they spent yesterday shopping, saying quietly, 'I must really ….really… have strong feeling for Karin because I went shopping with her, Matsumoto, Yuzu Chan and Ururu Chan; first of all I hate shopping and second I really hate shopping with Matsumoto.'

He hears himself laughing a little while saying, ' It turned out not to bad, Matsumoto, Yuzu Chan, and Ururu Chan went their separate ways, while Karin and I shopped together, he really laughs as he remembered her getting jealous then angry at her friends for gawking at him, he has a look of satisfaction as he says, 'that was priceless.'

He becomes quiet as he starts to think of her reaction to him as he stepped out the fitting room wearing the suit, the way her eyes slowly assessed him from the top of his head all the way down to his feet, and she scanned every inch of him.

He stands shivering with pleasure from the memory thinking, "It is not that I had never experienced anyone doing that to me before, usually I would sough at them making them embarrassed and they would stop. I did not react in that way this time, this time it was Karin and I enjoyed the way her eyes looked at me, the way her eyes reflected that she wanted me in the same way I wanted her, and it was at that moment I decide to take our relationship upon friendship."

He smirked as his thoughts then turned to the necklace he purchased for her birthday; he had found the piece several days ago while out looking around at Mall when she was purchasing Ururu Chan's gift, at the time he initially saw it he had no idea that he would be returning to the store to purchase the piece for her.

As we sat at the mall eating lunch as he looked at her she smiled, once again his thoughts returned to the way her eyes looked at him while he stood there in the suit; it only confirmed it was she who he had longed to be with all these years. So as they all continued to eat, he excused myself, walked to the store and purchased the piece.

He looks to the sky, as he remembers standing looking at it in the box after purchasing it knowing once anyone saw it on her neck they would know the connection between them; hence the reason Urahara Kun reacted the way he did when he opened the box and looked upon it.

He takes a long look at the beautiful sunrise, thinking, 'Urahara Kun, he is a strange man but I can tell he cares deeply for Karin, I will need to ensure he has selected someone to continue her training, and I need to understand what else he has planned for her.'

He sighs as begins to walk back into the apartment, he stops and again he senses her reisatu, he grins thinking, 'She's awake' then his faces scowls and he lightly moans whispering, "usually leaving this place does not bother me, but now I know it is going to hard"

* * *

Karin's Training

Matsumoto went ahead to Kurosaki's home while I went to Urahara's Shoten, where I was met by Tessa; he escorted me into the back where Urahara and Yoruichi sat having coffee.

Urahara grins as he pulls out the red box and holds it saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho this is a beautiful piece I believe Karin Chan will love it.'

I took the box, opened it and smiled, feeling good about the gift I had purchased for her; until hearing his words, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, have you given any thought to how the piece will be perceived by others?'

I looked at him saying, 'Urahara Kun, I do not understand your question.'

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya, I think you do understand the question'

She looked into my eyes, as she pointed to herself and Urahara saying, 'you don't have to answer to us…but when Ichigo sees it on her neck he will ask!!' I thought about her words carefully then said, 'I will address it when or if it happens.'

I picked up my coffee drank it, then took a deep brief breath then said, 'have you finalized Karin's training plans'

I became nervous when I saw Yoruichi quickly look over to Urahara rolling her eyes; she then shifted in her seat and stared at him. I looked at him, and watched as he put his cup down on the table then said, 'Kurosaki Ichigo has requested'

He looks at Yoruichi then said, 'and after much discussion I have agreed, that Shinji Hirako will become Karin Chan's swordsman instructor.'

My eyes became large with disbelief as I carefully placed my cup on the table, and then took a deep breath, in my mind as I heard Hyōrinmaru saying, 'Calm down, think before you open your mouth.'

My eyes flash anger as I calmly say, 'What the hell do you mean Shinji Hirako? …He and the Vizards hate us, why would you put her with them!!'

Urahara quietly watched me not effected by my outburst, he looked over to Yoruichi who just looked at him as I did, waiting for him to respond to my questions. He sighed then said, 'first he is qualified as the previous 5th division Taicho and as the leader of the Vizards, so his skills are above reproach.'

My face never change its expression as I continued to look at him, as he said, 'Kurosaki Ichigo and Shinji came to see me, their concern was if Karin Chan would have Vizard capabilities, I had already thought about that very thing so I had added as a part of my calculations.'

I just sat there staring at him as my mind raced, then he said the words what I feared he would say, 'She is Kurosaki Ichigo's sister and she is very strong, so there is a strong possibility she too will have Vizard abilities.'

He looked at me saying, 'Shinji felt strongly that she should train with them now before she transitions, that way she will be educated just in case she is faced with having to defeat her inner hollow.'

I sat there looking at the man, I knew what he said was best course of action, but I was nervous; I looked to Yoruichi saying, 'Yoruichi Sama, what are your thoughts?' She looked at me saying, 'Kisuke's logic is sound.'

I then looked at her hard saying, 'I sense there is something else you are not telling me.' She looked at me saying, 'Karin has never been informed about the Vizards, she will need to be prepared before encountering them.'

I looked at her then looked at Urahara, my face totally pissed as I said, 'Ok what the hell is the plan, I have been called back today and I need to ensure she will be fine before I leave!!"

Yoruichi looked at me saying, 'Calm down, it will be taken care of'

I raised my eyebrow as she said, 'Ichigo will tell her about it tonight after the presentation.'

I looked at her saying, 'are you sure?' She looked at me saying, 'No matter how crazy Ichigo is he does love Karin Chan, if he says he will talk to her trust him he will talk to her.'

I sighed as I looked at her, I began to stand only to be stopped by Urahara who looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho I have a favor to ask.'

* * *

A letter

I looked to Urahara saying, 'How I can I help you?'

He looked at me then pulled out a letter saying, 'I overheard you are returning today.' I looked at him, quietly saying, 'yes, I will leave sometime after Karin's presentation'

Again he has a look of surprise as he saying, 'so you are going to escort her tonight;' I looked at the man saying, 'Yes, if you recall I never said I would not.'

I sat looking at Urahara, thinking… "That man really can make me nervous at times." I shook off my thoughts then said, 'Urahara Kun, how can I help you?'

He leaned over to me holding a letter addressed to Sotaicho saying, 'nothing much, I just need you to give this to the big guy as soon as you return.' I cautiously looked at him saying, 'is he expecting it?'

He grinned saying, 'After you give him your report on the situation, he will be?' He then looked closer at me saying, 'you are going to provide him a report aren't you?'

I just stared at him holding my hand out to take the letter, I looked at it as he put it into my hands it had a wax steal the emblem of the 12th division, which will let him know it in fact came from Urahara. I stood and put it into my pocket saying, 'I will deliver it after I provide my report I believe it will assist with the situation.'

With that I picked up the red box, and walked out …I had to go and prepare for my evening.

* * *

Happy Birthday Karin

I stood in the Kurosaki living room, rolling my eyes as I heard Karin tell her father, 'Goat Chin it's NOT a date...cut it out!!' I was looking down at the box in my hand as she walked into the room, when I looked up and saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life.

My mouth dropped as I saw she had on a dress … it fit her curves perfectly, it was blue with spaghetti straps, the hem stop just above the knee, stockings and high heels; her hair was pulled up in a bun showing off her bare neckline; in a word she was beautiful.

I stepped up to her and handed her the box saying, 'Happy Birthday'; she smiled at me as she opened the box and almost fainted at what she saw.

she stood here staring at it the piece speechless, I grinned as I took it out of the box whispering, 'I really hope you like this because you are going to have to wear it for awhile… and to make sure you do I had Urahara put Kido on it so only he or another Taicho such as myself can take it off, that way I will know you will be safe.'

Once it was on her neck, she turned to me, with tears in her eyes as she said, 'I love it' she hugged me tight then ran off to show Yuzu and Ururu her gift; which apparently they loved because I heard screaming coming from the other room.

I stood there thinking, when I purchased it I had no idea it would be used as her limiter, and it would sit constantly against her neck for all to see that she was mine. Her reaction to the piece as I put it her neck, let me know I did the right thing.

I was baffled by Isshin Kurosaki's reaction to the piece, he stood in the hallway and watched as I put it on her neck; it wasn't until she passed him as she went to show Yuzu Chan and Ururu Chan did he get an opportunity to take a closer look at it, and then I saw his eyebrows raise looking as if he had concerns.

At the same time I saw Ichigo looking at me with mischief in his eyes, which told me he was totally obvious to the meaning behind the piece. I looked at him and chuckled with satisfaction because if he tried to take it off, first Karin would kill him before letting him touch it and second he lacks the kido skill to remove it.

The event went well, I enjoyed watching her speak about her team, and their commitment to the school; as I sat there I could not help but think of her potential, yes her potential to be a very good Taicho one day."

I looked up to see Matsumoto patrolling the area, and to see her reaction as she saw the piece on Karin's neck; she just stood there grinning giving me a silent look of approval. Strange even thought she is my vice captain, the woman always had a way of making me feel like her little brother.

Later during the evening Isshin pulled me aside asking with an unusual serious tone if the necklace I had given his daughter had any special meaning behind it, I looked him in his eyes saying, 'Yes.' I then stood firm looking into his eyes saying. 'I would have to leave her soon, and I wanted to her have something that would constantly remind her of my feelings for her.'

Then he grinned at me quietly saying, 'Have you told her of your feelings… if not don't you think you should', it was those words which made me look over to her, thinking "OH yeah that"

When I looked back at him, he was no longer standing there he had walked over and started to wrestling with Ichigo on the ground, giving me the opportunity to walk over to her without him luring around me. I walked over to her and whispered, 'Kurosaki, I really need to talk to you about something'

She smiled at me saying, 'ok, when we get to the house I will grab a jacket and we can go for a walk… alone.'

* * *

A first Kiss

As we lay on the roof, just the two of us, side by side looking up at the stars, side by side talking, I could not help but watch her as she touched and caressed the piece I had so tenderly put around her neck; I could tell she was happy truly happy.

It is then I felt comfortable enough to make my move ….

I grinned as I looked down at her saying, 'Kurosaki, I noticed something.' She looked up at me, her eyes confused saying, 'What is that Toushirou?'

I taken back a little but I continued by saying, 'you stopped asking me to pay up on our wager.' I saw confusion in her eyes as she said, 'Is this not the payment of our wager?'

I thought "interesting so she did not forget, she just thought the necklace was payment for the wager" oh yes, I could not have painted a better picture for what I had in store for her; I then looked at her with a sly grin saying, 'Kurosaki, did I not say that is your birthday present'

I watched as she rolls over and propped herself up on her side and looks into my eyes saying, 'yes...but I thought'

She was so close to me, that I could smell her scent of Indian Holi, I could not hold back the mischievous look in my eyes as they now held hers captive, I grinned softly saying, 'Karin say it …I want to hear you say again what it was you wanted, what it was you fought so hard for … say it.'

My heart skipped a beat as I heard her say the words that took me by surprise when she first said them as a wager, 'If I win I want something from you that would only be shared with me and me alone, something so special that when we are apart I would know that you would not forget me because when you think of it you would only see my face ... no one else.' Then she looked at me, her eyes were full of confidence as she says, 'That is want from you'

I could not help but to caress her face as I said, 'there is something that I have never shared with anyone, and I find that you are the only one that I would want to share it with'. She responded to my touch by moving closer to you, her eyes never left mine as she says, 'is that so'

I looked at her, the moonlight danced in her hair and against her skin, she was a goddess in my eyes; I decided regardless of the outcome I would have this moment with her and as she said it would be a moment that could not be taken away, so I pulled her completely to me her body pressed against mine, her lips are inches from as I said, 'yes'.

I could only smile as she looked at me teasingly whispering, 'Pay up Toushirou!'

My lips touched hers in a kiss that took my breath away, her lips where soft and firm as they touched mine, my tongue gently opened her mouth and entered she tasted spicy like cinnamon.

When I felt her arms instinctively go around my neck as she began to kiss me back, I knew she was truly mine.

It took all of my self control to pull away from her and her reaction I could tell she felt the same way, I still held her in my arm as I looked into her eyes saying, 'Karin Kurosaki, I have given you my first and only kiss that I have ever shared, when I think of it I will only see you so no you will never be forgotten.'

I watched her as she blinked several times then smiled saying, 'Toushirou Hitsugaya, I have given you my first and only kiss that I have ever shared, when I think of it I will only see you so no you will never be forgotten.'

She then leaned into my arms, I kissed her forehead as I looked to the stars thinking, "Yes, this is the right one for me, she is my first and I am her first."

I kiss her head again then whispered in her ear saying, 'So Kurosaki, if your brother asks can I tell him we are dating now?'

Yes I was the happiest man in the world, when she then turned in my arms and kissed me saying, 'yeah I guess so... '

* * *

Our Future Plans

I watched her as she sat on the roof leaning into my arms looking up at the stars; I had to tell her I had to leave in a few hours followed by what my report would contain.

I nervously turned her in my arms to make her face me; I held her face in my hands, kissed and touched her forehead to mine, then exhaled. She sensed my nervousness because she said, 'What is it?'

I tried hard not to show emotion as I looked at her saying, 'I have to go.' She held my hand tighter saying, 'Ich-nii told me you leave tomorrow.'

I sighed as I said, 'I was called back early… I was to leave this morning, but it was your birthday and more than anything I wanted so much to be with you so I pushed my departure until tonight' She started to cry as she said, 'how much longer?'

I looked at her and kissed the tears that started to roll down her face saying, 'don't cry please, it really hurts me when you cry.' She put on a brave face saying, 'I am sorry'

I looked at her saying, 'I leave in three hours, but I must speak with you about, my report.' Still with a brave face she looked at me saying 'Ok.'

I looked at her with hesitation saying; 'Karin, I must tell them about you.' My eyes turned wary as I observed her as she just smiled saying, 'yes I know.'

I then said, 'Ichigo now you, I fear they will became curious as to how this is happening and try to do experiments on you and your family.'

Again she smiled saying, 'yes I know I thought of that too, but Uncle Kisuke said not to worry and he would send a letter with you that would explain all.'

Hearing her words I pulled out the letter I received from Urahara, saying, 'I will assume this is the letter, I was asked by Urahara to deliver this to Sotachio.'

She nodded her head, as her eyes looked at the letter then looked at me; I then put the letter back into my pocket saying, 'you are not going to tell me what this is, are you?'

She looked up and kissed me saying, 'it is not I don't want to tell you, it is I can't tell you because I don't know…what I do know is Uncle Kisuke said it would make things easier when the time comes to transition'

Hearing that she was going to go through the transition made me think that I may have interfered with her decision, I looked at her saying, 'so you have decided when the time comes to transition?'

She smiled saying, 'Yes.' I pulled from her and looked saying, 'I must know…. your decision to do this…was it based on our relationship?' She looked at me saying, 'I would be lying if I say it had nothing to do with it.'

I became afraid and she read it in my eyes, because she touched my lips softly with her fingers saying, 'Toushirou, the truth is I had made my decision long before you returned, it is just our relationship has now sealed it.'

I looked at her wary saying, 'depending on their decision, you may have to give up your human life and live in Soul Society.'

She looked at me smiling saying softly, 'If I must, I know there will be adjustments, but that too will pass, it will be fine'

I pulled back from her and continued to look at her with wary eyes.

I was taken back in what she did next.

She kept her eyes locked on mine as she climbed on me, straddled my lap and started to run her fingers through my hair; my arms instinctively went around her waist, as she kiss me I could only respond by returning the kiss. My heart stopped as she pulled from me saying, 'what kind of life would I have if you were not there to share it?'

She pulled from me, our eyes still locked as she then said, 'that is only if you want to share it.'

I could not believe it, even though she didn't say it I knew she loved me, I smiled saying, 'yes I want to share everything with you … I just needed to make sure that it is what you wanted'

I pulled her into my arms saying, 'so once you decided to transition if you could choose, what is it you would like to do?'

I then watched as she started to play with her necklace saying, 'If I had a choice I would still like to attend college here, of course that would be second to my duties whatever they may be; if I must get up my human life, I would like to experience the academy'.

She never ceased to amaze me, I could only looked at her with an approving smile saying, 'It is clear to me, you want to continue to learn, and that alone it is great quality which is something, a lot of Taicho's are looking for in their new members.'

She smiled brightly saying, 'Thanks that means a lot coming from you, I was told by Tessa and Uncle Kisuke I will either place high or test out of the academy depending on how well I do with my instructions during the upcoming summer and next year'

As much as I hated it, I had to tell her about her new instructor, so I looked at her saying, 'speaking of which, Urahara told me you will meet your new instructor who will continue your swordsmanship training soon.'

She looked excited as she said, 'Do you know who it is?'

I took a deep breath trying not to roll my eyes as I said, 'your Ni Sama and Urahara selected him, his name is Shinji Hirako, he is strange but he is good.'

She must have picked up my concern, because her eyes became nervous as she said, 'Do you trust him?'

My eyes were full of emotion as I said, 'When it comes to you, I don't trust anyone; but you are surrounded by your family, Urahara and the others…even though I will not able to return for a while, I will be comforted to know they will keep you from harm'

I sighed as I said, 'I will not able to return for a while' she was still sitting on my lap and I could tell she was about to get upset again so I pulled her closer to me softly saying, 'as for a division which one, would you like to join?'

That girl, I do love her … she teased me as she started to play with the daffodil pendant while saying, 'I have not been told much about the divisions, and only thing that I know is the 10th has Taicho who is a hard ass'

I did what any man would in that position, started kissing her all over saying, 'I will let you think about what it is you want to do, just remember you wear my insignia around your neck and it does not matter where you go, you are still mine.'

I didn't believe I said it, but I did because she just playful pointed at my nose saying, 'HA…snowball you finally admitted it…that this truly the insignia of the 10th division!!!'

I could only look at her with smirk saying, 'Whatever fireball!!!'

As we bantered back and forth, I heard Ururu and Yuzu calling her name telling her to come down for their girl dance.

I nodded then kissed her, as I helped her down into her window, she looked up and asked if I were coming; I just grinned at her saying, 'go ahead I will catch up with you, I don't think us walking down stairs together would help with your Ni Sama's attitude.'

I listened as Karin, Yuzu, and Ururu walked downstairs talking, I could tell she was as happy as I. I stood there looking up at the stars smiling because she had accepted me, she is mine and I am hers, it was then I felt that I could return to my division.

I listened as the music began to play, curiosity came over me I wanted to see her "girl dance"; I rejoined the party and stood in the back of the room unnoticed watching her dance.

My glaze stayed on her, watching the way she moved her hips to the music; then our eyes locked, it was like no one else existed just she and I. She had that look in her eyes, the same look she had yesterday when I walked out in the suit, and I instinctively licked my lips and grinned. She looked cute as she blushed in response to it.

I had to leave in an hour and just wanted to get her alone to hold her in my arms once more, so I took a step with the intent to walk up to her, that is when things took a terrible turn….

* * *

An unexpected guest

Hiyori Sarugaki…

There are not too many ways I can describe her without getting complains from my division members about the sudden drop in the division temperature so I will just say, "that girl when we met during the battle with Aizen struck me as a pain in the ass and every experience I encountered with her after, has always proved my first impression to be dead on!!!"

So when she walked up to me out of nowhere grabbed, hugged and kissed me on the cheek saying, 'I have been waiting to hear from you for over three weeks, what is going on?'

My body shuddered as I looked at her small hands holding on to my waist, my eyes twitched as I heard Hyōrinmaru tell me, "calm down…not here too many humans"

I swallowed hard as I stood there trying to filter the words that were quickly flowing through my mind working their way to my mouth, I could only say, 'WH…What are you doing here?'

My thoughts briefly went to Karin, Karin is jealous; this was not good I had to get away from this crazy girl. Then I heard her say 'Ichigo, left a message telling me you where here waiting for me'

Hearing Ichigo Kurosaki's name I just stood there with a blank look on my face, as I thought with disbelief that he would stoop so low to do this.

My eyes tensed up, this would not go without retaliation. Tomorrow I would make an appointment to meet Kuchiki Taicho to discuss his sister's relationship with Kurosaki; more to the point have Abarai take over her duties in the Human world.

Then I felt Hiyori tighten her grip on my waist, I immediately blinked the thoughts of Kurosaki Ichigo from my mind; it was then that I noticed her face now was inches from mine saying, 'Why have you not come to see me?'

I could only look at her, I could not speak again my body shuddered this time I heard Hyōrinmaru say in my mind the same words I was thinking 'what the hell is going on!! … Get this crazy bitch off of me!!!'

My eyes were wide as she then said, 'Hitsugaya are we not friends?'

I had not seen this crazy girl since being in stuck with her in the 4th division recovering from the injuries I received while battling Aizen; my eyes again twitched, this time I grinned teeth as I heard her say, 'Didn't you say we would spend time with me the next time you came here?'

Suddenly I felt Karin's reisatu started to rise, followed by Hiyori's, I quickly snapped out of it as I looked at her saying, 'Yes we are friends, but I never said I was ….'

She held me closer as she began rubbing her hands on my shoulders and arms saying, 'I have waited six months to see you, and you are spending time with me so come on!!'

I looked at her strangely and again my body shuddered thinking only of getting this crazy girl away from Karin and the others, so when she then grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door, I did not fight I went with her.

The only regret I had was she intentionally baited my girlfriend… Karin…. a girl I knew would follow…. This is not good…Not good at all!!!

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

Sorry it is another long chapter, but remember he has a lot more going on, which ties into the plot of the story.

As always please review...

Next chapter: What the hell is a Vizard!!!

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	14. Her Side: What the hell is a Vizard!

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 14: Her Side: What the hell is a Vizard!!!

* * *

Keeping a Secret

Karin, Rukia, Renji, Ururu and Yuzu ran towards Hitsugaya's location, it wasn't until Karin felt Hitsugaya's reisatu rise a little did she suddenly stop running and turn to Yuzu and Ururu saying, 'Ururu, please go with Yuzu back to the house and wait for me there.'

Rukia and Renji believing that Yuzu could not see Shinigami were not surprised to see Karin say this to Ururu and Yuzu, but they were surprised to see Yuzu's eyes flare with anger saying, 'No I will not leave you!!'

Karin seeing and hearing her sister's reaction quietly turned and looked into her eyes, Yuzu stood her ground as she looked back into Karin's eyes; Renji watched as the two siblings now stood there silently staring into each other's eyes as if in a trance. Rukia warily looked at them; she had been around the twins for years but never seen them like this before and it started to scare her. Ururu knowing what was going on positioned herself protectively at their side watching them both.

Karin and Yuzu now stood there silently communicating with each other; more to the point they were arguing. An argument that only they could hear… this was another part the power they shared… telepathy, the power to communicate using their minds.

It was not until after the incident with Karin being late and Yuzu becoming upset did they agree to use their powers of mental telepathy. Therefore when Yuzu and Jinta got caught by Ichigo the other day Yuzu had expected Karin would have warned her that he was walking out the door; hence the reason Yuzu was so upset with Karin the other day at the mall.

Karin's mind softy says, 'Yuzu, please… you cannot go any further without them finding out about your secret, we talked about this …. Did we not decide we would not yet reveal that you also had Shinigami powers?' Yuzu stubbornly responds saying, 'Yes, but that does not matter… I can sense that girl's power, you may get hurt or even killed I will not allow you go without me!'

Karin's tone becomes irritated as she says, 'Yuzu, please I can't stand here arguing with you about this, I must go to him before he does something stupid.' Yuzu starts to get upset, as she says, 'What if she attacks you do you forget they have put a limiter on your neck!!... You are truly limited!'

Karin now is upset as she says, 'Yuzu, I know…. why do you think I brought Rukia and Renji with me, anyway Toushirou will not let anything happen to me.' Yuzu is still upset as she says, 'how do you know Karin… how do you know he will not allow that girl to hurt you!' Karin tone is now calm as she says, 'because he asked and I have accepted …Yuzu … he is my boyfriend…Please you must go, so I can be with him…Please'

Suddenly everyone is startled when they hear Yuzu scream and grab her sister hugging her all awhile laughing; Renji and Rukia look at them strangely while Ururu stands trying to keep a straight face when she hears Yuzu whisper to Karin, 'why didn't you tell me he asked you to be his girlfriend.'

Unbeknownst to Karin, Rukia has also heard what Yuzu said and now stands looking at her with concern. Karin now standing with a scowl on her face says to her sister while pushing her into Ururu's arms, 'Yuzu go with Ururu to the house and wait for me.'

Yuzu looks at her saying, 'Fine we will talk about it later' she looks to Ururu then they both start to walk off in the other direction.

Karin watches them for a moment then turns and looks to a confused Renji and Rukia saying 'I have not forgotten you two still own me an explanation, especially now that I sense that girl's reisatu … So you really need to tell me who the hell she is…RIGHT NOW!!!"

* * *

Who is she and what is their connection?

Renji drops his head and quietly thinks of what it is he is going to say, then he looks to Rukia then to Karin, saying, 'We were told they met during the battle with Aizen.'

He continues by pointing to himself and Rukia saying, 'We were still stranded in Hueco Mundo fighting Yama, while Ichigo returned to here to assist the Taichos with the battle with Aizen. We where told it was a horrific battle, Hiyori and the Vizards had arrived in time to assist the Taichos with battling Aizen's Arrancar.'

I looked at him confused then said, 'Wait… what and who are the Vizards?'

They both now stood with surprised looks on their faces. Rukia spoke up first saying, 'Karin, I think you need to speak with your Ni Sama about that... he can explain it to you.' She then went on to say Toushirou and Hiyori both were almost killed and lay in the 4th Division for months recovering.

Renji then looked at me saying, 'actually this is the first time since being almost killed that he has taken another assignment here in the human world.

I looked at them, assessing the information they gave me; I then said, 'OK so that I understand….they both met at the battle with Aizen.' They both looked at me nodding their head in agreement; then I said, 'They both were seriously wounded and almost died' again they both looked at me nodding their head in agreement.

I then said, 'so they where in the 4th division healing together for months.' They again nodded their heads in agreement. I then asked, "how many months he was in the 4th division?' Renji looked to Rukia, looked at me then said, 'he was in there for seven months.'

I was shocked and almost in tears, finding out that he had been seriously hurt and I had no idea; I felt Rukia's hand touch my shoulder as she said, 'Karin are you alright?'

I shook my head saying, 'yes I am fine' I looked to Renji saying, 'so they were in the 4th division together, so I am assuming being stuck there together they probably would have become friends.'

They looked at each other and said, 'I guess so' I then looked at them saying, 'was there anyone else in there recovering with them?'

They both looked at each other then Renji said, 'Karin Chan there were a lot wounded during that time.' He put his head down saying, 'It was a bad time for everyone, even now there are still others who are still recovering.'

I looked at him and felt the sadness of his words, I took a deep breath thinking, 'come on Karin, he is alright, he has recovered and he is your boyfriend…relax.' Then I heard a voice in my head say, 'something is just not right, he should have told us about this….Karin stay on guard.' I ignored the voice and focused my energy on staying positive, thinking 'there is still so much I don't know about him, but given some time I will learn all there is to know.'

I then looked over to Rukia and Renji softly saying, 'Thank you for telling me …. Come let's get moving, and I can feel Toushirou, he is stranding to maintain his temper!'

As I started to run toward the riverbank I could feel them both looking at me strangely.

* * *

Ichigo and Shinji

Meanwhile, at the same exact time across town….

Ichigo and Shinji sat on a roof top taking a breather after killing several hollows which had appeared as they were returning to the party in order to introduce Shinji to Karin.

Shinji looks over to Ichigo saying, 'So Kurosaki tell me about Karin Chan.' Ichigo looks up at the night sky sighs then looks to Shinji saying, 'what exactly do you want to know?' Ichigo understands his question, but he just doesn't know exactly what to say about the young woman who he only just realized in the last few days existed.

Shinji looks at his friend saying, 'Ichigo tell me what is she like as a little sister.' Ichigo's eyes are emotional as he stares into the night saying, 'before my mom died Karin had always smiled she and Yuzu would follow me everywhere.'

He picks at one of the shingles of the roof as he says, 'after my mother died she never really smiled anymore, she never really shared any of her true feelings with us, she became cynical and sarcastic to everyone accept me.' He throws pieces of the shingles to the ground as he says, 'for the last five years with me being involved with the Shinigami I really have not been there for her so we have grown apart.'

Shinji looks to Ichigo saying, 'do you really think she has changed that much?' Ichigo looks to his friend, his voice cracking saying, 'I duno…. No I take that back!!.... she has not changed too much she is still cynical!!'

He scowls then says, 'hell because she was pissed with me she never told me she had shinigami powers!!!'

Shinji looks hard at his friend saying, 'we have agreed to your request to train her …..But you need to understand something.' He eyes are serious as he says, 'her training will be very hard for you both.'

Ichigo's eyes grow large as Shinji continues to speak saying, 'Even though she has not transitioned and therefore still human … She will be undergoing the same training you had undergone and that it will be hard for her.' Ichigo listens as Shinji then says, 'for your part … you will have to watch and not interfere, it is because you love her and want to protect her that it will be hard for you.'

Ichigo now realizing what he has requested looks at him hard, Shinji sees this and pats him on his shoulders, while with a ensuring tone saying, 'Ichigo I have talked to Urahara in depth about this and he feels she will be able complete the training.'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'If that is the case why are you bringing this up?'

Shinji looks at him saying, 'she is your sister, you little sister and you will have sit there and watch her undergo training…. I need to make sure you don't attack us if she gets hurt or starts to cry'

Ichigo looks at him hard saying, 'don't worry …Karin, she will never let us see her cry… and as long as you do not abuse her …I will not interfere.' Shinji looks at him and nods his head in agreement.

The two friends continue to sit and talk about Karin and her upcoming training, while at that same exact time…..

* * *

Hitsugaya's girl trouble

Renji, Rukia and I found Toushirou and Hiyori standing by the riverbank talking, as we approached I heard him say, 'Yes Hiyori we are friends…friends like FRIENDS…not...not…not' I could tell he trying hard not to lose his temper as he then said, 'NOT GIRLFRIEND!!!'

I felt his body language tense up as we came closer, so I stopped signaling Renji and Rukia to also stop. We stood back and watched as Hiyori looked at him, her body shaking, I could tell she was trying hard not to react to his rejection with tears, while I heard her voice say with disbelief, 'Hitsugaya…Shinji told me you that, you sent a message asking his permission for you and I to date.'

Now I stood blinking my eyes in disbelief in what I heard; then I thought about the name Shinji my eyes became large as I looked down wondering if this was the person Toushirou said would be my new Sensei, I could only stand there thinking, "No it cannot be the same person" I looked up as I heard Toushirou say looking at her, 'Hiyori I would never send a message like that'

She then looked at him saying, 'are you saying Shinji lied to me!!!' He looked at her with disbelief saying, 'YES!!!.... I would never leave a message like that…I would never have you as a girlfriend…are you crazy!!!'

She stood there in shock looking at him, her mouth moving as she tried to formulate her response; hearing his words even my mouth dropped in disbelief and my eyes became large, I pulled myself together and stepped closer to him whispering, 'Toushirou, how could you be so cruel.'

His eyes were full of fury as he turned and looked me as I whispered to him, 'you really did not have to hurt her feelings.'

He walked over to me, put his arm around my waist and stood protectively beside me, all awhile his eyes stayed on her as he said to me, 'What do you mean.'

I kept my voice soft and low, as I looked up to him saying, 'Toushirou…. I just think you could have been a little nicer about it.'

He rolled his eyes at me whispering, 'Karin…I don't have time to be nice about it!'

* * *

A joke

Meanwhile, Shinji and Ichigo are still sitting across town on a rooftop talking ….

Shinji looks to Ichigo saying, 'have you told her about us…about the Vizards?'

Ichigo looks at him rolling his eyes saying, 'I was told by Urahara today that he requested Toushirou tell her that is it you that will be taking over her training, and he would let me explain the Vizard part.'

He then looked to Shinji says, 'I intend to explain the Vizard part to her when I introduce you… don't worry it will be fine.'

Shinji now looks at the man closely saying, 'So what is the issue with you and Hitsugaya Taicho?'

Ichigo just looks at him … Shinji then says, 'I have talked to Urahara, and he says Karin and Hitsugaya are in love.' Ichigo rolls his eyes then scowls saying, 'she is too young to be in love!!'

Ichigo then looks at Shinji saying, 'by the way did you tell Hiyori?'

Shinji starts to grin shaking his head saying, 'yeah... She ran out of the warehouse faster than the speed of light'

Ichigo looks at him saying, 'it should have been interesting to see Hitsugaya's face when she walked into the party looking for him.'

Shinji looks at him saying, 'yeah, but when she finds out it was a joke she will try to kill us' Ichigo looks at Shinji saying, 'You know as well I, she had it coming especially with way she treats Rukia when she comes around!'

Shinji raises his hand to Ichigo saying, 'I know ...I know I would not have told her if I did not agree… I am just telling you she will retaliate and we need to be prepared!'

Meanwhile, at same exact time at the riverbank ….

* * *

Repercussions of a Bad Joke

Then suddenly it was if Hiyori finally understood what Hitsugaya had said to her; as she looked over at me then to him saying, 'What did you just say… You would never have me as a girlfriend!!!'

I could only cringe as her reisatu rose quickly and dangerously, I glanced over to find Rukia and Renji now stood close by me prepared for anything. My heart sank because I knew as a girl she was hurting and this was not good …not good at all.

She then looked to Toushirou while pointing to my necklace saying, 'Who the hell is this human girl? …..what is she to you!!!'

I stayed calm as I confidently looked up to my boyfriend waiting for him to answer her question; which he did but just not the way I expected him. He looked down at me then looked to her saying, 'she like you is a friend of mine.'

Hearing his response, I instinctively started to pull away from him, only to have him discreetly keep hold to my waist firmly; therefore making me standing there next to him.

I stood there not saying a word, thinking about what he had just said,_ 'she like you is a friend of mine.'_ The more I thought about those words the more I became PISSED and he knew it.

I suddenly felt her stare at me as if she was reading my mind, I then swallowed hard looked up at her then smiled sweetly saying, 'Hello.'

She ignored my attempt to speak to her and again pointed at my necklace this time saying, 'Hitsugaya, I am not stupid, she wears insignia of the 10th division around her neck.'

If things could not get any worst she then started to laugh a unsettling laugh as she said, 'Don't tell me the infamous Hitsugaya Taicho has fallen for a simple human girl while the love of his life lays lifeless at the 4th division in a coma.'

I heard her words and stood there blinking trying hard to understand what it was she just said; I then looked up him hoping he would deny what I had just heard, but he just stood holding on to my waist with hate in his eyes staring at her.

I could not say a word as I stood there torn looking at him and at her, at that moment my mind was racing asking questions, "who was this love of his life laying in a coma... and if it is not true why wasn't he denied it?"

I stood there thinking as I turned my eyes towards the river watching the waves as they lapped against the sea wall, then I heard that same voice in my head say, 'I told you something else was going on, he should have told us about this….Karin what else has he not told you….are you sure he loves you.' I took a deep breath and ignored the voice, in my mind I felt even if what that voice said was true, I would not let them see me cry…I would not let him see me cry!!

It suddenly started to get bitter cold, I shivered as I looked up at him; his eyes never left her and he was angry…so very angry, I had never seen him like this before I touched his arm as I said, 'Toushirou are you alright, please calm yourself?'

He glanced over at me nodding yes, and then she spoke again this time to me saying, 'So did he tell you human…. Did he tell you of his girlfriend back home in a coma?'

My heart was crushed as I stood there looking at her, but I refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing her words had hurt me, so I softly and sweetly said, 'No he did not, but because I am his friend I know when he is ready he will.' She looked at me and instantly got irritated as I went on to say to her in a scolding tune, 'and if you were truly his friend, you would not hurt him by bringing up something so painful.'

That is when she got pissed and attacked me, by throwing a punch while saying, 'you little bitch, how you dare say those words to me!!!'

Toushirou quickly moved me out of the way, causing her to stumble past me. I stayed calm as I stood there looking at her, my eyes reflected sadness because I could only feel sorry for her.

It was then that I felt Toushirou lose it, push me into Renji's arms saying, 'watch her!!' then projected from his Gigai.

Renji pulled me and his Toushirou's Gigai a safe distance away, while telling Rukia to fall back.

It was then I saw something that I was not prepared to see…. Hiyori looked at Toushirou saying, 'you dare take me on over a human girl!!' as she projected from her Gigai.

Toushirou looked at her saying, 'Hiyori, you have gone too far with this craziness!!!... She has given you no cause to attack her'

Hiyori looked at him saying, 'Toushirou are you prepared to die over this human girl!!'

Toushirou looked at her saying, 'Hiyori, if you dare attack me, I will kill you!!!'

Hearing their words, I tried to break free of Renji's grip and go to him, Toushirou sensed my intention to get to him then said, 'Abarai, I should not have to tell what will happen to you if she breaks free and gets hurt.' Suddenly I felt Renji's grip get tighter, I looked to Renji then over to Rukia saying, 'Please make them stop.' They only shook their heads saying nothing.

Hiyori looked at me saying, 'SHUT up human and don't interfere!!!!!'

I now watched as she stood before him grinning, she took her right hand and slowly brought it across her face revealing a frightening mask her reisatu raised very higher then before.

I stood there with shock all over my face as I screamed, 'What kind of Shinigami is she!!'

She looked down at me with contempt as she saying, ' you fool I am not a Shinigami… I am better than that…. I am a Vizard!!!'

I looked at her saying, 'What the hell is a Vizard!!"

My question fell on deaf ears, because it then that she attacked…

Meanwhile ….

The two men stand and are about to flash step to Ichigo's house when Shinji senses Hiyori's reisatu rising quickly followed by a very strong reisatu that he suspects is probably Hitsugaya's… Ichigo now has pick up the quickly rising reiatsu.

Both men become alarmed as they look at each other saying, 'Oh Shit!!!' Then vanish.

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

Something a little different: While looking at it from her side I added Ichigo and Shinji's dialog about the joke...

As always please review...

Next chapter: His Side ….What the hell is a Vizard

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	15. His Side: What the hell is a Vizard!

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 15: His Side: What the hell is a Vizard!!!

* * *

A Battle fought

As Hiyori and I walked out of the house she turned to me as if to say something, I motioned to her to remain silent then I told her we would talk at the Riverbank. She looked at me, as I continued walking while saying, 'I will have to leave immediately after our conversation.'

She nodded in agreement and we proceeded to the riverbank, during this time of silence I thought about Karin I knew she would not be far behind and I needed to straighten things out before she got there. My thoughts then went to the first time I set eyes on Hiyori; it was the battle with Aizen.

It was a horrific battle, Hiyori and the Vizards had arrived in time to assist us with battling Aizen's Arrancar, when they appeared I had no idea who and what the hell they where. She stood next to Shinji as he said, 'does anyone have somebody they'd like to say hello to in the 13 squads'; I heard her say loud and clear, 'NOPE'.

I stood amazed at their strength as we watched as they like Ichigo Kurosaki donned hollow masks and tore apart Aizen's squad of Gillians. It was her and Lisa's interference with my battle with Tia Harribel that was our formal introduction.

As they approached me I turned to her asking that they take Harribel so I could fight Aizen, Hiyori looked at me saying, 'Has the Gotei 13 fallen so far as to enlist a child as Taicho!!' I remained calm as I looked at her stating, 'I was Toushirou Hitsugaya Taicho of the 10th division and my intent was to kill Aizen.' She replied, 'she and the others had waited over 100 years and they would kill Aizen and I should step aside!!' That is when I lost my temper and we started arguing.

That is when I mentally noted she was a pain in the ass.

It was Lisa that pulled us apart and made us focus on the battle with Harribel. Once we finally got back into the fight, together we attacked Harribel; pushing her back into the ranks, we were about to defeat her when Aizen became bored and kill her. We all stood there in shock that he would just cut down one of his own Arrancar.

Then he looked at all of us saying, 'let's do this'; as we all surrounded Aizen, he baited us as we stood our ground.

Shinji looked to him saying, 'Urahara had saved their lives and we are here for revenge. We all watched as he looked at the Vizards calling them his first mistake in perfecting the Hollowification process. Aizen then grinned as he looked at them laughing as he said, 'you don't get it do you…you all were killed that night long ago!'

It was those words which caused Hiyori to lose it and start to attack Aizen only to be cut down by Gin. I was amaze as I stared down at her. She was cut into two halves, from her waist up to her head laid in Shinji's arm while as her lower half lay in the rubble below; they quickly gathered both parts of her in put her into a Kido containment field in order to save her life.

I then looked to the others which were in a kido containment field; I started to get upset as I looked down at Matsumoto, then Hinamori. I stared at Hinamori as she lay there badly hurt from battling the Harribel's Arrancar; I became angry that once again she was hurt, hurt because of that mad man Aizen.

I looked up at him the other Taichos all screamed at me to calm down but I lost it and attacked Aizen.

Toushirou's thoughts are brought back to the situation, he notices the he and Hiyori now stand at the River's edge facing each other as he hears Hiyori saying, 'Now tell me Hitsugaya, why have you not called!!'

* * *

Hiyori and Hitsugaya's Promise

I looked at her saying, 'Hiyori why are you acting this way… I don't understand.'

She started to walk around me while looking at me intensely saying, 'I remember laying there in the 4th division and you would walk pass my room to see Hinamori… do you remember?' Again I looked at her saying, 'Yes I remember.' She now stood in front of me saying, 'do you remember when I called to you asking you why you would everyday walk into a room and talk to someone who could not talk to you… and you said just because she could talk back does mean she can't listen.. It does mean she can't stronger?'

I looked to her saying, 'Yes I remember.' Her eyes are hard as she looks at me saying, 'What happen after that day Hitsugaya?' I looked at her saying, 'the next day I found you sitting there with Hinamori and I got upset thinking that you would hurt her' She looked at me saying, 'did I hurt her?'

I shook my head saying, 'No you told me that you just wanted to friends and together we would get strong enough to hunt Aizen and kill him.' She looked at me saying, 'We worked hard to get stronger while in the 4th division did we not' I looked at her and nodded, then she said, 'even when you left the 4th division and returned to your division, everyday you would come visit with Hinamori and then work with me until I was strong enough to return here.'

She took a step closer to me saying, 'As I stood next to Shinji at the gate, you stood there saying when you return you would call me and together we would hunt Aizen.'

I sighed because I knew what she was about to say to me… her eyes reflected anger as she then said, 'so tell me Hitsugaya why haven't you called… what the hell have you been doing and who the hell was the girl wearing your insignia !!!'

* * *

A friend mislead

I stood there looking at her, I knew she had a reason for being upset, yeah… we where suppose to meet up and hunt Aizen. When I first came to the human world my only purpose was to find the link between the increase of the hollow attacks and Aizen; then I would find Aizen and kill him. Then I found the hollow attacks where not linked to Aizen and they were linked to Karin; protecting Karin became my priority.

I looked to Hiyori, I thought for a second I would tell her about Karin, but just as I was about to she approached me and again she touched my arms and shoulders saying my name. I stepped back and looked at her saying, 'Hiyori, why do you keep touching me like that?' She looked at me in a weird way saying, 'Hitsugaya, we are friends right?' I looked at her and nodded my head, and again she touched me this time it was my hair and my cheek as she said, 'we are special friends.'

It was then I caught where she was going with this, I had no idea where she picked up that I was attracted to her and the whole thing with coming to Karin's birthday party and touching me like that was starting to piss me off. I really wanted to keep her a friend so I took a deep breath and looked at her saying, 'Yes Hiyori we are friends…friends like FRIENDS…not...not…not ...NOT GIRLFRIEND!!!'

It was then I felt Karin, Abarai, and Rukia approaching, my body automatically tensed up; Karin must have read my body language because she, Abarai, and Rukia stopped and stood back observing the situation. I looked over to Hiyori and could tell she was very upset I quietly said to myself, 'Damn this is about to get bad.' I stood there thinking that I did not want to really loose Hiyori as a friend but I was not going to be pushed into a relationship I did not want… I had a girl friend and that is Karin.

Hiyori then looked up at me her voice changed it was full of disbelief as she said to me, 'Hitsugaya…Shinji told me you that, you sent a message asking his permission for you and I to date.'

Once again I found myself standing there looking at her with disbelief, my mind repeated what she said, _'Hitsugaya…Shinji told me you that, you sent a message asking his permission for you and I to date.'_ Suddenly my mind screamed, "What the hell is going!!! …. Shinji told her what….Kurosaki must have something to do with this!!!"

I looked at her I could see she truly believed what Shinji had told her; I tired to swallow my anger and calmly said, 'Hiyori I would never send a message like that.'

She then looked at me accusingly screaming, 'are you saying Shinji lied to me!!!'

I looked at her with disbelief, while getting pissed thinking how could she think I would go to Shinji and ask something like that, I shook my head then looked up at her saying, 'YES!!!.... I would never leave a message like that…I would never have you as a girlfriend…are you crazy!!!'

I know I did not help the situation but I was now pissed, my last few hours in the human world were being spent trying to talk rationally to a crazy girl, instead of in the arms of my girlfriend and it showed in my eyes. I felt Karin step closer to me whispering, 'Toushirou, how could you be so cruel' I turned and looked her as she whispered, 'you really did not have to hurt her feelings.'

I kept my eyes lock on Hiyori as I walked over to Karin put my arm around her waist and stood protectively beside her, saying, 'What do you mean.'

Her voice was soft and low, as she looked up to me saying, 'Toushirou…. I just think you could have been a little nicer about it.'

Hearing her words, I could only roll my eyes at her whispering, 'Karin…I don't have time to be nice about it!'

All awhile thinking this girl was crazy and capable of anything and now with Karin standing there beside me, I needed to be careful in how I handled her.

* * *

Hiyori lashes out

Then suddenly it was if Hiyori finally understood what I had said to her; she looked over at Karin then to me saying, 'What did you just say… You would never have me as a girlfriend!!!'

I felt Karin cringe as Hiyori's reisatu rose quickly and dangerously, I looked over to Rukia and Abarai motioning them to stand close by Karin and be prepared for anything. She then looked to me while pointing to Karin's necklace saying, 'Who the hell is this human girl? …..what is she to you!!!'

I looked into Karin's eyes I knew she was expecting me to tell her she was my girlfriend; but I also knew if I told this crazy girl that Karin was my girlfriend she just may try to attack her if not now, but possibility after I left.

I would not put Karin into that position, especially if Shinji as now going to be her Sensei for her swordsmanship training and because Hiyori was Shinji's 2nd in command she too would be training Karin. I decided no way could I do that, so I looked at Hiyori saying, 'she like you is a friend of mine.'

I sensed that Karin was hurt, and she confirmed it as she then attempted move from me; I held onto to her waist tight, not letting her move.

I felt Karin's body tense up, she was PISSED as I stood there looking at Hiyori, she knew she struck a nerve as she stared at Karin who stood there quietly in thought.

Suddenly I felt Karin look up; my eyes glanced down at her when I heard her say, 'Hello'.

I felt a little at ease hearing her voice; it let me know maybe we will be able to get through this craziness.

Until ... Hiyori pointed at Karin's necklace saying, 'Hitsugaya, I am not stupid, she wears insignia of the 10th division around her neck.' Followed by an unsettling laugh as she said, 'Don't tell me the infamous Hitsugaya Taicho has fallen for a simple human girl while the love of his life lays lifeless at the 4th division in a coma.'

I stood there staring at her in disbelief that she would say such a thing. I felt Karin once again tense up, I suddenly sensed her looking at me then to Hiyori. I knew she must be confused; I continued to hold unto her waist, because I did not know what Hiyori would do to her if let her go.

Hiyori and my eyes locked, I knew my eyes showed nothing but contempt and hate; I could not understand why she said those things about Hinamori.

Yes I loved Hinamori and I always will love her but she was not my girlfriend, she was like a sister to me and it was my duty to protect her, and hearing Hiyori bring her up just brought back painful memories of why Hinamori was in a coma.

I could only stand there and stare at Hiyori, it wasn't until Karin touched my arm saying, 'Toushirou are you alright, please calm yourself?'

Did I snap out of it I glanced over to Karin and nodded, and then Hiyori looked to Karin saying, 'So did he tell you human…? Did he tell you of his girlfriend back home in a coma?'

I wanted to kill her…

* * *

A sister's pain

Meanwhile…

Yuzu and Ururu where sitting in the dining room eating birthday cake waiting for Karin to return; suddenly Yuzu's head snaps back, her eyes became wide and she says Karin's name. Isshin who was sitting in the living room listens closely.

Ururu looked at Yuzu saying, 'What is it' Yuzu looked to Ururu as tears start rolling down her face saying, 'she is hurt, he has hurt her' Isshin hearing this his eyes tense up but he remains quite as he continues to listen.

Ururu stands and looks down at Yuzu saying, 'Yuzu a little more help here… tell me what is going on!!' Yuzu looked at her friend saying, 'That strange girl just told Karin that Hitsugaya Kun has another girlfriend who is laying in the 4th division in a coma.'

Ururu looked at Yuzu saying, 'I don't believe it, Hitsugaya Taicho would have never asked her to be his girlfriend, let alone put his insignia around her neck if he had another!'

The tears continued to flow down Yuzu's cheeks as she looked at her saying, 'Ururu I can see him and he has not denied what has been said by this girl! ... And Karin is standing there humiliated and hurt.'

Ururu looks to Yuzu saying, 'Why are you crying Yuzu?' Yuzu looks to her saying, 'Karin will never cry, so I will cry for her!' she then lowers her head and starts to cry.

Isshin remained quite as he listens as his daughter cries, his hand as gripped a hole into the arm of his chair showing he is angry very angry. He stands, picks up his cell phone and quietly walks out of the house.

* * *

Protecting Her

I stood there staring at Hiyori, while still holding Karin protectively at my side.

I knew as she stood by my side, she was hurt, I could only close my eyes as I heard the voice she uses when she hides her feeling, it was like a mask, soft and sweet as she said, 'No he did not, but because I am his friend I know when he is ready he will.'

My eyes glanced over to her as she went on to say to Hiyori in a scolding tune, 'and if you were truly his friend, you would not hurt him by bringing up something so painful.'

My heart stopped as I heard her words, even though she was hiding her feelings I knew those words where sincere; it was then I realized just how special she really was and how much I wanted just to take her away from this foolishness to spent what little time I had left in the human world with her.

Then, the worst thing that could happen did happen…

I heard Hiyori scream, 'you little bitch, how you dare say those words to me!!!' and attack Karin. I quickly pulled her into my arms, therefore allowing Hiyori to stumble past her. I held Karin close and looked into her eyes; she stood in my arms looking at Hiyori her eyes reflected sadness, as if she felt sorry for her.

I stood there trying to grasp the logic...Hiyori attacked her and she felt sorry for her… My mind screamed 'You GOT TO be Kidding ME!!'

I looked at Hiyori, I saw in her eyes she was not done yet and if I did not act now she would hurt Karin; I was not about to let that happen and with everything else the girl had just said to me and Karin about Hinamori…I lost it!

I pushed Karin into Abarai's arms saying, 'watch her!!' then I projected from my Gigai, and stood in front of her.

Hiyori then projected from her Gigai, she had a look of anger in her eyes as she looked at me saying, 'you dare take me on over a human girl!!'

I looked at her, I was angry …very angry as I stood there saying, 'Hiyori, you have gone too far with this craziness!!!... She has given you no cause to attack her'

Hiyori looked at me screaming, 'Toushirou are you prepared to die over this human girl!!'

I looked at her, as I slowly pulled Hyourinmaru from his sheath saying, 'Hiyori, if you dare attack me, I will kill you!!!'

As we faced each other I sense Karin trying to break free of Abarai's grip, without looking at him I said, 'Abarai, I should not have to tell you what will happen to you if she breaks free and gets hurt.'

I heard Karin say, 'Please make them stop.'

Followed by Hiyori saying to her, 'SHUT up human and don't interfere!!!!!'

She stood before me grinning; then she took her right hand and slowly brought it across her face revealing a frightening mask her reisatu raised very higher then before. I had sparred with Hiyori before so I knew her methods and they are not pretty she is a dirty fighter and this was about to really get ugly.

As I continued to watch Hiyori, I heard Karin scream 'What kind of Shinigami is she!!'

Hiyori looked down at her with contempt as she saying, ' you fool I am not a Shinigami… I am better than that…. I am a Vizard!!!'

I heard Karin as she said, 'What the hell is a Vizard!!"

I did not respond, my thoughts went quickly to the fact she had no idea of what the Vizards where and her possible connection to them; again I became angry with Hiyori …angry that because of her Karin would find out about the Vizards in this way.

My thoughts were interrupted because that is when Hiyori attacked and because I did not hold back I cut her down with one blow of Hyourinmaru.

I turned and walked over to were she laid injured, she screamed at me to just kill her saying If I didn't she would come after me once she healed.

I looked to Rukia and Abarai telling them to start to heal her, I then joined with my Gigai and took Karin's arm and pulled her to me. Karin did not look it but she upset…really upset I needed to take her some place where we could talk and I could calm her down.

I whispered in her ear that we needed to talk; her expression never changed as she looked at me nodding. Just as I was leading her away, that is when I came face to face with a very angry Shinji and Ichigo.

In that one moment it went from bad to worst…

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her side…Karin

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	16. Her side…Karin

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 16: Her side…Karin

* * *

One word is heard: Why

I had just watched Hiyori as she transformed into what I know now as a Vizard.

I stared at her, it was both frightening and exciting to see the way she took her stance facing Toushirou; she must have sensed my eyes staring at her because she growled at me then turned to Toushirou and attacked him.

Her attack was quick, but not quick enough because Toushirou cut her down with one blow of Hyourinmaru; again I felt pity for her.

I pulled from Renji's hold and ran over to where she lay injured, before I could do anything Renji was there pulling me back. I stood quietly staring at her wondering why it had to come to this, why those two idiots allowed themselves to be manipulated by Ich-nii of all people.

Ich-nii, I wondered what the hell was wrong with him; I had never known him to act so callously towards anyone before. Why did he and this Shinji person do this to Hiyori, they had to know her feelings for Toushirou, they had to know this would hurt her. Why…..

Shinji, who is this person and why would uncle Kisuke approve of him being my new sensei; he knows I have little tolerance of cruel people. Why…

I eyes went to Toushirou, I watched as he turned and walked over to were Hiyori laid injured, instructing Renji and Rukia to assist her; as I looked at him I thought about the fact he never denied what Hiyori said about another girl friend who laid in a coma at the 4th Division. I stood wondering who is this person…this person who is very special to him, what had happen to put her into a coma, and why when Hiyori mentioned her he reacted so badly. Why…

He must have read my thoughts because he turned and looked at me; then joined with his Gigai and gently took my arm and pulled me to him. As we stood looking at each other, we heard Hiyori scream at him saying to just kill her… because if he didn't she would come after him once she was healed.

Hearing her words I felt the pain behind them and became upset; I then looked over to see Rukia and Renji both start to use Kido to heal Hiyori. … Again my mind started wondering why this had to happen.

Toushirou must have sensed my feelings because he pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear, that we needed to talk; I could only look up at him and nod. Just as he was leading me away, that is when we came face to face with Ich-nii and the person I know now as Shinji.

* * *

Ichigo's sister revealed

Ichigo looked at Rukia, me, Renji, Hiyori then to Toushirou the amber color of his eyes flared with anger as he said, 'WHAT the HELL happen here!'

Hearing the anger in his voice my hand immediately went into Toushirou's.

Both Ich-nii and Shinji just stood there in their Shinigami form looking at Toushirou; then Shinji, his voice was terrorizing as he said, 'Hitsugaya… why did you attack her!'

While still holding unto my hand, Toushirou took a step forward looking at both Ichigo and Shinji pointing at Hiyori saying, 'you idiots how could you tell her, I asked permission to date her?' Toushirou never backed down as he glared at them both saying, 'She attacked Karin and then she attacked me.' He glanced over to Hiyori, who was now sitting up watching everything saying, 'Shinji you should be glad I just cut her instead of killing her.'

Hearing Toushirou's words both Ich-nii and Shinji looked over to Hiyori and just stared at her in disbelief; until she glared at Toushirou saying, 'Hitsugaya, I will not forget this… you dare raise Hyourinmaru against me because of a common human girl'

I watched as my Ni Sama turned to her, his eyes still flaring as he said, 'Hiyori… you attacked my little sister!'

Hearing Ich-nii tell Hiyori I was his sister, her face momentarily became confused as she looked to Shinji then to Ich-nii saying, 'How the hell was I supposed to know she was your sister!'

Shinji looked to Hiyori saying, 'It should not matter if she is Ichigo's sister, why did you attack her?'

I looked to Hiyori and saw in her eyes the fear of the humiliation she was about to experience yet again, by reliving Toushirou's rejection of her advances; so I quickly turned to Shinji saying, 'Stop'

Everyone looked at me as I glanced at Hiyori then looked to Toushirou saying, 'I really don't think we should talk about it, some things should just be forgotten'

Toushirou knowing I was still upset over the whole situation, turned me around and held unto to my shoulders saying, 'Karin, are you alright?'

I stood there with him holding unto my shoulders, the questions about why this happened were still flooding my mind, so much so that I could only look down and softly whisper, 'Please let it go Toushirou, she has been manipulated and you know that, so try and salvage what friendship you may have left by not humiliating her any further.'

He lifted my chin to make me look into his eyes as he whispered, 'Karin, time is running out and I know we will not have time to talk about what has happen here ….. so please… believe my feelings for you are true.'

Hearing his words I instinctively touched my necklace and looked deeper into his eyes, as my words were coming to my mouth I felt myself being pulled away by Ich-nii.

As he pulled us apart I looked at Ich-nii, my eyes piercing, It was like someone threw a switch in my head and I became angry… very angry.

I stood there looking at Ich-nii; I was so pissed and angry that I did not notice that others had now joined us as I said, 'Ich-nii I know you are behind this mess!'

My reisatu flared as I looked with disbelief as he just stood there smirking at me, as I said, 'what you have done was hurtful and mean ….how could you be that cruel!' He flash stepped in front of me and looked down at me saying, 'What are you going to do about it… you think you can take me on little sister'

Hearing him bait me I flared even more, my hand touched my necklace as I stared at him never had I been that angry before, I was becoming blinded by anger as I looked at him saying, 'You are a coward to bait me into a fight when you know I am limited in what I can do!'

His eyes stared into mine as he then baited me again by saying, 'take it off… Karin if you dare!'

I looked over to Toushirou saying, 'Toushirou take it off' Toushirou gasped as he looked at me; his eyes grew large as he witnessed the raging fury in my eyes. His voice reflected concern as he said, 'Kurosaki this is not a good idea'

My eyes were looking at Toushirou as he spoke, when I felt someone flashstep behind me remove the necklace from around my neck and Ich-nii pushed me down to the ground… I gripped the dirt in my hands as I felt all of my resitua start to flow through my body; I glanced up at him lost control and attacked him … then I fell into darkness.

* * *

Sisters in the Darkness

My body hurt, I could not move or see anything all I could hear was Yuzu's voice screaming at me saying 'Karin...Karin… can you hear me? ' My voice was sluggish as I spoke to her saying, 'Yuzu stop screaming please my head … it hurts' her voice started to calm down as she said, 'Karin, I was so afraid'

I tried to move but could not it was too painful so I laid there in the darkness and started to talk with my sister saying, 'Yuzu can you tell me what the hell happen!' Yuzu's voice had calmed as she said, 'Karin what do you remember.' I concentrated as I said, 'I was at the riverbank, with Toushirou, Rukia, Renji, Hiyori, Shinji and Ich-nii… Ich-nii was pushing me to fight him… Yuzu he was so cruel… I was so angry'

Again I tried to move, this time even though it was painful I moved a little but then I felt a warm hand caress my shoulder and I heard Ich-nii's voice it was full of regret as his said, 'Please Karin laid still, they must heal your wounds.' I felt his hand take mine and hold it tight his voice sounded sincere as he said, 'I had to do it Karin… we needed to make sure you were strong enough for your training.'

I said, 'Yuzu did you hear that.' Yuzu replied, 'yes' then I thought for a minute and my voice cracked with emotion as I said, 'Yuzu, did I …did I hurt you.' Yuzu became quiet and I became afraid as I screamed, 'Yuzu answer me what happen!'

She hesitated then said, 'Dad told me and Ururu to go and stay at the Shoten, I was sitting talking with Tessa Kun, Jinta, Ururu Chan and Yoruichi Sama, when I felt light headed and passed out. Only to awaken watching through your eyes was you battled Ich-nii, it was like watching through a glass window.'

Hearing her words I became afraid, she felt my fear and then said, 'Karin, don't.'

I snapped as I said, 'Yuzu I ...I could have really hurt you.'

Her voice as calm as she said, 'Karin, there is a reason why we are linked like this, and I like to think of it as a blessing because we will never be apart…. The thing is we are just now learning more about it, and with everything we learn we will find repercussions and constrains.'

I heard her sigh as she said, 'So calm down, you did not hurt me, you just scared me… now that I know I will be better prepared when it happens again'

I then said to her, 'so you are still at Shoten' She replied saying, 'yes'

I then asked, 'are you awake' She replied saying, 'No, but I can hear things around me … I heard Uncle Kisuke say I will not awaken until you do and that will not happen until our reisatu levels increase'

Then I said, 'Yuzu when I battled Toushirou this did not happen, why now' I heard her giggle as she said, 'Karin, you are in love with Hitsugaya Kun so you did not go all out with him, you held back.'

I then said 'I love Ich-nii too.'

She really started to laugh as she said, 'I don't think Hitsugaya Kun can push you to anger like Ich-nii can.'

I was confused as I said, 'What do you mean.'

I swear I heard her roll her eyes as she said, 'Ich-nii has been trying to separate you and Hitsugaya Kun, and like you said he pushed you to the point where you broke down and did not hold back.'

Again she giggled as she said, 'and from what I saw in Hitsugaya Kun eyes, he is too much in love with you to ever allow you to get that angry with him.'

Hearing her words my heart leaped as I said, 'Yuzu can you tell me what it was you saw…P.l.e.a.s.e'

She giggled as she teasingly said, 'some things are better left for you to find out on your own'

* * *

A test of a Sister's true strength

Meanwhile…

Ichigo sits staring at Karin, as Hachi continues to heal her; the bruises on her face are gone now, but he will always remember having pushed her to the point of rage.

Shinji told him it would be hard, but he never imagined that it would be as hard it was. He thinks back to when Shinji stated that Urahara felt that Karin and Hitsugaya truly loved each other, he remembers sitting there pondering his words, then something dawn on him and he turned to Shinji saying, 'If they truly loved each other do you really think she went all out as she battled him when Urahara tested her strength.'

Hearing Ichigo's question Shinji's eyes became large then he picked up his cell making several calls to include to Urahara. When Ichigo spoke with Urahara, he told him what had to be done to bring out her strength.

Shinji and Ichigo had no idea how Urahara knew what had transpired with Hiyori, but hearing what happen disgusted them both but the information helped with making Karin get mad.

It was only the strong love he had for his sister that gave Ichigo the strength he needed to bait and push her to the brink of almost killing him. As He looks at Karin, Ichigo has a smirk on his face, as he thinks of how his baby sister almost killed him.

_Flashback…. _

Two hours ago… Ichigo's POV

Hachi, Love, Kensei, Lisa, Rose, Mashiro, Matsumoto and Urahara had just arrived and stood quietly with a shocked Rukia and Renji watching Karin, her eyes literally burned red with her reisatu as she told Toushirou to remove the necklace from her neck.

When he refused Shinji flash stepped behind her and removed the necklace from around her neck and I pushed her into the dirt, again baiting her; we were all amazed at the amount of power she truly had, as her body glowed bright red from the power of her reisatu.

Even Toushirou, was taken back as he said, 'Kurosaki don't… not in the open… the hollows will attack!'

His words were Hachi's queue, because he then put up a barrier around all of us, that is when Toushirou turned and saw everyone standing there and walked over to Urahara saying, 'Urahara Kun what the hell is going on!'

Urahara keeping his eyes on Karin explained to him, saying because of her strong feeling for him that it was felt by all that Karin had continued to hold back, and they needed to see her true strength.

Karin was still down on the ground, it looked like she was trying to take control so I ran up to her and baited her again shouting, 'Get up!'

That is when she threw dirt in my face and started punching me in the face and body, her speed was incredible; I truly did not see that coming. I heard Hiyori say loudly, 'WHOA…She is a dirty fighter!' Then I heard Shinji reply, 'Yes it seems she fights like you Hiyori'

As she continued to kick my ass, I could have sworn I heard Toushirou snicker, and I did hear my hollow clearly laughing at me saying, 'You are getting your ass handed to you by your little sister!'

I had to do something so I grabbed her and threw her toward the barrier wall, only to have her use her reisatu on her feet to stop just short of the wall where she stood tall; her eyes I never seen them like that before they glowed red with fury, her hair stood on end as she stared at me while her body still glowed red.

I heard Rukia yell at me saying, 'you fool don't just stand there move around'

I looked at Rukia then looked at Karin just as she brought her hands up saying, 'Carriage of thunder …Bridge of a spinning wheel…. With light, divide this into six.' It was then I remembered she had been studying Kido and she was good at it …. NO… REAL GOOD AT IT!

I moved as I saw her Summon in her hands six thin, but wide, beams of light that she preceded to throw at me with accuracy; it was only my speed that allowed her to miss hitting me with the first five, but then she slammed the last one into my shoulder, pinning me to the ground. This time I heard Hachi say, 'She is really good, she calculated where you were going to move that is how she hit you.'

Then I heard Hitsugaya say, 'Urahara Kun stop this before she really kills him' I pulled the rod of light from my shoulder and jumped into the air saying, 'NO…I am fine…. Toushirou we must continue... it is important that we see all that she has'

That is when I attacked her with hand to hand, she started taking a beating, and just as I about to throw her she yelled, 'Sekienton!' suddenly a blast of red smoke erupted around us, once again I did not see that coming and I became disoriented and she escaped my hold and started punching me then she threw me into the barrier wall.

As I pulled myself off the ground, I looked at her, she stood bare foot her beautiful dress and stockings were all torn, her face was bruised, blood ran down from her lips, arms and legs. I had no idea how she was still standing, but she was and her eyes still showed she was Pissed.

I looked over to the others as I heard Lisa say, 'She is very strong, she must be one of us to have lasted this long' that is when Karin raised her hands and start saying another incantation her voice was loud and forceful as she said, 'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!' Her hands where pointed at me as she blasted off several balls of red energy.

Rukia screamed my name, I looked up and then Shinji jumped with his mask donned on pushed me out of the way; deflecting the balls of energy.

Karin stood digging her feet into the ground, it was like she was under a spell as her eyes still full of fury never left me; as again she brought her hands up, this time Toushirou jumped in front of me saying, 'That is enough stop this now!'

We all watched as he slowly walked to her softly saying, 'Karin…Karin please calm down.' we watched as she stood there charging her body full of reisatu looking at me, her hands were still position to call another kido spell.

Toushirou now stood two feet in front of her, his body stood between us his voice soft saying again, 'Karin…Karin calm down…please' Her eyes never left me as she finally spoke saying, 'Toushirou he took it, he took it from me'

We watched as he took her hands in his, softly saying, 'he has done some things, but he did not take what it is you are looking for.'

Her eyes finally turned from me and focused on his hands which held the necklace he had given to her for her birthday.

It was then I saw my sister smile even though she was beaten and bruised she smiled as he put it back around her neck; once it was back around her neck she fell unconscious in his arms.

As I walked over to him I noticed as he kissed her forehead and held her protectively in his arms, it was then I finally realized and accepted they did truly love each other.

That was four days ago…

_End Flashback_

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he mentally takes note that it was only Karin's love for Hitsugaya that save his ass…

He then shakes off the thoughts of the two and turns his head as he stretches his body; now hearing Hiyori and Shinji start again to argue about the joke they had played on her he looks up to Hachi cringing saying, 'Please how much longer will it take for her to recover?'

Hachi looks down at him saying, 'She used a large portion of her reisatu, it will take as long as it takes… in the meantime you and Shinji will just have to deal with Hiyori's wrath'

* * *

Awaken

It was two days later when I opened my eyes, I carefully touched my neck and felt comfort in finding the piece he had put there still remain around my neck, without moving I glanced around the room and counted six people in total laid scattered asleep around me.

I laid there thinking about what Yuzu told me while we were unconscious…

_Flashback…_

'Karin' I replied 'what is wrong Yuzu'

Yuzu replied, 'Jinta just told me that you would be gone for the summer training with the people called the Vizards, that even now that is where you are being healed by Tessa Kun's student Hachi'

I was in a slight state of shock and I could only say, 'Thanks Yuzu, I feel good knowing that someone out there knows where the hell I am' Yuzu's voice remained sad as she said, 'the training was going to be hard but I trusted that we will get through it'

I was quiet as I thought to myself how much Jinta loved my sister everyday she lay there unconscious he would come and talk to her tell her news which in turn she would share with me.

When I asked her where Toushirou was she said she had overheard Renji say that he had returned to soul society that night with Matsumoto in order to present his report to Sotachio.

Two days later she told me she overheard Ich-nii in the Shoten, freaking out because Rukia was suddenly called back to Soul society and Renji and Matsumoto would be stationed here until further notice.

I asked her if he or Renji knew she was there; she said no, that apparently they are hiding her in one of the back suites.

As I laid there in the darkness, I was thankful I had my twin, because of her when I awaken I will have knowledge that those who love me will know where I am and I am not alone.

_End Flashback..._

I lowered my reisatu and started to stand, as I did the large guy awoke and looked over at me saying, 'please go slow' his words startled me as I looked over at him saying, 'who are you and where am I.'

As we spoke the others started to rise all looking at me with interest; he told me his name was Hachigen Ushoda, but I could call him Hachi, and he would be my kido sensei now that I would be staying there with them. I stood there blinking at him as I started to comprehend what it was he said, _'I would be staying there with them.'_

They started to surround me as I stood there looking perplexed, it was Hiyori who snapped me out of it as she walked up to me saying, 'It seems once again your boyfriend did not tell you everything!'

I looked at her, my voice was stern as I said, ' I am Karin Chan and Toushirou already told you, he and I …are just like you and he … we are friends… and if it is true that I will be staying here with you; you would do well to remember that when you address me.'

They all looked at me and gasp in way that I spoke to her, I did not remember some things that happened that night but I remembered he purposely did not tell her we where dating and the way she stood before me looking at me I now understood why.

I then heard a strange echoing voice, it sounded like Ich-nii but there was another voice mixed with it saying, 'enough talk about Toushirou Hitsugaya already, I am really getting tired of hearing his name.'

I looked to were the voice came from and then I saw him walking towards me, he wore a tattered shinigami uniform, his hair was that of Ich-nii's but on his face he wore a hollow mask like Hiyori wore when she battled Toushirou, but his mask was different it was a Narrow skull mask with vertical stripes above and below his golden eyes.

He now stood in front of me; I looked up at him unafraid as I took my hand and touched his mask saying, 'Ich-nii, what is going on and where exactly are we'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: His side…Toushirou

Happy Birthday… LadyRin98790… March 18th…. I hope you enjoy your day…

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	17. His side…Toushirou

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 17: His side…Toushirou

* * *

The coming face to face

I stood looking into Karin's eyes I could see the confusion in them.

Confusion about all she heard from Hiyori.

Confusion about why I never denied the words that Hiyori said to me.

I took her hand and pulled her close to me, whispering into her ear, 'we need to talk.'

She just looked up at me and nodded.

I held on to her and started to walk away from the others, I was determined to take her away from this madness.

I was determined to talk to her and make her understand my feelings for her.

Just as I was leading her away, that is when we came face to face with Kurosaki and Shinji.

As we stood before them, I felt her grip on my hand tighten as if she was afraid.

* * *

A Father's Plan

As Toushirou and Karin stood facing Ichigo and Shinji, Urahara was talking to Isshin on his cell phone as he made his way to the riverbank.

Isshin earlier had called Urahara to inform him about what he had overheard when Yuzu told Ururu all that transpired with Toushirou and Hiyori.

He had already told Urahara to inform Ichigo to tread with caution concerning the young girl's feelings over Hitsugaya and to use the situation to make Karin show her abilities.

Isshin's voice was serious as he now says, 'Kisuke, you will need to be careful, I suspect the twins will be connected and Karin may unknowingly injure Yuzu.

Hearing the man's voice Urahara replies saying, 'I left Yuzu with Tessa, Jinta, Ururu, and Yoruichi they are aware of what is happening and will contact me if anything happens with Yuzu Chan.

Isshin replies saying, 'Ok, just make sure she is not hurt.'

He stands looking out the window towards the river bank, sighs then says, 'Kisuke… Karin Chan…. how long will she be with them?'

Urahara replies, 'she will be there for the summer and then she will return and start her other training with Yoruichi.'

Again Isshin replies by sighing then saying, 'I will need to meet with her in the middle of her training with the Vizards to explain my plans for her.'

Urahara becomes quiet as he says, 'you have not told her.'

Isshin replies, 'No'

Urahara breathes deeply as he says, 'Then how do you know she will agree?'

Isshin does not reply and Urahara shakes his head as he says, 'things are in motion and there is no turning back.'

Isshin grins as he says with pride, 'I know my Karin Chan and she will step up … she will do what must be done.'

Urahara now stands at the Riverbank discreetly looking at Toushirou and Karin who are standing a few yards in front of him saying, 'Yes, you are correct she will step up, and maybe … just maybe she will find some happiness' with those words he disconnects and walks up to hear Ichigo confront Toushirou.

* * *

Ichigo's sister revealed

I stood holding Karin's hand watching the amber color of Kurosaki's eyes flare with anger as he said, 'WHAT the HELL happen here!!'

Shinji his voice raised as he stared at me saying, 'Hitsugaya… why did you attack her!!'

While still holding unto Karin's hand, I took a step forward looking at both Ichigo and Shinji pointing at Hiyori saying, 'you idiots…. how could you tell her, I asked permission to date her?'

Again I was Pissed as I glared at them both saying, 'She attacked Karin and then she attacked me.'

I glanced over to Hiyori, who was now sitting up watching everything saying, 'Shinji you should be glad I just cut her instead of killing her.'

I watched as both Kurosaki and Shinji looked over to Hiyori and just stared at her in disbelief that she would attack us.

It was when she glared at me saying, 'Hitsugaya, I will not forget this… you dare raise Hyourinmaru against me because of a common human girl' that I realized just how insane the girl really was.

Kurosaki, his eyes still flaring realized from her outburst that I spoke the truth and turned toward Hiyori saying, 'Hiyori… you attacked my little sister!!!'

I shook my head in disgust as I looked at Hiyori as she looked to Shinji then to Kurosaki saying, 'How the hell was I supposed to know she was your sister!!'

Followed by Shinji replying, 'It should not matter if she is Ichigo's sister, why did you attack her?'

That is when a wave of concern hit me as I heard Karin saying to Shinji 'Stop!!'

I watched her as she glanced at Hiyori then to me, her eyes reflected hurt as she quietly said, 'I really don't think we should talk about it, some things should just be forgotten.'

Seeing her eyes my heart ached from the fear that I may have lost her over this craziness, I took her by the shoulders and turned her to face me as I said, 'Karin, are you alright?'

Again my heart ached as I now saw she would not look at me as she softly whispered, 'Please let it go Toushirou, she has been manipulated and you know that, so try and salvage what friendship you may have left by not humiliating her any further.'

The fear of losing her started to consume my heart as I lifted her chin to make her look into my eyes as I whispered, 'Karin, time is running out and I know we will not have time to talk about what has happen here ….. So please… believe my feelings for you are true.'

I felt a glimmer of hope that all was not lost as I saw her touch the necklace I had given her, but before she could say anything Kurosaki stepped up and pulled her from me.

It was then I felt Karin's reisatu rise.

* * *

Karin's true power

I watched Karin's eyes glaring at Kurosaki as she said, 'Ich-nii I know you are behind this mess!!!'

Again her reisatu flared as we both looked at him with disbelief as he just stood there smirking at her.

I could tell she was trying to stay in control of her anger as she looked at him saying, 'what you have done was hurtful and mean ….how could you be that cruel!!'

He flash stepped in front of her and looked down saying, 'What are you going to do about it… you think you can take me on little sister.'

Not only did her reisatu flare but mine did as well.

It was then I felt Kuchiki Rukia, touch my shoulder telling me to remain calm and if Kurosaki was acting this way there had to be a reason for it.

I watched Karin as Kurosaki verbally pushed her, I watched as she touched the necklace on her neck, the rage in her eyes growing as she said, 'You are a coward to bait me into a fight when you know I am limited in what I can do!!'

Kurosaki's eyes stared into her as he again verbally pushed her by saying, 'take it off… Karin if you dare!!'

My mind screamed, 'No!!!…. leave her be!'

She looked over to me saying, 'Toushirou take it off'

My eyes grew large as I witnessed the raging fury in her eyes and then said, 'Kurosaki this is not a good idea'

I watched as Shinji flash stepped behind her and removed the necklace from around her neck and handed it to me, while Kurosaki pushed her into the dirt, again verbally pushing her.

We were all amazed at the amount of power she truly possessed; as we stood witness as her body started to glow with a bright red light from the power of her reisatu.

I was in shock that Kurosaki would do such thing as I said, 'Kurosaki don't… not in the open… the hollows will attack!!!'

It was then I noticed a barrier appear around all of us.

I turned and saw everyone standing there, I walked over to Urahara saying, 'Urahara Kun what the hell is going on!'

Urahara keeping his eyes on Karin explained to me saying because of her strong feeling for me that it was felt by all that Karin had continued to hold back, and they needed to see her true strength.

Hearing his words I then turned around to see Karin was still down on the ground, it looked like she was trying to take control so Kurosaki ran up to her and pushed her again shouting, 'Get up!!'

Karin's speed was incredible. She threw dirt into Kurosaki's face and started punching him in the face and body.

Everyone stood there in shock because no one had anticipated she would do that move.

I heard Hiyori say loudly, 'WHOA…She is a dirty fighter!' Then I heard Shinji reply, 'Yes it seems she fights like you Hiyori.'

Even though I knew Kurosaki would not use his full power, I could not help but to cover my laughter as I watched my girlfriend kicking her Ni Sama's ass.

My anger started to rise as I watched as Kurosaki grabbed Karin and throw her toward the barrier wall.

I became impressed as I watched her use her reisatu on her feet to stop just short of the wall where she stood tall.

Her eyes I never seen them like that before they glowed red with fury, her hair stood on end as she stared at Kurosaki while her body continued to glow red.

I heard Kuchiki Rukia yell at Kurosaki saying, 'you fool don't just stand there move around' it was her yelling that reminded me that Karin had been studying Kido and she would use it.

Just as the thoughts entered into my mind I watched as Karin brought her hands up saying, 'Carriage of thunder …Bridge of a spinning wheel…. With light, divide this into six.'

My eyes grew large as I watched her Summon in her hands six beams of light that she preceded to throw at Kurosaki with accuracy. It was only his speed that allowed him to miss getting hit with the first five, but then she slammed the last one into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

This time I heard Hachigen Ushoda, also known as Hachi say to Kurosaki with excitement in his voice, 'She is really good, she calculated where you were going to move that is how she hit you.'

I looked into Karin's eyes and I saw she is in a blind rage, a rage that if she did not get control quickly she would kill her Ni Sama.

I turned to Urahara saying, 'Urahara Kun, you must stop this now before she really kills him!!'

I looked up to see Kurosaki as he pulled the rod of light from his shoulder and jump into the air saying, 'NO…I am fine…. Toushirou we must continue... it is important that we see all that she has'

My heart stopped as I watched as he attacked her using hand to hand and she started taking a beating.

She suddenly yelled, 'Sekienton!!!' and a blast of red smoke erupted around them causing Kurosaki to become disoriented.

She escaped his hold and started punching him and then she threw him into the barrier wall.

I fought to control my own rage as I looked at her as she stood bare foot her beautiful dress and stockings were all torn, her face was bruised, blood ran down from her lips, arms and legs.

I looked over to the others as I heard Yadōmaru Lisa say with excitement in her voice, 'She is very strong, she must be one of us to have lasted this long.'

That is when Karin raised her hands and started to call forth another incantation her voice was loud and forceful as she said, 'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!'

It happened so quickly, Karin's hands where pointed at Kurosaki as she blasted off several balls of red energy; Kuchiki Rukia screamed as Shinji jumped with his mask donned on pushing Kurosaki out of the way, while deflecting the balls of energy.

Witnessing Karin call forth a destructive kido spell, I knew she was beyond irrational and she would never forgive herself if she truly were to hurt Kurosaki, so I jumped in front of Kurosaki saying, 'That is enough stop this now!!'

I then turned to Karin walking to her softly saying, 'Karin…Karin please calm down.'

I saw the rage in her eyes as she ignored me and continued to stare at Kurosaki while charging her body full of reisatu, her hands still position to call yet another kido spell.

I now stood two feet in front of her, my body between the two sibling, my eyes staring into hers and my voice remaining soft saying again, 'Karin…Karin calm down…please'

Her eyes never left Kurosaki as she finally spoke to me saying, 'Toushirou he took it… he took it from me'

I stood confuse for a moment until I looked in my hand at the necklace I had given her.

I held necklace out so she could see that I had for her, while softly saying, 'he has done some things, but he did not take what it is you are looking for.'

Her eyes finally turned and focused on my hands which held the necklace.

It was then she smiled even though she was beaten and bruised she smiled as I put it back around her neck; once it was back around her neck she fell unconscious into my arms.

* * *

The last time I touched her.

I fought to control my temper as I held her in my arms, I understood why they did it but that did not take away the pain and anger I felt as I stood there and watched as my girlfriend went through that.

I fought to control my anger as I looked upon the bruises on her beautiful face and the blood stains on my hands which came from my attempt to clean her nose, eyes, and lips.

I kissed her face and lowered her unconscious body to the ground.

I did not like it and it showed as I stood there glaring at Kurosaki with my reisatu raging.

It was Matsumoto who calmed me down, saying, 'Taicho calm yourself, he is still her Ni Sama and she will be upset to finally awaken to find you and he fought over this.'

Hearing her words I looked down at Karin, whose wounds were now being taken care of by Hachi.

Feeling my eyes boring into him, he looked up at me saying softly, 'She should be fine but she has used almost all of her reisatu, so it may take days before she awakens'

He stood up and put his large hand on my shoulder saying, 'please you have my word that I will take care of her.'

I watched as Hachi called forth Kin, and gently started to wrap Karin's body with a spiritual fabric. Once she was completely engulfed in the fabric, he used his resitua to lift her lifeless body in air.

It is then Kurosaki Ichigo walked up, his eyes full of emotion as he carefully took Karin in his arms saying, 'We must go, so she can continue the healing process.'

I glanced over to see Shinji now stood next him holding Hiyori in his arms.

The others stood around observing as I walked over and stood in front of Hiyori saying, 'Hiyori, I would like to continue to be your friend, that is all I am offering to you… I hope you can be satisfied with it.'

Without waiting for her reply I turned to Kurosaki touched Karin's face, and then looked up into his eyes.

My eyes said all that needed to be said.

He nodded at me, glanced to Urahara then back to me saying, 'once she has recovered we will send word to Urahara.'

They all then turned and flash stepped away, leaving me, Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, and Urahara standing there quietly looking out at the river.

That was the last time I touched her.

* * *

The Report

It was late when Matsumoto and I returned to Soul Society.

I sent Matsumoto to her quarters then headed directly to the 1st division, to see Sotachio.

I stood before him and reported that the hollows where not drawn to KaraKura Town because of activities associated with Aizen or Gin, they were drawn because Kurosaki Ichigo's Sister Kurosaki Karin's Shinigami powers where maturing at a high rate.

He sat in front of me, his eyes grew large with concern as he said, 'first the boy, now his sister… how can this be?'

He started to rub the beard on his chin as he said, 'we need this phenomenon investigated.'

That is when I pulled out the letter Urahara Kun had given to me saying, 'Urahara Kun, requested that I get this to you… stating the letter inside will explain all you need to know about Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin.'

He looked at the letter I held in my hands and asked if I knew what was in to the envelope, I looked at him and said, 'No.'

He took the letter, told me I did well and I was dismissed.

* * *

The Letter

Sotachio, after dismissing Hitsugaya and sat in his private office looking at the letter the young Taicho had handled him.

He carefully looks at the insignia of 12th Division embedded in wax.

Knowing the man who sent it, he can only imagine what the thing contained.

He takes a deep breath and carefully opens the envelope only to be surprised finding a letter and old wooden plate.

Sotachio,

What you hold in your hand should explain all that is needed.

Urahara Kisuke

Yamamoto looks at the plate and cautiously raises his eyebrow then looks out the window into the distance……

* * *

An old responsibility becomes new

It had been three and half weeks since returning to Soul society and I had yet to hear anything about Karin's condition.

The stress of not knowing started to show in my behavior.

Every day during the Tachio's meeting I felt myself becoming more and more distant. When asked what was wrong, I found myself rolling my eyes saying, 'Nothing'

Even when I would go the 4th division and visit Momo who still lay unconscious I started having a deep feeling of resentment.

Resentment that is was because of my relationship with her that I may have lost Karin.

It was not until Kuchiki Taicho approached me concerning the Shiba Manor did I notice just how much my mind had been preoccupied.

I stood in the main hall awaiting the Tachio's meeting, when he walked over to me thanking me for informing him about just how close Rukia Sama and Kurosaki had been getting.'

He then turned the conversation to the Shiba Nobles whose manor sat adjacent to my division and who for over 300 years the clan leader and their immediate family had been under the protection of the 10th division.

Over the years, I had not been really concerned about the manor, because with the exception of Shiba servants who kept the place up it was deserted.

So when Kuchiki Taicho approached me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, what do you know about the Shiba Manor?'

My intention was to blow him off, as I turned to him with little enthusiasm saying, 'I know what was told to me when I was assigned Taicho of the tenth, that over 200 years ago the legitimate clan leader had disappeared and since then with the exception of the servants who maintained it the manor had not been lived in..'

I then looked at him asking why he was inquiring.

He looked at me, his eyes maintaining that stoic look saying in the last month and a half the manor had been getting active, VERY active.

I looked at him, the shock in my eyes told him that I had not noticed as I said, 'What does this mean?'

He looked at me saying, 'It may mean nothing, but it may mean the Shiba Clan may now be ready to re-engage the Gotei 13.'

I just looked at him as he went on the say, 'If it is the latter that would mean your division would now have the responsibility of protecting the leader and his immediate family members.'

I looked at him and saw in his eyes something else was going, something he was not going to share with me.

I then said to him, 'Thank you Kuchiki Taicho, I will have it checked out.'

He nodded at me then walked away.

As I watched him walk away, I could not help but wonder what the hell was going on between him and the Shiba Nobles, and the impact it would have on me and my division.

Later that evening, I had walked out unto the balcony of my residence and looked upon the large pond which separates the division from the Shiba Manor.

It was then I saw for the first time since I had been Taicho the manor had its lights on.

I could see the servants' busy working.

They were painting, repairing the roof and replanting the garden.

Questions ran now through my mind…. who are these people, where have they been all these years and what the hell is Kuchiki Tachio's connection?

* * *

News of Karin

As I laid down, my thoughts return to the girl I left in the human world.

My heart ached with loneliness, as I laid there remembering her smile and wit.

I wanted so much to hear her say my name, to see her eyes as they looked upon me challenging me to beat her as we sparred, challenging me to beat her as we played soccer, challenging me to kiss her.

It was then I heard my cell phone vibrate, I picked it up and instantly my eyes rolled as I saw it was Matsumoto.

Matsumoto was sent back to the human world to replace Kuchiki Rukia.

Together with Abarai Renji they were patrolling KaraKura town while Kurosaki Ichigo monitored Karin's training with the Vizards in an undisclosed location.

For the last three weeks since being assigned to KaraKura town, Matsumoto had been texting me every night with stupid stuff, like updates for me to give to Shuhei Hisagi to put in the Soul Society newspaper, or for me to attend and deliver her report at the Shinigami women's association meetings.

That woman had got on my nerves so much that I was at the point of having her recalled.

I picked up my cell and read the text.

_Text:_

_Taicho, I have news on Karin Chan:_

_She has awakened and is starting her training._

_She is well and in good spirits._

_Ichigo says she will be with the Vizards for three months before returning back to KaraKura Town._

_M._

After reading the text I felt relieved, that she is was well and would be back in three months.

My mind started thinking of getting back to Karin, when my cell phone vibrated again.

I looked over and saw it was Matsumoto again; I warily picked it up and started to read a second text...

_Text:_

_Taicho, I have a surprise for you from Karin Chan_

_Look where you have hidden my sake and you will find it._

_Karin Chan told me to tell you before you opened it _

'_At least we have this' _

_M_

I sat up and read the text over and over, I quickly got up and threw on my yukata and Haori and flash stepped to my office.

I walked in and went to my bookcase, and opened a hidden door revealing a storage space which should had held ten sake bottles. I opened it to find no sake bottles but a gift beautifully wrapped in green paper.

I pulled the gift out and replace the door on the storage space.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my cell phone and once again read Karin's message, _'At least we have this.' _

I opened the gift and sat there staring at the picture in my hands of the two of us smiling…looking happy.

My heart was now comforted.

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… a new purpose

I am so sorry it has taken so long to update.

Gosh … I have been so busy… I have gone back and re-written the first 9 chapters fixing grammar errors, and will continue to fix errors as time permits.

We will be picking up the pace in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned.

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Happy Easter…

LeRukia


	18. Her side… A new purpose

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 18: Her side… A new purpose

* * *

Life with the Vizards

Karin lies looking up at the morning sky thinking…

It had been two months since coming to live with the Vizards.

Each day was harder than the first.

Up until now I had come close to dying five times and each time Inoue San and Hachi Kun patched me up.

Each time I was thankful to both Inoue and Hachi when they would step in and help me but the pain and experience of coming so close to dying still remained in my mind as a warning of what could happen if ever I was careless.

Each day my routine was the same, train twelve to sixteen hours a day.

Kido training, swordsmanship training, battle strategies training and even cooking training.

Just thinking about the cooking made her eyes roll, out of all the training, cooking was the one thing she would complain about.

She could be lying on the training grounds bleeding and never a complaint would leave her lips, but when she was in the kitchen with Hachi and something started to burn her swearing could be heard resonating throughout the warehouse followed by Hiyori's laughter and choice words describing her as an idiot.

She sighs as she sits up and looks around her small room, whispering, 'this life is hard, but when I lay down in my space here on the top level of the warehouse under the skylight and look out at the moon and stars I am comforted because I know in my heart I have survived another day which brought me one step closer to being with him.'

I had just washed up and now stood looking in the mirror, looking at the changes in my body.

I notice how my once muscular arms and legs now had more definition, and the feeling of being stronger, as if I could achieve anything.

My thoughts turned to Toushirou I wondered if he would like this new me.

I now stood there with my eyes closed reliving the kisses we shared and the warmth of his arms as he held me.

I was interrupted, when I heard Hiyori screaming, 'KARIN… you BAKA get down here!!'

Hearing Hiyori's voice and hearing her calling me a BAKA I now stood there pissed.

So I did what I always did, I ignored her!!!

My thoughts turned to Hiyori.

Hiyori and I were not best friends.

It would be a stretch to call us good friends.

We tolerated each other to the point those who knew us both would call us complicated friends.

Complicated friends in the sense that we did not allow anyone to tease or pick with the other, that pleasure was reserved for only us.

She continuous picked at me about Toushirou telling me he had another love and if I were not careful he would hurt me.

Her words always would be, 'he is flickle… mark my words he will look deep into your eyes one day, and forget you the next'

I in return would just ignore her and continue training, or if I felt like talking to her I would say, 'we are friends and sometimes friends do that.'

Either way, I always believed she was wrong about him….

* * *

Karin

Again Hiyori screamed 'KARIN… Stop ignoring me and get down here!!!'

As I continued to stand there I felt Aikawa Love (Love) and Rōjūrō Otoribashi (Rose) standing in my doorway looking at me with pleading eyes saying, 'Please Karin Chan go see what she wants, she will make us all suffer with her screaming.'

I looked at them and grinned saying, 'it will cost you… and you know what I want'

Again she screamed, 'KARIN!!!' this time the building rattled again I stood there not moving looking at both Love and Rose.

They each looked at me and then said, 'FINE, we will take your cooking chores this week…now shut her up!!'

I stood there smiling at the two men then ran down stairs saying, 'Yada …Yada I coming stop screaming my name'

As I walked into the meeting area, I saw Lisa and Mashiro both sitting with Hiyori.

It was Lisa who said, 'Karin who did you get this time'

I looked over to her saying, 'Love and Rose'

Mashiro started laughing as she said, 'You really are not a bad cook you just need practice.'

Hearing her words I just growled at her saying, 'I don't like cooking!!'

She and Lisa both walked up to me and padded my shoulder as they walked away laughing.

As I turned toward Hiyori, I heard Shinji's voice as he walked into the room saying, 'Good morning Karin Chan, everyday your grow more beautiful'

I looked at him, shaking my head while saying, 'You are too old for me.'

He replied by saying, 'Why ...Why ... do you use words that cut into my heart'

Hiyori, who has now run out of patience takes her sandal in her hand and slaps his head as she says, 'You are too OLD for her!!'

She then turns to me, her voice full of contempt as she pushes an envelope in my hand saying, 'I called you down here because you have a letter'

I took the letter and looked at it, then looked at her saying, 'thank you Hiyori Chan'

I stared at the envelope as I walked back to my room.

My face wore a look of confusion as I stared at it.

When I awoke months ago, I did not have access to any cell phone I only had a few clothes and my iPod.

I was told because of the Vizards did not fully trust the Shinigami they insisted that I not communicate with anyone while I trained.

All communication came from Ichigo who, at this time had been called back to the Shoten by Urahara.

I sat on my futon, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

My dearest Karin Chan

I need to talk to you

Please come to the shrine this afternoon

D

I sensed Hiyori standing there staring at me.

I did not look up when I said, 'I must go out this afternoon.'

When I looked at her.

She was not surprised; it was if she was expecting this.

She just turned from me saying, 'I will be accompanying you to as far as Inoue San's apartment, where I will wait for you to return.'

* * *

A father's request to his daughter

I had just left Hiyori at Inoune San's apartment, and continued to the Shrine.

It had been awhile since I had seen my dad and I actually looked forward to seeing him.

Every day I would communicate with Yuzu, she was getting a kick out of the idea that I was cooking.

She on the other hands was training with Ururu and Jinta.

She was happy with Jinta and it looked as if he would be asking her hand in marriage soon.

I was still thinking of Yuzu when I sensed my father's presence.

It was weird, as long as I can remember I never felt a strong sense of missing him until now.

I could not help but run into his arms when I saw him.

He looked down at me laughingly saying, 'Karin Chan, so you finally missed your dad'

I could only hold unto him tighter.

It was then he looked at me saying, come we don't have a lot of time and there is so much I need to tell you.

We walked around the cemetery talking.

He told me that Ichigo had been selected to be Taicho of the 5th division and he would be leaving for Soul Society in a few days for the additional training needed for the position.

I asked when his ceremony would take place.

He responded saying, 'If everything goes as planned the induction ceremony would take place in three months.'

It was then he got serious, sat me down and told me of my future.

I sat there looking out at the horizon speechless.

I was not in shock in what he said, but I just did not see it coming.

I understood and respected why, and after sitting there for a few moments I knew I had no other choice in the matter.

He looked at me his eyes reflected pride as he said, 'I'm told your kido has vastly improved to that of a fourth year student, you swordsmanship revivals Hiyori Sans and your understanding of the battle strategies has captured the respect of both Kensei and Shinji.'

He went to say, 'I am proud of you…Karin Chan.'

He dropped his head a little and looked up at me saying, 'I know what I am asking is not a trivial thing'

Before he could finish, I touched his shoulder saying, 'It is alright, I have always felt my path would be different then Ich-nii and Yuzu's.'

I then grinned as I said, 'Hey at least I will be going to college.'

He pulled me close to him and then told me in detail what had to happen and when.

* * *

Inoue's Apartment - A surprise

My mind was still coming to grips with what my father had told me when I walked into Inoue San's apartment.

I walked in to find Matsumoto in living room giving her report to Toushirou and this older looking guy, I know now as Sotachio on the large screen.

I discreetly walked into the other room to join Hiyori and Inoue San.

It was then I heard Matsumoto walk into the room whispering, 'Karin Chan you are here'

She motioned for me to follow her, I looked to Hiyori and she just turned her back with indifference saying one word… 'Flickle'

I rolled my eyes at her then I walked next to Matsumoto as she led me to the front room.

Suddenly I felt her push me into the room and giggle as she ran out the front door.

I stood there looking at the large monitor with my mouth gaping open at what I saw…

* * *

The break-up

I saw Toushirou, he was standing there with his back to the screen in his arms was a girl with black hair, he was kissing her.

I instinctively touched my necklace, as I stood there watching them.

The voice in my head told me to hide the insignia, so I slipped it under my shirt just as the girl looked up at the screen to see my face.

She pulled from him, her face blushing as she looked at the screen then back to Toushirou saying, 'Shirou Chan, I am sorry to have interrupted you'

Toushirou turned and saw my face on the monitor.

His eyes grew large with surprise while his arms fell from around the beautiful girl's shoulders.

I never said a word as I stood there looking at him, my eyes burning with fury.

I don't know how long she had been standing behind me, but I heard Hiyori walk up and stand next to me saying, 'Hitsugaya, I see Hinamori San has awaken from her coma.'

His eyes stayed locked on mine as he softly said, 'Hai.'

Hinamori then said, 'Shirou Chan are you not going to introduce us.'

He did not say a word as he stood there his eyes never leaving mine.

I then witnessed as she playfully bumped him saying, 'Shirou Chan why are you acting so strange.'

I finally broke eye contact with him, slightly bowed and pointed to Hiyori and myself saying, 'this is Sarugaki Hiyori and I am Kurosaki Karin.'

She smiled slightly bowed saying, 'I am Momo Hinamori, Vice captain of the 5th Division.'

Then she looked at me saying, 'Kurosaki…Kurosaki…are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo?'

I bowed slightly saying, 'Hai… he is my Ni Sama.'

She then smiled brightly as she said with excitement, 'I am told he has accepted the position as the 5th Division Taicho and will to be my Taicho.'

I watched her as she rattled off about the 5th division.

I was finding it hard to hate the girl.

She seemed nice and if the situation were different I could see us possibility being friends.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Toushirou say with irritation in his voice he needed to speak to me in private.

My temper finally revealed itself as I looked at him sternly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho there is nothing to discuss.'

His voice rose as he said, 'YES!!!... There is a lot to discuss!!'

Seeing his temper and voice raise Hinamori pulled back and looked at him then looked at me.

She attempted to calm him by saying, 'Shirou Chan, what is wrong with you?'

His eyes stayed locked on mine as he said with a stern tone, 'Momo, that is enough my name is Hitsugaya Taicho, you and Hiyori leave now!!'

Hiyori started to laugh at him saying, 'you cannot order me around'

She looked over at me loudly saying, 'FLICKLE'

Hinamori eyes started to water, as she stood there looking from him then to me.

Seeing her eyes start to water my temper really flared as I said, 'There is no reason to be rude… they have done nothing wrong…were you on the other hand'

He cut off my words as he said, 'Karin...I need to explain… it is not what it looks like!!!'

Finally realizing what was going on between us Hinamori dropped her head and softly said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho who is she to you?'

I stood there looking at him, waiting for him to answer her, waiting for him to tell her who I was…. waiting for him to tell Hiyori who I was.

He never said a word.

I then looked over to Hiyori saying, 'we are done here.'

I heard him say, 'Karin Please'.

I did not look at him as I turned and walked out the apartment never looking back.

That was the last time I would allow him to lay eyes on me.

* * *

A new Purpose

Our journey back to the warehouse was in silence, I was thankful to Hiyori that she did not say a word.

I went to my room, changed clothes, plugged in my IPod and then went to the training room, were Shinji removed the necklace from around my neck.

The amount of destruction I was inflicting on the training room made him look to Hiyori with a questioning look.

I don't know if she told him what happened, Hell..I really did not care.

My thoughts were on that green eyed creep, as I shot off a Shakkaho blowing up several large rocks.

I knew he loved me I saw in his eyes, but he refused to admit it.

Again I shot off a Shakkaho.

The jerk continuously denied his feelings for me.

Again I shot off a Shakkaho.

It was like he was ashamed of his feelings, ashamed of me.

I was determined as I shot off another Shakkaho; I was going to break him for this.

When I finished I sat there surrounded by rubble my body tired and my eyes still seething as I stared in the ground before me.

I finally looked up and saw all of the vizards standing around looking down at me.

I got up walked over to them and stood there looking at them my eyes deadly serious as I said, 'I am told I still have a lot to learn.'

I looked into Shinji's eyes saying, 'No more field trips…no more distractions….I have a month.'

I walked out the room…

* * *

A Text

As Karin returns to her room, Matsumoto is patrolling the city when she receives a text…

_Text:_

_Rangiku San,_

_Who is Karin Chan to Shirou Chan?_

_Hina_

Matsumoto sees the text and thinks nothing of it as she replies.

_Text:_

_Hina San,_

_I am so happy you are awake_

_Karin Chan is Taicho's girl friend_

_Why did something happen?_

_M_

Hinamori, stands in front of the tenth division, looking up at Hitsugaya's office as she reads the text from Matsumoto.

She sighs, then shakes her head as she starts to walk back to her division whispering, 'Shirou Chan you BAKA, why didn't you tell me'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: His side…new responsibilities

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	19. His Side… New Responsibilities

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 19: His Side… New Responsibilities

* * *

Morning thoughts

After receiving Karin's gift of the picture the night before, I awoke refreshed thinking three months before she would return to KaraKura town, and I would make sure to be there when she returned.

I walked out and stood on my balcony looking over the pond, imagining walking hand in hand with her to my favorite place.

I would sit holding her in my arms in a secluded area just beyond the small hill looking out on the most beautiful view of Seireitei.

My thoughts were interrupted when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement from from the Shiba Manor.

I walked back into my quarters sent a message to the sentry I had watching that area , dressed, and left for the 4th division to see Momo before going to my division.

* * *

A visit

I arrived at the 4th division, I walked in to see Unohana Taicho standing next to Momo, on her face was a pleasant smile as she greeted me saying, 'Good morning Hitsugaya Taicho.'

I approached her replying, 'Good morning Unohana Taicho'

I walked up looked down at Momo brushing a strand of hair from her face as I said, 'How is she today?'

She looked at me saying, 'she is growing stronger; I think it is only a matter of time before she awakens'

I looked at her, with surprise saying, 'so she really is going to be OK!'

She patted my shoulder saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho she has a strong will to live, and I think you coming to visit with her is one of the reasons for it.'

After sitting for awhile with Momo, I walked out of the 4th division on my way to my division thinking today was really going great.

Hinamori was recovering from her injuries she received during the battle with Aizen and in three months my girlfriend Karin would be returning to KaraKura town where I would surprise her by visiting.

Yes today and every day after that was a great day…. Until

* * *

The Shiba Manor

Two Months later….

I should have known when the day started off different, that something was going to happen.

First thing in the morning all the Taichos were called to assemble in the great hall in order to discuss the Shiba Manor.

Instead of checking on Momo as I usually do, Hiu my sentry guarding the perimeter shared with the Shiba Clan and I went directly to the main hall.

I noticed Unohana Taicho looking at me strangely as I stood with Hiu waiting for the meeting to begin. My mind was so focused on the mystery surrounding what was happening with the Shiba Clan that I thought nothing of it.

The meeting began I looked over to Hiu who stood ready to give his report to the Gotei 13 Taichos on the 10th Division's observations of the Shiba Manor and nodded signaling him to began.

he said "Taichos, activity at the Shiba Manor started six (6) months ago, it was really not noticeable at the time, because the servants had always come and gone maintaining the Manor.

Two months ago, Hitsugaya Taicho noticed Shiba KuKaKu had arrived with a large amount of building materials, and it was then we were ordered to watch the Manor closely.

To date the Servants have using the materials to repair and fortify the back walls which protect the Manors rear, they are extending the Manor itself to include rebuilding of the servant houses and additional buildings which sit in the rear of the property.

From time to time we have noticed Shiba Ganju and his gang walking the property supervising and helping the servants with their daily chores.

They are aware we are watching them but they have not made any move to confront us, they just continue to work on the Manor.

Today, we watched as they started working on their senkaimon gate."

Just mentioning the gate all eyes look up to him in shock.

Hiu then finishes his report by saying, 'before be summoned to report here today, we inquired with the carpenter who is working on the senkaimon gate asking, 'when will it be completed'

He replied to us saying, 'It must be completed in (8) weeks.'

Upon hearing the senkaimon gate is to be ready in (8) weeks, I watched as Kuchiki Taicho's eyes grow large.

I dismissed Hiu and thought to myself what has Kuchiki Taicho nervous?

My thoughts of Kuchiki Taicho, moved to the back of my mind when I heard Kurotsuchi Taicho say, 'It sounds as if it is nothing more than Shiba KuKaKu, the Shiba Clan leader is finally returning to her home.'

Followed by Sotachio saying, 'It is not Shiba KuKaKu's home… She is not the true Shiba Clan leader.'

He then turned to Kuchiki Taicho saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho do you have anything to add to the 10th Division's report.'

We all looked at him as he said, 'from the report is very obvious that someone of importance to their Clan is coming.'

He took a phase then said, 'From the records I have found, it seems from previous dealing with the last Shiba Clan leader he was said to be a unorthodox and unpredictable, which made him very clever.'

Hearing Kuchiki Taicho's words Ukitake Taicho and Kyōraku Taicho look at each other and both snicker, while Unohana Taicho just silently shook her head.

Kyōraku Taicho, his voice was full of remembrance as he said 'He was more than those words he was a man with passion, a man who really cared for others and used his power to protect his people.'

I looked over to Kyōraku Taicho, saying, 'So he was your friend?'

He looked to Ukitake Taicho and Unohana Taicho, then back to me saying, 'He was our friend… yes.'

Then I asked, 'do you believe he is still alive and it is he who is returning.'

Ukitake Taicho, looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, it has been so long ago….I really don't know if he is still alive… one can only hope'

Then Kyōraku Taicho said looking to Kuchiki Taicho, with a sly grin saying, 'If it is him and he does return it would make life very interesting …. Wouldn't it Kuchiki Taicho'

Sotachio spoke up saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, what is your plan?'

I stood looking at him saying, 'I will continue to monitor the situation, and if the previous 10th Division Taicho does return and makes his presence known I will meet with him then.'

Our meeting then turned to Kurosaki Ichigo…

* * *

Kurosaki Taicho

Sotachio stood before us saying, 'Kurosaki Ichigo has accepted the position of 5th Division Taicho and will be arriving in a few days to start the additional training needed for his position.'

We all stood grinning, because we knew he had more than proved himself fit for the position of Taicho.

The only issue was his kido and division management training.

So when Sotaicho requested volunteers to assist Kurosaki with his training, all eyes went to Kuchiki Taicho who said nothing but his silence said everything and it was 'NO!!'

Then their eyes settled on me, I rolled my eyes then said, 'Fine I will do it'

Sotaicho then went on to say, 'he will have private tutors from the academy, your job Hitsugaya Taicho will be to mentor him… show him how things are done here.'

I stood there only thinking about the last time I seen Kurosaki, rolled my eyes and quickly pushed those thoughts out of mind before my reisatu started to lower the temper in the room.

I threw my head high then said, 'Hai.'

It was then Sotaicho looked to me saying, 'to accompany him to the communications center to contact Matsumoto and have her deliver a message to Kurosaki that we would be expecting him and Matsumoto in three days.

* * *

An unexpected - Surprises

We had just finished talking with Matsumoto, and Sotaicho had walked out of the room when Matsumoto with a straight face said, 'Taicho Inoue San has something to say to you concerning Karin Chan' and she ran off.

I did not think nothing of it because I knew other than Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoune San was the only other person privileged to know the Vizards location and she had been spending time there while Karin trained.

So as I stood there waiting for Inoue San, I heard a familiar voice.

A voice I had not heard in close to a year, it was soft and full of excitement, 'Shirou Chan!!!'

I turned around in time to catch her in arms.

I stood there in shock holding her in my arms.

I was about to ask, 'when had she awaken'

When she put her finger on my lips saying, 'Shirou Chan, your voice was all I heard while I lay in the darkness … I am so glad I found you!!'

Then she kissed me!!!

I was in shock, as I think back I can't remember if I kissed her back or not…

But what happen after that still haunts me until today….

* * *

Break -Up

My back was to the screen.

My mind was still coming to grips that I was in a kiss with Momo, when I felt her pull away.

Her face blushing as she looked at the screen then back to me saying, 'Shirou Chan, I am sorry to have interrupted you'

I turned to face the screen and there she stood.

My eyes grew large with surprise while my arms fell from around Momo's shoulders.

She was beautiful.

The only thing I had dreamt about since returning to Soul Society was now standing on the screen in front of me.

I looked at her long and hard starting from her feet she worn a pair of flip flops, moving up to her hips she stood wearing a pair of fitting jeans, moving up to her shoulders her hair was longer and she had on a cut off top showing her well defined waist.

I looked at her lips wanting to taste them.

Then I looked into her eyes, and our eyes locked.

Only one word can describe what I saw in her eyes…FURY.

It was then I remembered what I had just been doing with Momo.

She did not say a word but her eyes told me she was pissed.

As I continued to look into her eyes, I even felt Hyōrinmaru tremble with fear at what could be lost.

Then fate raised its head, Hiyori stepped into view saying, 'Hitsugaya, I see Hinamori San has awaken from her coma.'

My eyes stayed locked on Karin's as I softly said, 'Hai.'

To allow this to happen someone somewhere hated me, because then Hinamori said, 'Shirou Chan are you not going to introduce us.'

I did not say a word as I stood there looking into Karin's eyes, my mind begging her to calm down and let me explain.

Then I saw her eyes light with fury even more as Momo playfully rub against me while saying, 'Shirou Chan why are you acting so strange.'

Karin, she is the best actress, because she broke eye contact with me then blinked back her fury, smiled at Momo bowed slightly then pointed to Hiyori and herself saying, 'this is Sarugaki Hiyori and I am Kurosaki Karin.'

Momo smiled bowed slightly saying, 'I am Momo Hinamori, Vice captain of the 5th Division.'

Karin never looked at me, she ignored me.

As she and Momo started talking about Kurosaki and the 5th division.

I wanted to talk to her…No I NEEDED to talk to her.

I stood there feeling I was about to lose her, if I did not talk to her in private.

Her body language told me, she was pissed and if I did not act now she would never speak to me again.

So I spoke up, my voice was full of the emotion as I said, 'Momo and Hiyori I need to speak to Karin in private.'

That is when she confirmed my feelings that she was pissed.

She looked at me sternly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho there is nothing to discuss.'

Hearing her call me Hitsugaya Taicho, then say we had nothing to discuss my temper and voice rose as I said, 'YES!!!... There is a lot to discuss!!'

Then I heard Momo say, 'Shirou Chan, what is wrong with you?'

I became angry that she had not left, she had to see that I needed to talk to Karin alone and her being there was making it worst.

I locked my eyes with Karin's and said with a stern tone, 'Momo, that is enough my name is Hitsugaya Taicho, you and Hiyori leave now!!'

Hiyori, I should have killed her when I had the chance because she laughed then shouted, 'you cannot order me around.'

She then looked over at Karin loudly saying, 'FLICKLE'

I have no idea what it meant but hearing Hiyori say that word Karin's eyes flared with angry even more.

Karin then said to me, 'There is no reason to be rude… they have done nothing wrong…were you on the other hand'

I cut her off saying, 'Karin...I need to explain… it is not what it looks like!!!'

Then I suddenly heard Momo softly said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho.'

I turned and looked at her as she hung her head low saying, 'who is she to you?'

I then looked at Hiyori who stood there smirking.

I looked over to Karin, her eyes looking at me again like before when we were confronted by Hiyori in the human world, they showed an expectation of me to tell them of our relationship.

They showed an expectation for me to tell them and her who she was to me.

I froze...

Karin's eyes, quickly flashed disappointment.

I watched as she looked over to Hiyori saying, 'we are done here' then turn her back to me and start to leave.

Seeing the woman I dreamt about every night turn her back to me I quickly said, 'Karin Please'.

She walked out the apartment never looking back.

Hinamori stared at me as I stood there heartbroken staring at the closed door on the screen.

That was the last time I lay eyes on her.

* * *

What to Do

Matsumoto had returned several days later and tried to talk to me, but I refused to talk her.

Then a few days later both Matsumoto and Momo had come to my office trying to talk to me telling to go to Karin and tell her my feelings for her.

Momo who never raised her voice shouted at me saying she knew from the way I had been acting I loved Karin.

I just ignored her saying nothing causing her to scream at me calling me a stupid BAKA, then storm out of my office.

Every day I would stand on my balcony looking out on the pond thinking about Karin.

I started inquiring about her.

I finally had an opportunity to talk to Urahara Kun on the phone.

He told me she refused to talk or see me.

He also said our relationship may not be lost; that she was going through some things right now and really needed for me to give her time.

I pushed him saying, 'I needed to talk her.'

He replied saying, 'Hitsugaya, she told me she knows you love her, but there is something else that happened between you that has her upset.'

Hearing his words, that she knew my feelings for her I replied with excitement in my voice asking, 'What is it that has her upset!!'

His voice was apologetic as he said, 'Hitsugaya, that she would not say.'

I then said, 'WHAT!!'

He replied saying, 'She told me in order for it to be resolved you needed to figure it out, before seeing her again.'

I sighed then he said, 'Hitsugaya when she completes her training in a few weeks with the Vizards, in lieu of returning to directly to KaraKura High School she has chosen to go to Tokyo to take college courses at Todai.'

Hearing this I was in shock, as he then said, 'you have 4 months to figure out what it is that needs to be resolved before seeing her again.' with that he hung up.

I now stood there thinking of Karin, wondering what was going on. Why did she leave for Tokyo, why did she leave KaraKura town High School?

I took a deep breath and thought I will fix this, but I had no idea how.

* * *

Friends

For the next month I kept busy with mentoring Kurosaki Ichigo and watching the Shiba Manor.

Kurosaki for his part never asked what happen between Karin and me.

In his own way, Kurosaki would try to keep my mind on other things than Karin.

He would constantly ask questions about the Shiba Chan and their ties to the 10th Division Taicho.

This last time as he attempt to concentrate on a destruction spell he turned to me saying, 'Toushirou, what does it mean, you are the protector of the Shiba Leader?'

I rolled my eyes and replied saying, 'First my name is Hitsugaya Taicho and second the first 10th Division Taicho was the Shiba Clan Leader and like Kuchiki Taicho who is the Kuchiki Clan leader he protected himself and the Clan. Now since I am the 10th Division Taicho I am obligated to protect the Shiba Clan leader and his immediate family, not the Clan.'

Every day when I would work with him, he would always bring this up until finally I asked why he continued to ask about the subject, and he told me that it just made him nervous that I would have obligations to someone I did not know.

I looked at him and nodded my head because it too made me nervous.

The next morning everything changed….

* * *

Neighbors

I walked out onto my balcony thinking about leaving for the human world to search for Karin, when I looked out unto the pond and saw someone standing there looking up at me.

The person was strangely dressed as they stood looking up at me.

They wore beautiful kimono with a headdress on their head with a thick veil covering not only their face but their eyes.

I was amazed as I stood staring at the person, because she was completely covered.

I tried to sense her resitua but it could not be detected.

I watched and listened as Shiba Ganju came running out of the manor approaching her saying, 'Akrina Sama…Akrina Sama you should be resting from your long trip'

I listened as I heard a female's voice reply softly saying, 'Ganju…. first please call me Akrina and second I had plenty time to rest.'

She waved her hand as she said, 'I want to see everything.'

I then watched as she pointed to me asking, 'Who is that?'

Ganju looked up at me, then said with disgust in his tone, 'you will meet him soon enough.'

She looked up at me again this time tilting her head with interest, then I heard Ganju say, 'now please come back into the Manor, KuKaKu and the others are waiting to share the morning meal you.'

It was then I saw her nod at me, then turn and walk back into the manor.

* * *

Hitsugaya's new responsibility

After seeing her at the pond this morning I was not surprised when the hell butterfly arrived in my office stating all Taichos and their Vice Captains where to report to the main hall.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Matsumoto saying, 'Come on.'

I stood looking around.

Everyone was there, Hinamori stood with Kurosaki, he had come a long way and was ready to transition into his position in a few weeks.

My eyes arched as I saw Kuchiki Rukia standing with Ukitake Taicho smiling at Kurosaki.

I then chuckled as I glanced to her Ni Sama Kuchiki Taicho, who stood looking from Rukia to Kurosaki scowling.

It was then Sotachio walked in stating we have a visitor, he tapped his cane saying, 'Please show them in'…

All eyes turned as Shiba KuKaKu and Shiba Ganju walked in, each looking around scrutinizing everything and everyone.

As the Shiba nobles walked into the room, I noticed Kuchiki Taicho's body language momentarily stiffen.

I watched KuKaKu as she looked over at Kuchiki Taicho then to Rukia smirking.

She then turned to Sotaicho saying, 'Yamamoto Kun, thank you for seeing us on short notice.'

He looked at all of us then eyed her warily saying, 'KuKaKu Sama, thank you for coming.'

Ganju again looked around his eyes scrutinizing us.

Sotaicho looked at him saying, 'Shiba Kun, I assure you everything here is secured.'

Ganju looked up at him saying, 'Old feelings are not easily dismissed.'

Sotachio was about to respond when a stern but soft voice was heard from the back of the room.

'Ganju, old feelings may not easily be dismissed, but they should be restrained when attempting to bridge communications'

We all turned around and saw her standing tall in the doorway.

We all stood stunned, because no one had sensed her presence.

She wore an elaborate kimono, which showed off her womanly curves, like this morning she wore a headpiece, this time it was the headpiece of the Shiba nobles, her face was completely covered with a veil.

Every inch of her was cover accept bottom of a long ponytail which hung down to her waist, and moved as she walked.

Her walk as she entered into the meeting room, was spellbinding as if she was gliding on air.

Two words word describing her was Beautiful and gracious.

I glanced over to Sotachio and I could have sworn I saw the old man smile as she approached him.

She now stood between KuKaKu and Ganju, She looked around at our faces as KuKaKu introduced her to everyone's surprise as Lady Akrina Shiba the leader of the Shiba Clan.

Sotachio then introduced us by division, as he called our division and name she glance at us and politely nodded.

When all introductions were complete, she walked over to me and innocently looked up at me saying, 'by the laws of the Shiba Clan, the Taicho of the 10th Division is to be my protector …In front of these witnesses I ask you Toushirou Hitsugaya, Taicho of the 10th Division do you stand by this responsibility of protecting me with your life?'

Hearing her words I heard Hinamori, softly say 'Shirou Chan' followed by Matsumoto whispering, 'but Taicho' and finally Kurosaki saying, 'you can't be serious'

I ignored all that was said and looked down at her.

I became unnerved, as I stared into the thick veil.

Even though I could not see her I felt she was beautiful and I felt myself being pulled to her.

I nervously bowed before her saying, 'Hai'

Even though I could not see her face or sense her reisatu I could tell she was smiling at me as she stepped closer to me whispering, 'Thank you'

I nervously took a step back from her bumping into Matsumoto seeing this she lowered her head, started to turn away while quietly saying, 'I apologize if I frighten you.'

I quickly recovered and took her arm saying, 'No I apologize'

I Don't know why… but I stood there holding her arm staring at her as if in a trance.

Not since standing before Karin had I ever acted this way.

It was not until Kuchiki Taicho called to her with a stern voice saying, 'Lady Shiba we have much to discuss.' did I snap out of it and drop her arm…thinking 'What the HELL is going on with me, I am in love with Karin!!'

Her body language was full of irritation, as she quickly turned and faced Kuchiki Taicho.

It was then that everything took a terrible turn…

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… Akrina Shiba

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	20. Her Side… Akrina Shiba

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 20: Her Side… Akrina Shiba

* * *

Special Training

Lady Shiba stands staring at Hitsugaya's hand, as it holds unto her arm.

Her thoughts quickly turn to all the training she went through to get to this point.

_Flashback…_

Two months ago…..

Akrina lies on the floor looking up at the ceiling. She is stunned at what just happened.

She had been stabbed, impaled, beaten, blown up by destructive spells; hell she even fought in long battle with herself, out of all of that nothing prepared her for the training she was currently undertaking.

She closed her eyes thinking "this was wrong, on every level."

She pounds her fists against the floor mumbling, 'Shit…. This cannot be happening to me.'

As the words leave her lips she is hit hard on the head with a stick.

She turns her head slightly to see her sensei standing there looking down at her, with a look of expectation sternly saying, 'watch your mouth, and don't ever mumble …. If you have something to say…say it, if not get off the floor.'

She cuts her eyes and attempts to stand.

As she attempts to stand, her hands and legs are hit hard with the stick again causing her to fall.

Once again her sensei looks down at her this time saying, 'that is not how you do it… again!'

She lays there again feeling frustrated, this time she hears her sister's laughter in her head.

Akrina shouts, 'stop laughing it is not funny!'

Her sensei looks around the room, it is only Akrina and she ; she arches her eye with understanding then walks over to Akrina looking into her eyes saying, 'Shiba Sama stop teasing Akrina time is short she needs to concentrate, so if you are going to watch I would prefer rather than tease her you assist her.'

Her sensei then steps back and watches as Akrina says, 'Sensei, my sister has requested that I apologize for her.'

Akrina then closes her eyes and listens intently as her sister steps her through her lesson.

Akrina carefully rolls onto her knees, making sure she balances her weight on the balls of her feet and they are securely under her knees.

She now straightens her back making sure her chin is parallel to the floor; she takes her hand and gently brushes the wrinkles out of her form fitting kimono.

She then takes her hands and starts to comb her hair up into a tight fitting bun, securing it two platinum chopsticks.

Once she knows every hair is in place, she carefully and slowly starts to stand. As she stands her chin remains parallel to the floor as her eyes looking straight.

Watching her closely her sensei says, 'very good… now walk!'

She starts to walk and she is suddenly hit with the stick and again she falls to the floor, her sensei standing over her yelling, 'YOU WALK LIKE A MONKEY…. Start over!'

Akrina turned looking at her hissing with contempt as she said, 'I am a warrior not geisha!'

Her Sensei snapped back, grabbing her by the arm saying, 'Lady Shiba, in order to be an effective leader you will need to use all your talents to include those of your sex.'

She throws her back onto the floor saying, 'Again'

_End of Flashback…_

Akrina hears Byakuya call to her with a stern voice saying, 'Lady Shiba we have much to discuss' causing her to blink her eyes returning her thoughts to her current situation.

* * *

Confrontation

Akrina's body language stiffens from hearing Byakuya's voice as it interrupts her thoughts.

She quickly reacts by becoming irritated.

She discreetly pulls her arm from Hitsugaya's hold and turns toward Byakuya.

Hitsugaya notes that just as quickly as Akrina' body showed the irritation did it disappear replaced with a look of relaxation; his eyes reflect amusement as he whispers, 'interesting trick'

Akrina stands looking through her veil at Byakuya, she doubts if anyone really saw her irritation except Hitsugaya, she know this only because she heard his whispers.

She takes mental note to never allow that to happen again.

The game that is being played is a dangerous one that cannot allow for any mistakes, especially when it comes to the 10th Division Taicho.

She sensed she had the attention of every man in the room as she stood tall, relaxed and walked toward Byakuya, sweetly saying, 'Oh yes Kuchiki Taicho, we not only have things to discuss. We have arrangements to make.'

She stopped a short distance from him and held out her hand.

A Shiba servant appeared bowed on his knees before her holding with an old wooden scroll tube.

She took the tube, thanked and dismissed her servant, then turned towards Byakuya and carefully opened it.

Again she sensed eyes moving from Byakuya and to her as she gently revealed the scroll.

The entire Gotei 13 had witnessed Byakuya in battle many times, each time his eyes held no emotion, but now a young woman stands before him holding what looks like an ancient scroll his body shivers as he eyes become large with shock.

Lady Shiba now stood there holding the scroll looking at Byakuya, her soft voice saying, 'I apologize in some ways I am my father's child'

She takes one step closer toward him as she softly says, 'in that, I really don't have a lot of patience with formalities so I will get to the point of my visit'

She takes another step closer, stops and again looks up at him, he does not move he just observes her as she smiles saying, 'Upon taking my place as the Shiba Clan leader, I took the oath to bring back that which was once lost to us of the Shiba Clan, and to make right what once was wronged between our Clans.'

As the two nobles stood facing each other Sotachio now stood between them warily looking at each one.

Again all eyes went to Byakuya then to Lady Shiba, it had been years since anyone had never seen Byakuya so unnerved.

Byakuya's eyes now grow large as Akrina held her head high saying, 'I have returned to ensure the pledge of a marriage between the Shiba Clan and Kuchiki Clan is carried out.'

Rukia could be heard softly saying, 'Ni Sama there is to be a wedding?'

Everyone looked on as Ukitake Taicho and Kyōraku Taicho both grin at Byakuya saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho congratulations you both will make a handsome couple'

She looked at both men then turned to Byakuya, arrogantly saying, 'I am the leader of the Shiba Chan, in order for Kuchiki Taicho to marry me he would have step down from his position as Kuchiki Clan leader and take his place by my side as my husband and nothing more.'

Everyone gasped then looked to Byakuya. His resitua raised as his eyes grew large with rage.

Lady Shiba looked to Byakuya her voice was sincere as she said, 'just looking at you I can tell you like me would not turn your back from the responsibilities of your clan'

She slightly bowed to him saying, 'it is because of this thinking that I respect the rage I see in your eyes.'

She, with the scroll still in her hands she turns from him and walks away saying, 'No! Byakuya Kuchiki, the wedding I speak of will not be between you and me.'

She then stepped over to Rukia who stood with curious eyes watching as everything unfolding softly saying, 'you are the Kuchiki Princess?'

Rukia timidly said, 'Yes lady Shiba'

With her head held high and with an authoritative voice Lady Shiba said, 'Please Rukia Sama, step forward and let me see you.'

Byakuya, attempted to step forward only to stop when Lady Shiba sternly said, 'Kuchiki Sama is there something wrong?'

Again everyone watched in amazement as he stood there, his eyes staring into her as he said, 'No lady Shiba everything is fine'

KuKaKu and Ganju, now looked to Lady Shiba, on their faces were expressions which showed that they were not in agreement with all that was unfolding.

Kurosaki Ichigo also watched Lady Shiba closely as she spoke with Rukia.

Hitsugaya stood observing everything; the look on his face reflected a strong uneasiness.

Those who looked at him could tell his thoughts were on the actions of the woman of whom he had just pledged to protect with his life. The woman's actions where at any moment about to test his resolve to protect her.

* * *

Marriage between Clans

Lady Shiba stood there looking at Rukia, her body language not threatening as she pleasantly spoke to her.

To anyone watching the two women as they stood there talking, they could tell by their interaction they were close to the same age.

It was not until Rukia looked to Lady Shiba softly saying, 'Lady Shiba, if I may ask a question?' did it get interesting.

Lady Shiba stood there everyone could tell from her body language that she knew what the young woman was about to ask and what her answer would bring about.

Lady Shiba said, 'yes Rukia Samba, what is it you would like to know'

Rukia stood there her head, held high she too felt what the answer would be but she was determined not to back down as she said, 'Lady Shiba you spoke of a marriage between the Shiba and Kuchiki clans, if you will not marry my Ni Sama, who then out of the Kuchiki Clan will you marry?'

Lady Shiba chuckled lightly as she said, 'Rukia Sama, just from talking with you this short time I am truly pleased in what I am about to say.'

With Rukia standing beside her, Lady Shiba holding the scroll in her hands turned and looked up to Byakuya, her voice totally in control and authoritative saying, 'I, Akrina Shiba, Leader of the Shiba Clan invoke my right to rectify what was once was wronged between our Clans.'

She handed the scroll to Byakuya then arrogantly stood there watching as he unraveled the scroll and read it.

He looked up his face was stoic, but his eyes are full of rage.

Even though he could not see her face, Byakuya could tell she was smirking at him, baiting him to refuse her.

He never reacted, therefore she turned and with KuKaKu and Ganju on each side of her and started to walk toward the door happily saying, 'The marriage will take place five months from now in the Shiba great hall with a reception to be held in the Gardens overlooking to the Pond.'

It was then that Byakuya finally spoke up saying, 'do you really think I will allow this!'

She stopped dead her tracks and stood there looking straight.

She sighed and then her voice stern, as she said, 'I take my responsibilities to my Clan serious, and this marriage is the first step towards peacefully rectifying what was done long ago. Byakuya Kuchiki if you deny the request I put before you, there will be no peace within the Clans or within the Halls for which you now stand.'

She started to walk, then she paused saying, 'I will allow you a week to think it over but in the end when it is all said and done, one week before the wedding you will present the Kuchiki Princess Rukia Sama to me, she will be pure and she will marry my Ni Sama.'

Everyone in the hall looked to Rukia and gasped.

Rukia, who now stood next to Ichigo, stood in shock whispering one word, NO!'

Ichigo protectively held onto her shoulders shouting, 'What the hell do you mean, I will not allow it!'

Lady Shiba, stood there her back still facing them, her words now full of sorrow as she said, 'Kurosaki Ichigo, it is with regret that I hear the hurt in your voice, but this the world in which we nobles live.'

Those were her last words for then she vanished… once again her reisatu were untraceable.

* * *

Advice

With the departure of the Shiba Nobles, the Taicho meeting is dismissed.

Everyone has taken their leave with the exception of Ichigo, Mayuri, Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, and Yamamoto.

It is Shunsui who starts the discussion by shaking his head saying, 'that is one beautiful girl and she is truly her father's daughter'

Ukitake grins as he nods in agreement.

Ichigo reacts quickly by saying, 'you did not see her face how can you tell she is beautiful? Hell you could not see anything through all the veils'

Ukitake starts laughing saying, 'Hitsugaya what do you think … is she beautiful?'

Hitsugaya looks to him he is unnerved as he says, 'Hai she is beautiful'

Ichigo looks to him saying, 'how can you tell?'

Hitsugaya shook his head as Shunsui spoke up saying, 'you're young and emotional over Rukia Sama, and if you pull back you would see it too.'

Hearing Rukia's name Ichigo's shoulders deflate and his eye stare out the door into the distance.

Mayuri walks out the room saying, 'beautiful or not, that material she wears hides her reisatu completely. I must to get a piece of it to analyze and add to my research.'

Hitsugaya then looks to Ukitake saying, 'Why does she wear it, also what happen in the pass with the Shiba clan?'

Unohana smiles as she said, 'you are her protector you should ask her … she just may tell you.'

With those words Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Yamamoto turned and started to walk out, it was Yamamoto's words he spoke to Hitsugaya as he walked out the room that left both Ichigo and Hitsugaya standing stunned.

'Hitsugaya, she is her father's daughter which means you will have to watch her closely, because if you don't you will find yourself in the middle of chaos.'

* * *

Sacrifices

The Shiba nobles have safely returned to the Manor.

Akrina is in her private apartment, she has removed the reisatu blocking clothing from her body and now stands wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt looking into the floor length Mirror which stands in her bedroom.

She hears the voice of her sister in her head saying to her, 'Well don't you think you were a little harsh?'

She rolls her eyes as she replies, 'No, I don't… what did you expect me to do, that fool challenged me?'

Her sister's voice is soft as she says, 'I know your reactions were justified… it is just I am worried'

Akrina looks into the mirror saying, 'Please don't worry… it will work out.'

Her sister's voice now says with emotion, 'But you may lose everything that is dear to you…Everything'

Akrina looks into the mirror quietly saying, 'I knew that when I accepted my fate.'

She is even more emotional as she replies, 'You did not have to accept …you could have refused!'

Akrina takes a deep breath saying, 'Yes I did have to accept and you know that.'

Akrina now hears crying and says, 'Stop… please don't do that ... you are not making it any easier.'

She now hears sniffling as her sister says, 'so what do you think about your protector.'

Akrina rolls her eyes, as she says, 'Yes that, what about it.'

Her sister replies saying, 'he has pledged his life to protect you.'

Akrina again rolls her eyes saying flatly, 'he only did it because of his pride as the 10th division Taicho so don't read anything into it.'

Her sister says, 'When he touched your arm I sensed his confusion…. do you think' she pauses then says, 'when all is revealed he will understand.'

Akrina breaths deeply then says without emotion, 'One can only hope.'

Her sister says, 'you make it sound like it does not matter to you if he understands why you are doing this.'

Akrina, looks into the mirror …she looks at her reflection saying, 'I meant what I said'

She hears the confusion in her sister voice as she say, 'What do you mean?'

Akrina still looks into the mirror her voice serious as she says, 'I am the Shiba Clan leader and my sole purpose is to bring back that which was once lost to us of the Shiba Clan, and to make right what once was wronged between the Clans.'

Again her sister's voice sounds of confusion as she says, 'Yes I understand that, but what does have to do with him?'

Akrina's eyes harden as she takes a deep breath saying, 'I will not allow my preconceived feelings of love for Toushirou Hitsugaya stand in the way of that.'

Her sister replies saying, 'Are you willing to sacrifice the love you may one day share with him in order to accomplish the goals of the Clan?'

Akrina looks into her eyes, saying, 'I willing to sacrifice my life for the clan, so it is not a question as of whether or not I would sacrifice love.'

Her eyes look away from the mirror as she quietly says, 'that is what is it means to be the Clan leader.'

The voice becomes quiet and whispers, 'But ...Karin Chan…you can't turn away from him!'

Akrina's eyes become hard as she says, 'STOP, don't call me that… Karin Chan is at Todai taking classes.'

She again hears crying followed by, 'Do you no longer consider yourself my sister?'

Akrina is becoming irritated as she whispers, 'Yuzu knock it off! … You know better than that… so stop it!'

She looks into her eyes … looks to her sister's eyes saying, 'I am your sister, but I can't allow myself to become confused, so I have buried Karin Chan… she is living a life that is no longer mine.'

There is a soft knock at the door, followed by a servant saying, 'Shiba Sama, you have several visitors.'

She changes into a power blue silky yukata made of the reisatu blocking material.

She stands looking into the Mirror, wrapping her Obi around her small waist, as she starts to cover her face with the veil she hears Yuzu say, 'you are too beautiful to be kept hidden… he will figure it out'

She looks into the mirror her eyes are without emotion whispering, 'No…he won't …'

She stands staring into the mirror.

Her eyes hid the hurt buried beneath as she says, 'his relationship is with Kurosaki Karin, and we cannot speak of him in that way anymore.'

Her sister replies, 'Akrina please…'

Akrina covers herself and quietly walks out of her apartment.

She enters the Shiba great room where she is met by the three Kasumioji Clan nobles; under her veil, her eyes instantly harden as she and Yuzu both whisper, 'and so it begins.'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

From now on you will see Akrina, you will only see Karin when Hitsugaya or the others speak of her.

When it changes I will let you know

As always please review...

Next chapter: His side…new responsibilities part 2

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	21. His Side… New Responsibilities part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 21: His Side… New Responsibilities part 2

* * *

A love taken away

I stood in the great hall with Kurosaki, I had no idea why but I felt I needed to be there for him.

He looked at me calmly saying, 'I still can't believe it'

I observed his eyes which looked empty as he ran his fingers through his hair saying, 'Ever since meeting her I have loved her, and in a blink of an eye she is taken away.'

Everyone knew he loved her but this was the first time, I had ever heard him say it.

I looked at him saying, 'I assume it was your intention to request her hand in marriage?'

He turned and looked at me saying, 'It was always in the back of my mind, but I never thought ….'

I looked at him saying, 'It seems Kuchiki Taicho does not agree with this match.'

Hearing my words his eyes lit up with hope as he said, 'I forgot about that, maybe if presented with an alternative maybe Rukia will be free to marry me'

I then asked, 'so what are you going to do?'

He stood there looking at me saying, 'If I understand this correct in order to set things right they need a marriage between Shiba and Kuchiki?'

I nodded as I said, 'Yes I believe so'

Then he said, 'Akrina, you said she is beautiful.'

Once again I nodded saying, 'Yes I believe so'

His eyes were calculating as he said, 'you are her protector when means you will be close to her.'

Hearing his words the hair on the back of my neck started to stand, I really did not like where this was going.

He looked at me his eyes turned serious as he said, 'I need information ….I need to know about her and her Ni Sama… I need to know everything that took place between the Shiba and Kuchiki Clans.'

My eyes became large as I looked at him saying, 'Where are you going with this?'

His eyes turn determined as he stood there saying, 'Toushirou I need your help. I need to know what I am up against… I will not give up Rukia without a fight.'

I was speechless as I looked at him.

I had yet to come to grips with the strange attraction I felt for Lady Shiba.

My plan was to assign someone from my division to watch over her; therefore I would stay as far away from her as possible.

Now Kurosaki stood asking me to find out information, information that can only be gained by being close to the woman.

Ugh I did not like this at all; it must have shown on my face because he looked at me saying, 'what is it Toushirou?'

I looked at him saying, 'It is something about her that makes me nervous being around her.'

As if reading my thoughts he said, 'Toushirou, I have contemplated what I am about to ask, but with so much at stake I find I must ask.'

I looked at him warily as he stood there saying, 'Toushirou what are your feelings for Karin Chan?'

I looked at him, quickly saying, 'What does that have to do with this?'

He looked at me saying, 'If your feelings for Karin Chan are true, then being around any other woman should not affect you.'

He looked at me saying, 'I know you love her, I seen it in your eyes…. Whatever is going on between you and Lady Shiba… you need to shake it off quickly, because I need your help.'

With those words he turned and walked out.

I stood looking at him as he walked away.

I knew he spoke the truth…but still….

* * *

Kuchiki ~ Shiba

Two days later, the Kuchiki elders gathered at the Kuchiki Manor...

Rukia sits quietly at the table listening as Byakuya and several Kuchiki nobles discuss the Shiba Clan.

Byakuya's voice is soft but stern as he looks to the elders saying, 'I have gone throughout the records and I still not have a clear understanding of what is going on.'

He breathes deeply then says, 'Argon, I need you to tell us all that was not written in the records.'

Everyone looks to Argon, the oldest of the elders, he closes his eyes with a sigh and then starts to speak saying, 'Byakuya Sama, as you know from the records the Shiba Clan was once a formidable Clan. Their leaders are born with the power to control their reiatsu and use it in unusual ways. It is said their leader could heal massive victims at once to spread destruction across the land.'

He looks around the table saying, 'It was through the fear of their destructive power that they maintained their hold on all of the people, thus causing resentment amongst the noble houses.'

He looks around saying, 'In order to keep peace it was decided that the noble houses would marry between clans, more importantly marry into the Shiba Clan.'

'The first arranged marriage was with the Kuchiki Princess and the Shiba Akuma son of the 15th Shiba Clan leader.'

'It was said that this marriage would bring forth a strong heir for the Shiba Clan and would also empower the already powerful Kuchiki Clan. It was because of this many in the noble houses became nervous. Upon meeting the young couple found they had an attraction for each other, the clans were ecstatic with anticipation of the wedding.'

Argon looks around with sad eyes as he continues his story saying, 'The night before the wedding the young couple, had gone out for a walk along the pond next to the Shiba Manor. No one knows what happened, but when they were found the princess was murdered and Akuma Kun covered with blood lying unconscious.'

'He stood trial for her murder; he proclaimed his innocence stating he loved her and would never have killed her. His words fell on death ears, without strong evidence he was put to death.'

'With the death of the Akuma, the Shiba Clan became withdrawn and suspicious of the Kuchiki clan, claiming that someone else had committed the murder.'

He sips tea then continues saying, 'Then several years later Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto founded of the Shinigami Academy and the Gotei 13, out of the noble houses only three joined and became Taichos of divisions.'

He looks to Byakuya saying, 'Ginrei Kuchiki 27th leader of the Kuchiki clan and Taicho of the 6th division and Yoruichi Shihōin, the 22nd leader of Shihōin Clan, the Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō, and surprisingly Hison Shiba, the 23rd leader of the Shiba Clan Taicho of the 10th Division.'

Byakuya's eyes become larger as Argon saying, 'Hison Shiba was different than any of the other Shiba Leaders in the pass. He was very young, powerful and laid back. He had a strong interest in the human world and would go there for days.'

Byakuya looks at Argon saying, 'I did not get that impression from all that I had read about the man.'

Argon looks to Byakuya saying, 'What you read was true he was unpredictable, unorthodox, and clever.'

Argon has a pleasant smile as he says, 'but those where the qualities that made him special.'

Argon looks to everyone and continues to speak saying, 'Until unbeknownst to Hison Sama while he was away in the human world, the elders of the Shiba Clan approached us invoking the marriage agreement made between Kuchiki Clan and the Shiba Clan years ago. Ginrei Sama had known Hison Sama and did not object to the marriage but the Kuchiki Princess, your mother Byakuya Sama had already fallen in love with your father.'

Byakuya's eyes become large with disbelief but he remains silent as he listens, 'Upon returning from the human world, Hison Sama was told of his impending marriage and he was not pleased about it. He and your mother had been friends for years, and he knew she was in love with your father. So that night the three of them met to discuss how to break the engagement without either clan loosing honor. That is when they were attacked, it was a fierce battle, your parents were hurt and Hison Sama had disappeared.'

Byakuya's eyes become large as he says, 'why is there no record of all of this in the archives!'

Argon looks to Byakuya saying, 'Byakuya Sama, I don't know why Ginrei Sama did not put it in the archives.'

Argon's eyes are sad as he says, 'The Gotei 13 and the Shiba Clan searched for Hison, but could not find him. Again the Shiba Clan became untrusting of the Kuchiki clan and now the Gotei 13. They closed the manor and pulled away from the Gotei 13… away from Seireitei.'

Byakuya sits quietly as he continues to listen as Argon says, 'Years later Kaien Shiba took on the role of leader, but because he did not possess the true power of controlling reisatu, it was in name only not birth right. As the vice Captain of the 13th division, he and the Shiba Clan re-engaged the Gotei 13.'

Rukia's head drops as she hears Argon say, 'Even thought it had nothing to do with marriage, again the Kuchiki Clan was connected to the death of a member of the Shiba Clan.'

Argon pauses as he looks to Rukia then to Byakuya, saying, 'For hundreds of years something or someone has been manipulating the two clans. The scroll in which has been presented to you is real and with all that has happened in the past between the two clans this marriage is most important.'

Byakuya stands protectively next to Rukia and looks into her eyes as she says, 'That is what Akrina Sama meant when she said "_this marriage is the first step towards peacefully rectifying what was done long ago"_

Argon looks over to them both quietly saying, 'Hai… and it is dangerous because we still don't know who was behind the murders in the past and if they will attack Rukia Sama to prevent it from happening now.'

Byakuya stands looking out the window, his eyes full of concern.

* * *

A sister's concern

At that very moment…

Hitsugaya stands with Hinamori in his living room discussing of all things his decision to protect lady Shiba.

Hinamori looked at me, her eyes full of concern as she said, 'Shirou Chan, why ...why did you do it?'

I could not help but cuts my eyes at Hinamori saying, 'Momo stop, my name is Hitsugaya Taicho, and second as the 10th Division Taicho it is my responsibility to protect the Shiba Clan leader and her family. We have discuss this already why do you keep bringing it up?'

Hinamori voice is softly as she says, 'I don't like it!'

She looks at me closely saying, 'Why would you protect a strange woman with your life who is not your girlfriend!'

I just looked at her saying nothing but my eyes told her I was getting annoyed with the conversation.

She rolled her eyes and then changed the conversation saying, 'I went to visit Granny, and she is requesting that you come and visit'

I just looked away, I was now thinking about Akrina. I knew I would to have to confront her soon about what my commitment to her would be, but right then I could not shake the nervous feelings.

Hinamori noticed I had not responded; more to the point I was not paying attention.

She rolled her eyes and started shaking me saying, 'Shirou Chan, did you hear me granny wants to see you.'

I looked down at her saying, 'Ok I heard you the first time… I will plan to go in a few days.'

She looks up at me her eyes full of worry saying, 'Please … please something just isn't right so be careful.'

I looked at her thinking, Momo I love her like a sister and I hate it when she worries, but this was something that I had to do and she would just have to accept it.

I pushed my thoughts out of my mind then said, 'Hai… Good night Momo'

She turned walking out the door saying 'Good night'.

With Momo gone I walked into my bedroom, took off my Haroi and laid it on the chair then walked out onto the balcony.

I looked out unto the pond and was surprised when Akrina Sama walked from the manor towards the shore of the pond.

* * *

She is in love

She was completely covered as she walked toward the pond, even though I did not see her eyes I knew they were looking up at the stars.

I then heard singing the voice was soft and sad ….

**_'When the rain is pouring down…And my heart is hurting….You will always be around….This I know for certain….You and me together…Through the days and nights….I don't worry cause….Everything is gonna be alright….People keep talking They can say what they like…..But all I know is everything is gonna be alright._**'

I looked around and saw no one was there with her and became concerned that she was alone. I whispered, 'what the hell is going, where is her guards!'

**_'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling…No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'_**

I now stood watching her.

I could not help but start to grin; she seemed relaxed as her body started to sway to a beat that only she can hear singing.

I listened to the words of the song and whispered, 'This is interesting she is in love. I wonder where this man is and why he isn't with her.'

**_'I know some people search the world To find something like what we have….I know people will try….Try to divide Something so real….So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one.'_**

**_'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling….No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'_**

As I listened to the words she sang and felt my heart stop.

A strong feeling of loneliness swept over me which made me lean again the balcony wall.

That is when I realized, she like me was alone, missing the person we loved.

Suddenly I felt six strong reisatu advancing towards her at high rate of speed.

* * *

Attacked

I moved quickly.

I ran into my bedroom grabbed Hyourinmaru and flash stepped to her side.

She did not sense them until they were upon her.

She calmly stood there looking at the six cloaked assassins which now surrounded us.

Her voice held no fear as she said, 'What is the meaning of this… why have you come to my home.'

One of the assassins looked at her arrogantly saying, 'Lady Shiba, prepare to die!'

I stood protectively by her side, I glanced down at her as she said, 'someone will die today but it will not be me'

It was then I watched as her gloved hands slowly went under her veil and pulled two platinum chopsticks each with dangling red silk tassels, from her hair.

As she pulled the chopsticks the veil separating the veil which covered her hair from the piece that covered her face dropped to the ground.

She now stood with her face covered by a thick veil, but her long black waist length braid was exposed, once again I felt myself drawn to her.

My thoughts quickly returned to the situation when she shifted her weight of her foot taking her stance.

I complimented by shifting my weight of my foot taking my stance.

We stood back to back facing the assassins I with Hyourinmaru and she with the chopsticks.

It was then I learned that she was the true Shiba Clan leader.

* * *

The power of the Shiba Leader

They laughed at her as she stood there holding those chopsticks, even I was a little concerned, but I heard her say, 'Hitsugaya Taicho please don't worry about me I will be fine.'

I was taken back that she was so calm and focused, I glanced at her saying, 'Hai Lady Shiba, I have sworn to protect you with my life and that is what I intent to do.'

She chuckled saying, 'I hope it will not lead to that, but I am glad you are here…Thank you'

I grinned, and then said, 'No problem.'

Her voice got serious as she whispered, 'I will need one alive.'

I just nodded.

One of the assassins which stood in front of her holding a katana in hand then laughed at her saying, 'what are you doing with the chopsticks, lady Shiba, we have come to kill you not feed you.'

She looked at them stating what you see before you is not for eating it is my Zanpakutō, Haburi Naka (power within)

They laughed at her saying, 'you poor little thing, no wonder you need the 10th Division Taicho to protect you.'

I glanced down at her to ensure she was alright.

I observed she stood there calm and unmoving.

Then to my surprise she calmly said, 'one should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until they understand what it is, and it seems from your words that you do not.'

She started to twirl the chopsticks in her gloved hands saying, 'my father taught me that all captain-level Shinigami consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size; otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers….this you see before you is the size I prefer.'

With those words she attacked, I was impressed as I witnessed the chopsticks she held in her hands grew into two beautiful butterfly swords.

Her strikes were graceful and deadly, I had to grin as I heard her lecture the assassin as she struck saying 'to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō tells me as an assassin you are ignorant and are not worthy of my attention.'

With her last statement I heard the first assassin fall, quickly she was attacked by the other two.

My own battle was nothing I could not handle.

I had just defeated my second assassin and was about confront the third when I heard the 10th division alarms sounding followed by the shouts of my guards flash stepping to assist.

The assassin I was fighting turned and fled.

I was not concerned because I signaled one of my men to pursue.

I turned my attention to Lady Shiba, she stood battling two assassins.

I intervened, cutting one down, then turned to confront the other only to find she had him pinned to the ground.

I stood looking around, concerned that still her guards had not come forth.

Matsumoto appeared before me asking if we where alright, I responded saying 'I am fine and to take the assassin to the great hall for questioning' then I turned to see Lady Shiba replace the veil which covered her hair with Haburi Naka.

As I watched her I was amazed that she carried a Zanpakutō and it was concealed in such a manner as not to be noticed.

She looked up and thanked me for my help then calmly said, 'I would like to take possession the assassin that was captured.'

I looked at her saying, 'he will be brought before the Gotei 13 Taichos in the main hall and will be questioned there.'

Even though she just stood there, not speaking I could tell she did not like my response. I looked at her closely as she sighed saying, 'I am in debt to you, Hitsugaya Taicho so I will not argue, but I will insist on being present when he is questioned.'

I stood there looking around, becoming frustrated because I still did not see her guards… she was alone.

She looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho you seem upset.'

I looked at her saying with a stern tone, 'Lady Shiba where are your guards?'

She turned looking at me saying without concern, 'I sent them to Junrinan and Hokutan on Clan business.'

I was irritated and it showed in the tone of my voice as I said, 'You did WHAT…. You sent your guards away and are unprotected!'

As the words left my lips Ganju Kun ran up to her followed by a group of injured children, adults and guards saying, 'Akrina Sama, the clan was attacked near the first district of Rukongai.'

Hearing his words she became outraged as she swung around facing him saying, 'Who would dare attack children.'

She rushed over directing the guards to take the children to the large building in the back of the Manor, and she would come to see about their wounds.

She turned to me pointing to the injured saying, 'My guards are just that…. MY guards and they were sent to guard what is precious to me.'

She turned her back to me and starting walking toward the back of the manor, as she walked she said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I must see to my people, when I am finished I will come to the Great Hall to speak to the assassin!'

I watched as she entered the large building and shut the door.

I stood there pissed, because I now understood Sotaichio's words, _'Hitsugaya, she is her father's daughter which means you will have to watch her closely, because if you don't you will find yourself in the middle of chaos.'_

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Song:

No One ~ Alicia Keys

Next chapter: Her Side… The Shiba Clan

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	22. Her Side … Shiba Clan

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 22: Her Side … Shiba Clan

* * *

The Kasumioji Clan

I had visitors, members from the Kasumioji Clan.

Before coming to soul society, I had read up on the Kasumioji Clan.

I knew it was currently lead by a strong willed woman named Shia, with three sons Ki, Shoin, and Damon Kasumioji.

The men of the Kasumioji clan were known to manipulate themselves into marriages with the noble families. So when I walked into the great hall, to see those three standing there waiting I wasn't exactly stunned.

The only reason why I did not kick them out was their clan specialized in weapons.

Weapons which I knew were a part of the mystery.

I sat there for an hour socializing having tea and giggling at their stupid jokes.

At the end of the visit as I stood waving to their Paquin as it left the manor grounds, I could hear my Sensei Yoruichi Sama's words, _'Lady Shiba, in order to be an effective leader you will need to use all your talents to include those of your sex.'_

I had gained information on their clan and in a few days would have a tour of their entire estate.

It was just like playing chess where simple moves with a pawn could lead to defeat or victory.

* * *

A guardian's concern

Later that evening…

I was exhausted; so I had taken all of the reisatu fabric off and now sat in the nobles' bath soaking.

My mind replaying over and over all that had happened in just the short time that I had been here, and each time one thing stuck out …who to trust outside of KuKaKu and Ganju, no matter how many smiling faces I had seen someone wanted me dead.

My thoughts are interrupted when I heard, 'I have been looking for you.'

I didn't turn because I knew who it was, and I reacted happily saying, 'KuKaKu, you are still here…I thought you had returned to your home.'

KuKaKu stepped into the bath and sat across from me saying, 'what type of guardian would I be if I were to leave without talking to you first.'

I smiled saying, 'so what are your thoughts so far guardian!'

KuKaKu looked at me strangely saying, 'Please take that thing off I would much prefer to hear your normal voice.'

I rolled my eyes, reached to the back of my neck and removed the vocal box device uncle Kisuke had given me to wear, saying, 'I have been wearing this thing so long I forgot it was there.'

I leaned back into the water saying, 'now that is better, so tell me what your thoughts are.'

KuKaKu now looked at me with worried eyes saying, 'I am concerned about you, very concerned.'

I leaned forward with a curious look saying, 'what is it KuKaKu… what is wrong?'

KuKaKu eyes are hard as she said, 'that resitua blocking clothing is draining your strength … I do not want you wearing it!!!'

I looked to my guardian, rolled my eyes said, 'UGH … not that again!' then slid my head under the water.

KuKaKu reached over grabbed my hair and pulled my head up from the water saying with a scolding voice , 'stop acting like a child this is serious!!! Once they realize you truly have been endowed with the power of the Shiba leader they will try to kill you!!! … You must be strong enough to defend yourself!!'

My eyes grew large as I looked to KuKaKu, I knew her concern was valid, but I wear the cloth to protect my identity, to protect my Ni Sama, to protect Yuzu, and most importantly to protect my father.

I looked at KuKaKu sternly saying, 'you know why I wear it! ... they must not know who I am, not yet…not until after the wedding.'

KuKaKu looked to me saying, 'do you believe they will reveal themselves by the wedding.'

I looked to her saying, 'yes ... they will reveal themselves and when they do… they will be dealt with!!'

KuKaKu looked down at the water saying, 'I don't like the cloth it is too dangerous …. if you must wear it, only wear it when you leave the manor!... when you are inside don't wear that material, wear the other and you must soak in the spiritual water each day after wearing it so you can regain your strength!'

I grinned as I looked at her saying, 'Yes Ma'am!!!'

She turned and splashed water into my face saying, 'I am not that old to be called Ma'am!!'

I looked at her then started to tell her of my intent to relocate eight families to the Manor. They would take up residence in the houses in the rear of the manor. The children would attend the school which was to be housed in the large building which also was in the rear of the manor.

KuKaKu looked at me in amazement saying, 'how and when are they coming?'

I sat proudly saying, 'I am sending my guards tonight to escort them.'

Before I could finish my statement she snapped at me saying, 'you are WHAT…sending YOUR guards…. who will be here to protect you!!'

I just looked at her saying, 'I will be fine, it is most important to have them return… to have us unified as one clan.'

I watched as KuKaKu sat thinking, then she looked at me saying, 'I don't like it, but I understand… the guard will have to leave unnoticed.'

I nodded then said, 'I will need your help, I am told they are in two districts, Junrinan and Hokutan, I want you to lead the Hokutan and Ganju take Junrinan, that way it will cut the time in half that my guards will be away.'

She looked at me saying, 'alright we will leave tonight, through the passage, that way it will ensure we are not seen.'

She then cut her eyes at me saying, 'with your guards gone I don't want you leaving the manor.'

I looked at her like she was crazy; then she said, 'OK….don't leave the Manor grounds, no further than the pond… if you go pass that point they will be suspicious that the guards are not here.'

I thought about it then agreed.

Our conversation then turned to the wedding, as she said, 'even though I know the paring of your Ni Sama and Rukia Sama is a good match, I do not like the thought of the wedding.'

She raised her hand to me saying, 'Akrina…that woman will always remind us of my brother.'

I looked at her and felt her pain, then said, 'KuKaKu did Kaien trust Rukia?'

She nodded her head, and then I said, 'would he have approved of the match.'

Again she nodded her head, I then said, 'we must get pass it, this is most important to heal the wounds of the clan.'

She looked at me saying, 'I will not stand in the way, but you as our leader must know our feelings.'

I moved next to her pulling her into my arms telling her I respected their feelings and will try to make it as easy as possible for her and the others.'

As I sat there holding her, she looked at my necklace that lay across my chest then pulled away pointing at it while saying, 'you are his woman, why have you not told him?'

My eyes dropped to the 10th division insignia I wore around my neck then I looked up to her saying, 'I am first the leader of the Shiba, my duties are to our people. When things are made right, then I will deal with him.'

She started to laugh hard as she said, 'you are so like your father … doing things the hard way!!'

She stopped laughing and got serious as she said, 'how do you think he will react when he finds out?'

I looked down at the water saying, 'I don't know…I have given it little thought.'

I then stepped out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel saying, 'when the time comes he will need to decide if he can only love Karin Chan the girl in my past or if he can also love Akrina Sama the woman I have become.'

She grabbed my arm as I was about to walk away saying, 'you are both women Karin Chan and Akrina… you don't see it now but they are one in the same.'

I turned and walked away softly saying, 'you are right I don't see it.'

* * *

Another Secret

Akrina walks out of the bath, leaving KuKaKu alone to make a private call…..

She looks around the bath as she waits for the person to answer then she hears, 'Yes … what is it.'

She grins as she says, 'You did not tell her everything.'

The voice on the other end sternly says, 'No I did not tell her everything… I am assuming that you did not tell her either.'

She continues to grin as she says, 'no I did not and from what I can tell neither one of them knows.'

She looks at the closed door as she says, 'how can we ensure they both don't find out!!'

The voice chuckles as it says, 'I have already made sure.'

The phone disconnects….

KuKaKu puts her cell phone down and leans back into the bath…quietly laughing saying, 'he will never change'

* * *

Realization

Two days later…

I had grown tired of wandering around the manor and decided to take a walk around the pond, so I changed into the reisatu blocking material, made sure my voice box as on and went out.

It was a beautiful evening the stars shined brightly as I looked up.

I don't know why but I started singing.

**_'When the rain is pouring down…And my heart is hurting….You will always be around….This I know for certain….You and me together…Through the days and nights….I don't worry cause….Everything is gonna be alright….People keep talking They can say what they like…..But all I know is everything is gonna be alright._**'

I realized as I sang just how much I missed him. He was so near but yet so far away.

**_'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling…No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'_**

I realized just how much his reaction when he found out I have been here all this time mattered to me.

**_'I know some people search the world To find something like what we have….I know people will try….Try to divide Something so real….So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one.'_**

**_'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling….No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'_**

I realized just how much I loved him.

I was so lost in thought that I did not realize what was happening around me, until I saw that he was standing by me with Hyourinmaru in hand facing six cloaked assassins.

* * *

Attacked

I stood there pissed that I allowed myself to be taken so easily, my voice held no emotion as I said, 'What is the meaning of this… why have you come to my home.'

One of the assassins looked at me arrogantly saying, 'Lady Shiba, prepare to die!!'

I felt Toushirou standing protectively by me side, as I said, 'someone will die today but it will not be me'

I then slowly went under my veil and pulled my Zanpakutō Haburi Naka from my hair.

I watched their eyes go to my veil as it fell to the ground.

It was then I assessed they were not professional assassins because a true killer never takes their eyes from their victims.

I grinned, thinking I only need one, the others will be made an example for those who were watching.

I shifted my weight taking my stance then I felt Toushirou shift his weight and we now stood back to back facing the assassins I with Haburi Naka and he with Hyourinmaru.

They laughed at me as I stood there holding Haburi Naka.

I was concerned that Toushirou would get hurt worrying about me so I said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho please don't worry about me I will be fine.'

I felt him glanced at me as he said, 'Hai Lady Shiba, I have sworn to protect you with my life and that is what I intent to do.'

Even though, I heart leaped hearing him say he would protect me, I could only respond by chucking then saying, 'I hope it will not lead to that, but I am glad you are here…Thank you'

I felt him grin and then said, 'No problem.'

I got serious as I whispered, 'I will need one alive.'

One of the assassins which stood in front of me holding a katana in his hand then laughed at me saying, 'what are you doing with the chopsticks, lady Shiba, we have come to kill you not feed you.'

Hearing his words speak of Haburi Naka in that manner pissed me off, but I stayed calm as I looked at him softly saying, 'what you see before you is not for eating it is my Zanpakutō, Haburi Naka.'

They all laughed, as the assassin standing in front of me said, 'you poor little thing, no wonder you need the 10th Division Taicho to protect you.'

I could only think, Ignorance… I really hate ignorance!!!

I mentally shook it off and calmly said, 'one should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until they understand what it is, and it seems from your words that you do not.'

I then started to twirl Haburi Naka in my hand saying, 'my father taught me that all captain-level Shinigami consciously keep their Zanpakutō in a manageable size; otherwise everyone would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers….this you see before you is the size I prefer.'

With those words I attacked and revealed Haburi Naka's true form, two beautiful butterfly swords.

My dislike for ignorance, made me lecture the assassin as I struck saying 'to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō tells me as an assassin you are ignorant and are not worthy of my attention.'

I struck him down then turned just in time to be attacked by the other two.

I glanced over to see Toushirou, his form was exceptional was always, I quickly pushed my thoughts of him out of my mind and continued with my battle.

It was then I heard the 10th division alarms sounding followed by the shouts of the 10th guards flash stepping to assist.

Toushirou intervened cutting down one of the two I was fighting allowing me to pin the other to the ground.

Toushirou's men came and took hold of the assassin. I then sensed Toushirou's eyes watching me as finished adjusting my veil.

I had an idea of what he probably was thinking but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind for a conversation which will take place another time.

I looked up and thanked him for his help then calmly said, 'I would like to take possession the assassin that was captured.'

He looked at me saying, 'he will be brought before the Gotei 13 Taichos in the main hall and will be questioned there.'

I stood there looking at him thinking, "I really did not want to hear that… I wanted the damn assassin. I had questions to ask, before killing him. Yes, I was going to kill him for coming to my home and attacking me."

I shook my thoughts from my head, deciding that in order to find out who was my true enemy I had to play this game out. So I sighed saying, 'I am in debt to you, Hitsugaya Taicho so I will not argue, but I will insist on being present when he is questioned.'

I looked into his eyes and saw he was frustrated, so I looked up to him saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho you seem upset.'

He looked at me saying with a stern tone, 'Lady Shiba where are your guards!!!'

I rolled my eyes and silently mouthed to myself 'shit he noticed!!'

I stayed calm saying without concern, 'I sent them to Junrinan and Hokutan on Clan business.'

He was now irritated and it showed in the tone of his voice as he said, 'You did WHAT…. You sent your guards away and are unprotected!!!'

I was about to react to the tone of his voice when Ganju ran up to me followed by a group of injured children, adults and guards saying, 'Akrina Sama, the clan was attacked near the first district of Rukongai.'

Seeing the injured children, I became outraged saying, 'Who would dare attack children.'

I rushed over and started directing the guards to take the children to the large building in the back of the Manor, telling them to lay them on the tables and I would come to see about their wounds.

I had suddenly remembered what that BAKA had just said to me, so I turned to him pointing to the injured saying, 'My guards are just that…. MY guards and they were sent to guard what is precious to me.'

I turned my back to him and starting walking toward the back of the manor, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I must see to my people, when I am finished I will come to the Great Hall to speak to the assassin!'

I entered the large building and shut the door.

* * *

The power of the Shiba Leader

I walked into the main room and saw six children and three adults laying hurt on nine tables.

Everyone was crying saying, 'they must be taken to the 4th division.'

I looked at Ganju telling him do not let anyone leave, to lock the door and move the tables into a tight circle.

I quickly walked in to a side room and removed the reisatu blocking clothing and putting on normal clothes and veil.

I walked out to hear them all screaming, 'why would the clan leader not want they to go to the 4th!!" followed by Ganju saying, 'as the true leader I would heal them.'

Still they screamed.

I ignored them as I walked into the center of the circle of tables looking upon the injured; I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentrated.

As I concentrated a warm red glow came from my body and started to emit itself over the injured. As their wounds started to heal, the others stood quiet watching.

I opened my eyes to see that my people's eyes large with the realization that I was empowered with the power of the Shiba leader.

As I stood healing the injured, I heard the sound of soft humming. My body relaxed as it felt the vibrations of my people's hums, the more I relaxed the higher glow emitted from my body to the injured.

I looked down at one of the tables and was surprised to see the girl Ururu and I had saved from the hollow months ago named Ami looking up at me smiling saying, 'Thank you Shiba Sama, for saving us.'

It was then I felt the tears roll down my face letting me know just how important it was for me to finish what I had began as the Clan leader, no matter what the cost.

It took little over an hour to fully heal the injured.

I was weak and I felt now what KuKaKu had warned me about by wearing the reisatu blocking clothing, but I had to appear before the Gotei 13.

After changing into an outfit made of the Reisatu blocking material and my veil I left for the Great hall, accompanied by my guards, Ganju, and Orion the elders from Junrinan and the adoptive father of Ami.

* * *

The Shadows

We stood in the entry way of the Great hall listening to Byakuya give account of all the events which had lead to the circumstances between the Shiba Clan and Kuchiki Clan.

I instinctively looked to Ich-nii to see his reaction.

I saw how he looked to Rukia, in his eyes was fear that her life was now in danger then he looked at me I saw hate and anger that I was my fault that her life was put in danger.

Ganju discreetly held unto my arm and steadied me, for he too saw the look in Ich-nii's eyes.

I took a deep breath and walked into the hall.

As I approached Sotachio looked at me saying, 'Akrina Sama, I am told your people were attacked returning from Junrinan, and you have injured. I would like Unohana Taicho to come and help see to their wounds.'

I softly said, 'Thank you but my people's injures are healed they all are now resting.'

It was Ich-nii, who then said, 'Shiba Sama, please allow Unohana Taicho to come and see about the injured, especially the children.'

I smiled because his voice was sincere, but before I could answer Orion spoke up saying, 'I am Shiba Orion, Elder of the Shiba Clan from Junrinan, Akrina Sama is the true Shiba leader, she has been empowered with the power of the Shiba leader. The children are healed!!'

I turned to Unohana Taicho then to him softly saying, 'Orion Kun, I will accept the offer as a hand of friendship and therefore will allow Unohana Taicho to enter into the school to see the injured.'

Orion momentarily looked at me as if to argue, but backed down by bowing saying, 'As you wish Akrina Sama.'

I then turned to Sotachio asking to see the prisoner that was brought from the Shiba Manor to the great hall. He nodded then tapped his cane calling forth the prisoner.

The prisoner was now on his knees before everyone, his face exposed for all to see.

Toushirou stood and gave an account of what had happened at the pond, to include a report from his men who were presently tracking the other assassin that had escaped.

When he was done, he looked to me and I nodded confirming all that he had said.

All eyes went to the prisoner who had just been injected with a serum by Mayuri Taicho and now looked up at me then to Rukia Sama saying, 'Lady Shiba and Kuchiki Rukia, I may have failed but the others who are coming to kill you, will not.'

I looked him in the eyes, even though I knew the answer I wanted to hear him say it so I softly said, 'Why do they want us dead, Rukia Sama has done nothing wrong and I have done nothing but care for my people…So why?'

He looked at me then Rukia laughing, saying, 'you naive little girl, you possess the power of the Shiba and she is destined to marry your Ni Sama who also carries the trait of the power of the Shiba.'

Again I baited him as I softly said, 'So that is no reason to want us dead.'

He looked at me closely now saying, 'the children you both shall bare will be powerful and powers like that should be destroyed.'

As his words left his mouth, everyone gasped, Byakuya then stepped forward saying, 'you and the others are responsible for the attacks and deaths in the past.'

The assassin laughed saying, 'Hai, we of the shadows have been keeping this marriage between these two clans from happening for years, starting with the death of first Kuchiki Princess to the last which was Shiba Hison.'

Hearing Hison's name I asked, 'what do you know of Hison Sama?'

He replied, 'It really does not matter now so I will tell you.'

I was thankful that my veil covered my eyes because I felt the rage flaring in my eyes as he laughed saying, 'during the battle the Kuchiki woman and man, where hurt and about be hit with the final blow when Hison shielded them. He was hit with a destructive spell at the same time he was hit with the weapon designed drain him of his power. I am told he was still strong enough to kill several assassins causing the others to flee.'

Byakuya looked at him with disbelief as he then said, 'What happen to Shiba Taicho?'

He looked up at Byakuya saying, 'I don't know he probably crawled into the desert where he was eaten by hollows.'

Everyone was listening to his words while I stood watching him, and then I saw him pull a shiny object hidden from his sock, his eyes looking at Rukia who was now standing next to me.

Without thinking I jumped in front of Rukia shouting, 'No' and caught the flying star while firing a destructive spell killing him instantly.

I stood looking confused at the star with my blood on it, and then it dropped from my hands as I felt the darkness start to take hold of me.

As I passed out I felt myself being wrapped in warmth while hearing KuKaKu running into the great hall screaming to Ganju saying, 'How could you let her come here without resting after healing all of the injured.'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Song:

No One ~ Alicia Keys

Next chapter: His side… Keeping a hard headed woman Safe

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	23. Keeping a hard headed woman Safe part1

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 23: His side… Keeping a hard headed woman Safe... part 1

* * *

Plan to keep her safe

I watched Akrina enter into the large building and shut the door.

I was pissed thinking that woman was a danger to herself. She did not think things through she just reacted which means if not watched closely she would get herself killed.

After taking mental note of her lack of security, I turned and started walking toward my division quietly saying, 'Changes must be done.'

I walked into the 10th division guard's barracks and signaled Hiu to join me as I walked to the main hall.

I could not help but sigh because I knew what I was about to do would cause her to react badly, but it had to be done.

I looked to Hiu saying, 'I need you to discreetly watch the Shiba senkaimon gate, I want to know about any movement of the Shiba people, I want to know where they go and who they talk to… especially Lady Shiba… You will only report to me, is that understood.'

Hiu looked to me saying, 'Hai' then flash stepped away.

I walked into the main hall to see everyone gathering …

* * *

The Shadows

Meanwhile several miles away in the outlands several people are sitting at a table sharing a meal and conversation.

'So has the arrangements been made' Jaen looks to the older man speaking to him, he chews on his ramen saying, 'Hai Guenon Sama, the men have attacked the Shiba Clan as they traveled to the Manor.'

Guenon looks around at the men sitting around him saying, 'Hison Shiba escaped and apparently had children… Once we kill them off … it will end any possibility of there ever being another empowered with the power of the Shiba leader!!'

Jaen looks to his mentor saying, 'How can we be sure that she truly has inherited the power?'

Guenon laughs saying, 'As the leader it is her duty to heal the wounded of the Shiba Clan, if she heals them. That act will ensure her death!!'

Guenon drinks his sake and leans back in the chair saying, 'We only have to wait!!'

* * *

Another Bold Attack

At the same time as the shadow waits to hear about Akrina, everyone is gathered in the Main Hall and listening to the assassin speak of the Shadow organization.

An organization that is determined to stop anyone from having the powers of the Shiba Leader.

While the others listened intently to the assassin, I stood not far from Akrina and I watched her.

I was not surprised to see her jump in front of Rukia Sama, catching the Ninja Star in her hands while killing the assassin.

What was surprising was to have her fall into my arms unconscious with a death grip on my Haroi.

From what I could tell she was not hurt, just a small cut. Unohana Taicho and KuKaKu ran to up her as she held onto me.

I watched as Unohana checked over her, I took note that she was careful not to reveal her face while asking KuKaKu, 'How many injured did she heal?'

KuKaKu replied saying; 'nine'

Unohana looked up to Ganju saying, 'That many... she should have rested before coming here.'

He dropped his head as KuKaKu hit him threatening his life.

Unohana then looked to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, you must quickly take her to Manor, once there KuKaKu will need your assistance. Go now!!'

As we approached the manor again assassins attacked, KuKaKu looked to me telling me to hold on to Akrina and protect her, then she said to Orion, Ganju and Akrina's guards to protect us.

As they fought, I held onto to Akrina shielding her then I suddenly felt pain entering into my back and fell into darkness…

* * *

an awkward moment

I felt myself relaxed drifting in warmth, her arms where around me holding and caressing me.

I felt her body press against mine, I knew it was her because felt her necklace pressing against my chest, in my ear I heard her voice say, 'Toushirou I love you, Please no matter what … please remember I have always loved you and always will love you.'

She kissed me and I instinctively kissed her back was long and passionate.

Then she was gone.

I have no idea what the hell happened, or how the hell I got there but I awoke to find myself in a bath calling her name. 'Karin'

I looked around then I heard Lady Shiba voice saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am glad you have awakened… please lean back and relax.'

I turned in the direction of the voice, there an oblique metal curtain separating us in the bath.

I saw the outline of her on the other side then realized I was naked and became angry saying, 'what the hell is going on!!! ... This ... this most improper!!!'

I heard her laugh, saying, 'yes … I guess you are right, but I won't tell if you don't… now please sit back.'

I ignored her and stood then I heard her chuckle saying, 'Nice ass… your girlfriend must be very pleased.'

Hearing her words, I sat back into the water then glared at her saying, 'Why am I in this bath… last I remember you were unconscious and I was carrying you to the Manor.'

I heard her sigh then say, 'The bath is to help with the healing process… the reason I passed out is because I had overexerted myself and I apologize for being a burden.'

I could only reply by sternly saying, 'you have yet to explain why I am in the bath.'

I then heard her say, 'It seems we were ambushed, because you protected me, you were hit with a poisonous dart look to the edge of the bath and you will find it.'

I turned and carefully picked it up looking at it closely, then I heard her say, 'I had KuKaKu remove the last of the poison and preserve it for analysis.'

She must have felt me about to ask again, so she said, 'I needed to be in the bath to recover my strength and there was no time for me to recover then heal you, so in order to save your life you were put into the bath with me, so I could heal you while I recovered.'

I found myself calming down, but still the situation was uncomfortable.

I awoke naked in a bath with this woman calling for Karin, again she must have sensed my feelings because she softly said, 'Toushirou I meant what I said, I will not tell if you don't.'

I heard her call me by my first name and surprisingly I did not correct her, I just looked at her listening as she softly said, 'I need to know that I can trust you'

I was shocked that she would say those words so I replied saying, 'Why do you feel you can't, I have pledged to protect you with my life.'

Her voice was sad as she said, 'Yes, you have pledged to protect me, but that was done blindly due to the obligation of being the Taicho of the 10th division.'

I could not respond because she was correct.

I heard her pause then softly say, ' because of my decision to heal you in this manner if it were to be made public, as the Shiba Leader I would find my virginity in question and that is something I cannot allow.'

I understood her concern because as the 10th division Taicho it would be scandalous, let alone how the hell would I explain it to Karin.

I looked at her saying, 'You have my word I will not speak of it.'

Her voice became light as she said, 'thank you.'

Then her voice became mischievous as she said, 'Toushirou since you are my protector, we should be friends don't you think?'

I warily looked at her as I said, 'Hai.'

Her voice was still mischievous as she said, 'I have a question, to ask and I would hope you will answer it and answer it honestly.'

Again I warily looked at her this time saying nothing.

Even though I could not see her face, I could tell from her voice she was smirking, as she said, 'You awoke calling for Karin and I am told when I inquired about you before coming to Soul Society, that you are dating Momo Hinamori, please explain why you would not call for Momo Hinamori and this Karin, who is she to you?'

I sat there shocked that she would ask that question and that she was told I was dating Momo I replied saying in a harsh tone, 'that is personal and I will not answer!!'

Keeping her back to me, I watched as she stood and stepped out of the bath, my breath was taken away as I saw the outline of her body and how well defined and firm it was.

She stood with her back to me wrapping herself in a robe and covering her face with her veil, while softly saying, 'The question I asked maybe personal, but it was asked in order to understand the type of man you are… you say you are my protector…you say you are willing to sacrifice your live to protect me… I wanted to understand the life that is being put on the line for me… are you a man that seduces and hurts many women or are you a man that loves one woman giving her his heart.'

She glanced over at me saying 'I will not ask the question again but I am saddened by your reaction to it.'

She turned then started walking toward a door.

Hearing her words I said with curiosity, 'Why do you say you are saddened.'

She stopped at the door, her back was to me and her words I still remember as she softly said with disappointment clearly in her tone, 'If you love a woman…truly love one woman, you would not be ashamed of that love when asked about it… you would stand proudly admitting it… because you have reacted in this way, it tells me you either only seduce women then hurt them or you do not know how to love, one is no better than the other because both will cause the woman in your life to feel hurt and rejection.'

She opened the door saying, 'Please stay in the bath for another ten (10) minutes, you will not be disturbed when you are ready you will find fresh towels and your clothes on the bench, Ganju will be waiting to show you out… good night Toushirou.'

She walked out the bath and shutting the door behind her.

That woman's words hit me hard. Later that night as I lay in my bed I thought about all that had happened with Karin, her reaction to me not stepping up saying to her and others that she was my girlfriend.

I asked myself a question that I already knew the answer to; did I cause her to feel rejected?

* * *

Avoidance

For the past several weeks since our meeting in the bath, Akrina and I avoided each other, something for which I was thankful.

All Hiu's reports stated she had been spending her time between the Kasumioji Manor with Shia, Ki, Shoin, and Damon Kasumioji and the school where she was teaching the children of the Shiba Clan.

It had now been a month since I had taken on the role as her protector other than the bath incident we had not talked.

I really needed to talk to her about the security measures I had put in place but as long as she was safe, I had chose to prolong it.

Instead I turned my attention on getting back to the human world to find and talk to Karin.

That morning I walked into my office to find Matsumoto waiting for me saying it looked as if someone had been in the office.

She pointed out that certain things looked if they were moved.

The changes were so minor that they could only be noticed by Matsumoto or myself.

That afternoon the culprit made themselves known…

* * *

The uninvited visitor

Matsumoto and I had left for the Taicho's meeting, and had been gone for about an hour.

On the way back to the office we had run into Hiu, I asked him to walk with us and provide status on the Shiba clan.

He had just told me that the elder from Junrinan and a few of his guards had left for his district and Lady Shiba was still in the manor.

We walked into my office, the office I thought I had locked, to find her quietly sitting on my sofa reading what looked like an old book.

Matsumoto, Hiu and I stood there staring at her in disbelief, she did not even look up as she said, 'Ah you have returned, I was about to give up on you and leave.'

I felt myself fighting to control my temper saying, 'How did YOU get into my office.'

She did not look up from the book as she said, 'I walked in, found you were not here, sat and waited for you to return.'

She now looked up at me sweetly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho is there a problem?'

I replied saying, 'I thought I had locked that door.'

That girl I swear, I think she is just messing with my head because she sat there looking up at me, her face covered with a beautiful blue colored cloth saying, 'maybe you did … maybe you didn't …. I just walked in… sat down and waited for you… once again is there a problem.'

I just stood there glaring at her, trying to figure out what type of game she was playing.

She stood, tucked her book under the long veil and faced me saying, 'you are acting stranger than normal, so I will not keep you …I will get to the point of my visit.'

At that point Hiu and Matsumoto attempted to leave, only to have her say, 'please what I am about to say concerns you both so stay.'

She turned to me saying, 'I have a request.'

I glared at her saying with irritation in my voice, 'What is it.'

She stepped closer to me, and we now stood face to face, her voice was soft and stern as she said, 'when you are watching us of the Shiba Clan please do it discreetly… you are making my people nervous.'

I stood there, looking at her confused because even thought she wore that cloth that blocked her reiatsu, I could sense her reisatu.

I could not place it but it was familiar... very familiar.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her voice suddenly became demanding as she then said, 'YOU and your men are upsetting my people and that will NOT be tolerated!!'

I looked at her, my eyes and voice no longer hidden my emotions; they showed that I was pissed, as I said, 'You DARE enter into my office uninvited, and tell ME what to do!!...YOU spoiled little BRAT!!!'

Matsumoto suddenly put her hand on my shoulder saying, 'Taicho calm down' she then looked over to Akrina saying, 'Lady Shiba please calm down'

She stood there momentarily staring at me, then turned walking toward the door saying, 'Matsumoto San, I am calm because if I were upset, not even you or Hiu Kun could keep me from wrapping my hands around his neck and strangling him!!!'

Hearing those words, I stood clinching my fists at my side, restraining myself from wrapping my hands around her neck and strangling her!!!

She now stood in my doorway, her back to me her with her voice sternly saying, 'I will not tell you what to do, but what you do will be done with discretion.'

She then turned and mockingly bowed her head at me, sweetly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho … have a nice day'

then flash stepped away…

I stood there pissed wondering what the hell she was doing in my office.

At that moment, I received a hell butterfly requesting for me to come to the 1st division to see Sotaicho...

* * *

Allies

I stood in Sotaicho office just staring at him in disbelief, while in my mind Hyōrinmaru who since meeting Akrina had been unusually quiet now laughed at me saying, 'LOL….The bath, your office …now this...LOL'

Sotaicho looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho is everything alright?'

I sighed then said, 'Hai'

Then he said, 'this request for you to escort Lady Shiba to Kurosaki Tachio's induction ceremony is the logical thing since you are her protector and out of all the taicho's of the Gotei 13 you are the only one that has a relationship with her.'

He then leaned on his desk saying to me, 'Her presence there with you will show the Shiba Clan and the Gotei 13 are allies.'

I just nodded my head in agreement, while thinking that woman …why is it that I cannot escape that woman.

My thoughts were interrupted when a messenger entered giving Sotaicho a note, he read it then grinned as he looked at me saying, 'she has accepted, so you will pick her up tomorrow at 8.'

I could only quietly grit my teeth saying, 'Hai.'

* * *

The Dress of the Shiba Noble Woman

I stood next her during the Ceremony, everyone was looking at her, the women looking at her with awe in their eyes while the men looked with lust.

Yes, she was stunning.

When I arrived at the Shiba Manor I stared at her as she stood in front of me, saying, 'NO…you are not wearing that… You… you can't wear that!!'

The dress was in two pieces the top was short it stopped just below her breast and the long skirt sat low on her waist with slits up the side showing off her beautiful legs and her small well defined waist, the veil to the length of her top, the colors of blended reds and golds was unique and beautiful, on top she wore a long see thru reisatu blocking netting that covered her completely to include gloves for her hands, which were delicate. What was different was the veil, her eyes were exposed, her eyes were a rich ebony making her even more mysterious and alluring.

She just stood there quietly staring at me, while the Shiba nobles who were in attendance said, 'she must wear it … it is the dress of the Shiba noble woman!!'

She never spoke to me, and I was ok with the silent treatment.

It was during the reception that things went wrong… so wrong…

* * *

Jealous

I had walked away to get refreshments, and I became cornered by Kurosaki, Utkiake, and Shunsui.

Kurosaki teasingly saying, 'Well Toushirou it seems you and Lady Shiba really have made a big impression on everyone.'

Shunsui then said, 'so why have you not asked the woman to dance?'

My back was to her as I looked at him saying with irritation, 'I am her escort nothing else!!'

Then he looked over to her saying, 'is she so difficult, that you didn't wish to be her escort or dance with her!!'

I just glared at him, and then he said, 'Hitsugaya it seems your wish as come true, because Shoin Kasumioji has just taken your date off your hands and now dances with her.'

I then turned around to see her dancing, she was beautiful, and her movement was fluid and prefect.

I felt something strange… Very strange …

I felt jealous.

I turned my back and walked away.

* * *

Toushirou looses his date

I stood across the room speaking with Momo and Matsumoto, while she danced and talked with the other Taicho's and the nobles.

She was like a flower that attracted bees and I did not want anything to do with her.

I was dancing with Momo, when I noticed her looking at me.

I was shocked that her eyes quickly flashed anger then calm was she turned to continue to talk to Shoin Kasumioji.

I turned my attention to Momo, answering a question that she had asked then I turned back to Akrina and she was gone.

I discreetly started to look around the room for her; not only was she nowhere to be found, but Shoin was also gone.

I finished dancing with Momo, and then started walking around looking for them both.

With each step I was becoming angry thinking where is she, thinking if she wanted to be with him she should have been his date.

I had just walked back into the 5th division main hall, and stood with Kurosaki, Ukitake and Shunsui when Shoin Kasumioji walked up to me saying, 'Ah Hitsugaya Taicho'

I looked at him, my eyes burning with anger as I said, 'WHERE is Lady Shiba!!'

Shoin Kasumioji looked at me grinning as he said, 'yes... I have a message for you… Akrina Sama said she did not want to spoil your evening, so she requested that I escorted her to the Shiba senkaimon gate… where she left for the human world.'

I was pissed, as I said, 'The Shiba senkaimon gate… the Human world'

He looked at me saying, 'Yes … she said she had business in the human world, and she would be returning in a few hours.'

He then turned and walked away.

It was Shunsui, who chuckled while watching Shoin Kasumioji happily walk away saying, 'Hitsugaya … you have your hands full with her!!'

Kurosaki then shook his head as he patted my shoulder saying, 'Toushirou…. Yes you do have your hands full, she used that poor bastard to escape and humiliate you!!!'

Ukitake his voice serious, as he said, 'Even so, we know there are dangerous people who want her dead and they have proven in the past that they will not stop until she is dead.'

He looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya I don't know what is going on between you and Akrina Sama but you must watch over her... even if she does not want it.'

He then looked at Kurosaki then me as he said, 'If she were to be hurt, her Ni Sama's wrath would be uncontrollable.'

As I thought about his words, I heard Kurosaki say, 'Ukitake you know of her Ni Sama, this man Rukia is to marry!'

We all looked up at Ukitake with surprise as he said, 'Hai, as Rukia Sama's Taicho, I met with Lady Shiba and she provided me information…information I will not share!'

He again looked at Kurosaki then me saying strongly, 'You must keep her safe for all of our sakes!!'

He then turned and walked away, leaving Kurosaki and me in shock and Shunsui walking behind him saying, 'Yada… Yada… calm down, Hitsugaya can handle it!'

I was even more pissed, as I walked out of the 5th Division en route to the Shiba Senkaimon gate; where I sat determined to be the first thing she saw went she returned.

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… feelings of Rejection

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	24. Her Side… feelings of Rejection

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 24: Her Side… feelings of Rejection

* * *

An agreement

I felt safe.

I knew I was in his arms because my lips and nose were lying close to his neck taking in the smell and taste of the cool mint of his reisatu.

My hands clinched his Haroi, not allowing him to escape me.

Even though it was dark I was in a happy place not wanting to awaken.

Then I heard a voice, a voice that was not Yuzu's voice, it was her voice and she screamed, 'wake up that BAKA needs you!'

Ever since our fateful meeting we had been ignoring each other and now she was screaming at me.

_Flashback…_

I had just transitioned into my Shinigami form and now stood in front of my father, Uncle Kisuke, and the Vizards; when true to Shinji's words she made herself known and mentally took hold of me.

I found myself for the first time standing in my dream state, an endless soccer field with balls and nets everywhere.

She stood there holding her version of Haburi Nara staring at me.

On her pale white face she had a look of disgust as she told me for years she watched me and was pleased that we shared the same soul, but it was not until my involvement with Toushirou which cause me to cry did her feelings for me change.

She pointed her Haburi Nara to the necklace she wore around her neck saying, 'He hurt you, but you still stand by him!'

I replied to her words saying, 'He is none of your business!'

She screamed at me saying, 'I'm the one that warned you to hide this necklace when you saw him kissing that other woman… I am the one, who empowered you when you destroyed the Vizards training room, because of his betrayal'

She started walking toward me still screaming now saying, 'I am the one who must suffer alone in the darkness and rain…. because the tears you refuse to shed down your face cause it to turn dark and rain here!'

She now pointed Haburi Nara at my neck saying, 'IT is MY business and he must go!'

I stood there in shock staring into her golden eyes, but still I refused saying, 'I will not give him up, he loves me … he is just too much of a BAKA to realize what he has done!'

Her eyes narrowed as she say, 'HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU remove the necklace!'

It was then I pulled Haburi Nara and took my stance saying, 'I would die before I would allow anyone to force me to remove it.'

Taking her stance she started to twirl Haburi Nara in her hands saying, 'If you don't remove it, then I will defeat you and you live here in this hell while I take your place in the real world… and the first thing I will do is KILL that twerp!'

Hiyori had trained me for this moment so I knew I didn't had a lot of time to bicker with her before I would turn into a hollow.

Therefore when she said those words I just looked at her hard, smirked and attacked saying, 'for you to think you will easily defeat me …you must have me confused with some else… so let me introduce myself!'

She was taken by surprise, when I swung Haburi Nara and hit her with the flat of the blade knocking her across the field. As her body hit the ground she looked up at me screaming 'You BITCH!'

I quickly flash stepped and kicked her saying, 'Watch your mouth when you speak to me!'

She jumped up and countered hitting me with the flat part of her Haburi Nara knocking me across the field, she flash stepped to kick me but I grabbed her ankle and flipped her as I stood up. She landed on her feet where we both stood squaring off looking at each other.

It was then I spoke to her saying, 'Karin or would like for me to call you Akrina'

She looked at me saying, 'you will call me neither, you will call me Shiba!'

My eyes arched as I looked at her as she said, 'I once would have been called Kurosaki, but he calls you that, and I want nothing to do with him so I will be called Shiba!'

I bowed my head to her saying, 'Shiba, we can either fight here for eternity or we can come to an agreement!'

She looked at me warily saying, 'What is it that you propose Kurosaki!'

Hearing her call me Kurosaki my eyes arched as I said, 'I will continue to wear the necklace and stand by Toushirou, if he does not freely declare his love for me by the wedding of our Ni Sama to the Kuchiki Princess, I will remove it and freely turn from him.'

Her eyes became large and she grinned saying, 'You will not let him know who you are… he will only know you as Akrina Shiba, and he must declare his love for Kurosaki Karin.'

I stood there looking at her saying, 'Hai'

Then she looked at me saying, 'If you go against our agreement and tell him, I will pull you back into this dream state where you will stay in an eternal battle with me, never to reawaken!'

Then I put away Haburi Nara and looked at her with my hand extended saying, 'If I stand by our agreement win or lose you will quietly stand by me no matter what!'

She put away her Haburi Nara and took my hand saying, 'Hai, I will stand by and watch with amusement as he breaks your heart once and for all!'

_End flashback …_

Shiba screamed saying, 'Wake up Kurosaki... You and I have a wager on this BAKA, and if you don't wake up he will die and I will not allow that to happen. I want to see the pain in your face when I win… NOW WAKE UP!'

I suddenly found myself in my dream state facing her and I was pissed as I looked at her saying, 'what is it Shiba… Why are you screaming at me?'

She looked at me with those golden eyes of hers smirking saying, 'Kurosaki your cheating lover is dying!'

I looked at her saying, 'What do you mean!'

She smirked again saying, 'while protecting you he was hurt'

She then punched me hard in my back sending my consciousness into my body while saying, 'GO heal the BAKA!'

Suddenly as if cold water hit me I awoke in my private spiritual bath on the floor next to Toushirou who was laying on his stomach unconscious with his back bleeding.

* * *

Healing Toushirou

I looked up to KuKaKu, who had taken the poisonous dart from his back and now attempted to heal him.

I crawled over to Toushirou to see what damage had been done, my eyes became alarmed when I observed a web like substance started to appear around the wound and spread.

My voice was weak as I said, 'What has happened"

She looked at me saying, 'Take that cloth off and get into the bath.'

I fought back the tears as I removed the clothing and voice box and slid into the bath, while watching as KuKaKu tried to heal Toushirou, but the web continued to spread.

As I stood in the water, I could feel my strength returning, so I reached out of the bath and grabbed his feet and started to pull him into the bath.

She looked at me saying, 'What are you doing!'

I continued to pull him onto the water saying, 'I am going to heal him!'

She looked at me warily saying, 'After this not only will he be able to sense your reisatu, but if it were to get out you the leader of the Shiba Clan bathed with his man, they will force you undergo the test for your virginity.'

I started to take his clothes off saying, 'If he dies none of that will matter.'

Keeping her eyes locked on mine, KuKaKu stepped back from the bath giving Toushirou some privacy saying, 'Akrina do you love him that much!'

I threw the last of his clothing over to KuKaKu and held him in my arms then looked up at her with pleading eyes saying, 'yes… yes I do'

KuKaKu looked at me and smiled, then picked up Toushirou's things saying, 'I will have his things dried, folded and given to Ganju who will stand watch at the door.'

I nodded to her as she took the wet things and walked out the bath shutting door behind her.

I now stood nude in the bath holding Toushirou's unconscious naked body in my arms.

I took a deep breath then laid his head close to my heart then placed my glowing hands against his wound and concentrated on healing him.

As I held his naked body against mine, I was surprised that I felt no embarrassment.

I looked at him whispering, 'you are so beautiful.'

I gently turned him to look at his wound and was satisfied that it had healed leaving no marks.

I then carefully sat his unconscious body on the bathing bench and stepped back.

I stood looking at him then smirked and sat on the bench again taking him into my arms this time I hugged him close saying into his ear, 'Toushirou I love you, please no matter what … please remember I have always loved you and always will love you.'

I gently kissed his lips and just as I was pulling from him he took hold to my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me back.

The kiss was long, passionate and took my breath away.

Realizing that he would soon awaken I started to panic.

I carefully freed myself by pulling his hands from my waist then quickly moved to the other side of the bath and lowered the curtain.

Just as I gathered my wits, I heard Shiba scream, 'Kurosaki…that is cheating!'

I quietly replied saying, 'No it is not, I did not tell him anything!... I just took advantage of a situation."

Then I heard him awake calling my name…

'Karin!'

* * *

Disappointment

I took a deep breath then said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am glad you have awakened… please lead back and relax.'

I watched as he turned toward the oblique metal curtain separating us in the bath.

I felt his Reisatu quickly rise as he said, 'what the hell is going on! ... This ... this most improper!'

I could not help by laugh as I said, 'yes … I guess you are right, but I won't tell if you don't… now please sit back.'

Then that BAKA ignored me and stood up, Shiba quietly said, 'God… he is gorgeous!'

Hearing her words I started to chuckle as I said to Toushirou, 'Nice ass… your girlfriend must be very pleased.'

He became embarrassed then sat back into the water glaring at me saying, 'Why am I in this bath… last I remember you were unconscious and I was carrying you to the Manor.'

I sighed at his reaction then said, 'The bath is to help with the healing process… the reason I passed out is because I had overexerted myself and I apologize for being a burden.'

Toushirou just continued to glare at me while sternly saying, 'you have yet to explain why I am in the bath.'

I lower my head slightly as I softly said, 'It seems we were ambushed, because you protected me, you were hit with a poisonous dart look to the edge of the bath and you will find it.'

I watched as he turned and carefully picked it up looking at it closely, then I said, 'I had KuKaKu remove the last of the poison and preserve it for analysis.'

I knew he would not be satisfied until I told him why he was in the bath so I said, 'I needed to be in the bath to recover my strength and there wasn't time for me to recover then heal you, so in order to save your life you were put into the bath with me, so I could heal you while I recovered.'

I watched as he started to calm down then I softly said, 'Toushirou I meant what I said, I will not tell if you don't.'

My thoughts went to what KuKaKu had said, about having to take the test for my virginity if someone were to found out about Toushirou and me sharing a bath.

It was then I became afraid and had to know if I could trust him.

I looked at him softly saying, 'I need to know that I can trust you.'

His eyes looked shocked that I said those words as he said 'Why do you feel you can't, I have pledged to protect you with my life.'

My heart was heavy as I said, 'Yes, you have pledged to protect me, but that was done blindly due to the obligation of being the Taicho of the 10th division.'

I looked to Toushirou softly saying, ' because of my decision to heal you in this manner if it was to be made public, as the Shiba Leader I would find my virginity in question and that is something I cannot allow.'

I felt at ease, hearing the seriousness of his voice as he looked at me saying, 'You have my word I will not speak of it'

I smiled at him as I said, 'thank you.'

I decided maybe now would be the best time to try and talk with Toushirou so I said, 'Toushirou since you are my protector, we should be friends don't you think?'

He warily looked at me as he said, 'Hai.'

I could not help but feel mischievous as I looked to him saying, 'I have a question, to ask and I would hope you will answer it and answer it honestly.'

Of course Toushirou being Toushirou sat there staring at me saying nothing.

I started to smirk thinking this was a chance for him will tell me of his feelings and then I would tell him... tell him it was me … tell him everything.

I looked at him saying, 'You awoke calling for Karin and I am told when I inquired about you before coming to Soul Society, that you are dating Momo Hinamori, please explain why you would not call for Momo Hinamori and this Karin, who is she to you?'

My heart sank as I heard him say to me in a harsh tone, 'that is personal and I will not answer!'

I quietly turned from him stood, step out the bath, wrapped myself in a robe then covered my face with my veil and stood staring at the door.

Without looking at him I softly said, 'The question I asked maybe personal, but it was asked in order to understand the type of man you are… you say you are my protector…you say you are willing to sacrifice your live to protect me… I wanted to understand the life that is being put on the line for me… are you a man that seduces and hurts many women or are you a man that loves one woman giving her his heart.'

I was once again hurt as I glanced over at him saying 'I will not ask the question again but I am saddened by your reaction to it.'

I wanted to be alone so I turned then started walking toward a door.

Toushirou watched as I walked toward the door saying, 'Why do you say you are saddened.'

I stopped at the door, keeping my back was to him saying, 'If you love a woman…truly love one woman, you would not be ashamed of that love when asked about it… you would stand proudly admitting it… because you have reacted in this way, it tells me you either only seduce women then hurt them or you do not know how to love, one is no better than the other because both will cause the woman in your life to feel hurt and rejection.'

I opened the door saying, 'Please stay in the bath for another ten (10) minutes, you will not be disturbed when you are ready you will find fresh towels and your clothes on the bench, Ganju will be waiting to show you out… good night Toushirou.'

With disappointment in my heart and a tear rolling down my covered face, I quietly walked toward my bedroom.

* * *

The Kasumioji Clan

For the past several weeks after being greatly disappointed by Toushirou, I avoided him and concentrated on the mission at hand which was to find the shadow.

So staying with my plan I went to visit the Kasumioji Clan leader Shia and her sons.

They were nice people but annoying.

I entered into the Manor and was quickly escorted to the overly decorated great room, were I overheard Shia tell her sons that it would be Shoin who would pursue a marriage contract with me.

I hid the shock I felt, as I walked into the room and was greeted by Shoin, who introduced me to his mother.

Even though she was overbearing, I could tell she only wanted the best for her sons.

We spoke in private were she told me the gossip of Soul Society and her great business dealing which lead to the wealth of her Clan.

It was then that she arrogantly stood and called Shoin into the room telling him to take me on a tour of their weapons factory, saying, 'Given the Shiba Clan is known for their fireworks, and we the Kasumioji Clan create weapons this would be the perfect union.'

After spending the entire day at the Kasumioji manor and touring their weapons factory, I left feeling the Kasumioji leader and her family was not directly connected to the Shadow, but someone in that clan was and I needed to figure out who and soon.

* * *

My Father's Diary

After returning to my home from the Kasumioji Manor, I walked the grounds and came upon a small clearing which provided the most beautiful view of Seireitei I had ever seen.

I had been sitting there for ten minutes quietly and just stared out at the view clearing my head of everything, when I felt Toushirou's reisatu approaching.

I rolled my eyes, stood and walked away quickly making sure not to cross paths with him.

As I walked my cell vibrated, it was a text from my dad…

_Text to Akrina_

_Just remembered _

_My diary _

_Has information which will be helpful_

_Retrieve it … _

_From my desk in my office_

I stood next to the pond reading the text and then looked over to the 10th Division Offices shaking my head thinking. "This is just great… I really don't want to be around that BAKA… so now I must break into his office and desk to retrieve my father's diary..."

One would think it would be easy to go in the middle of the night and access the 10th division Taicho's office and look for something, especially if there was a secret passage that led from your bedroom into the 10th Division Taicho's office.

But NO!... Because the twerp constantly worked and sometimes straight through the night.

I found the only time I could get into his office was during the Taicho meetings.

After several failed attempts of locating my father's diary and finally getting a text from my father telling me how to get into the desk, I had another opportunity to look …

* * *

BAKA!

I knew he had a Taicho's meeting at 1300, so wearing my reisatu blocking material I waited in the passage until I knew he and Matsumoto had left the office.

I opened the passage and went to his desk.

I carefully ran my fingers across his desk looking for the hidden latch, my father had described in his latest text.

Once I found the latch I pulled it and a hidden door under the desk on the right panel opened revealing the book.

I pulled the book out and closed the hidden door.

Once the hidden door was closed the desk drawer opened.

I stood stunned looking into Toushirou's desk.

I saw the corners of the picture frame sticking up from under papers, which looked to be thrown on top of the picture hiding it away.

I was hurt he had hidden away the picture of the two of us in his desk, as if he were ashamed.

I was attempted to pick it up, but I knew if I did he would know someone had been in his office.

I swallowed hard fighting back the tears and closed his desk drawer securing it and the hidden door.

Just as I was about to open the door to the passage, I felt his reisatu approaching, so instead of risking him finding the passage, I unlocked his office door and sat on his sofa and clearing my head pretending to read my father's book.

He opened the door just as I finished reading the half of the first page.

Without looking up as I said, 'Ah you have returned, I was about to give up on you and leave.'

I could tell he was pissed as he said, 'How did YOU get into my office!'

I still would not look up from the book as I said, 'I walked in, found you were not here, sat and waited for you to return.'

I took a deep breath then looked at him sweetly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho is there a problem?'

His eyes revealed his displeasure as he said, 'I thought I had locked that door.'

I found the hurt I felt from finding the picture I given to him of the two of us hidden in his desk was now turning to anger as I quietly said, 'maybe you did … maybe you didn't …. I just walked in… sat down and waited for you… once again is there a problem.'

He stood there glaring at me, so I stood, tucked my book under my long veil and faced him saying, 'you are acting stranger than normal, and so I will not keep you …I will get to the point of my visit.'

At that point Hiu and Matsumoto attempted to leave, I turned to them saying, 'please what I am about to say concerns you both so stay.'

I then said to Toushirou, 'I have a request.'

He continued glaring at me saying with irritation in his voice, 'what is it!'

I stepped closer to him and we now stood face to face, I was angry but my voice was soft and stern as I said, 'when you are watching us of the Shiba Clan please do it discreetly… you are making my people nervous.'

He stood there looking at me, which made me even more irritated so my voice suddenly became demanding as I said, 'YOU and your men are upsetting my people and that will NOT be tolerated!'

His eyes became large as he raised his voice saying, 'You DARE enter into my office uninvited, and tell ME what to do!...YOU spoiled little BRAT!'

Matsumoto suddenly put her hand on his shoulder saying, 'Taicho calm down' she then looked over to me saying, 'Lady Shiba please calm down'

I stood there momentarily staring at him thinking "how could I have been so stupid to fall in love with this man, I just wanted to punch him in the mouth!"

I then turned and started walking toward the door saying, 'Matsumoto San, I am calm because if I were upset, not even you or Hiu Kun could keep me from wrapping my hands around his neck and strangling him!'

I now stood in the doorway with my back to him sternly saying, 'I will not tell you what to do, but what you do will be done with discretion.'

I turned and intentionally mocked him by bowing my head and sweetly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho … have a nice day' and then flash stepped away…

Thinking to myself…. 'BAKA!'

* * *

Alliances made

While sitting in Toushirou's office I found a name in my father's diary with a note written next to it _'my trusted friend'_.

Feeling the way I felt at that moment I needed to trust someone; that is when I found myself book in hand standing in front of the 13th Division.

As I stepped into the offices, I was greeted by Rukia who was more than surprised to see me.

Rukia was pleasant as she thanked me for sparing her from harm by way of the Ninja Star and apologized for not coming to see me.

I told her not to bother and extended an invitation for her to visit the Manor when her schedule would allow for it.

I looked up to see Utkiake step from his office saying, 'Lady Shiba, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?'

I turned and looked at him and discreetly revealed the book I held in my hands saying, 'I would like a word in private.'

His eyes looked at the book and then at me, I could tell he recognized the book as he said; 'yes we do have things to discuss, come this way.'

He took hold to my arm and looked to Rukia saying, 'Rukia please ensure we are not disturbed.'

She looked at us with warily as she replied, 'Hai'

I walked into his office and sat with him a table.

Once we were seated I looked at him saying, 'seeing your name in this book, made me curious.'

He looked at me his eyes sincere as he said, 'tell me please is my friend Hison alive'

I looked at him hard, then said, 'I will trust you…my father is alive, healthy and happily awaiting my Ni Sama's marriage to Rukia Sama.'

His eyes became large with surprise as he said, 'I am pleased to hear he is well, but about this marriage… please tell me what type of man is your Ni Sama… is he like your father?'

Hearing his question I began to laugh as I proudly said, 'yes and no …. My Ni Sama is like my mother strong, kind and will listen to reason, but he is also like my father willing to fight for what is right… he and Rukia Sama they are a good match… they will be happy.'

He looked at me saying, 'Rukia Sama is in love with another.'

I looked at him saying, 'Yes… I know but it will work out.'

He looked at me then said, 'As Rukia Sama's Taicho, I now invoke my right to meet this man and pass judgment as to whether or not he will make her happy.'

I looked at him and was not surprised that he would invoke that stupid law of the Gotei 13, where the Taicho had final say in the marriage of their division members, just as the Sotaicho had final say on the marriage of Taichos.

I replied saying, 'Tell me if you had to choose a groom for Rukia Sama who would it be?'

He looked at me grinning proudly saying, 'That is easy it would be the man who loves her and the man she loves… Kurosaki Taicho'

I looked at him then removed my veil exposing my face.

His eyes grew large with surprise, as I said, 'If that is your answer, I have fulfilled your request and the marriage will continue as planned!'

He grinned as he said, 'Your Ni Sama's pictures of you on his desk, truly does not give justice to your true beauty… so when are you going to tell him.'

I replace my veil saying, 'with all that is going on with this Shadow Organization it is too dangerous and risks exposing both my father and sister, so he will find out the night before the wedding... but I will need your help with something.'

He took me by the arm and lead me outside for a walk in the 13th division gardens where we spoken in detail.

My visit with Utkiake was enjoyable, giving me the opportunity to forget all the things that had upset me earlier.

The feeling lasted briefly because the next day during Ich-nii's reception for his Taicho induction ceremony that is when everything came rushing back.

* * *

An Arranged Date

I awoke late the next day and was told by several nobles that KuKaKu had before leaving to the return to her home accepted an invitation for the 10th Division Taicho to escort me to the 5th Division's Taicho induction ceremony.

I stood there pissed, I wanted to go but not with that twerp!

So when he came and picked me up, he stood in front of me pointing at my beautiful dress saying, 'NO… you are not wearing that… You… you can't wear that!'

I instantly became insulted and just stood there quietly staring at him, while the Shiba nobles who were in attendance said, 'she must wear it … it is the dress of the Shiba noble woman!'

I never spoke to him, and he never spoke to me.

The ceremony was beautiful I was so proud of Ich-nii, and I was glad to be able to attend even if he did not know I was there.

It was during the reception that the Twerp really pissed me off …

* * *

Rejected

He had ignored me all evening as I stood next to him, he never asked me to dance or never spoke to me.

I felt alone because no one spoke to me they just stared from a distance.

It was not until he walked away did Shoin approach me.

I was so lonely that I glad to have Shoin talking to me and when he asked me to dance.

I was excited, his hands held my waist firmly as we waltzed; I glanced over to see the Twerp look at me then roll his eyes in disgust then walk away.

I felt the pain hit my heart, but I held my head high and continued to dance.

After my dance with Shoin, I suddenly found myself surrounded by many different people who approached me wanting to talk and dance.

Time had gone by fast, even though I was constantly surrounded by people I was sad that my date for the evening had noticeably never returned to stand by my side, and had decided to stay away from me for the rest of the evening.

I kept asking myself the same question…why did he ask me to come with him if he did not want to be with me?

Then it finally hit me … he just wanted to embarrass me, that is why he asked me to come and then ignore me.

As this realization hit me I looked up to see him dancing with Momo Hinamori, I became pissed and it was then I knew what I had to do.

* * *

An Appointment

I turned to Shoin who was talking about the Kasumioji Clan business and said innocently, 'Shoin Sama, can you do me a favor.'

He looked at me saying, 'I would do anything for you … Akrina Sama.'

I softly said, 'I don't wish to interrupt Hitsugaya Taicho's evening with the Gotei 13 so would you mind escorting me home… I am running late for an appointment in the human world?'

Shoin grinned brightly as he took hold to my arm escorting me out of the 5th Division's great hall to the Shiba senkaimon gate, where I asked him to let Toushirou know I had to leave and would return in a couple hours, and then I left.

Within twenty minutes I found myself in stepping out a senkaimon gate in Tokyo, where I flash stepped to my apartment I shared with Yuzu and Ururu.

I entered into in my body walked to class took midterm exams then had dinner with a surprised Yuzu and Ururu, where we talked everything out.

Just being with my sister and best friend talking made all the rejection I felt disappear.

I projected from my body ensured my reisatu blocking cape and veil were securely on, and then called forth the senkaimon gate.

Yuzu looked to Ururu, who handed me a box while saying, 'We had this modified for you.'

I opened the box and it was my iPod.

I smiled and kissed them both telling them I would return in a couple weeks for finals then left.

I came thru the gate relaxed, dancing and listening to my music.

Until as gate opened and I felt his reisatu waiting for me …

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

Sorry it was so long but I had to reveal some things…

As always please review...

Next chapter: His Side …. Keep a hard headed woman safe pat. 2

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	25. Keeping a hard headed woman Safe part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 25: His side… Keeping a hard headed woman Safe... part 2

* * *

Coming to grips

I sat at a table overlooking the Shiba Senkaimon Gate waiting for Akrina to return.

My anger had calmed itself so my mind was clear enough to start to think about things.

Things that I may have done to cause this latest situation to occur, I started thinking maybe I should have been more accommodating at the ceremony and reception.

To put it bluntly I was rude to the woman, even Matsumoto said something at the reception about me being overly cold to her and that I should try to get along with her especially since I was her protector.

As I sat there I realized Akrina really had not done anything to me other than save my life and then break into my office, of which I still needed to figure out how she got in there and what she was doing.

I thought as I sat back watching the sun rise giving the sky a beautiful amber color that there was something about her that reminded me so much of Karin that it hurt just being around her.

I took a deep breath and looked over to the guards standing by the gate thinking, that's it!

Her presence is reminding of Karin and because I miss Karin to the point it hurts, I was striking out at Akrina.

I tapped my fingers against the table as thinking it was not Akrina's fault that Karin was not here.

Hell she does not know anything about Karin, other than a name I called out in my sleep.

My thoughts went to the situation of Akrina and I in the bath.

I immediately rolled my eyes and smiled because from that situation she saved my life in two ways, first the poisonous dart and second she made me realize what I had done to Karin.

Her words made me realize and accepted the truth that Karin was the woman I loved and she was entitled to be the first to know my feelings before anyone.

I then turned and looked at all the improvements that had been done since Akrina had arrived to the Manor, and decided that I would try a little harder to get along with her, because knowing my Karin when she finally comes to soul society I can actually see those two becoming very good friends.

* * *

A new alliance

I stretched my arms and was surprised to see a little girl walking toward me with a tray in her hands and a smile on her face saying, 'good morning Hitsugaya Taicho.'

I said, 'good morning'

I watched the little girl as she sat the tray on the table then poured coffee into my cup saying, 'I brought you cup of coffee and breakfast, as you wait for Akrina Sama to return from school.'

I was shocked at her words as I said, 'SCHOOL…. she is at school …. In the Human world!!'

Her eyes became large and afraid with tears as she said, 'I am not supposed to tell, but since you are her protector I thought you knew… please don't tell anyone.'

I took her hand, patted it and sat her down at the table saying, 'I am her protector and I will not tell, but I have questions to ask which will help me keep her safe, can you help me.'

She started to relax as she sat looking up at me saying, 'Hai ... I am Shiba Ami adoptive daughter of Shiba Orion from Junrinan … how can I help Akrina Sama?'

I smiled as I poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to her saying, 'so tell me Ami… what it is like living here at the Shiba Manor.'

She giggled as we sat and talked….

* * *

The Shadow

That same moment at an Inn on the outskirts of Seireitei, four men sit at a table talking…

Guenon looks around the table looking at the three men saying, 'It has long been confirmed that Akrina Shiba has in fact been empowered the power of the Shiba Leader.'

With excitement in their voices all but one say, 'Guenon Sama, when do we attack!!!'

Guenon looks to them saying, 'There is another Shiba who has not yet been exposed.'

Jaen looks up saying, 'Her Ni Sama?'

Guenon says, 'yes her Ni Sama, the one who is marrying the Kuchiki Princess… we need to ensure his death too'

Another voice is heard saying, 'how will we do that, I am told because of Akrina Sama's fear that he will be hurt she has ordered that he not be brought to Manor until the day before the wedding.'

Guenon looks to the man who sat silent, his voice full of anger saying, 'you where assigned the position you have in the Shiba Clan in order to provide information but you have yet to find out anything about this man, where he is, what he looks like …you have learned nothing!!!'

Jaen looks at the man, his voice full of humor saying, 'HELL….You have not even found out what Akrina looks like under the veils let alone what her reisatu ribbon looks like… you are useless!!!'

The man replies saying, 'I know what her ribbon looks like, I saw it when she healed the nine injured Shiba Clan members… and I have a plan unfolding as we speak!'

Guenon looks to the man saying, 'you WHAT… I told you not to do anything unless I directed it!!!'

The man looks to Guenon saying, 'Guenon Sama, the opportunity presents itself and it was too good to resist.'

Guenon looks to him saying, 'I want all of them, not just Akrina Sama, I want her Ni Sama, if she is killed now... how will you guarantee her Ni Sama will come!!'

The man stood and looked to Guenon and everyone sitting around the table saying, 'Last night during the 5th Division's Taicho's reception I overheard the 13th division Taicho warn the 10th and 5th division Taichos saying, _'that if Akrina is hurt or kill her Ni Sama would come seeking vengeance.' _

He now stands caressing a weapon in his hands with a smirk on his face looking at Guenon saying, 'we will kill her… like we killed Hison and then when her Ni Sama comes we will kill him and that will be last of them!!'

Guenon cuts his eyes at him saying, 'If you fail again, I will kill you myself!!'

After much talk the meeting ends and everyone except Guenon and Jaen walks out.

Guenon stands next to Jaen saying, 'Assign one of your men to watch him closely, and after he kills her make sure they kill him!!'

Jaen bows saying, 'Hai Guenon Sama'

As Jaen walks out the door of the Inn, he passes a beautiful woman who stands looking for someone.

Seeing the person of interest her face lights up with excitement as she is then escorted to a seclude table in the back where he waits.

She smiles brightly as she approaches the table saying, 'Husband, I am glad you sent word that we would be enjoying a private breakfast away from the Manor today'

Guenon stands with a warm smile on his face, as he hugs and kisses her cheek saying, 'Shia Sama, you are right time…?'

* * *

A new assignment

Meanwhile, at the 1st Division Taicho's office, Kurosaki Taicho, Kuchiki Taicho, Ukitake Taicho and Rukia stand before Sotaicho receiving new orders.

Sotaicho looks up from his desk at everyone, his voice is serious as he says, 'last night during the reception at the 5th division, Lady Shiba made a request… a request that I thought long and hard about and decided to grant.'

He looked to Ichigo then Rukia saying, 'she is concerned that the shadow organization will eventually attack the Kuchiki princess, so she has requested that Rukia Sama return immediately to the human world.'

Everyone looked to Sotaicho with a look of surprise and protest he puts his hand up saying, 'I am not done yet.'

He looks to Ichigo saying, 'She is requesting that you, Kurosaki Taicho escort and stay with Rukia Sama becoming her protector… and in two months you will return her to Seireitei and deliver her to the Kuchiki Manor.'

He then looks to Byakuya saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho, she then requested, that same day, that you and the Kuchiki nobles formally escort her to the Shiba Manor where the wedding will take place.'

Rukia stands in shock as she turns to Sotachio then to Byakuya softly saying, 'Ni Sama, the wedding is to take place in four months not two… what has happen?'

Byakuya looks to Rukia saying, 'I received word two (2) days ago from the Shiba Nobles, stating because of the threat of attack Lady Shiba requested the wedding be moved ahead of schedule from four (4) months from now to two (2) months from now, I sent word yesterday agreeing to the new date.'

Byakuya turned to Sotachio saying, 'To have Rukia go to the human world is news to me, Sotachio did she explain why."

Sotachio looks to Utkiake who stepped up saying, 'I spoke in detail with Akrina Sama, and we felt that because of Kurosaki Taicho and his human friend's reputation as strong fighters along with their strong feelings for Rukia Sama, she would be safer in the human world where she could resume her duties as the Shinigami protecting KaraKura Town.'

Sotachio looks to Ichigo saying, 'As Taicho of the 5th division Kurosaki Taicho I know this is a small task, but my feelings are you would be best served overseeing Rukia Sama's safety.'

Ichigo looks to Rukia and then to Sotaicho saying, 'Yes… you are correct, this task is one that I need to personally oversee.'

Ichigo turned to Byakuya saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho do you have any objections.'

Byakuya looks to him hard saying with a strained voice, 'No'

Sotachio says, 'Good… you both leave for the human world immediately, where you will meet up with Vice Captain Abarai… if there are no further questions you are all dismissed.'

As they all turned to leave Sotaicho looks to Ichigo saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho a word in private… please.'

Once alone Sotaicho looked to Ichigo saying, 'Lady Shiba would like a word with you before you depart, she is expecting you at the Shiba Manor.'

Sotachio looks at Ichigo with hard eyes saying, 'Please remember when you see her… we are working hard to maintain communications with their clan.'

Ichigo looked at Sotaicho nodded and walked out of his office and division thinking, 'She and her clan was taken everything from me what else could they want!!'

* * *

Information

Ami had returned to her chores leaving me to drink my coffee and think about the information I gained from our conversation.

I found out that Akrina has not only hid her face but also has kept the location of her Ni Sama a secret not only from outsiders but from the Shiba Clan.

This information told me that she does not easily trust those around her.

I found out Akrina is the ward of Shiba KuKaKu, and after her Ni Sama marries the Kuchiki Princess, then she will become the ward of Rukia Sama and her husband until her next birthday at which time she will take total control of the clan.

This information told me her rule is not absolute, and there is another that watches over and controls her.

I found out that since she has arrived to Seireitei, she has traveled to the Human world at least three times for class at a university and to pick up supplies for the school, in which she teaches Ami and the other Shiba children.

The most important thing that Ami did tell me was Akrina, had done a lot for her people and is loved dearly by her Clan.

Just last night she said she overheard the elders say, 'if anything where to happen to Akrina Sama, there would be trouble, so it is expected by the people of the Shiba that Hitsugaya Taicho protects her with his life.'

My conversation with Ami proved to be a good source of information, and she promised to keep me advised if anything out of the ordinary were to happen at the manor.

My thoughts returned to the task at hand, when the guards posted at the Shiba Senkaimon Gate signaled that someone in the gate was approaching.

I put down my cup, stood and walked to the gate, whispering to myself, 'Here we go'.

* * *

Breakfast

The guards, knowing my position as protector to Lady Shiba bowed respectfully as I stood in front of the gate as they open it.

A hell butterfly flew out followed by Lady Shiba, upon seeing me she stood momentarily with books and other items in her hands sharing at me.

As she stood looking at me I approached her, she immediately took her free hand and touched Haburi Nara.

My eyes held a look of slight irritation as I stood in front of her and gently lowered her hand from Haburi Nara.

I kept my eyes locked on her as I then took the books and other items from her arms while in a slight restraining voice said, 'Good Morning Akrina Sama, did you have a nice visit.'

She did not say a word, as I started to lead her by the arm to the table where her breakfast awaited her.

I put her books and other items on the table then pulled out a chair and pushed her into it saying, 'Ami has prepared your breakfast.'

I then pulled another chair and sat next to her saying, 'The food she has prepared it very good, you should eat.'

She still had not spoken as she reached for the coffee carafe, only to have me pick it up, pour coffee into her cup and hand it to her.

She held her coffee as she sat there looking at me, after several seconds she then sighed saying, 'what do you want Toushirou?'

I picked up my cup and sipped my coffee then looked at her saying, 'did you mean what you said?'

She looked at me, her voice was full of irritation as she sipped her coffee saying, 'I am tired and don't want to argue … so please get to the point.'

I held my temper as I said with an even tone, 'did you mean what you said about us being friends.'

She put her coffee cup down on the table and looked up at me saying, 'Yes and why do you now bring this up?'

I looked at her hard then said, 'When I first came here, I was angry that you ran off without a word… then after having time to think about some things I find I owe you an apology for my behavior last night. '

She remained silent but her body language told me she did not trust my words.

I then looked at her saying, 'Akrina Sama, have you ever met someone that reminded you of some else to the point that it frustrates you.'

She sipped her coffee then said, 'yes I have.'

She then looked at me saying, 'Is that the problem between us … that I remind you of someone.'

I looked at her saying, 'Hai'

She leaned close to me then said, 'Is this person an enemy or a friend.'

I pulled back from her and looked away saying, 'She is a friend.'

She then looked at me saying, 'She … hum, if she is a friend and I remind you of her, then why are we having issues… are you and she having issues?'

My eyes shot over to her, only to have her say, 'please do not take offense, it is just you really have not been very nice.'

I raised my hand saying, 'I understand no offense taken, it is just she and I need to discuss some things, and until then we are not seeing things eye to eye'

She then looked at me saying, 'I am sorry to hear that … would you like to talk about it?'

I looked at her saying, 'No, when I talk it will only be with the person involved, but I wanted to clear the air with you and apologize… and extend my hand of friendship to you'

She looked at me, her voice sounding light with excitement as she said, 'Toushirou… I really would like it if we could be friends'

It was then Ami ran up to her and bowed saying, 'Excuse me Akrina Sama'

She looked over to Ami, saying, 'Yes Ami'

Ami looked up her eyes were shining bright as she said 'your guest is waiting for you in the library.'

She stood, gathered her things and turned to me saying, 'Toushirou, thank you... I'

I cut her off saying, 'Akrina Sama'

She looked to me saying, 'If we really are going to be friends please call me Akrina.'

Ami and I both looked at her with shocked eyes, but she held her hand up saying, 'Please what I need most right now is a friend I can feel comfortable around, so please call me Akrina'

I looked at her saying, 'I tell you what I will call you that when we are alone.'

I patted Ami's head then said, 'or around mutual friends…OK'

She laughed saying, 'OK deal!!'

I then said, 'Akrina, I would like to meet with you to discuss your security and travel to and from the human world.'

She stood there for a moment then said, 'I have appointments for the rest of today so can we meet tomorrow after I dismiss the children from their studies?'

I looked at her saying, 'that would be fine.'

She then looked at Ami and then back to me saying, 'in the meantime, if you or your man Hiu Kun would like to return later in the day, Ami can give you the tour of the Manor, the school, and the grounds, that way you can do an assessment of our current security and can provide recommendations for improvement.'

I looked at her saying, 'That would be perfect, I would also like to bring my vice Captain, if that is alright.'

She nodded saying, 'that is fine, but excuse me my guest is waiting, I look forward to hearing your findings tomorrow.'

I looked at her saying, 'No problem we will talk tomorrow.'

She started to walk away and then stopped turned around and stood facing me her voice sincere as she said, 'Toushirou thank you for being here when I arrived'

Before I could reply she turned and hurried into the Manor.

As I left the Shiba grounds, I was surprised to look into a window and see Kurosaki Taicho and Akrina sitting down in the Shiba library in a heated discussion.

Seeing those two together talking, a quick feeling of concern hit me and then subsided.

I shook it off and quickly went to my residence showered then went to my office thinking everything was finally working out.

* * *

Changes

It was during the Taicho's meeting that we found out that Kurosaki Taicho and Rukia Sama had been sent to the human world, where Rukia Sama would resume her duties as the Shinigami protecting KaraKura Town and Kurosaki Taicho and his human friends would ensure her safety.

They would be in the human world until the wedding which was now in two months.

My thoughts immediately went to Karin.

I knew she was to return to KaraKura Town in the next month from Tokyo and having Kurosaki there when she returned, set my mind at ease that she would be safe.

Later, that evening, Matsumoto and I met with Ami, our young tour guide and began the tour of the Shiba Manor and its grounds.

Ami turned out to be very informative, it was not until we stepped into the school building that I encountered a glimpse of my past.

* * *

Mutual friend

As we entered into the school, Matsumoto and I observed several children sitting at a table working on an assignment.

Their instructor greeted us and told us that the children were working on an assignment which was to describe a person that had greatly influenced them.

We sat and watch the children stand and present their many different drawing which ranged from the Taichos of the Gotei 13 to Shiba leaders of the past and tell why they were influenced by them.

It wasn't until the last child named Boi presented his drawing that I was taken back.

He walked in the front of the class proudly saying, 'the person that has most influenced me… is Raven!!!'

He stood holding up a perfect drawing of Karin, facing a hollow on the streets of KaraKura Town.

He grinned at his classmates saying, 'She saves spirits in the Human world from the hollows and looked over them until they can come here.'

I stood there with pride in my eyes wanting so much to take the picture of Karin for my own.

I glanced up at Matsumoto and saw she too had pride in her eyes hearing Boi speak of Raven.

Matsumoto and I continued to quietly watch Boi's presentation when Akrina, unaware of our presence walked in the room checking on her students.

Our faces turned to shock when we heard Boi stop his presentation and run up to her saying, 'Akrina Sama… did you … did you see her…?'

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Boi imply that Akrina may actually know Raven.

I took a cleansing breath and quietly continued to listen.

She laughed saying, 'Boi, what is this infatuation you have with Raven... you only met her once'

Boi stood proud saying, 'Akrina Sama, she is beautiful, fearless and one day I will marry her!!'

Hearing the Boi speak of marriage Matsumoto nudge me whispering, 'Taicho…looks like you may have some competition.'

I watched as Akrina laughed saying, 'she is also too old for you, I think you should stick with girls your own age.'

Boi stood straight, his look was serious as he said to Akrina, 'Akrina Sama, come on … stop teasing me … since you would not let me go with you to pick up our supplies did you give her my note, like you promised!!!'

I stood speechless as I heard Akrina sigh saying, 'Yes I saw her… yes I gave her your note'

Boi looked at her with excitement saying, 'Akrina Sama what did she say?'

Akrina looked down at Boi saying, 'She was flattered that you liked her so much, but she presently has a boyfriend…and she hopes to one day come to soul society and visit our school.'

Boi had a scowl on his face as he replied saying, 'Akrina Sama, who is this boyfriend!!! … Did she tell you…? I will defeat him making her my wife!!!'

Now Matsumoto snickered as she whispered, 'you better watch out …Taicho!!'

I rolled my eyes saying nothing and just stood listening.

Akrina looked at Boi, her voice sincere as she said, 'Boi that is personal, we don't discuss those types of things… so I did not ask … now please … back to your studies.'

It was then one of the Shiba Elders walked in saying, 'Akrina Sama, there is an urgent matter that needs you attention.'

Before we could speak to her, she was quickly escorted out…

* * *

Missing

The next day, I contemplated discussing Raven with Akrina when we met about her security but decided against it, thinking if I bring up Raven I would have to discuss my relationship with her and that was one thing I did not wish to do.

So I decided I would be patience and observe the situation from afar.

I was about to leave and go the Shiba Manor for my appointment, when Ami came to my office informing me that Akrina had business affairs all day and was not able to meet.

She apologized for the short notice and would send word when she could reschedule.

Two days had past and I noticed that I had not heard a word from her; I pushed it out of my mind thinking she was busy with Clan business.

It was until the third day when Ami came to visit.

Matsumoto and I were in my office discussing the paper work on my desk when we heard a soft knock on the door.

Matsumoto opened the door to find Ami standing there with a piece of paper clinched in her hand and tears running down her face.

I stood in shock when she ran into my office and grabbed hold of legs crying.

I pulled her from my legs and sat her down on the sofa saying, 'Ami …What is it …What is wrong'

She looked up at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho Akrina Sama has been missing for four days!!!'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… The shadow

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	26. Her Side… Shadow part 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 26: Her Side… Shadow part 1

* * *

Friendship

I stepped through the gate and was met by Toushirou, I stood there staring at him not knowing what to expect.

As he approached me, I immediately went on the defense and placed my hand on Haburi Nara.

My eyes never left his.

I watched as he gently touched my hand and pulled it away from my Zanpakuto.

I was tired of fighting him and it showed, in the way I allowed him to walk me to the table were Ami had my breakfast waiting.

I sat there watching him as he poured my coffee and then hand it to me.

I had already convinced myself that I had lost his love so at this point all I wanted was just to be his friend.

So when he asked if I meant what I said about us being friends, my heart skipped a beat.

When he extended his friendship to me, saying the only reason why he was mean to me was because I reminded him of some one.

My thoughts screamed, 'Yes I remind you of someone all right, I reminded you of Karin Chan.'

It was the confidence he showed when he said, _'No, when I talk it will only be with the person involved,_' that helped me to finally understand that he did in fact think of me and was determined to set things right between us.

As I walked away from Toushirou, my spirit was floating high with a promise that all was not lost.

* * *

Clearing the air

After having an enjoyable breakfast with Toushirou, I found a moody Ich-nii in the library looking intently at the vast collection of books on Shakespearean plays and sonnets.

I walked into the room softly saying, 'Good morning Kurosaki Taicho, I am sorry to have kept you waiting… Do you like Shakespeare?'

He quickly turned around and looked at me, his eyes where untrusting as he said flatly, 'Yes he is my favorite.'

I walked over touching the binds of the books looking up at him saying, 'really… he is my Ni Sama's favorite ...When I had the Manor redone this library was built especially with him in mind.'

He made a deep sigh then turned his head from both the collection and me, then walked across the room quietly saying, 'Your Ni Sama is truly a lucky man.'

I paused hearing the emotionless tone of his voice then shook it off as I sat down on the sofa motioning him to join me.

He walked over and sat in the chair across from me saying, 'Lady Shiba How can I help you?'

Seeing that this was going to be difficult, I quickly changed tactics by saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, by now Sotaicho has directed that not only Rukia-Nee return to the human world, but for you to join her as her protector.'

Hearing me call Rukia that name made his eyes grow large with irritation as he looked at me saying, 'yes that is correct.'

I looked at him saying, 'Good, I am pleased to hear that… so I will get to the point.'

He looked at me, I could tell he was holding back something, so I said, 'I asked you here to clear the air, sort of speak.'

His eyes looked at me hard saying, 'what do you meet clear the air?'

I looked at him saying, 'You and Rukia-Nee are very close and I cannot see her giving up on your friendship nor would I want her too.'

He rolled his eyes at me saying with a sarcastic tone, 'that's very considerate …Thank you.'

I looked at him thinking Ich-nii at times; you can really be an asshole.

I swallowed hard then said, 'with the marriage occurring in two months, I would like to discuss any issues that you may have.'

He looked at me saying, 'I have no issues Lady Shiba.'

I looked at him and snapped saying, 'you are such a bad liar… you have a problem with the whole the damn situation and in order for Rukia-nee to have a chance at being happy we will clear the air… Now let's talk!'

He leaned forward and looked at me hard then said, 'OK, let us… as you say… Clear the air… shall we'

His voice became harsh as he said, 'SO Lady Shiba where would you like to start…hum… maybe we should start with the fact that you and your clan have come out of nowhere and are forcing Rukia into a marriage with a COWARD!'

Hearing him call my Ni Sama a coward, I immediately became PISSED.

My head spun around facing him as I snapped saying, 'How dare you say that about my Ni Sama, he is NO Coward!'

He looked at me with disgust as he said, 'If he is not a Coward, why doesn't he step up and protect Rukia with his life proving that he is worthy of being her husband!'

I was shocked hearing his words.

He glared at me saying, 'If your Ni Sama is not Coward… then tell me why he does not stand up and protect you instead of you having Toushirou to do it!'

He leaned closer to me saying. 'I have two sisters that I love and adore and I would NEVER allow them to face the dangers you are facing without being there for them!'

His words hit my heart hard.

I sat there and dropped my head.

Seeing the effects his words had on me he sat on the sofa beside me and took my hand softly saying, 'I don't mean to hurt your feelings.'

I raised my head and looked towards him saying, 'You did not hurt my feelings… it is just hearing your words made me realize just how much I miss my Ni Sama and wish he could be here with me.'

He held firmly to my hand and looked at me saying, 'Tell me please… why isn't your Ni Sama here with you?'

I sighed as I up looked to him saying, 'I love my Ni Sama, I would give my life to protect him and my Clan… so before coming here, I decided that he would not be informed about what was happening until he arrives which will be the day before the wedding.'

He looked at me saying, 'Wait do you mean to tell me he does not know?'

I shook my head, then he said, 'How could he not know… what is he a BAKA?'

I pulled my hand from his saying, 'My Ni Sama is not a BAKA, his is a great warrior… it is just in order to protect him and Hison Sama's lineage, from the Shadow organization, I had to do something I am not proud of … I had to lie to him.'

His eyes grew large with understanding as he then said, 'You are the bait being used to draw out the shadow organization.'

I looked up at him saying, 'Yes… as the true Shiba Clan leader it is my responsibility to protect my Clan and I will do that … even if I must lie to those I love.'

His eyes became soft as he said, 'do you think he will understand, when he finds out?'

I looked at him saying, 'Not at first, but I hope with time he will forgive me.'

I then sighed and changed the subject saying, 'that is between me and my Ni Sama…. but it is you, Kurosaki Taicho and your strong feelings for Rukia-Nee that has me concerned.'

His eyes looked at me as I then said, 'Because of the love you share with Rukia-Nee, I am worried that my Ni Sama will not have a chance to be accepted by Rukia-Nee as her husband…. But not to worry… because I have a solution.'

Hearing my words his eyes became large, as he said, 'What do you mean a solution!'

* * *

A Proposition

I stood, walked over the desk and pulled out a letter from the drawer.

I looked it and laid it face down on the desk then looked at him saying, 'I have a proposition for you.'

He quietly looked at me, listening as I said, 'I would like you to come to the Manor in two months after delivering Rukia-Nee to the Kuchiki Manor, at that time you will meet my Ni Sama and pass judgment as to whether or not he is worthy of marrying the Kuchiki Princess.'

He looked at me saying, 'What! … Are you serious! ?'

I stood there looking at him, my voice serious as I said, 'Yes… I have already spoken of this to Sotaicho and we both agreed it is the best solution of avoiding a love triangle between the three of you.'

He now stood in front of me with a grin on his face saying, 'If I find him unworthy, what happens?'

I sighed and picked up the paper from my desk, saying, 'IF you find him unworthy, I will release Rukia-Nee from the marriage agreement, stating my Ni Sama is unworthy of the Kuchiki Princess and will request that Byakuya Sama find him a more suitable bride from the less privileged in the Kuchiki Clan.'

It was then I handed him the letter addressed to Byakuya Sama reflecting exactly what I had stated, after he read it I took the letter and returned it to my desk saying, 'As you can see I am VERY serious, and I AM confident that you will find my Ni Sama worthy.'

He looked at me saying, 'and if I find him worthy… what then?'

I smirked and arrogantly said, 'for your part …. You will not only befriend him … you will stand with him during the wedding Ceremony as his best man.'

His eyes became large as he said, 'you want me to do WHAT!'

I chuckle loudly saying, 'What is wrong Kurosaki Taicho are you scared?'

He stood tall smirking at me saying, 'NO I am not scared…You have a deal!'

I held my hand out and he took it shaking in agreement, as I said, 'Kurosaki given the sensitivity of this subject I am requesting that you do not share this with anyone, do you understand.'

He nodded.

I walked to the door, opened it and called my tailor into the room, saying, 'this is the Shiba tailor, he is here to take your measurements for the wedding.'

He looked at me smirking, as the tailor started taking his measurements saying, 'You are that confident that I will approve.'

I stood tall saying, 'My Ni Sama is above reproach, and you will see that when you return in two months… but until then I just ask that you watch over my sister and have a safe journey.'

I walked out smiling because my plan was coming together…

* * *

Hison's Diary

After overseeing several housekeeping task, I finally walked into my apartment and took a long hot shower, got dressed then sat at my desk in front of the large window overlooking the school reading the last entries of my father's diary…

_Monday…_

_Just returned from the human world, I was walking through the park and bumped into a beautiful girl, whose smile captured my heart. Her name is Misaki Kurosaki; we laughed and talked all day. _

_I told her I would return to the park tomorrow, just from the short time we spent together I can tell she is special._

_I still do not have a lead on the Shadow Organization; I know there are traitors in my Clan and in the Kuchiki Clan. I have talked to Ginrei Sama about the traitor and he has his suspicions. _

_We must be patient; in the meantime tomorrow, I have a date with a beautiful woman. _

_Tuesday…_

_My date was fun, this girl is wonderful, as I walked into my office, I found someone has been here looking through my maps on the human world. I now realize, that I must now hide them and protect Misaki at all cost, if they were to find out about her they may hurt or even kill her._

_I talked with Utkiake about Misaki and He shook his head and reminded me, "We cannot have relationships with Humans." I only looked at him saying, 'One day with her is worth the threat of punishment, because without her would be death.' Our conversation went to the possible traitors in the Shiba and Kuchiki Clan which may try to kill me. _

_On my list I have it down to Orion and his brother Orton both are very ambitious, I can see from the way they look at me they want to replace me as leader. _

_What is funny is if they were to ask to be the Shiba Leader I would give it to them in a heartbeat, so I could be with Misaki._

_Two weeks later… _

_Monday..._

_I have talked to Ginrei Sama, he has pointed out that one of his elders, Argon has been acting strange, he does not have any proof, but he believes he is involved. He and I have come up with a plan. We will announce my engagement to the Kuchiki Princess, Helena. If history repeats itself they will show themselves, and then we will deal with them._

_I have a date with Misaki; I am finding that I am falling in love with her._

_Thursday,_

_I have just returned from spending several wonderful days with Misaki, I just been informed of my engagement. Orion has advised me to talk to Helena, because everyone knows she is in love with another and maybe we can work it out where they can break the engagement. _

_I agreed and I told him set something up with Argon where I can meet with her and her lover alone to discuss it._

_He has set it up..for tonight_

_I know it is a trap... I just pray Helena will not get hurt._

_Keisuke dropped by and left me a coat made of his new reisatu blocking material; he told me to wear it because he heard rumors of a new weapon Guenon Sama had created for the Kasumioji Clan which can remove all reisatu from a person's body. _

_I ask myself why someone would create such a weapon unless it is to kill me._

_It is late; I must go face my destiny, if all goes well I will make it back in time for my date with Misaki. _

_If things go wrong just know I am not unhappy I finally understand what it means to love someone ... I love you Misaki._

I read the last passage over and over thinking, I now have suspects Orion, Orton, Argon, and Shia Sama's Husband Guenon…

I just need proof…

* * *

Raven

I put my father's diary into the hidden compartment of my desk and locked it.

I began to grin as I looked at the desk; it was the twin to the desk in Toushirou's office.

I sat again thinking about our conversation from this morning and started to grin.

I looked over to my clock, stood, check my veil then walked out the door to go and check on my students.

As I approached the school building I saw Orion standing outside giving direction to several of the younger students.

It was then that my thoughts immediately became preoccupied with thoughts of my father's diary, more to the point, thoughts of trying to figure out how to get the Shadow organization to make another move.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that it was not until Boi was standing in front of me asking about Raven, did I notice Toushirou and Matsumoto standing of to the side quietly listening.

Even thought it was never the planned to let Toushirou know that I had a relationship with Raven, the situation can be used to ensure that Toushirou would never suspect that Raven, Karin and Akrina were the all same person, me.

Boi, is a bright and proud kid when he stood proud saying he was going to marry Raven, it took all of my concentration to keep a straight face and not laugh when Toushirou's eyes quickly flashed disbelief that the child in front of him had proclaimed his intention to marry his girlfriend followed by Matsumoto's teasing.

My fun did not stop there.

Boi true to his nature, once I told him Raven had a boyfriend, again stood tall saying he would defeat Raven's boyfriend making her his, Toushirou's eyes then flashed irritation that the child now threaten to fight and defeat him taking his girlfriend for his own, followed again by Matsumoto's teasing.

Luckily for me the elders came and pulled me into a clan meeting because I really don't think I could have lasted standing there without laughing just a little.

* * *

Clan meeting

I sat at a table surrounded by the Shiba elders and noble representatives from all the different areas of Soul Society.

Orion stood before me holding maps of the Junrinan, saying, 'Akrina Sama, the clan is requesting assistance in Junrinan'

I looked at him saying, 'Orion Kun, what type of assistance do they need?'

He walked up to me as he laid a map of the area down on the table before me saying, 'There are four families left in Junrinan, who wish to stay in the area and work their farms but their living conditions are deplorable… and they wish assistance in bring the homes up to standard.'

As he stood in front of me, I thought about the words in my father's diary, wondering if Orion had changed over the years.

Ramiro and elders from the other jurisdictions jumped up quickly stating that there were homes built here in seireitei for the families in Junrinan, but because they chose to stay and farm they were not entitled to the assistance requested.

Orion snapped back saying, 'How dare you say that we of the Junrinan are not entitled to assistance, we are equals!'

I sat intently listening to them arguing back and forth for ten minutes after which, I raised my hand saying, 'I have heard enough'

Everyone watched intently as I pulled my pen and paper and started writing, once satisfied with what I wrote; I turned it over face down on the table.

I looked up to Orion and said, 'we will send the carpenters to start the upgrades and Ganju Kun to supervise the improvements.'

Everyone gasped as Orion stood there grinning at me.

I slowly leaned forward saying, 'I am not done…. We will assist with the homes but this will not come without some fair exchange.'

He looked at me with eyes of contempt, as he said, 'Akrina Sama, what...'

I cut him off saying, 'They wish to remain and farm the land, so in fair exchange they will farm the land and twenty five percent (25%) of their harvest will be sent here to assist with feeding the clan. This agreement will stand until all monies used for the improvements are fully repaid after which the clan will start to pay Junrinan for the food provided.'

The elders sat for moment thinking, Ramiro looked over at me nodding his head saying, 'Akrina Sama, I believe that would be a fair exchange in deed.'

I looked to Orion and I got chills as he stood there looking at me with a strong look of contempt.

I swallowed then said, 'Orion Kun, this is the only offer that will be presented to you… do you accept?'

Hearing my words his eyes quickly flashed hate and then calm as with a sickening sweet tone he said, 'Akrina Sama, yes we will accept your gracious offer.'

They all were shocked when I turned the paper over and slid it to him and the other elders to sign. Once it was signed by all I signed it saying, 'the agreement is signed and will be added to the Shiba book of investments as a binding contract.

I then stood took the document and walked out.

As I walked pass Orion I heard him mumble under his breath, 'soon you bitch…soon'

* * *

Waiting

That night I lay restless in my bed.

So I got dressed, walked to my desk and sat in the dark looking out of the window into the night sky, Shiba was also restless because she spoke to me saying, 'Kurosaki … they will attack soon.'

I continued looking out the window saying, 'Yes I know… we must stick to the plan no matter what.'

Her voice was full of excitement as she said, 'you gave me your word… will you stick to it.'

I laughed at her saying, 'You BAKA it is a major part of the plan, of course I will stick to it, just make sure there are no witnesses.'

I heard her savor her words as she said, 'there will be no witnesses.'

I heard "Knock…Knock" followed by Orion's voice softly saying, 'Akrina Sama… Akrina Sama… we have an emergency'

I covered myself with my cape and picked up my veil covering my face then walked to my door whispering softly, 'it has begun'

* * *

Kidnapped

I awoke to find myself tied, gagged and lying on the ground in what looked to be a cave.

My veil and reisatu blocking cape was lying across from me in the dirt, I did not move I just kept my head down pretending to be unconscious.

I heard Yuzu and Shiba both say, 'it is about time you awakened'

I asked them what had happen so far.

Yuzu said she heard five (5) voices, one she recognized as Orion.

I said, 'Did they say if anyone else was coming, or did mention the names Guenon, Argon, or Orton?'

Shiba said, 'no… so can we do it now'

I said, 'be patient, I want to get as much information as I can'

She said, 'fine!'

Yuzu then said, 'how much time will you give them.'

I chuckled saying, 'I will give them as much time as they give me'

I then raised my head saying to my captors, 'What is the meaning of this!'

* * *

Missing

Three Hours ago…

Ami holding a note clinched in her hands stood in the shadows with silent tears running down her face watching as her father covered Akrina's face with a cloth making her pass out.

She watched as he took her body wrapped it into a blanket and carry it out the Manor.

She stayed in the shadows as she followed him as he walked across the grounds.

She watched as he carried Akrina into the secret passage that lead out of seireitei to Junrinan.

She now stood quietly in the shadows remembering being call to Akrina's room.

It was then Akrina told her to follow and watch her father closely.

Akrina hugged and gave her the note, which she now held in her hands, instructing her not to open it unless she witnesses something happen.

She reads it, sits in the dark and quietly cries.

Ami,

What you saw hurt both you and me, but we must be strong.

Do not tell anyone what has happened

If they ask tell them I am in my apartments reflecting

If I do not return in four days

Go to Toushirou and tell him what has happen.

Don't worry he will know what to do.

Trust him as I do

Akrina

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it…

As always please review...

Next chapter: Rescue (both sides of the story)

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	27. Rescued part 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 27: Rescued part 1.

* * *

_**A father's concern**_

He sits quietly watching and listening to his daughter as she communicates with her sister.

She speaks out telling all that she sees and hears, while the other girl who he has helped raise as a niece sits next to her writing everything down.

To say he is pissed would not come close to describing his feelings at the moment.

He knew his daughter Karin was like him but never did he see how much until now.

He did not believe that his daughter would go this far to get information on the Shadow organization.

If it were not for Jinta, who talked him into this surprise visit to Todai he would have never known she was right now allowing herself to be held hostage in a cave in Junrinan.

Upon hearing of the news the first thing he said, 'what the hell was going on…. where is Hitsugaya …. How could he let her do such a stupid thing! ?'

When he found out she did not tell the 10th division Taicho and why, Yuzu had to restrain him from attempting to go to Soul Society and rescuing her himself.

She stood in front of his Shinigami form telling him to believe in Akrina and to stick to the plan that they had made.

He sits looking out the window, his hands trembling trying to control the fear of losing his child, a fear that is now knocking on his heart.

He now wonders if he had made the right decision months ago when he met Karin at Misaki's Shrine.

* * *

_**Hison Shiba's Lineage…The New Shiba Leader**_

For years Isshin contemplated the question of which of his children would inherit the power of the Shiba.

When Ichigo transitioned into a Shinigami and started to battle Hollows and Aizen he thought maybe it would be him.

When the Kuchiki Princess Rukia Sama then walked into his home and began living there, he knew it had to be Ichigo.

The issue that had him concerned was Ichigo could not control his reiatsu and in order to inherit the power of the Shiba that was something that had to be accomplished.

As much as Rukia and others would try to teach him to control it, he just could not do it.

Isshin stood quietly in the shadows watching his son, wanting it to be him but he knew the power of the Shiba was something that came natural and his son did not have it.

So he waited thinking maybe it had again skipped a generation, and it would be his grandson who would take his place as the Shiba Clan Leader..

It never dawned on him that it could be one his daughters until…

One day as he had done every day since they had been born, Isshin was tracking the twin's reisatu making sure they were at the Shoten getting instruction from Ururu and Jinta on self defense.

When suddenly he lost track of Karin's reisatu and in a panic he called Kisuke.

It was then Kisuke told him, that he had overheard Karin talking to Ururu saying she felt as if someone was tracking her and she wanted it to stop.

Just by her speaking the words , "She wanted it to Stop" her reisatu became completely hidden, it was then both men realized that it was possibly Karin who may have inherited the power of the Shiba.

They could not be sure until tests had been done, so over the years Karin had been put through different test and each time she passed.

With the passing of each test Isshin became more and more concerned because he knew eventually she would have to go to Soul Society and once there it would be evident that she was the true heir to the Shiba Clan.

Thinking he had sometime before she transitioned and he had to tell her of her future, Isshin decided to just watch Karin as she went about living from day to day, but also to start restoring of the Manor in Seireitei.

It was not until the increase of hollow attacks, followed by sensing Toushirou Hitsugaya the current 10th Division Taicho in Karin's bedroom and overhearing their conversation on the roof did he realized he would have to tell her and soon.

It was not until two days later, he got a call from Kisuke telling him what had happened between Karin and Toushirou the morning of their training, it was then he got the courage to reveal himself to her by exposing his reisatu for a quick five (5) seconds at Misaki's shrine.

When she arrived at the Shrine, He stood there in the shadows listening as her cried to her mother, speaking about the changes in her life.

Then when she called to him telling him to come out of the shadows and face her, he knew he had done the right thing by revealing himself.

It was the first time he had an adult conversation with his daughter.

He told her his story about being a shinigami Taicho that fell in love with a human woman named Misaki, and it was because of this love was forbidden he left Soul Society and never looked back.

He knew when they spoke important things had been left out of the conversation, but he felt there was something yet to be revealed to him which would allow him to be comfortable knowing she was ready to take on her destiny as the Shiba Clan Leader.

The last piece fell into place when he witnessed Toushirou Hitsugaya, the current 10th Division Taicho lovingly place the insignia, that he himself had created for the 10th division around her neck, followed by him watching the two of them on the roof that night making out and talking plans for a future together.

It was then he called Kisuke telling him, he had come to terms with Karin's destiny and to step up the arrangements to have her trained to not only to transition into a shinigami but to start the training she needed to prepare her to go to Seireitei, therefore taking her place as the Shiba Leader.

Months later, again he went to the shrine and met with Karin, he told her of his lineage as the Shiba Leader and the first 10th Division Taicho.

He told her of the Shadow Organization who attacked him, the Kuchiki Princess Helena, and her lover.

He told her it was this attack and the belief that he was dead, that allowed him to disappear to the human world and live happily with Misaki and his family under the radar of Soul Society.

He told her because of the power she possesses, she was the heir to the Shiba Clan and if she were to decide to transition she would have to take on the responsibilities of being the Shiba Clan Leader.

Her only response was 'will I have to get up my relationship with Toushirou?'

He responded with a grin saying, 'On the contrary, because he is the 10th division Taicho, he by law must be your protector so you will be working closely with him.'

He then went on to tell her the truth, that she was strong enough to transition into her Shinigami form last year but because he felt she was not yet ready to take on her responsibilities he told Kisuke not to let her or anyone know.

He now remembers looking into her ebony eyes telling her that he would allow her to transition into her Shinigami form within a month, and go to Soul Society and take her rightful place as Clan leader.

As the Clan leader she would work on revitalizing the Clan, set up the marriage of Ichigo to Rukia and investigate the Shadow Organization …but with the stimulation that she told Toushirou the plan and he stood by her side protecting her!

When she left him at the shrine, she had agreed to his terms and she would send word to Hitsugaya that she needed to talk to him.

Now six (6) months later he finds himself standing in shock.

That his daughter Karin had that same day at the shrine after agreeing to contact Hitsugaya and tell him of their plan for her to come to Seireitei as Akrina Shiba, her true name given to her by her mother at birth, had an argument with Hitsugaya and decided not to tell him of their plans and still to this day she has told him nothing.

Isshin Kurosaki, or shall we say Hison Shiba is beside himself with anger.

He looks over to his daughter Yuzu as she continues to speak out telling all that is happening to Akrina, on his face is a look of determination to have his daughter returned to the Human world immediately, but first he must ensure she gets out of that cave .

He sighs as he picks up his cell phone to send a text …

_**Text to KuKaKu…**_

_**Akrina has been taken by Orion**_

_**Go to Hitsugaya tell him what has happened**_

_**Together you and he**_

_**Go and get my Daughter!**_

_**Allow her five days then bring her to me!

* * *

**_

_**Traitors**_

Mean while …

It has been two and half days, since Akrina had been kidnapped and up until now she has come to realize the reason why Orion had yet tried to kill her was because he is looking for the contract that was recently signed by elders of the Clan and Akrina.

This contract which Akrina had forced him to sign would cut into the Junrinan farming profits.

It is a binding agreement which could only to be rescinded by Akrina. In the event of her death, the Junrinan clan members had no choice but to adhere to the contract as written.

At one point, Akrina had to endure him and two other men beating on her, telling her to reveal the location of the document.

She only glared at them, and kept silent as they slapped her face throwing her to the ground.

As she hit the ground Yuzu screamed, 'That is enough Akrina! ... There is nothing to gain!'

Shiba spoke up saying, 'Kurosaki, I am growing tired of waiting!'

As Shiba spoke Akrina could feel herself being pulled into her dream state.

She quickly spoke up and fought to maintain control saying, 'Please a little more time… I need to know who the traitors in the Clan are… in eight (8) weeks our family… those we love will be here, we must make sure they are safe… Please'

Hearing Akrina words, Shiba pulled back saying, 'you have until tomorrow morning or until he finally gets serious and tries to kill us!'

Akrina replies by saying, 'fine, it would have only been three (3) days and Ami was to inform Toushirou only if we are missing 4 days, so we will back before he finds out!'

That evening as she lay on the cold ground, her captor thinking she was sleep began to talk.

It was then she found out that within the Shiba Clan there were ten (10) traitors.

These traitors were all connected by three families from the Junrinan district. Orion was their leader, his older brother Orton was his second in command.

Just as it was written in Hison's diary, it was Orion who had betrayed Hison and who planned the failed attacks against Akrina at the manor.

As she lay listening to them talk about the betrayal of Hison, she felt herself becoming angry.

It was not until it was revealed that Orion had given information pertaining to Rukia leaving for the Human world with the 5th Division Taicho to the Shadow organization that Akrina almost lost it.

Surprisingly it was Yuzu who said, 'Akrina …stay calm and wait until morning… wait until Orion shows himself.'

Shiba spoke saying, 'Yes we will wait until that traitor shows himself and then we will deal with him.

Akrina spoke saying, 'we will deal with all of them.'

Yuzu turned to her father saying, 'Ich-nii and Rukia-nee are in danger, the Shadow organization knows she is here in the real world.'

Isshin just looks at her saying, 'don't worry about your Ni Sama and Ne Sana, arrangements have already been made to ensure their safety!'

As Yuzu talks to Isshin about Ich-nii, Shiba and Akrina both agree because that it is Orion who is the connection to the Shadow Organization, and it is Orion who Akrina will have to face.

* * *

_**Feelings**_

Ichigo and Rukia awake to a quiet house.

It has been three days since they had arrived in KaraKura Town.

It had seemed odd that no one was home when they arrived.

Even thought he knew the twins and Ururu where away in Tokyo attending Todai, he could not help but feel disappointed that they were not there.

Before he projected into his body Kon told him that Isshin and Jinta had taken a trip up to Todai to visit the twins and was expected back today.

He walked into the kitchen where he found Rukia, sitting quietly sipping a cup of tea. He looked over to her and smiled thinking how much things had changed between them over the years.

She must had felt the same way because she stood and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him while looking up saying, 'Strawberry no matter what…we will always be friends… Right?'

He grinned as he put his arms around her saying, 'Midget, you can't get rid of me that easy'

He leans in and kisses her forehead, then takes both hands and playfully ruffles her hair saying, 'anyway who else can put up with your bossy attitude.'

She kicks him in the shin saying, 'go to hell… strawberry!'

As he grabs his shin and hops around the kitchen yelping, Renji walks into the house saying sarcastically, 'Good morning Kurosaki Taicho'

Ichigo rubbing his shin, rolls his eyes at a smirking Rukia, then looks to Renji saying, 'don't you start… I am not in the mood… Why are you here anyway?'

Renji gets serious saying, 'Sotachio has sent word that the Shadow organization knows Rukia is here in the human world and we must be on guard for an attack.'

Ichigo fights to control his temper as he picks up his cell phone and sends a text.

* * *

_**Ami this is the 3rd day not the 4th day…**_

At that same time…

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are discussing the paper work on his desk when they heard a soft knock on the door.

Matsumoto opens the door to find Ami standing there with a piece of paper clinched in her hand and tears running down her face.

Hitsugaya stood in shock when she ran into his office and grabbed hold of his legs crying.

He pulls her from his legs and sat her down on the sofa saying, 'Ami …What is it …What is wrong'

She looked up at him saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho Akrina Sama has been missing for four days!'

Hitsugaya looked at Ami, confused softly saying, 'Ami, what do you mean she has been missing for 4 days, please explain.'

Ami with tears rolling down her cheeks hands Hitsugaya the note from Akrina, he reads it then hands it over to Matsumoto telling her to get Hiu.

Hitsugaya then softly talks to Ami asking her what it was she saw.

Matsumoto walks back into the office, she has Hiu standing by her side and they listen intensely as Ami tells of her father's kidnapping of Akrina.

Hearing how Orion, drugged and carried Akrina away during the night, even though Hitsugaya words are calm as he talks to the little girl, his eyes are full of rage that Akrina would allow this to happen and not tell him until 4 days later.

Still Hitsugaya is confused about the time because four days ago she was with him attending Kurosaki Taicho's reception.

He looks to over to Ami asking, 'what day did they take Akrina Sama'

She replies by saying, 'It was Friday evening after she retired to bed.'

He walks over to Matsumoto and Hiu, shaking his head whispering, 'Today is Monday, so she has been gone 3 days.'

Matsumoto looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'So Taicho what does that mean?'

Hitsugaya replies saying, 'I don't know what it means, but we need to go and find her before the Shiba clan notices she is missing or she gets herself killed.'

Hitsugaya looks towards Ami saying, 'Ami, I would like you to take Matsumoto to Akrina Sama's room and gather some things to take for her, we will meet in front of the Manor in fifteen (15) minutes, at which time I want you to show us this Shiba passageway that leads to Junrinan .'

Ami wipes the tears from her eyes stands and nods saying, 'Hai Taicho!'

He looks to Matsumoto whispering, 'have Ami get her some clean clothes while you look around her room for clues of what it is she is up to.'

Matsumoto nods then walks out the room with Ami.

Hitsugaya turns to Hiu saying, 'What have you observed'

* * *

**_Working together to get her back_**

Hiu, looks to Hitsugaya, his voice is full of regret saying, 'Taicho, I observed Orion Sama, when he left last Friday night, I did not know Akrina Sama was missing, or I would have stopped him.'

Hitsugaya puts his hand up saying, 'Did you assign someone to follow him.'

Hiu replies, 'Hai, he went to a Cave that is situated in the Shiba Compound in Junrinan… not far from the market place.'

Hitsugaya looks at him, with surprise saying, 'the cave has a lot of trees surrounding the entrance.'

Hiu looked at Hitsugaya closely, saying, 'Hai… Taicho how did you…'

Hitsugaya raised his hand saying, 'I am from Junrinan, that cave you speak of…. I know it well and there is a back entrance that is not known to a lot of outsiders and that is the way we will go in.'

As Hitsugaya draws a map of the hidden entrance, there is a knock at his door. He sighs then nods telling Hiu to open the door, as Hiu opens the door KuKaKu Shiba and Ganju Shiba walk in; both have a disturbed look on their face.

KuKaKu looks to Hitsugaya, saying 'we have just received word that Akrina Sama has been taken!'

Hitsugaya looks to them saying, 'Hai, I know I just found out.'

Ganju walks over to him; his eyes are desperate as he says, 'Do you know where she is?'

Hitsugaya, looks to him saying, 'Hai, I had men following certain members of the Shiba Clan, we just found out what had happen and who it was.'

Hitsugaya, shows the note he received from Ami to KuKaKu, saying, 'KuKaKu Sama, please help me to understand… why would she allow this to happen!'

KuKaKu tries to controls her anger as she reads then balls up the note in her hand saying, 'Akrina, is …in some ways naïve ….she wants to believe in people… she wants to believe no one in our Clan would do something like this.'

Hitsugaya watches as KuKaKu pauses and looks again at the note she grips in her hand saying, 'but she is also strong and cleaver like her father, so if she has not escaped by now she is gaining as much information on the Shadow organization that she can get before escaping.'

She then looks at Hitsugaya, with an arched eye as he looks to her with anger in his tone saying, 'it does not matter that she is strong or clever, she is unprotected!'

He picks up Hyōrinmaru and secures him on to his back nods to Hiu then starts to walk out of his office.

* * *

**_Her rooms_**

Hitsugaya, Ganju, and Hiu stand outside the Manor waiting for KuKaKu to return with Matsumoto.

KuKaKu walks into Akrina's bedroom to find that it had been torn apart, as if someone had been looking for something.

She is outraged as she looks to Ami demanding to know what had happen.

Matsumoto quickly steps up saying, 'Shiba Sama, Lady Shiba's room was like this when we entered…we don't know what has happened'

Ami stands with her head hanging low timidly says, 'KuKaKu Sama, when she was taken… she was taken outside of her rooms, so this… this happen afterward.'

KuKaKu walks over to her desk and looks at it closely; her eyes relax when she sees the secret compartment had not been disturbed.

She then walks over to Ami and softly says, 'Ami, I don't know what her frame of mind will be when we find her… so I don't want to upset her when she returns… I want you to have someone clean this room, before she returns… you understand.'

Ami looks up to KuKaKu, with large eyes fighting tears saying, 'KuKaKu Sama, I will take care of it myself… please go …go and get Akrina Sama…please'

KuKaKu hugs her close whispering, 'don't worry, she will be home soon I promise.'

KuKaKu turns looks to Matsumoto nods and they both walk out of the Manor.

* * *

**_Passage way to Junrinan_**

Everyone is ready and Ganju starts to leads them to the Shiba Passage to Junrinan.

Hitsugaya listens as Matsumoto informs him that someone entered into Akrina Sama's rooms and tore it apart, as if they were looking for something.

He sighs as he looks to KuKaKu saying, 'do you have any idea what they were looking for?'

KuKaKu looks to him saying, 'what they were looking for is of no concern, just know they did not find it and because they did not find it she is still alive… but we should hurry'

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto now stand the opening of the passage way with a shock look on their faces, KuKaKu looks to them with a smirk saying, 'My Uncle Hison built this complex and the buildings of the 10th Division… he put in extra precautions making sure if needed he and his family would have ways to escape any threats against them.'

Hitsugaya hearing her words has a scowl on his face as he thinks to himself "I need to check my office something tells me there is a passage way in there somewhere."

He pushes the thought from his mind as he hears KuKaKu say, 'stay close this passage is dangerous if you don't know where you are going you could get lost in here for days.'

Hitsugaya was amazed as they emerge from a passage way by moving a boulder which sat amongst a group of rocks at the bottom of a small hill.

A hill that when he as a child would play with Hinamori. He was also taken back that the trip which usually took four hours took an amazing two hours.

KuKaKu now looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'Do you know where she is.'

Hitsugaya says, 'I am told she is in a Cave not far from here… it is a ten minutes.'

KuKaKu says, 'Are you sure they did not move her!'

Matsumoto looks depressed as she says, 'if we knew what her reisatu ribbon looked like we could easily find her'

Hearing Matsumoto's words, Hitsugaya looks over to see KuKaKu staring at him grinning then saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, try … try to sense her reisatu ribbon'

He looks confused, then he remembers ever since sharing that healing bath with her, he had been able to sense her reisatu.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on it… he sees it …he sees it flaring…

His eyes shoot open as he pulls Hyōrinmaru into his hands saying, 'Shit … she is battling'

Before anyone could react he has flash stepped away….

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it…

As always please review...

Next chapter: Rescue part 2. (Both sides of the story)

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Happy Memorial Day Week end

LeRukia


	28. Rescued part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 28: Rescued part 2

* * *

**_A Promise Kept_**

The morning of the third day…

Akrina awakes to find a dirty hand slowly moving between her breasts reaching for the golden daffodil insignia of the 10th division which lies on her chest.

Her eyes open wide as she pulls from the man, even though her mouth is gagged with a dirty cloth the words she says can heard loud and clear, 'what the hell do you think you're doing!'

The man a servant of Orion laughs saying, 'You are going to die today, so you don't need it…. Anyway it is payment for us watching over you these past three days...NOW turn around and give it here!'

Before Akrina can say a word she hears Shiba say, 'You promised and it is time'

Akrina replies by saying, 'Hai …. It is time…No witnesses'

Shiba is heard saying with a wicked laugh, 'Hai …. Kurosaki… No witnesses!'

Akrina turns and faces the man, her eyes turning golden as her skin turns to a pale white, her hands pull from her bounds instantly breaking them.

Before the man could react and call for help, she was on her feet with his throat in her hand squeezing it tightly, he tries to punch her but she sways from side to side avoiding his punches.

Keeping her hand tightly around his throat she starts to raise her arm, lifting him off the ground.

Shiba is staring at the man in amazement when he suddenly kicks his feet hitting her hard in the chest, causing her to stumble back.

Her eyes become angry, as she looks at the bruise which is becoming visible on her chest then she glares at him while tightening her hand breaking his neck with a 'CRACK'.

Shiba throws his body to the side as it impacts the ground it makes a 'THUD' sound.

As she slowly turns toward the entrance into the outer cave she hears two voices saying, 'Jomino, what is that sound… what are you doing, leave her alone…. We don't have permission yet to taste her innocence.'

Hearing the words, "They don't have permission yet to taste her innocence" Shiba becomes outraged at the thought that they would think of raping her.

Stepping toward the entrance to the outer cave, Shiba hears Akrina's angry voice saying, 'NO Witnesses… and remember Orion is mine!'

* * *

**_Orion's Plan_**

Meanwhile, Orion sits with his brother Orton having breakfast in the Junrinan Market Place talking….

He chews on a piece of bread looking at his brother saying, 'I will kill her today.'

Orton looks to his younger brother saying, 'We are still being locked into that stupid agreement you made with the clan.'

Orion leisurely pulls a piece of meat from the tray and starts to chew it saying, 'it is of no consequence'

Orton looks at his brother with hard eyes saying, 'What the hell do you mean of no consequence! ... You and the others have moved to the luxury of the Manor, and I am stuck here on the farm giving my profits to you!'

Orion looks to his older brother grinning saying, 'Calm down….I decided… after we kill her and her Ni Sama off …. I will then petition to become Clan leader… once I have taken over I will tear up the agreement, and as promised you will have free reign over the three families here in Junrinan therefore taking all the profits!'

Orton eyes his little brother closely, saying, 'When will you kill her!'

Orion tears off a piece of bread and starts chewing while grinning as he says, 'After I finish my morning meal'

Orton picks up his cup of tea, gives a smock toast to his younger brother then laughs as he starts to sip his tea.

* * *

**_Shiba ~ No Witnesses_**

At that same moment with her golden eyes glowing, Shiba stands in the doorway to the outer cave taking her battle stance.

She has a disappointed look on her face because she has counted five men in all.

She smirks saying, 'Only five, I thought there would have been more than five!'

The five men hearing her words now jump up from their chairs grabbing their katanas and face her.

She intensely looks around the cave until her eyes find what it is she is seeking.

She starts to walk into the outer room of the cave and the five men quickly surround her staring in awe.

They look at each other grinning.

The tall one named Paul points at Shiba saying, 'she is a Vizard.'

Another named Laune looks her up and down saying, 'it does not matter…. she must not be that strong to have allowed herself to be beaten by Orion Sama.'

Shiba smirks as she carefully walks further into the room.

The five men are moving slowly around her, the fat one named Jon attempts to grab her arm but misses her.

She sways backward quickly grabbing his arm pulling him into a headlock.

She now drags him in front of her, using him as a shield from the others.

The men are so focused on Shiba's arm around Jon's neck that they had not noticed that she now stood next to a table.

She pushes Jon to the ground and places her hands on the table grabbing Haburi Nara saying, 'Come old friend, let us show Kurosaki and these fools how it is done!'

Shiba takes up Haburi Nara and focuses her reiatsu on the blade, her faces now wears a terrorizing smirk as she watches as Haburi Nara grows into two beautiful butterfly swords.

Jon quickly gets up on his feet.

Again they surround her as she starts to swing her swords around her body saying, 'Come let us see if you can dance to my beat!'

She attacks…..

The first two fell quickly, she laughs as the blood from her victims spew all over her.

She spins around the cave blocking the attacks of the others, pushing them into the cave wall.

She pulls back and looks at them, spinning Haburi Nara in her hands saying, 'now you will tell me what it is I want to know'

Paul laughs saying, 'you must first defeat me!'

She looks over at him saying, 'bring it on'

Paul jumps forward and looks down on her small frame laughing as he swings his katana.

His eyes suddenly grow large as he watches as his attack is blocked by one butterfly sword, while the other is welded at a high rate of speed cutting him mercilessly.

She shouts as she cuts him saying, 'You will tell me where ORION is … and you will tell me NOW!'

Paul's screams are loud as he says, 'He is in the Market Place with Orton having breakfast!'

Jon and Laune, look to each then run from the cave screaming ... "she is a MONSTER!"

Shiba swings the final blow cutting into Paul's neck, again blood spews over her, she turns to towards the cave opening and flash steps to outside where she sees the other two running toward the village.

Keeping her eye on her prey, Shiba laughs as she attaches Haburi Nara by the hilt, stands and then throws her.

Her eyes grow large with anticipation as she watches how it spins after her prey.

Haburi Nara hits Jon then Laune separating each man's head from his body then returns toward Shiba.

She now holds her hand high in the air, catching Haburi Nara by the hilt.

Shiba returns inside the cave and looks around ensuring there are no more men hiding.

Satisfied with all that she has done Shiba separates Haburi Nara returning her to the size of chop sticks then throws her head back and returns to her dream state.

Akrina starts to take control of her body as they pass each other Shiba smirks to Akrina saying... 'As promised Kurosaki …. NO WITNESSES'

Akrina now stands in the cave rolling her eyes with disgust as she tries hard not to become sick from smell of death was now blankets her skin, she mumbles "MAN… I am covered with blood … Shiba sometimes …. You go too far!"

Akrina sighs as she tears off a piece of her shirt and attempts to wipe her hands and face clean, then she finds her veil, attaches it ensures her face is completely hidden.

Once the veil is secure she takes Haburi Nara sticks her into her hair then with a smirk on her face, she walks out of the cave toward the Junrinan Market Place looking for Orion.

* * *

**_The Market Place _**

Akrina is on guard as she walks into the overly crowded Market Place.

People quickly move out of her path as she walks by, she is becoming pissed with every step because the smell of death that is on her skin is drawing the attention of the people around her.

She senses that Orion's reisatu ribbon it is just ahead and starts to quickly weave around people towards him, as she is about to enter into a tiny Inn she is suddenly surrounded by seven men all with Katanas drawn.

Orion steps forward, his eyes reflect humor as he says, 'Akrina Sama…. I see you have escaped the cave.'

He looks around at his men then to Akrina with an arrogant smirk saying, 'It is of no matter, because I control this place and no one here will speak out against me…. You will now die and your death will be called an accident!'

Akrina looks around and notices the people now falling over each other running for cover, she then says, 'are you that much of a coward to attack me in this crowd of people'

He laughs saying, 'You can call it what you want … these people mean nothing to me.'

Akrina's eyes flair with anger as she reach up and brings forth Haburi Nara screaming to the people running, 'Get out of the way... quickly!'

She is then attacked…

She swings Haburi Nara around her body, blocking the advancements of the Orion's men.

Each time she cuts one down; it felt like another would take it his place.

She considers using Kido, but looks around and sees there are still too many innocent people in the way.

She decides to try to move the battle to away from the Market place, so she cuts down another man and then takes off running into the crowd of innocent people towards the exit of the Market place.

As she runs she hears Orion shout, 'Don't let her get away!'

She turns the corner, stumbles past a fruit stand and falls to the ground.

A man appeared in front of her swinging a katana.

She attempts to quickly scramble to her feet and just as the blade begins to swing toward her the man suddenly falls to the ground landing in a basket of watermelons beside her.

Akrina's eyes are full of confusion, as she looks down at the man laying on the ground unconscious his head wet stuck in a watermelon.

Seeing a movement in front of her, Akrina's eyes then shoot up to see an fragile old woman with a brick in her hand looking down at her with eyes of concern saying, 'Child …hurry… get up…. come with me.'

Akrina hearing the sounds of the men rushing towards her looks at the woman jumps up and runs with her into a nearby tent.

* * *

**_A faithful meeting_**

Akrina, breathing hard looks up at the old woman, whispering, 'Thank you for helping me'

The old woman looks at her calmly saying, 'You must be Lady Shiba'

Akrina's eyes are full of amazement that the woman knew who she was; she looks at her warily saying, 'How … do you know who I am.'

The woman looked at her closely saying, 'Certain Junrinan Shiba Clan members are arrogant… they treat everyone here as if we were their servants…. they feel they can break the law without consequences and it is because of this way of thinking, that Orton Sama boasted about kidnapping you to everyone in the village'

Akrina kneeling on the ground is stunned and now shakes her head at the news that Orton could be that stupid to think he could get away with boasting about kidnapping her.

She looks up to the woman and is about to ask the woman, where Orton and Orion may have gone, when she notices the woman staring at the insignia on the necklace around her neck which is now sticking out from under her veil.

Akrina takes her hand and hides the insignia under her shirt, and as she does she hears the old woman say, 'That necklace is very unique.'

Akrina's eyes are now staring into the old woman's eyes as she says, 'Hai… it is'

The old woman then softly says, 'May I take a look at it.'

Akrina knowing the old woman had just saved her life felt it would be no harm in allowing her to look at her necklace; so keeping her eyes glued on the old woman she takes the necklace out from under her shirt and allows her to touch it.

Akrina's eyes become large with alarm as she watches the old woman look at the insignia then move the chain around until the dragon head clasp sat in her hand.

The old woman smiled brightly as she stares at the dragon head in her hands saying, 'I heard a necklace like this was given to a human girl for her birthday by the 10th Division Taicho.'

Hearing her words Akrina is noticeably shaken, as she stares at the woman.

The old woman just grins, as she places the dragon head in Akrina's hand saying, 'He does not know who you are … does he?'

Akrina is still stunned as she shakes her head.

The old woman pats Akrina's hand as she says, 'hum…given all I heard about you and your family, and now seeing your connection to the Shiba Clan… it makes things very interesting.'

Akrina's eyes grow large and her voice is trembling as she says, 'who are you?'

Just as the old woman is about to answer the question, a hand comes into the tent and grabs her by the hair, drags her out of the tent, her screams can be heard as she is thrown onto the ground.

Akrina jumps up and runs out of the tent to find the old woman lying on the ground with blood coming from a cut on her head.

She then looks over to see two of Orion's men grinning at her.

With tears running down her face she attacks the men, striking both men down with one blow each from Haburi Nara.

Akrina now crying, quickly bends over the old woman healing the cut on her head saying, 'I…I am so sorry you are hurt'

The old woman smiles up at Akrina saying 'don't worry child … it is just a cut'

The old woman takes hold to Akrina's hand saying, 'he does not know who you are…. I won't tell him… but you should tell him… tell him soon'

Akrina again looks confused as she softly asks, 'Who are you'

Before she can get an answer Akrina, hears laughing and looks up to find two more of Orion's men standing before her with Katanas drawn.

She is attacked while still on the ground healing the old woman.

Bending on one knee protecting the old woman lying on the ground Akrina battles the two men, the only sound that can be heard is metal clashing 'CRACK...CRACK'.

* * *

**_Hitsugaya to the rescue _**

Hitsugaya and the others have just arrived ….

Hitsugaya stands looking over to see KuKaKu staring at him grinning then saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, try … try to sense her reisatu ribbon'

He looks confused, then he remembers ever since sharing that healing bath with her, he had been able to sense her reisatu.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on it… he sees it …he sees it flaring…

His eyes shoot open as he pulls Hyôrinmaru into his hands saying, 'Shit … she is battling'

Before anyone could react he has flash stepped away….

Hitsugaya now stands in the market place, his head quickly turns when he hears a soft voice in pain say, 'Toushirou… help me… Please'

He turns his head towards the voice in time to see Akrina who is down on one knee using her body to shield an old woman who is lying on the ground trembling in fear, swinging Haburi Nara fending off two attackers.

Suddenly one of the men attacks the old woman; Akrina blocks the attempted attack, but the old woman is hit and knocked out cold, Akrina screams in pain as she is then stabbed in the back of her shoulder by the other attacker.

He runs towards Akrina swinging Hyôrinmaru, He cuts down one of the attackers.

Akrina staggers as she stands and charges the other attacker while screaming to Hitsugaya to take care of the old woman lying on the ground.

His eyes become large as he sees the face of the old woman lying on the ground unconscious, He screams, 'GRANNY!'

He rushes over to her and starts to heal her wounds.

His temper instantly flared as he watched as Akrina who is now on her knees looking over the old woman saying, 'Toushirou… is she okay?'

Hitsugaya's voice was cold and his eyes were deadly as he looked at Akrina saying, 'Get Away from her…you have done enough!'

Akrina hearing his words looked into Hitsugaya's eyes and trembled with fear.

* * *

**_Orion and Orton  
_**

Ten minutes ago Matsumoto, Hiu, Ganju and KuKaKu cautiously approached the Market place. KuKaKu stops and turns to Matsumoto and Hiu saying, 'I sense Hitsugaya Taicho has reached Akrina Sama… he should be able to handle things'

She points to Ganju saying to Matsumoto and Hiu, 'we must find the man behind this crime… before he escapes… so you two should go to Hitsugaya Taicho.'

Matsumoto, knowing her Taicho would want to know all that is going on with the Shiba Clan says, 'My Taicho would want Hiu Kun and I to assist you in finding the man behind this crime so we will stay with you.'

KuKaKu looks to them both, nods and they all enter into the Market Place.

As they walk down the street they notice bodies laying on the ground indicating a great battle had taken place.

They turn the corner and encounter several of Orion's men who attack.

KuKaKu and Ganju are both finding it hard to control their anger as they look and see members of their clan peeking through the windows of their houses as they are attacked.

KuKaKu yells to one person in the window as she cuts down her attacker saying, 'Where is he? …Where is Orion!'

The person's face turns pale with fear as she shakes her head, moving from the window saying, 'please I don't want to get involved'

Matsumoto turns to KuKaKu saying, 'how can this be, how could they sit by and let this happen to Akrina Sama… Akrina Sama has done nothing but help them!'

KuKaKu replies saying, 'I don't know, but we will find out all that is going on … when we capture Orion!'

The four of them have finally killed all of the remaining men and now stand at Orton's door shouting, 'open it or we will bust it down!'

Orton's wife Yui quickly opens to the door, KuKaKu walks in followed by the others saying, 'Where is your husband…. and where is Orion!'

Four children rush over to their mother and stand behind her with frighten looks on their faces, as she says, 'A group of masked men came 30 minutes ago and took them both away!'

KuKaKu looks to Matsumoto and Hiu motioning them to take the children into another room, KuKaKu then grabs Yui by the arm saying, 'I will not hesitate to kill you, if you don't start talking!'

Yui has known KuKaKu for years and she knows KuKaKu will kill her, she swallows hard saying, 'KuKaKu Sama I speak the truth…. men with black masks came into my house and put cloth bags over my husband and Orion Sama's head then dragged them out!'

Ganju looks at her saying, 'Did they say anything!'

Yui says, 'I heard them tell Orion Sama …. Because he has failed his mission to kill Lady Shiba they both would be punished!'

Yui starts to cry; only to receive a hard look from Ganju as he says with dangerous tone, 'you and your children will be taken to the Manor… where you will be held until put on trial by the elders for treason.'

Yui stands in shock as Ganju calls Matsumoto and Hiu back into the room saying, 'we need you to take them back to the Manor… to Shiba Ramiro… tell him everything that has happen … tell him to lock up the mother and to watch over the children'

KuKaKu stands in front of Yui saying, 'If she tries to escape, kill her!'

Matsumoto and Hiu, hearing the seriousness in KuKaKu Sama's voice look to Yui then to KuKaKu saying, 'Hai'

Then KuKaKu and Ganju turn and run out the door toward Hitsugaya's and Akrina's Reisatu which is now flaring.

* * *

**_Punishment_**

Orton and Orion, both are thrown on the ground in the desert.

Jaen walks over and grabs the cloth bags from each man's head and stands with a Katana in his hand staring at the two men.

Orion looks up to Jaen saying, 'What is the meaning of this Kuchiki … you have no right to treat us in this matter!'

Jaen looks at the two men with an arrogant look of distaste that is true sign that he is a member of the Kuchiki Clan.

Without a word he steps over to Orton and cuts his throat killing him instantly.

He glance to a shocked Orion, then motions three of his men to hold him down, saying, 'you … we have a special use for you… but first we must ensure you will not speak of the Shadow!'

He smirks as he then steps up to Orion and cuts his tongue from his mouth…

* * *

**_Granny_**

Two hours has gone by since finding Akrina, Hitsugaya now sits quietly on the porch of his childhood home staring up to sky, he turns as he feels a soft fragile hand touch his cheek, followed by a soft voice saying, 'Shirou Chan … please….talk to her.'

Hitsugaya looks up to see his Granny with a bandage on her head standing next to him, he breathes deeply and his voice is cold as he says, 'I have nothing to say to her…this time she has gone too far!'

Granny now sits next to him says, 'Shirou Chan, it was not her fault…Orton Sama and Orion Sama had been planning to kidnap her ever since it was confirmed she was the true Shiba Clan leader'

Hitsugaya turns and looks at his Granny with a surprised look on his face saying, 'Granny how do you, know this to be true?'

Granny looks to her grandson saying, 'a month ago I sent word to you by way of Hinamori, asking you to come to Junrinan, I wanted you to come so you could for yourself walk through the Market Place and hear Orton boast of kidnapping Lady Shiba'

Hitsugaya looks at his Granny again with a surprised look on his face saying, 'I can't believe this, I had Orion Sama followed by one of my men and he never reported this!'

Granny looks her grandson, saying, 'Shirou Chan, you have been gone so long that you forgot we who live here in Junrinan can tell an outsider from a mile away.'

Hitsugaya looks at her strangely until she finally says, 'Orton Sama told the villagers that there was a man following Orion Sama, and they would be punished if the plans of the kidnapping of Lady Shiba were revealed.'

Hitsugaya looked at his granny saying, 'That is not the point, that Baka allowed herself to be kidnapped, and it was because of that foolish selfish act innocent people were hurt.'

Granny gently grabs Hitsugaya's face and makes him look at her as she said, 'NO… it was not because of her that innocent people were hurt… she saved a lot of people today… she is the Shiba Clan leader, she possess a great power which could have been used to kill Orion, Orton and their men, but because HE orchestrated a battle in the middle of a crowded Market Place full of innocent people she did not use that power, instead she fought each one with only her Zanputkou.'

Hitsugaya looks at his granny his cold voice saying, 'Granny because of her.…YOU GOT Hurt!'

Granny looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'NO Shirou Chan, It was because of me and the others she was hurt and almost killed.'

Hitsugaya just looks at his granny shaking his head.

Granny looks at him hard then says, 'Shirou Chan is it the real reason you are upset because she allowed herself to be kidnapped and did not tell you.'

Again Hitsugaya just sat there staring saying nothing, Granny pats his cheek, saying, 'Shirou Chan, talk to her … ask her why she did not tell you of her plan'

Hitsugaya looks at his Granny saying without emotion, 'That will not be easy'

Granny looks to Hitsugaya with confused eyes as he said, 'she hates me!'

Granny pulls back and looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'Shirou Chan what have you done!'

He does not answer; he runs his hands through his hair and looks up at the sky thinking, 'Karin… I wish you were here … she is your friend… maybe with you here…you could have kept me from losing my temper with that BAKA!'

As Hitsugaya sits on the porch thinking about Karin, Akrina sits in Granny's bathroom soaking in the tub with KuKaKu tending to her wounds.

Akrina's eyes are empty as her hands holds on tight to the dragon head clasp of the necklace which still sits around her neck, tears now silently stream down her face as she thinks about all that had happen to her this day and all that she had lost.

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it…

As always please review...

Next chapter: her side: Home

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Congratulations to the Class of 2010…

Renegade…. I am proud of you … Old Dominion University… Engineering Major

LadyRin98790… Go for it, I know …you will do well!

LeRukia


	29. Her Side…Home

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 29: Her Side…Home

* * *

_**Worst Fears realized**_

Akrina sits in Granny's bathroom soaking in the tub with KuKaKu tending to her wounds.

Akrina's eyes are empty as her hands holds on tight to the dragon head clasp of the necklace which still sits around her neck, tears now silently stream down her face as she thinks about all that had happen to her this day and all that she had lost.

_**Flashback:**_

I was kneeling down healing an old woman that I now know as granny Hitsugaya, when I was attacked by two (2) of Orion's men.

They moved in so quickly that I did not have time to stand and fend them off, which resulted in me being in an awkward position of bending over granny protecting her while battling them.

At the same time my body was hurting from battling in the cave and throughout the market place, therefore as I battled my body started to weaken and I did not know how much more I could take.

My heart ached as I fought both the men in front of me.

Tears rolled down my face, I don't know why I did it but I whispered, 'Toushirou… help me… Please'

As the words left my lips one of the men I was battling moved around me with the intents to attack granny, as I blocked the lethal blow, she was somehow hit and knocked unconscious.

Just as quickly, the second assailant seeing an opening stabbed me in the shoulder.

The physical pain and feeling of despair I felt was great, as I blocked yet another attack, then I was stunned to see Toushirou standing beside me striking down one of the attackers.

My heart was full of joy as I launched forward and attacked the other assailant, while saying to Toushirou, 'Please protect the old woman'.

I quickly killed the last of the attackers and returned to the old woman, I kneel over her looking intensely at her wound asking if she was okay when I heard Toushirou shout in a cold voice, 'Get Away from her…you have done enough!'

Hearing his words I looked up him in shock, and was surprised to see his eyes were cold and deadly, as they watched my hand as it reached over and with the intent to move a strain of hair from her face.

He pushed me hard away from the old woman saying in a cold voice 'YOU spoiled little BRAT ….I said stay away…!'

I fell backward onto the ground landing painfully on my wounds, I fought the tears as I struggled to pull myself up from the ground only to have him grab my shoulders and pull me from the ground and stand me on my feet saying, ''Look at what your selfishness has done… my granny lies on the ground hurt.'

With pain in my eyes I looked down at her as she lay unconscious, I was not my intention to see her hurt, I only wanted to protect her, my mind raced as my mouth fumbled over my words, saying, 'Toush…irou please I am sorry, it was not ..My…my intention for her or anyone to be….. Hurt.'

It was then he released my shoulders turned his back toward me, and stood staring at his granny saying, 'We will …go to my granny's home where I will make sure she is okay.'

I felt a cold chill come over me as I stood there hurting, I swallowed hard and said, '' Toushirou please …. I did not mean for this to happen'

I could tell he was unmoved by my words as he turned and looked down at me with a distasteful look in his eyes and with a cold tone he said, 'you will clean yourself up, make ready for travel, I will escort you back to manor where you will stay put until your Ni Sama arrives… when he arrives I will meet with him and turnover all the responsibilities of being your protector to him!'

Hearing his words I felt my heart ache with pain, I attempted to reach my hand out to him saying, 'Toushirou ...Please…let me explain what happened'

He pushed my hand away his voice was cold.

I had never heard it sound like that before, not even when he spoke to Hiyori that fateful night long ago, his voice was not as cold as it was now.

He stood saying, 'you are not a person I would call friend… you will stay away from me … you will stay away from my division!'

Instinctively I reached out my hand and grabbed his Haroi saying, 'Please Toushirou ….. Let me explain.'

He grabbed my hand and bent my wrist back making me release his Haroi saying, 'Do not touch me … stay away from me'

The pain I felt from my wounds and my wrist was like nothing I had ever felt before, suddenly I heard Ganju run up screaming saying, ''Hitsugaya Taicho what are you doing … can you not see the blood running from her wounds.'

Toushirou just stared into my hidden eyes saying nothing, again I heard Ganju's voice this time he was now standing behind me saying, 'let her go … she is hurt… she is hurt!'

It was then Toushirou glared at me with a look of disgust then pushed me into Ganju's arms saying, 'you and KuKaKu Sama will keep her away from me before I kill her myself!'

Ganju's held me protectively in his arms, my head laid on his chest as tears started to stream down my hidden face, and my voice choked with emotion and pain as I said, 'Toushirou please… just allow me the opportunity to explain … please don't …'

He cut his eyes at me as he turned, walked and picked up his granny, again I whispered to him to allow me to explain,

With his granny in his arms he walked over to KuKaKu saying, 'you will keep her away from me … you will keep her away from my division! ... If she comes near either of these things... so help me I will raise Hyōrinmaru against her'

Holding his granny protectively in his arms he turned and starting walking away.

My heart feeling the impacts of his words stopped beating… I fell into Darkness…

_**End of Flashback…**_

My hand released the dragon head gasp and I flinched as I stood in the tub saying, 'The bleeding has stopped enough for us to return home to the Manor.'

KuKaKu raised her hand with protest and pushed me back into the tub saying, 'you are in pain, and can barely stand'

That is when the door of the bath opened.

* * *

_**Face to face**_

KuKaKu's hand fell unto her Zanputkou as she turned toward the open door, sensing it was granny my hand touched KuKaKu's arm while saying, 'it is ok, relax'

As Granny walked into the bath I sensed Toushirou standing on the other side of the wall and my heart started to ache, KuKaKu looked at me saying, 'your face is uncovered.'

I looked at her saying, 'she has given me her word.'

KuKaKu grinned at me as she said, 'very well Akrina.'

I slowly started to rise out of the water saying, 'Hitsugaya Sama, should you be walking around so soon after this morning's events?'

Granny looked at me, her eyes grew large with concern as she glanced at the bruises all over my body saying, 'please call me Granny, and I am fine but you… Lady Shiba…. You don't look to good.'

KuKaKu assisted in getting me out of the tub, covered with a towel and seated on the bench.

Once seated on the bench KuKaKu covered my head with a clean veil, leaving the face open while saying in a scolding voice, 'she is stubborn and determined to return home to the Manor'

I looked up to KuKaKu then to Granny saying, 'KuKaKu I am fine and Granny please call me Akrina'

As I spoke the words I sensed Toushirou's reisatu leave from behind the wall and walk outside, again my heart ached as I listened to Granny as she sat beside me saying, 'Akrina you don't look strong enough to travel yet… why are you pushing yourself to return?'

KuKaKu carefully started to dress me with the clothes that Ami had packed for me.

I forced a smile on my lips saying, 'I have inconvenienced Hitsugaya Taicho enough, and I strongly feel he should be allowed to return to his duties as the 10th division Taicho …. So once I have gotten dressed we will leave for the Manor.'

Granny looked at me saying, 'Shirou Chan can wait until you are strong enough to travel.'

Keeping the smile on my lips I said, 'Please understand… I really don't wish to impose any further, so I think it best.'

Granny looked to KuKaKu, who had finished dressing me, saying, 'KuKaKu Sama, may I speak to Akrina in private.'

KuKaKu looked at her then me saying, 'Of course Granny.'

She then turned and walked out the bath saying, 'Akrina, I will find Hitsugaya Taicho and tell him of your intentions to leave.'

* * *

_**What Hinamori told Granny**_

Granny sat looking at Akrina, thinking about all that Hinamori had told her about what had happened between Toushirou and Karin.

How Toushirou had draped a golden necklace around her neck with the10th division's insignia pendant and a dragon headed grasp symbolizing his feels and intentions toward Karin.

Hinamori then went to tell Granny how when she was released from the 4th division, she went looking for Hitsugaya to tell him of her feelings for him.

Instead of saying the words she ran up and kissed him.

She did not think to look at the monitor; while still in an embrace with him she glanced up at the monitor and saw Karin staring at them.

It was not until she had saw Hitsugaya's reaction to Karin not wanting to speak with him in private, did she ask the type of relationship they had.

Hitsugaya never spoke up and say to her or anyone that she was his girlfriend and it was because of this Karin turned from him walked away.

Granny still remembers Hinamori crying in her arms saying, 'Granny he will not talk to anyone about it … he keeps his feelings locked away inside … but everyone who knows him knows he is miserable without her.'

Granny looks at Akrina, knowing she is Karin Kurosaki, the woman her grandson is in love with, and the same woman her grandson verbally abused earlier that morning.

She takes a deep breath wondering if she can save them both from making the mistake of turning from each other and losing their love for each other.

* * *

'_**Overcome the Hate'**_

I looked over to Granny saying, 'Granny what did you want to speak to me about?'

Granny took my hand and softly said, 'Karin Chan why … why have you not talked to Shirou Chan… you must know that he loves you.'

Hearing her call me Karin Chan, I was both stunned and happy that Toushirou had stepped away from the bath door and now sat with KuKaKu and Ganju outside on the porch.

I took a deep breath and looked at Granny saying, 'I wanted to tell him so many times, but each time I felt he was not yet ready to know the truth.'

Again I was stunned, when Granny said, 'is it because of what happened with Hinamori that you will not tell him?'

Hearing her words I was momentarily speechless, as my mouth fell open, after of second I recovered by saying, 'Granny what is it that you know about that incident?'

I sat there again speechless as she gave me an account of all that Hinamori had told her.

She then went on to tell me that she had raised both Hinamori and Toushirou and yes at one time Toushirou had a large crush on Hinamori but that had long past, and he was truly in love with me.

My eyes watered hearing her say those things to me, but still I looked at her saying, 'In order for Karin and Toushirou to be happy, the current situation between Akrina Sama and Hitsugaya Taicho has to be resolved …. And it must be resolved before he knows the truth about Karin and Akrina.'

She looked at me with hurt and confused eyes.

I then leaned over and hugged her whispering, 'I love Toushirou… I have always loved Toushirou….. I know he loves Karin but that love must be strong enough to coexist with Lady Akrina Shiba.'

I pulled from her and stood up from the bench covering my face with my veil saying, 'right now I feel his love for Karin is not as strong as his hate for Akrina… and as the Shiba Clan leader, my responsibilities to my clan out weights the wants and needs of my heart…. So I cannot turn my back on Akrina.'

Granny stood from the bench and looked at my hidden face saying with confidence, 'You will see….His love is strong enough to overcome the hate.'

I breathed deeply as I said with an unsure tone in my voice, 'I hope so Granny….I hope so … because at the wedding of my Ni Sama to the Kuchiki Princess all will be revealed.'

I then walked out of bath to find Hitsugaya, KuKaKu and Ganju waiting on the porch.

I turned toward Granny and bowed respectively saying, 'Thank you for all that you have done, and I look forward to our next meeting,' then turned and walked carefully out the door and down the stairs toward the road before anyone could protest my actions.

The trip back to the Manor was painful, but my pride would not allow me to request any help.

As I stepped out of the cave and walked onto the Manor grounds I immediately was met by the Shiba Elders requesting to sit and discuss the events that transpired in Junrinan, before I could respond Toushirou stepped forward saying, 'Akrina Sama, is tired and must get some rest, you will meet with her in a few days.'

I stood there stunned as he then carefully took my arm and escorted me not only into the Manor but to my apartments.

As we approached my apartments I briefly thought about what Granny had said, about Toushirou being able to overcome the hate he had for Akrina.

I quickly dismissed the thought when he opened the door to my apartments and gently pushed me inside saying with a cold tone, 'you will stay put and will not leave the Manor grounds without my permission!'

He then shut the door and walked away, I stood there looking at the closed door, not noticing I had a guest standing behind me until after I hissed the words, 'ASS HOLE' at the closed door.

After the words escaped my lips, I heard Unohana Taicho quietly say, 'Hitsugaya Taicho acts that way because he is concerned for your welfare Lady Shiba.'

Hearing her voice I quickly turned around, and in doing so I fell to my knees in pain.

She quickly came to my sided helping me to stand while saying, 'It seems Hitsugaya Taicho's report was accurate …you are hurt.'

I looked at her jokingly saying, 'Why is it that I as a healer cannot heal myself.'

With those words I passed out, from both exhaustion and pain.

* * *

_**Back to Business**_

I was confined to my apartment for two (2) weeks with three (3) broken ribs and a sprained wrist between Unohana Taicho, KuKaKu and Ami I was truly locked down until my body healed all that I had put it through.

During this time of confinement I met with my elders to discuss the Junrinan situation.

It was during this time I revealed my face to them, telling them now that the traitor in the clan had been identified, I would reveal my face, but what I looked like and especially the necklace I wore around my neck was not to be told to anyone outside of the current few who sat at the table.

I warned if I found out this information was revealed I would kill them myself.

It was then reported that Orton had been found murdered not too far from his home and Orion was still missing.

After thoroughly questioning of his wife, we found out that not only was Guenon Kasumioji was involved but Jaen son Argon elder of the Kuchiki Clan.

When Jaen's name was revealed, one of the older elders spoke up saying, 'That is impossible'

He then stepped up to KuKaKu giving her a letter saying, 'Byakuya Sama has written a letter on his behave to have a formal introduction with the pursuit of a possible marriage.'

KuKaKu handed me the letter and I laughed a chilling laugh saying, 'Accept his proposal for a meeting.'

KuKaKu looked at me hard I waved my hand saying, 'I will allow the introduction… we will schedule it before I return to the Human World…'

KuKaKu kept staring at me, until finally I said calmly, 'KuKaKu Sama please don't worry …. I would like to see what the man is up to … nothing else… I have no intentions of leaving the Manor grounds'

She just shook her with acknowledgment, then my eyes turned hard as I said to the elders, 'but our first order of business was to get Junrinan under control!'

That night after everyone left, I spent time communicating with my sister, discussing her upcoming wedding.

I was so happy to hear that Jinta Kun had proposed and Yuzu Chan had accepted.

An hour later I had spoken to my father.

It had taken him two days of giving me two (2) hour lectures on being safe, before he had calmed down and allowed me to stay as planned.

Ensuring everything was in place for the wedding which would take place in five weeks from now.

Tonight I approached him with my desire to adopt Ami as a sister giving her all the privileges of the Clan leader's family, hearing my intention he laughed loudly saying, 'you have my blessing, and I look forward to meaning my new daughter when I return'

Thinking about my father's words, 'When I return' made me happy but yet nervous, because with all that was going on with the Shadow organization. We now had suspects but because of their links to the other Clans we needed solid proof before taking action and to make things worse the issue with the 10th Division Taicho was still unresolved.

I ran my fingers through my hair thinking, I had not heard from or seen Toushirou since he walked out of my apartment two weeks ago telling me to stay put and not to venture out without his permission and to tell the truth it was bothering me that he could turn his back on Akrina so easily.

* * *

_** a snake**_

One week later…

With my blue veil covering my face gently flapping in the wind, I stood with Ami at my side before the Shiba clan and elders, saying, 'Before you now is my sister Lady Ami Shiba… she is like myself and my Ni Sama heir of the Shiba Clan and will be treated accordingly' they all cheered as she beamed brightly while holding on tightly to my hand.

As we walked the grounds amongst the clan talking, I looked around and saw him standing there staring at me, he was good looking with a look in his eyes of sheer arrogance.

To put it simple the man really creep me out, I took a deep breath then looked down at Ami telling her, I had Clan business to take care and she should continue to greet her guest.

She looked up at me, then looked over at him mumbling, 'Akrina Sa…'

I looked at her strangely then she whispered holding tightly to my hand, 'Ne Sana… I really don't like him… he reminds me of a snake… please be careful.'

I bent down and grinned at her saying, 'Hai… I will … now go as a member of the Shiba Clan leader's family you must continue to greet your guest… don't worry we will talk later.'

She hugged me then turned and walked into a crowd of people with two (2) guards following close behind.

I then stood and turned to find Byakuya standing there looking stoic waiting to introduce his cousin Jaen to me.

After Byakuya introduced us, he politely excused himself as Jaen then proceeded to take me by the arm and led me away toward the pond.

As we walked along the pond, I sensed Toushirou, It was the first time I sensed him since he left me in my apartments three (3) weeks ago.

I glanced over and saw Him standing on his balcony watching us, his eyes never leaving me.

Jaen and I now stood next to pond, talking.

Trying to push thoughts of Toushirou out of my mind, I stood intently concentrating on the conversation I was having with Jaen.

I noticed that Jaen also picked up that we were being watched.

He then took my hand in his and kissed it saying, 'Akrina Sama, I would like to ask if I could pursue you in a romantic way… toward Marriage.'

I was so glad my face was covered because as much as I tried not to show it, my expression reflected that of disgust.

I was disgusted that the man before me asking to pursue a pledge of marriage only wanted to kill me.

Ami was right he is a snake.

I bowed my head and said with a shy tone, 'Jaen Sama, I am honored that you are interested in pursuing a pledge of marriage, but that is something you must discuss with my guardian KuKaKu Sama or my Ni Sama when he arrives in a few weeks… but for now let us just learn to be friends.'

We continued to walk the grounds until we came across Shoin Kasumioji, who stood looking at Jaen as if he could kill the man for taking some of my time.

I spoke to Shoin asking if he would like to join us on our walk.

Jaen seeing Shoin's intention to intervene on his time with me took my hand and again kissed it, then unexcused himself saying, 'Akrina Sama please consider all that we discussed.'

I graciously bowed my head saying, 'Jaen Sama, I shall ... good evening'

Once again I was glad my face was covered, because the look of death was in my eyes as I watched him walk away.

I knew that man was up to something and to find out I had to play along with his stupid game.

I turned to Shoin saying, 'Shoin Sama shall we rejoin the party.'

* * *

_**He hates me**_

As we approached the party, I was surprised to see Toushirou dancing a waltz with Ami.

I stood giggling because they looked so cute together.

He towered over her and she smiled as he gently swung her small frame around on the dance floor.

Before I knew it I was dancing next to them with Shoin, as Shoin swung me around him, I could sense Toushirou's reisatu raise in anger.

Tears filled my eyes as I held my head high and continued to dance.

Once the song ended I excused myself from the party saying, 'I had something to take care of.'

The tears started to fall from my eyes as I walked into my apartment.

I stood against the closed door stunned that he would become angry just being in my presence.

After allowing myself to calm down, I walked out on my balcony and watched as Ami played with Boi and the other children.

I then started thinking about Yuzu and Ich-nii's upcoming weddings and I could not help feel jealous that they were able to find happiness with someone, while I still harbored feelings toward someone who I now knew from his reaction to me dancing next to him truly hated me.

It was then I knew what it was I had to do.

I walked into my room sat at my desk and I wrote two letters.

* * *

**_Lady Ami Shiba_**

The following day I was scheduled to return to the Human world.

Where I would first return to Todai take finials then meet up with Yuzu and Ururu and close out the apartment we shared. The following week the three of us will then take the train to KaraKura Town, and I would finish the last few weeks of High School before graduation.

I stood in my doorway handing the letters I wrote last night to my messenger to be delivered once I had gone through the Senkaimon gate for the human world.

I shut the door to my apartment and turned to see Ami standing there with tear streaming down her cheeks sharing up at me.

She ran to me saying, 'Ne Sana….I don't want you to leave.'

I bent down pulled her from my knees and kissed her forehead saying, 'Ami, we discussed this ….I must go get our Ni Sama and the others… I will be back.'

She looked at me saying, 'are you taking Hitsugaya Taicho with you.'

Her face lit up as she described him saying, 'He is strong and will protect you from the Shadow.'

I smiled at her saying, 'little one, where I am going I will have our Ni Sama to do that.'

Her face wore a frown as she watched me walk over and throw my books into my book bag.

I stopped and looked at her saying, 'anyway I need Toushirou to protect what is precious to me.'

She looked up at me saying, 'I am confused Ne Sana ….what is precious to you?'

I grabbed her head and ruffled her hair saying, 'you are precious to me … you silly goose and I need Toushirou to protect you until I return.'

She then looked up at me bashfully saying, 'Ne Sana when will you tell him who you are?'

I cautiously looked at her saying, 'What do you mean Ami.'

She then looked at me, with a wicked grin saying, 'I went to visit him in his office this morning and I walked in to find him holding a picture of the two of you, he was holding you in his arms … you both looked so happy.'

Hearing that he actually looked at the picture of the two us my eyes grew large, Ami seeing my reaction grinned as she went on to say, 'Why does he have that picture?'

I looked at her saying, 'did you ask him that question?'

The frown returned to her face as she climbed up in my chair saying, 'He quickly threw the picture into his desk saying, "She is an old friend"'

I looked at her saying, 'there you have it … we were old friends.'

She now sat at my desk, her eyes full of mischief while her feet innocently swung in the air saying, 'Ne Sana you and Hitsugaya Taicho both are bad lairs.'

My eyes grew large hearing her words as she went on to point to my necklace saying, 'Ne Sana you are wearing his insignia around your neck and everyone knows that means you are his woman.'

Hearing her words I shook my head trying to control my temper saying, 'Ami Shiba…. you know the rules you cannot speak of this to anyone!'

She dropped her head and just sat there swinging her feet saying in a sad tone, 'But Ne Sana…'

I looked at her softly scolding her saying, 'don't you "but Ne Sana me"….you cannot tell him… and stop sneaking around in the secret tunnels, you are going to get caught and then they will no longer be secret… next time when you come in my room use the front door… now come KuKaKu and Ganju are waiting at the gate and my guard should be there to escort me to the Human world!'

I grabbed my bag and walked out.

We stood before the Senkaimon gate, Ami's face was sad.

I bent down and hugged her saying, 'I will be gone for four weeks, and will return with our Ni Sama.'

Hiyori stood there looking down at her then at me, shaking her head then she handed me a box.

I gave Ami the box and told her to open it.

She opened it to find a cell phone and I told her to push a special button and then suddenly my phone sounded.

'_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night….That tonight's gonna be a good night…That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night….That tonight's gonna be a good night….That tonight's gonna be a good, good night…A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night….That tonight's gonna be a good night….That tonight's gonna be a good, good night….Tonight's the night, let's live it up….I got my money, let's spend it up…Go out and smash it like oh my God….Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off'  
**_  
She laughed when she heard it saying, 'Ne Sana so when you hear that music you will know it is me!'

I smiled as I took my phone and push a button and then suddenly her phone sounded.

"_**Osanai hi ni nakushita…Sono itami no imi sae….Uzuku made takushita…Boku wa kitto…Ao no hate ni mita…Yokan wo toraete…Kaze ni inori…Hikari no sasu hou he…I will always be with you…See the sky in front of you…Fly high in a life of deepest blue… Uzumaku hoshi no hibiki ni nosete… Utau yo kono koe ga…Kimi ni todokimasu you ni"**_

I looked at her saying when you hear that music you will know it is me calling.

I kissed her cheek looked at Hiyori nodded and quickly walked into the Senkaimon gate.

As we walked to the Senkaimon gate Ami was too quiet.

I should have known she was up to something but my mind was focused on going back to finishing school and getting things done before returning to Soul Society for the wedding.

One week later…

It was late when Jinta dropped Yuzu and me off at home, I was tired from our trip from Tokyo and just wanted to lie in my bed.

The house was dark when we opened the door and walked in.

I sensed Ich-nii's reisatu standing close by so I called out to him saying, 'Ich-nii I know you are there you can't hide.'

Ich-nii turned on the lights.

He stood with Dad, and Rukia smiling saying, 'Man… Karin can't you pretend to be surprised'

I walked over to him and hugged him close while saying, 'I am sorry… I am surprised but I am also tired.'

Then I saw something move behind Dad's leg.

I eyes grew large as the person stepped out, ran to Rukia grabbed her hand, stood behind her legs and shyly looked up at me and Yuzu.

Rukia held on to her hand and nervously looked at me then Yuzu saying, 'Karin Chan and Yuzu Chan, this is my sister Lady Ami Shiba… she will be staying with us for a while.'

She stood there with mischief in her eyes looking up at me while bashfully saying, 'Hi Karin Chan'

My head screamed 'What was she doing here and where the hell is Toushirou!'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Ringtones:

_**I gotta Feeling ~ Black Eyed Peas (Akrina for Ami)**_

_**Perfect Blue ~ Jazzin Park ~ Dragonaut the Ressonance (Ami for Akrina)**_

Sorry it was so long…

As always please review...

Next chapter: His Side…responsibilities

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	30. His Side…responsibilities

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are still in the flashback… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 30: His Side…responsibilities

* * *

**_Regretful Words spoken in Anger_**

Granny sat on the porch next to her grandson Toushirou Hitsugaya; she notices his teal eyes are intensely looking up at the sky.

It is the same look he had as child when he was reliving a situation that did not sit right with his soul.

She takes her hand and pats his shoulders saying, 'Shirou Chan… you are my Grandson and Taicho of the 10th Division, you have always been fair and not quick to judge a person … this reaction you had to Lady Shiba is not like you… please … please I beg of you talk to her.'

Toushirou remains quiet as he looks up and watches his Granny as she walks into the house.

Toushirou sighs, because he knows she speaks the truth but there is something about Lady Akrina Shiba that is driving his emotions crazy.

He turns his eyes back to the sky and thinks back to two ago hour when he found her.

**_Flashback:_**

When I left for Junrinan I was angry, angry that Akrina caused Ami to cry out of concern for her.

I was angry that when I spoke with Akrina's guardian KuKaKu Sama and Ganju Kun neither one of them knew what she had been planning.

I was angry that Akrina had refused to take the threats to her life seriously.

I was angry that the day Akrina was kidnapped I thought we had become friends and she trusted me, but it turned out that she did not trust me and therefore I felt betrayed.

I was angry that I failed to protect her.

While coming through the Junrinan market place I observed bodies scattered on the ground, women and children crying in fear, once again my anger started to rise.

My thoughts were that all of this death and destruction could have been avoided if Akrina did not allow herself to be kidnapped and had just stayed put in the Manor.

As I approached the clearing where I sensed her reiatsu I heard a voice whispering for help saying, 'Toushirou … help me … Please.'

I turned in the direction of the voice in time to see Akrina leaning over a gray haired woman battling two (2) men.

Before I could make a move one of the men she was battling moved around her with the intentions on attacking the gray haired woman, as she blocked the lethal blow, the gray haired woman was somehow hit and knocked unconscious.

The second assailant seeing an opening quickly stabbed her in the shoulder.

I moved in quickly and stood next to her striking down one of the attackers.

She then launched forward and attacked the other assailant, while saying to me, 'Please protect the old woman'.

I looked down and my temper which I had been controlling up to that point went out of control as I bent down and touched the bleeding wound on my Granny's head.

I was healing granny's wound when Akrina appears next to me kneeling over Granny looking intensely at her wound asking if she was okay.

I felt my body shiver with anger as I slowly looked at the dirty veil she wore covering her face.

My eyes revealed all the anger which was in my heart, my voice dripped with contempt as I shouted in a cold voice, 'Get Away from her…you have done enough!'

She did not heed my words because she proceeded to reach over and carefully move a strain of hair from Granny's face.

I lost it and pushed her away from Granny saying in a cold voice 'YOU spoiled little BRAT ….I said stay away…!'

I watched as she fell backward onto the ground.

Looking at her struggle to get off the ground, my thoughts went to the women and children I saw crying in fear in the Market place and now my Granny lying unconscious on the ground; suddenly all of the pinned up anger I had against her exploded in my head.

I grabbed her shoulders pulled her from the ground and stood her on her feet saying, 'Look at what your selfishness has done… my granny lies on the ground hurt.'

She responded by saying, 'Toush…irou please I am sorry, it was not ...My…my intention for her or anyone to be….. Hurt.'

I ignored her words and tried to take control of my anger by releasing her shoulders and turning my back toward her saying, 'We will …go to my granny's home where I will make sure she is okay.'

She again spoke saying, '' Toushirou please …. I did not mean for this to happen'

I turned and looked down at her with a distasteful look in my eyes, because the more she said "I did not mean for this to happen." the harder it was to control my temper.

My voice had a cold tone as I said, 'you will clean yourself up, make ready for travel, I will escort you back to manor where you will stay put until your Ni Sama arrives… when he arrives I will meet with him and turnover all the responsibilities of being your protector to him!'

She attempted to reach her hand out to me saying, 'Toushirou ...Please…let me explain what happened'

My temper flared as I pushed her hand away saying, 'you are not a person I would call friend… you will stay away from me … you will stay away from my division!'

Again she reached out her hand this time she grabbed my Haroi saying, 'Please Toushirou ….. Let me explain.'

Suddenly I had a flashback to when Karin and I were in this same situation, I saw Karin's face and heard Karin's voice saying, "Please Toushirou …let me explain"

I shook off thoughts of Karin.

The woman before me was NOT Karin this was Akrina a girl who betrayed my trust and our friendship by allowing this ridiculous kidnapping to happen.

I grabbed her hand making her release my Haroi saying, 'Do not touch me … stay away from me'

I stared into that veil, thinking for my own sanity I needed to stay away from this woman, and she needed to stay away from me.

I don't know when he arrived, but suddenly I saw Ganju standing behind her saying, 'let her go … she is hurt… she is hurt!'

I then shook off my thoughts and pushed her into Ganju's arms saying, 'you and KuKaKu Sama will keep her away from me before I kill her myself!'

Ganju's held her protectively in his arms, her voice choked with emotion as she said, 'Toushirou please… just allow me the opportunity to explain … please don't …'

I felt her actions had betrayed our friendship so her words were like poison to my ears.

I cut my eyes at her as a warning, then turned picked up granny and walked over to KuKaKu saying, 'you will keep her away from me … you will keep her away from my division! ... If she comes near either of these things... so help me I will raise Hyōrinmaru against her'

Never looking back at her, I held granny protectively in my arms turned and walked away.

**_End of Flashback…_**

I sat thinking of the words Granny said to me a few moments ago, "Shirou Chan is the real reason you are upset, that she was kidnapped or she did not tell you her plans."

I closed my eyes with acknowledgment of the truth.

I am upset with Akrina because I thought we could be friends.

No more to the point because of her relationship with Karin, I needed for us to be friends.

Her not trusting me with her plan to be kidnapped made me feel as if our discussion about friendship was a lie therefore I felt betrayed.

My heart ached, thinking about the impact this situation could have on Karin who is a friend to both Akrina and I.

I took a deep breath stood and walked into the house to check on Akrina.

* * *

**_Suspicions_**

I watched as Granny walked into the bath and shut the door behind her.

I stood outside the bath door about to knock and ask her status, when I heard KuKaKu Sama say to Akrina, 'your face is uncovered.'

My eyes arched when I overheard Akrina's respond saying, 'she has given me her word.'

I now stood there thinking, 'why has granny given Akrina her word?'

Curiosity had taken over me and I looked through the small crack between the door and the wall and saw Akrina, her back to me as she rose out of the water saying, 'Hitsugaya Sama, should you be walking around so soon after this morning's events?

I was surprised to see Granny facing Akrina's uncovered face.

That is when I started to become suspicious that there was something more going on than just the situation with the Shadow organization.

My Granny knew something about Akrina, something that I did not know, and knowing my Granny if she gave her word about something she would keep it.

My thoughts went back to the situation in the bath when I heard Granny say with concern, 'please call me Granny, and I am fine but you… Lady Shiba…. You don't look to good.'

Hearing Granny's words, I now looked closely at her exposed back, legs and arms and saw for the first time the bruises on her body.

I quickly turned my back leaned against the wall and lowered my head, ashamed that I was so blinded by my anger that I did not see she was injured.

I then overheard KuKaKu Sama say in a scolding voice, 'she is stubborn and determined to return home to the Manor'

I knew from looking at those bruises on her back, she probably had broken ribs and should not travel, then I heard her say with a stranded voice, ''KuKaKu I am fine and Granny please call me Akrina'

I had seen and heard enough.

I walked back outside, pulled out my cell phone and sent a text.

As I sent the text I came to grips with myself.

My feelings of betrayal had not changed, but I knew the way I had treated her was wrong.

I knew that I would have to face her and apologize, but not before getting a better understanding of what the hell was going on.

* * *

**_Journey Back_**

I watched her as she walked onto the porch.

She turned toward Granny and bowed respectively saying, 'Thank you for all that you have done, and I look forward to our next meeting,' then turned and walked carefully down the stairs toward the road before I or anyone could protest her actions.

I watched her as we journeyed through Shiba passage from Junrinan to the Manor.

She was in pain.

I could tell she could not use Shunpo, so I made sure we kept a slow pace.

She stayed to herself and was in deep thought as we maneuvered through the cave, not once did she complain or ask for help.

When she stepped out of the cave and walked onto the Shiba Manor grounds, I noticed the Shiba Elders quickly start to rush over to her.

Each one had an intense look in their eyes, requesting to sit and discuss the events that transpired in Junrinan.

I quickly stepped forward saying, 'Akrina Sama, is tried and must get some rest, you can meet with her in a few days.'

I then carefully took her arm and escorted her to her apartments.

I opened the door to her apartments and saw Unohana Taicho standing behind her waiting to see to her injuries.

Without any pleasantries I gently pushed her inside saying, 'you will stay put and will not leave the Manor grounds without my permission!'

I then shut the door and walked away.

As I walked down the corridor I heard her hissed the words, 'ASS HOLE'.

I reacted by mumbling, 'you call me whatever you want, just as long as you do what you are told.'

I concentrated and hid my reisatu then walked out the Manor, heading for my division looking for both Matsumoto and Hiu.

* * *

**_The Investigation_**

Keeping my reisatu hidden, I walked into my office to find Matsumoto and Hiu with serious faces discussing information surrounding the Shadow.

Matsumoto quickly stood up, but I raised my hand saying, 'please remain seated and tell me you gained some information on what is going on!'

She looked at me with a serious expression saying, 'We have found out that there are prominent members of the other clans involved.'

I looked at her hard saying, 'What do you mean… prominent members of the other Clans… like who?'

Hiu looked at Matsumoto then me saying, 'Taicho… Orton Sama's wife Yui said, 'Many times Orion Shiba would visit and discuss the killing of Akrina Sama with Guenon Kasumioji, husband of Shia Kasumioji leader of the Kasumioji Clan and Jaen Kuchiki son Argon elder and cousin of Byakuya Kuchiki Leader of the Kuchiki Clan.'

I stood there in shock, my mind racing wildly as Matsumoto said, 'Taicho do really think Kuchiki Taicho is involved with this conspiracy?'

I looked at her saying, 'No it is not like him to sneak around, he is a man that would confront the situation head on… plus he would never allow Rukia Sama's life to be threatened!'

Hearing my words they both nodded their heads in agreement, then Hiu said, 'Taicho do you think Akrina Sama knows that members of the other Clans are behind this?'

I stood thinking and then I nodded my head as I said, 'Oh yeah … she knows they were involved.'

I glanced over to Matsumoto my voice deadly calm saying, 'But in order to not have an all out Clan feud, she would need proof of this before taking action.'

Matsumoto then said, 'Well when they interrogate Yui Shiba, she will talk.'

I glanced over to Matsumoto saying, 'She will not tell Akrina Sama, anything that she does not already know, but she still will not have enough evidence to take action… and Jaen Kuchiki as I remember is just as methodical as Kuchiki Taicho, so he would have thought this through already and covered his tracks.'

Hiu then said, 'What about Guenon Kasumioji?'

My face now had a scowl, as I sat down at my desk thinking about Hiu's question.

My thoughts went to Shoin Kasumioji, the son of Guenon Kasumioji, and the only friend that Akrina seem to socialize with outside of her Clan.

I now wondered if the man was playing to be her friend in order to get close enough to kill her.

I looked up to Hiu saying, 'I want you to watch Guenon… watch him closely.'

Hiu looked at me saying, 'Hai Taicho.'

He turned to walk out of my office, I called to him saying, 'Hiu, watch him… cover your tracks, leave nothing for them to suspect we are on to them!'

He nodded then walked out of my office.

Matsumoto turned and looked at me saying, 'Taicho…What about Jaen?'

I looked at her saying, 'Because of the connection to Kuchiki Taicho we will have to be extra careful with Jaen'

I stood and walked to window and stared out at the Shiba Manor saying to Matsumoto, 'Jaen is arrogant and it is this arrogance… that will allow him feel he can make a move without fear of being exposed.'

I turned and walked back to my desk and started going through the stack of papers saying to Matsumoto, 'he will make a move … all we have to do is wait.'

She turned and looked at me with a curious look saying, 'Taicho…why are you hiding your reisatu.'

Without look up at her I started signing documents saying, 'I am testing something out Matsumoto.'

* * *

**_Watching her from afar_**

The next following weeks…

I kept my reisatu hidden and would start each morning by going to the 4th Division to speak with Unohana Taicho about Akrina's condition, and each morning she would tell me to go and talk to Akrina, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I really think you should go and see her, a kind word from you would help with her healing.'

Each morning I would reply by saying, 'Unohana Taicho, I will eventually go and see her, but for now I think it would be best that I just inquiry on her status.'

As I walked back to my division, I thought about things that I had put into in action over the last week.

I had decided after finding out about the connection to the Kasumioji and Kuchiki to the Shadow, that I would watch Akrina from afar.

This way if I was not noticeably around Akrina, those involved will feel comfortable enough to again show their hand.

In the evenings I would sit with Matsumoto and discuss the events of the day, and review Hiu's reports on Guenon Kasumioji.

This one particular evening we got a visitor….

* * *

**_Ami_**

Matsumoto and I were discussing Shoin Kasumioji and his recent visits to the Shiba Manor, when there was a soft knock at the door.

I looked over to Matsumoto and nodded; she stood and opened the door.

There was Ami standing tall, looking over at her I immediately smiled.

There was something about the short, dark haired six year old girl that had captured my heart.

Her ebony eyes sparkled as Matsumoto escorted her into the office.

Looking at her I said, 'Good evening Ami San, what do I own the pleasure of this visit?'

She stood in front of me looked up and said, 'Taicho, I had come to talk to you about Akrina Sama.'

I was taken aback by her boldness when she went on to say, 'Taicho, you are Akrina Sama's protector but yet you have not come to the Manor to show any concern on her behave, why is that?'

I could tell from Matsumoto's eyes that she was in shock that the little girl, who stood in our office over two weeks ago crying about Akrina, now stood boldly inquiring as to why I did not visit Akrina Sama.

I looked at Ami quietly saying, 'Ami San, did someone send you over here to inquire as to why I have not been to visit?'

Ami looked at me hard saying, 'No one sent me, I came on my own free will.'

I looked at her and could see something was bothering her so I said, 'Ami has something happened to upset you?'

She stood there looking at me, her eyes remained hard as she said, 'Today I was with Akrina Sama when Shoin Sama came to visit, and I overheard him say to Akrina Sama, that he feels he should be her protector, instead of you because you have no feelings for her… he said you were not her friend because you ignored her when she is ill.'

I grinned hearing this news, because finally one the Clans where making a move, I looked at Ami as she then said, 'I told Shoin Sama, that he was mistaken, that you were a friend to both Akrina Sama and I… and you have already proven yourself to be her protector… she needed no other protector.'

I eyes grew large hearing the emotion she had in her voice as she spoke about me protecting Akrina.

She then dropped her head and started to twist her fingers together, seeing this I then said, 'Ami San what else happened'

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with concern as she said, ' Akrina Sama excused herself from the room, then Shoin Sama looked at me laughing saying, "your feeling for Hitsugaya Taicho are of no concern, because I intend on marrying Akrina Sama… and once I do things will change.'

I looked at Ami saying, 'Ami San, Kasumioji Sama has a point if they marry things will …'

She cut me off saying, 'Taicho, you and I both know Akrina Sama does not love Shoin Sama, he is a friend… at least I thought he was a friend, but his words made me feel as if he is …'

I watched her as she tried to gather the words to describe Shoin Sama, she then looked up at me her eyes reflecting humor as she said, 'oh yeah…Akrina Sama calls her suitors who send marriage proposals... 'Title hungry…CREEPS!'

Hearing Ami's words both Matsumoto and I swallowed our laughter.

I bent down and pulled Ami close to me whispering into her ear saying, 'I am Akrina Sama's protector, and I will be her protector until she requests I not protect her anymore… so don't worry'

Her eyes turned sad as she looked up at me saying, 'But Taicho why have you not visited?'

I looked at her saying, 'Ami … I will tell you if you can keep a secret…. and if you would help me to protect Akrina Sama by being my eyes and ears in the Manor.'

Her ebony eyes started to sparkle with mischief and a grinned appeared on her face, as she said, 'Hai Taicho I can keep a secret and what do you need for me to do!'

* * *

**_Someone new to protect _**

One week later…

I stood grinning at the invitation for the coming out Party for Ami Shiba, adopted heir to the Shiba Clan.

Over the last week, I had being meeting with both Matsumoto and Ami piecing things together about the Shadow.

A few days ago, Ami walked in my office with a look of shock and excitement on her face, saying, 'Taicho….Taicho'

I looked over to her saying, 'what is it Ami San.'

She stood there looking up at me with wide eyes saying, 'Akrina Sama, has asked me if she could become my Ne Sana, making me be an heir to the Shiba Clan'

I looked at her saying, 'Yes the elders came to me and told me if you accept Akrina Sama's request, I would then become your protector.'

Her eyes shined as she said, 'Really Taicho … you would protect me too like Ne Sana?'

I ruffed her hair saying, 'I would protect you even if Akrina Sama were not your Ne Sana.'

As she sat and talked with Matsumoto, I started to get concerned as to why Akrina would suddenly make Ami Heir to Shiba Clan.

My assessment of the situation… Akrina was ensuring if something unforeseen happened, her Clan would have an heir and that heir would be Ami.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and turned to both Ami and Matsumoto asking about the activities that had been taking place at the Manor.

The night before the party…

I stood looking out my window listening to Ami as she told us something that I had already suspected and something I did not see coming.

Just as I had already suspected, Akrina did know the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans were involved.

What I did not see coming was Kuchiki Taicho requesting a formal introduction of his cousin Jaen to Akrina.

Akrina had accepted the request to be introduced and the introductions would take place during Ami's party.

Hearing a nervous tone in her voice I turned and looked at Ami saying, 'what is it Ami Sama?'

She looked up at me with worried eyes saying, 'Taicho, my Ne Sana ...will she be alright, being introduced to this guy?'

I looked at her saying, 'He will not make a move in public, he is just measuring her up… so don't worry.'

She then looked up at me softly saying, 'Taicho you are coming to my party.'

I looked at her saying, 'Of course, I would not pass up the chance to dance with my one of my best friends'

* * *

**_The Party_**

The next day …

I watched from my balcony as Akrina's blue veil gently flapped in the wind, she stood with Ami at her side before the Shiba clan and elders, saying, 'Before you now is my sister Lady Ami Shiba… she is like myself and my Ni Sama heir of the Shiba Clan and will be treated accordingly'.

I watched them as they walked the grounds amongst the clan talking.

I watched as she hugged Ami and sent her rejoin the party with two (2) guards following close behind.

I watched as Byakuya introduced her to Jaen, and as then Jaen proceeded to take her by the arm leading her toward the pond.

After several weeks of hiding my reisatu, I finally revealed it allowing her to sense my presence.

More to the point I wanted her to know I was watching her.

She glanced over and saw me watching her, but so did Jaen Kuchiki, I watched as he then took her hand in his and kissed it.

I don't know why but I felt jealous.

I pushed the feelings of jealously from my mind as I turned and walked out of my home, heading for the party.

I was determined that today I was going to talk to her and apologize, but first I had to get her away from Jaen Kuchiki.

As I approached the party, I saw just how I was going to do it.

I grinned to myself as I walked over to Shoin Kasumioji; he reached out his hand saying, 'Ah Hitsugaya Taicho, it has been a long time.'

I shook his hand as I said, 'Yes it has Kasumioji Sama.'

Just as I was about to say something, Ami ran up to me and grabbed my arm saying in a sad voice, 'Taicho … have you seen my Ne Sana.'

I looked into her eyes and saw the mischief behind the swelling tears, saying, 'Ami Sama, Yes I saw her at the pond talking with Jaen Kuchiki, would you like for me to go and retrieve her for you?'

I could not have planned it any better, because Shoin Kasumioji jumped up saying, 'NO Hitsugaya Taicho I will gladly go and retrieve Akrina Sama, if you would not mind staying here and watching over Ami Sama?'

I hid my smirk as I looked at the man with a serious face saying, 'are you sure … as you know I am her protector.'

He cut me off as he ran towards the pond saying, 'NO I insist… I will go'

I cut my eyes down at Ami, and then we both chuckled as we watched the man run to towards the pond.

I don't know why but that little girl brings out the mischievous side of me and I like it…

* * *

**_A Dance_**

The music started to play…

I turned to Ami, and bowed saying, 'Come on partner in crime, I think we should be dancing when she gets here?'

She looked up at me laughing as I took her small hand and started to waltz with her.

I looked over and saw Akrina standing with Shoin Kasumioji watching as Ami and I danced.

I overheard her say, 'She looks so happy dancing with Hitsugaya Taicho.'

Suddenly, I glanced over to see Shoin Kasumioji pull Akrina into his arms and started to dance with her.

At the same time as Akrina started dancing, Ami looked up at me, her tone became serious as she said, 'Taicho, my Ne Sana is returning the human world tomorrow.'

Hearing this unexpected news, my Reisatu shot up with anger.

My eyes looked over at her and watched as she danced with Kasumioji, I calmed myself as I looked down to Ami saying, 'I will speak with her after our dance.'

Ami nodded in agreement.

When our dance was over, I looked around for her… she was gone.

I told Ami to go and enjoy the party, while I go and find Akrina Sama to speak with her about her travel arrangements to the Human world.

I concentrated and hid my reisatu as I walked outside the manor toward, her apartment windows.

It was there I sensed her in the apartments, she was upset and crying.

I was at a lost as to why she was upset.

Even though I wanted to talk to her and apologize, I did not think I could handle her emotional state, so I went and found KuKaKu Sama to discuss the arrangements for Akrina's journey to the human world.

As I stood there talking to KuKaKu Sama, about Akrina Sama's travel arrangements back to the human world, I could not help but wonder why Akrina Sama had returned to her apartments in a state of tears.

* * *

**_An old Friend_**

The following morning I sat at my desk holding the picture of Karin and me.

I was thinking about Karin wondering where she was and what it was she was doing.

I wondered if she thought about me or even missed me.

As I sat staring at the picture, I did not hear Ami enter into my office and before I knew it, she was standing beside me looking at the picture saying, 'Taicho who is that beautiful girl … why do you have that picture and why do you have such a sad look on your face?'

I was so unnerved by her being there, that I immediately placed the picture it back into my desk and locked it nervously saying, 'She is an old friend'

She looked at me and rolled her eyes saying, 'Taicho I think she is your girlfriend, and you miss her.'

I thought to myself this little girl is quick, I am going to have to watch her closely.

I then changed the subject saying, 'Ami Sama, what mischief are you up to today?'

She looked up at me, her eyes truly became sad as she said, 'Taicho, my Ne Sana is leaving me today…'

She turned walked over and climbed up unto one of chairs in my office and started to swing her legs as she whined, 'I don't want her to go.'

I looked at her and could see fear in her eyes as she sat there swinging her legs, I said, 'Ami Sama, what is it that has you afraid?'

She looked into my eyes saying, 'You are not going with her to protect her, what if something happens to her.'

I took a deep breath and sighed as I looked at her saying, 'the person she has escorting her is strong, and can even give me a hard way to go in a fight.'

I walked over to the chair bent down and looked her into her eyes saying, 'I trust her escort, because if I did not I would not allowed her to go without me.'

Her eyes lit up when she heard me say I trusted the person escorting Akrina, then I told her if she were to get lonely I wanted her to come and visit with Matsumoto and me.

She hugged me, jumped from the chair and ran out of my office saying, 'I got to go and see my Ne Sana before she leaves.'

* * *

**_Sayonara for now_**

I hid my reisatu as I watched Akrina bend down and hug Ami.

I could not hear what was being said but I read Ami's body language and I could tell my little prankster was not happy that she was being left behind by her Ne Sana.

I looked over at Hiyori as she stood there looking down at Ami and Akrina shaking her head as she handed Akrina a box.

Just the fact of seeing Hiyori again made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

My mind started racing, with the appearance of Hiyori my suspicions intensified, something else other than the mystery surrounding the Shadow was going on.

I watched as Akrina kissed Ami's cheek look toward Hiyori and quickly walk into the Senkaimon gate.

I walked back into my residence, and there was a knock on my door. The Shiba Message gave me envelope with a letter

**_Toushirou,_**

**_I really wish things were different. I really wish all that happen between us was nothing more than a bad dream, which I can awaken from. _**

**_But because of my bad judgment we are at the point were you can not look upon me without turning your head with disgust and for that I am sorry._**

**_I am sorry that I did not talk to you before implementing my plan._**

**_I am sorry that so many people to include Hitsugaya Sama were hurt due to my short sightedness._**

**_More than anything I am sorry that I lost your friendship and trust, this above all is something that I will truly regret for the rest of my life._**

**_By now I know you probably have surmised that there is more going on here, then the issues surrounding the Shadow._**

**_As I think back I should had talked with you long ago, but at the time I felt the less that people knew, the better off they would be. _**

**_ I know_****_ now_****_ I was wrong and again I am sorry_**

**_I just ask that when we meet again, that you would allow me an opportunity to explain,_**

**_ But until then please watch over Ami, she is the only thing I have done right since coming here._**

**_Sayonara for now_**

**_Lady Akrina K. Shiba_**

I now stood on my balcony with her tear stained letter clinched in my hand staring out at the closed Senkaimon gate thinking, 'what the hell is going on.'

At that same time at the 1st division Sotaicho shakes his head because he has also has received a letter from Akrina Sama.

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Sorry it was so long…

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side…Back to being Karin

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	31. Her Side…Back to being Karin

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

We are transitioning from flashback to present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 31: Her Side…Back to being Karin

* * *

_**Home**_

I stood there looking at Ami as she looked up at me bashfully saying, 'Hi Karin Chan'

My head screamed 'What was she doing here and where the hell is Toushirou!'

My thoughts immediately went to my clan.

I became afraid that something had happen at the Manor which caused her to escape to the Human world.

My dad must have read my mind because before I knew it he was standing beside me with reassuring hand on my shoulder and big smile on his face saying, 'Karin Chan and Yuzu Chan it seems your Ne Sana Rukia Chan has gotten engaged. I now have a new daughter and you a little Sister.'

He held his hand out motioning Ami to step forward, she stepped out took his hand, stood tall and smiled brightly as he said, 'Ami Chan is here the bequest of the Kuchiki Family as her Ne Sana's chaperon, and she will stay here until they both return for the formal ceremony.'

Hearing this explanation I was even more suspicious that something was going on, but since it did not affect the safety of my overall clan I started to calm down.

I then looked to Yuzu, our eyes were full of mischief as we both then looked to Rukia screaming, 'you what … you got engaged?'

We ran over to her and hugged her with excitement asking about her soon to be husband saying, 'Is he handsome…how did they meet … when will we meet him'

Later that evening I stood watching everyone, the scene was hilarious, Rukia stood there in a state of the shock trying to talk to Yuzu about a fiancée she never met and Ich-nii stood there biting back his anger because he was once again faced with the possibility of the love of his life being married to another man; while Dad ran over to large poster of our mother screaming, 'Maskai, look we have a new daughter …our family continues to grow!'

In that one moment it did not matter all that was happening, because I was home and I was Karin Kurosaki once more.

After watching Argentina get embarrassed in the World cup I laid down for the evening.

I cut my eyes across the room at Ami and chuckled, she had conveniently stayed her distant from me and now fell asleep before we could talk.

I rolled over and shut my eyes thinking, "Little one, tonight you will get some rest but tomorrow you have some explaining to do!'

My body started to relax and my mind drifted into sleep, I heard a familiar voice calling me…'Kurosaki …Kurosaki we need to talk about our next steps in the plan'

* * *

_**Disagreement**_

We sat on grass amongst the many soccer nets and balls staring at each other.

We clearly were in disagreement on the next steps to take concerning the Shadow.

Up until now with the exception of the issue surrounding Toushirou we have agreed on everything, but with the fall out of the Junrinan incident and returning to KaraKura Town finding Ami waiting at the house with Ich-nii, Rukia and Dad, Shiba and I now disagreed on what to do to next.

I turned my head stood and started dribbling the soccer ball around the green, trying to ignore her when she said, 'Kurosaki, it does not matter why Ami San is here, she is here and we can use her presence to draw out the shadow!'

Hearing her words, that we use Ami as bait for the Shadow really pissed me off.

I turned and glared at her saying, 'How can you think I would agree to allow that to happen, Ami is our little Sister…What if something does happen and they do come for her ..How can we protect her, do you forget we cannot yet reveal that I am a shinigami and that you exist?'

She just looked at me saying, 'Kurosaki those are your rules not Mine!"

I walked over to her and stood in front of her saying, 'NO those are our rules, in which WE agreed to.'

Her eyes were hard as she looked at me saying, 'Ami is a Shiba, she is strong enough to handle it, and did she not prove that she could handle things when we were kidnapped!'

I rolled my eyes saying, 'That was different, she was safe at the manor and anyway do I have to remind you she got the days mixed up!'

She snapped at me saying, 'Think for a minute you Baka, do you really think KuKaKu Sama would have allowed her to come here if she did not think Ami could handle things!'

I turned my head, just hearing KuKaKu Sama's name made me wonder what the hell was she thinking allowing Ami to come here?

I sat there quiet, and then it hit me as I turned toward Shiba saying, 'Wait a minute, I think we are looking at this the wrong way'

She looked at me saying, 'What are you getting at?'

I looked up at the sky saying, 'Dad said the Kuchiki Clan insisted on sending a Chaperon!'

She watched me saying nothing, as I stood there getting even more Pissed as I said, 'The shadow, more to the point that snake Jaen Kuchiki, waited until I left and probably went to Byakuya implying that Rukia did not have an chaperon and they needed to send someone, he probably stated that someone had to be from the Shiba Clan, because it was my idea to send Rukia with Ichigo.'

Shiba looked at me, her eyes now hard saying, 'Yes I see where you are going with this… they are trying to get Akrina to show herself.'

I nodded my head then started to laugh saying, 'Yes, and by sending Ami to the human world without Akrina's permission would make her come for Ami… but we have the advantage here, because Akrina is already here!'

Shiba started to laugh saying, 'Ami, for her part she is smart… she got what she wanted!'

I started to dribble the ball saying, 'Yes our little sister is smart, she used them to come home to us….this situation is not bad, it tells us that they still have no idea as of who Akrina is'

Shiba started grinning saying, 'We must remember, they are here watching from a far and will eventually show themselves.'

I looked at her saying, 'Yes and when they do … we will know who they are!'

My eyes became hard as I said, 'no matter what we will not reveal we are Akrina, so we must rely on Ich-nii and the others to protect Ami and Rukia-nee, BUT Akrina must make contact with Kurosaki Taicho and I already know how she will do it.'

Shiba stood facing me shaking her head with agreement, then she slowly started to pull Haburi Nara from her hair saying, 'Now Kurosaki, we must spar… you need practice!'

* * *

_**Good Morning**_

I turned over and every inch of my body ached. My nose went 'Sniff…Sniff'

My thoughts saying, 'What the hell is that I smell…Sniff...Sniff'

I opened one eye half way to be hit with a burst of light now my mind really screamed, 'What the hell is going on'

I opened both eyes to find Ami's foot in my face and another burst of light flashing in my face.

I carefully moved her foot and sat up looking around trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

First question, how the hell did she get from the futon across the room to be sleeping next to me, and second question, what the hell was that light?

Another burst of light hit me, this time I saw dots I quickly shook my head and looked up to find my dad with a large smile taking pictures of Rukia, Yuzu, Ami and myself.

I looked up at him, giving a threatening look saying, 'STOP with the pictures.'

He lowered the camera and watched me carefully as I then attempted to stand.

As I started to move from the futon, Ami reached out and grabbed my arm saying, 'Please don't be mad at me.'

I looked over to see she was half awake.

I took her hand and kiss it whispering, 'we cannot talk here but trust me, we will talk and I am angry but not all of it is with you…but no matter what I love you and that will never change now get some rest.'

I stood and looked into my father's eyes, he quietly motioned that we go downstairs to the kitchen and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**A Father's thoughts**_

Isshin watched his daughter as she carefully walked into the kitchen, her eyes were red and she could barely move.

He watched as the bruises started to appear on her arms and legs.

He understood by her being in the human world with the family, in order to prepare for battle she was practicing in her dream state with her Hollow form, Shiba.

He had only seen and spoke with Shiba once and that was over nine months ago when Karin transitioned into her shinigami form.

He was impressed that Shiba's personality was almost the same as Karin's.

Shiba and Karin both had an unbridled fury, but the difference between the two were Karin had learned how not to easily be manipulated into a fight, where Shiba once a challenge was made she would quickly move in and when she confronted her opponent, she fought in order to kill.

Isshin's face was serious as he walked up to his daughter saying 'Karin Chan, come with me.'

Without a word she walked behind him, into his clinic, once inside he closed and locked the door.

He then put on the reisatu blocking coat, and quietly started to heal her bruises, his thoughts are all on the situation ahead of him.

He glances up at Karin, thinking of how very proud he is of her.

He suddenly dropped his head ashamed because he knew he put her into a dangerous situation and it hurt.

It hurt that instead of dealing with the shadow organization long ago he ran and hid in the human world starting a new life for himself.

His ignoring of the shadow organization in the past had now put his daughter's life in danger.

His thoughts turned to his Son, Ichigo, and his reaction when he found out all that his baby sister endured.

Isshin knew he had to talk to him, he breathes deeply and tried to think of when, where and how to bring up the subject.

He silently says a prayer to his wife…

"_**Masaki, my love I know we discussed this many times, when and how we were going to talk to our children about my past and how it may affect them. We discussed how before we would talk to them we wanted to ensure that they exhibited shinigami powers, and once they had showed to have those powers we would stand together and tell them everything. Now I stand here alone missing you more than ever. I don't blame you for not being here, you see the twins have accepted the truth, but it is our Son. He has gone through so much and I hope if he will understand why I stood in the background watching him grow and learn valuable lessons on his own which has made him the man he is today. I just ask that you watch over me giving me strength to confront him, and watch over our children giving them the strength to forgive me for putting them in this situation."

* * *

**_

_**Rest!**_

Dad finished healing my bruises then looked up at me, with smile saying, 'Ok all done, and Karin Chan…I suggest you not practice for awhile'

I looked over at him saying, 'But dad!'

He looked at me saying, 'KARIN...You must rest!'

I replied saying, 'I am practicing so I will be strong enough to face the battle that is coming'

He shook his head grinning at me with pride saying, 'I know, but you must rest to be strong enough and you will not be alone because above all you are my child and I will die before I allow anything to happen you!'

I stood up and looked into his serious eyes as he said, 'You and Shiba must rest ...that is final!'

I walked out the door with both I and Shiba saying, 'Yes Dad'

I took a shower and got ready for school …

* * *

_**Breakfast**_

We all sat around the table eating breakfast I could not help but find amusement in the fact that Ami after being here for a week not only had Rukia wrapped around her finger but Ich-nii too.

Only thing that bothered me, I was still in the dark as to why she was here.

I looked up at them saying, 'So tell me while we are at school today, what are you guys doing?'

Ich-nii, knowing Rukia after a week of staying in the house with Ami was determined to go back her shinigami duties, arched his eyes and watched as she nervously looked over to dad, Yuzu and I saying, ' Well about that I have some things to do today, can Ami Chan stay with you, Isshin Sama today?'

Ami's eyes became large as she said, 'Dad can I help in the Clinic today …Please'

Dad jumped up saying, 'Of Course, it will give us a chance to spend some time!'

With that I stood looked to Yuzu, we grabbed our books and bumped into Renji as we ran out the door to school.

Yuzu asked as we walked to school, if I was nervous leaving Ami behind, I told her things must remain as they would if we were not shinigami, so we must trust that the Loser Shinigami Club (LSC) will take care of her… but Akrina was a another story, she will find out what the hell is going on!

We walked into the park across the street of the school, where I put on the voice modification device I worn in Soul Society and pulled out my cell phone.

* * *

_**Akrina makes contact  
**_

As Rukia, Renji, Ichigo sat talking a Ringtone is heard….

""_**Osanai hi ni nakushita…Sono itami no imi sae….Uzuku made takushita…Boku wa kitto…Ao no hate ni mita…Yokan wo toraete…Kaze ni inori…Hikari no sasu hou he…I will always be with you…See the sky in front of you…Fly high in a life of deepest blue… Uzumaku hoshi no hibiki ni nosete… Utau yo kono koe ga…Kimi Ni todokimasu you Ni"**_

Ami stood up and pulled out her phone, knowing this was coming but not exactly when or how took a deep breath dropped her head and answered her cell phone saying, 'Mushi Mushi….Ne Sana… Calm down'!'

Everyone looked because this is the first time they noticed Ami had a cell phone and that cell phone could actually contact Akrina.

They over heard Ami as she said, 'YES…I know I was to stay at Manor, but Jaen Sama insisted that I come here to be a chaperon to Rukia-nee.'

They watched as she pulled the phone from her ear, and heard screaming coming from the other end of the cell phone saying, 'What the Hell do you mean a Kuchiki insisted… they are in no position to insist anything of my Clan, especially in my absence put Toushirou on the phone now!'

Then Ami said in a sad tone, 'Hitsugaya Taicho is not here, I did not tell him I was leaving for the Human World.'

Again screams and words could be heard coming from the cell phone saying, 'Do you know what you have done, by leaving without telling Toushirou!'

Ami, her eyes were in tears as she looked over at Ichigo saying, 'YES, I know but there was not a time to tell Hitsugaya Taicho…. I am safe … I am with Rukia-nee, Kurosaki Taicho and his family'

With tears running down her face Ami looked over to Ichigo saying, 'Ich-nii, My Ne Sana would like to speak to you.'

Ichigo took the cell phone saying, 'Akrina Sama, Ami Sama is safe there with us.'

I swallowed hard as I said, 'Kurosaki Taicho, I must tell you something and I hope you use discretion with this information.'

He replied by saying, 'Hai'

I took a deep breath, then sighed saying, 'Over the last few weeks I have found out that members of the Kasumioji Clan and Kuchiki Clan more to the point Guenon Kasumioji, Jaen Kuchiki and his father Argon are members of the Shadow Organization, before you speak please listen, I don't think neither Byakuya Sama or Shia Sama know or suspect anything and to approach them without strong evidence will could cause problems between their Clans and mine.'

Ichigo remained silent, but I could tell I held his interest as I continued saying, 'and Now after four weeks of Rukia Nee being with you in the human world without a chaperon for Jaen Sama to insist that Ami Sama come to Human world and chaperon Rukia Nee because she is staying with you, I feel this nothing more than a ploy to draw me and my Ni Sama out.'

Ichigo looked over to Rukia and replied saying, 'Rukia and I had the same thoughts … so how would you like to handle this situation.'

I looked over a Yuzu, who gave me a reassuring look as I said with emotion, 'Kurosaki Taicho I am sorry but in order to protect the Shiba Family here in the human world I cannot show myself or my Ni Sama.'

Ichigo replied calmly saying, 'I was hoping you would say that...'

My eyes rose in shock as I said, 'What do you mean?'

He replied, 'For you to come to Kara Town for Ami, would increase the threat of attack here… it would increase the threat that members of my family would be hurt and that I will not allow, so because of this I will keep Ami Sama under my protection, you have my word that I will protect her!'

I then said, 'I understand the threat to your family and it is because of this I am most upset with the situation… Ami is my responsibility she is my heir and baby sister, I don't want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have.'

Ichigo was quiet then said, 'Since Ami Sama has been here, she has become a part of my family… my father has accepted her as his daughter and my sisters has accepted as their little Sister.'

I then became quiet as I said, 'what about you Kurosaki Taicho and Rukia-nee?'

He laughed saying, 'Let's put it this way … because I do look at her as my little Sister, when we return to Soul Society I would like to discuss with you having Ami Sama spend time at my division with me, where I will train her as a member of the 5th Division…but that is if she wishes.'

Hearing his words Ami ran over to him and grabbed hold of his knees screaming, 'Really Ich-nii!'

I could only reply by saying, 'You and Toushirou are spoiling that girl…but no problem…as for this situation, I will leave her with you, but I must ask, Toushirou is also her protector have you heard from him?'

Ichigo, looked down to Ami and told her to go and check on dad, once he knew she was not in hearing distance he then said, 'I just got word this morning from Renji that Toushirou is highly pissed that she disappeared without telling him, and Sotachio is making him stay with his division until he calms down, once he is calm he will come and take over his duties as her protector.'

I swallowed my need to cry, then said, 'that is most unfortunate, I will deal with Toushirou when I return to Soul Society, but right now I will ask that you watch for anyone, especially from the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans coming to see Ami Sama and Rukia Nee and know I did not and will not send anyone to your home…so please protect them.'

Ichigo replied by saying, 'Hai, I will protect them with my life!'

I replied saying, 'Thank you and I hope it does not have go that far… Oh by the way Kurosaki Taicho'

Ichigo replied saying, 'Yes Akrina Sama.'

I then said, 'don't forget we still have a wager, so I will see you in a week in a half at the Manor!'

Ichigo grinned as he looked into the cell phone saying, 'Hai I have not forgotten, I will see you then.'

I disconnected my cell and removed the modification device from my neck wondering how long before the Kuchiki and Kasumioji Clans would come looking for Akrina, more to the point how long before Hitsugaya would come.

I stood there nervous, even as Karin I was not sure if I was ready to face him because I knew he was coming and he would once again be angry.

Yuzu reading my mind took my hand pulling me into the school saying, 'Karin Chan…we will cross that bridge when it presents itself, but for now let's enjoy the family time.'

Meantime at the riverbank, a senkaimon gate opens and a person steps out, on his face he has a look of determination and in his hands a piece of paper with an address.

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Ringtones:

_**Perfect Blue ~ Jazzin Park ~ Dragonaut the Ressonance (Ami for Akrina)**_

Sorry it took so long, but LeRukia has been distracted for the last week, I am in Jamaica sitting at the resort…watching the waves hit the sand. Plus internet connectivity is limited...

I promise there will be more when I return in a few days.

Next chapter: His Side…Coming face to face

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	32. His Side …Face to face

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 32: His Side …Face to face

* * *

_**Akrina's Request**_

One week after Akrina returned to the human world, Sotaicho sits reflecting on the events surrounding the Shiba Clan, starting with the letter Akrina Sama had delivered to him, right after stepping through the senkaimon gate.

_**Dear Yamamoto Sama,**_

_**I first would like to thank you for the support you have shown me since arriving in Seireitei, but unfortunately with what I am about to share with you, you may be put in an unfair position and for that I apologize. **_

_**As you probably are aware two weeks ago I was kidnapped by the Shiba Clan Elder from Junrinan Orion Sama, during this encounter I learned that high ranking members from the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans are behind the Shadow organization. **_

_**The names of these members are Jaen and Argon Kuchiki, Guenon Kasumioji, at this time all the proof I have of this, is Orton Sama's wife Yui's testimony that on a number of occasions these men have met with Orton and Orion Sama in her presence to plan my kidnapping and death. With Orton Sama murdered and Orion Sama missing I know this is not enough evidence to bring to the Clan Council and expect justice to be done without causing an argument which could lead to war between the Clans which is something I do not want. **_

_**With the wedding vastly approaching, my biggest fear is once my Ni Sama fully understands all that is going on, knowing him he will no longer allow my life or the lives of our sister, our father and his wife to be threatened and will take matters into his own hands, this is also something I do not want to happen.**_

_**Therefore I have decided to meet with my Father, Uncle Kisuke and Yoruichi Sama to discuss steps needed to quickly end this conflict, with as little impact as possible to the innocent people which may get caught in the middle. **_

_**In the interim I ask your assistance in discretely locating Orion Sama, being a high ranking member of the Shiba he can be presented to the Clan Council to bear witness against Jaen and Argon Kuchiki and Guenon Kasumioji for their crimes against the Shiba and Kuchiki Clans.**_

_**Yamamoto Sama, I know this is a large request but I have no one else to turn to…**_

_**I return in four weeks time...**_

_**Lady Akrina K. Shiba**_

After receiving this letter, Sotaicho sent Hitsugaya Taicho and his Vice Captain Matsumoto to Junrinan in search for clues in the disappearance of Orion Sama, with hopes that they would locate him, and discretely bring him to Seireitei where he would be imprisoned until Akrina Sama returned.

Sotachio looks out into the night sky and shakes his head as he thinks about what happened shortly after dispatching Hitsugaya to Junrinan…

* * *

V_**isitors…**_

It was the third day after Akrina had left for the human world, KuKaKu Sama requested an audience with him to discuss the upcoming wedding, when there is a knock on the door.

Sotachio tells them to enter; the door opens and Byakuya enters into the room followed closely by Jaen Kuchiki.

Byakuya looks to Sotachio saying, 'Please excuse the interruption, but I have a pressing issue to discuss with you both.'

KuKaKu looks to Byakuya with concern saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho ...' he cuts her off before she could complete her sentence saying, 'KuKaKu Sama, not to worry there has not been an attack against Rukia Sama.'

KuKaKu started to relax, but she looks to Byakuya and then to Jaen with concerned eyes, saying, 'Thank you, but how can I help you?'

She noticed Byakuya, was more uptight then normal as he stood tall looking at her saying, 'The elders of the Kuchiki clan have approached me with a concern resulting in a request which after much discussion with them, I have decided to allow it.'

KuKaKu looked to Sotachio then to Byakuya firmly saying, 'Please continue.'

Byakuya looked to KuKaKu squared his shoulders saying, 'the elders are requesting that a chaperon for Rukia Sama be sent immediately to the human world… this chaperon must be someone from the Clan leaders immediate family and must reside with Rukia Sama while she is in the human world.'

KuKaKu, choosing to ignore Jaen looked to Byakuya, her eyes reflected irritation as she said, 'Byakuya Sama, may I remind you that Rukia Sama has been in the Human world with Kurosaki Taicho for four weeks without a chaperon, has something happened that we are not aware of ?'

Byakuya looks to KuKaKu his eyes quickly flash irritation as he says, 'Nothing has happened, but it is strongly felt that Rukia should have someone there especially given the relationship between she and Kurosaki Taicho'

Hearing what Byakuya is implying Sotachio glares at him saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho, are you implying there is an issue with Kurosaki Taicho's character?'

Byakuya looks to Sotachio, saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho's character is above reproach, it is just given we do not know Rukia Sama's fiancée, and with the impeding wedding we don't wish to have any misunderstanding between the two Clans.'

Byakuya and Sotachio both look over to KuKaKu who nods with approval, while mentally noting the request is reasonable but not necessary given Rukia Sama has been with her groom all this time.

KuKaKu then looks to Byakuya Sama saying, 'you are aware Akrina Sama is not available, which only leaves Ami Sama?'

Byakuya replies saying, 'Yes KuKaKu Sama, I am aware that it would be Ami Sama which would have to go the Human World.'

KuKaKu fights to control her temper as she listens to Byakuya, as he says, 'She is a child and given Hitsugaya Taicho is out on assignment, Jaen Sama has volunteered to escort her to the Human World and deliver her to Kurosaki Taicho.'

Sotaicho steps in before KuKaKu could react; he looks to Byakuya saying, 'please give me a moment.'

Sotaicho turns picks up his cell phone, dials and steps away.

He disconnects the call and rejoins the others, looking to both KuKaKu and Byakuya saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho has accepted this request and to ensure that both Jaen Sama and Ami Sama are safe, Kurosaki Taicho has decided to have members of the 5th division escort them both through the gate. He will meet them in two hours at the Senkaimon Gate in the human world where Ami Sama will be delivered to both him and Rukia Sama. Then to ensure Jaen Sama safely returns he will instruct his men then to escort him back through the gate. '

Sotaicho watches closely as KuKaKu and Byakuya look at each other and nod in agreement, and while Jaen stands there with an arrogant look in his eyes saying nothing...

He thinks to himself, Akrina Sama is correct Jaen Sama is up to something.

Sotaicho now sits alone, it has now been a week since Hitsugaya and his team was dispatched to find Orion Sama he wonders what process has been made, because time is running out.

* * *

_**The Search for Orion**_

I sat on a rock in the out lands and threw my head back with frustration because again we have hit another dead end with the search for Orion Sama.

I sat there thinking to myself, "all the evidence is pointing to the fact that Orion Sama was alive, but two questions swam in my mind….Where could they be hiding him, and why were they keeping him alive ?'

Matsumoto approached me saying, 'Taicho, I have just talked to several of the Nomads in this sector and they remember seeing Orion Sama weeks ago, he was hurt bad and he was traveling with several hooded men… they also said because the hooded men projected a strong levels of reisatu they stayed away.'

I stood up saying, 'Matsumoto, let's go.'

She looked at me confused saying, 'Taicho?'

I looked at her saying, 'we are not going to find anything out here… they have covered their trail… I have an idea, but we need to get back to the division.'

Several hours later, I sat in my office reviewing the surveillance reports on Jaen Kuchiki and Guenon Kasumioji, after reading several reports I came across the statement, _"it was observed the Guenon and Ion Kasumioji, and several of the Kasumioji guards carrying a cloaked figure entering into the back entrance of the Kasumioji Manor." _

I quickly called out to Matsumoto telling her to have Hiu to come and see me immediately.

As I waited for Hiu, I stood up and walked over to the large window and looked over at the Shiba Manor.

I noticed the Shiba Clan children running along the pond and thought about Ami.

I started wondering what my little prankster was up to; it had now been a week since Akrina Sama had returned to the Human world and I had been gone for five days, I quickly thought I had not heard a word from her.

Momentarily I became worried that something may have happened to but I pushed those thoughts from my mind noting if something had occurred KuKaKu would have spent word to me.

I sat back in my chair and started to pick up the reports as Hiu and Matsumoto entered into my office and shut the door behind them.

I looked at Hiu saying, 'Hiu, from your report here it seems you observed the Kasumioji clan carrying a cloaked figure into the manor… Can you elaborate on what you saw?'

Hiu stood looking at me saying, 'Hai Taicho…. It happen the night you and Vice Captain Matsumoto left on assignment, I observed Shoin and Damon Kasumioji standing around the back entrance of the Manor talking about how Shoin should approach Akrina Sama on the subject of marriage.'

Hearing his words my heart stopped, as I looked up at him asking, 'Hiu what does that have to do with the cloaked figure?'

Hiu looked at me saying, 'Taicho if you would allow me to continue, just as Shoin Sama stood there talking about his feelings of lust for Akrina Sama, Guenon Sama and Ki Sama appeared out of nowhere, Ki Sama quickly grabbed Damon Sama and held him, while Guenon Sama stepped up and slapped Shoin Sama saying, 'No Son of his would ever marry a Shiba Witch!'

Hearing this news my eyes grew large as Matsumoto responded saying, 'Are you kidding me!'

Hiu shook his head saying, 'No... It was then Shoin Sama looked at this father saying, "That Shia Sama had ordered that he (Shoin Sama) would pursue and marry Akrina Sama and he had no choice but to follow the Clan leader's orders!"'

Hiu took a deep breath then continued saying, 'Guenon Sama, once again struck Shoin this time knocking him to the ground saying, "If you continue to pursue Akrina Sama, you would die", Guenon Sama then grabbed him from the ground pushed him away and pointed to Ki Sama saying "My real son and I have work to do now take your brother and get the hell out of my sight."'

Hearing this I suddenly felt sorry for Shoin, to be treated like that by his father was a terrible thing. My thoughts quickly snapped back to the subject at hand when I heard Hiu say, 'It was then I witnessed four of the Kasumioji guards appear before Guenon and Ki Sama, they were carrying a cloaked figure that was moaning.'

Matsumoto turned to me saying, 'Taicho … do you think that it is Orion Sama?'

My eyes turned hard as I looked her saying, 'Most definitely… if you think about it there is no other place they could hide him... the only way we could get access into the Manor in order to search for him, find him and get him out is by either getting permission from Shia Sama to search her manor or breaking into their manor.'

Matsumoto looked at me saying, 'Taicho we could ask Shia Sama permission to search her manor looking for Orion Sama.'

I shook my head as I said, 'Guenon Sama would ensure Shia Sama refuses, and then he would kill Orion Sama and Akrina Sama needs him alive… no we need another plan and I have just the thing but I need to talk to Akrina Sama!'

I stood up saying, 'I am going to the Shiba Manor to talk to Ami Sama … she must have a way to contact Akrina Sama.'

Hiu looked at me with surprise as he said, 'Taicho … Ami Sama is not here… Jaen Kuchiki and several members of the 5th division took her to the Human world, where she is staying with Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Taicho!'

I quickly turned around and screamed, 'What the Hell… by whose order was this done!'

Hiu looked at me warily saying, 'Sotaicho's Order'

Matsumoto grasp saying, 'Taicho what do you think happened!'

I did not stop to respond because I was half way to the 1st Division when I finally understood what she had asked!

* * *

_**Fury**_

I was furious when I walked into the 1st Division.

My mind was running wild with thoughts that because I was not there to protect her something had happened to Ami.

As I entered into the main offices, Chōjirō Sasakibe the vice captain of the 1st Division rushed up greeting me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, this is unexpected how can I help you?'

I just glared at the man, as I walked to Sotaicho's door saying, 'move … I need to see him.'

He pulled back and looked at me calmly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho is there something wrong, what has you so upset?'

I just looked at him saying, 'tell him I need to see him NOW!'

Again Sasakibe pulled back , this time in shock from the tone of my voice, he then said, 'Hai Taicho I will tell him, please stay here I will be right back.'

He turned walked into Sotaicho's office and shut the door behind him.

I just stood there glaring at the closed door, my reisatu and anger building, that is when Matsumoto walked in softly saying, 'Taicho, please calm down, there must be a perfectly good explanation of why she was taken to the human world?'

I looked up at her, then turned as the door opened and a Sasakibe quietly walked out saying, 'Please Hitsugaya Taicho and Vice Captain Matsumoto come in.'

I walked in to find the other person I was looking for talking to Sotaicho… KuKaKu Sama.

I stood there furious listening to KuKaKu Sama as she spoke to Sotaicho saying, 'The betrothal will be announced after the wedding of her Ni Sama.'

I noticed Sotaicho's had an uneasy expression on his face as he looked at me then to KuKaKu Sama saying, 'does she know a groom has been chosen for her?'

KuKaKu quietly said, 'NO… and I don't know how she will react so discretion is advised. The elders have decided that when her Ni Sama arrives we will talk to him and present the affidavit. If he approves he will then tell her and announce the Betrothal, if he rejects the intended groom the affidavit will be torn up and other proposals will be considered.'

She looked at Matsumoto and then me saying, 'we must ensure that Akrina does not find out about this, so I must ask that you don't talk to ANYONE about what you have just heard.'

My eyes were hard as I looked at her saying, 'you need not worry…we will not speak to anyone about what has been said here today…but we need to talk about why you both sent Ami Sama to the Human World without informing me.'

With a knowing smirk on her face KuKaKu looked at Sotaicho, he stood shaking his head as he started to tell me about the Kuchiki Elders insisting that a chaperon from the Shiba Clan Leader's family be sent to Rukia Sama.

Hearing Sotachio say Jaen Kuchiki had volunteered to escort Ami Sama to the human world made my temper flare as I looked to both KuKaKu and Sotaicho saying, 'Ami Sama's presence in the Human world with Kuchiki Rukia will increase the probably that the shadow will try to attack…She is unprotected there!'

Sotachio looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, you need calm yourself…Kurosaki Taicho has everything under control.'

My reisatu rose as I looked at him saying, 'Ami Sama is my responsibility I can not protect her like this, also just with her being there endangers Kurosaki's family.'

He could not look at me because he knew I spoke the truth, that is when he said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, until you can discuss this without getting emotional I must ask you to remain with your division and continue working on the task of locating Orion Sama.'

Hearing his words I just stood there glaring at him, until Matsumoto grab my arm and started pulling me out of the office saying, 'Taicho come on …please'

I turned and walked out…

* * *

_**Return to the Human World**_

It took two days for me to start to calm down.

Ami had been in the human world nine days; from status that I had received she was doing fine and had assimilated into the Kurosaki household.

Kurosaki Taicho, Kuchiki Rukia, and the humans had been protecting her without incident.

I stood in the daily Taicho's meeting when Sotaicho looked to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho I would like you and Vice Captain Matsumoto to go to the human world immediately and resume your responsibilities as Ami Sama's protector.'

I looked at him closely and listened as he said, 'With the return of Kurosaki Karin to Kara town, Kurosaki Taicho will need assistance with the tasks of watching over Rukia Kuchiki, and Ami Sama plus ensuring Kurosaki Karin's Shinigami powers are kept under control.'

Hearing Sotaicho assigning Matsumoto and I to return to the human world, I instantly got nervous.

After so long of being away from Karin I was finally going to be able to see her, my thoughts instantly went back to the last time I saw her.

I was kissing Momo and I denied my feelings for her.

I dropped my eyes with shame.

Matsumoto must have read my thoughts because as we walked back to the division she tried to calm me down.

I walked into my office and sat there staring at the picture of Karin and me thinking …

_**Present time:**_

I took a deep breath and started to put the picture of Karin and I back into my desk.

I stopped and stared at it then sat it proudly on my desk saying, 'if I am going to fix this, it starts by not hiding the fact that she is my girlfriend.'

I looked at it and grinned then walked out of my office, went to my residence to pack a few things, picked up my Gigai then went to the senkaimon gate thinking about three women.

Karin, the woman I loved and would soon be in my arms.

Akrina, the woman I was to protect but drove me crazy with worry and had to find in order to discuss my plan to free Orion Sama from Guenon Kasumioji.

Ami, the little woman that like her Ne Sana Akrina I was also to protect, captured my heart and drove me crazy with worry, but I would soon be by her side to once again protect her and hopefully she will help me to contact Akrina.

Matsumoto and I came through the senkaimon gate and flash stepped directly to where we sensed Kurosaki Taicho, Kuchiki Rukia, and vice Captain Abarai fighting three (3) mid-level Hollows.

* * *

_**We need to talk soon**_

As I stood in the park with Matsumoto, Kuchiki Rukia, and vice Captain Abarai listening as Kurosaki Taicho, provided status of the events leading to Ami Sama's arrival.

I instinctively started to scan for Karin's reisatu.

I instantly became alarmed when I could not find it, seeing the look of concern on my face Kurosaki Taicho quickly said, 'Toushirou what's wrong?'

I shook my head saying, 'nothing'

He looked at me closely and can could tell that I was looking for Karin, he then smirked saying, 'I would assume you would like to see Ami Sama and talk with her.'

I pushed thoughts of Karin from my mind and looked at him saying, 'Yes, where is she now.'

He looked at his watch and started to smile saying, 'Yuzu and Karin should just be getting home so she is probably trying to talk Karin into taking her to Tatsuki's Dojo.'

I quickly looked up at him saying, 'Karin is still teaching at Tatsuki's Dojo?'

He looked at me calmly saying, 'You knew about that too… Toushirou one day very soon you and I will need to sit down and talk.'

I looked him in the eye saying, 'yes… Kurosaki we do, but it will have to wait until I know that the Shiba Leader's family is safe from the Shadow.'

I then turned to Matsumoto saying, 'Go to Inoune San and request if we can stay with her for the time that we will be in the Human World.'

She looked at me saying, 'Hai, Taicho where are you going?'

I looked at her saying, 'I am going to Kurosaki's house to see Ami Sama.'

With that I turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Face to Face: Why Me**_

I stood there in front of Kurosaki's house looking at the close door knowing she was on the other side.

I was nervous after so long of waiting and wanting to be with her, the time was here and I would see her.

Just as I was about to knock on the door I heard someone call out 'Shiro-chan!'

I turned around to find Momo smiling as she approached me.

I had not seen in her in over several weeks so I was glad to see her.

What happen next killed me!….

As Momo stepped up to Kurosaki's door she tripped and to keep her from falling unto the ground I caught her in my arms.

I stood there holding her close, our lips almost touching.

It was at that exact moment the door flew open and I heard the voice I longed for so long to hear say, 'Ami, stay here with Yuzu and Ururu I will be back…'

I turned my head and stood frozen looking into those eyes I loved so much, watching as they quickly changed from soft to eyes of fury.

Her beautiful voice turned cold as her eyes flashed at my hands which still held Momo close saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho long time no see, I see some things have not changed.'

Before I could react to her words, she side stepped me saying, 'Please go inside Ami is waiting for 'you' and ran off.'

I quickly moved away from Momo mumbling, 'Damn, not again…Why me!'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Sorry it was so long…

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side…Toushirou returns

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	33. Her Side …Toushirou Returns

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 33: Her Side: ….Toushirou Returns

* * *

_**Reflection on life**_

Today, I sat looking out my class room window day dreaming about my life.

It had been eleven days since I had left the Shiba Manor and to put it in a nutshell things were busy.

With 10 days before graduation, and an additional eight days full of preparations before returning to the Shiba Manor, I found myself not only over loaded with studying for exams but texting daily instructions to the Shiba elders who were planning the wedding ceremony in my absence.

Not to mention, trying to secretly arrange a girl party with Ururu.

I never knew so much went into planning a wedding; I am at point now that my head hurts every time I think about it.

I looked out at the blue sky and then sighed as my mind wondered to the agreement I made with my dad.

Before going to Soul Society, I had promised to return to High School and graduate with my class.

When I made this agreement it did not seem like a bad idea, but one thing I did not count on was my classes being boring and having to sit out from playing soccer because I had not been there for most of the year.

I was miserable.

The only saving grace, was before I left for Todai I had worked it out with Tatsuki that when I returned I could go back to teaching at the Dojo.

With Ami being here, everyday like clockwork I would return home from school and prepare to go to the Dojo she would be waiting for me saying, 'Karin Nee Sana, I am ready to go.'

Yuzu and Jinta would stand there laughing because they knew even though I gave her a hard time I enjoyed Ami's company at the Dojo, where we worked on her fighting skills.

I rolled my eyes and look around my class, I now grinned as I watched Kimiko, as she stood at the blackboard solving a math problem.

I started thinking, it was just a few days ago that Kimiko, Ururu and I sat with the rest of the team watching Spain win the world cup.

It was during this time, I realized I would miss the friendships I had formed in the human world, but I really enjoyed my life in Soul Society as Akrina Karin Kurosaki-Shiba.

Overall with the exception of my current relationship with the 10th division Taicho, which I knew will change one way or another, I really enjoyed living there and looked forward to returning.

I enjoyed the relationships I had developed with my clan, my young students, KuKaKu, Ganju Sama and even Shoin Kasumioji.

Shoin had become a dear friend; he had a way of making me smile and had been there for me when Hitsugaya Taicho and Akrina Sama were at odds.

Even though I knew his father wanted me dead, I hoped that he was not involved because I wanted so much for us to remain friends.

My face started to frown as my thoughts turned to the 10th Division Taicho… Toushirou Hitsugaya

* * *

_**A familiar Reisatu is felt**_

It was at that moment my daydreaming was interrupted.

I was asked to go to the blackboard and solve a simple math problem.

UGH I was so bored.

As I returned to my seat, it was then for the first time in close to a year a felt his resitua and I freaked out.

It was because of this, that I now found myself standing in front of my mother's grave on the verge of tears, hiding my reisatu staring toward park where the LSC stood talking.

'Karin Chan…Karin Chan are you alright?, 'I blinked back my thoughts and looked up to find Yuzu standing in front of me with a concerned look in her eyes.

I looked at her saying, 'Yeah… did you sense him too'

She replied saying, 'No, but I felt your stress level skyrocket during class and it was not hard to figure out what happen.'

I nervously laughed while saying, 'Stress level skyrocket… that is an understatement.'

Yuzu looked at me saying, 'Are you alright?'

I just looked at her saying, 'Yuzu I don't know if I can face him?'

She smiled at me saying, 'pull it together, he loves you and you know that.'

A ringtone is suddenly heard coming from my phone…

_**I'm Gonna Make A Change For Once In My Life …It's Gonna Feel Real Good …Gonna Make A Difference …Gonna Make It Right... As I, Turn Up The Collar On… My Favorite Winter Coat… This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind…I See The Kids In The Street With Not Enough To Eat… Who Am I, To Be Blind? Pretending Not To See Their Needs... A summer's Disregard **_

_**A Broken Bottle Top and a One Man's Soul… They Follow Each Other On… The Wind Ya' Know ...'Cause They Got Nowhere To Go...That's Why I Want You To Know …I'm Starting With The Man In The Mirror …I'm Asking Him To Change His Ways …And No Message Could Have Been Any Clearer …If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place ..(If You Wanna Make The World A Better Place) …Take A Look At Yourself, And Then Make A Change… (Take A Look At Yourself, And Then Make A Change Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Nah)**_

I looked to Yuzu, then down at my phone, sighed then put my voice modification piece on then answered it…

'Hello …Sotaicho… what can I do for you?'

My eyes turned hard as I heard him say, 'Akrina Sama, I am sorry to bother you but several individuals have gone through the gate into the human world and you need to be on alert.'

* * *

_**Can he sense my Reisatu?**_

After fifteen minutes of talking with Sotaicho, I found myself walking home with Yuzu talking.

It seemed like forever since it was just the two of us.

She looked at me and asked if I could still sense him. I smiled weakly saying, 'Yes, he and Matsumoto are with Ich-nii'

She then asked, 'Karin Chan do you think he can still sense you?'

I shook my head quietly saying, 'I have perfected the ability to hide my reisatu, so no'

Yuzu stopped walking and looked at me saying, 'Karin Chan, but he has been trying, to sense you …right?'

I shook my head saying, 'Yes'

She hugged me saying, 'That's a start, he wants to see you.'

Yuzu suddenly looked at me saying, 'Karin Chan, I am confused, if he trying to sense your Reisatu, which one will he find?"

I stood there looking at her confused until she said, 'You are both Karin Chan and Akrina Sama, each has a different reisatu in which Hitsugaya Kun has sensed… if he could sense your reisatu what would it be …both or just one?'

Hearing her question, for the first time in a long time I started to laugh hard, while saying, 'Yuzu, it seems you forgot Uncle Kisuke had given me pills to change the scent of my reisatu in Soul Society,'

Yuzu looked at me a little hurt that I would laugh at her in that way, she then said, 'OK stop laughing … and the last time you took those pills?'

I replied saying, 'OK my sorry I did mean to laugh so hard, but I had not taken any since returning to Tokyo.'

I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was getting late.

She looked relieved until I looked at her saying, 'Yuzu… we are really late, and we must get home to Ami so we will need to use Shunpo.

I then said, 'Remember… concentrate on hiding your reisatu then …'

I could tell she was still upset that I laughed at her because before I could finish my sentence she was gone….

* * *

_**Déjà Vu**_

We arrived in time to be greeted by dad and Ami, who where outside saying good bye to Inoune San, who had been helping out at the clinic since Yuzu and I both were in Tokyo.

I was in the middle of my daily argument with Ami when Ururu arrived with a message from uncle Kisuke requesting that I come to the Shoten immediately to discuss the news that Sotachio shared with me earlier.

My face became serious as I picked up my cell and called Tatsuki canceling my classes then gathered my things into my bag, while saying to Ami, 'I can't take you with me this time.'

She looked at me saying, 'Karin Nee Sana, why can't I come…. I will be good I swear.'

I glanced over to her saying, 'I know you will be… but not this time… I promise we will practice tonight after dinner…OK'

Before she could get a good argument going, I grabbed my bag turned and flew open the front door saying, 'Ami, stay here with Yuzu and Ururu I will be back…'

I turned my head, started to walk out the door and momentarily went into shock at what I saw standing before me.

I stood there facing Toushirou, who stood on my door step and not alone.

He was again, like the last time my eyes were fixed upon him, holding Hinamori Momo in his arms.

Seeing what was in front of me, all the concern and worry I felt earlier vanished and was replaced with fury.

My voice turned cold as my eyes flashed at his hands which still held Momo close saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho long time no see, I see some things have not changed.'

To put it bluntly I was PISSED that this situation would again happen.

With Uncle Kisuke and the others were waiting for me I did not have time to deal with the situation; so I quickly side stepped him saying, 'Please go inside Ami is waiting for 'you'' and ran off.

When I finally not stop running, I was standing in front of the Shoten looking up at Jinta, who I found out later had gotten a call from Yuzu informing him of what happened and requested that he make sure I had calmed down before going in to talk to the others.

* * *

_**Letting off steam**_

I stood there in front of the Shoten breathing deeply, trying to concentrate on clearing my head, but all I could think of was how I was going to make Toushirou grovel for again humiliating me.

Jinta looked at me saying, 'Karin Chan, are you ok?'

I shook my head as I said, 'Yeah, are they ready for me?'

He grinned at me saying, 'No, they told me to tell you to go downstairs.'

My eyes became large, as I listened as he said, 'You have an enough time and I have it already for you…go ahead you will not be distributed.'

I ran up hugged him then ran into the Shoten, downstairs into the training room and out of my body.

To ensure my reisatu would not be detected I place a barrier around me and started to practice.

It felt so good to once again hold Haburi Nara in my hands.

She felt light as I swung her around my body.

I looked over to a target which pop up out of nowhere and then called forth my first release saying, 'Haburi Nara Kasi' as the words left my mouth, the tip of my left sword touched the center of the right sword, and strong smooth stream of fire blasted from the end of the right sword destroying the target.

I again went back to swinging Haburi Nara around my body, this time my movements were like a sensual dance showing the connection I felt with my Zanpakuto was absolute.

Another target popped up in front of me, this time I brought forth my second release of Haburi Nara saying, 'Haburi Nara kazangan' again as the words left my mouth the tip of my left sword touched the center of the right sword and a smooth stream of Lava projected from the tip of my sword.

I started to smile, as I destroyed the target thinking about the nickname that Toushirou had given me, "Fireball"

As I blasted off another shot my mind screamed, "If that snowball does not straighten up he is going to see just how much of a fireball I really am!"

I suddenly heard my dad say 'Karin Chan…it is time'

I looked up to see my uncle Kisuke, Dad and Yoruichi Sama standing watching over me.

I entered into my body then grabbed a towel and walked up stairs.**

* * *

**

**_Meeting of the minds_**

After taking a moment to freshen up, I walked into Uncle Kisuke's office to find Uncle Kisuke, Dad, Yoruichi Sama and Tessa Kun sitting down having tea.

I sat down and looked over to my dad who started the conversation by saying, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki-Shiba, what is it that you really want to do with your life?'

I looked around the table and then I told them of wanting to continue as the Shiba Clan leader while still taking classes at Todai.

I shared with them the plans I had for the clan to include the farming improvements I wanted incorporate in Junrinan.

My excitement came to an end when my father said, 'In order to have this life are you prepared to deal with the people who will fear you because of your power?'

I looked at him saying, 'What do you mean, deal with the people who will fear me because of my power, with capturing the shadow that should no longer be a problem?'

He looked at me saying, 'There is no doubt that the plan we have implemented will capture the shadow, but you must understand there still will remain those who will fear your power and feel you may misuse it.'

I could only look at him, as he continue to saying, 'no matter what you do to try and ease their fears… once people realize the extent of your powers they would fear you… you must accept this fact and move on.'

I dropped eyes and nodded saying, 'Hai'.

As we discussed the plan to capture the shadow, his words about those who would fear my powers flooded my thoughts.

Meanwhile…

While Toushirou walked to the park with Ami Sama, Yuzu sat in the kitchen talking with Hinamori.

'Hinamori San, you look sad what's wrong?'

Hinamori looked to Yuzu saying, 'Yuzu Chan, I need to speak to Karin Chan, do know where she was gone?'

Yuzu smiled saying, 'She had something to do but she should be back soon.'

Hinamori sat in deep thought, and then picked up her cell phone and walked out of the kitchen.

Back at the Shoten…

It was raining when we ended our meeting.

As I walked outside, Jinta offered to drive me back to the house but I told him I needed to think about things so I would walk….

* * *

_**What is really bothering me**_

I was soaking wet when I reached the park, so I decided to sit on the park bench and think about things.

My heart ached, as I looked up at the sky thinking about my dad's words "no matter what you do to try and ease their fears… once people realize the extent of your powers they would fear you… you must accept this fact and move on."

In the back of my mind I had known that the people outside of my clan feared me because of "the great power of the Shiba", but I thought after they had a chance to get to know me they would no longer feel threaten.

My thoughts went to my children and what they would have to endure. At that moment I was so thankful the raindrops which fell on my face hid the tears that were swelling in my eyes.

I continued to stare up into the falling rain, thinking about Toushirou and his possible reactions when he found out about all that I had hid from him; more to the point I wondered if his heart would accept me, the real me, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki-Shiba'.

At that moment the fear of rejection started to grip my heart and I felt alienated and alone.

I then heard Shiba say with a condensing tone, 'Kurosaki, I did not think your faith in that Twerp could be so easily shaken.'

Before I could react to Shiba's words, I felt someone sit down on the bench beside me softly saying, 'Karin Chan, do you love him that much?'

* * *

_**Time spent with my Ni Sama**_

My mind quickly went blank as I turned and saw my Ni Sama's concerned eyes looking at me.

I blinked back my tears saying, 'What'

He put his arm around me saying, 'Come on Karin… level with me, since returning home you've been moping around like you have lost your best friend.'

I just looked at him as he continued saying, 'I know it is that Twerp!'

I don't know why but hearing him say those words brought a smile to my lips and I started to laugh as I said in a mocking voice, 'Kurosaki Taicho, you will address me by Hitsugaya Taicho not Twerp'

He looked at me and paused, then started laughing while saying, 'You two must be very close because you sounded just like him!'

My voice was sincere, as I looked down at my hands saying, 'I would like to think we are still close…but I don't know'

Ich-nii pulled me close to him saying, 'Karin that Baka loves you… even I can see that!'

I leaned against him and folded my arms across my chest, shrugged my shoulders saying, 'Yeah right!'

Seeing my reaction, he cut his eyes at me softly saying in a nonchalant tone, 'I got a call from my vice captain Hinamori.'

I just sat there and stared straight, but hearing her name my eyes started to flare with anger.

Seeing my reaction, he softly said, 'I know I should have told you this but with everything that was going on with the shadow organization I assigned her to protect you, and today she was to introduce herself to you.'

I glared at him saying, 'I don't need protection.'

He ignored my words and said, 'Karin, she is very concerned that she again upset you.'

I cut my eyes at him as he continued saying, 'she told me, she saw Toushirou standing at our front door as she approached, she stumbled and in order to keep her from falling he caught her in his arms, and that is when you walked out and saw them in what looked like a romantic embrace….Karin, Toushirou is a lot of things, but he is not stupid.'

I just glared up at him, as I thought about his words I then said, 'Ich-nii, no one is that clumsy and no one has that much bad luck'

Now seeing humor in the situation he grinned at me saying, 'I would have never really label Toushirou an Baka, but it seems when it comes to you things happen to him where he can't help himself… just know Karin he would never purposely do anything to hurt you.'

Realizing for the first time what and who we were talking about my eyes grew large as I suddenly glanced up at Ich-nii saying, 'Wait… stop ….Ich-nii, do you approve of Toushirou and my relationship?'

He smiled at me, his voice as soft and tender as he now held me in his arms saying, 'I have learned that if two people are in love and want to be together…they should make every effort to be together.'

For the first time since the announcement of Rukia's engagement I looked at my Ni Sama.

I looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was feeling by Rukia being taken away from him.

I swallowed hard as I said, 'Ich-nii you really love Rukia don't you?'

He looked at me and saw my concern then said, 'Yeah Karin, I do… I love her enough to respect her and her family's decision and step aside.'

His eyes became cold as he said, 'Just know that I will kill him if he ever hurts her.'

I held unto my brother and laid my head into his shoulder saying, 'I am so sorry that you are hurting…Ich-nii.'

He took my chin and made me look in his eyes while saying, 'Karin, don't be sorry this is not your fault, just don't end up like me… If you and Toushirou love each other don't lose that love over foolishness.'

It was then I said, 'Do you think he will accept that I have Vizard powers?'

He stared at me hard, it felt as if he was trying to see inside me … trying to see Shiba; He lower his eyes then said, 'Do you really think you have them?'

Hearing his question Shiba laughed and I did not answer; I just looked to him saying, 'Ich-nii, this is important…please answer my question.'

He sighed then looked at me, his eyes serious as he said, 'Toushirou loves you… I believe because of this he will accept it… but Karin you must have faith not only in him but also your feelings for him!'

I stood up from the bench sighed and again I looked up into the falling rain, saying, 'Yeah… I know.'

He stood up from the bench, grabbed me by my waist and lifted me into his arms saying, 'Coming on we need to get back, before Yuzu starts to worry'

We vanished…

* * *

_**An unexpected Guest**_

When Ich-nii and I walked into the house, we were both stunned to find Shoin Kasumioji standing in our living room with Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, Toushirou, Ururu, Yuzu, Jinta and Ami.

Before anyone could introduce us I ran upstairs to dry off.

I had just finished showering and getting dressed, when Yuzu and Ururu walked into my room that is when I turned to them saying, 'What the hell is Shoin doing here!'

From what Yuzu could make of it while Toushirou and Ami were in the Park, his hollow detector went off and when they went to investigate the hollow was no longer there but they found a shaken Shoin Kasumioji.

I looked to Yuzu blinking my eyes with disbelief, then said, 'He took Ami with him to dispatch a hollow, what the hell was he thinking!'

Ururu shook her head, then said, 'you worry too much about Ami Sama, she was alright.'

I just looked at her saying, 'OK whatever but why is Shoin here?'

Ururu and Yuzu looked at each other and then to me with a humorous tone said, 'Ami invited him to come home and have dinner with us.'

I stood there for a moment blinking my eyes trying to understand what was just said to me.

Suddenly everything in my mind CLICKED... I ensured my necklace was well hidden under my shirt and walked out the door saying, 'I am going to KILL her!'

* * *

_**Dinner**_

After the introductions were done I found myself sitting at the dinner table across from both Shoin and Toushirou, a situation in which not only Ami, but now Yuzu and Ururu found to be funny.

All throughout dinner, I sat there being polite to everyone and thinking how I was going to kill those three.

After the meal Yuzu, Ururu and Ami excused themselves, but not before saying, 'Karin Chan, please sit and entertain our guest in conversation while we tend to the dishes.'

I glared at them as they walked into the kitchen, then turned to find Shoin staring at me while Toushirou observing Shoin's interest in me quickly becoming angry.

Rukia seeing what was on the horizon stood and walked into the kitchen to help Yuzu, Ururu and Ami with the dishes.

Leaving Ich-nii, Jinta, Hinamori and Matsumoto to witness what was about to happen.

Ichigo for his part just sat there grinning at the scene with the two men, while Jinta just shook his head.

Seeing my Ni Sama's grin, I decided to make things interesting.

I grinned wickedly as I turned to Hinamori and Matsumoto saying, 'As you are aware Rukia Sama will be getting married soon, so I have made some plans with several girlfriends to celebrate her wedding and would like for you to join us.'

Ichigo's mouth dropped open saying, 'she cannot go out doing girlfriend things with you.'

Toushirou then looked at me saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho is correct, Kuchiki Rukia should not go off without protection.'

To Hinamori and Matsumoto's surprise I looked both Toushirou and Ich-nii in the eye, my voice was calm but full of authority as I said, 'Yes she can and she will… now what you will do is provide the protection necessary for us to go out and enjoy ourselves!'

I stood from the table saying, 'tomorrow evening, we are going out just us girls!'

I then turned and looked at Shoin, who still sat there staring at me, saying, 'your staring is rude and annoying …is there something you want to say to me.'

I suddenly found myself standing there struggling to maintain my calm as Shoin's eyes slowly glazed over my body starting from my feet all the way to my eyes.

I was unaccustomed to anyone, but Toushirou looking at me in that way and he sat there, staring at Shoin the teal color of his eyes quickly turning to ice signifying his intent to kill.

I ignored him, as I turned from Shoin and started to walk toward the kitchen while saying, 'Once again your staring is rude and annoying'

Shoin, stood up from the table, quickly ran to me and grabbed my arm saying, 'Karin Chan do you have a boyfriend?'

Watching Shoin's actions and hearing his words Toushirou sat there and gripped the table, Ich-nii swallowed his laughter leaving a smirk on his face; Jinta again shook his head while Matsumoto and Momo both sat there scared to move.

I looked at Shoin then glared at the hand which lay upon my arm.

Seeing that I did not care for his touch he quickly removed his hand as he again asked, 'Karin Chan do you have a boyfriend?'

All eyes were on me as I stood there with a blank look on my face saying, 'I don't know.'

The expression on Toushirou's face was priceless, as Shoin looked at me saying, 'what do you mean'

I softly replied, 'I don't know …briefly I thought I did have a boyfriend…but now.'

For the first time all evening, I looked at Toushirou and for a split second our eyes locked.

Looking into his teal eyes, even for those brief seconds I felt myself start to melt with the need for his arms to hold me.

I sighed and pulled my hand from Shoin's grip while softly saying, 'it is complicated.'

Then to my surprise and everyone else's Shoin looked in my eyes and again took my hand while saying, 'Complicated….. So, I guess I will not be the first man to tell you just how beautiful you are?'

I took a step back and again looked at him this time with a blank look in my eyes showing everyone in the room that I was seriously thinking about the question put before me.

After a few seconds then I said, 'hummm come to think of it no man one other than my father and my Ni Sama has ever told me I was beautiful… So I guess you would be the first man to say it to me… thank you for the compliment.'

I gracefully started to pull my hand from his grasp, when he held unto it and this time he kissed it while saying, 'If no man has ever told you these things he is a Baka and I am proud to be the first to do so.'

I ignored the decrease of the temperature in the room and nodded at Shoin then stepped away and walked into the kitchen followed by a shocked Hinamori and Matsumoto hot on my heels.

Moments later I heard loud voices coming from the dining room.

* * *

_**Toushirou Returns**_

After receiving a call on his cell phone, Shoin excused himself saying, 'he had a date with destiny' and left for places unknown.

Matsumoto and Hinamori excused themselves shortly after Shoin departed; leaving me to believe Toushirou and Ich-Nii sent them to keep an eye on him.

Ichigo and Rukia decided to go out on patrol.

While Jinta, Ururu and Yuzu disappeared somewhere, therefore leaving Ami, Toushirou and I at home.

As promised I walked out to the backyard with Ami and started to work with her on her fighting skills, while Toushirou stood there quietly watching.

The way he watched us was unnerving.

His eyes stayed fixed on both Ami and myself, it got to the point I turned to him saying the same thing I said to Shoin earlier, 'staring is rude and annoying.'

His eyes and voice were both soft as he looked at me saying, 'Karin, are you not going to ask if there is something I want to say to you?'

I turned back to Ami and steadied her stance saying, 'Toushirou, you have never had problems speaking to me before, why must I now ask you if there is something you wish to say to me.'

My words must have struck a chord because when I glanced over at him I saw his eyes quickly flash with a look of mischief; it was at that moment I heard my Dad's voice call for Ami to help him in the Clinic.

Before I could stop her, she looked up at me then to Toushirou laughed then quickly ran into the house.

After being apart for close to a year I now stood face to face with Toushirou; who stood between me and the door.

* * *

_**Shoin's Date with Destiny**_

At that exact moment across town …

Matsumoto and Hinamori, who had been following Shoin for about twenty minutes found themselves in a part of town in which they were not unaccustomed.

The streets were dirty and most of the buildings were abandoned.

They stopped and hid along side of a building and watched from across the street as Shoin stood in front of a girly bar.

Their faces reflected disgust as they watched as he reached for his phone, talked for a few moments, grinned and then entered into the bar.

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori then shook her head saying, 'I will go ...you stay here and watch.'

She then crossed the street and entered into the bar.

Once inside, Matsumoto watched as Shoin walked down a dimly lit hallway of doors.

Just as she started to follow him she is hit hard from behind.

She fell onto the floor.

She felt the blood run from her head into her eyes.

She struggled to get up on her feet and then leaned against the wall while looking down the hallway at Shoin.

She watched as he smiled brightly and greeted a girl who stepped out of a now opened door.

Matsumoto looked up at the girl, who was dressed in a beautiful dress, down her back hung a long dark colored braid, sticking from the crown of her head there are two platinum looking chopsticks and on her face was a veil.

Again Matsumoto was hit from behind and this time she slid down the wall unto the floor unconscious.

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Ringtone:

_**Man in the Mirror ~ Michael Jackson **_

As always please review...

Next chapter: His side… can we save what is important

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	34. His side… can we save what is important

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 34: His side… can we save what is important

* * *

**_Welcome Back_**

Karin had just run off.

I was about to go after her when I heard Yuzu Chan's calm voice say, 'Hitsugaya Kun stop Ami from running off!'

I turned in time to catch my little prankster in full speed running out the house after Karin saying, 'Karin Née Sana …wait for me I want to go too!'

I looked down at her, then back out on the street and Karin was gone.

I now stood on Kurosaki's door step holding Ami Sama's shoulders who was looking up at me pouting and in a whining voice saying, 'Ugh …Taicho why did you have to grab me …I wanted to go with Karin Nee Sana!'

Ururu Chan then said, 'You two come in the house, she lives here so it is guaranteed she will be back!'

I turned to see Ururu Chan shaking her head, Yuzu Chan on the phone while Momo standing there looking distraught.

I picked up Ami Sama and walked into the house.

I shut the door then looked around, trying to control my temper saying, 'What is going on… where is she going… why isn't there anybody with her!'

Yuzu Chan having just hung up the phone, turned toward me with a smile saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun, so nice to see you again.'

Knowing it would not be good on all fronts to get into an argument with Yuzu Chan, I immediately started to calm down.

I swallowed hard and looked at her saying, 'Yuzu Chan it is nice to see you again… if I may ask what is going on with Karin Chan?'

She motioned for me and Hinamori to come in and a have a seat and then said, 'I will get us some refreshments' and walked into the kitchen while Ururu took a still pouting Ami Sama upstairs.

* * *

**_Momo's Assignment_**

While Yuzu Chan was in the kitchen, Hinamori and I sat at the table looking at each other, that is when I said, 'Momo what are you doing here?'

Her eyes showed the emotional stress she was under when she looked up at me saying, 'Shirou-Chan, Kurosaki Taicho assigned me to protect his sisters while he escorts Kuchiki Rukia to the Shiba Manor for her wedding, but more importantly he wanted me to start training and talking with Karin Chan on the ways of the 5th division.'

I reacted to her words by saying, 'what …when did he do this?'

Momo looked at me saying, 'yesterday…I was told to come to the house today, introduce myself and spend time with the twins… this way he had time to observe our interactions before he returned to Soul Society.'

I sat there stunned.

With everything that was going on with the Shiba Clan I forgot that Karin was nearing her time to transition into her shinigami form.

I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking Kurosaki was not Kuchiki Taicho; he would want his sister close to him not in another division.

Damn I did not count on this happening; my intentions were that Karin would be in the 10th with me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Momo looked at me softly saying, 'Shirou-Chan, are you alright?'

Seeing that Momo really was upset, I tried to cheer her up by saying, 'Yeah…bed wetter I'm fine, what about you?'

She looked to me saying, 'this isn't good, it is very apparent she is again upset with me.'

I leaned forward and patted her hand saying, 'hey, it is not you.'

I sighed deeply then said, 'it is me that she is upset with and it is me who will have to deal with her.'

Momo looked at me with a shy voice saying, 'Shirou Chan do you …do you …love her?'

My eyes became large as I silently sat there looking at her.

'Hitsugaya Kun,' I turned my head to see Yuzu Chan place a tray holding a pot of tea, several tea cups and cookies on the table.

I then, slightly reared back in my seat when I looked up at her face which was deadly serious as she said with calm voice, 'before you see my sister you and I need to talk!'

* * *

**_What are your intentions?_**

Hinamori quickly started to stand, but Yuzu Chan raised her hand softly saying, 'I am told that you are the closest family that Hitsugaya Kun has so I would like you to stay as we talk.'

Hinamori quietly sat back down and watched as my eyes became large when Yuzu started pouring tea in the cups while calmly saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun… what is your intentions toward Karin Chan?'

I had expected this conversation with Kurosaki Taicho, even Kurosaki Domo, but never with Yuzu Chan.

I straighten up and looked at her respectfully saying, 'Yuzu Chan, that is something I will speak to your Ni Sama about.'

She quickly glanced up me, and then continued serving the tea while smiling as she said, 'that you will, Hitsugaya Kun.'

She put the tea pot down, and then served the cookies as she calmly said, 'what you don't understand Hitsugaya Kun is …I am Karin Chan's twin and in order to fix what is broken in your relationship you will need my help.'

My eyes were fixed on her as she sat down, and looked at me calmly saying, 'more precisely you will need my help with Karin Chan and before I give it …I need to know your intentions.'

I looked to Hinamori who in turned gave me a look of expectation, the expectation that I would answer Yuzu Chan's question.

I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about Yuzu and Karin's relationship, they were close and it would be safe to say, "They were each other's confidants and if anyone could get Karin to talk to me it would be Yuzu Chan."

I sighed then said, 'this is most unusual … I wanted to talk to Karin first about my feelings for her.'

She looked at me softly saying, 'Of course I understand, but given what just happen when you both saw each other, I doubt without you going through some type of hardship you will be given a chance.'

I thought about her words and then added the fact that after trying several attempts to sense Karin's reisatu I found I could not sense her; so it would be hard to track Karin down if she did not want to be found.

I grinned as I looked at her saying, 'Yuzu Chan, I see your point.'

She just smiled at me as she waited for me to answer her question.

I looked to her saying, 'Yuzu Chan my intentions are to let Karin know, that nothing between US has changed and I have every intention to see that the plans we made become reality.'

Yuzu arched her eye as she looked over to me saying, 'Hum… these plans that you and she have made…. Are sure this is what you want?'

I looked her straight in the eye saying, 'Hai… Yuzu Chan it is.'

She looked at me softly saying, 'Very well Hitsugaya Kun, I will do everything in my power to give you that opportunity to talk to her.'

She then smiled as she reached over and patted my hand then looked to Hinamori saying, 'you both must stay for dinner.'

I shook my head saying, 'of course, we would love too.'

Yuzu then stood and started to clear the table while saying, 'by the way Hitsugaya Kun where is Rangiku San, is she here too?'

I replied by saying, 'Yes she went ahead to Inoue San's apartment.'

Yuzu then said, 'Please make sure she comes to dinner.'

Just as I replied 'yes', our attention suddenly turned to upstairs when we heard a door slam shut, followed by little feet running down the stairs and a voice saying, 'Taicho… Taicho are you done talking, if so can you take me to the park….please'

I looked over to Yuzu Chan who nodded her head yes, and then I looked to Hinamori who said, 'I will stay here and wait for Karin Chan to return.'

I looked down at Ami, who now held unto my hand saying, 'OK let's go!'

* * *

**_Why is she an old friend?_**

The sky was overcast when Ami and I started out for the park.

As I walked with her, my mind was on the conversation I just had with Yuzu Chan wondering what kind of help she would be providing me with Karin.

I knew whatever it would be it was going to occur at dinner.

I found myself standing in front of the swings when I felt Ami's small hand tug at my hand; I looked down at her as she looked up at me saying, 'So Taicho, tell me something?'

Hearing the tone of her voice, I mentally prepared myself for what she probably would ask about Karin.

I took a deep cleansing breathe as I glanced down at her saying, 'OK little one what is?'

She sat on one of the swings and innocently looked up at me saying, 'Taicho, if Karin Nee-Sana is nothing more than an old friend, why does she wear not only the insignia of the tenth division, but also a green Dragon head which represents your Zanputkou!... anyone who sees this would know she is your woman… so why would you say she is an old friend?'

I looked out across the cloudy sky, sighed then said, 'we had a misunderstanding and I do not know if she feels the same way about me … So until I can talk to her and clear things up… I felt it was better just to say she is an old friend…'

Ami looked up at me saying, 'Taicho, we need to make sure she does feel the same way about you.'

I did not respond, I just sat down on the adjacent swing and looked over at her.

I then said to her, 'Ami Sama, you really like Karin.'

Ami's eyes were bright as she happily started kicking her feet and swinging on the swing saying, 'Yes Taicho, she has a kind heart and will do anything to protect what is important like family and friends… she and Akrina Nee Sana are very much alike.'

She starting laughing as she swung higher in the air saying, 'and now they are both my Nee Sanas'

Hearing her speak Lady Akrina's name my face started to scowl and my mind went back to the original task at hand, finding Akrina and talking to her about the Kasumioji Clan.

Seeing my reaction Ami instantly stopped kicking her feet and in an innocent voice said, 'Taicho what is it, you don't like what I said?'

I looked to Ami, saying, 'no little one, it is not what you said, I like you, think that Karin and Akrina Sama are very similar.'

Ami stopped swinging and sat with her feet firmly on the ground looking up at me saying, 'if that is so, then why did you make that face Taicho?'

I looked at her saying, 'I need to know if you can contact your Nee Sana, because I have to talk to her about something important.'

My eyes cut over at Ami, when she looked to me with a mischievous face saying, 'Which one?'

* * *

**_A warning_**

As Toushirou and Ami, sat in the park talking several blocks away….

Shoin Kasumioji was walking down a secluded street, looking for someone; when suddenly from nowhere a hollow appeared.

Shoin being truly a spoiled noble had never been confronted with the dangers of a hollow without his guards.

He stood cowering as the beast growled then reared his hand preparing to attack him.

When suddenly a blast of energy is felt, knocking him several yards away causing him to land on the ground hard.

He looked up from where he lay hurt and heard 'you really are weak, no wonder Shia Sama wants you married off so quickly'

Shoin's eyes are large as he looks up saying, 'What the hell are you doing here!'

The voice saying, 'Other than saving your ass, it is none of your concern … and heed this warning stay out of my way!'

With those words the person vanishes.

* * *

**_Shoin Kasumioji_**

As Ami Sama and I talked, my Hollow detector suddenly went off.

I looked and no one else was in the area but me.

I cringed as I looked at her, because I knew I had no only choice but to take her with me.

I quickly left my body and told my Gigai to follow behind at a safe distant with Ami, while I went ahead to investigate.

I flash stepped to the scene where the hollow was supposed to be and found an injured Shoin Kasumioji (AKA Kasumioji) saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am so glad to see you.'

I quickly approached him and starting to heal him while saying, 'Kasumioji Sama, what are you doing here?'

He replied saying, 'I have an appointment.'

My eyes shot up at him saying, 'what… an appointment, where are your guards… this is a very dangerous place to be running alone'

As I spoke my words Ami Sama and my Gigai approached, she looked down and saw Kasumioji, then said, 'Shoin Sama what happened to you'

He looked to her with excitement boldly saying, 'Ami Sama, I was attacked by a hollow, I defeated it but not before getting hurt…as you see Hitsugaya Taicho is healing my wounds.'

She stood there looking at him saying. 'Wow, Shoin Sama you really saw a hollow…. I have not had the chance to see one... my Ni Sama and Ne Sana have forbidden me to go out alone and to be in the area of any Hollow attacks!'

Hearing Ami Sama say the words Ne Sana and Ni Sama I noticed how Kasumioji automatically perked up, as he said, 'They are very wise to forbid such a thing, Hollows are very dangerous.'

I instantly thought he is up to something, he either here to find or meet Akrina Sama.

I had just finished healing him, rejoined my Gigai and stood next to Ami Sama when we heard him say, 'Ami Sama, how is your Ne Sana… you know our clans are very close to finalizing the paperwork needed for the formal betrothal so you can call me Ni Sama.'

Knowing Ami Sama's dislike of the man, I instantly placed my hand on her shoulder.

I felt her tense up as she softly said, 'I am too young to know about the business of betrothals, if it is meant to be that you and my Ne Sana marry so be it, but until then you are not my Ni Sama you are Shoin Sama.'

I could tell from Kasumioji's eyes he did not like her response, but he could not do anything about it because she had a point; he and Akrina Sama were not formally betrothed so he had not claimed Akrina Sama as his woman and therefore could not force Ami Sama to call him Ni Sama.

She then continued by saying, 'given you are a friend and a fellow noble, I invite you to come the house with me to enjoy a meal with me and my Ne Sana.'

She must have read my mind because I needed to know what Kasumioji was up too and the only way to do that was to keep him close.

Having him come with us to the house for dinner was perfect, that way once he left for the evening I could assign Matsumoto to follow him.

He stood and bowed gracefully accepting Ami Sama's invitation.

I then called the Kurosaki household and informed Yuzu Chan that she would be having yet another for dinner.

It was not until we walked into the house did Kasumioji realized that the Ne Sana Ami Sama spoke of was Kuchiki Rukia.

It was so late and he could not back out…

* * *

**_Dinner_**

Everyone had arrived for dinner and we now waited for Karin and Kurosaki Taicho to return, for his part Kasumioji was behaving himself by talking to Ami Sama and Kuchiki Rukia.

Then the door opened and I watched as Karin and Kurosaki Taicho walked into the house they both were soaking wet from the rain and surprised to see so many people in their home.

Before I could walk over to Karin, she disappeared upstairs.

The next time I saw her, she was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt being introduced to Kasumioji.

Once introductions were done we sat down to dinner.

As much as I tried to sit directly across from her found I could not, she had out maneuvered me and now sat across from both me and Kasumioji.

Throughout dinner, I sat and observed how much she had grown over the last eleven (11) months.

Even though she ignored me, she was exceptionally charming and polite.

Her conversations spammed many different topics from of course soccer to education to politics.

She was no longer the girl that tuned you out with earphones and an IPOD, yes she had become more refined and I liked it.

After the meal Yuzu, Ururu and Ami excused themselves, but not before saying, 'Karin Chan, please sit and entertain our guest in conversation while we tend to the dishes.' I hid the smirk on my face as I watched as she glared at them as they walked into the kitchen.

That is when I looked to Kasumioji and found him lustfully looking at Karin, I quickly started becoming angry.

That is when things started to turn ugly.

* * *

**_She is my Woman …_**

Kuchiki Rukia stood and walked into the kitchen I assumed to help Yuzu Chan, Ururu Chan and Ami Sama with the dishes.

Leaving Kurosaki Taicho, Jinta, Hinamori and Matsumoto to witness what was about to happen.

Kurosaki Taicho for his part just sat there grinning at both me and Kasumioji.

I glanced over to see Karin saying to Hinamori and Matsumoto, 'As you are aware Rukia Sama will be getting married soon, so I have made some plans with several girlfriends to celebrate her wedding and would like for you both to join us.'

Kurosaki Taicho's mouth dropped open saying, 'she cannot go out doing girlfriend things with you.'

Knowing the shadow was somewhere in the area, I then looked at her saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho is correct, Kuchiki Rukia should not go off without protection.'

I bit back my raising anger when she looked both Kurosaki Taicho and I in the eye, her voice was calm but full of authority as she said, 'Yes she can and she will… now what you will do is provide the protection necessary for us to go out and enjoy ourselves!'

I watched as she stood from the table saying, 'tomorrow evening, we are going out just us girls!'

I was about to respond to her words when she then turned and looked at Kasumioji, who still sat there lusting at her, saying, 'your staring is rude and annoying …is there something you want to say to me.'

I suddenly found myself struggling to maintain my calm as Kasumioji's eyes slowly glazed over her body starting from her feet all the way to her eyes.

I felt the color drain from my eyes and my temper began to rise, as my mind screamed, "That is my woman; no one does that but me!"

Knowing Kurosaki Taicho, Karin or Yuzu Chan would not tolerate any violence in their home I swallowed hard and bit back my anger.

Karin started to walk toward the kitchen while saying, 'Once again your staring is rude and annoying'

Kasumioji, stood up from the table, quickly ran to her and grabbed her arm saying, 'Karin Chan do you have a boyfriend?'

I could only sit there and grip the table, as I watched and listened to Kasumioji's advances toward Karin.

While Kurosaki Taicho sat there knowing what I was going through swallowed his laughter leaving a smirk on his face.

I watched as Karin looked at Kasumioji then glared at the hand which lay upon her arm.

Seeing that she did not care for his touch he quickly removed his hand as he again asked, 'Karin Chan do you have a boyfriend?'

I held my breath as I sat there looking at her not knowing what she would say.

Her face had a blank look as she said, 'I don't know.'

My eyes grew large as my mouth dropped open, my mind screamed saying, 'What do you mean … you don't know… I am sitting right here… I am your boyfriend!'

My mind snapped back to what was happening in front of me as Kasumioji looked at Karin saying, 'what do you mean'

I listened closely as she softly replied, 'I don't know …briefly I thought I did have a boyfriend…but now.'

For the first time all evening, she looked at me and for a split second our eyes locked.

For that split sec I saw the hurt that I had caused in her eyes, and knew I needed to be alone with her and tell her how I felt.

I watched as she sighed and pulled her hand from Kasumioji's grip while softly saying, 'it is complicated.'

Again my temper began to flair as Kasumioji looked into her eyes and again took her hand while saying, 'Complicated….. So, I guess I will not be the first man to tell you just how beautiful you are?'

I could not believe what happened next…

Karin stood there with a blank look in her eyes and was seriously thinking about the question put before her.

I sat there and thinking hard did I tell her she was beautiful, and as the answer popped in my head she said, 'hummm come to think of it no man one other than my father and my Ni Sama has ever told me I was beautiful… So I guess you would be the first man to say it to me… thank you for the compliment.'

I dropped my eyes because she was right I thought she was beautiful but never told her she was beautiful.

I never really had time to tell her.

I raised my eyes in time to see Kasumioji hold unto her hand and kissed it while saying, 'If no man has ever told you these things he is a Baka and I am proud to be the first to do so.'

It was the smile she gave him before walking into the kitchen with Momo and Matsumoto that caused me to finally lose it.

I jumped up, knocking the chair over and reached over to grab the man by the collar, only to be intercepted by Kurosaki Taicho's arm taking my shoulder while he loudly said, 'Toushirou let's take a walk outside.'

* * *

**_Along awaited conversation_**

Kurosaki Taicho, and I walked out the front door leaving Jinta in the dining room talking to an oblivious Kasumioji, the man had no idea how close I came to killing him.

It had stopped raining and the air was fresh and clean, we had walk in silence for a few moments before Kurosaki Taicho said to me, 'You really love her… don't you.'

I took a cleansing breath and looked to him saying, 'yes, I do'

He grinned as he said 'just what are your intentions toward Karin Chan'

As we walked I looked at him saying, 'I wish to have Karin in the 10th with me'

He stopped walking and looked at me, his face serious as he said, 'No, she will be in the 5th with me'

I looked at him saying, 'months ago she and I had discussed her coming to the 10th'

He replied saying, 'Toushirou, things have changed since then, I am now Taicho of the 5th and I unlike Byakuya want my sister close to me.'

I stood there looking at him, I understood his point but she was my woman and I wanted her with me.

He patted my shoulder then said, 'Toushirou, let's put the division question on hold, because in the end it is truly Karin's decision where she wants to go.'

I looked at him, and was surprised that he would leave this decision to Karin.

I stood there thinking how much he really changed, just months ago this same man, because of his bad joke nearly caused me to kill Hiyori.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind and nodded in agreement saying, 'Hai, Karin will decide where is she would like to go.'

He then said with a serious face, 'So is there something you would like to ask me'

I stood in front of him looking straight in his eyes saying, 'Hai, there is'

* * *

**_Toushirou faces Karin_**

After my discussion with Kurosaki Taicho and sending Matsumoto along with Hinamori out to follow Kasumioji, it seemed like everyone suddenly disappeared leaving no one in the house but Karin, Ami and myself.

I thought this must be the opportunity in which Yuzu Chan spoke about earlier.

I walked outside to the backyard and watched as Karin started to work with Ami on her fighting skills.

As I watched her I thought about what just happened with Kasumioji when he asked if she had a boyfriend, how she said, "she did not know if she had a boyfriend and our relationship was complicated."

Thinking about it my heart dropped.

I kept watching her.

I sighed with gratitude thinking at least she did not reject me and call me nothing more than a friend.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her say to me, 'staring is rude and annoying.'

I looked at her saying, 'Karin, are you not going to ask if there is something I want to say to you?'

She turned her back to me saying, 'Toushirou, you have never had problems speaking to me before, why must I now ask you if there is something you wish to say to me.'

Hearing her words, my hopes that she and I could work this out soared, it must have shown on my face because when she glanced over at me, she rolled her eyes and went back to working with Ami Sama.

It was at that moment I heard Kurosaki Domo's voice call for Ami to help him in the Clinic.

Ami looked up at me then to Karin laughed then quickly ran into the house.

Karin looked as if she would run into the house after Ami, so I quickly stepped in her path blocking her escape.

Just then I heard music coming from inside the house it was a song that I had heard several times since arriving and it reminded of my feelings for Karin.

**_Music:_**

**_There goes my baby… (Oo girl look at you)…You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…There goes my baby…Loving everything you do…Oo girl look at you_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dance with me _**

I stared into her eyes, as I carefully stepped closer to her.

Karin being Karin stood her ground not backing down from me as I approached her.

I carefully raised my hand to her neck and tenderly started lifting the golden chain up from under her shirt until the necklace I placed around her neck months ago was revealed.

As I laid it correctly around her neck for all to see, I still had not spoken a word and nor had my eyes left hers eyes.

The music continued to play in the background as I put my hand around her waist and pulled her into my arms and started dancing with her.

**_Music:_**

**_Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out…..When you be putting your heels on….I swear your body's so perfect baby….How you work it baby yea….I love the way that you be poking it out….Girl give me something to feel on…So please believe we gone be twerking it out….By the end of the night baby…I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face….Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing…Not even for a minute…And I'll sit here long as it takes…To get you all alone..But as soon as you come walking my way…You gon hear me say… There goes my baby (oo girl look at you)….You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl….There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do….Oo girl look at you_**

My lips touched her ear as I said, 'I am fool to have not stood proudly and told all who asked about our relationship… I am so sorry.'

I felt her tremble as I held her close and kissed her ear as I continued saying, 'Please … please forgive me… there is no other woman that can take your place in my heart.'

In the back of my mind, I knew I should just confront her face to face in a discussion, but I could not risk losing her; so I choose to grovel by seduction.

I felt her stiffen, take a deep breath and pull from me just a little, her eyes locked unto mine as she said, 'Toushirou just what is our relationship and what do I mean to you?'

I pulled her close saying, 'Please don't leave me…I know I should have told you, how beautiful you are … but I am here now.'

Again she started to pull away her eyes turned sad as she said, 'As you saw earlier anyone can tell me I am beautiful, that does not answer the question I put before you'

while keeping our eyes locked, with one hand I held unto her tighter, with the other I softly stroked her face saying, 'You are my one and only girlfriend… you are the first thing I think about in the morning, the last thing I think about before I fall to sleep at night, you are all that I dream about… I love you and want to be with you just we discussed months ago on the roof.'

Her eyes suddenly glassed over as if in shock, her lips trembled as she said, 'what about...'

I moved close to her saying, 'there is no one for me but you' then I kissed her before she said could say another word.

**_Music:_**

**_I get the chills whenever I see your face…And you in the place girl…Feel like I'm in a movie baby…I'm like oowee baby oh…Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist  
Can I get a taste girl…No need to keep this baby…I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl…..I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands…Around your waist and kiss your face…Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing…Not even for a minute…And I'll sit here long as it takes…To get you all alone…But as soon as you come walking my way…You gon hear me say…There goes my baby (oo girl look at you)…You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…There goes my baby…Loving everything you do…Oo girl look at you_**

As I kissed her, I was relieved to feel her arms go around my neck and her mouth open accepting my kiss.

**_Music:_**

**_And girl I feel like it's our first time…Everytime we get together…Baby loving you feels better than…Everything, anything…Put on my heart you don't need a ring…And I promise our time away won't change my love…There goes my baby (oo girl look at you)…You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…There goes my baby…Loving everything you do…Oo girl look at you_**

Just as our kiss began to deepen my cell phone rang…

My mind screamed, "NO… No... No... Not now"

I held on to her as I pulled from her and asked my phone… an emotional Momo yelled "Shirou Chan … it is Rangiku …she has been hurt, you must come now… we are Inoue San's apartment!'

As the music fated away in the background I looked over to Karin, in time to hear her cell phone sound off.

**_Ringtone:_**

'**_Kill em with the sound kill, em kill em with the sound…Hit em with the frequency….Shoot em with the base shoot, shoot em with the base…Super mega frequency  
Kick em with the drum, kick em kick em with the drum…Get em with the melody…Beat em with the beat, beat em beat em with the beat….Super mega frequency  
In the Electric City, Electric City….Electric City, Electric City…Kill em'_**

She stepped away from me as she raised the phone to her ear, I don't know if what I saw was real or not, but for a quick second it looked like her eyes flashed a golden color then back to ebony as her Reisatu shot up.

I stepped over to her and pulled her close saying, 'What is it…What is wrong.'

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply and lower her reisatu then kissed me saying, 'It is Nothing… your issues are urgent compare to mine.'

I tilted her head up and looked into her eyes saying, 'No you are important too, what is it?'

She looked at me, her eyes where soft as she said, 'Do you really love me?'

I looked at her saying, 'Yes.'

She smiled saying, 'that is all I needed to hear, I promise we will talk about what has me upset but for now it can wait.'

She softly kissed my lips, then pulled out of my arms and began to walk into the house saying, 'Please hurry, go and see about Rangiku San…I need to go and check on Ami and Dad.'

I stood watching her walk in to the house, just before she entered she stopped and glanced back at me, her sincere voice saying, 'Toushirou I love you, please no matter what … please remember I have always loved you and always will…'

I replied by saying, 'I love you too Karin' and then I quickly ran out the back gate.

As I ran to Inoue San's apartment, my mind thought about Karin's words, "Toushirou I love you, please no matter what … please remember I have always loved you and always will."

When I reached the front of the apartment building, I suddenly felt a strong feeling of déjà vu; I heard those same words in a dream.

I stood in the front the door shook off the feeling and quickly walked into the apartment to find Matsumoto laying on the floor surrounded by Momo, Renji, Kurosaki Taicho, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Kun, Sato Kun and Inoue San who was healing her….

My only words upon seeing the sight before me was, 'What the hell happened and where is Shoin Kasumioji!'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

I am sorry it is a long chapter but there was no way to shorten it…

Music:

'**_There goes my baby'…Usher Raymond _**

Ringtone:

**_Electric City ~ Black Eyed Peas_**

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her side… Her Secret

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	35. Her side… Her Secret

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 35: Her side… Her Secret

* * *

**_Rangiku San_**

Hinamori paced nervously outside the girly bar waiting for Matsumoto, she looked down and sighed saying, 'It has been fifteen (15) minutes where is she?'

She stops in her tracks when she sees Shoin Kasumioji.

He walks out the bar with a veiled woman, she assumes is Akrina Sama.

She watches as he pulls the woman into his arms, carefully lifts her veil exposing her lips and kisses her.

The couple then held their loving embrace as they walked arm in arm down the street.

A shocked Hinamori then turned to see Matsumoto stumble from the bar, holding her blood stain head.

She runs across the street grabs hold of Matsumoto screaming, 'Rangiku San, what happen!'

Matsumoto takes a moment then stands as she looks around saying, 'Where did those two go?'

Hinamori points down the street toward the couple saying, 'They are there.'

Matsumoto projects from her Gigai, and tells it to go to Inoue's apartment and report that Shoin Sama has met up Akrina Sama and she and Hinamori are following them!'

Hinamori projects from her Gigai, then she and Matsumoto quietly follow Shoin and Akrina.

The couple turns the corner with Matsumoto and Hinamori following close behind.

Matsumoto and Hinamori walk around a corner and Shoin and Akrina are nowhere to be found.

Matsumoto and Hinamori both stand looking at each other baffled as to how the couple could have vanished, within seconds they are suddenly confronted by six (6) Men dressed in the uniform of the Shiba Royal guard.

One of the guards steps forward saying, 'Vice Captain Matsumoto, you stand accused of spying for the Shadow Organization with the intent to kill Akrina Sama...we have been ordered to kill you!'

Before Matsumoto can react she is hit with a blast from an unknown weapon and falls to the ground.

Hinamori screams, 'Rangiku San' and rushes over to her…

* * *

**_Yuzu Kurosaki_**

At that same moment across town, Yuzu and Ururu walk out of a store and approach Jinta who sits on a bench smiling up at his intended wife.

He starts to grin mischievously as he watches Yuzu as she beams happily while dancing around the sidewalk holding an unseen garment in her hands.

He laughs as he jokingly says, 'Yuzu, you know it is bad luck to dance around with your wedding dress like that.'

She looks up at him saying, 'What do you mean, it is in a garment bag you cannot see it!'

He stands, walks over to her and grabs her by the waist pulling her into his arms while saying in a teasing tone, 'You may drop it'

Yuzu stands looking up at her intended husband, with a serious face saying, 'don't joke around like that... you may jinx me!'

Ururu looks at the man, who all her life has been like a little brother to her and shakes her head saying, 'Jinta, she is right ... cut it out!'

He pulls a pouting Yuzu closer into his arms saying, 'Come on Yuzu, you know I was just teasing… I have waited years to have you as my wife… do you really think I would want something to interfere now.'

Yuzu starts smile, when a scary voice is heard coming from behind her saying, 'Ah isn't that cute… too bad you will never marry!'

Yuzu, Jinta and Ururu quickly turn around and come face to face with six (6) men all wearing the garments of the Shiba royal guard.

Jinta steps in front of Yuzu saying, 'What is the meaning of this!'

Yuzu's mouth drops as the man says, 'Kurosaki Yuzu, you are accused of conspiring with the shadow with intentions to kill Akrina Sama….therefore by the order of Lady Akrina Shiba… you are sentenced to death.'

Ururu reacts by saying, 'What the hell do you mean?'

The man shouts 'Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down' suddenly two shots of blue fire comes from on the man's hands and hits Yuzu.

* * *

**_Karin & Toushirou_**

Meanwhile back at the Kurosaki Household…

Ami looked up at me then to Toushirou laughed then quickly ran into the house.

I must have looked as if I would run into the house after Ami, because Toushirou quickly stepped in my path.

Just then I heard music coming from inside the house, my mind quickly flashed to Yuzu thinking, "She set me up with Toushirou, and my Dad consigned it…"

**_Music:_**

**_There goes my baby… (Oo girl look at you)…You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…There goes my baby…Loving everything you do…Oo girl look at you_**

I was spellbound as he stood there staring into my eyes.

Before I knew it, he had carefully revealed the necklace he had placed around my neck months ago and had me in his arms dancing.

I heard Shiba say, 'Kurosaki, you are weak how could you allow him to get so close!'

**_Music:_**

**_Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out…..When you be putting your heels on….I swear your body's so perfect baby….How you work it baby yea….I love the way that you be poking it out….Girl give me something to feel on…So please believe we gone be twerking it out….By the end of the night baby…I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands  
Around your waist and kiss your face….Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing…Not even for a minute…And I'll sit here long as it takes…To get you all alone..But as soon as you come walking my way…You gon hear me say… There goes my baby (oo girl look at you)….You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl….There goes my baby  
Loving everything you do….Oo girl look at you_**

His lips touched my ear as he said, 'I am fool to have not stood proudly and told all who asked about our relationship… I am so sorry.'

For so long, I had dreamed of being in his arms and now that it was happening all I could do was tremble.

He held me close and kissed my ear saying, 'Please … please forgive me… there is no other woman that can take your place in my heart.'

Shiba screamed at me saying, 'Kurosaki, he still has not told us his feelings and what our relationship is, and if he does not ….remember you gave your word that you will not only remove that necklace but also turn from Him!'

Hearing her words and realizing what could be lost, my body immediately stiffens as I attempted to pull away from him.

In response to me attempting pull away, he held unto my waist and his eyes locked unto mine, it was then I said, 'Toushirou just what is our relationship and what do I mean to you?

That Baka pulled me close saying, 'Please don't leave me…I know I should have told you, how beautiful you are … but I am here now.'

Shiba laughed saying, 'you see Kurosaki, he has not changed … he avoids the question…you are nothing to him… keep your word and remove the necklace!'

My heart hurt as I started to again pull away him saying, 'As you saw earlier anyone can tell me I am beautiful, that does not answer the question I put before you'

Shiba seeing an opportunity to take over my body, started to pull me into my inner world.

I felt my subconscious start to slip, until suddenly while keeping his eyes locked on mine with one hand Toushirou held unto me tighter, and with the other he softly stroked my face saying, 'You are my one and only girlfriend… you are the first thing I think about in the morning, the last thing I think about before I fall to sleep at night, you are all that I dream about… I love you and want to be with you just we discussed months ago on the roof.'

Feeling his lips brush against my ear as he said those words Shiba and I, both were in shock. My thoughts quickly flashed to him kissing Hinamori and my lips trembled while saying, 'what about...'

Before I could finish, he moved closer to me saying, 'there is no one for me but you' then kissed me.

**_Music:_**

**_I get the chills whenever I see your face…And you in the place girl…Feel like I'm in a movie baby…I'm like oowee baby oh…Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist  
Can I get a taste girl…No need to keep this baby…I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl…..I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands…Around your waist and kiss your face…Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing…Not even for a minute…And I'll sit here long as it takes…To get you all alone…But as soon as you come walking my way…You gon hear me say…There goes my baby (oo girl look at you)…You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…There goes my baby…Loving everything you do…Oo girl look at you_**

The music played in the background as we continued to dance, my body was wrapped securely in his strong arms and his lips were against mine, I found that both Shiba and I were falling…falling in love again with the white haired Taicho.

I could only slide my arms around his neck and accept his kiss.

I never knew until now how much I missed him.

**_Music:_**

**_And girl I feel like it's our first time…Everytime we get together…Baby loving you feels better than…Everything, anything…Put on my heart you don't need a ring…And I promise our time away won't change my love…There goes my baby (oo girl look at you)…You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl…There goes my baby…Loving everything you do…Oo girl look at you_**

Just as our kiss began to deepen his cell phone rang…

I hid my smile, when I saw the irritation in his eyes as he pulled from me and asked his phone… I then heard an emotional Momo yelled "Shirou Chan … it is Rangiku …she has been hurt, you must come now… we are Inoue San's apartment!'

As the music fated away in the background my cell phone sounded off.

**_Ringtone:_**

'**_Kill em with the sound kill, em kill em with the sound…Hit em with the frequency….Shoot em with the base shoot, shoot em with the base…Super mega frequency  
Kick em with the drum, kick em kick em with the drum…Get em with the melody…Beat em with the beat, beat em beat em with the beat….Super mega frequency  
In the Electric City, Electric City….Electric City, Electric City…Kill em'_**

It was Ururu's ringtone.

I stepped away from him and answered.

Before I could say anything, I heard an upset Ururu say, 'Karin Chan… we have been attacked by imposers dressed as Lady Shiba's Royal guard… Yuzu needs you to come and heal her… she is with the Vizards... Hiyori is coming now to escort you...Hurry'

Hearing my twin was attacked and how lay hurt in need of me to come and heal her, my reisatu shot up…my mind screamed, 'The Shadow Organization, will pay for this attack against Yuzu.'

Toushirou was instantly by my side pulling me close saying, 'What is it…What is wrong.'

As much as I wanted and needed to tell him about the connection between Akrina and myself, to tell him how I needed his help to capture the shadow; hearing about Yuzu and Matsumoto being hurt I found I could not.

My gut told me to wait and find out what happened first, my gut told me the same assailants probably attacked both Matsumoto and Yuzu and if what Ururu said was true someone was trying to implicate Akrina.

I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and lower my reisatu then kissed him saying, 'It is Nothing… your issues are urgent compare to mine.'

Toushirou tilted my head up and looked into my eyes saying, 'No you are important too, what is it?'

Hearing I was important, made my heart soar, I looked at him, saying, 'Do you really love me?'

His teal eyes soften as he looked at me saying, 'Yes.'

I felt a new strength run through my veins, as I smiled saying, 'that is all I needed to hear, I promise we will talk about what has me upset but for now it can wait.'

I softly kissed his lips, then pulled out of his arms and began to walk into the house saying, 'Please hurry, go and see about Rangiku San…I need to go and check on Ami and Dad.'

He stood watching me walk in to the house, just before I entered the house I stopped and glanced back at him, saying, 'Toushirou I love you, please no matter what … please remember I have always loved you and always will…'

He replied by saying, 'I love you too Karin' and then quickly ran out the back gate.

I walked into the house and was met by my dad, his face held no emotion.

An upset Ami Sama ran into my arms and looked up at me with tears running down her face saying, 'Akrina Nee Sana, this time they have gone too far…They hurt Yuzu Nee Sana!'

I held her close and hugged my father, then I closed my eyes and concentrated on Yuzu, I called her name but she did not answer.

She was unconscious, I then sense her pulse and it was racing but stable.

I opened my eyes sighed saying, 'she is unresponsive, and her pulse is racing but stable.'

I then looked at my dad saying, 'Hiyori is coming for me … I will take Ami and go to Yuzu.'

* * *

**_Karin leaves and Akrina returns_**

As we walked into the clinic Dad told me what I had already suspected, that the assailants that attacked Matsumoto also wore the uniform of Lady Shiba's royal guard.

What I did not know, was that the two attacks happened at the same time; therefore there where at least twelve (12) assailants running around possibility looking for Ami Sama.

I stepped behind a curtain projected from my body and started to put on the resitua blocking garments of Lady Akrina to include the veil.

I stood looking in the mirror at my reflection, my heart was heavy as I pulled out one of the pills Uncle Kisuke gave me to create Akrina's reisatu and stared at it.

As I looked at it, I suddenly felt cheated.

Karin Chan had just reunited with Toushirou and now because of the Shadow Organization's attack Karin Chan had to now become Akrina.

Karin Chan could not return until the pills wore off and that would take two (2) days.

As I stood there fighting the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes, my father walked up behind me and pulled me into his arms saying, 'Soon Akrina and Karin both will walk together as one… just be patient.'

I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead saying, 'I have faith that Toushirou loves you and he will accept that you are Akrina…. You also need to have faith in him.'

I replied saying, 'Hai, I have faith' I then took a deep breath and put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it.

I checked the voice modification device, secured it with Haburi Naka between my hair and veil, and then stepped back into my body.

I again looked at myself in the mirror, this time praying that I would be given the opportunity to deal with those responsible for these attacks.

I turned from the mirror and walked back into the main area of the clinic where I found Hiyori waiting for me.

* * *

**_Yuzu and Karin's Powers_**

As I raced with Hiyori and Ami to the Vizard's warehouse, I thought of Yuzu and how at times such as this I wish I had the power to sense when she was in danger.

Ever since becoming shinigami, Yuzu and I had found out the limitations of the powers we shared.

We still had a telepathic link and could communicate at will, but only she could sense when I was in danger or upset.

I had asked Uncle Kisuke about this and he replied that because Yuzu was not a Vizard and did not have an inner hollow, she was a pure soul and her shinigami powers were different.

Her powers were in tuned to her feelings, therefore she could not only sense me when I was in danger, but also pin point my location regardless of whether I was in the human world or Soul Society.

For my part, I had the power of the Shiba, I could heal and eventually as my powers mature, I will be able to destroy.

For a long time I really did think about the differences in our powers, I was just thankful that I could no longer tap into her powers and drain them as I did when I fought Ich-nii.

It is only now, as I am running to her side that I realize just how much it hurts that I did not have the ability to sense that she needed me by her side when this happened.

We had just turned the corner,my thoughts were interrupted.

I suddenly sensed 6 strong reisatu ahead of us and came to a complete stop.

* * *

**_Encounter _**

I motioned everyone to keep silent and step into the shadows, I then sensed another reisatu appear and it was Renji, we overheard as he shouted; 'Hitsugaya Taicho has ordered that we find Akrina Sama.'

Hearing Toushirou's orders my eyes became large, then I heard another man say, 'what do we do if we find her?'

Renji's voice was harsh as he said, 'we arrest her and take her back to Seireitei where she will be imprisoned until she stands trial for crimes against the Gotei 13!'

Hiyori looked at me and grinned saying, 'Akrina, we can easily take them.'

I just looked at her saying, 'Patience Hiyori, we must be careful, the fight is not with them.'

I quickly took my Gikongan pill, separated from my body then attached my voice modification device and veil.

I looked to my artificial soul who now controlled Karin Chan's body saying, 'if we are stopped you are to continue on and take Ami to the Vizards… you will protect her at all cost!'

I then turned to Ami, I could tell she was about to protest so I quickly raised my hand and placed a finger on her lips saying, 'Ami you are a Shiba and I am your Clan Leader… you will follow my orders to the letter.'

Her eyes grew large as I continued saying, 'You will go with my body to the vizards… you will tell Shinji Sama where Hiyori and I are …and then you will take your place by Yuzu Chan's side and watch over her.'

Again she looked at me this time with fear and concern, until I said, 'I have no intention of going with those men …I have no intention of killing innocent people… my intention is go and heal Yuzu Chan and to accomplish all of these things, I will need the help of the others so you must go… do you understand?'

I could tell she was fighting the tears in her eyes as she nodded saying, 'Hai Nee Sana, just be careful.'

I kissed her forehead then looked over to Hiyori and nodded, we then continued with our journey and just as expected when we turned the corner we were confronted by Renji and six (6) shinigami wearing the 10th division designation on their arms.

* * *

**_I don't want to hurt you …but you're in my way_**

We immediately became surrounded by Toushirou's men, Renji stepped forward and arrogantly said to me, 'Akrina Sama, you are under arrest and will come with us back to Seireitei, when you will be imprisoned until your trial.'

I remained silent as I looked at him thinking, "as if I would allow you to touch me let alone imprison me."

I turned to my body saying, 'Karin Chan this does not involve you, please take Ami away from here.'

Renji stepped up to my body saying, 'I am sorry Karin Chan, you must stay here until Hitsugaya Taicho arrives.'

Just as I started to step up to Renji to argue the point of Karin Chan staying there with Ami, one of the others grabbed my arm saying, 'you are not to move.'

I reacted by throwing the shinigami across the street and into a building, I then turned to my body and nodded.

My body picked up Ami and ran, just as two shinigami started to give chase Hiyori and I both attacked knocking them unconscious.

Renji Screamed, "Karin Chan Stop!"

He was about to go after her when I stepped in his path saying, 'your business is with me not Karin Chan or Ami Sama.'

Renji looked at me with angry eyes saying, 'You will pay for that', he then motioned the shinigami to surround us.

Hiyori and I now stood back to back.

She looked to the five (5) shinigami which surrounded us, then smirked saying, 'Akrina Sama who would have ever thought you and I would be standing together!'

I could only laugh as I glanced at her saying, 'Hiyori Sama…you are getting soft.'

I then glared at the men surrounding us saying, 'I don't want to hurt you... but you're in my way!'

Renji stepped back and arrogantly said, 'Take them!'

I whispered to Hiyori, saying 'please do not kill them.' She replied saying, 'I cannot promise I won't … but I will try!'

It only took moments to defeat the four shinigami in front of us, then we both turned toward Renji it was at that moment Toushirou appeared next to Renji with Hyourinmaru in hand.

I held my head high as I stepped forward and in a commanding voice said, 'I have been accused of a crime of which I am innocent of, someone has been injured and in need of my assistance I must go to their aid, I don't have time for this… so once again ..I don't want to hurt you...but you're in my way!'

* * *

**_I am innocent_**

I watched as Renji told everything to Toushirou, but it was when Renji told Toushirou that Karin Chan was involved that I knew it just got ugly.

Hearing Karin Chan's name Toushirou's teal eyes turned cold as he said to me, 'Where is Karin Chan… What have you done… If she gets hurt I will kill you!'

If things were not bad enough, Hiyori took the opportunity to aggravate Toushirou by saying, 'You have shown that you are fickle when it comes to women and have no true feeling for Karin Chan… so stop pretending you do!'

Hearing her words he moved quickly and struck her down saying, 'Karin is my girlfriend, which makes her mine…I will protect what is mine!'

I rushed over to Hiyori.

She was not hurt just dazed, she looked at me and whispered, 'Is it true… is he your boyfriend'

I then looked to her whispering, 'Please now is not the time for this…do you forget Yuzu is waiting for me!'

She pulled from me then stood quietly glaring at both Hitsugaya and me

I stood and looked over to see an emotional Toushirou looking at me as if he was about to kill me, I then said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Karin Chan is fine, she summoned me to come and to assist her with a personal matter… As we were on route we were abruptly stopped'

I looked to Renji and the fallen Shinigami then continued by saying, 'because we were not allow to peacefully pass, to ensure their safety I asked her to take Ami Sama and leave.'

I then attempted to walk by him and leave.

He harshly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him saying, 'Why did you send your royal guards to attack Matsumoto and Hinamori!'

I tried to pull from him as I said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, you are my protector, how could you think I would attack your sister and vice Captain?'

He pushed me away from him saying, 'I cannot be your protector when you play games with me and those I love.'

He then pointed Hyourinmaru at me in a cold voice saying, 'You will take me to Karin, and then you will go to Seireitei where you will stand trial for the crimes against the Gotei 13 more to the point against the 10th Division.'

I stood and looked at him softly saying, 'I am sorry I cannot take to you to Karin Chan…I am innocent of the crimes against the 10th …Someone has been injured that is need of my healing, I must go to them before they die, so I cannot go with you to Seireitei, you are my protector and I will not fight you …I ask that you please step aside and let me pass.'

For a moment Toushirou looked as if he would let me pass, until Renji attacked me, by firing a medium level Shakkaho at me saying, 'Taicho don't fall for her sweet words, she is to be taken to stand trial…I will take her!'

As I side step the balls of red energy, a blast came from out of nowhere and hit me in my chest.

As I fell toward the ground I heard an excited voice as it shouts, 'No one person shall have so much power…Now die you Shiba Witch.'

As I hit the ground, I looked up in time to see Toushirou as he attacked a man dressed in my royal guard uniform holding some form of weapon.

Hiyori was instantly at my side holding me as I lay there the pain was unbearable.

My hands and eyes went to my chest, I saw so much of my blood spilling to the ground.

I looked up to Hiyori and saw the anger in her eyes, as her hollow mask start to form I quickly said, 'don't … our fight is not with them.'

I suddenly felt the familiar warmth of Hachi's Kin start to wrap around my body, I looked over to see Shinji looking at me with concern eyes, I could only say, 'Save Yuzu Chan '

Then darkness…

* * *

**_Her secret revealed_**

One hour later...

Shinji, Ami and the Vizards watch as Hachi and Hison Shiba both attempt to heal Yuzu and Akrina.

Yuzu is almost stable, but Akrina is too weak her condition is bad and unless something is done she will die.

Hison looks to Shinji saying, 'Akrina was hit with that Kasumioji weapon which removed all reisatu from her body. Our powers are not strong enough to save her; we will need Inoue San to heal her.'

Hearing they would need Inoue San everyone looks up with caution, Shinji says, 'Hison Sama, there is no way we can bring Inoue San here without Ichigo!'

Hison looks over to his daughter then looks to Shinji saying, 'I cannot allow my daughter to die, don't worry I will deal with Kurosaki Ichigo'

Shinji looks to Hiyori nods and they both vanish.

15 minutes later…

Ichigo, Inoune, Hiyori and Shinji enter into the Vizard warehouse.

Ichigo and Inoue notice it was unusually quite.

As they walk down the steps into the training room they see the vizards encircled around the two figures working hard on two bodies lying lifelessly on mats in front of them.

Inoune runs towards the group; as she approaches the vizards step aside and make way for her to get through.

Ichigo walks toward the scene in front of him.

He sees who he thinks is Karin Chan sitting next to Ami watching the scene as it unfolds in front of them.

His attention quickly turns to the black haired Shinigami wearing a tattered Taicho's Haroi, whose back is to him, healing the body lying in front of him.

He says, 'Yuzu' and quickly starts to run towards the shinigami, he then hears Inoue gasp in shock, then scream, 'Oh my GOD NO!'

He turns toward her and sees tears quickly come to her eyes as she quickly summons Sōten Kisshun and starts to heal the body laying before her.

Ichigo says, 'Inoue what is it.'

Inoue is speechless as she looks over at him then back at the battered body lying in front of her.

She ignores Ichigo, closed her eyes and started to concentrate on healing the injured person.

Ichigo is now curious as to why Inoue had reacted this way and approaches her.

The vizards not knowing his reaction, now took defensive positions around the training room.

Ichigo stops cold as he looks upon the face of the lifeless body lying under Sōten Kisshun's shield and then to the necklace that lies on her bloody chest, confirming in his mind what he sees in front of him is real.

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music:

'**_There goes my baby'…Usher Raymond _**

Ringtone:

**_Electric City ~ Black Eyed Peas_**

As always please review...

Next chapter:

His Side… I am responsible for them both

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	36. His Side… I am responsible for them both

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 36: His Side… I am responsible for them both

* * *

**_Rangiku San_**

I rushed into Inoue San's apartment to find Matsumoto unconscious lying on a mat with the warm glow of Inoue San's shield healing her.

She looked pale and weak.

I looked around the room saying, 'What the hell happened and were the hell is Shoin Kasumioji?'

Hinamori looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Matsumoto was attacked by Akrina Sama's Royal guards!'

My head snapped around as I said, 'What the hell do you mean Akrina Sama's royal guards!'

Hinamori look at me saying, 'They came out of nowhere saying Rangiku San had been found guilty of conspiring with the Shadow organization to kill Akrina Sama… and Akrina Sama had sentenced her to death…then they fired a weapon at her.'

I looked at her saying, 'A weapon…What kind of weapon?'

Hinamori replied saying, ' it looked like a strange looking gun…I have never seen anything like it before.'

I looked to Inoue San and asked what kind of damage was done to Matsumoto.

She looked up at me saying, 'It all but drained all of her Reisatu… even with me healing her it will take weeks for her to recover.'

I stood looking down at Matsumoto thinking, "this is a dangerous weapon, and we need to find out more about it before someone else gets hurt."

At that same moment back at the Shoten, Jinta sits in his room.

He is staring at Yuzu's torn wedding dress which is clutched in his hands.

Urahara walks in and shuts the door behind him…

* * *

**_An Attack on the Shiba Princess_**

Urahara stands looking the man he has raised as a son saying, 'Akrina is on her way to heal Yuzu Chan… so she should be ok.'

Jinta looks up at him, his eyes are swollen from tears, saying, 'Why Kisuke …Why would you not allow me to go be with her.'

Urahara takes a deep sigh saying, 'Jinta… The Vizards are on guard; they are loyal to the Shiba Clan leader and will protect the Shiba Princess.'

Jinta is upset and replies in a demanding tone, 'she is to be my wife… I should be by her side!'

Again Urahara replies saying, 'Yes, but she is also the Shiba Princess and because she has been attacked… they are following protocol and will keep everyone and everything away from her… you will not be allowed near her until Akrina or Hison agrees… please be patient.

Ururu opens the door and walks in saying, 'Jinta, Kisuke is correct… I also want to be there by her side, but right now we can't... we should concentrate on who did this!'

She now stands in front of him saying, 'when Yuzu lay in your arms she said something… what was it?'

Jinta cuts his eyes and gives a defiant stare at the two people in front of him saying, 'I should be by her side.'

Ururu becoming irritated screams, 'JINTA… WHAT DID SHE SAY!'

He clutches the once beautiful dress tighter, closes his eyes and remembers the attack on the woman who is to be his wife…

_Flashback..._

She had gotten upset because I was teasing her about dancing with her wedding dress on the sidewalk.

When I pulled her into my arms, she was pouting as I said, 'Come on Yuzu, you know I was just teasing… I have waited years to have you as my wife… do you really think I would want something to interfere now.'

She started to smile at me, when we heard a voice coming from behind us saying, 'Ah isn't that cute… too bad you will never marry!'

We quickly turned around and found we were surrounded by six men all wearing the garments of the Shiba royal guard.

I protectively stepped up in front of Yuzu saying, 'What is the meaning of this!'

We were all shocked, especially Yuzu when the man said, Kurosaki Yuzu, by the order of Lady Akrina Shiba; you have been found to be conspiring with the shadow and are sentenced to death.'

Ururu stepped up saying, 'what the hell do you mean!'

It was then ball of red energy is shot from on the men's hands and hit Yuzu.

When her body fell into my arms and I all but lost it, until I felt her hand on my shoulder as she pulled herself up.

I pulled her close, my eyes assessing the damage. I was relieved to see that she was a sore but ok.

If she was a normal human that blast would have killed her.

As always when Yuzu sees that I am worried about her, she smiled saying, 'I am fine, the blast did not hit me directly …it hit'

As she spoke, she turned and looked at the garment bag which now laid torn open on the ground and its contents burning.

That is when she lost it.

Her resitua instantly flared causing her beautiful auburn hair to instantly lift off her shoulders as she turned towards the six (6) assailants, her eyes full of rage as she stood pointing at the destroyed wedding dress.

I quietly stood next to her, and put my hands up taking my stance; Ururu stood on the other side her also taking her stance.

Yuzu then lifted her hands as she shouted, 'Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south!'

I could tell by their reaction, the six assailants sent to attack Yuzu never expected to be confronted with the likes of us.

They stood in shock, as a powerful red ball of energy left Yuzu's hands and hit the guard responsible for destroying her dress.

As it energy ball struck its target, she screamed, 'I will destroy you the same way you destroyed my wedding dress!'

Ururu and I each fired off an sōkatsui, the blue blast left our hands taking out four of the guards, leaving one standing.

We started to approach the remaining assailant when two more appeared lead by a dark haired man wearing a small kenseikan in his hair.

I looked over to Yuzu and saw from the expression in her eyes she recognized the man.

As Ururu battled the other assailants, I quickly moved toward Yuzu.

I watched as the man's eyes lit up with excitement as he looked at the puddle of water Yuzu was standing in. He then pointed his finger at a large puddle of water and fired a Tsuzuri Raiden**.**

At that same moment, I pointed my hand to Yuzu and shouted 'Sho!' hitting her with a blast causing her to not only be thrown away from me but the electrified puddle.

I rushed over to her and helped her to her feet saying, 'Yuzu I sorry I had no choice'; she looked up me and smiled saying, "I know'

I was so concerned about her, that I did not notice the man with the small kenseikan standing behind me. As he fired a Byakurai, she pushed me aside and as hit hard by the powerful lightning bolt.

She fell into my arms, I could only hold on her as I looked over her wounds.

I could see she was hurt bad, she looked into my eyes whispering, 'Tell Akrina….Tell Akrina it was Jaen Kuchiki who attacked us' then she passed out in my arms.

I turned around in time to see the man smirk then flash step away.

_End of Flashback…_

Jinta looked up at both Urahara and Ururu, he eyes full of anger saying, 'she took the blast that was meant for me then laid hurt in my arms whispering tell Akrina it was Jaen Kuchiki.'

Hearing the name of the assailant Urahara sighed then picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room; while Ururu hearing the SLC arriving looked to Jinta saying, 'Stay out of sight until we hear from Akrina.'

* * *

**_Arrest Akrina_**

As I stood watching members of the 4th division preparing to carry Matsumoto thru the gate, my thoughts were on Akrina, I knew our relationship was not the best, but never did I think she would do something like this… to have her guards attack Matsumoto.

In my mind I could only ask "what had happened to make her think we were against her?"

'Taicho' I turned to see two members of my division standing before me awaiting my orders. I looked down at Matsumoto's face and to them saying, 'Stay by her side report any changes to me immediately.'

I turned and flash stepped quickly to Urahara's Shoten, for some reason I felt he knew what the hell was going.

As I entered, I was met by Kurosaki Taicho, Hinamori, and, Kuchiki Rukia who were talking with the humans Inoue San, Ishida Kun and Sato Kun.

Kurosaki Taicho quickly turned saying, 'Toushirou, how is she?'

I sighed saying, 'She is stable thanks to Inoue San … the 4th division is taking her back now.'

I leaned against the wall, and once again was in deep thought about Akrina, when Kurosaki said, 'There are two squads out looking for those responsible for the attack on Matsumoto.'

I looked at him saying 'Yes, I have asked Abarai to assist by leading one of the squads, I gave him orders that if he finds Akrina Sama, to arrest her and take her back to Seireitei.'

It was then my cell phone rang it was Abarai reporting that his squad were confronting Hiyori San and Akrina Sama near the warehouse district.

* * *

**_Ambushed_**

I flash stepped to where Abarai was holding Akrina Sama.

When I arrived, I found four members of my division laying on the ground unconscious and Hiyori and Akrina both turning toward Abarai.

I quickly drew Hyōrinmaru and carefully approached them.

Akrina held her head high as she stepped toward Abarai in a commanding voice saying, 'I have been accused of a crime of which I am innocent of, someone has been injured and in need of my assistance I must go to their aid, I don't have time for this… so once again ..I don't want to hurt you...but you're in my way!'

Abarai rolled his eyes and ignored her then turned toward me, and started to report everything that had happened.

Hearing that Karin was involved my eyes turned cold as I looked at Akrina saying, 'Where is Karin Chan… What have you done … If she gets hurt, I will kill you!'

Hiyori looked at me arrogantly saying, 'You have shown that you are fickle when it comes to women and have no true feeling for Karin Chan… so stop pretending you do!'

Hearing her words I lost it and moved in quickly, striking her down while saying, 'Karin is my girlfriend, which makes her mine…I will protect what is mine!'

I stood there in front of her trying to control my anger, watching as Akrina rushed over to assist Hiyori.

Akrina then looked at me softly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Karin Chan is fine, she summoned me to come and to assist her with a personal matter… As we were on route we were abruptly stopped'

I just stood watching her and listening, as she continued saying, 'because we were not allow to peacefully pass, to ensure their safety I asked her to take Ami Sama and leave.'

After providing what I felt was lies, Akrina then attempted to walk around me and leave.

I was so pissed; I harshly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me saying, 'Why did you send your royal guards to attack Matsumoto and Hinamori!'

She tried to pull from me as she said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, you are my protector, how could you think I would attack your sister and vice Captain?'

Again I felt she was lying as I pushed her away from me saying, 'I cannot be your protector when you play games with me and those I love.'

I then pointed Hyourinmaru at her and in a cold voice said, 'You will take me to Karin, and then you will go to Seireitei where you will stand trial for the crimes against the Gotei 13 more to the point against the 10th Division.'

She stood there looking at me, her hands never reaching for her Zanputkou and her voice almost pleading as she said, 'I am sorry I cannot take to you to Karin Chan…I am innocent of the crimes against the 10th …Someone has been injured that is need of my healing, I must go to them before they die, so I cannot go with you to Seireitei, you are my protector and I will not fight you …I ask that you please step aside and let me pass.'

I don't know why, but I started to believe her.

It was then Abarai, that Baka, fired a medium level Shakkaho at Akrina saying, 'Taicho don't fall for her sweet words, she is to be taken to stand trial…I will take her!'

I looked at the man, screaming, 'You BAKA,' then turned with relief to see her side step the balls of red energy.

I started to approach her to ensure she was alright, when a blast came from out of nowhere and hitting her hard sending her to the ground.

I watched in horror as she hit the ground and lay bleeding, I then turned toward an excited voice as it shouted, 'No one person shall have so much power…Now die you Shiba Witch.'

I saw a man dressed in her royal guard uniform holding some form of weapon and attacked.

It was Abarai who kept me from killing the man, he pulled me off the man by saying, 'Taicho, please we need him alive…I will take care if it… go and help Hiyori San with Akrina Sama.'

I quickly flash stepped down to where Akrina lay in Hiyori's arms.

I looked at Hiyori and saw the anger building in her eyes, as her hollow mask start to form; I quickly pulled back until I heard Akrina weakly say, 'don't … our fight is not with them.'

I stunned to see Hiyori drop her head saying, 'Hai'

Suddenly Hachi and Shinji appeared.

As Hachi quickly started to wrap his healing Kin around Akrina's body, I looked over to see Shinji bend down and place his ear to her lips.

I watched as she whispered something to him and then passed out.

He looked to Hachi saying 'we must hurry and take her back so you start to heal her.'

He turned to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho what happened here'.

As we walked over and check on my men and the prisoner who lay in binds on the ground half beaten to death waiting to be taken to Seireitei, I explained all that occurred.

I picked up the weapon which was used on Akrina into my hands saying, 'I will take this to Urahara Kun, and ask him to analyze it.'

Shinji nodded, then pulled out his cell phone, dialed and then to my surprise said, 'Hison Sama, we have problem Akrina Sama has been attacked… she is hurt bad…Yes Hachi is preparing to take her back to start to heal her'

I stood there in shock hearing that my predecessor Shiba Taicho was still alive, instantly so many questions concerning the 10th division filled my head but they all vanished when I looked over at Akrina's Kin covered body.

Suddenly, my heart dropped and I felt that I had failed …I had failed to protect her.

Shinji disconnected his call, walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I have a message for you from Shiba Taicho'

I looked at him not knowing what to expect, I listened as he said, 'Hison Sama said "Don't blame yourself for what has happened…just find out who has done this and bring them to justice!"'

* * *

**_How do you know it was Akrina Sama_**

After ensuring Akrina could safely travel Shinji turned to me stating he would send status on both Akrina and Karin, he then nodded to Hachi and they all vanished.

I turned to Abarai and my men instructing them, to discreetly take the prisoner and back to Seireitei and keep him locked up under a 24 hour guard, until Sotaicho and I could question him.

I then returned to the Shoten…

I entered the Shoten and went directly to Urahara Kun, giving him the weapon asking him to analyze it and get back to me as soon as possible with the information.

Maybe it was me, but I swear the man's eyes lit up with excitement as he disappeared into the back with it.

I turned around and walked back to the front of the Shoten were Kurosaki Taicho, Hinamori, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue San, Sato Kun and Ishida Kun sat talking

Kurosaki looked over at me, as I leaned against the wall, I could tell he already got the news on what had happened with Akrina.

He walked over to me saying, 'Toushirou, you were ambushed…so given the situation it could not have been helped.'

I looked at him saying, 'She stood there telling me she was innocent but I did not listen… only after she is wounded did I finally realize the attacks were used to draw her out.'

It was then Momo said, 'Taicho, do you forget Matsumoto and I saw Akrina Sama earlier with Shoin Sama.'

I looked at her then to Kurosaki saying, 'No... I did not forget… but none of it makes any sense…first she meets Kasumioji Shoin in public, when she knows the shadow organization is looking for her and possibly Ami Sama.'

Kurosaki looked at me saying, 'Yes that is odd, because when I spoke to her, she made it a point to tell me, because Ami was staying with Rukia and my family she felt it was too dangerous and she would not come here.'

He turned to Hinamori saying, 'Momo are you sure it was Akrina Sama you saw with Shoin Sama?'

I then noticed as Urahara Kun and Ururu San quietly walked into the room and stood back watching.

All eyes were on Momo when she said, 'Yes, I saw them walkout of that disgusting place, stop kiss, then walk down the street.'

Ururu stepped up saying, 'Vice Captain Momo, can you tell us what Akrina Sama's face looked like?'

Momo replied, 'what do you mean… what does her face look like?'

Ururu stood there, her eyes intense, as she said, 'You told us she kissed Shoin Sama, so when they kissed did you not see her face?'

Hinamori quietly replied, 'No I did not… she wore her veil…Shoin lifted her veil and kissed her.'

Ururu then said, 'you did not see her face, so how do you know it was Akrina Sama?'

Hearing her question everyone turned and looked at her, I then remembered Akrina Sama and Raven had a relationship.

I looked into her eyes saying, 'Ururu San do you know Akrina Sama?'

She looked at me saying, 'Yes, I know her.'

Everyone then gasped, I then said, 'what is your and Raven's relationship with Akrina Sama?'

Kurosaki looked at Ururu then me, his voice on the edge of anger saying, 'Toushirou, Karin Chan has a relationship with Akrina and you knew!'

I glanced over to him saying, 'while touring the Shiba compound, Matsumoto and I overheard one of Akrina Sama's young students, who apparently has a crush on Raven, ask Akrina Sama if he could accompany her next time she came to the human world for supplies and see her…I was going to talk to Karin about this tonight but I was interrupted before I had the chance.'

I thought, I saw a smirk on Ururu Chan's face as I spoke the words "I was interrupted", but I shook it off then said, 'Ururu San, please tell us about the relationship you and Karin have with Akrina.'

* * *

**_Akrina's Friendship_**

I watched as Ururu Chan looked over to Urahara Kun, as if for approval then take a deep breath and say, 'We are all friends…Akrina Chan, Karin Chan, Yuzu Chan, Hiyori Chan and I'

Hearing those names in the same sentence left me shocked, I instantly looked over at Kurosaki Taicho and he too looked baffled that those five women could be friends.

Amazingly Kurosaki Taicho recovered before I did and said, 'How the hell did you five become friends!'

Ururu Chan looked at him and chuckled lightly saying, 'Well you already know Karin Chan, Yuzu Chan and have been friends for years!'

Kurosaki Taicho step towards her saying, 'Get to the point Ururu, I am not in the mood!'

Urahara Kun stepped up saying, 'Ururu'

Ururu Chan let out a sigh saying, 'Hai Kisuke.'

She then looked to Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'I am sorry'

She then sat at the table saying, 'When we went to Todai, I don't know if you were aware but in order to ensure Karin Chan's powers were under control Hiyori decided to accompany us for a month… even though Karin and Hiyori fought all the time, you could tell they are good friends …. And Yuzu Chan… who cannot be friends with her, she became like the mother of the group.'

I felt my eyes grow large as I said, 'So you met Akrina Sama at the university.'

She looked at me saying, 'Yes…it was while we were at Todai that Karin Chan introduced us to Akrina Chan.'

Kurosaki jumped in saying, 'How did they meet?'

Ururu looked to him saying, 'I cannot say exactly… that is something you should ask Karin Chan or Akrina Chan… but with time Akrina Chan quickly became a part of our group.'

Ururu sat playing with her fingers as she said, 'When it came time for Akrina Chan to go to Soul Society and take her place as Shiba Clan leader, she became nervous…. Karin Chan told her not to worry because if the tenth division Taicho were to step up and take on his responsibilities as the protector of the Shiba Clan leader…'

She then looked at me saying, 'then you Hitsugaya Taicho would protect her and she would be fine.'

All eyes were on Ururu as she continued speaking, 'After spending time with her people … it was clear to us that Akrina Chan made it her mission to build up her people and give them a better life… so when she returned for classes, we all talked to her on what we could do to help …. After brain storming it was decided that we would help her by gathering supplies for her school, seeds for their farms, and anything else she would need and send them to the Shiba Manor by way of courier.'

Hearing this I again became stunned to learn that not only Karin, but Yuzu, Hiyori and Ururu were working so closely with Akrina.

Then Hinamori asked, 'Ururu San why didn't Akrina Sama just tell Hitsugaya Taicho about her relationship with Karin Chan?'

Hearing the question my eyes focused on Ururu.

Ururu's eyes were now fixed on me as she said, 'Actually, I did ask Akrina Sama why she would not tell you the connection between she and Karin Chan.'

My eyes now were large as she continued by saying, 'Akrina Chan screamed at me saying … "NO… that she took her position as Shiba Clan Leader seriously and the relationship between the Shiba Clan leader and its protector must be based on trust between them… not based on the relationship between Toushirou Kun and Karin Chan"

She continued by saying, 'Karin Chan also agreed that the 10th Division Taicho should not know, because she would not have her relationship with him interfere with his duties as the Shiba Clan leader's protector!'

Ururu chuckled lightly as she said, 'we all were stunned that they both were so stubborn about keeping their relationships with you separate and private from each other.'

Suddenly her eyes turned tense and accusing as she said, 'It was not until Akrina Chan returned to Todai unexpectedly that we knew something was wrong between you … she would not talk about it, but what we saw in her eyes was sadness…she only said, that you would no longer be her protector.'

Momo again spoke up saying, 'So why if Akrina Sama was no longer going to have Hitsugaya Taicho as her protector, why is his still her protector!"

My attention stayed focused on Ururu as she said, 'It was Karin Chan…. her strong belief that Hitsugaya Taicho would stand by his duty as the Shiba Clan leader's protector that changed her mind….. We could tell Akrina was apprehensive about keeping him, but she agreed to work harder to get along with him and keep him as her protector.'

Hearing Ururu talk about how much Karin believed in me caused me to drop my eyes in shame.

It was then I heard Hiyori's voice coming from the open Shoten door, it cracked with emotion and sarcasm as she said, 'Hum… How can you be her protector…when you dislike her to the point that you threaten to kill her.'

I turned and snapped at her saying, 'I am her protector…and I don't total dislike her, it is only because I felt she put Karin's life in danger that I threatened her!'

Shinji quickly stepped forward looking at Hiyori saying, '**ENOUGH**… now is not the time for your bickering!'

Kurosaki Taicho quickly stood up saying, 'Shinji why are you here?'

* * *

**_Help …_**

I watched as Shinji stood before us, his eyes were intense as he said, 'Hison Sama has sent us to ask Inoue San to come and save his daughter's life…'

I quickly stood up saying, 'Do you mean she is…'

Hiyori looked at me, her eyes full of emotion as she said, 'Akrina Sama is dying…Hison Sama and Hachi both have been trying to stabilize her but they cannot, she is getting weaker and weaker.'

Shinji then looked to Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'Right now Hison is trying to heal Yuzu Chan, and asked that Inoue quickly come to assist Hachi in saving Akrina Sama'

Hearing Yuzu Chan's name, my mouth dropped open while Kurosaki Taicho quickly turned toward the man saying, 'WHAT HELL do you mean save Yuzu Chan!'

Ururu who was now in tears stood up saying, 'Ichigo Kun, at the same time Matsumoto was attacked, we were also attacked and Yuzu Chan was hurt…'

I quickly turned to Ururu with an accusing voice saying, 'It was you who called Karin's cell phone!'

Ururu now stood next to Urahara, shaking her head yes, while saying, 'Karin told me, to take Yuzu Chan to the Vizards … she would contact Akrina and bring her and Ami Sama to Yuzu… where Akrina could assist in healing Yuzu and together they would work on clearing everything up.'

Kurosaki Taicho started to step toward Ururu his reisatu raising as he screamed saying, 'WHY didn't you tell me…that not one but both of my sisters are involved and one is hurt!'

Shinji quickly stepped in his path saying, '**STOP** now is not the time!'

He turned his head towards Inoue San saying, 'Please…Akrina Sama is dying.'

Urahara stepped forward, his face full of concern saying, 'Inoue San…please help her…if Akrina Sama dies there is no telling how her Ni Sama, and Father will react.'

It was then Inoue San stood and shook her head saying, 'Yes of course.'

Kurosaki looked at them as he stepped forward saying, 'I need to see about my sisters.'

Shinji just nodded saying, 'Of course.'

I stood up, but Shinji put his hand on my shoulder saying, 'Please… it would cause more problems if you were to come …I will send word to you… please just wait here!'

I was about to protest when Kurosaki Taicho said, 'Please Toushirou I know you love her… I am her Ni Sama, and I ask that you wait here…there is a reason why she went to the Vizards, I need to find out why.'

He then looked to Kuchiki Rukia then back to me saying, 'Toushirou ...contact Sotachio… tell him all that has happened…tell him I need Byakuya to come personally and escort Rukia back to the Kuchiki Manor and watch over her.'

Kuchiki Rukia stepped forward to protest, he looked down at her and gently pushed back a fallen strain of hair that lay on her face saying, 'please midget… for once just do what I ask!'

She looked at him, her eyes full of worry, saying, 'Hai Strawberry…just promise you will be careful and contact me soon with news.'

He gently padded her head saying, 'Hai' then turned to Ishida Kun, Sato Kun and me saying, 'Protect Rukia at all cost'

We each stood saying, 'Hai'

Kurosaki Taicho quickly picked up Inoue San into his arms saying, 'I will carry you…that way we will get there faster!'

Then Shinji Kun, Hiyori San, Inoue San and Kurosaki Taicho vanished…

After contacting Sotachio and making arrangements for Kuchiki Taicho to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia, I quietly walked into the front of the Shoten with the others and sat on one the mats asking myself "why…why didn't she tell me?"

My thoughts were interrupted, when suddenly we all felt Kurosaki Taicho's resitua dangerously rise resulting in several hollows attack of across the area.

I ordered Kuchiki Rukia to remain with Urahara Kun and Momo, while Ishida Kun, Sato Kun and I went out to deal with the hollow outbreaks.

As I destroyed the hollows before me, my thoughts were, "what the hell has happened to Kurosaki Taicho to make him react in this matter…and where is Karin!'

* * *

**_I am responsible for them both_**

It was sunrise when I returned to the Shoten, I found Kuchiki Taicho waiting for me.

As I approached him, I knew in my gut he was going to tell me something I did not want to hear.

Sure enough, just as I suspected he stood before me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Sotaicho has ordered you to return to Seireitei to discuss all that has happened here.'

I defiantly looked at him, and was about to say, 'Hell no I will not leave without knowing Karin's condition', when Urahara Kun stepped out of one of the back rooms saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho a word please.'

As we stepped into the other room, he looked at me saying, 'We need you to return to Seireitei'

I looked at the man like he was crazy, then he said, 'It must be evident to you by now that the shadow organization is trying to break the alliance Akrina Sama has with the Gotei 13.'

I replied saying, 'Yes, I know.'

Urahara kun then said, 'The situation is worse than that, they went as far as to attack the fifth (5th ) division Taicho's family, if it were not for the fact no one knew those women were friends. The Gotei 13 and the Shiba clan would now be at war.'

I looked at him saying, 'other than the prisoner we have locked up …and I really doubt he knows anything, plus I only have suspicions of who it was that attacked us … I have no witnesses to place a face ... and Shoin Kasumioji is still missing'

He then looked to me saying, 'I believe it was Jaen Kuchiki, who led the assault on Yuzu Chan…'

I looked at him saying, 'How do you know?'

He smirked saying, 'Once again the Shadow Organization did not have any information on Kurosaki Taicho's family … they attacked Yuzu Chan when she was with her betroth Jinta and Ururu and each one described Jaen Kuchiki as the person who attacked Yuzu Chan.'

My eyes grew large as I said, 'UGH….It will not take long before Yuzu Chan tells Kurosaki Taicho, what she saw… and he will figure it out.'

Urahara looked at me saying, 'Yes, I need for you talk with Sotaicho and Byakuya…we need to know where they stand in all of this, before Kurosaki returns to Seireitei.'

I looked to Urahara Kun and understood why I needed to go but I did not want to leave her… actually I did not want to leave either Karin or Akrina; I felt responsible for them both and needed to speak with them both.

I need to know that Karin was safe and to tell her I loved her.

I also needed to know that Akrina was safe and to apologize to her; I wanted to tell her that I would never again allow anything to interfere with protecting her.

Urahara must have read my mind because he said, 'I promise …I will have them both contact you…now please go.'

I knew I had to go, and I also knew Karin and Akrina both would not forgive me if I did not go, so I looked to Urahara Kun nodded and walked out the Shoten.

* * *

**_Akrina's Ni Sama_**

A day and a half later...

Ichigo stands quietly looking over to Yuzu who is sitting with Ami, both are in their Shinigami form holding Akrina's hands.

He notices Yuzu like Karin, did not wear the shinigami robes like those of the Gotei 13, she wore a beautiful pink kimono wrapped around her tiny waist was a pink and yellow Obi, signifying her position as the Shiba Princess.

He chuckles lightly as he thinks about how she stood proudly before him telling him name of the small Zanputkou that she had tucked in her Obi, "Shinobu" meaning (Heart under the Blade).

He now sits on the steps of the training frowning as he thinks back to a day and a half ago when he walked into the training room of the Vizards with Inoue to heal Akrina…

_Flashback…_

I was going to check on Yuzu and confront Hison Shiba, to ask him what the hell was going on with Akrina Sama and why her guards would attack not only the Gotei 13 but Yuzu Chan; when I heard Inoue scream, 'Oh my god NO.'

I turned to see what it was that caused her react in that way.

As I approached I saw my sister Karin Chan lying lifelessly on the Mat, as much as I did not want it to believe it was her, I knew it was her because of the golden necklace with the daffodil pendant that lay across her bloody chest.

My body trembled as I stepped closer to her, I saw she was in her shinigami form dressed in the clothing of the Shiba Clan Leader Akrina Sama, I felt tears forming in my eyes as I looked around the training room for answers.

I saw Shinji and the others looking at me with warily eyes, then my eyes fell upon the back of a tall black hair Shinigami Captain working hard to heal another laying on a mat directly across from Karin.

I knew who it was before I saw his face, it was my father.

I then saw Yuzu Chan lying lifelessly on the other mat, her small body covered with bruises.

Thoughts started to run through my mind as I looked at both Karin and Yuzu lying there on those mats until finally my mind screamed at me, "You had fought to protect everything and everyone else, but the things that are most important to you now lay dying before you, because you were not there to protect them!"

Before I knew what was happening, I had lost control of my emotions and staggered around the room with rage building up until it exploded.

I don't know how long I was like that, only thing I remembered was hearing Yuzu Chan's soft voice in my head, saying, 'Ich-nii…we are so sorry you had to find out like this, please calm down… Akrina needs us more than ever now…please calm down.'

As I started to calm down I found myself laying on the ground under one of Hachi's barriers, as I sat up I noticed that I was surrounded by the Vizards each one exhausted and bruised from battling me.

I looked over and saw my father, he was in his shinigami form standing over to me with a concerned look on his face saying, 'Ichigo, please forgive me and allow me the opportunity to explain once Akrina has awaken.'

My eyes turned to Yuzu who was now resting in her shinigami form, once again I heard her soft voice saying, 'Ich-nii, I know you are upset, but I am okay and Akrina will be okay...we just need to rest...please be patient'

I then glanced over to see Inoue sleeping, in her arms laid a sleeping Ami who tightly held on to Akrina's fingers…

The only words I could say before passing out from exhaustion was, 'Tell me who did this!'

I heard Yuzu softly reply saying, 'we will tell you everything when Akrina awakens.'

_End of Flashback…_

Ichigo now thinks back to the time Akrina, no in his mind Karin, spent in Seireitei; all the work she had done with the Shiba Manor and its Clan.

How she stood proudly at his Taicho ceremony, watching as he took his place as Taicho of the 5th division.

He smirks as he remembers how she used Shoin Sama to escort her home after Toushirou acted so rudely towards her.

He starts to chuckle as he thinks of when she first appeared in the main hall, how she gracefully approached all the Taichos, then held her own when confronted by Byakuya about the marriage agreement between the Kuchiki and the Shiba Clans.

His heart starts to beat faster as he realizes the marriage between the Kuchiki and Shiba Clans …the marriage between her Ni Sama and Rukia… was in fact a marriage between him and Rukia.

He shakes his head in disbelief until his mind wanders back to when he and Akrina talked in the library that she so proudly had built for her Ni Sama.

The bet she made with him; "She would allow him to judge if her Ni Sama was good enough for Rukia, and she would release Rukia from the betrothal if he found him not to be good enough, but if he found him to be good enough he would stand with him at the wedding ceremony."

His mouth drops and he whispers 'Damn' as he now realizes Akrina even had him measured for the wedding, without him knowing it.

Ichigo suddenly feels a strong pull at his heart, and glances up at the ceiling of the training room. With tears rolling down his face as he now remembers when she told him why her Ni Sama was not by her side...

_Flash back…_

I glared at her saying, 'If your Ni Sama is not Coward… then tell me why he does not stand up and protect you instead of you having Toushirou to do it!'

I leaned closer to her saying. 'I have two sisters that I love and adore and I would NEVER allow them to face the dangers you are facing without being there for them!'

My words hit her hard, because she sat there and dropped her head.

I sat on the sofa beside her and took her hand softly saying, 'I don't mean to hurt your feelings.'

She raised her head and looked towards me saying, 'You did not hurt my feelings… it is just hearing your words made me realize just how much I miss my Ni Sama and wish he could be here with me.'

I held firmly to her hand and looked at her saying, 'Tell me please… why isn't your Ni Sama here with you?'

She sighed as she up looked to me saying, 'I love my Ni Sama, I would give my life to protect him and my Clan… so before coming here, I decided that he would not be informed about what was happening until he arrives which will be the day before the wedding.'

I looked at her saying, 'Wait do you mean to tell me he does not know?'

She shook her head, then I said, 'How could he not know… what is he a BAKA?'

She pulled her hand from mine saying, 'My Ni Sama is not a BAKA, his is a great warrior… it is just in order to protect him and Hison Sama's lineage, from the Shadow organization, I had to do something I am not proud of … I had to lie to him.'

My eyes grew large with understanding as I then said, 'You are the bait being used to draw out the shadow organization.'

She looked up at me saying, 'Yes… as the true Shiba Clan leader it is my responsibility to protect my Clan and I will do that … even if I must lie to those I love.'

My eyes became soft as I said, 'do you think he will understand, when he finds out?'

She looked at me saying, 'Not at first, but I hope with time he will forgive me.'

_End of Flashback..._

Ichigo feels a small hand tug on his sleeve, he looks down to see that it is Ami, she is looking up to him, her eyes are nervous as she says, 'Ich-nii... Akrina Ne Sana has awakened.'

Meanwhile …

Hitsugaya sits quietly looking out of the 4th division window; he runs his hand through his hair as he thinks about the women he left behind in the human world.

Hearing the door as it starts to open, he glances over to Matsumoto's unconscious body and quickly stands while placing his hand on Hyourinmaru.

He watches with caution as Byakuya unexpectedly walks into the room saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho we need to talk.'

At that same moment….

Shoin Kasumioji sits in the Kasumioji Library talking to his mother, He shows her photos taken of him and another while in the human world, while saying, 'you see Mother, here is proof that I have taken Akrina Sama as my woman.'

After looking at the photos Shia Sama grins with satisfaction saying, 'Have KuKaKu Sama brought to me immediately!'

* * *

A/N…

I hope you enjoyed it…

I am sorry it is a long chapter but there was no way to shorten it…

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… Akrina's Ni Sama arrives

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	37. Her side… Ni Sama Arrives

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 37: Her side… Ni Sama Arrives

* * *

_**Facing the truth**_

Yuzu sits in her dream state.

It is her favorite place, the beach.

The sand is soft as it rubs against her skin.

She stretches as she baths in the warmth of the sun.

She looks over to see Shinobu looking at her with concern in her eyes saying, 'How long are you going to hide in here?'

Yuzu closes her eyes and ignores her.

Shinobu's wings open and she takes flight soaring in the sky as she says, 'Yuzu you must face what has happened'

She swoops down and with her beak she gently picks Yuzu up and throws her into high into the sky.

Yuzu, falling, screams at the sudden actions of her Zanputkou saying, 'Shinobu you crazy dove what is wrong with you!'

Shinobu glides under her causing her to land on her back, saying,' you think I would allow you to ignore me …. Please…in order for us to survive we must talk about what has happened!'

Yuzu, knowing Shinobu is right, looks down at the beautiful white feathers and gently strokes them, as she starts to cry saying, 'What I have done is terrible…I killed a man.'

Shinobu glides across the sea, saying, 'Yes I know… and tell me why you do feel it is terrible, when the man you killed tried to kill you?'

Yuzu, holding her head down in shame says, ' I have always wanted to save lives, not take them… and I took his life over my wedding dress… something precious but something that can be replaced, unlike that man's life'

Shinobu replies saying, 'Yuzu, they meant to kill you, by them destroying your wedding dress caused the trigger that saved your life.'

Yuzu still looking down replies saying, 'but I don't understand they did not know I am the Shiba Princess…why would they want to kill me?'

Shinobu, replies saying, 'I don't know …we need to talk to Akrina she can probably help us to understand what is going…but you must get pass this, because something tells me you will be faced with killing again, and unless you take action we will die.'

Suddenly Yuzu's dream state shakes violently, causing Shinobu to land on the sand hard.

Yuzu looks up saying, 'Ich-Nii!'

* * *

_**Akrina **_

Shiba and I lay together in darkness.

The pain we were experiencing was great.

Shiba touched my hand saying, 'We will survive this and we will kill them for attacking Yuzu.'

I did not respond to her, because my thoughts were still on the words that Toushirou had said to me, 'I cannot be your protector when you play games with me and those I love.'

Shiba knowing my thoughts then joking said, 'We will have to confront that man before he kills us.'

Her words, as funny as they sounded, were the truth, and I could only chuckle saying, 'I know… this is starting to get ridiculous…Ouch it hurt when I laugh.'

I then felt my body becoming warm, I looked over to Shiba saying, 'Do you feel that warmth…It is Inoue San.'

Shiba then said, 'Yes and if Inoue San is here then!'

Suddenly a strong wave of resitua struck us both…

Feeling the pain from the wave we each screamed, 'Ich-Nii...he is here and he is freakin out!'

* * *

_**Calm down Please!**_

One powerful wave after another, hit both Yuzu and I, each time causing more damage to our inner worlds.

Yuzu stood on the shore, threw her head back and concentrated on me, calling my name over and over. 'Akrina...Akrina…where are you.'

I could not move, with each wave, the pressure of the wave would crush my already bruised body further into the ground, the pain was unbelievable.

Suddenly, I heard Yuzu's calling my name, I responded by saying, 'Yuzu I am here, I was attacked by the Shadow while coming to assist with your healing…are you alright?'

Yuzu now feeling guilty, because her injuries were not at the point where, I needed to reveal myself, became quiet and unresponsive as I called out to her.

Shinobu sensing Yuzu's feelings says, 'Stop feeling guilty…now it not the time!'

Yuzu again starts to concentrate saying to me, 'What can I do to help you.'

I replied, 'Please reach out to Ich-nii…Calm him down before he kills me!'

Yuzu nervously says, 'How... I never reached out to him before…'

I was becoming weaker as I said, 'Yuzu…concentrate… he and I have the same blood as you, we are no different.'

The pain was so great; I suddenly screamed saying, 'Please Yuzu hurry!'

I then fell deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Reaching out to a hollow**_

Yuzu concentrates all of her power on her Ni Sama; she feels his emotions, Hurt, pain, and confusion.

All of sudden she finds herself standing in another world, she looks around everything is upside down, buildings and clouds.

She looks and sees a dark haired man with dark glasses quietly looking at her, she turns and comes face to face with a person who resembles her Ni Sama, but his skin is a pale white, his eyes are a terrorizing gold.

She steps back with fear, because she knows it is Ichigo's hollow Hichigo.

She then looks down at his feet and sees lying on the ground the body of her Ni Sama Ichigo, and he is unconscious

She quickly recovers from her fear, bends down and checks on Ichigo while saying, 'Hichigo… stop this NOW… your actions are killing me and Akrina!'

Hichigo stepped to Yuzu, saying, 'How dare you enter into our world … who are you!'

Yuzu looked up him, her voice trembling with fear saying, 'I am your sister… Yuzu!'

He looks at her saying, 'you are lying, my sister Yuzu is dead…I saw her bruised body …My sister Karin is dead…I saw her body, her chest covered with blood…They will die for taking them from me!'

Then he screamed and another wave of reisatu, shot out from his body and hit both Yuzu and Akrina.

Yuzu staggers; she maintains her concentration and stays in his dream state.

She slowly walked over to him, stood inches from his face and then struck his face while saying, 'look at me...I am your sister Yuzu, and if you don't stop this behavior and calm down…both Karin and I will die!'

Hichigo pulled back his hand and as he was about to strike Yuzu, the dark haired man stepped up, catching Hichigo's hand in mid-air saying, 'Stop!'

Hichigo looked at the dark haired man saying, ' Zangetsu...why have you stopped me!'

Zangetsu looked to Hichigo saying, 'I have a question to ask her.'

Zangetsu stepped closer to Yuzu saying, 'how did you enter into this world?'

She looked at him saying, 'My power is to communicate with my siblings, Karin and I always talk, this is the first time I have tried to communicate with Ich-nii, let alone enter into another's dream state…'

She is becoming weaker and stumbles into Hichigo's arms, she looks into his gold eyes saying, 'I am getting tired…you must stop …your reisatu is killing us, normally we could take it but we are too weak!'

Hichigo holds Yuzu close, looking into her eyes he says, 'are you really Yuzu… my sister?'

Yuzu smiles weakly saying, 'Hai'

Hichigo feeling her start to fade from his world, looks into her weak eyes saying, 'Please …don't forget me!'

Yuzu smiles and kisses him on the cheek then fates out of his dream state, saying, 'I promise…I will not forget you!'

Once in her dream state, Yuzu is tired, but she can sense that Hichigo is calming down, now she calls out to Ichigo.

When she hears her Ni Sama's voice, she is relieved.

She then tells him, she and Akrina will recover they just need time to rest; once they have rested they will tell him everything.

She too passes out…

* * *

_**The Clan leader faces her Ni Sama**_

I did not know how long I was unconscious, but when I awoke, I found not only Ami, sitting by me but Inoue San, Yuzu and Hiyori.

As I looked at their faces I could tell that I had to face my Ni Sama, and it did not matter that I had just awaken from a near death experience.

I had to face him.

I pulled myself up and looked around, I saw the training room was trashed and the Vizards were all on guard.

I carefully stood and started to walk upstairs toward my room to shower and change.

Out of nowhere, he stepped in my path, saying, 'Karin, we need to talk!'

Hearing those words all thoughts of a shower left my mind as I dropped my head.

I walked over to a huge rock and sat down, saying, 'I know Ich-nii'

He sat beside me saying one word, "Why"

I looked at him saying, 'you know why, I told you months ago why…nothing has changed, I am the Shiba Clan leader, you are not just a member of the Shiba Clan you are its Prince, just as Yuzu is the Shiba Clan princess and it is my job to protect you even if you don't feel you need it!'

He looked at me hard and again he said, 'Why'

I just looked at him, my eyes now serious as I smirked saying, 'Okay… I will tell you why!'

* * *

_**Why…Karin...Why**_

I held my head high as I said, 'I take my position as Shiba Clan Leader seriously…it means everything to me!'

I looked at him, saying, 'All my life I have been you baby sister, all my life you have protected me even when I did not need protecting… you even felt you had to protect me from Toushirou …and I love you for that, but I needed to prove to you and to myself that I could do this on my own!'

He looked at me listening to my words as I said, 'tell me if you had known it was me who was attacked at the Shiba Manor, what would you had done, would you had allowed me to continue as I did, would you had made me return to the human world or would you had made me come to live with you in the 5th division?'

He looked at me, his voice becoming louder as he said, 'I don't know, what I would had done but I would have done something other than just standing at the Taicho's meeting listening to the report!'

I looked at him saying, 'Ich-Nii, it means a lot to have your respect not as my Ni Sama, but as your Clan leader, and that can only have been accomplished by letting me make decisions concerning me and my clan regardless of the dangers… If you had known who I was, you would have ensured the things that had happened did not happen.'

He looked at me saying, 'Damn Straight!'

I grinned at him and then with conviction in my voice said, 'The things that occurred to me as the Shiba Clan Leader needed to happen, it made me understand what it takes to be successful …I could not and cannot have you protecting me to the point I cannot do my job!'

I could see in his eyes he understood, but that did not take away the fact he was still pissed about it.

I looked him in the eye saying, 'Enough about the past, it is done … what about our future.'

He looked at me saying, 'the shadow, tell me everything…

* * *

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

While Akrina brings Ichigo up to speed on the situation with the Shadow Organization, Byakuya sits in his 6th division office thinking about the wedding which is scheduled to take place in a week and a half.

He looks out the window; he sees and hears the elder's wives as they sat with Rukia talking about her upcoming wedding.

He looks at his little sister and sees she is being brave about the whole situation.

He too is still concerned about this mystery man he was forced to marry her off too.

He has sent several people to include Jaen into the human world to find out about the Shiba Prince, and they all came back without any information.

It is like the man was a ghost, no one had heard of him, Akrina Sama, or Shiba Taicho.

The fact the family was so far off the Soul Society radar also had him concerned.

It was then, a knock was heard at the door, and Byakuya looks at the door saying, 'enter'

To Byakuya's surprise it is Utkiake Taicho, he motions for him to have a seat while saying, 'Utkiake Taicho to what do I own this visit?'

Utkiake walks in and takes a seat saying, 'Kuchiki Taicho, I came by to visit my vice captain, but I see she is talking about her wedding so I decided to stop by to say hello to you before returning to my division'

Byakuya just looks at the man and nods

Utkiake then says, 'so how are you adjusting to the idea of Rukia Sama marrying and moving into the Shiba Manor?'

Byakuya sat straight and with an emotionless look into his eyes said, 'It is her duty as the Kuchiki Princess, and she will do fine.'

Utkiake knowing Byakuya all of his life, looks at him and smiles saying, 'she will do fine…it is just a shame … I always thought she would have married Kurosaki Taicho …given the young man has proven himself as a fine Taicho and he loves her…but you already know that.'

Byakuya just looks at him and says nothing in response.

Taking Byakuya's silence as a hint Utkiake stands and excises himself, leaving Byakuya alone in his office.

Byakuya looks back out the window at Rukia; now thinking how he would much preferred it was Kurosaki Taicho that Rukia was marrying instead of marrying a stranger that he knew nothing about.

* * *

_**An agreement we can live with **_

Several hours later….

It had been decided that in order for me to fully recover in a shorter time I need to revive my reisatu in my private bath back at the Shiba Manor.

So as I was preparing to walk through the gate, I stopped and started to think about the conversation I had with Ich-nii and the agreement on how we would work together in Soul Society…

_Flash back an hour ago…_

Ich-Nii had made it clear to me, that as my Ni Sama, he would now take on KuKaKu's responsibilities as my guardian, which would only last until my 18th birthday which was not too far off.

He had agreed to allow me to continue to make decisions concerning the Clan, as long he was kept apprised of anything dangerous that would cause me or our people harm.

He then told me he intended work closer with Toushirou on capturing the Shadow organization.

Hearing Toushirou's name I became concerned and told him I was not ready yet to reveal to Toushirou my identity.

He did not ask me why, he just looked at me saying 'as the 5th division Taicho and the Shiba Prince's confidant I will assist the 10th Division Taicho with the issue of the Shadow organization.'

Hearing him call himself the Shiba prince's confidant, I starting pointing at him laughing saying, 'I told you Kurosaki Taicho… you and my Ni Sama would hit it off!'

He shook his head then looked at me saying, 'Yes … that reminds me …we need to discuss the marriage between the Shiba Prince and the Kuchiki Princess'

My eyes became large, because I knew he loved her, but I did not know how he would take being told he had to marry her.

I swallowed hard then said, 'What about it?'

I could not read his eyes as he said, 'Is it truly a binding contract?'

I looked at him saying, 'Yes …sort of… there needs to be a marriage between the two clans, it would be best if it were between the two of you…but if you truly do not wish to marry Rukia, we can release her from the marriage contract and find other ways to bridge the gap between the two clans.'

He hugged me than said, 'Let me think about it and I will let you know my decision.'

I nervously looked at him saying, 'Ich-nii, there is not a lot of time the wedding is in a week and a half.'

He looked at me saying, 'I know, don't worry.'

I dropped the subject, and then we both walked in the room, where my father, Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, Ami, Hiyori and the rest of the Vizard sat waiting.

That is when my dad told Ich-Nii I had to return to the Shiba Manor, and revive myself in the reisatu spring bath I had in my apartments.

Ich-nii, then looked over to me saying, 'Karin, go and rest, because we will leave for Soul Society in a few hours.'

It was then to everyone's surprise, I stood there looking at my dad then to Ich-nii saying, 'after talking with my Ni Sama, I feel it is safe to reveal to everyone the existence of the other Shiba Princess.'

I then turned to my sister saying, 'it time for you, Yuzu to accompany me home to finish the preparations for your wedding, which will take place the same time as Ich-nii's.'

She responded by hugging me and smiling, saying, 'I was coming anyway!'

I then turned to Hiyori, Ururu and Jinta saying, 'I would like you to come to, but you presence there will have to be kept secret until the wedding.'

Ururu and Hiyori just grinned, but Jinta who walked and took hold of Yuzu's hand replied saying, 'As long as I am by Yuzu's side it does not matter.'

_End of Flash back_

I stood at the gate, and out of nowhere I was hit with a strange feeling of dread that something bad was going to happen.

I looked over to my sisters, My Ni Sama, and my closest friends then shook it off while thinking to myself, "whatever it is that is going to happen, I can handle it because I am not alone."

I then turned and walk through the gate…

* * *

_**A Bad Feeling**_

We had been home for a day, after reviving myself in my bath; I now sat talking with Ururu, Hiyori, Jinta, Yuzu, Ami and KuKaKu in my private dining room.

We were making plans to take Yuzu and the others on a tour of the Manor and Seritieri, when I looked around and saw Ich-nii enter the room.

Seeing him, Yuzu and Ami sitting with me suddenly I felt at peace.

As he approached us, I smiled, saying 'Ich-nii, what a surprise… we were going to come to your division and see you later.'

He walked over and kissed me, Yuzu, and Ami on the forehead saying, 'I have a meeting in a few minutes in the library'

I looked at KuKaKu, who just looked at him and nodded; I then looked at them both saying, 'What is going on?'

KuKaKu, grinned saying, 'Your Ni Sama, has decided to confront his wife'

My eyes jumped out of my head as I turned to him saying, 'WHAT, before the wedding ceremony!'

Ich-nii looked at me sternly saying, 'Karin, I know you mean well, but don't interfere!'

I nervously said, 'What if the midget tells them who we are.'

Ich-nii understanding my fear walked over to me and hugged me saying, 'don't worry she won't…and if they do find out, I am here to protect you… so please relax.'

He then sat down and looked at me saying, 'When are you going to confront Toushirou?'

Again my head whipped around as I said, 'HUH…What!'

Yuzu then spoke saying, 'Akrina, It is time you talk to him and tell him all that is going on!'

I looked at her saying, 'What!'

Then Ami got up from her seat, walked over to me and stood in front of me saying, 'Akrina Ne Sana, Taicho has proven he loves you…what else must he do before you trust him?'

I just looked at her, and then all of them with a look of shock on my face, as a bad feeling started to take over me.

I closed my eyes then shook it off, saying, 'I know he loves me, that is just the point, he does love me…I need him to respect me as the Shiba Clan leader, respect the decisions I have made and the decisions I will make which at times will put me in danger!'

I looked to Ich-nii saying, 'It is the same reason that I did not tell you.'

Ich-nii sighed saying, 'I understand Karin, but time is running out, you must confront Toushirou.'

I looked at him saying, 'What do you mean time is running out?'

It was then a knock was heard at the door and one of the servants said, 'Kurosaki Sama, you have a guest waiting for you in the library.'

He stood up and started to walk toward the door, I then said, 'Ich-nii, please answer my question, what do you mean time is running out?'

Ich-nii walked out the room, without answering my question.

KuKaKu then looked at me saying, 'Actually, Akrina time has run out.'

I just looked at her, saying, 'What are you talking about?'

She calmly turned and looked at me saying, 'today, we have guest coming … representatives from the Gotei 13, and all of the noble houses.'

I jumped up from my seat, I felt she was about to tell me something I did not want to hear, as I said, 'what is going on, why are they coming, why are you telling me time has run out for me to confront Toushirou?'

She turned then looked at me calmly saying, 'Today, we will announce your marriage and introduce you to your husband.'

I shocked, as I said, 'What do you mean…. My marriage …I am not married.'

She stepped up to me, her eyes very serious as she said, 'as Shiba Clan Leader it is your responsibility to marry and provide an heir."

My mouth dropped open as I stood there listening to her as she said, 'as of a month and half ago since you had no fiancée, by the laws of the Shiba Clan the standing contract of your marriage became valid was brought forward!'

I stood there screaming, 'WHAT HELL DO YOU MEAN!'

* * *

_**Rukia Sama meets her husband**_

As Akrina, spoke with KuKaKu and the others about her marriage...

Rukia, dressed in the garments of the Kuchiki princess stands nervously in the Shiba Library looking at the collection of Shakespearian books on the shelf thinking, "how much Ichigo would have loved to read these books."

She looks out on unto the gardens and sees the children of the manor playing, and smiles as she tried to convince herself that she could be happy living here, in this world with a stranger as her husband.

She feels emotions in which she had locked away start to surface, she drops her head as she whispers to herself, 'Ichigo and I are nothing but friends.'

She then hears a familiar soft voice say, 'Are you sure?'

She quickly turns around to find Ichigo standing there looking at her.

She starts to run towards him, and then stops herself, she breathes deeply and transforms into the Kuchiki princess.

She stands tall saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, I am surprised to find you here… I did not know that you had returned …how are the twins?'

Ichigo watches her closely, while hiding a knowing grin on his face as he motions for her to sit on the sofa saying, 'Karin and Yuzu are fine, they look forward to seeing you again.'

She walks over and sits down saying, 'I am so glad they are alright and yes I hope I will be able to visit them again… Ichigo, why are you here.'

Ichigo looked down at her saying, 'I had business with the Shiba Prince, and I asked if I could speak to you before the two of you met.'

With a questioning expression on her face, she tilts her head up at him while saying, 'Ichigo you have met and talked to my husband?'

Ichigo now sits on the Sofa, looks her in the eyes saying, 'Yes Midget, I have.'

Rukia is concerned as she says, 'Ichigo what is it that you wanted to discuss with me that you felt you needed to ask permission from my husband?'

Ichigo takes a deep breath then says, 'Rukia, if things were different, and the Shiba prince did not exist and I stood before you asking you to marry me.'

Rukia's eyes become large as she listens to him.

She starts to fight the tears which are building in her eyes, as she says, 'Please don't do this to me.'

Ichigo sighs as he looks to her saying, 'I don't mean to hurt you, but I love you …I have loved you from the first battle we fought together midget… Please midget just this once, answer my question.'

Rukia sits tall, she closes her eyes as she says, 'I don't understand what good it would do for me to pursue this conversation with you, I am promised to someone else….you and I must accept it.'

Ichigo looks at Rukia, he know the words she has said to him, are words that Byakuya had instilled in her over the years, but he wants to hear her words, the words from her heart.

He shakes his head as he then says, 'Rukia why are you so willing to marry someone you don't even know?'

Rukia is getting upset as she looks to Ichigo saying, 'Please strawberry, don't do this…I am not only a Kuchiki...I am the Kuchiki Princess, a title I take seriously.'

Ichigo looks at Rukia and remembers Karin as she said, the same thing, again he shakes his head this time saying, 'midget… do you love me?'

Rukia looks at Ichigo, he can see the tears in her eyes she is fighting hard not to shed, as she says, 'Strawberry, Please don't do this to me… just know you are special in my heart, … I have been given so much from the Kuchiki family and this marriage is my way to repay them for all that they have done.'

Ichigo drops he head in defeat.

It is then that there is a knock at the door, Ichigo says, 'enter…'

A servant walks in with a tray of tea and bows before Ichigo saying, 'Shiba Sama, I brought you and your wife some refreshments.'

Rukia sits in shock as Ichigo says, 'thank you, just place them on the table.'

Once the servant leaves Ichigo turns handing a shocked Rukia, a cup of tea saying, 'Yes Rukia what you have heard is correct I am the Shiba prince, and you and I are to be married.'

* * *

_**A husband's Plan to keep his wife happy**_

As Ichigo explains to Rukia the connection between Akrina and Karin, meanwhile in Junrinan…

Guenon, sits in the back of the inn drinking a cup of sake, thinking about the events that happened in the real world.

He is grins, as he thinks about the possibility that Akrina Sama may have been killed by Jaen Kuchiki's men.

He knows she was gravely injured and it is a matter of time before he receives word of her condition.

However, he is not concerned if she still is alive because his other plan was already in motion.

He now also thinks of his son Shoin, and how he now thinks he and Akrina Sama will be married.

The plan was easy, He really did not want to do it, but the thought of having to deal with his wife's wrath over the killing of their first born, was not worth it.

So he selected a young woman from the villagers who live on the Kasumioji lands in Junrinan.

To ensure Shoin did not doubt that it was Akrina, he made arrangements to have the woman working at the Shiba Manor as a maid where she observed the real Akrina, and her interaction with Shoin.

The plan was perfect, to point the couple unexpectedly to Guenon's surprise, consummated their relationship that night.

Guenon now laughed thinks of how Shoin, on his own, to make sure Akrina would not deny him, had pictures taken of the two while they consummated their relationship to use as proof that she was his.

Pictures that Shia now had possession of, and was ready to use in order to get what she wanted... Shoin married to the Shiba Clan Leader and in control of the Shiba Clan.

He sits drinking with a smirk on his face saying, 'If the Shiba Witch is still alive she will marry Shoin, and on her wedding night she will die; therefore, leaving Shoin as the new Shiba Clan leader and if she is dead that is even better… either way my life at home with Shia will not be impacted.'

* * *

_**I will not marry you**_

As Guenon drinks, Akrina and KuKaKu are in a full blown argument concerning her marriage, and Ichigo and Rukia are still sitting in the library talking.

Ichigo has explained everything to Rukia about his family's connection to the Shiba Clan, leaving Rukia sitting nervously looking up at him with a look of disbelief on her beautiful face.

He reaches over and moves the all too familiar strand of hair from the front of her face, as he moves the strand of hair from her face he says, 'Rukia, I do love you … but I will not marry you.'

Rukia looks to him, her heart starts to break as she says, 'What…WHY'

Ichigo looks at her saying, 'I will not be made to feel that you are being force to marry me.'

Rukia sits there stunned as Ichigo looks at her saying, 'I want you to freely chose if you wish to be married, and I want a woman who loves me and wants to be my wife…so I have decided to release you from this marriage.'

Rukia's eyes are large with disbelief as Ichigo stands, walks over to the desk and sits saying, 'I will release you from the engagement, as soon as I can convince Karin to reveal her identity.'

Rukia feels her heart drop hard, as he sits at the desk saying, 'I only ask that until she does… please do not share any of this with anyone, other than Ukitake Taicho who has apparently known Akrina's identity for some time.'

She looks in his eyes and sees the sadness he is feeling as he says, 'Midget … I am sorry you had go through this.'

Rukia's mind screams, 'Strawberry don't do this, I love you …I had always loved you!'

Before Rukia could response Yuzu and Ami knock on the door and enter.

Seeing Yuzu, all doubt that she may have had concerning what Ichigo said to her disappeared.

Yuzu walks in saying, 'Ich-nii… Rukia Ne Sana, I am sorry to interrupt but Akrina has run off, she was very upset about this afternoon's announcement.

Ichigo stands and runs out of the library, leaving Rukia brokenhearted thinking about his words…'I will not marry you'

* * *

_**Heart Broken**_

I ran out of the manor, trying to digest what had been said to me.

My head was swimming with emotions that I was trying hard to control.

As I ran, I felt my heart, it was heavy with despair.

I had no idea where I was going, I just ran.

My veil softly flapped across my face, as I passed the gardens, I could smell the sweet the blooms of the Magnolia trees I had planted in the gardens to relax me when I got upset over issues of the Clan, but that could not calm my heart.

My mind spinning with pain so much that I was unaware of the people I passed who greeted me.

I just heard in my mind, KuKaKu's words, "Akrina you are engaged to be married… the announcement will be made this evening and the ceremony will take place in a few days!"

I felt my and Shiba's heart tearing apart inside, I suddenly stopped running, fell on my knees, and looked up at the beautiful sunset.

I brought my knees to my chest and could no longer swallow my tears, they started to fall.

As my tears fell I started to quietly sing.

_**'When the rain is pouring down…And my heart is hurting….You will always be around….This I know for certain….You and me together…Through the days and nights….I don't worry cause….Everything is gonna be alright….People keep talking They can say what they like…..But all I know is everything is gonna be alright.**_'

As I sang the tears continued to fall and in my mind I kept saying, 'I am the Shiba Clan Leader and I have responsibilities to my Clan…'

_**'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling…No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'**_

As I sang, I remember saying to Yuzu, I willing to sacrifice my life for the clan, so it is not a question as of whether or not I would sacrifice love ….but never did I think I would have to do this… marry another man … a stranger and have his child.

_**'I know some people search the world To find something like what we have….I know people will try….Try to divide Something so real….So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one.'**_

As I sang I started to cry harder, I never realized until now as the Shiba Clan leader all that I had to give up, and it hurt…it hurt…because I loved him, and I now belonged to someone else, a stranger...I knew nothing about.

_**'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling….No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'**_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice, that I was on a grassy hill that sat between the Manor and the 10th Division and Toushirou was sitting beside me staring at sunset, his face held no emotion while his teal eyes were cold staring straight at the sky.

I gasped then scrabbled to stand when he suddenly reached over and grabbed my hand and held it.

He did not say a word to me; he just sat there staring at the sunset.

I was thankful he was there, quietly holding my hand.

It was like he knew what I was going through.

After several minutes I heard Ganju's concerned voice loudly calling, 'Akrina Sama…Akrina Sama...Where are you?'

I turned and looked at Hitsugaya, bowed slightly then stood took a cleansing breath and walked around several trees toward Ganju's voice saying, 'I am here…'

He ran up to me, saying, 'Are you alright?'

I just stood there shaking my head, he then gently took me in his arms saying, 'Come it is time for you to prepare to meet your husband.'

My heart sank as I softly said, "Hai, Ganju Sama.'

* * *

_**How could you do this to me!**_

I was dressed in the traditional dress of the Shiba Clan Leader, showing off the muscular tone of my body, my hair was entwined with the beautiful headdress of the Shiba Clan Leader, on my face a beautiful silk veil.

I stood in my bedroom staring at myself in the full level mirror, holding the dragon clash on necklace Toushirou had given me in my hands.

As much as I knew I had to remove it, I just could not, suddenly I heard, 'you are so beautiful…I wish your mother was here to see you.'

I swung around to find my dad sitting there grinning at me, I pulled my veil back from my face and stormed over to him saying, 'How could you do this to me!'

He pulled back from me with a look of shock on his face saying, 'What do you mean…"

I just stood there on the verge of killing him saying, 'don't play dumb… how could you not tell me I was betroth, how could you keep that from me!'

He stood saying, 'If I had told you, would it have made a difference.'

I looked at him, my voice cracking as I said, 'YES…I would not have fallen in love…'

He stood in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

His eyes reflected sadness as he said, 'I am sorry, Akrina…truly I am, I so wanted you to be happy, but this betrothal is one that was written long ago and you as the Shiba Clan Leader must stand by it.'

It was then I heard a soft knock at my door, and a voice saying, 'Shiba Sama it is time.'

He took my face in his hands and kissed both of my cheeks saying, 'I am proud of you', he then covered my face with my veil and stepped back into the shadows as the door opened and KuKaKu Sama, Yuzu, Ami and my ladies in waiting walked in.

* * *

_**The announcement**_

I now stood in the doorway of the Shiba Manor great room, they were all there, all of the Tachios and vice captains of the Gotei 13 and all of the Clan leaders, princes and elders of all the Noble Houses.

I took a deep cleansing breath, and then walked down the aisle toward the front.

As I walked everyone bowed with respect.

As I took my place in the chair of the Leader, a chair I cherished but at this moment a chair that I resented, I prayed that I would wake up from this nightmare.

As I sat I looked to my left and saw the clan elders to include KuKaKu, on the right stood Yuzu and Ami who were dressed in the traditional dress of the Shiba Clan Princesses and on their faces a veil.

It was then KuKaKu looked to Ich-nii saying, "Kurosaki Taicho, Shiba Sama is unable to attend due to some unexpected business back in the human world and he asked me to have you conduct the ceremony and all activities dealing with Akrina Sama's engagement in his stead.'

I looked over to Ich-nii and I saw in his eyes mischief as he stood before everyone saying, 'I am honored.'

He then looked at me…

I swallowed hard and nodded giving him the signal to proceed.

Ich-nii carefully picked up an old parchment and started to read…

"_I, Hison Shiba, first Taicho of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13th, do here by write in the laws of the Shiba Clan and that of the 10th Division, that ever a time that a Shiba is not in the position of the tenth division Taicho, and a female sits in seat of power as Shiba Clan leader; that the two would marry providing a heir which would inherit both positions of Taicho and Clan leader"_

Hearing Ich-nii's words, everyone gasped in shock, my head quickly snapped around to Hitsugaya who sat there, his cold teal eyes staring at me.

My mind quickly said, 'He knew about this …and he didn't tell me, why… NO… this is not happening…not like this… I will be not married to anyone like this!'

Then my attention turned back to Ich-nii has he said,_ 'This is a binding contract, between the 10th division Taicho and the Shiba Clan, if it is not full filled the Taicho and the leader would both lose their positions. The marriage will take place two days after the reading of this contact… It is signed by both Hison Shiba and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Sotaicho of the Gotei 13th.'_

Again everyone gasp with disbelief as they all now look over to Sotaicho who gives a nod showing the contract is valid.

I looked to Ich-nii, the look on his face told me it was revenge, revenge for what I did to him and Rukia.

I suddenly became pissed and he knew it.

He also knew unless I was ready to reveal who I was I had to take it.

It was then Matsumoto, who was recently released from the 4th division and Hinamori, they both looked up at me then looked to Hitsugaya saying, 'Akrina Sama, this is not right…do something, you are Karin Chan's friend!'

Hearing their words, I again looked to Ich-nii who now stood arrogantly looking back at me.

Toushirou, his eyes never leaving me suddenly spoke saying, 'Matsumoto …Hinamori silence!'

He then stepped forward and quietly took his place at my side, never saying a word to me, but I could feel coming from him resentment which was on the verge of hatred.

It was then Shia Sama abruptly stood up and approached Toushirou and me yelling, 'this cannot happen, you are my son's woman…I have pictures providing this.'

I turned quickly toward Shoin who now stood with his mother, my tone was full of irritation as I said, 'What is going on Here…What is she talking about, I am your woman and pictures!'

Before I could get an answer, Shoin quickly pushed Toushirou aside, pulled me into his arm, push back my veil back and kissed me while saying, 'You are my woman!'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music:

'_**No one … Alicia Keys'**_

As always please review...

Next chapter: His Side… Feelings

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia

I am sitting in the Denver airport ...bummed I just arrived from Ontario Ca, on my way home and between going from one gate to another my designer...BMG jacket was taken… Man, I don't have many things…I just hope who ever has it really needed it…I am cold and pissed…I just want to go home…

LR


	38. His Side… Feelings

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 38: His Side… Feelings

* * *

**_A Meeting between Two Taichos _**

It had been two days since returning from the Human world, I sat quietly looking out the 4th division window thinking about all that had happened there.

After being ambushed by the Shadow, Akrina now lie somewhere badly hurt, I did not know where or what her current condition was.

I could only ask myself over and over, 'how I can be her protector if I don't have a clue about the woman.'

Hearing the door as it starts to open, I glanced over to Matsumoto's unconscious body and quickly stood while placing my hand on Hyourinmaru.

I watched with caution as Kuchiki Taicho unexpectedly walked into the room saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho we need to talk.'

I looked at the man and then walked out of Matsumoto's room, stopping only to tell one of my division members to stand watch over her and to report any changes of her condition to me immediately.

We quietly walked the grounds of the 4th division, until we came to an area where we could not be overheard.

He then stopped walking and turned to me saying, 'I am told by Rukia that the Shadow attacked both Akrina Sama and Yuzu Kurosaki and they are in serious condition…Tell me do we any idea who is involved with the shadow.'

I looked at him hard then said, 'We have confirmed that members from both the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans are involved.'

He was taken back at how direct my words were, when I mentioned his clan.

He looked at me saying, 'Who in my Clan are you accusing?'

I looked at him saying, 'I have witnesses who claim it was Jaen Kuchiki, who attacked Yuzu Kurosaki.'

He looked quietly around, as if thinking, he then said, 'these witnesses, are they reliable'

I looked at him saying, 'Yes it was Yuzu Kurosaki's betroth and her best friend, both whose guardians are Urahara Kun and Yoruichi Sama.'

Hearing who their guardians where, He just stood there trying to control his anger.

I looked at him saying, 'for you to approach me with these questions you must have suspected something.'

He looked at me saying, 'yes … I did have my suspicions that he was involved but I would never have thought he would go so far as to attack an innocent human girl.'

I looked at him saying, 'we need to find and destroy the Shadow Organization…do you think if he is arrested, he would talk?'

He looked at me saying, 'No, he will not talk, but he can lead us to the others.'

I looked at him saying, 'my thoughts exactly… but what about Kurosaki Taicho, by now he knows all that has happen.'

He looked at me saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, is very protective of his sisters, as I am of Rukia, I must talk to him and try to calm him down… make him understand, for Rukia's sake we must destroy all of the Shadow Organization and once we have them all… I will not stand in his way when he confronts Jaen.'

I looked at him saying, 'I will send word to Kurosaki Taicho, telling him that we will need to meet with him as soon as he returns.'

He looked at me saying, 'fine, in the meantime I will keep an eye on Jaen.'

I nodded in agreement then we both walked away in different directions.

As I walked away my thoughts were on Kurosaki Taicho, I was just praying the man would not lose his cool and hunt down Jaen Kuchiki, before I had the chance to talk to him…

* * *

**_Turnover of guardianship_**

It had been several days since Shia Sama had requested a meeting with KuKaKu, but for some reason KuKaKu had been avoiding the Kasumioji Clan leader.

KuKaKu having spoken with Urahara knew that Shoin Sama and probably Shia Sama had something to do with the strange woman who was impersonating Akrina in the human world, and did not want to confront the Kasumioji Clan leader until she knew the condition of Akrina and she had formally turned the guardianship of Akrina to Ichigo.

It had been five (5) days since the attack on Akrina, when in the middle of the night the Shiba Senkaimon gate alert sounded and opened.

Quickly stepping from the gate was Akrina Sama, Yui Sama, Ami Sama, Ururu San, Hiyori San, Jinta Kun, and Kurosaki Taicho, each moving in the shadows ensuring they were not seen.

As they entered into the Manor, they were greeted by KuKaKu, Ganju, the Shiba Elders, and Akrina's personal servants.

After ensuring that everyone had been assigned a room and Akrina had been put into her spiritual bath and in bed, KuKaKu walked into the library where she found Ichigo sitting at the desk reading one of the Shakespearean sonnets.

KuKaKu stood there with a proud grin on her face as she said, 'she will be very happy to see you sitting there.'

Ichigo looked up from his book and replied, 'All this time you knew and did not tell me …why'

KuKaKu entered into the library, shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the sofa and sat down saying, 'Ichigo, it was decided by your father that Akrina would come here and take her place as the Clan Leader… a position she has proven to be great at doing, so well that the elders feel she will even surpass my Ni Sama Kaien Sama and your father Hison Sama as one of the greatest leaders of all time and to get them to understand this she had to do it without you.'

Ichigo quietly listens as she continues by saying, 'She has proven herself to both fearless and compassionate, and it is because of this, that the people all love and support her decisions '

Ichigo then says, 'what about the Shadow Organization … so tell me, KuKaKu Sama how are the elders going to handle that situation?'

KuKaKu looked at him, her eyes hard as she said, 'The Elders know what happened in the human world to both Akrina and the Shiba Princess… If Akrina so commanded it, they and I are prepared to go to war with both the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans over the situation.'

Hearing KuKaKu's response, Ichigo's eyes grew large as he leaned forward saying, 'You are what… prepared to go to war!'

She looked at him saying, 'Yes that is what I have said… and before I relinquish my position as the guardian to the Shiba Clan Leader… I have a question'

Ichigo looks at her closely and nods, KuKaKu then says, ' If ever a day would come that you had to decide between standing with the Gotei 13 as the Taicho of the 5th division or being the Ni Sama to Akrina the Shiba Clan Leader and standing by her side...What would your decision be?'

Ichigo looked at her.

His eyes burning with anger that she would dare ask that question.

KuKaKu never blinked and kept her eye locked on his, waiting to hear his response. The two were concentrating on each other so much that they did not hear Akrina walk into the room.

She stood there looking at the both of them with a grin on her face, as she said, 'KuKaKu Sama…my Ni Sama, like you loves me and will protect me with his life, and I love him and will protect him and his position as Taicho of the 5th.'

Ichigo looked up and saw Akrina, as she walked into the library shutting the door behind her.

She was carrying an old book in her hands, as she walked and stood in front of both KuKaKu and Ichigo saying, 'We of the Shiba Clan unless provoked will not start an all out war with the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans, so Ich-nii you need not worry.'

Ichigo started to look relieved as he took the book Akrina had handed to him while saying, 'This is dad's diary... I thought you might want to read it.'

She then turned and started to walk towards the door, as she opened the door she said, 'Ich-Nii once you read what is contained between the pages of that book you will understand why we are not going to war with the other Clans... but we are at WAR with the Shadow Organization…and it is a war I that promised my clan we will win without mercy … so with that stated I will hold you to your word that you will allow me to deal with Jaen Kuchiki in my own way!'

Before he could response she had walked out the door, leaving KuKaKu chuckling saying, 'She is so like your father.'

Ichigo shook his head saying, 'Yeah I am really starting to see that…and it is making me nervous'

KuKaKu walked up to him and patted his shoulder, chuckling while saying, 'don't be too nervous yet… as guardian, tomorrow evening you will have to announce her engagement…an engagement she knows nothing about!'

Ichigo just stared at her with a look of disbelief that slowly turned into a grin….

* * *

**_The will of Shiba Taicho_**

It had been several days since I had spoken with Kuchiki Taicho, I had received reports that Akrina Sama and Yuzu Kurosaki were recovering, and Karin was ok and staying close to both her sister and her friend.

Matsumoto had also awaken and was going to get released from the 4th division sometime today, so all in all everything was going ok.

Until …

I sat quietly in my office looking at the picture of Karin and myself, when I had received a summons from Sotaicho to come the commander's division one (1) office, I had no idea what the old man wanted, but I knew I had to go.

As I entered into the division 1 office, I was met by Kurosaki Taicho, KuKaKu Sama, and Sotaicho.

Seeing Kurosaki Taicho, I walked over to him and started to immediately tell him what Kuchiki Taicho has discussed about Jaen.

The man surprised me by saying, 'I have given Akrina Sama, my word that I would wait until we found out more about the Shadow organization, before confronting the man.'

I looked at him saying, 'I see.' I then turned to Sotaicho asking him, how I could help him.

The man looked at me with a guarded look saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I have something to show you.'

He turned and carefully pulled out an old parchment and handed it to me, telling me to read it.

I stood there reading the old document and with each word I read I felt my heart beat harder and harder against my chest.

When I completely finished reading the document, I stood there looking at Sotaicho with my mouth hanging drop opening.

I shook my head then said, 'this is a joke right…. You cannot be serious.'

It was KuKaKu who walked up to me and took the document from my hands saying, 'no Hitsugaya Taicho, this is no joke, we of the Shiba clan are very serious about what is written on this document.'

I looked to her saying, 'What about Akrina, how does she feel about this?'

KuKaKu looked at Kurosaki Taicho then looked at me saying, 'I don't know… I guess we will have to see when she finds out today at the engagement ceremony.'

I looked at the woman saying, 'what the hell are you serious… how much does she know.'

KuKaKu looked at me with a serious face saying, 'She will find out bits and pieces, when I return to the Manor.'

She stepped up to me saying, 'you will have a choice of moving into the Manor or staying in the 10th division residence, just as long as you both do what is necessary to provide an heir.'

I was now in shock boarder lining anger.

I could not believe what KuKaKu had just said to me.

I felt Kurosaki looking at me, and as much as I tried to hide my anger I knew he could see it.

Kurosaki Taicho and KuKaKu Sama both looked to me then Sotaicho excused themselves, saying they needed to go finalize the arrangements for the evening activities and walked out.

Leaving me wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**_Thoughts of a lover_**

I walked out of the Division 1 offices.

I needed to be alone to think about what had just been said to me.

I walked and sat on the grassy hill that separated the Shiba Manor and my division, the very place that I had dreamt of sitting with Karin when she finally arrived in Soul Society.

I felt my world was crashing around me, and for the first time in my life I resented being the Taicho of the tenth division

I sat there wishing that Karin were here with me.

I don't know how long it was I sat there staring at the sky.

My attention did not leave the sky until Akrina suddenly appeared.

She ran up from behind me and fell to her knees.

I could tell she was upset to the point she did not even notice I was sitting there.

My first thought was to stand and leave, but then I glanced over to her I could tell she was crying and I did not have the heart to leave her there alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as she brought her knees to her chest and started to quietly sing.

**_'When the rain is pouring down…And my heart is hurting….You will always be around….This I know for certain….You and me together…Through the days and nights….I don't worry cause….Everything is gonna be alright….People keep talking They can say what they like…..But all I know is everything is gonna be alright._**'

It was the same song she sang when I watched her as she walk along the pond long ago.

**_'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling…No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'_**

It was this song that told me she was in love with someone; then it hit me, they must have just informed her about the engagement.

I now sat wondering if she knew it was I she was engaged to.

**_'I know some people search the world To find something like what we have….I know people will try….Try to divide Something so real….So till the end of time I'm telling you there is no one.'_**

As she sang, she started to cry harder, I felt her pain because I too wanted to cry…

**_'No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I'm feeling….No one, no one, no one….Can get in the way of what I feel for you...You …you….Can get in the way of what I feel.'_**

I had just turned my eyes straight when I felt her look up at the sunset, then over to me.

She gasped then scrabbled to stand when I suddenly reached over and grabbed her hand and held it.

I did not say a word to her; I sat there staring at the sunset.

I wanted her to know she was not alone, that I was there for her, so I quietly held onto her hand.

After several minutes I heard Ganju Sama's concerned voice loudly calling, 'Akrina Sama…Akrina Sama...Where are you?'

She turned to me and bowed slightly then stood took a cleansing breath and walked around several trees toward Ganju's voice saying, 'I am here…'

I listen as he said, 'Are you alright?'….. 'Come it is time for you to prepare to meet your husband.'

Hearing him tell her, she had to go and prepare to meet her husband, confirmed my thoughts that she had no idea who it was she was to marry.

I told a deep breath, stood and started to walk to my office.

My thoughts were on Akrina, two things in particular, "first what her reaction would be once everything surrounding the engagement is revealed to her, and second the identity of man she sat crying over…who was this man and where was he, and why was he not with her when it is now that she needed him the most."

* * *

**_I will marry him_**

Meanwhile….

Rukia sat quietly in the gardens of the Kuchiki manor, thinking about all that had happened when she spoke with Ichigo.

Her emotions were everywhere, and as much as she tried to concentrate on keeping her mind off Ichigo, she just could not do it.

All these years, she knew she had loved him, but was too afraid to say the words.

Her actions were always to maintain the appropriate behavior of that of the Kuchiki Princess… no emotions.

Where Ichigo just lived his life the way he wanted, he could freely tell his feelings without fear of disappointing his family.

Trying hard not to shed any tears, Rukia stares at the sunset while kicking at the grass that lay under her feet, thinking to herself, that in no more than five minutes, in Ichigo fashion, he had confessed his love for her and then in the same breathe, because he did not want feel she was forced into a marriage with him and he wanted the woman he would marry to love him in return, he told her he would not marry her.

She suddenly feels a soft touch on her shoulder and a voice, 'Rukia, I am told you met with your husband.'

She looks up and hides her emotions saying, 'Yes Ni Sama, I have.'

He looks down at her hard saying, 'So tell me, can you love him as much as you love Kurosaki Taicho?'

Her eyes grow large as her mouth drops open showing the shock she felt from hearing his question.

He looks at her saying, 'It is not secret that you love the man'

She looks to Byakuya saying, 'Ni Sama I ...I don't know what to say.'

He looks at her saying, 'there is nothing you can say… just know that it is only now that you are betrothed to a stranger that I would feel better that you married for love …that you married Kurosaki Taicho.'

Hearing her Ni Sama's words, Rukia makes a decision and looks up to Byakuya, saying, 'Ni Sama, you asked if I could love the Shiba Prince as much as I love Kurosaki Taicho… Yes...Ni Sama I can love this man as I love Kurosaki Taicho…and I have decided that I am going to marry him.'

She stands looks to Byakuya saying with a confident voice, 'Please excuse me Ni Sama, I must go prepare for Akrina's Engagement Ceremony'

* * *

**_The announcement_**

I walked toward the Shiba Manor, I had Matsumoto, who had just been released from the 4th division hospital, on one side and Hinamori on the other, thinking to myself these two had no idea of what is about to happen.

I could only hope that both Matsumoto and Hinamori would not say anything too embarrassing.

My plan was simple, to stay calm until I had a chance to talk to Akrina Sama, I knew from our meeting this afternoon she had no idea she was in engaged to me.

As we walk into the Manor, we were surprised when Ami Sama, rushed up to me with an excited voice saying, 'Taicho …Taicho I want you to meet my Ne Sana Yui Sama.'

She pulled my hand and led over to a woman with a beautiful veil on her face; she turned around and pleasantly said, 'Ami who is this you have pulled over to meet me?'

Ami stood tall with pride saying, 'Yui Ne Sana, this my Taicho and protector, Hitsugaya Taicho, of the 10th Division"

Yui Sama looked to me saying, 'I am so glad to finally meet you…So please tell me about my sister ...has she been a problem for you.'

Hearing Yui Sama ask that question I could only reply by saying, 'Which one?'

Yui laughed saying, 'I see … say no more…I understand…Completely.'

She leaned into me saying, 'Just be patient, everything will work out… you will see.'

It was at that time a servant walked up to her, handed her a note saying, 'Yui Sama, I have a message from your Betroth.'

She turned to me saying, 'I hope, later we will have a chance to talk more.' then turned read the note and walked out of the main hall with Ami Sama following close behind.

I proceeded to walk into the main hall and took my seat which was in the front directly across from the head chair where Akrina would be seated.

I turned, when I overheard Matsumoto comment on how lovely the main hall of the Manor was, she then was surprised to see all of the vice captains and Taicho's of the Gotei 13 in full attendance to include Kurosaki Taicho who was at that moment the center of every noble woman's attention.

It was then I overheard Matsumoto say to Hinamori, 'you know with Kuchiki Rukia out of the picture because she is now betrothed to the Shiba Prince, Ichigo is now on the market!'

I looked over to Kuchiki Rukia and could see the anger in her eyes as the noble women flocked to Kurosaki Taicho.

She looked at me seeing that I had seen her anger, she quietly put a pleasant smile on her face and looked forward.

It was then the doors opened, I stood as the Shiba Noble's procession began to enter into the room.

First to enter was the Shiba Elders who all as they passed me bowed with respect. Matsumoto lean over to me saying, 'See Taicho they must really like you to give you so much respect.'

I just looked at her because she had no idea, what was going on.

Then The Shiba princesses were announced, it was then the entire hall gasp upon hearing Yui Sama name and title as the Shiba Princess.

As they proceeded to walk into the hall, again Matsumoto leaned over to me whispering, 'did she ever tell you she had another sister? ... Man why is Akrina Sama so secretive.'

Again I just looked at her saying nothing, and then Akrina stood in the doorway.

I could tell she was nervous as she started to approach; I quietly watched her as she passed by and sat down.

It was then KuKaKu looked to Kurosaki Taicho saying, "Kurosaki Taicho, Shiba Sama is unable to attend due to some unexpected business back in the human world and he asked me to have you conduct the ceremony and all activities dealing with Akrina Sama's engagement in his stead.'

I looked over to Kurosaki Taicho as he and Akrina looked at each other and I saw in his eyes mischief as he stood before everyone saying, 'I am honored.'

He then carefully picked up the old parchment and started to read…

_"I, Hison Shiba, first Taicho of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13th, do here by write in the laws of the Shiba Clan and that of the 10th Division, that ever a time that a Shiba is not in the position of the tenth division Taicho, and a female sits in seat of power as Shiba Clan leader; that the two would marry providing a heir which would inherit both positions of Taicho and Clan leader"_

Hearing Kurosaki Taicho's words, everyone gasped in shock.

I stared at Akrina hoping she would step in and stop this madness.

When she sat there silent, I instantly became angry to the point of hatred, that I was actually being forced to marry her and she would not say a word to stop it.

I just stood there staring at her as Kurosaki Taicho said, _'This is a binding contract, between the 10th division Taicho and the Shiba Clan, if it is not full filled the Taicho and the leader would both lose their positions. The marriage will take place two days after the reading of this contact… It is signed by both Hison Shiba and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Sotaicho of the Gotei 13th_.'

Again everyone gasp with disbelief as they all now look over to Sotaicho who nodded showing the contract was valid.

It was then Matsumoto and Hinamori, both looked up at Akrina Sama then looked to me saying, 'Akrina Sama, this is not right…do something, you are Karin Chan's friend!'

My eyes never left Akrina, as I said, 'Matsumoto …Hinamori silence!'

I then stepped forward and quietly took my place at her side.

It was then Shia Sama abruptly stood up and approached us yelling, 'this cannot happen, you are my son's woman…I have pictures providing this.'

I watched as, Akrina's tone full of irritation stood and looked to Shoin Sama saying, 'What is going on Here…What is she talking about, I am your woman and pictures!'

Shoin quickly pushed me aside, pulling Akrina into his arm, push back her veil back and began to kiss her while saying, 'You are my woman!'

I quickly took hold the man, pulling him from her throwing him into the wall saying, 'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

As I dealt with Shoin Sama, Rukia Sama quickly grabbed Akrina ensured her face remained covered, and then protectively stood in front of her and the Shiba princesses, saying to the Kasumioji Clan leader in a demanding voice, 'Shia Sama! ... How dare you and your son approach Akrina Sama in such a way..!'

I turned to see Kurosaki Taicho who was furious as he took hold of Shoin Sama and called the guards to enter the main hall, telling to them to hold onto the man until things where straighten out.

He then started to approach the front of the main hall, when Shia Sama arrogantly said, 'Rukia Sama, what right do you have to interfere!'

Rukia step up in the face of the Kasumioji Leader, her voice in full of command as she said, 'I am betroth to the Shiba Prince and guardian to Akrina Sama… you are in my home and you will respect my husband and his sister,.'

Hearing her strong words Kurosaki Taicho stopped dead in his tracks and stood there quietly watching.

I watched as Shia Sama, looked at Rukia Sama with anger in her eyes calmly saying, 'Rukia Sama, yes … you are correct we are in your home, let me explain….My Son Shoin has claimed this maiden as his woman, she is not fit to marry no one but him.'

KuKaKu walked over and stood next to Rukia and they both looked at Shia saying, 'that is impossible… when did this occur!'

Hearing those words and remembering she was crying this afternoon, I started to wonder if the man she was in love with was Shoin Sama, until I heard Shia Sama say, 'They last week they laid together while in the human world.'

Then she proceeded to pulled pictures out, of Shoin Sama having sex with a woman who looked like Akrina Sama.

Akrina looked down at the pictures and gasped saying, 'NO WAY…I don't love him, I would only give myself to someone I loved.'

She then looked to Shoin Sama with a disappointed voice saying, 'Shoin Sama why would you laid with another woman and claim that is me?'

I stood there looking disgusted at the whole situation, when I felt Akrina's eyes looking at me.

I walked over to her and said, 'I know it is not you.'

She looked at me saying, 'you do…you do believe me.'

I looked at her saying, 'yes… because I know you where recovering from the attack by the shadow.'

She glanced over at me saying, 'thank you …but that is not going to resolve this issue' then walked over to her sisters who by now started to become upset.

It was then I heard the words Akrina had feared hearing.

Shia Sama in a demanding voice said, 'As the Kasumioji Clan leader, and possible mother in law to Akrina Sama, I demand she under goes the purity ceremony…If she is found not to be pure… she will marry my son Shoin and bare him many heirs!'

I became pissed, as did Kurosaki Taicho who stepped up to Shia Sama screaming, 'I will not allow you or anyone to touch her in that way!'

I watched as Rukia Sama stood holding onto Akrina's left hand and Yui Sama held onto her right hand, while Ami Sama who protectively held unto her waist on the verge of tears saying, 'leave my Ne Sana alone'

I watched as Akrina stood there quietly assessing all that was going on, finally speak saying, 'KuKaKu Sama have the elders prepare the ceremony, Rukia-Nee please accompany me and our sisters!'

As she turned and started walking out of the main hall, I heard Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'Akrina…you DON'T have to do this.'

Without turning around I heard her say to Kurosaki Taicho, 'Ichigo, I know you are not only protecting me because my Ni Sama has asked you to, but you are protecting me as if I were your own sister, and I thank you …but there is no other clear way to resolve this…and I am also sorry …because my Ni Sama has tasked you to stand in for him you will have to be witness the ceremony…as will my betroth.'

I stood there in shock as she walked out of the room with the Shiba princesses and her Sister in law Rukia Sama…

* * *

**_What it takes to be the Shiba Leader_**

I was pissed as I stood with Kurosaki Taicho, Shia Sama, Kuchiki Taicho and the Shiba Elders into a chamber with a window overlooking a white room with nothing more than an examination table.

I kept asking myself, "why...why she would put herself through this, she could just tell them she was attacked in the human world during the same time as Shoin Sama was with an imposter, she had proof because Unohana Taicho had been treating her since she returned."

I stood there, my eyes firmly looking straight knowing she had to nervous about this, ever since the spiritual bathe we shared, I knew she has feared having to do this, and here she had an excuse not to do it and she was doing it.

I took a deep breath and looked to Kuchiki Taicho and saw he too was not pleased in what he was about to see, but because of his position as Kuchiki Clan leader and Jaen pushing the of possibility having a chance to wed Akrina if I chose to step down as Taicho, forced him into having to participate in this unseemly event of ensuring the Shiba leader was a virgin.

I then looked into Kurosaki Taicho's eyes and those of the Shiba Clan elders and could see that they were angered over the whole situation with Akrina having to go through this ordeal of proofing her virginity, because they too knew she had been badly injured by the attack of the Shadow and lie near death and could not have been with Shoin Sama.

Then I looked at the source of all of this, Shia Sama, her eyes showed arrogance that her son and she would be proven right, that Akrina was Shoin Sama's lover.

I wanted to reach out and strangle the woman and her son to the point I held each of my hands behind my back, balled up and gripped tightly.

As we heard the door open, we turned and looked into the little room and watched as Unohana Taicho, KuKaKu Sama and a Kasumioji Noblewoman escorted Akrina into the chamber.

Akrina walked in, her face was still covered with a veil and she wore a white robe which covered her body.

As she stood beside the table with her head was held high, KuKaKu spoke saying, 'Akrina Sama, you have been accused of not being pure, and therefore unfit for marriage to anyone of noble decent or any officer of standing within the Gotei 13… it is because of these accusations, that we must do the ceremony of purity.'

Akrina stood there and saying nothing, she just nodded her head indicting she was ready for the ceremony to begin.

Unohana Taicho said in a soft voice, 'Please lay on the table.'

Akrina sat on the table and then laid back, it then Unohana Taicho momentary dropped her head sighed, then walked up to the table and carefully pulled open the bottom of the robe revealing Akrina nude waist, as much as I did not want to look I could help myself because she beautiful.

It was what was done next that I became outraged, and turned my head.

Unohana proceeded to open her legs for all to see and she inserted her hand into Akrina, even though she did not scream, everyone could see that this action caused her Akrina's body to react with pain.

Unohana Taicho quickly removed her hand, covered Akrina and turned around saying, 'She is still pure.'

KuKaKu quickly stepped up and helped Akrina from the table.

I could see KuKaKu was standing there holding onto Akrina who was still in pain from what had just been done to her.

It was then Akrina, who stood there with her head held high, spoke for the first time since having accepting the challenge given to her by Shia Sama to prove her purity, saying in a demanding voice, "It has been proven the Kasumioji Clan even though they may have been tricked by an imposter, attempted to force us into a marriage, this action is considered a crime amongst the noble houses, and for their crimes I now demand a public apology not just for me but more importantly to my clan, for the slanderous lies that they publically spoke again us of the Shiba Clan."

She stepped away from KuKaKu and slowly walked over the window were we all stood watching her.

She stopped in front of Shia Sama saying again in a demanding voice, 'Shia Sama…you will apologize tomorrow during Ami Sama's birthday party, you state your crimes and that I am a virtuous woman fit for marriage to a nobleman or to a member of standing in the Gotei 13.'

I looked at Shia Sama who just stood there in shock, saying nothing.

Akrina started to turn around then stopped, she tilted her head mischievously and looked again toward Shia Sama saying again in a demanding voice, 'you will also state publically that Shoin Sama is not a virtuous man, and is only fit for marriage to a noble woman of lower standing!'

It then that Shia Sama screamed saying, 'NO…NO you can't do that to my son.'

Without turning around Akrina Sama, said, 'If my request is not done as I have stated, I will invoke my right as the Shiba Clan leader and go to the noble council requesting that all three of your heirs be labeled as not fit to marry any noble woman of any standing leaving only servants and slaves to choose from as their wives therefore causing the heirs of your linage not to be of noble rating!'

Shia Sama then gasped with disbelief when Akrina who now stood opening the door leading out of the chamber, turned her head again toward her saying in a cold voice, 'you can sacrifice one of your sons or all of your linage…I really don't care which …!'

She then turned and walked out of the chamber.

Leaving us all, except Kuchiki Taicho, in shock at what we had just witnessed…

Kuchiki Taicho just looked to Shia Sama saying in a cold voice, 'You would do best to apologize tomorrow, as Akrina Sama has stated' then walked out of the room.

My thoughts as I stood there …. "Even though I did not like what she had to do, but I now understood why she did it… it was the reputation of not just herself and but that of her Clan that she had to protect... Akrina truly had all that it took to be the great Shiba Clan Leader…and I truly respected her.'

* * *

**_ A sister reaches out…_**

Seeing what Akrina had just gone through, I decided I would go to her and ensure she was alright.

As I approached her apartments I was met by her sister Yui Sama, who had just walked out of her apartments.

As she stood blocking the door, I could tell from her body language that she was upset at what had been done to her sister.

She held her head high as she said in a very soft stressed voice, 'I am sorry Hitsugaya Taicho … now really is not a good time to talk to your wife Akrina Sama.'

Hearing her call Akrina, my wife clearly irritated me, but because I was concerned about Akrina's well being I looked passed it saying, 'Yui Sama, I need to know that she is alright.'

She looked at me saying, 'Please ….come walk with me.'

She turned and started to walk away from Akrina's apartments, while saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, my sister is a strong willed woman.'

Hearing her say this about Akrina, I chuckle lightly as I said, 'that is an understatement…she is a stubborn woman, with trust issues.'

Yui Sama looked at me saying, 'Yes she has trust issues, but one day maybe after …'

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, sighed and became quiet.

I looked at her saying, 'After what…what will it take for her to trust me?'

She looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, when was the last time you and Akrina Sama had an opportunity to sit down and talk?'

I was taken momentary back by the question, I stood there and thought quietly then said, 'Months ago, when she returned from the human world, just before she was kidnapped.'

She looked at me saying, 'yes and a lot of things have happen since then to include this engagement… you must make an effort to talk to her… you are her husband and her protector, she needs you by her side.'

Hearing Yui Sama now call me Akrina Sama's husband, I instantly became irritated.

She must had picked up on it because she stood in front of me saying, 'just so you are aware my sister had no idea about the engagement until today and she did not know it was you until the ceremony, so please do not hold any animosities towards her, it was done by my father and Sotachio years ago.'

I could only stand there, sigh and say, 'Yes I am aware it is not her doing… it is just our relationship is not one of marriage!'

She looked at me then said, 'is the relationship you have with Karin Chan one of marriage?'

Hearing Karin's name, I looked at her.

She then said to me, 'Yes… I am aware of your relationship with Karin Chan… I too know Karin Chan… we are all very close.'

Before I could reply, one of the Shiba Elders quickly approached saying, 'Shiba Sama, Akrina Sama asking to see you.'

She nodded then turned to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, please try to make every effort talk to Akrina.'

Then walked away…

I thought about Yui Sama's words as she walked away, then I decided I need to get to the bottom of what was going on…I needed to see Karin and talk to her.

* * *

**_I need answers_**

I walked out of the senkaimon gate, and quickly went to Karin's School, where I sat on the roof and quietly waited.

It was not long before the bells rang out, dismissing the students from the building; it was then I saw her.

She was walking with Yuzu San, Ururu San, and Jinta Kun.

As I watched her, I notice there was something off about her, she was still beautiful but something wasn't right.

I tried to sense her reisatu and could not.

I began to become alarmed, but suddenly remembered that Karin had the ability to completely hide her reisatu.

I followed and watched her as she sat on the bleachers watching the girls Soccer game, from afar she seemed normal, but it was something I just could not but my finger on.

I continued to watch her until I finally figured it out.

Karin, being the only person who could sense me in the past, had not sensed my presence; it was like she did not know that I was there.

We had reconciled, so I knew she would at least look at me, but there was nothing.

It wasn't until she walked to the restroom, did I have an opportunity to confront her….

* * *

**_Unexpected developments_**

I waited until she turned the corner, then I said, 'Oi …Karin'

She looked at me with a look of terror in her eyes, stumbling over her words as she said, 'Hitsugaya Taic…Ah...Ah Toushirou, wha...wha… what are you doing here?'

Hearing her call me Hitsugaya Taicho, I knew it was not Karin, it was her body yes, but it was not her soul.

I stepped up and pulled her into the shadows saying in a demanding voice, 'WHO are you and… where is Karin!'

Again she stumbled over her words saying, 'I am confused what do you mean… I am standing right here?'

I looked at her, my eyes slowly starting to lose their teal color, indicating my temper and reisatu was rising.

It only took seconds for Kon, who was in Kurosaki Taicho's body, to sense my presence and appear.

He walked up and stood by her saying, 'Karin go back to the game I will handle this.'

He then looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, it is unfortunate that you had to return at this time.'

I stepped up to him saying, 'Kon, where is Karin!...and before you think about lying, understand you may be in Kurosaki Taicho's body, but the pain… you will feel... will be yours…now tell me WHERE is SHE!'

He looked at me saying with fear in his voice five words… 'She is with Akrina Sama'

* * *

**_A father in law reaches out_**

I had returned to soul society and now walked slowly to my division, my mind was stunned that no one told me she had transitioned into her shinigami form, and now was in Soul Society with Akrina.

I even had met with Kurosaki Taicho and Sotachio earlier today and they never mentioned a word about Karin transitioning and coming to Soul Society.

I entered into my office, and suddenly became aware that someone had been there…

I looked over and saw the wall which held my bookcase was pulled out from the wall revealing a secret passageway.

On my sofa was a hooded cape made of the same reisatu blocking material that Akrina wore and a note…

'**_My Son,_**

**_By now you are full of questions, _**

**_Questions that must be answered by the woman who will be your wife, but_**

**_As you said earlier today she is too stubborn, and has trust issues._**

**_So I have left this hooded cape and revealed the passageway which will lead you to the answers you seek._**

**_Please use caution, with the information you are about to gain_**

**_Whatever you do..._**

**_Please do not confront her…_**

**_Just use the information to gain her trust._**

**_Welcome to the family_**

**_Hison Shiba_**

**_P.S. Watch out for her cameras, she watches everything_**

**_DON'T get caught!_**

**_Dad_**

I stood there reading the note over and over, yes I wanted answers, Karin was here and Akrina knew where she was.

Akrina would need to trust me before she told me anything, so I donned on the cape and hood, then stepped into the secret passageway, closing the door behind me.

As I walked through the passageway, I noticed it was well lit and her cameras where well placed, I preceded carefully making sure I did not get caught by the cameras.

I then heard music.

**_"Osanai hi ni nakushita…Sono itami no imi sae….Uzuku made takushita…Boku wa kitto…Ao no hate ni mita…Yokan wo toraete…Kaze ni inori…Hikari no sasu hou he…I will always be with you…See the sky in front of you…Fly high in a life of deepest blue… Uzumaku hoshi no hibiki Ni nosete… Utau yo kono koe ga…Kimi Ni todokimasu you Ni"_**

The music became louder as I got closer.

**_"Osanai hi ni nakushita…Sono itami no imi sae….Uzuku made takushita…Boku wa kitto…Ao no hate ni mita…Yokan wo toraete…Kaze ni inori…Hikari no sasu hou he…I will always be with you…See the sky in front of you…Fly high in a life of deepest blue… Uzumaku hoshi no hibiki Ni nosete… Utau yo kono koe ga…Kimi Ni todokimasu you Ni"_**

Before I knew it I found myself standing in front a Grated window.

I carefully looked into the window, and found it was Akrina's bedroom, and at that moment I saw her as she walked into the room.

She was wearing a robe, with a hood which covered her head and face.

I had to chuckle, thinking that woman really had trust issues; she even hid her face in the privacy of her own room.

* * *

**_The truth behind Akrina_**

Seeing Akrina, I quickly looked down to the ground feeling rather embarrassed, that I was standing in a hidden passageway spying on the woman.

I started thinking about the letter that Shiba Taicho left and the fact that Karin was here somewhere, I decided I would stand here until I found answers to my questions.

The music suddenly stopped and I looked through the grate and found she now sat at her desk looking down at pictures.

I was amazed as I looked at her desk, it was the twin to the desk I had in my office, letting me know that the first 10th Division Taicho had truly designed the manor to be an extension of his office.

I watched her as she sat quietly staring at the pictures in her hand.

I was about to return to my office, thinking after what been done to her earlier, maybe now was not the best time to be spying on her, then I heard someone with a very familiar voice walk into her room saying, 'I just spoke with Hiyori and Jinta, they've both located their assignments!'

My mouth dropped open as I watched as Ururu San walked into the room.

I then to looked over to Akrina; she put the pictures into her desk saying, 'Let me guess one is at the Inn... and the other is in town arrogantly strolling around?'

She replied, 'Yes, how did you know?'

Akrina looked up at Ururu saying, 'they're both creatures of habit… I have had them both followed since Orion Sama disappeared, one always goes there to drink and womanize, and the other walks around sending silent challenges to me.'

Hearing her words, I instantly knew she was talking about Guenon Sama and Jaen Kuchiki.

I watched as Ururu walked over to her saying, 'I see …What is that you want to do?'

Akrina, keeping her face hidden, looked up to Ururu with a calm unsettling voice saying, 'It is time to act.'

I concentrated on hiding my reisatu as I leaned closer to the grate watching and listening.

Then I heard another voice enter into the room saying, 'When are you going to confront Hitsugaya Taicho and tell him all that is going on…now more than ever he should be by your side!'

I looked over and saw Yui Sama and Ami enter into the room.

Ami looking to Akrina, with concern in her eyes saying, 'Ne Sana, please you must tell him everything …especially now that you are to marry him!'

Akrina then sighed deeply saying, 'I am not going to marry him!'

Hearing her say those words, my heart instantly felt relief, as I continued to listen…

Ami raised her voice saying, 'WHAT do you mean you are not going to marry him, you are in love with him... '

Hearing Ami say, Akrina was I love with me, I was shocked and confused.

Then I heard Akrina say, 'Yes I am in love with him, and it is because I am in love with him that I decided not to marry him!'

Ami quickly looked up at Akrina and started to cry saying, 'WHAT...I don't understand...WHY...WHY!'

I concentrated on maintaining my temper as I whispered, "What the hell is going on… Ami knows I am in love with Karin!'

I watched and listened as Akrina pulled Ami close saying, 'I will not allow Toushirou's position as the 10th Division Taicho to held hostage in order to have him marry me.'

Ami looked up and in a whiney voice said, 'But Ne Sana...'

I suddenly felt my heart stop when I heard for the first time Akrina's voice sounding emotional saying. 'I want to marry a man who wants to marry me, not forced to marry me…so I have decided that once this situation with the Shadow is taken care of I will talk to both our father and Sotachio and make them release Toushirou from the marriage.'

Hearing Akrina's words I felt admiration for the woman but not love, if anything I hope as we could be friends.

Ami was suddenly upset as she screamed…' BUT NE SANA YOU CAN'T DO THAT…!"

I then watched Akrina as she softly said, 'Ami stop …please this is not easy for me!'

Then I heard Yui Sama, say, 'Akrina…by the laws of the Clan, you still will have to marry and provide an heir!'

I heard her sigh deeply as she said, 'One problem at a time, first the immediate problem…The Shadow… with the shadow running around any child that you, Rukia-nee, or I may have will be in constant danger… so they must be dealt for once and for all!'

Ami then said, 'Ne Sana, please talk to Taicho …he will help with this...please… do you forget you were almost killed and are still recovering?'

My heart dropped as I watched as Akrina touched her chest where she was wounded saying, 'Ami, I am fine and that will never happen again…my guard was down.'

Then Yui Sama spoke up saying, 'I agree with Ami, Hitsugaya Kun needs to know, he is your betroth and protector…your relationship with him may never recover if you don't confront him!'

Hearing Ami and Yui Sama both say again Akrina should talk to me I started to wonder why, will she not come to me, then I heard her reasoning when she again sighed deeply saying, ' STOP… you don't understand… I want to talk to him….but Today as he approached me I felt his hate for me, he must calm down before I can attempt to talk to him, because if he is not calm he will not listen and it will make things worse.'

Once again I felt ashamed because it was true, today during the official ceremony announcing our engagement, I did not hide the feelings of resentment and hatred that I had towards her.

I thought about what she said, about me calming down, I assessed that Akrina must be talking to Karin because that was something that she would know.

Listening to Akrina speak Karin's words about me calming down, I had now decided that I would make every effort to calmly talk to the woman.

My attention then turned back to Akrina, as I watched as she kissed Ami's forehead saying, 'I promise when I feel he is calm… Karin Chan and I both will talk to him!'

Hearing her say, Karin's name, only confirmed that Karin was in fact here in Soul Society and Akrina knew where she was.'

I could only whisper, "…. How could Karin come to Soul Society and not tell me!'

I had questions that needed answers, so I continued to watch and listen.

Ururu then said, 'Akrina...so back to the mission at hand… how are you going to pull this off… Ever since he has returned, your Ni Sama is watching you like a hawk…There is no way you can leave the manor without him knowing.'

Akrina's voice perked up with mischief as she said, 'With every negative thing that happens, there is always some good that can be retrieved.'

Ururu looked at her saying, 'Akrina…..you're talking in riddles.'

Akrina then said, 'I have a plan '

She then turned toward her desk and started to run her hand across the ledge of desktop.

I suddenly heard a lock spring open, and was surprised to see her pull a hidden latch and a door under the desk on the right panel opened revealing a hidden compartment.

She reached in and pulled out a laptop from the compartment, sat it on the desk, opened it and then turned it on.

The computer spoke, 'Password Please'

Before Akrina could respond, Ururu tapped her on the back of the head saying, 'It not going to work with thing you are wearing on your neck!'

Akrina responded by saying, 'Yeah...Yeah...'

She sat with her back to me as she pulled her hood down, revealing her dark black hair.

She reached under her hair and removed some sort of device from around her neck and placed it on the table.

The computer once again said, 'Password please?'

I stood in shock as I watched Akrina and heard Karin's voice said, 'Fire and Ice shall never be parted'

The computer replied saying, 'Voice recognition verified … good evening... Karin Chan'

As she quickly turned around facing Ururu saying, 'Tomorrow we make our move", my body shook with emotion, as my eyes saw the necklace I had given to Karin for her birthday hang from around her neck.

I could only step back in shock, as I watched as she pulled the dark black hair back revealing her beautiful face saying, 'Now let me show you, just how I am getting out here without Ich-Nii knowing...'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Songs:

**_No one….. Alicia Keys _**

**_Perfect Blue ~ Jazzin Park ~ Dragonaut the Ressonance_**

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… For the love of her Clan

I must apologize for taking so long to release my chapters it is just I have been so busy… UGH!

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia


	39. Her side… For the Love of her Clan

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time… (Manga Spoilers)

Chapter 39: Her side… For the Love of her Clan

* * *

**_A nightmare_**

While Yuzu kept Ami busy and away from the Purity ceremony, Rukia oversaw the preparations for the purity ceremony, and I sat on my sofa in my apartments looking at Helena Sama, the representative of the Kasumioji Clan, who was there to ensure that the true Shiba Clan Leader presented herself at the purity ceremony.

The woman was pleasant, and maybe after all had been said and done, I would enjoy seeing her again but not now.

I turned my head and looked out of the window, at the beautiful sky and start to think about what had just taken place an hour ago.

If a nightmare, could ever be realized it would be the day of my engagement ceremony…

**_Flashback…_**

I should have known something was going to happen, when KuKaKu looked to Ich-nii saying, "Kurosaki Taicho, Shiba Sama is unable to attend due to some unexpected business back in the human world and he asked me to have you conduct the ceremony and all activities dealing with Akrina Sama's engagement in his stead.'

Hell, just call it KARMA, for putting Ich-nii and Rukia-nee through hell; but did I really deserve this.

As soon as Sotachio confirmed the marriage contract between Toushirou and I was valid, Matsumoto and Hinamori, both looked up at me shouting, 'Akrina Sama, this is not right…do something, you are Karin Chan's friend!'

I don't get it, did they not hear the words Ich-nii had said, not only I would lose my position as Clan Leader, but Toushirou would lose his position as Taicho….DUH…there is a time and place for everything… this was not it!

Then Toushirou, that jerk…first he did not tell me it was he I was to marry, and then he stepped up to me with hate in his eyes.

Like this marriage thing was my idea.

As soon as he stood next to me, Shia Sama approached us yelling, 'this cannot happen, you are my son's woman…I have pictures providing this.'

I must confess, I never seen it coming, and I had run many scenarios trying to plan for any attacks, but this...never.

Hearing Shia Sama speak these lies about me being with Shoin, my feelings were hurt, Shoin was my friend…my only friend I had since coming here, I could only look over to him saying, 'What is going on Here…What is she talking about, I am your woman and pictures!'

What happen next was a little humorous.

Shoin quickly pushed Toushirou aside, completely catching him off guard, then pulled me into his arms and began to kiss me while saying, 'You are my woman!'

One word...UGH!

Toushirou quickly recovered and took hold the Shoin, pulling him from me and throwing him into the wall saying, 'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

Rukia-nee quickly grabbed hold of me and ensured my face remained covered, while whispering, 'Karin Chan… Are you alright?'

I must admit, I was shaken up, as I looked at her saying, 'Yes, but what the hell is going on.'

I looked over to Ich-nii and could see he was furious as he took hold of Shoin Sama and called the guards to enter the main hall, telling to them to hold onto the man until things were straighten out.

Rukia looked at me saying, 'I handle this… while you pull yourself together... O.K.'

I nodded as she helped me to stand.

She then stood protectively in front of me, Yuzu and Ami, saying to Shia Sama in a demanding voice, 'Shia Sama! ... How dare you and your son approach Akrina Sama in such a way..!'

I was taken back; I had never heard her speak like that before.

Then Shia Sama arrogantly said, 'Rukia Sama, what right do you have to interfere!'

I am so glad my face was covered, because what happened next caused my mouth to drop open with shock.

Rukia-nee step up into the face of Shia Sama, her voice in full of command as she said, 'I am the wife to the Shiba Prince and guardian to Akrina Sama… you are in my home and you will respect my husband and his sister...'

Hearing her strong words even caused Ich-nii to stop dead in his tracks.

I watched as Shia Sama, looked at Rukia-nee with anger in her eyes calmly saying, 'Rukia Sama, yes … you are correct we are in your home, so please let me explain….My Son Shoin has claimed this maiden as his woman, she is not fit to marry no one but him.'

KuKaKu walked over and stood next to Rukia-nee and they both looked at Shia saying, 'that is impossible… when did this occur!'

Once again I was glad my face was covered hiding the disgusted look I had, as the woman revealed pictures of Shoin having sex with a woman resembling me.

I could only looked down at the pictures and say, 'NO WAY…I don't love him, I would only give myself to someone I loved.'

Pictures she went on to show Toushirou, who then turned and looked at me with disgust in his eyes.

I once again looked to Shoin Sama this time with a disappointed voice saying, 'Shoin Sama why would you lay with another woman and claim that is me?'

I then looked up as Toushirou walked over to me and stood quietly saying, 'I know it is not you.'

I looked at him, I knew from seeing his eyes when he first heard of the pictures, he was disgusted with me, but I could not help but to say to him, 'you do…you do believe me.'

He looked at me saying, 'yes… because I know you where recovering from the attack by the shadow.'

His logic was sound, but I was still hurt.

In my mind, I felt that if I had not been injured by the Shadow organization, he would have probably believed Shoin, no matter what I may have said, I felt he would have not believed me.

I hid the hurt in my voice, as I glanced over to him saying, 'thank you …but that is not going to resolve this issue' then walked over to stand with my sisters.

It was then I heard the words, that I had feared hearing.

Shia Sama in a demanding voice said, 'As the Kasumioji Clan leader, and possible mother in law to Akrina Sama, I demand she under goes the purity ceremony…If she is found not to be pure… she will marry my son Shoin and bare him many heirs!'

I stood there stunned.

Ich-nii stepped up to Shia Sama screaming, 'I will not allow you or anyone to touch her in that way!'

Rukia-nee took hold of my left hand, while Yuzu held onto my right hand, and Ami Sama protectively held unto my waist on the verge of tears saying, 'leave my Ne Sana alone'

I stood there quietly assessing all that was going on.

I knew there was no other way to ensure, there was no doubt about my innocence, so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath then said, 'KuKaKu Sama have the elders prepare the ceremony, Rukia-Nee please accompany me and our sisters!'

As I turned and started to walk out of the main hall, I heard Ich-nii saying, 'Akrina…you DON'T have to do this.'

I stopped walking and without turning around I said to Ich-nii, 'Ichigo, I know you are not only protecting me because my Ni Sama has asked you to, but you are protecting me as if I were your own sister, and I thank you …but there is no other clear way to resolve this…and I am also sorry …because my Ni Sama has tasked you to stand in for him you will have to be witness the ceremony…as will my betroth.'

I then took a deep breath, held tightly unto Yuzu's and Ami's hands and walked out of the room with Rukia-nee following close behind.

**_End of Flash back_**

The door to my apartment opened and a highly pissed off Ich-nii walked in followed by the elders, telling Helena Sama to step out of the room.

* * *

**_Something that must be done_**

I looked over and watched as Helena Sama stood up as if to refuse, only to have Ich-nii say to her, 'Her face is revealed to you, you can check under her veil before she steps into the chamber...now leave us!'

I looked to Helena Sama and said, 'Please go to the kitchen and have my staff fix you some refreshments… I will have KuKaKu Sama come and retrieve you as we near closer to the time.'

She looked at me bowed, then quietly walked out of the room.

I then turned to, Ich-nii who now stood in front of me; his mood had not changed as I said, 'Please calm down… you are making things worse.'

He then looked at the elders then back at me as he said, 'We have all spoke about this, and we agree you do not have any reason to do this.'

I looked to my Ni Sama and smiled saying, 'Ich-nii, this is the only way…'

Ich-nii looked at me saying, 'Karin, this …is not the only way ...why do you think this?'

Seeing my Ni Sama's concern for me, I felt a feeling of love that I had longed to feel from him since coming to the Shiba Manor.

I briefly smiled, and then sighed as I looked at him and the Shiba Elders saying, 'If I were to come forth and admit that I was attacked and seriously injured in the human world, not only would my clan demand blood, but it would send a message to the Shadow, that they succeeded in being able to hurt me…and that is something that I will not allow.'

Ich-nii looked at me, his eyes were soft, as he said, 'I understand Karin, but this… is taking it too far!'

I looked at Ich-nii, this time saying, 'Ich-nii, please understand, I don't want to do this, but I must to do it to protect my honor and my clan's honor…I know you don't want to do this, but I need you to trust and stand by me.'

He pulled me into his arms, quietly saying, 'it is my job to protect you…'

I looked up at him and smiled saying, 'I am comforted, when I hear you say those words…but this is something that must be done…when it is over you will understand.'

It was then, that Rukia-nee walked into the room with Unohana Taicho saying, 'Akrina Sama, we are ready.'

Seeing Rukia-nee, Ich-nii became angry all over again.

He walked up to her saying, 'When this is over we need to talk.'

I watched as Rukia-nee stood there unphased by his anger as she replied saying, 'I will wait for you in the library.'

Seeing that she was unphased by his anger, Ich-nii then turned and stormed out of the room followed closely by the Shiba Elders.

As Helena Sama and KuKaKu Sama entered into the room, Rukia-nee then walked over to me and began to secure my veil around my face.

Once my veil was secure, she then hugged me and softly said, 'would you like me to stay here and wait for you.'

I hugged her in return while saying, 'after this I will want to be alone'

I then turned and stood between KuKaKu Sama and Helena Sama, and followed Unohana Taicho towards the purity ceremony chamber.

As the door started to open, my heart began to race.

I felt as if I was being taken to my execution.

KuKaKu must have sensed my fear, because as I stood there watching the door slowly open, she leaned over took my hand and squeezed it as she softly said, 'I will not leave your side…just close your eyes and take a deep breath.'

I lightly shook my head and we walked into the purity chamber.

* * *

**_Act of proving my self_**

I walked into the room, and was momentarily taken back when I looked at the window and saw Shia Sama, Byakuya Sama, Ich-nii, two of the Shiba Elders and Toushirou standing watching me.

I took a deep breath and held my head high as I walked over and stood beside the table.

It was then KuKaKu spoke saying, 'Akrina Sama, you have been accused of not being pure, and therefore unfit for marriage to anyone of noble decent or any officer of standing within the Gotei 13… it is because of these accusations, that we must do the ceremony of purity.'

Hearing those words, I wanted to run and hide, but I knew I could not so I just nodded my head indicting I was ready for the ceremony to begin.

Unohana Taicho then said in a soft voice, 'Please lay on the table.'

I sat on the cold table and then laid back; that is when Unohana Taicho walked up to the table and carefully pulled open the bottom of my robe revealing my nude waist.

Again I was so appreciative that I wore a veil, it hid the shock and humiliation that was now on my face.

Unohana proceeded to open my legs for all to see and she inserted her hand into me.

The pain, I had never felt anything like that, even though I fought not to scream my body could not help but to react in from the pain.

Unohana Taicho quickly removed her hand, covered me and turned around saying, 'She is still pure.'

KuKaKu, true to her word of not leaving my side quickly stepped up and helped me from the table, stood helping me to steady myself.

I then looked into window and saw Shia Sama and became angry…very angry.

I, moved away from KuKaKu, stood there with my head held high and stared at Shia Sama, saying in a demanding voice, "It has been proven the Kasumioji Clan even though they may have been tricked by an imposter, attempted to force us into a marriage, this action is considered a crime amongst the noble houses, and for their crimes I now demand a public apology not just for me but more importantly to my clan, for the slanderous lies that they publically spoke again us of the Shiba Clan."

My anger continued to take hold of me as I stepped closer to the window were Shia Sama stood watching me, saying again in a demanding voice, 'Shia Sama…you will apologize tomorrow during Ami Sama's birthday party, you state your crimes and that I am a virtuous woman fit for marriage to a nobleman or to a member of standing in the Gotei 13.'

I watched as Shia Sama just stood there in shock, saying nothing.

I started to turn around then stopped, I tilted my head mischievously and looked again toward Shia Sama saying again in a demanding voice, 'you will also state publically that Shoin Sama is not a virtuous man, and is only fit for marriage to a noble woman of lower standing!'

She then screamed saying, 'NO…NO… you can't do that to my son.'

After what her son and she just put me through, hearing her words, I became pissed.

Without turning around, I said, 'If my request is not done as I have stated, I will invoke my right as the Shiba Clan leader and go to the noble council requesting that all three of your heirs be labeled as not fit to marry any noble woman of any standing leaving only servants and slaves to choose from as their wives therefore causing the heirs of your linage not to be of noble rating!'

Hearing Shia Sama then gasp with disbelief, I knew I had her attention so as I stood in the opening the door leading out of the chamber, I again turned my head toward her this time saying in a cold voice, 'you can sacrifice one of your sons or all of your linage…I really don't care which …!'

As I turned and walked out of the chamber, there was a look of satisfaction on my hidden face because I knew the coldest in my tone, conveyed to her and the others that I meant every word I spoke.

Without speaking to anyone, I walked out of the side room and went directly to my apartment.

Where I stood looking out of window.

* * *

**_A sister's love_**

As I stood look out of the window trying to get past my anger, when I heard my apartment door open, without turning around I knew it was Yuzu.

Once I heard the door close behind her I quietly said, 'I am so humiliated… I always thought the first time being touched would be different…that he would be holding me tenderly not staring through a window.'

Yuzu walked up from behind and hugged me close saying, 'I watched his face, he was very upset by this…'

My eyes stayed looking out the window as I said, 'Yuzu, do you think he and I will be able to save our relationship after all of this?'

Yuzu looked at me saying, 'Karin, you must reveal yourself to him, before it is too late.'

I replied, 'I know…I know I just need an opportunity where he is willing to talk to me, and I am not angry… and right now I am angry!'

Yuzu pulled back saying, 'I know you are, but you cannot hide in here forever being angry… anyway, Ami Sama's party is tomorrow.'

I looked over to her saying, 'How are the preparations going.'

She smiled saying, 'everything is coming along, the food and drink will be served at the appointed time you requested…games and activities are being setup as we speak…but...'

I looked her saying, 'But?'

Yuzu looked at me saying, 'Ich-nii, Byakuya Sama, and Hitsugaya Sama have all started to have their division members guard the property.'

I turned and looked at her saying, 'This is interesting, up to now I accounted for Toushirou and Ich-nii placing guards, but not Byakuya... '

Yuzu looked at me saying, 'Well with Rukia-nee moving into the manor today, I guess he wanted to ensure she is safe.'

I again turned to the window as I said, 'Yes of course, I didn't plan on her being here until after things were settled with the Shadow.'

Yuzu looked at me saying, 'what are you thinking?'

I sighed saying, 'With Rukia-nee here, they will attack us…So I will need to move the plan up and confront them before they attack us and someone gets hurt!'

I suddenly felt a strong cramp coming from my abdomen and leaned forward, mumbling with anger.

Yuzu looked over at me saying, 'I think you should lay down for awhile, I will go and finish overseeing the preparations for tomorrow.'

I tried to smile as I said, 'Yeah …I was thinking that too.'

I watched her as she turned and walked out of the door.

As she shut the door, I instantly froze, when I heard her say, 'I am sorry Hitsugaya Taicho, now really is not a good time to talk to your betroth Akrina Sama.'

I was taken back when I then heard Toushirou say, 'Yui Sama, I need to know that she is alright.'

Even though my heart was warmed over the fact he was concerned about me, I still did not want to see him, so when I heard, Yuzu say, 'Please ….come walk with me.'

I exhaled deeply, lied down on my sofa and shut my eyes, trying to put everything that had happen out of my mind.

At least for a while…

* * *

**_A traitor amongst us_**

I painfully lay on my sofa in the living room of my apartment, thankful to be alone, at least for the moment.

I knew Yuzu now walked with Toushirou, Ich-nii was somewhere probably arguing with Rukia-nee, and Ami, well god only knows where she was and what she was up too.

I started to think about the imposter, to fool Shoin she had to have been watching me closely and the only way to do this was to be here in the Manor.

I got up and carefully walked into my bedroom and pulled out my laptop; after the second try I finally realized I had to remove my voice modification device before I could successfully log on.

Once I logged onto my laptop, I then proceeded to access my security camera logs for the last few months, it did not take long for me to find what it was I was looking for.

As I played the footage for the second time, I saw her as she went through my desk drawer reading my notes, trying on my dresses and veils.

Looking at her dressed in my dresses and veils, she was a dead ringer for me and the more I watched, the more I became pissed that a spy easily had access not only to me but to my things.

Hearing a soft knock at the door I quickly shutdown my laptop and replaced it into my desk, then walked into my living room saying, 'Enter'.

I watched as she walked into my apartment, bowing saying in a soft voice, 'Akrina Sama, I have letter from Shoin Sama'

I took the letter opened and read it, then looked at the woman.

As much as I wanted to strike out at this woman, I held back saying, 'Thank you … Sarah …please send word to my sister Yui Sama that I want to see her.'

I watched her as she quickly bowed and ran out of the room, my only thoughts were, "how could she betray me so easily?"

* * *

**_Rukia's reply_**

Meantime, in the Shiba Library…

Rukia sat in the library, looking out the window, watching the Shiba servants as they made preparations for Ami Sama's birthday party.

When the door opened and an angry Ichigo walked in saying, 'How could you stand there today saying you were my wife, after we had decided we would not marry!'

Without turning from the window, Rukia responded in a soft but strong voice saying, 'YOU decided …. WE did not decide anything like that!'

He looked at her carefully as he walked further into the room.

He now stood in front of the desk were she sat still looking out the window, watching and assessing her.

After all the years they had been together, he could tell from looking at her, she was pissed and it was with him.

He did not care, as he stood staring at her, with angry eyes while saying, 'you do not love me … You only wish to marry me because your precious Ni Sama has ordered you to do so!'

She spun around in the chair, stood up, slammed both of her hands against the desk, stared him in his eyes saying, 'HOW Dare you say such a thing to me!'

He stood there looking at her as she grabbed his Taicho's Haroi and pulled him close to her saying, 'Against the wishes of my family and my Ni Sama, I have stayed by your side, through everything you have endured… I have been there…refusing to leave when I knew I should.'

Again he stood there staring at her, never letting go of his Haroi, she looked in his eyes, saying, 'Why do think I have not been married off before this…huh...Huh… believe me it is not that the elders did not try or that I have not been asked!'

She let go of her grip on his Taicho's Haroi, and stood there fighting the tears which now swell in her eyes as she said, 'I had been waiting for you… to tell me you loved me and wanted me!'

His eyes grew large, as she sat in the chair and turned away from him trying to hide the tears that started to fall down her face, as she then said, 'waiting for you… and today when you confessed your love for me… I was overjoyed and heartbroken at the same time.'

He walked around the desk and stood there looking down at her, as she looked out the window, her voice cracking with emotion, as she said, 'it was that heartbreak of being promised away to someone else, after praying and wishing for so long that you loved me and wanted to be with you as your woman… that overshadowed your confusion of love for me …. I was hurt…when you asked my feelings toward you… Ichigo, you know my feelings… you have always known my feelings… I love you, I have always loved you…how you could expect me to say those words, knowing I would not and could not live with you as your woman… to live with that pain every day of my life.'

Hearing the hurt in her words Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to pull her up from the chair into his arm, only to be swatted away, by her as she said, 'Then you revealed your identity to me, quickly followed by telling me "you will not allow me to be forced into a marriage to you…you wanted the woman you marry to love you… therefore we will not marry"…that was cruel…very cruel.'

Her eyes never looked him as she said, 'you talk about my Ni Sama, with distaste … it's funny, because today he came to me saying, He knew I loved you and he wished that I would be marrying you instead of the Shiba Prince…a person he knows nothing about'

Ichigo stepped closer to her and this time without her fighting him; he gently pulled her into his arms saying, 'Rukia, I am sorry, it is just, I just needed to know you willing wanted to be with me as my wife'

With tears in her eyes, Rukia touched his face saying, 'you ran out of the room without giving me an opportunity to reply to you.'

He wiped the tears that now rolled down her face away as he grinned at her saying, 'now I am standing here what is the reply you wish to say.'

She took a deep breath and gently kissed his lips, then step back and looked into his eyes saying, 'I want to marry you and I want to be your woman… not because I am the Kuchiki Princess and you are the Shiba Prince, but because I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki…I have always loved you.'

He smiled at her as he went into his Haroi sleeves and pulled out a black jewelry box saying, 'well if that is the case I guess I have no choice, but to give this to you.'

She stood there with a look of shock on her face, as he opened the box revealing two rings.

He said, 'I know we were to have a formal engagement ceremony, but…'

She put her hand over his mouth stopping him from finishing his words as she said, 'No…This is perfect...'

He then pulled one of the rings from the box, and put it on her ring finger, of her left hand stating, 'Rukia Kuchiki, This is my engagement gift to you symbolizing my intent to marry to you.'

She then pulled the other ring of the box and placed it on on his ring finger, of his left hand stating, 'Ichigo Kurosaki, This is my engagement gift to you symbolizing my intent to marry to you.'

He reached down and attempted to kiss her, only to be stopped by her hand as she step back saying, 'Oh… before I forget… about the girls…next time I see them hanging on you I will Kido all of your asses!'

Before he could pull her back into his arms, there was a knock at the door… and Hinamori's voice is heard saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, you are being requested at the 5th Division.'

He quickly kissed her, walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Hinamori who was quietly standing there, as he turned to leave he paused as he heard Rukia say, 'Kurosaki Taicho, when you hear from my husband, please remind him of what was discussed here…please let him know, I have very little tolerance for such things.'

Ichigo looked at her and grinned as he said, 'Please rest assure Shiba Sama, your husband understands your feelings and you need not worry.'

Then he walked away leaving Rukia again facing the window, but this time instead of looking out the window, she stared down at the beautiful ring which now sat on her left hand…

* * *

**_Proof of his Love_**

When Yuzu entered into my apartments with Ururu, I was wearing my hooded robe and pacing with excitement around my living room.

I turned to them both and handed them the letter from Shoin, saying, 'We have been given an opportunity.'

They took the letter and read it ….

**_My dearest Akrina,_**

**_I don't know what to say, other than I thought it was you_**

**_I was so elated when I got the text in the human world, I thought was from you _**

**_That I never stopped to think it could be someone else._**

**_When I lay with this person, I thought I lay with you_**

**_The words of love, I spoke were words met only for you_**

**_I love you Akrina and to prove this _**

**_I offer to you the return of the Shiba Elder Orion Sama._**

**_My Brother Ki has held him captive in the Kasumioji Dungeons for months._**

**_I will take him and bring him to the Market Place in Junrinan tomorrow at 1300._**

**_It will be there I will return him to you. _**

**_This will be proof that my love for you is true_**

**_Please come alone and meet me…_**

**_Shoin_**

I grinned as I looked over to Ururu and Yuzu saying, 'I have a plan…I will discuss it with you later, but first I need status from Hiyori and Jinta.'

Ururu grinned and walked out of the room.

I then turned to Yuzu saying, 'Please go and get Ami, we will need her help.'

Yuzu shook her head and walked out of the room, while I turned on my music and stood looking out the window at the sunset thinking through my plan.

Meanwhile, at the Kasumioji Manor…

Shoin walked through the Kasumioji Dungeons; he knew the man was there.

He had saw his father and brother bring him there months ago.

He had been watching them from a far, just in case he would need something to bargain with.

As Shoin walked farther into the dungeons, he started to smell the stench of human waste.

The smell was so great, as he approached the cell, he had to pause and regain his breath before proceeding.

From the smell he knew who he was looking for was around the corner.

Suddenly he heard his brother Ki shouting in the prisoner, saying, 'My stupid brother will let her know you are here and then it will only a matter of time before she comes to free you... and then we will kill you both!'

Hearing what was said, Shoin pressed his body against the wall and stood will fear.

Then Shoin cringed, as he heard Orion Sama making gurgling sounds as if trying to speak.

Ki laughed saying, 'even after Jaen Sama cut out your tongue, you are still trying to speak … let me guess you want to know why you are going to die?'

Shoin presses even closer to the wall, as he listens as Ki walks out of the cell and slams the door shut while saying, 'You are a traitor to your own Clan that means you would easily betray anyone, and for that you deserve to die.'

Another voice is heard, coming from upstairs saying, 'Ki Sama, it is time.'

Ki quickly runs pass Shoin and up the stairs leaving a relieved Shoin still standing in the shadows.

Shoin quickly runs to the cell holding Orion, looks in takes a deep breath and says, 'this is only because I need her to forgive me'

He opens the cell, quickly runs in and picks up Orion Sama and runs out of the Kasumioji Dungeons.

As he runs from the Manor carrying Orion Sama, two figures stand in the shadows watching, one says, 'I told you, just be patient …He will take us to her!'

The other chuckle then said, 'Yes …he really is a fool.'

* * *

**_It is time to Act_**

"**_Osanai hi ni nakushita…Sono itami no imi sae….Uzuku made takushita…Boku wa kitto…Ao no hate ni mita…Yokan wo toraete…Kaze ni inori…Hikari no sasu hou he…I will always be with you…See the sky in front of you…Fly high in a life of deepest blue… Uzumaku hoshi no hibiki Ni nosete… Utau yo kono koe ga…Kimi Ni todokimasu you Ni"_**

I listened to my favorite song, as I walked around the rooms of my apartments, thinking about Orion Sama, wondering if the man actually was worth saving.

I decided as I walked into my bedroom, that because he was Ami's adoptive Father, I could not just let the man die without trying to save him.

"**_Osanai hi ni nakushita…Sono itami no imi sae….Uzuku made takushita…Boku wa kitto…Ao no hate ni mita…Yokan wo toraete…Kaze ni inori…Hikari no sasu hou he…I will always be with you…See the sky in front of you…Fly high in a life of deepest blue… Uzumaku hoshi no hibiki Ni nosete… Utau yo kono koe ga…Kimi Ni todokimasu you Ni"_**

As I sat at my desk, I suddenly felt a cool chill, which made me start to think of Toushirou.

I turned off the music, opened my desk drawer and pulled out the pictures that we had taken that day in the mall.

I just sat there staring at the pictures thinking, "It seemed so long ago, that he and I were so happy together."

I glanced at the picture where I spiked out his hair, the surprised look on his face was so sincere, that it made me feel I could run to him and tell him everything.

My thoughts were interrupted, when I heard, 'I just spoke with Hiyori and Jinta… they've both located their assignments!'

I quietly replaced the pictures into my desk as I said to Ururu, 'Let me guess one is at the Inn... and the other is in town arrogantly strolling around?'

She replied, 'Yes, how did you know?'

I looked up at Ururu saying, 'they're both creatures of habit… I have had them both followed since Orion Sama disappeared, one always goes there to drink and womanize, and the other walks around sending silent challenges to me.'

Ururu walked over and stood beside me saying, 'I see …What is that you want to do?'

I looked up to Ururu calmly saying, 'It is time to act.'

Before I could say another word, Yuzu and Ami entered into the room saying, 'When are you going to confront Hitsugaya Taicho and tell him all that is going on…now more than ever he should be by your side!'

Ami looking to me, with concern in her eyes saying, 'Ne Sana, please you must tell him everything …especially now that you are to marry him!'

I had been thinking about the marriage, in my heart I only wanted Toushirou, but I could not accept him like this, so I sighed deeply saying, 'I am not going to marry him!'

Ami raised her voice saying, 'WHAT do you mean you are not going to marry him, you are in love with him... '

Hearing Ami say those words my heart broke, and it took all I had not to break down and cry as I said, 'Yes I am in love with him, and it is because I am in love with him that I decided not to marry him!'

If things could not get any worse, Ami quickly looked up at me and started to cry saying, 'WHAT...I don't understand...WHY...WHY!'

I knew she want nothing more than me and Toushirou to be together, but I just could not accept that he was being forced.

I reached over and pulled Ami close saying, 'I will not allow Toushirou's position as the 10th Division Taicho to be held hostage in order to have him marry me.'

Ami looked up at me with a whiney voice said, 'But Ne Sana...'

I put my finger on her lips, I tried to hide the emotion, I felt as I said, 'I want to marry a man who wants to marry me, not forced to marry me…so I have decided that once this situation with the Shadow is taken care of I will talk to both our father and Sotachio and make them release Toushirou from the marriage.'

Ami was suddenly upset as she screamed…' BUT NE SANA YOU CAN'T DO THAT…!"

I held her close as I softly said, 'Ami stop …please this is not easy for me!'

Then I heard Yuzu, quickly reminded me of my duty as she said, 'Akrina…by the laws of the Clan, you still will have to marry and provide an heir!'

Knowing in my heart, I could never love anyone else, but Toushirou, I sighed deeply as I said, 'One problem at a time, first the immediate problem…The Shadow… with the shadow running around any child that you, Rukia-nee, or I may have will be in constant danger… so they must be dealt for once and for all!'

Ami then said, 'Ne Sana, please talk to Taicho …he will help with this...please… do you forget you were almost killed and are still recovering?'

Hearing Ami mention the attack, by the shadow in the human world, I could not help but touch my chest where I now had a small scar saying, 'Ami, I am fine and that will never happen again…my guard was down.'

Then Yuzu spoke up saying, 'I agree with Ami, Hitsugaya Kun needs to know, he is your betroth and protector…your relationship with him may never recover if you don't confront him!'

Hearing Ami and Yui Sama both say again I should talk to Toushirou, I started to get irritated, so again I sighed deeply saying, ' STOP… you don't understand… I want to talk to him….but Today as he approached me I felt his hate for me, he must calm down before I can attempt to talk to him, because if he is not calm he will not listen and it will make things worse.'

I looked at Ami and could see she was not ready to give up on the subject, so I kissed her forehead saying, 'I promise when I feel he is calm… Karin Chan and I both will talk to him!'

Ururu truly is my friend, seeing that I needed the subject dropped, she said, 'Akrina...so back to the mission at hand… how are you going to pull this off… Ever since he has returned, your Ni Sama is watching you like a hawk…There is no way you can leave the manor without him knowing.'

My voice and my spirits perked up as I said, 'With every negative thing that happens, there is always some good that can be retrieved.'

Ururu looked at me saying, 'Akrina…..you're talking in riddles.'

I look at them saying, 'I have a plan '

I then turned toward my desk opened the secret compartment, pulled out my laptop, sat it on the desk, opened it and then turned it on.

The computer spoke, 'Password Please'

Before I could respond, Ururu tapped me on the back of the head saying, 'It is not going to work with thing you are wearing on your neck!'

I could only responded by saying, 'Yeah...Yeah...'

I then pulled down my hood, reached under my hair and removed the voice modification device from around my neck and placed it on the table.

The computer once again said, 'Password please?'

I then turned and said, 'Fire and Ice shall never be parted'

The computer replied saying, 'Voice recognition verified … good evening... Karin Chan'

I proceeded to login into my security camera archives, and pull up the video feed I found of Sarah going through my things.

I then quickly turned around facing everyone saying, 'Tomorrow we make our move' I had a grin on my face as I pulled my hair back saying, 'Now let me show you, just how I am getting out here without Ich-Nii knowing...'

Everyone quickly surrounded the laptop as I said, 'look… this is my way out…'

Ururu started to laugh, while Yuzu replied saying, 'Do really think it will work!'

I replied, 'It worked once already I don't see why it will not work again.'

Ami just looked up at us saying, 'Ne Sana… What you are planning is dangerous…please tell Taicho.'

I pulled her to me saying, 'if we all work together and play the roles we are suppose too… everything will be fine, so don't worry…Ok'

She just climbed onto my lap, put her head on my shoulder and said, 'Ok … Ne Sana, just promise you will return safely.'

I hugged her tight saying, 'I promise…'

As I sat there listening as everyone discuss the part they were to play in tomorrow's activities, I could not help but wonder about Toushirou, where he was and what he was doing, so I took a deep breath and concentrated on his reisatu and I found him.

I grinned as I thought to myself, I could set my watch by the man; he was… where he always was…in his office, probably signing forms.

I then turned to everyone, with a grin on my face saying, 'Tomorrow… we strike back!'

* * *

**_Freedom_**

It was early when I awoke.

I knew today, was the day that many things would be decided.

I was restless.

I began to walk around my apartments on the verge of going crazy.

Yuzu must have heard me because she walked in yawning saying, 'Akrina, what are you doing...go back to bed!'

I could only look at her saying, 'I sorry I did not mean to wake you… I am just restless.'

She looked at me as she yawned again, this time she said, 'Why don't you go do what you always do when you are restless.'

I looked at her confused, until she said, 'go practice!'

My face must have lit up because she then said, 'please stay close…Don't go off too far…'

I kissed her on the cheek and ran into my room put on my veil, jeans, sneakers and a tee shirt, grabbed my IPod and ran outside to the grassy area in front of the pond where Toushirou and I fought our first battle together many months ago.

The guards were all on alert as I pass by them, so I felt I needed a place to go where I could safely practice my form and releases.

And then it hit me…

With a big mischievous grin on my face, I flash stepped to the place I longed to go since coming to Soul Society.

As I stepped onto the 10th Division training grounds, I suddenly felt at home.

I took off running into a triple flash kick landing perfectly into my warm-up position .

As I went through my warm-up routine, it felt so good to be outside away from everything that was happening at the manor.

I felt so free, that I ran doing different levels of flip and somersaults, never once revealing my Zanpakutō.

It wasn't until suddenly I felt someone watching me that I started to feel a little uneasy.

They were not watching in a threatening way, just standing in the shadows watching.

I let it go for a while, until I felt another presence join the other who stood there watching me closely.

That is when I decided to see who the hell was so interested in watching me.

I suddenly ran towards the shadows and did a cheat 720 twists, it was a stunt I had been doing since I had been there.

This time as I launched myself into the air, I unlatched each of the two bracelets I now wore on my wrist, and as landed I charged my reisatu into the metal I now held in my hands producing my Zanpakutō Haburi Naka in each hand.

Without completely landing, I then flash stepped behind the two, quickly bringing a blade to each of their necks saying, 'Who are you and why do you stand here in the shadows watching me!'

Before they could reply I heard someone say, 'Akrina Sama' and then I felt a blade at my throat.

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music:

**_Perfect Blue ~ Jazzin Park ~ Dragonaut the Ressonance_**

Clarification: Yui Sama = Yuzu Kurosaki

As always please review...

Next chapter: His Side… My love is strong enough

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LeRukia

I know it has been awhile, but I have been on holiday, and could not write as much as I wanted…

To all my Harry Potter Fans, My first stop was to Universal Studios in Florida, I rode the Harry Potter rides and it is Awesome!

The second stop was Atlantis Paradise Island; Bahamas…Water … Water everywhere... I loved it

The third stop shopping Freeport Bahamas

I am, now back home with my laptop….

I have new ideas for stories, but first we will finish this one.

LR


	40. His side… My love is strong enough

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Present time…

Chapter 40: His side… My love is strong enough

* * *

_**Looking for insight…**_

I returned to my office, sat at my desk and attempted to sign division forms, but I was so stunned that I could not concentrate.

I kept looking over at our picture asking myself, 'Why…Why would she keep me in the dark like this…she knows how I feel about her…. why..."

I then sat back in my chair, closed my eyes, and started drifting into my dream state with intentions on talking with Hyōrinmaru.

Within seconds, I found myself walking into his frozen cave.

As usual, I felt his cold breath and heard his growl before I saw him.

I walked over to the all too familiar stone and sat down in front of him, I swear, I heard him chuckle just before saying, 'Well the great Hitsugaya Taicho has finally come to see to me…what is it you want to talk about.'

I looked over at him saying, 'I am trying to control my anger and calmly come to grips with knowing that Karin is really Akrina Sama.'

Hyōrinmaru, that dragon, sometimes … I just don't get him, I tell him I'm trying to control my anger and he says, 'Why are you angry, if you had taken the time to look at the girl you would had seen, a long time ago, that Akrina and Karin Chan are one and the same.'

I hit my fist against the stone saying, 'What do you mean…if I had looked at her, I would have seen it.'

Hyōrinmaru responded, by growling and blowing his breath into my face saying, 'YES…you would had seen her a long time ago, but ever since you half heartedly started this relationship with Karin….your emotions of guilt have been spinning out of control, to the point they've blinded you to the truth that has been standing in front of you.'

I became furious, when I heard him say, "I half heartedly started a relationship with Karin", I replied saying, 'WHAT … DO you mean dragon…I love Karin!'

He swung his tail into the wall of the cave, causing it to rattle and again growled at me, as he said; 'BOY!' and turned his head from me mumbling something under his breath that I could not hear.

After a few minutes, he calmed down, and looked at me saying, 'you've come here to learn from your subconscious things that you did not realize were happening around you…. I am willing to tell you these things, but I will not waste my time if you are not willing to hear the truth!'

He again turned his back to me, leaving me to sit there and reflect on his words.

I silently sat there for several minutes, and then I swallowed both my anger and pride saying, 'Fine… tell me old dragon, the truth that I have closed my eyes to.'

* * *

_**Facing my truth…**_

He then softly growled saying, 'first, at the time when you entered into the relationship with Karin, you did not truly know what love was, yes you had feelings of love for Hinamori, but you had never showed your feelings of love, let alone physically before you kissed Karin.'

I looked at him saying, 'yes the words you speak are true and I told her that when I first kissed her.'

He then said, 'Hitsugaya, when you did that, I was truly proud of you, because up until then we had been lonely… we had only taken our first step into the world of love… but because of our duties to the Gotei 13, we had to return to Seireitei… leaving Karin at a time we felt we needed to be with her..'

I dropped my head and listened as he said, 'while you felt sadness, I felt your true feelings…feelings of guilt that you could easily turn your back and leave her half beaten with all but a little of her reisatu drained from her body… all of this was happening while you were still dealing with the guilt of stabbing Hinamori during the fight with Aizen and almost killing her '

Hyōrinmaru, snorted then said, 'The guilt in your heart was slowly becoming a large tree, overshadowing the smaller tree of love that also started to grow….even after they reported to you that she had recovered and started her training, you turned from sadness to feeling of missing her, but here I still felt the guilt that was still growing drowning out the love.'

I could only look up at him and then drop my head again, as he continued saying, 'Then fate would have it that Hinamori awaken, ran into your arms and kissed you…then though you denied it …you stood there and held her in your arms and kissed her back…'

I jerked my head up at him, he then said, 'Even now you deny it… you kissed Hinamori back, oh fate was not done with you because as you pulled out of that kiss, you turned and who stood there facing you… it was Karin … and when she gave you the opportunity to tell of your relationship, you denied her…and you saw it, even though it was only there in her eyes for a second… you saw the hurt that your actions caused her… she stood there talking with Hinamori, still allowing you time to step up and rectify the situation but you ignored her hurt and arrogantly denied your relationship with her…you walked around feeling sad, but once again your true feelings were of guilt… and it was growing even more stronger in your heart, leaving the love to struggle.'

His words turned soft when he spoke of Karin saying, 'For her part, Karin told you through a message from Urahara Kun, that she knew you loved her, but you needed to figure something out before seeing her again.'

I again heard that familiar snort as Hyōrinmaru, chuckled saying, 'Then Karin's destiny led her to Soul Society, as Lady Akrina Shiba leader of the Shiba Clan, and when you first lay eyes on Akrina, you felt yourself attracted to her.. Falling for her… leaving you feeling unfaithful to Karin once again guilt attacked your heart… This build up of guilt caused you to be rude and hurtful toward Akrina, to the point you would not look at her… even when she reached out to you, and revealed herself to you …you ignored her.'

My eyes were full of confusion as I looked at him saying, 'What do you mean she reached out and revealed herself to me…'

Hyōrinmaru rolled his eyes then said, 'Only you… no one else could feel her emotions as she would sing, you even commented that she was singing to her lover… during a time that she was dealing with doubt about your love for her, she pushed past it and not only saved your life, but held you in her arms and kissed you… it through those actions did she open up to you allowing you the ability to sense her reiatsu.'

I looked at him saying, 'that was real...'

He looked at me saying, 'yes it was real, do you remember the words she said.'

I could not help but grin when I said, ''Toushirou I love you, please no matter what … please remember I have always loved you and always will love you.'

His green eyes never left me as he said, 'Yes that is what she said to you … even though when she had reached to you and you ignored her...she said it again to you as Karin Chan when you last saw her in the human world…the exact same words to you, hoping that you would make the connection…but again you did not see it…and what happened next will haunt both of us for the rest of our lives.'

Suddenly I felt my body start to tremble as he said, 'hearing that Akrina had sent Karin to the vizards and because of all the guilt you felt in your heart about how you treated Karin … you took me into your hands and pointed me at Akrina with every intention to kill her…for Akrina's part she understood that you loved Karin Chan…that you loved her, she never raised a hand against you… she stayed calm and spoke to you, and for a second I felt you start to trust her, until that fool Renji interfered causing your attention to turn to him instead of watching over her, and she was badly injured, even as she laid there bleeding she trusted in your love for her…the love that at that moment was struggling to survive past the guilt.'

The tears started to roll down my cheeks as I listened to Hyōrinmaru as he spoke, his usually strong tone turned sad as he said, 'today when she was informed she was to be married off, she cried… the tears she shed were from the thought of being forced to be the wife of another… losing you…When you took her hand to comfort her, I felt maybe just maybe you would be able to finally see her, but later when she did not speak out against the marriage, even though you witnessed her tears, you looked upon her with eyes of hatred, it was then I felt her heartbreak …then they spoke lies about her, and showed you pictures, you immediately looked at her with disgust in your eyes…it was this look that you gave her that made her hope that you would see her start to fade… it was that look that made her agree to the purity ceremony.'

I looked at him saying, 'NO… I told her…she did not have to do it, I knew she was innocent, because she was injured.'

Hyōrinmaru sighed saying, 'Yes you did tell her that, but the damage had already been done…'

I sat thinking about all that the Hyōrinmaru shared with me…

I looked up at him as he said, 'I have told you everything you need to know, so I will leave you with these questions… can you move past the guilt and allow the love to grow in your heart…and is that love strong enough to get back the one thing that you are destined to have?'

Before I could answer I found myself back in my office sitting at my desk…

Even before he kicked me out of my dream state, I knew the answers to Hyōrinmaru's questions.

I took a deep breath and pulled from my pocket the key to my desk and unlocked it.

I looked inside and pulled out a small box.

As I stared at the box, I had not opened it since I showed it to Kurosaki Taicho in the human world while we discussed my intentions towards Karin.

I opened it revealing the dragon's head ring whose eyes were made of a pair perfectly cut emerald stones.

Hearing Matsumoto's voice outside my office door, I snapped the jewelry box lid closed.

Remembering that Akrina's desk had a secret compartment, I figured, what the hell give it a try.

Seeing it open, I could not help but smirk as I placed the jewelry box inside and closed it.

As the door opened, I looked up to see Matsumoto walking into the office saying, 'Taicho… you aren't really going to marry Akrina Sama!'

I just looked over at her, seeing my expression she in turned said, 'Taicho… you cannot be serious…what about Karin Chan!'

I stood up and walked out, saying only one word as I closed the door… 'Goodnight'

* * *

_**Something mesmerizing to watch**_

Matsumoto was up early and walking the grounds of the 10th division, after the events that happened yesterday at the Shoin Manor, she found it hard to sleep.

Uncertain about her Taicho's possible marriage to Akrina, her thoughts were now on Akrina Sama, who was this young woman.

She started thinking about all that Akrina had been enduring since coming to Soul Society.

To be honest, she started to feel sorry for the younger woman.

No sooner than arriving, Akrina had two failed attempts against her life, and from what she could tell, Akrina never had the chance to form any kind of friendship with her Taicho, so there was constant tension between them; making Matsumoto question whether the marriage between the two would be a good idea.

Matsumoto turned her thoughts to the things that happen recently in the human world.

While visiting her family, Akrina was requested by Karin Chan to come to the rescue of Yuzu Kurosaki, only to be falsely accused by her Taicho of harming her, then ended up being seriously wounded when the true perpetrators revealed themselves and attacked her saying, 'Die you witch!'

She went on to note, the only friend the young woman seemed to have had been Shoin Sama, who did not turn out to be a friend at all, he too wanted to use her for self gain.

Thinking about it, Matsumoto just shook her head, from her experiences with Gin, she knew Akrina had to be feeling hurt, lonely and betrayed.

As Matsumoto turned the corner leading to the training grounds, she was surprised at what she saw.

It was Akrina Sama; she was practicing her hand to hand combat skills.

She instinctively moved a tree and watched her.

The more that Matsumoto watched, the more she mesmerized she felt.

Akrina movements were different but yet familiar, they were very unorthodox, she moved rhythmically like to music.

Every time Akrina took flight and flipped in the air, her body was graceful as a feather.

With each kick and punch Matsumoto knew, if the young woman really wanted to, she could cause great damage to any opponent she would face.

As Matsumoto stood by the tree watching Akrina, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft irritated voice saying, 'Rangiku San, WHAT is… she doing here?'

Before Matsumoto could respond, she and Hinamori felt the blade of Akrina's Zanpakutō Haburi Naka at their throats, and heard the words, 'who are you and why do you stand here in the shadows watching me!'

* * *

_**It is confirmed...something is going to happen**_

Meanwhile, ten minutes ago at the 10th division's Taicho office…

It was not even dawn when I walked into my office.

As I opened my door, a messenger from Hiu appeared reporting, that Shoin Sama was observed carrying Orion Sama from the Kasumioji Manor, the two were then followed by Ki and Jaen Sama, and they are all now at the Junrinan Inn.

Hearing this report and I now had an idea of what she was planning.

I looked at the man and told him to return to Junrinan, keep a watch, and if Akrina Sama were to appear, they were to protect her with their lives.

I then walked into my office and shut the door.

I suddenly hear stirring coming from my sofa, I turned and found Ami Sama laying there asleep.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, as I looked over to the wall which hid the secret passageway and back to her.

I walked around the sofa, bent down in order to wake her, and was taken back at what I saw.

She was clutching, in her small hands, the picture of me and Karin.

I then looked closely at her face and saw dried tears stains.

My heart stopped, as I stepped back and looked at her.

She again stirred, this time she started cry in her sleep as she said, 'Ne Sana….Please… today, you will die if you don't let Taicho help you fight them.'

Hearing those words, only confirmed what I now knew… but I just did not know how and when Akrina was going to make her move.

Then out of nowhere I felt her reisatu raise, it was coming from, of all places the 10th Division training grounds.

* * *

_**Unexpected visitor on the training grounds**_

I flash stepped to the training grounds in time to see Akrina, standing there bringing her Zanpakutō Haburi Naka up to both Hinamori and Matsumoto's throats saying, 'who are you and why do you stand here in the shadows watching me!'

I sighed and then flash stepped behind her catching her completely off guard and brought Hyōrinmaru up to her throat softly saying, 'Akrina Sama.'

Any normal person, this action would have frighten them, but not her, she continued to hold her Zanpakutō up to both Hinamori and Matsumoto's throats.

Then to my surprise she stepped closer to Hyōrinmaru, pressing her skin against his blade, saying with an emotionless tone, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I wish could say, I am surprised that we have found ourselves in this predicament, but since I have known you…you've consistently drawn your Zanpakutō and pointed it at me…now you have your blade at my throat … maybe for everyone's sake you should just kill me.'

I held back the shock that I felt from hearing not just the words which were spoken, but the tone of her voice, the lack of emotion in it not only made me feel the hurt she was experiencing ….it also made me feel her loneliness.

Having her so close, and knowing who she really was, made me want to just take her away, hold her close and reassure her I would love and protect her with my life.

But not knowing all that was going on in her head, I just said in a soft non threatening tone, 'Akrina Sama, Please remove your Zanpakutō from vice captain Momo and Vice Captain Matsumoto's neck.'

I felt her exhale, as she lowered Haburi Naka and as she moved, I lower Hyōrinmaru and stepped away from her.

I then looked at all three of them and said, 'What the HELL is going on here.'

That is when, Hinamori walked over to me, leaned way too close into me saying, 'Shiro-chan, I saw Rangiku San just standing here watching Akrina Sama practicing her hand to hand combat, so I joined her, that is when she attacked us.'

I suddenly sensed Akrina's anger rise, Matsumoto also sensing Akrina's anger quickly stepped up and bowed to Akrina saying, 'I must apologize, with all the attempts on your life, I should have used better judgment then to stand in the shadows watching you, as I did.'

Akrina said nothing, she just stood there looking over at her, Matsumoto then went on to say, 'It is just watching you as you practiced reminded me so much of Karin Chan, that I was spellbound…. even the unorthodox way you attacked us, was something I thought only Karin Chan who do'

Hearing Matsumoto's words, I watched as Akrina's body slightly stiffens, and then she said, 'Hum… I see… well to satisfy your curiosity Karin Chan, Hiyori San and I train together so our styles have become very similar'

Hearing that lame excuse, I struggled keeping a straight face; just when I was about to approach her about today's activities at the Shiba Manor, her cell phone rang.

She stepped aside and answered it.

As Akrina spoke on the phone, Matsumoto pulled me aside….

* * *

_**We need to reach out to her**_

Matsumoto looked at me.

Her eyes were full of concern, as she started to tell me her thoughts concerning Akrina Sama.

She turned and looked at Akrina as she spoke on the phone saying, because of everything that has happened to her since being here in Soul Society, she understood why Akrina sounded and acted the way she did.

She was worried that if we did not try to reach out to her letting her know she was not alone, the girl would end up getting herself killed.

Listening to Matsumoto's words, my heart beat hard against my chest, because I too felt the same way.

Our attention quickly turned to Akrina, when we heard her voice became loud, as she quickly glanced over to me and then her say to the person on the phone, 'He did WHAT…when did this happen, and why now are just calling to inform me.'

The way she reacted to the person on the phone, I knew she had just been informed of my visit to the human world, and being told that Karin was here and with her.

From looking at her, I could tell she was upset, so I pulled Matsumoto aside and whispered to her saying, 'she is upset, don't let her leave until she has calmed down.'

Matsumoto nodded, turned to see Akrina disconnect from her call and then start to walk away.

She quickly stepped in her path saying, 'Akrina Sama, it is still early, please don't leave yet.'

Akrina stood there looking cautiously at Matsumoto, as she said, 'it seems you came to here to practice.' She then looked around at Hinamori saying, 'we disturbed you.'

I cautiously watched as Matsumoto walked up to Akrina and put her arm around her shoulder cheerfully saying , 'I have an idea…you need to spar against someone that can give you a challenge and my Taicho needs to know that you can handle yourself, if ever something were to happen and he were not around.'

My eyes grew large as she turned Akrina to face me saying, 'So I think you should spar with my Taicho.'

I watched as Akrina stood there trying to decide what to do.

I turned to Matsumoto, arrogantly saying, 'Matsumoto, I don't think Akrina Sama is of the level to spar with me, maybe she should just spar with you!'

I hid my grin as I started to turn away in order to leave, only to feel Akrina's hand grab hold of my Haroi as she said with anger in her voice, 'WHAT… you don't think I am at the level where I should spar with you… PLEASE!'

She stepped back, clinked her bracelets together and causing the metal land in her hands, and then her reisatu quickly charged the metal revealing her Zanpakutō.

I slowly pulled Hyōrinmaru out of his sheath, as I started to step around her.

I finally stood in front of her, looked down and mocked her saying, 'Nice trick…I don't know what I like better… the chopsticks in the hair or the bracelets.'

Hearing the mockery in my voice, she got pissed, screamed, 'You arrogant JERK!' and attacked.

As I blocked her strikes, I could only think… 'Karin you have not changed!'

* * *

_**A wager **_

After swinging several strikes out of anger, Akrina pulled back from her attack.

She started to calm down, as she walked around me, swinging Haburi Naka around her body assessing me.

I watched her closely, when I felt she was calm I said, 'you are Karin's friend…'

She swings again only to have it blocked, then said, 'yes…'

I then looked at her saying, 'I tell you what…I will do with you the same thing that she does with me.'

She pulled back cautiously saying, 'What do you MEAN by that statement... '

I swung Hyōrinmaru at her and watched as she avoided my strike, then said, 'I will place a wager that I and Hyōrinmaru can strike you three times, and if I win …you will have to do something for me.'

She stopped moving around me and stood on guard, I could feel her staring at me, trying to figure out what I could be up to.

Matsumoto, started to laugh at the situation saying, 'come on Akrina Sama, the last time this happened Karin Chan won…just think you can make my Taicho your slave for a day..'

I cut my eyes hard as I looked over at Matsumoto, then to Akrina, who suddenly started laughing… hearing her start to laugh I glanced to Matsumoto and nodded with approval.

Akrina again started to move around, swinging Haburi Naka, I felt her starting to relax, as she said, 'Humm three strikes… and if I and Haburi Naka win…you will have to do something for me, and it can be anything?'

I looked at her and started to wonder what she was thinking.

I knew this would not be easy, because I had learned a long time along, when Karin wants something she will put up a fight to get it, so I replied, 'as long as you do not ask me to standby and allow you do something foolish ... like get yourself killed…sure'

She lowered Haburi Naka, and I lowered Hyōrinmaru, and we stood face to face.

As Matsumoto and Hinamori stood on each side of us, I felt her eyes staring at me, again I found myself fighting not to reach out and pull her into my arms.

I looked down at her saying, 'Akrina Sama, so…do you agree to a friendly wager…'

She stood there for a few minutes looking at me, she took so long to reply that I was beginning to rethink things until she finally said, 'Sure...why not…you have a deal'

I looked to Matsumoto, saying, 'please tell Akrina Sama the rules…'

With excitement in her eyes Matsumoto said, 'It is simple… all you have to do is get three strikes on the body of your opponent, this is an exercise of sword skill, no kido…no Zanpakutō releases.'

She looked to Hinamori saying, 'Momo will keep score' then pointed to herself saying, 'I will judge if the hit is clean'

She then looked at Akrina saying, 'so I will ask you first, Akrina Sama what would you like to wager…last time Taicho and Karin Chan kept their wager private.'

She then turned to me, with a nosy tone in her voice saying, 'Hey Taicho what exactly did Karin Chan win?'

I felt Akrina get a little nervous and I started to get annoyed, as I looked at Matsumoto saying, 'My wager with Karin is private and has no bearing on this!'

I then turned to Akrina saying, 'I am sorry for the interruptions, now please continue with your wager…'

As I waited for her to tell me her wager, I looked around the training grounds and found members of my division, and others, to now include Kurosaki Taicho gathering around watching the interaction between us.

I turned and looked at Akrina as she held on to Haburi Naka tightly, saying, 'If I win, today during the party no matter what may occur… you will stay by Ami Sama's side and protect her…you will do this until I come to you and tell you otherwise.'

I felt Matsumoto gasp as she looked at Akrina then to me.

Without looking to Kurosaki Taicho I could tell, he did not like what he heard, but he stood quiet.

I now stood there, with a smirk on my face as I said, 'Now my terms...'

I looked at her, my face deadly serious as I said, 'as you probably are now aware, yesterday I went looking for something dear to me and found that it was not where it should be.'

Hearing my words, I watched as her body stiffens; I then went on to say, 'I am told you know where it is, so when I win… and for this special thing I will win … you will return it to me.'

She took a long look at Hinamori and then turned to me saying, 'From all of my observations it seems as though you had replaced it, so why would you now want it back!'

I was pissed that she would think that I had replaced her with Hinamori, and it showed on my face.

Hinamori looked at us, now with a worried look on her face saying, 'Shirou Chan ….what has happened …what has been lost'

I ignored Hinamori and stepped closer to Akrina saying, 'my wager is… you will return to me what is mine, and until you do… and to use your words… today during the party you will stay by my side no matter what may occur, and it does not matter what other things you may feel you need to do… you will remain by my side…only when you return to me what is mine will I allow you to leave my side.'

Even though I could not see her face, I could tell she was pissed that I had baited her into this wager.

Without looking at him I could tell Kurosaki Taicho was impressed with the wager I had set forth.

She stepped close to me, making sure no one could hear her words as she whispered to me, 'I really hope… you can handle a real fight… because I will not easily give you what you want nor will I stay by your side, when today I need you looking over Ami.'

Hearing her words, I knew what I had to do, as much as I did not want to, I had to defeat her.

I was determined that I would have back what was mine.

Before she could step away, I grabbed her arm, pulled her close to me and replied whispering, 'I just hope you are ready to take it, because If I must fight you in order for you to give back what is mine …so be it!'

She then, to my surprise, stepped back, reached in her pocket and pulled out those IPod ear phones and plugged them in her ears.

Even though I could not see her face, I knew she had a smug look as she raised Haburi Naka saying, 'OK let's do this….'

* * *

_**A fight for the ages**_

It had been a long time since I had sparred with her, and she had improved…

She attacked...

She wielded Haburi Naka with skill, as I blocked her swings, I could tell she was moving to the music she was listening to.

As Matsumoto had pointed out, her fighting style was unorthodox, rhythmic and constantly changing.

I had up to now blocked every strike, and then she got me.

She suddenly changed her rhythm and struck with a speed I did not expected, I blocked the left blade and she struck my rear end hard with the flat part of the right blade.

Her strike pushed me forward.

As I recovered and took my stance, I heard Akrina and others standing around snicker, to include, Matsumoto, as she then said, 'It is a clean strike' and Hinamori just shook her head nervously as she said, 'Akrina has one strike.'

I glanced over to Kurosaki Taicho who now stood with Ami Sama, both giving me a serious look of concern.

I looked over to Akrina, who now stood with confidence, swinging Haburi Naka around her body.

I stood with Hyōrinmaru, in my right hand and with my left hand I waved her on, telling her to come on.

She then came at me, just as she approached I shunpo to the left and faked a swing from the right, but swung from left making solid contact with the flat of Hyōrinmaru's blade against her rear end.

I impressed as I watched as she used the momentum of my strike to launch into a triple flash kick somersault landing on her feet several feet away from me, fighting hard not to rub the bruise that was developing on her bottom.

Again I heard snickering, as Matsumoto then said, 'It is a clean strike' and Hinamori said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho has one strike… the score is even.'

I looked at her saying, 'Akrina Sama, you are alright…once you return what is mine…I will see to your bruises.'

Even with her face covered, I could tell she wore a pissed off expression as she said, 'No thank you, I think you should be more concerned with your own bruises.'

She suddenly flash stepped behind me and kicked me…seeing this, members of my division laughed, to including Matsumoto who quickly spoke up saying, 'Akrina Sama, that was not a clean hit, you can only score by way of …'

Akrina cut Matsumoto off before she could finish, saying, 'I know Vice Captain Matsumoto…but it still felt good!'

I attacked her, while I wielded Hyōrinmaru; I whispered to her teasingly saying, 'Why is it that my pain, gives you pleasure.'

She replied saying, 'Humm, if you really want to know, it because sometimes you…Hitsugaya Taicho really just piss me off…to the point you frustrate me.'

Hearing her words, I instantly started to smirk.

Akrina seeing my reaction, became even more pissed and increased her speed, then hit me in chest with the side of her Zanpakutō, throwing me a several feet across the training grounds.

Again, I heard my division laugh, as Matsumoto said, 'it is a clean strike' and Hinamori said, 'Akrina has two and Hitsugaya Taicho has one.'

She looked over at me, mockingly saying, 'I thought you could handle a fight…I guess you really don't want what you say I have.'

I stood there calmly looking at her; I smirked then said, 'Akrina, do you forget, I told you I will not lost this wager…. I guess it is time to get serious.'

I attacked her, my speed easily matched hers, she blocked every one of my strikes until I again increased my speed and changed my movements making it hard for her to judge which way I would strike.

I swung to the right and she blocked my strikes using both of her swords, noticing this, I then quickly faked a strike to left, seeing this and remembering my first strike Akrina went to the right anticipating my strike, only for me to strike to the left, hitting her again on her rear end, the momentum this time sending her into the dirt.

My division and other on lookers laughed, too include again Matsumoto who quickly spoke up saying, 'it is a clean strike' and Hinamori said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho has two and Akrina Sama has two.'

I stood a safe distant away, looked down at her saying, 'Akrina Sama, do you need some assistance in getting up?'

She looked at me saying in a sweet innocent voice, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, are you offering to help me up?'

I flash step over to her, while still keeping a safe distance, whispered, 'IF your wager were like Karin's… I would not mind coming over there, letting you make your third and final strike, but since it is not… I will have insist, that you stand on your own.'

I sensed her anger, as she stood up, then we both heard Ami Sama, who now sat on Kurosaki Tachio's shoulders shouting, 'Come on Taicho…you can do it!'

Keeping my eyes on Akrina, I watched as she turned toward Ami shouting, 'you little traitor!'

That was when I flash stepped and again hit her rear end, winning the wager.

She turned around to hear Matsumoto say, 'it is a clean strike', Hinamori say, 'Hitsugaya Taicho has his third strike and is the winner,' and my division and the other onlookers all cheered.

I stood next to her, and could tell she was pissed not only with me but with Ami.

I held up my hand quieting the crowd, then bowed to Akrina saying, 'Akrina Sama, your skills are above reproach… if ever you would wish to become a part of the divisions the Gotei 13… I would ask that you would first consider the 10th division.'

Hearing my words inviting her to join the 10th division, again my division cheered.

Akrina, the gracious leader that she is, bowed slightly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am honored, you too are a worthy opponent…I will keep your invitation in mind, but until then I will look forward to a rematch in the future.'

I then looked at her saying; 'I too look forward to a rematch, but as to our wager… I will pick you up from your apartments at noon.'

I stood watching as Kurosaki Taicho escorted a pissed off Akrina, who as they were walking back to the Shiba Manor, was in the middle of scolding Ami Sama on her outburst during our match.

As I started to turn and walk back to my office, I felt a hand slightly touch my shoulder and a familiar voice say, 'I see you and Akrina Sama, are making some progress at getting along.'

I turned around to see my granny grinning at me.

I looked at her with confusion, until she said Akrina Sama, had send her invitation for the party and she decided this was a good opportunity to see me and Hinamori.

* * *

_**You must accept her, as she must accept you**_

As we walked toward my offices, I could not help but to notice the large flux of people, who now walked around the Shiba Clan grounds.

I looked over at the scene saying, 'What is going on over there?'

Granny looked over to large crowd of people, and then looked at me saying, 'Akrina Sama insisted that all members of the Shiba Clan regardless of the territories come to today's party... to include, as an apology for the battle between her and Orion Sama's men in the market place, all of the people of Jurnoninan.'

I stood in shock trying hard to control my temper, looking at her, saying, 'With so many people, it will be hard to provide the needed protection for her.'

She patted my arm, as we walked into my office, saying, 'Shirou Chan… you have won your wager, she will be by your side during the festivities.'

I sat down at my desk, rolled my eyes with irritation, thinking to myself, "She fought me hard, she really wants me to keep Ami Sama out of harm's way, so whatever she is planning, she knows it's dangerous and now that granny has told me all the people of Jurnoninan are here, it was now confirmed that it will take place in Jurnoninan…I just need to know when."

Granny just looked at me, and walked over to my desk, picked up the picture of me and Karin, and smiled saying, 'She is beautiful, and you both look so happy.'

I looked up at her and said, 'you knew didn't you …. You knew… who she really was.'

My granny walked over to the sofa sat down, and then motioned me to join her, saying, 'Shirou Chan, come sit and talk with me.'

I walked over, sat with her and listened as she said, 'yes…when I saw the necklace that she proudly wore around her neck… I knew who she was.'

I looked at her and was about to ask, 'Why' when she patted my hand and said, 'before you ask me why I did not tell you, I will say it was not my place to tell you her identity…that was something that you had to figure out on your own.'

She then squared her shoulders and said, 'Now …I must ask you…what your feelings towards her are, now that you know who she really is?'

I looked at my granny, she was never one to mix words, and said, 'I am in love with Karin.'

My granny looked at me, saying, 'What are your feelings toward Akrina Sama.'

I looked at my granny and said, 'To me, now that I know they are one and the same, it does not matter about Akrina, my feelings are the same'

My granny quietly shook her head, then said, 'because they are one and the same, Akrina Sama does matter, she is a part of Karin Chan… a very strong part… you experienced this when you fought with her.'

I dropped my head saying, 'UGH… if that is the case…Akrina Sama hates me!'

Granny patted my hand saying, 'Akrina Sama does not hate you…she is just protecting herself from what she feels is your rejection of her.'

I looked at her saying, 'how do I, get through to that stubborn girl, that I love her.'

Granny chuckled as she said, 'you have to accept her for who she is … Shirou Chan, look it like this, you must accept Akrina Sama…just as Karin Chan must accept that Toushirou is Hitsugaya Taicho.'

Hearing Granny say, that I must accept Akrina…just as Karin must except that Toushirou is Hitsugaya Taicho, made my head turn quickly towards her, because she was right, my relationship with Karin had never really been with Hitsugaya Taicho, it had been with Toushirou.

As I sat there, I suddenly remembered and now understood what Ururu San meant when she said Karin and Akrina Sama were determined to keep their relationship with me separate, just as I would have insisted, if Karin had joined my division, to keep her relationship with the 10th Division Taicho separate from her relationship with Toushirou.

I sat there shaking my head, because it made sense.

Granny then stood and looked at me saying, 'Shirou Chan, you must now determine … if your love for Karin Chan is strong enough to accept Akrina Sama.'

I looked her, listening closely as she started to walk over and stood next to door saying, 'it is only through making Akrina Sama see and feel, that your love is strong enough to accept both her and Karin Chan, will Karin Chan reveal herself to you.'

She then opened to door saying, 'you need not say anything to me, you need to go and show her your love for her…all of her'

She walked out the door…

* * *

_**Clear Objective**_

After returning to my residence and freshening up, I grabbed Hyōrinmaru and started to walk out of my bedroom.

As I opened the door, I stopped and thought about my conversations with both Hyōrinmaru and granny.

They both asked the same thing… 'Is my love strong enough...'

The answer was simple, but I had to make her realize it

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked out of my residence.

My objective was clear …

My objective was to have Karin…have Akrina… to have them both

* * *

_**Awkward moment**_

Akrina's personal maid, Sarah let me into Akrina's apartments.

She told me Akrina was in her bedroom meeting with KuKaKu Sama, she offered me some refreshments and then went to tell Akrina that I had arrived.

As I stood waiting in the living room of her apartments, I looked around noticing how spacious and open the space was, I then walked over to a door which lead to a balcony overlooking the grounds and pond.

I looked out and saw five large white tents, with seating for least three hundred people, the mood was festive as children ran around playing games while the adults danced on a dance floor.

I turned around, when I heard KuKaKu Sama walking out of the bedroom making a fuss about the amount of people who had come to manor to celebrate Ami's birthday.

Her face show tension as she looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am glad to see that you will personally be escorting your betroth Akrina Sama today…I would ask with so many people walking around the grounds today, that you keep a sharp eye on her.'

Hearing Akrina being called my betroth, I held no anger this time I welcomed it, as I said, 'KuKaKu Sama that is my intention.'

'KuKaKu, do not get Hitsugaya Taicho, overly paranoid… those people, as you call them, are from our clan and this Manor and the grounds in which it is built is an extension of their home.'

Hearing her voice, I immediately turned and found myself facing her, looking into her eyes, as she stood there wearing a bluish teal yukata, and pale blue half veil, it was not as elaborate as some of the things I have seen her wear, but she was still breathe taking to look at.

I swallowed as I stepped up to her saying, 'you look beautiful…'

She pulled back, and cautiously looked at me saying, 'thank you… you look very handsome yourself.'

We stood there awkwardly looking at each other, unsure of what to say next, until KuKaKu walked up to me and nudged me lightly saying, 'maybe you two should go and join the party…'

I cleared my throat, took her arm, and started to lead her out of the door saying, 'yes it is time to join the party.'

* * *

_**The perfect hostess**_

I held on to her arm, as we walked around the party greeting everyone.

She was the perfect hostess.

She spoke to everyone, from different clan nobles to those of a lesser class, treating each with equal respect.

During a conversation with Kuchiki Taicho, I swear I thought I saw the man smile, when she complimented him on the paintings that he had made for Rukia Sama's quarters.

She had truly grown from the girl I had left in KaraKura Town, months ago, and I found myself attracted to her even more.

We had small talk, as we walked around the grounds, at one point we overheard members of my division discussing the sparring match we had earlier, each saying, 'because she could hold her own when sparring with me, they had approved of her as my wife.'

I looked over to her trying to read her reaction but could not, just as I was about to ask her feelings on the subject, KuKaKu walked up, saying, 'Akrina Sama…it is time for you to address our guests.'

She looked over to me, as if to say something, but thought twice when I took her by the arm and escorted her onto the stage, where I let go of her arm, stepped aside and stood proudly watching her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed as Kurosaki Taicho escorted Rukia, Yui and Ami Sama to the stage and then walked over and stood quietly next to me.

It was during her address to her people, that I saw Shia Sama walking in the midst of the crowd of people with one noble man carrying something and six Kasumioji guards.

The people quickly moved out of the way as the Kasumioji entourage quietly approached the stage where Akrina Sama stood.

I was about to step over to her, when she discreetly lifted her hand to stop me.

I took a deep breath, stood my ground and remained quietly standing next to Kurosaki Taicho, who also was on the verge of stepping up.

As I looked across the crowd, I saw guards from not only my division, but the 5th and 6th divisions quickly and discreetly moving into position to strike, if anything were to happen.

As Akrina finished her greeting to her guest, Shia stepped up onto the stage…

* * *

_**Apology**_

I watched as Shia Sama quietly walked over and stood in front of Akrina.

Akrina looked at her saying, 'Shia Sama, I am so happy to have you and your clan here to celebrating my sister Ami Sama's birthday.'

Shia Sama looked over to Akrina, saying 'Akrina Sama, I want to thank you for inviting us, and if it is possible I would to take this opportunity to address your clan.'

Akrina extended her arm inviting Shia Sama to step forward.

Shia Sama, stood tall as she looked at the people in front of her, then glanced at Ami Sama who now stood holding onto Akrina's hand saying, 'My friends, I am here to first extend Ami Sama a happy birthday'

Ami Sama smiled and curtsied as she sweetly said, 'Thank you.'

Then Shia went back to looking at the people in front of her, saying 'I am also here to extend an apology to the people of the Shiba Clan and most importantly to Akrina Sama.'

The crowd really was not to paying attention to her, until she said, 'That in effort to see both clans united by marriage, and without thinking I took the word of my son Shoin Sama that he and Akrina Sama were a couple, who had consummated their relationship and she could only be married to him.'

I watched the reaction of the people in front of her, as they all stopped what they were doing, turned, watched and listened closely to her as she took a deep breath and exhaled, and saying, 'Even though Akrina told me that this was not true, I ignored her and believed only my son. My belief in him was so great that I forced Akrina to take the Purity Ceremony…. … in order to maintain peace between us of Kasumioji Clan and you of the Shiba Clan, Akrina even though she knew what was said was a lie, allowed herself to be put through a painful experience.'

Everyone now stood there shocked by her words, as she turned to Akrina bowed apologetically saying, 'I want to formally apologize to you for not listening to you and putting you through that experience.'

She then turned to the people in front of her and bowed apologetically saying, 'I also formally apologize to you the people of the Shiba Clan, for disrespecting you, by way of putting your leader through this.'

She turned to Akrina and went on to say, 'please believe me when I say …it was not my intent to hurt you… it is because you are a virtuous woman worthy of any man of any standing here in Seireitei, that I desperately wanted you married to one of my sons, therefore uniting us.'

Shia Sama, put down her head, sighed then lifted it looking to Kuchiki Taicho and the lead of the Shihoin clan saying, 'Shoin for his part in this deceitful act, will no longer be qualified to marry a noblewoman high standing only those of lesser standing; therefore making his children ineligible to become leader of the Kasumioji Clan.'

Hearing what she had said, many gasps were heard coming from the people who stood listening.

Then to my and Akrina's surprise, Shia Sama turned to me, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, please if you would not mind stepping forward and taking your place next to Akrina.'

I calmly looked at her, as I stepped forward and once again stood next to Akrina.

Shia Sama bowed to me saying, 'I must also apologize to you because it was during your engagement ceremony to Akrina Sama that all of this madness took place.'

Hearing her words, Akrina tensed up and I calmly placed my hand in hers, held onto it and continue to watch as Shia Sama motioned to the Kasumioji noble who held a bulk roll of silk in his hands, to join her.

Once the man stood next to her, as she turned to the crowd saying, 'People of the Shiba Clan, as a token of my friendship, I will now present a special gift from the Kasumioji Clan to the bride.'

Again I felt Akrina tensed up, as Shia Sama, turned and faced her she said, 'Akrina Sama, per your father's decree your wedding to Hitsugaya Taicho is tomorrow… which is not enough time to select material fit for such an occasion, therefore I present to you the finest silk, out of all Seireitei for you to use in the making of your wedding dress.'

As she spoke the noble man presented the beautiful material to Akrina; she now stood there in shock trying figure out what to do.

She had to except the gift, because if she did not she would insult Shia Sama and her clan, but to do so, would confirm our intent to marry.

She quickly pulled it together and touched the beautiful silk humbly saying, 'this …this is so unexpected, it is beautiful...I can't see how I could take such a beautiful gift… this should be used for the wives of Damon Sama and Ki Sama.'

Shia walked over to her and hugged her saying, 'I was so impressed with you when we first met, while out shopping I saw this and thought of only you … you no one else… and to ensure that it will be ready, I also have hired the best seamstress of Seireitei so together with KuKaKu Sama's help you will have your dress for tomorrow's ceremony.'

Akrina, knowing when to back down, bowed politely saying, 'Thank you for your gift Shia Sama, I honorably accept.'

As Shia Sama and her noble man walked off the stage, Ami Sama ran up to Akrina with a smirk on her face, turned and faced the crowd of people saying, 'It is time for my Ne Sana and her husband Hitsugaya Taicho to dance …'

Before Akrina could react to the mischievous act of her baby sister, the crowd cheered, and chanted…"Akrina Sama dance with him… dance with your husband."

Music started to play and I pulled her into my arms….

* * *

_**My love is strong enough**_

She felt so good in my arms.

I looked into her eyes saying, 'I'm an idiot.'

She looked at me, with a touch of humor in her voice saying, 'really… I thought I was the only one that called you by that name!'

Never breaking eye contact with her, I smirked a little and pulled her closer saying, 'no I am serious…'

She had a curious look her eyes as she looked at me saying, 'OK …why are YOU calling yourself an idiot'

I took a deep sigh and said, 'for close to a year I have dreamed of those eyes, needing to have them staring back at me as they are now…to a point that I refused to look at anyone else's eyes…and when I felt those eyes were being threatened or that someone would take them from me…without looking or caring I lashed out with hatred…I am idiot because I did not look closely at what was standing before me all along, and I lashed out at the very thing that I wanted most in this world… and I almost destroyed it.'

I felt her gasp and stop dancing, only to have me discreetly pull her back into the dance.

She looked away from me, and I took my hand and gently turned her head to face me as I said, 'Please Akrina, let me finish…'

She nervously stumbled through her words as she said, 'O...o…ok'

I held on to her tightly as I said, 'Now that I finally see them and I finally understand both women behind them, I feel as though it is too late and I lost them both'

Her eyes looked stunned, but I knew I may never get another chance to tell her so I continued talking saying, '…I need for you understand that I love both Karin and Akrina….'

Her head jerked back when she heard my words, saying, 'how can you say you love Akrina, when they both are always at odds.'

I looked at her saying, 'please be fair, and listen… Hitsugaya Taicho is to protect Akrina Sama with his life…he is only at odds with Akrina when she stubbornly gets in the way of his duties to protect her and puts her life and others in harm's way…when that happens they will always be at odds …but that does not mean he cannot love her the same way Toushirou loves Karin.'

She danced close to me and looked out to the crowd and saw Hinamori staring at us, and said, 'but Toushirou has another, why would he want Karin.'

I looked over to Hinamori and said, 'you really should just let that go … Toushirou does not have another woman, he and Hitsugaya Taicho are a one woman man…and that woman is the one that now stands in his arms.'

Akrina looked at me saying, 'so tell me Mr. one woman man why is she staring at me with hate in her eyes.'

I leaned down and whispered into her ear saying, 'she is looking at you like that, because she feels that she is Karin Chan's friend… so she is trying to protect her friend Karin Chan from the heart break of Akrina taking advantage and stealing Karin's man… if you wish I can tell her she has no need to do that and why?'

She just rolled her eyes at me, and then I said to her, 'Please know in your heart that my love for you is strong enough to withstand whatever trials and tribulations, that may come.'

She quickly turned her head from me, I then said, 'don't turn away …please look at me... I need to ask you something'

Her eyes were full of tears when she looked at me, I pulled her closer and lightly kissed her forehead as I said, 'I need to know… do you love me …do you still want to be with me'

Her eyes shot up and locked onto mine, and just as she was about answer, the music stopped and Yui and Ami Sama ran up, to us and started pulling her from me saying, 'Come on… it is time for our girl dance!'

Even though I could see the answer in her eyes, I did not want to let her go without hearing the answer, but Yui Sama stepped between us saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun, we will bring your wife back when we are done, you can watched us from here…'

Akrina looked at me, cleared her throat, saying, 'we will finish our conversation later…just as you have duties…I too have duties that I must perform.'

I could only bow to her saying, 'Of course'

I watched as they ran over to Rukia Sama and pulled her from a conversation with Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'Come on Rukia-nee it is time for the girl dance...'

Kurosaki Taicho walked over to me and we stood listening as the music began to play….and watching as the women of the Shiba clan as they started to dance…

* * *

_**The Shiba Girl Dance**_

_**I come home in the morning light….My mother says when you gonna live your life right….**_

I shook my head slightly as watched as Akrina, Rukia, Yui, and Ami started a conga line, and dance around the grounds the last woman in the line pulling unsuspected women up making them dance around following them, each one laughing as they pass.

_**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones….And girls they want to have fun…**_

As they pass Shia Sama, she is pulled into the line each one now singing and laughing ...'Girls just want to have fun...'

_**Oh girls just want to have fun…**_

I looked at her and could not help but to smile, because they are happy and are having fun….Ami now ran over pulling the younger girls in to the line, each one smiling and laughing.

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night…My father yells what you gonna do with your life…**_

To my surprise Akrina lead them to Hinamori and Matsumoto and pulled them both into the line… I could not help but laugh, as we watched Hinamori trying to fight her way out, only to end up dancing with the women.

_**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one…But girls they want to have fun….**_

Akrina looked over at me and our eyes locked for just a moment, I could see that she loved me…she winked at me then turned away and started to laugh as KuKaKu was pulled into the dance.

_**Oh girls just want to have—**_

They turned and started to go towards the back of the grounds, weaving around tents …. Laughing…

_**That's all they really want…Some fun…When the working day is done….Girls- they want to have fun…..Oh girls just want to have fun**_

They danced around a large tent, leaving my sight for a quick instant.

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl…And hide her away from the rest of the world…I want to be the one to walk in the sun…**_

I started to step forward, with ever intention to go to her, but I stopped when I watched her reemerge hold hands with Ami and Yui Sama.

_**Oh girls they want to have fun…Oh girls just want to have**_

I watched them as they continued to move around the grassy field laughing.

_**That's all they really want…Some fun…When the working day is done…**_

The Shiba Man laughed as they watched, as more of the Shiba women were pulled into the dance.

_**Girls-they want to have fun…Oh girls just want to have fun… They want to have fun…They want to have fun...**_

As the music died down, everyone clapped with approval as Akrina bowed gracefully.

I started to walk over to her, with the intention of asking her to walk with me so we could talk further.

As I approached her, I became alarmed as I noticed something very different about her.

My eyes became hard as I looked at her wrist and noticed she was not wearing her bracelets…her Zanpakutō.

I quickly walked up and grabbed the imposer by the arm and pulled back her veil, saying, 'WHERE IS SHE!'

Suddenly the ground rumbled as four explosions were heard coming from four different directions of the Shiba grounds followed by screams and Mayhem.

* * *

_**Diversions**_

2 hours later, 1st Division Main Hall…

With the exception of Hitsugaya Taicho and Vice Captain Kuchiki, all of the Gotei 13th Taichos and their vice captains were in the middle of a captain's meeting, discussing all that happened at the Shiba Manor, when a messenger entered into the main hall reporting, 'We have intercepted a message from Jurnoninan meant for the Shiba Clan Elders.'

Sotachio and the others quickly turn and look at the man; Sotachio looks over to him saying, 'What has happened!'

The messenger steps up and whispers to Sotaicho, Sotaicho calmly looks to the man, saying, 'go back and locate where they have taken her!'

As the man vanishes, Sotachio breathes deeply then says, 'Hison Sama, I have news of your daughter …please join us!'

Then to everyone's surprise, a wall panel pulls back revealing a secret passage and not only Hison Shiba, the previous 10th division Taicho, but his daughter Yui Sama, whose face is no longer covered.

He steps out saying, 'Yama-Ji, with the exception of my daughter Akrina, you always have been the only other person able to sense my resitua.'

Isshin and Yuzu, have now stepped into the center of the two lines of Taichos and now face Sotaicho, while all the Taichos and vice captains stare with disbelief.

Isshin looks at Sotaicho saying, 'I am here now... so tell me old friend, what has happen to my daughter, Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, leader of the Shiba Clan.'

Byakuya watches with amazement, as Ichigo instinctively steps forward and takes his place, with his sister by his father's side and looks to Sotaicho waiting to hear what the man has to say.….

Sotaicho looks to the three people standing before him, he sighs then says, 'It seems, the actions at the Shiba Manor were a diversion, the battle between the Shiba Clan Leader and the shadow took place in Jurnoninan…. The Shiba Clan leader has been seriously hurt and taken captive … the Shadow is demanding that the Shiba Prince and princess come to The Jurnoninan Inn to negotiate.'

Sotaicho looks to Byakuya, Utkiake and then to Isshin, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Vice Captain Kuchiki, and Hiyori San were also at the battle and are now missing…'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music:

_**Girls Just want to have Fun ~ Cyndi Lauper**_

Clarification:

Since they have been revealed I will use Yuzu Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki

I am praying there are not too many errors.

As always please review...

Next chapter: Her Side… The shadow part 2.


	41. Her side… The Shadow Part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 41: Her side… The Shadow Part 2

* * *

**_Shoin_**

Shoin sits at a small table frustrated.

His mind is racing, wondering if she will trust him enough to meet him in Junrinan, wondering what exactly he will say to her.

He glances across the room and looks at Orion who has been cleaned up and now lays comfortably on a futon asleep, thinking if returning him to her will be enough to soften her heart towards him.

He runs his hands through his hair, leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, and searches his mind for answers.

From spending time with her, he had always suspected she was romantically seeing someone else.

For while he thought possibly the mystery man was Hitsugaya Taicho, but after seeing how Hitsugaya reacted to his advances to Kurosaki Taicho's sister Karin.

Shoin could see Hitsugaya was not the person, he had to eliminate from Akrina's heart.

His mind starts to calm itself, as he realizes, over the months he had spent with her, he never seen or heard her speak of another man in her life.

He suddenly thinks of Jaen Kuchiki as the other man in Akrina's life but after he remembers the only time Jaen had spent any time with her, he had interceded and took her away from him.

he grins as he quickly and puts all thoughts of Jaen pursuing Akrina to rest.

His thinking now turns to the facts as he understands them to be.

First no man other than himself had ever courted her.

Second from watching the way her body reacted to hearing the news that she was to marry Hitsugaya Taicho, she was not happy about it.

Third from seeing Hitsugaya Taicho's eyes as he stepped up to her, Shoin could tell he was not happy, therefore it could be possible to break their engagement, once Shoin convinced Akrina of his love for her.

His face lights up briefly with hope, until his thoughts turn to his mother and the events that will happen later at Ami Sama's birthday party.

He stands and walks over to the window; his eyes reflect anger as he looks out at the groups of people leaving Junrinan for the Shiba Manor.

He turns his back to the window and starts to curse under his breath saying, 'Damnit… I need be at that birthday party standing by her side… not here...Please Akrina come to me'

Suddenly he hears a voice he did not expect to hear, his eyes reflect fear as he turns and looks down on the street and see his father talking to his brother Ki.

He pulls back from the window whispering, 'what are they doing here…How did they know!'

He looks over to Orion Sama, then it dawns on him, as he says aloud, 'Oh my GOD, they used me as bait to bring her here…'

'WE told you not to get involved!'

Shoin looks up and sees his brother Ki standing in the door looking at him.

Orion is now awake and looking up with fear in his eyes at Ki, who is talking to Shoin saying, 'because you refuse to adhere to our warnings… if you want to live through this … you will do as you are told!'

Ki walks into the room and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**_Confrontation at the training grounds_**

At that same moment on the 10th division training grounds….

I had enough of being watched as I practiced, so I confronted those two who stood in the dark watching me.

They never seen my attack coming, as I brought Haburi Naka up to both of their throats saying, 'who are you and why do you stand here in the shadows watching me!', I was caught off guard by Toushirou who brought Hyōrinmaru up to my throat softly saying, 'Akrina Sama.'

It was then I realize it was Hinamori and Matsumoto who were on the other end of Haburi Naka.

Feeling Hyōrinmaru's blade at my throat, I became both pissed and sadden that once again Toushirou, who was my protector, had his Zanputkou pointing at me.

In a quick instant everything that happened to me yesterday came rushing back into my mind.

Everyone wanted to kill me and Toushirou, the man I loved, was no different.

I stood there hurt, feeling his arm around my neck, looking down at Hyōrinmaru.

I now just wanted Toushirou to finish what he started months ago, when he stabbed me in heart by kissing Hinamori and denying our relationship.

I wanted him to kill me.

I tighten my hold on Haburi Naka and held both swords firmly to Matsumoto and Hinamori's throats while stepping closer to Hyōrinmaru, pressing my skin against his blade, saying with an emotionless tone, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I wish I could say I am surprised that we have found ourselves in this predicament, but since I have known you…you've consistently drawn your Zanputkou and pointed it at me…now you have your blade at my throat … maybe for everyone's sake you should just kill me.'

I suddenly felt a warmth come from his body, it was if his body was pulling me to him, his lips brushed the side of me face as he said in a soft non threatening tone, 'Akrina Sama, Please remove your Zanputkou from vice captain Momo and Vice Captain Matsumoto's neck.'

Feeling this warmth and hearing his soft words, I could not help but to exhale, and slowly lower Haburi Naka.

He lowered Hyōrinmaru and stepped away from me, then looked at all three of us saying, 'What the HELL is going on here.'

That is when, Hinamori walked over to him saying, 'Shiro-chan, I saw Rangiku San just standing here watching Akrina Sama practicing her hand to hand combat, so I joined her, that is when she attacked us.'

I suddenly got angry, I know she is his sister, but that girl was really making it hard for me to like her.

I decided to leave, before the situation worsened.

Just as I was about to turn and leave, Matsumoto quickly stepped up and bowed saying, 'I must apologize, with all the attempts on your life, I should used better judgment then to stand in the shadows watching you, as I did….It is just watching you as you practiced reminded me so much of Karin Chan, that I was spellbound…. even the unorthodox way you attacked us, was something I thought only Karin Chan who do'

Hearing Matsumoto compare Akrina's fighting style to Karin Chan's, I could not do anything but stand there stunned, after what felt like eternally, I finally said, 'Hum… I see… well to satisfy your curiosity Karin Chan, Hiyori San and I train together so our styles have become very similar'

My cell phone rang, and with one phone call things forever changed….

* * *

**_The call that came too late_**

I looked at my phone and stepped away, as I opened the phone I heard, 'Akrina Sama, are you there…'

I rolled my eyes saying, 'Yes... Kon what is it'

He went on to tell me the final exam schedules for Yuzu, Ururu, Jinta and myself were released and we needed to return no later than four days in order to attend the prep classes.

I replied saying, 'Ok… thank you… is there anything else…'

He replies saying, 'Oh yeah the school has elected you to give the speech during graduation.'

Again I rolled my eyes saying, 'Ok… thank you… is there anything else...'

I glanced over at Toushirou and Matsumoto who were in grossed in conversation.

Then I heard Kon mumble something, I could not hear, so I said, 'I did not hear you what did you just say.'

Kon, is a piece work, because he then clear his throat and said in a calm voice, 'Hitsugaya Taicho came and confronted Karin Chan, he knew right away … she was not you, he was about to kill me so I told him Karin Chan was with you at the Shiba Manor.'

Fighting to contain my reisatu, I was momentarily speechless as I again glanced over to Toushirou, then screamed into the phone at Kon saying, 'He did WHAT…when did this happen, and why now are just calling to inform me.'

I was beyond pissed, as I constrained my voice and temper listening as Kon, told me how yesterday during the girls soccer match, Toushirou appeared before my body with the modified soul, demanding my whereabouts.

After he finished I just hung up the phone and immediately started to walk away.

Before I could get two steps off, Matsumoto quickly stepped in my path saying, 'Akrina Sama, it is still early, please don't leave yet….it seems you came to here to practice.' She then looked around at Hinamori saying, 'we disturbed you.'

I stood there looking cautiously at Matsumoto, wondering what the hell Toushirou was up to, when she then put her arm around my shoulder cheerfully saying, 'I have an idea…you need to spar against someone that can give you a challenge and my Taicho needs to know that you can handle yourself, if ever something were to happen and he were not around.'

My eyes grew large as she turned me to face Toushirou saying, 'So I think you should spar with my Taicho.'

I stood there looking at him trying to figure out just how much he suspected was going with Akrina and Karin.

I then started to have a mental conversation with my hollow, Shiba who had been usually quite, asking her thoughts on the situation, she responded by saying, 'Kurosaki…Today is the day we confront those who are trying to kill us…as much as you are trying not to have him involved, Toushirou is involved and we need to use it to our advantage.'

I was taken back, hearing her say "we should use Toushirou's involvement to our advantage"

I responded by saying, 'what exactly do you mean use him to our advantage?'

Shiba chuckled then replied by saying, 'I have an idea, but for now let's play this scenario out and see where it will lead us.'

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him, arrogantly say to Matsumoto, 'Matsumoto, I don't think Akrina Sama is of the level to spar with me, maybe she should just spar with you!'

Shiba and I both responded by grabbing hold to the sleeve of his Haroi saying with anger, 'WHAT… you don't think I am at the level where I should spar with you… PLEASE!'

I stepped back, revealing Haburi Naka, as he then pulled Hyōrinmaru out of his sheath, and I started stepping around assessing me.

When he finally stood in front of me, that IDIOT mocked me by saying, 'Nice trick…I don't know what I like better… the chopsticks in the hair or the bracelets.'

Hearing the mockery in his voice, I got pissed, screamed, 'You arrogant JERK!' and attacked him.

* * *

**_A wager _**

After swinging several strikes out of anger, I pulled back from my attack and started to calm down.

I walked around him, swinging Haburi Naka around my body assessing him.

It had been over a year since we last sparred, and I had learned a lot and given that he had just mocked me, I wanted to show him, just how good I had gotten.

He stood there watching me for several minutes then said, 'you are Karin's friend…'

Hearing his question, I mind quickly asked, "Where is he going with this question?"

Thinking about what Shiba said, about letting the scenario play out, I swung Haburi Naka at him saying, 'yes…'

He then looked at me saying, 'I tell you what…I will do with you the same thing that she does with me.'

Hearing him say that statement, I became confused and replied by saying, 'What do you MEAN by that statement! '

He swung Hyōrinmaru at me and I quickly avoided his strike, while he said, 'I will place a wager that I and Hyōrinmaru can strike you three times, and if I win …you will have to do something for me.'

I stopped moving around him, my mind went back to the wager I playfully made with him months ago, I could only look at him in shock that he would actually go there.

My attention turned to Matsumoto as she started to laugh at the situation saying, 'come on Akrina Sama, the last time this happened Karin Chan won…just think you can make my Taicho your slave for a day..'

I glanced over to her and could not help but to laugh at the words, about making Toushirou as a slave for a day.

I again started to move around, swinging Haburi Naka, as I said, 'Humm three strikes… and if I and Haburi Naka win…you will have to do something for me, and it can be anything?'

His eyes never left me as he replied, 'as long as you do not ask me to standby and allow you do something foolish ... like get yourself killed…sure'

I lowered Haburi Naka, and watched as he lowered Hyōrinmaru, now we stood face to face.

I heard Shiba say to me, 'we have an opportunity, per our plan we need to ensure Ami does not do something stupid, like follow us as we go to face the shadow.'

I replied to her saying, 'AH…. I see where you are going with this.'

I heard him say, 'Akrina Sama, so…do you agree to a friendly wager…'

Shiba and I never doubted that we would not win, as we said, 'Sure...why not…you have a deal'

He then looked to Matsumoto, saying, 'please tell Akrina Sama the rules…'

With excitement in her eyes Matsumoto said, 'It is simple… all you have to do is get three strikes on the body of your opponent, this is an exercise of sword skill, no kido…no Zanputkou releases.'

She looked to Hinamori saying, 'Momo will keep score' then pointed to herself saying, 'I will judge if the hit is clean'

She then looked at me saying, 'so I will ask you first, Akrina Sama what would you like to wager…last time Taicho and Karin Chan kept their wager private.'

Hearing Matsumoto bring up the wager Toushirou and I had made months ago, my mind went to a happier time, when Toushirou and I were truly happy.

Once again I felt hurt, while Shiba got pissed.

Matsumoto then turned to Toushirou, with a nosey tone in her voice saying, 'Hey Taicho what exactly did Karin Chan win?'

I felt Toushirou get annoyed, as he looked at Matsumoto saying, 'My wager with Karin is private and has no bearing on this!'

I shook off my feelings off hurt and told Shiba we must stay focused, as Toushirou then turned to me saying, 'I am sorry for the interruptions, now please continue with your wager…'

I held on to Haburi Naka tightly, saying, 'If I win, today during the party no matter what may occur… you will stay by Ami Sama's side and protect her…you will do this until I come to you and tell you otherwise.'

As I stood there allowing Toushirou to digest my wager, I looked around the training grounds and found a lot members of the 10th division, and others, to now include Ich-nii gathering around watching the interaction between us.

I now turned toward Toushirou, waiting for his terms, and then with a smirk on his face he said, 'Agreed….Now my terms...'

I looked at him, his face became deadly serious as he said, 'as you probably are now aware, yesterday I went looking for something dear to me and found that it was not where it should be.'

Hearing his words, I remembered Kon's words telling me he was looking for Karin Chan.

I became nervous that he may have figured out the connection between Karin and Akrina, but I heard Shiba say, 'Calm down, and hear him out.'

I took a deep breath and stood my ground, as he went on to say, 'I am told you know where it is, so when I win… and for this special thing I will win … you will return it to me.'

Hearing he wanted me to return Karin to him, I got pissed and looked over to the reason why he had lost Karin in the first place.

I took a long look at Hinamori and then turned back to him saying in a sarcastic voice, 'From all of my observations it seems as though you had replaced it, so why would you now want it back!'

The look on his face was priceless, he was pissed, but he was not as pissed as I was.

That is when Hinamori looked at us, now with a worried look on her face saying, 'Shirou Chan ….what has happened …what has been lost'

I watched as he ignored Hinamori, and stepped closer to me saying, 'my wager is… you will return to me what is mine, and until you do… and to use your words… today during the party you will stay by my side no matter what may occur, and it does not matter what other things you may feel you need to do… you will remain by my side…only when you return to me what is mine will I allow you to leave my side.'

I stood there stunned that he would make that wager, I heard Shiba laugh saying, 'to have baited us into this wager, maybe he really isn't an idiot after all!'

I was pissed with the situation as I replied to her saying, 'it does not matter if he is an idiot or not, we cannot allow him to win!'

I stepped close to him, making sure no one heard me, as I whispered to him, 'I really hope… you can handle a real fight… because I will not easily give you what you want nor will I stay by your side, when today I need you looking over Ami.'

Before I could step away, he grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him and replied whispering, 'I just hope you are ready to take it, because If I must fight you in order for you to give back what is mine …so be it!'

Hearing that he was willing to fight me to get Karin back, all the unresolved issues I had surrounding his relationship with Hinamori, rose up inside of me and I got even more pissed.

I whispered to myself, saying, 'The hell with this!' stepped back, reached into my pocket and pulled out my IPod ear phones and plugged them in my ears.

My music started playing….**_ '1, 2... 1, 2, 3… yeah!' _**

The only thing on my mind as I raised Haburi Naka saying, 'Ok let's do this….' was I am so going to kick his ass….

My music played…

**_..In-slum-national, underground…Thunder pounds when I stomp the ground (Woo!)….Like a million elephants and silverback orangutans….You can't stop a train….who want some? Don't come un-pre-pared…_** **_I'll be there, but when I leave there….Better be a household name…..Weather man tellin' us it ain't gon' rain….So now we sittin' in a drop-top, soaking wet….In a silk suit, tryin' not to sweat…Hits somersaults without the net….But this'll be the year that we won't forget….One-Nine-Nine-Nine, Anno Domini anything goes, be whatchu wanna be…. Long as you know consequences, to give and for livin'"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A fight for the ages_**

It had been a long time since we had sparred …

My body moved to the rhythm of the music, with he blocked every one of Haburi Naka's swings.

I remained focused, and kept on the offensive attack, moving to the beat of the music.

The music suddenly changed, and so did my rhythm, causing me strike with a speed he did not expected, he blocked the left blade and I struck his rear hard with the flat part of the right blade.

My strike pushed him forward.

I stood on guard as I watched him stand there recovering from my strike, I heard snickering and turned to see we now had a large audience watching our sparring match.

I also, could not help but snicker, when Matsumoto chuckled as she said, 'It is a clean strike' and Hinamori just shook her head nervously as she said, 'Akrina has one strike.'

Toushirou now stood with Hyōrinmaru, in his right hand and with his left hand he waved me on, telling me to come.

I just looked at him, smirked then came at him, just as I approached he shunpo to the left and began to swing from the right which I went to block with Haburi Naka, but it was a fake swing, instead he swung from left making solid contact with the flat of Hyōrinmaru's blade against my rear end.

The momentum of his strike against my bottom launched me into the air, I recovered by doing a triple flash kick somersault landing on my feet several feet away from him.

I stood with my bottom throbbing, from the bruises that was now developing and again heard snickering, as Matsumoto then said, 'It is a clean strike' and Hinamori said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho has one strike… the score is even.'

He looked at me saying, 'Akrina Sama, you are alright…once you return what is mine…I will see to your bruises.'

He was again mocking me, therefore, I once again got pissed off as I replied saying, 'No thank you, I think… you should be more concerned with your own bruises.'

Then I saw an opening and suddenly flash stepped behind him and kicked him…seeing this, members of his division laughed, to including Matsumoto who quickly spoke up saying, 'Akrina Sama, that was not a clean hit, you can only score by way of …'

I cut Matsumoto off before she could finish, saying, 'I know Vice Captain Matsumoto…but it still felt good!'

He attacked, as he wielded Hyōrinmaru, he teasingly whispered to me, saying, 'Why is it that my pain, gives you pleasure.'

I looked into his teal eyes and replied saying, 'Humm, if you really want to know, it because sometimes… you…Hitsugaya Taicho really just piss me off…to the point you frustrate me.'

Hearing my words, he smirked at me and I became even more pissed and increased my speed, then hit him in chest with the side of my Zanputkou, throwing him a several feet across the training grounds.

Again, I heard his division laugh, as Matsumoto said, 'it is a clean strike' and Hinamori said, 'Akrina has two and Hitsugaya Taicho has one.'

I now looked over at him, mockingly saying, 'I thought you could handle a fight…I guess you really don't want what you say I have.'

He stood with a smirk on his face looking at me saying, 'Akrina, do you forget, I told you I will not lose this wager…. I guess it is time to get serious.'

This time he attacked me, my speed easily matched his, and I blocked every one of his strikes until he increased his speed and changed his movements making it hard for me to judge which way he would strike.

He swung to the right and I blocked his strikes, he then quickly looked as if he was going to fake a strike to left, seeing this and remembering his first strike I went to the right anticipating his strike, only for him to strike to the left, hitting me again on my rear end, the momentum of the strike sending me into the dirt.

His division and other on lookers laughed, too include again Matsumoto who quickly spoke up saying, 'it is a clean strike' and Hinamori said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho has two and Akrina Sama has two.'

I sat in the dirt, watching him as he stood a safe distant away, looking down at me saying in sympathetic voice, 'Akrina Sama, do you need some assistance in getting up?'

I replied saying in a sweet innocent voice, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, are you offering to help me up?'

He then flash stepped over to me, while still keeping a safe distance, and whispered, 'IF your wager were like Karin's… I would not mind coming over there, letting you make your third and final strike, but since it is not… I will have insist, that you stand on your own.'

I was pissed as I mumbled to myself, 'YOU JERK' and stood up; it was as I was standing I overheard, my baby sister Ami, who now sat on Ich-nii's shoulders shouting, 'Come on Taicho…you can do it!'

I was pissed, not only at what that Jerk had just said to me, but now with Ami for cheering him on.

I responded by taking my eyes off Toushirou and turning toward Ami shouting, 'you little traitor!'

That is when, that cheater, flash stepped behind me and again hit my rear end, winning the wager.

I quickly turned around to hear Matsumoto say, 'it is a clean strike', Hinamori say, 'Hitsugaya Taicho has his third strike and is the winner,' and my division and the other onlookers all cheered.

I looked up to see, Toushirou standing next to me, and he could tell I was pissed not only with him but with Ami.

I then heard Shiba chuckle saying, 'don't worry… calm down….remember I told you he has his part to play in today's activities… so this may work out better for us!'

I replied to her saying, 'Hai… let's talk more when we return to the Manor.'

My attention then turned to Toushirou as he held up his hand quieting the crowd.

I was then stunned as he bowed to me saying, 'Akrina Sama, your skills are above reproach… if ever you would wish to become a part of the divisions the Gotei 13… I would ask that you would first consider the 10th division.'

Hearing his words inviting me to join the 10th division, again his division cheered.

I was moved with the feeling of welcome I had received from his division, but I knew before I could think of anything else, I had a job to do first, so I bowed slightly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am honored, you too are worthy opponent…I will keep your invitation in mind, but until then I will look forward to a rematch in the future.'

He then looked at me saying; 'I too look forward to a rematch, but as to our wager… I will pick you up from your apartments at noon.'

Hearing him say, 'I will pick you up from your apartments at noon,' I just got pissed all over again, and started to scold Ami as we walked with Ich-nii back to the Manor.

* * *

**_The Plot Thickens_**

Jaen Kuchiki walks from the 10th division training grounds, with a pleasant grin on his face, thinking about the sparring match he had just witnessed.

He was impressed with Akrina's skills, but from what he had just witnessed, he felt her skills where not at a level were when he confronted her, she could defeat him.

He approaches his family's manor, stops and watches Byakuya Sama as he leaves the manor for the sixth Division.

He now thinks of how Byakuya Sama stated to the clan just the other day, that Rukia Sama has not only accepted the Shiba Prince as her husband but had decided to moved into the Shiba Manor, where she would, while he was in the human world attending to important business affairs, oversee the necessary changes to their apartments.

He whispers to himself saying, 'Why the hell did she have to accept the man …. Why did she have to move in there… Rukia Sama, I just hope you stay out of the way so I will not have to dispose of you…!'

A soft voice is heard saying, 'Jaen…is there something wrong?'

Jaen looks up to see his cousin Byakuya Sama standing before him with concerned eyes.

Jaen looks at his cousin and bows slightly saying, 'No Byakuya Sama, I am ashamed to say….you caught me daydreaming about the Akrina Sama.'

Byakuya looks at the man with a questioning look saying, 'Akrina Sama, what do you mean…'

Jaen looks to Byakuya saying, 'Byakuya Sama, can I walk with you to your division, and talk.'

Byakuya and Jaen turn and start to walk together toward the 6th division, as they walk Jaen tells Byakuya about seeing the sparring match between the 10th division Taicho and Akrina Sama.

Byakuya listens as Jaen talks about how he is attracted to Akrina Sama even more.

Byakuya keeps a straight face, hiding the disgust he feels as he listens, was Jaen now talk about possibility a wedding between he and Akrina Sama.

Jaen continues to talk, as both men walk into the 6th division offices, Byakuya silently observes Jaen thinking 'What the hell is he up to!'

Jaen talks to Byakuya about his love for Akrina Sama, while thinking, "If I need to kill Rukia Sama, I will need to make sure Byakuya Sama believes I am in love with the Shiba Witch and could not be a part of a plot to kill her or Rukia Sama."

* * *

**_Ami's bodyguard_**

As Ami and I walked into my apartments, I was still pissed that Toushirou had not only suspected something was going on with Karin and me, but he had won his wager that until I revealed Karin Chan to him, I would have to accompany him during the party.

This did not go well with my plans…

I looked over at Ami, as she teasingly said, 'Ne Sana, come on, if you give it a chance… you might just will enjoy hanging out with Taicho.'

I looked at her saying, 'Ami…Have you not listened to anything I have said to you about Toushirou and me….We are not a couple…. We will not marry…so please JUST STOP trying to push us together … because it will not happen!'

Ami stood there pouting saying, 'BUT NE SANA!'

I was irritated, as I looked at her saying, 'ENOUGH…. Because I lost my wager Toushirou will be escorting me today, so I now need to get you another escort…'

Ami looked at me with a big smirk saying, 'I am a Shiba… I can take care of myself…so I don't need any stink'in escort!'

I stood in front of her saying, 'Oh yes you do! And I have the perfect escort…'

I walked over to the wall and pushed the button signaling for my maid to enter, now I stood there looking at Ami with a smirk on my face as Sara walked in.

Ami's face dropped as I turned to Sara saying, 'Please send to word to Boi's parents that I would like to speak to them.'

As Sara walked out of my apartments, Ami said to me, 'Ne Sana, you wouldn't do that to me!'

I stood there looking at her saying, 'Oh yes I will, today when things start you are not to follow me… and to make sure you don't I wanted you to will have an escort…. since I lost my wager, Toushirou will not be able to escort you … SO I will arrange it with Boi's parents that he be your escort.'

Ami was now pissed, as she looked at me saying, 'NO!…you can't do that…he will ruin everything!'

I looked at her saying, 'GET over it….Boi will be by your side all day… do you understand! And if I see that you ditched him and are running around alone unescorted, you will be grounded until your next BIRTHDAY!'

She looked at me; she had daggers in her eyes, as she said, 'YOU ARE NOT BEING FAIR!'

I looked at her saying, 'AMI SHIBA… Must I remind you that you are a Shiba princess so I expect you to act like it …you will be nice to him ... no fighting!...Do you understand me?'

I watched as Ami stormed over to the door.

I did not like having to talk to her this way, but the girl was more mischievous than I was and this meant trouble, so I did what I had to do in order to protect her.

As she was about to walk out of the door, I looked over to her saying, 'Ami, I mean it… stay by his side, and don't attempt to follow me.'

She cut her eyes at me as she turned and walked out the door saying, 'YES Ne Sana, I will keep him by my side and I will not attempt to follow you!'

Shortly after finalizing the arrangements with Boi's parents for Boi to escort Ami during today's events, I decided to take a bath and try to relax before having to again confront Toushirou.

Relax… yeah right, who am I kidding …..

* * *

**_Another joins the mission_**

Rukia has a stern look on her face as she walks up to the door leading into Akrina's private bath.

She can hear Akrina singing with the music.

She puts her hand on the door and walks in.

I was just finishing my bath, when I looked up to see Rukia-nee walking in.

I don't know if I am losing my touch at being discrete or if that annoying midget is just that damn good, but I had no idea she had been watching me so closely, until she say, 'I will be accompanying you today when you go to confront the shadow.'

I looked at her, innocently saying, 'Excuse me… what are you talking about.'

She looked at me, her face had no sign of humor, as she said, 'The battle you will fight today, is a battle that will determine if MY children will have to live with the fear of being hunted by the shadow…it is battle that I will not allow ONLY you to participate in…I will stand with you and fight to protect MY future.'

I just stood looking at her, realizing that up until now I had been so focused on not involving her, keeping her protected.

I never thought about her actually being able to help.

I remain silent as I walked pass her, entered into my bedroom and began to dress.

She followed me into my bedroom and stood quietly watching me, as I dressed I began to run different battle scenarios, which included her in my mind.

Then it hit me that, there was something in my plan that I needed her help with.

I bowed to her apologizing saying, 'Rukia-nee, I am sorry …I did not think of it before, but yes I do need your help.'

She walked over to me and hugged me while saying, 'while you dress let's talk about what it is you need for me to do.'

* * *

**_Hiu_**

That same moment in Junrinan …

The 10th Division scout, Hiu, sits quietly in one of the Junrinan Inn storerooms, he had been there hiding and observing the movements of the shadow.

Yesterday, he received orders from Hitsugaya Taicho to watch for Akrina Sama, and if she were to show up in Junrinan to protect her with his life.

Up to now he had observed as Samas' Guenon, Ki, and Jaen met and had a long meeting during dinner.

He could not hear anything that was spoken, but from the reactions of the men, he knew they were planning something BIG.

Today he observed Ki Sama going to Shoin and Orion Sama's room, and assesses they were probably now being held hostage.

He considers going to their room and assisting them, but quickly pushes the thought out of his mind.

His orders revolved around Akrina Sama; therefore he must remain out of sight until she needs his help.

He hears the storeroom door open, and moves further into the shadows, before he can react, he feels a sharp pain in his head and falls into darkest.

* * *

**_Today is the Today_**

I had just finished telling my maid, Sara, what her role would be in today's activities when a ticked off KuKaKu walked into my room.

Once she ensured Sara had left the room, she stood in front of me as I sat at my vanity and began to put on my veil saying, 'With all of the people who are arriving, I know you are planning something.'

I stayed calm, looked into the mirror and continued to pull on my veil saying nothing.

She stepped behind me, moved my hands and began to secure my veil into my long braid saying, 'your silence only confirms that you are planning something.'

I shot a look into the mirror, our eyes locked, and I then said, 'Ururu, Jinta, Ich-nii and you must no matter what… protect Yuzu and Ami.'

It was then that Sara knocked on the door, and stepped in saying, 'Excuse me Akrina Sama and KuKaKu Sama, but Hitsugaya Taicho has arrived and now waits in the living room.'

I look to Sara, and nodded.

Once the door closed, KuKaKu chuckled lightly saying, 'I heard about your wager…it seems whatever you are planning you will have to take your betroth Hitsugaya Taicho with you.'

I stood up and checked my outfit and veil, then looked at her saying, 'You just make sure Yuzu and Ami are protected.'

She walked to door saying, 'you truly are your father's child…please whatever you do… be careful.'

I looked at her then said, as I turned back to check on my appearance in the mirror, 'KuKaKu … I love you to.'

She smirked then walked out the door, the next thing I heard was her saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am glad to see that you will personally be escorting your betroth Akrina Sama today…I would ask with so many people walking around the grounds today, that you keep a sharp eye on her.'; Followed by Toushirou saying, 'KuKaKu Sama that is my intention.'

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, then walked out of my bedroom and into my living room saying, 'KuKaKu, do not get Hitsugaya Taicho, overly paranoid… those people, as you call them, are from our clan and this Manor and the grounds in which it is built is an extension of their home.'

As I walked into the living room, I found myself standing here looking into those teal colored eyes that I loved so much.

He stepped up to me saying, 'you look beautiful…'

I was so stunned by his words that I pulled back and cautiously looked at him saying, 'thank you… you look very handsome yourself.'

We stood there awkwardly looking at each other, unsure of what to say next, until KuKaKu walked up to Toushirou and nudged him lightly saying, 'maybe you two should go and join the party…'

I swear, I thought I saw him grin just before he took my arm and start to lead me out of the apartment door saying, 'yes it is time to join the party.'

As we walked toward the Manor door, I glanced over at Toushirou wondering if after today, if we would still be friends.

I quietly sighed, then stood looking out the Manor door at my clan, as they gathered on the grounds celebrating, wondering if after today, if they would still trust and respect me.

Then I heard Shiba say to me, 'Kurosaki ...stay focused…Today is the day that all our hard training would be put to the test.'

I stood tall and started to walk out the Manor and as I did I said to Shiba, 'Hai… Shiba… Today is the day …that you shall be revealed to ALL!'

* * *

**_This is not a Date…_**

He held on to my arm, and lead me outside, as we pass the members of my clan, I noticed them smiling and nodding with approval.

When we walked pass the school building, I was pleasantly surprised to hear Toushirou compliment me on successfully standing up the Shiba School and asked how exactly it was being used.

I looked at him with excitement in my eyes as I said, 'the Shiba School's propose is to train the children early in the areas of the arts, math and science. Later, those who had reisatu was strong enough for entry into the academy, will enter the academy, and those who don't have a strong reisatu will remain at the Shiba school and continue to study, this way all of my people are given a chance at an education.'

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ami giving Boi a hard time as he stood next to her trying to do his duty as her escort, so as Toushirou and I walked pass the two, I arched my eye at her signaling her to cut it out.

In response she pulled Boi by the arm and stormed off, dragging him behind her.

As Toushirou and I continued to walk and talk, I began to relax and feel happy that I had actually lost the wager, it was like we were back in KaraKura Town, just the two of us walking the mall shopping.

My thoughts quickly came back to reality, when I heard Shiba say, 'Kurosaki, I know you are enjoying the time we are spending with him, so am I, but this is not a date….. We must stay focused on the task at hand.'

I replied to her saying, 'Hai Shiba, you are right, this is not a date…we must stay focused!'

As we continued to walk, I discretely looked up at him, I swear, I thought I saw pride his eyes as we walked together talking to all the people who had come to the celebration.

Again I mentally shook off the thought, by saying to myself, 'this is not a date!... Remain focused on all that was happening… Stay focused on the task that that must be done!'

It was not soon after, we walked along the pond passing some of Toushirou's division members, it was then we overheard them discussing the sparring match we had earlier, each saying, 'because I could hold my own when sparring with their Taicho, they had approved of me as his wife.'

I suddenly felt a feeling of happiness in my heart that I had only dreamt of, which caused me to quickly turned my head from Toushirou, as to not allow him to read the reaction in my eyes to their words of praise.

He stop walking and turned toward me, as if he was about to ask my feelings on the marriage subject, I was SO relieved to see KuKaKu walk up to us saying, 'Akrina Sama…it is time for you to address our guests.'

The truth was I loved him and wanted to be his wife, but he did not ask me and I felt he was being forced to marry me; therefore even though I want this marriage more than anything in the world, it was out of the question.

I cleared my head and looked over to Toushirou to tell him I had to go, then as if he read my mind, he took me by the arm and escorted me onto the stage, where he let go of my arm, stepped aside and stood proudly watching me.

Seeing him standing there looking at me in that way, I once again I had to shake any feeling that this was a dream date from my head, and tell myself to stay focused on what was about to happen.

I took a deep cleansing breath and started to speak to my people.

* * *

**_Is it an apology or a Set up_**

It was during my address to my people, that I saw Shia Sama walking in the midst of the crowd of people quietly approached the stage, she was accompanied by one noble man carrying something and six Kasumioji guards.

Soon after I felt Toushirou and Ich-nii's reisatu increase a little, in order to keep them both from causing trouble between the Kasumioji and Shiba Clans, I discreetly lifted my hand telling them to stand down and not interfere.

As Shia Sama stood quietly waiting until I had finished speaking, I looked across the crowd, and saw guards from not only the 10th division, but the 5th and 6th divisions quickly and discreetly moving into position to strike, if anything were to happen.

I finished addressing my people, and as they clapped in response to my words, I invited Shia Sama to join me on stage.

I watched as Shia Sama quietly walked over and stood in front of me, my thoughts went to what I had said to the woman after the purification ceremony, in my heart I knew my words were hateful, but I did not regret the meaning behind them … hell after what she did she had this coming.

I glanced at the nobleman standing off stage, thinking "what is Shia Sama was up to" then I smiled as I looked at her saying, 'Shia Sama, I am so happy to have you and your clan here to celebrating my sister Ami Sama's birthday.'

Shia Sama looked over to me, saying 'Akrina Sama, I want to thank you for inviting us, and if it is possible I would to take this opportunity to address your clan.'

Even though she was still pissed, Ami ran up to me and stood protectively holding my left hand as I extended my right arm inviting Shia Sama to step forward.

Shia Sama, stood tall as she looked at the people in front of her, then glanced at Ami saying, 'My friends, I am here to first extend Ami Sama a happy birthday'

I watched as Ami Sama, my little actress, smiled and curtsied as she sweetly said, 'Thank you.'

Then Shia went back to looking at the people in front of her, saying 'I am also here to extend an apology to the people of the Shiba Clan and most importantly to Akrina Sama.'

The crowd really was not to paying attention to her, until she said, 'That in effort to see both clans united by marriage, and without thinking I took the word of my son Shoin Sama that he and Akrina Sama were a couple, who had consummated their relationship and she could only be married to him.'

I watched the reaction of my people who stood in front of her, as they all stopped what they were doing, turned, looked at me then watched and listened closely to Shia Sama as she took a deep breath and exhaled saying, 'Even though Akrina told me that this was not true, I ignored her and believed only my son. My belief in him was so great that I forced Akrina to take the Purity Ceremony…. … in order to maintain peace between us of Kasumioji Clan and you of the Shiba Clan, Akrina even though she knew what was said was a lie, allowed herself to be put through a painful experience.'

Everyone now stood there shocked by her words, as she turned to me and bowed apologetically saying, 'I want to formally apologize to you for not listening to you and putting you through that experience.'

She then turned to the people in front of her and bowed apologetically saying, 'I also formally apologize to you the people of the Shiba Clan, for disrespecting you, by way of putting your leader through this.'

I knew she was sincere, when she again turned to me and went on to say, 'please believe me when I say …it was not my intent to hurt you… it is because you are a virtuous woman worthy of any man of any standing here in Seireitei, that I desperately wanted you married to one of my sons, therefore uniting us.'

Shia Sama, put down her head, sighed then lifted it looking to Kuchiki Taicho and the leader of the Shihoin clan saying, 'Shoin for his part in this deceitful act, will no longer be qualified to marry a noblewoman high standing, only those of lesser standing; therefore making his children ineligible to become leader of the Kasumioji Clan.'

Hearing what she had said, many gasps were heard coming from the people who stood listening.

Everything was going smoothly, until Shia Sama turned to Toushirou, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, please if you would not mind stepping forward and taking your place next to Akrina Sama.'

I stayed calm and I watched as Toushirou stepped forward and took his place next to me.

Once he stood next to me to my surprise, Shia Sama bowed to him saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I must also apologize to you because it was during your engagement ceremony to Akrina Sama that all of this madness took place.'

Hearing her words about our engagement ceremony, I tensed up and Toushirou sensing my nervousness, immediately placed his hand in mine, and held onto it.

We both stood there watching as Shia Sama motioned to the Kasumioji noble who held a bulk roll of silk in his hands, to join her on stage.

Once the man stood next to her, she turned to the crowd saying, 'People of the Shiba Clan, as a token of my friendship, I will now present a special gift from the Kasumioji Clan to the bride.'

Hearing Shia Sama, say she had a special gift from the Kasumioji Clan to the bride, (i.e. ME) I again tensed up.

I started to feel that everyone was forcing this marriage on Toushirou and me, and the more I tried to avoid talking about it, the more it continued to come up.

I swallowed hard as Shia Sama, turned and faced me saying, 'Akrina Sama, per your father's decree your wedding to Hitsugaya Taicho is tomorrow… which is not enough time to select material fit for such an occasion, therefore I present to you the finest silk, out of all Seireitei for you to use in the making of your wedding dress.'

As she spoke the noble man presented the beautiful material to me and I now stood there in shock trying figure out what to do.

I knew I had to except the gift, because if I did not I would insult Shia Sama and her clan, but to do so, would confirm my intent to marry Toushirou.

A marriage that I strongly felt was out of the question.

I discretely glanced over to Toushirou, who was no help; he stood there with a pleasant smile on his face quietly watching my every move.

As I looked at him, the thought enter my mind, that if I did not know any better, I swear the jerk was set on marrying me.

As quick those thoughts entered into my mind, they quickly left my mind.

Then I got an idea on how to handle the situation.

As I touched the beautiful silk, I looked up to Shia Sama humbly saying, 'this …this is so unexpected, it is beautiful...I can't see how I could take such a beautiful gift… this should be used for the wives of Damon Sama and Ki Sama.'

Again I felt myself being out maneuvered, because Shia walked over to me and hugged me saying, 'I was so impressed with you when we first met, while out shopping I saw this and thought of only you … you no one else… and to ensure that it will be ready, I also have hired the best seamstress of Seireitei so together with KuKaKu Sama's help you will have your dress for tomorrow's ceremony.'

Realizing there was no way out of the situation, I mentally cursed, then bowed politely saying, 'Thank you for your gift Shia Sama, I honorably accept.'

As Shia Sama and her noble man walked off the stage, Ami decided it was time to have her revenge.

She looked up to me with a smirk on her face, turned and faced the crowd of people saying, 'It is time for my Ne Sana and her husband Hitsugaya Taicho dance …'

Before I could react to Ami's mischievous act, the crowd cheered, and chanted…"Akrina Sama dance with him… dance with your husband."

* * *

**_Toushirou Knows_**

I turned and glared at Ami as I heard…

**_Beautiful girls all over the world…. i could be chasing but my time would be wasted… they got nothin' on you baby… nothin' on you baby… they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say… cause they got nothin' on you baby…nothin' on you baby…_** **_not not not nothin' on you babe…. not not nothin' on you_**

That little creep, who now stood grinning at me, had taken my IPod and was now using my music against me.

My thoughts of killing her were interrupted when Toushirou took me into his arms and started to dance with me.

I tried to ignore the secure feeling from being in his arms, by turning my head and looking out at the smiling faces of the Shiba Clan, who clapped approvingly as we started to dance.

I glanced up into his eyes as he said, 'I'm an idiot.'

I looked at him, and could not help but to say with a touch of humor in my voice, 'really… I thought I was the only one that called you by that name!'

Never breaking eye contact with me, he smirked a little and pulled me closer saying, 'no I am serious…'

I thought to myself, what the hell, I may as well talk to him and see where he is going with this conversation, so with a curious look in my eyes I looked at him saying, 'Ok …why are YOU calling yourself an idiot'

My eyes became large with fear, and my heart stopped, as he starred into my eyes saying to me, 'for close to a year I have dreamed of those eyes, needing to have them staring back at me as they are now…to a point that I refused look at anyone else's eyes…and when I felt those eyes were being threatened or that someone would take them from me…without looking or caring I lashed out with hatred…I am idiot because I did not look closely at what was standing before me all along, and I lashed out at the very thing that I wanted most in this world… and I almost destroyed it.'

I froze and stood there in shock, mentally saying to Shiba, 'Damn it he knows!'

He discreetly pulled me back into the dance.

Shiba replied, 'Calm down Kurosaki, hear him out…'

I looked away from him, as I replied to her saying, 'I … I was not ready for him to know just yet…'

Shiba and my communication, was interrupted, when we felt his hand gently turned my head to face him as he said, 'Please Akrina, let me finish…'

I so stunned that I could only stumbled through my words as I said, 'O...o…ok'

I felt my eyes start to water, as he held on to me tightly, his eyes never leaving mine, as he said, 'Now that I finally see them and I finally understand both women behind them, I feel as though it is too late and I lost them both'

Then he said, '…I need for you understand that I love both Karin and Akrina….' that is when my head jerked back with shock as I said, 'how can you say… you love Akrina, when you both are always at odds.'

He looked at me saying, 'please be fair, and listen… Hitsugaya Taicho is to protect Akrina Sama with his life…he is only at odds with Akrina when she stubbornly gets in the way of his duties to protect her and puts her life and others in harm's way…when that happens they will always be at odds …but that does not mean he cannot love her the same way Toushirou loves Karin.'

I heart started to beat faster as Shiba chuckled loudly saying, 'Kurosaki, I think he understands that we need to keep our business lives as Akrina/Hitsugaya Taicho separate from our private lives as Karin/Toushirou.'

I hid my grins as I replied to her saying, 'Hai'

I started to relax and dance close to him, looking out into the crowd, until I saw Hinamori staring at us, she had a pissed look in her eyes as she starred at me.

Seeing this I pulled away a little saying, 'but Toushirou has another, why would he want Karin.'

He looked over to Hinamori then said to me, 'you really should just let that go … Toushirou does not have another woman, he and Hitsugaya Taicho are a one woman man…and that woman is the one that now stands in his arms.'

Still feeling the woman's eyes burning into me, I looked at him saying, 'so tell me Mr. one woman man why is she staring at me with hate in her eyes.'

He leaned down and whispered into my ear saying, 'she is looking at you like that, because she feels that she is Karin Chan's friend… so she is trying to protect her friend Karin Chan from the heart break of Akrina taking advantage and stealing Karin's man… if you wish I can tell her she has no need to do that and why?'

His logic made sense, so I could only respond by rolling my eyes at him.

Once again I was taken back, as he looked into my eyes saying, 'Please know in your heart that my love for you is strong enough to withstand whatever trials and tribulations, that may come.'

Again I felt the water, coming into my eyes, so I quickly turned my head from him.

He then said, 'don't turn away …please look at me and I need to ask you something'

My eyes were still fighting the tears when I looked at him.

Felt myself starting to melt in his arms, as he pulled me closer and lightly kissed my forehead as he said, 'I need to know… do you love me …do you still want to be with me'

My eyes shot up and locked with his, my thoughts went to when I told him, 'Toushirou I love you …. I have always loved you and no matter happen I will always love you.'

I was about to answer him, when the music stopped and Yuzu and Ami ran up to us and started pulling me from his arms saying, 'Akrina …Come on… it is time for our girl dance!'

I could see in his eyes, he needed me to answer his question, but I could not.

My time had run out.

Yuzu stepped between us saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun, we will bring your wife back when we are done, you can watched us from here…'

I had to go, so I looked at him, cleared my throat, saying, 'we will finish our conversation later…just as you have duties…I too have duties that I must perform.'

Keeping his teal eyes locked on my eyes he bowed slightly to me saying, 'Of course'

I felt him watching me, as we ran over to Rukia Sama and pulled her from a conversation with Ich-nii saying, 'Come on Rukia-nee it is time for the girl dance...'

As I walked with my sisters to start the girl dance, I just prayed that he truly meant the words he had just spoken to me, because if he did not, our relationship would not be able to recover from the duties in which I was about to perform.

* * *

**_The Switch_**

The music started, and with my back to Toushirou I took a deep breath and nodded….

**_I come home in the morning light….My mother says when you gonna live your life right…._**

The plan was simple, Rukia, Yuzu, Ami and I would started a conga line, and dance around the grounds the last woman in the line pulling unsuspected women up making them dance around following us.

**_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones….And girls they want to have fun…_**

As we pass Shia Sama, she was pulled into the line, at this time we have seven women each one now singing and laughing ...'Girls just want to have fun...'

**_Oh girls just want to have fun…_**

I felt him watching me, I signaled for Ami to run over and pull the younger girls in to the line, now we had twelve dancing.

**_The phone rings in the middle of the night…My father yells what you gonna do with your life…_**

To lock in the deception, I lead the line over to Hinamori and Matsumoto pulling them both into the line… I could not help but grin, when I glanced back and saw the women of my clan ensure that Hinamori, who tried to break free, stayed within the conga line dancing.

Now we had seventeen women dancing.

**_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one…But girls they want to have fun…._**

Once again, I felt him watching me, this time I could not help but look over at him. Our eyes locked for just a moment, as I looked into those teal eyes that I loved so much, I just hoped the words he had spoken to me just a short time ago were true, 'that he loved me, even though we would be at odds… he still loved me'…I winked at him then turned away and started to laugh as KuKaKu was pulled into the dance.

**_Oh girls just want to have—_**

I tapped Rukia-nee's hand signaling her that it was time. We turned and started to go towards the back of the grounds, weaving around tents …. Laughing…

**_That's all they really want…Some fun…When the working day is done….Girls- they want to have fun…..Oh girls just want to have fun_**

The switch was quick.

As Rukia-nee and I turned the corner of large white tent, there was smaller servant's tent hidden behind it from view; it was during that split second while all the other women were still the dancing around the larger tent, Rukia-nee and I sled into the opening of the smaller tent while Sara quickly sled out from the tent opening, took hold of Ami and Yuzu's hands and led the Congo line of women away from the smaller tent and around the larger tent.

**_Some boys take a beautiful girl…And hide her away from the rest of the world…I want to be the one to walk in the sun…_**

After quickly closing and securing the tent, I looked at Rukia-nee and signaled we only had two minutes to change meet Hiyori and the passageway leading to Junrinan.

**_Oh girls they want to have fun…Oh girls just want to have_**

Once we were dressed, I gave her a cape made of the new resitua blocking material Uncle Kisuke had sent back with us.

**_That's all they really want…Some fun…When the working day is done…_**

We stood at the tent opening, once I heard the Shiba Man laugh from watching, as more of the Shiba women were pulled into the dance.

I signaled Rukia-nee and we stepped out, and quickly moved toward the passageway opening unnoticed.

We were moving through the passageway when I felt Toushirou's reisatu peak, I looked at both Rukia-nee and Hiyori saying, 'Toushirou has exposed Sara, we must hurry...'

I looked to Hiyori as to ask if the diversion was in place then I felt the ground rumble and four explosions.

Followed by Rukia-nee saying, 'you are sure no one was hurt…'

Hiyori just looked saying, 'yes…I did as Urahara instructed I put the small explosives on each side of the pond, the explosion in the water made vibrations through the ground feel stronger than it actually was… the only that is happening is confusion and panic.'

I looked to them both saying, 'we must hurry and finish this before Toushirou gets here.'

Two seconds later, we had entered Junrinan heading for the inn.

The only thing on my mind was to finish this before having to confront a very pissed off Hitsugaya Taicho, who I knew from sensing his reisatu was making his way to Junrinan.

* * *

**_The Shadow Strikes…_**

At the same time, while Akrina approaches the Junrinan Inn ….

'Come on…your taking too long… we must hurry.'

Hearing Ami's words Boi looks over to her, rolls his eyes and starts to increase his pace saying, 'you are really annoying.'

She stops, puts her hands on her hips and turns to him while cutting her eyes saying, 'You did not have to come, actually I told to you not to come….but since you are here you must keep up!'

Boi stares at her, wondering why he accepted the task of being the prankster's body guard.

He shakes the oncoming thoughts of throwing her off the cave cliffs, steps up and looks down at her saying, 'Akrina Sama requested that I be your bodyguard and since that is my task I will do my job!...but before we continue little one …you will tell me why you have me going to Junrinan, when I should be back protecting the Shiba Manor which is under attack!'

Just as she is about to respond, they both hear a familiar voice say, 'Our luck could not get any better...'

They both turn to see four men stepping from the shadows, the one speaking has a familiar face, he looks to his men then back to Ami saying, 'Look what we have here….the bird in which we were to capture has flown to us….'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music:

**_OutKast… Bombs over Baghdad (BOB)_**

**_B.O.B. ….. Nothin' on You _**

**_Cindy Lauper… Girls just want to have fun..._**

I know this was to be the battle, but as you can see there were some things that needed to be revealed.

The next Chapter will be from both sides: the battle in Junrinan

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Happy Holidays….

LR

Another long chapter, I just pray I caught all the grammar errors


	42. The battle in Junrinan

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 42: The battle in Junrinan

* * *

_**The Aftermath…**_

Hitsugaya Taicho is disgusted as he looks around the Shiba grounds watching the innocent people of the Shiba Clan running in a panic.

He holds unto Sara's arm as he turns to see Kurosaki Taicho, KuKaKu Sama, Ururu San and Jinta Kun protectively surrounding Yui Sama.

He looks around trying desperately to find Ami Sama, when Matsumoto runs up to him, saying, 'Taicho what is going on…are we under attack?'

His disgust is slowly turning into anger as his hold tightens on Sara, while saying to Matsumoto, 'I don't know…. Akrina Sama has gone missing, this is her maid Sara.'

They both look at Sara, who drops her head in fear, Hitsugaya, whose teal eyes have now turned icy green reflecting anger, says to Matsumoto, 'As I question her, I need you to find Ami Sama and ensure that she is safe.'

Matsumoto says, 'Hai' quickly turns and shunpo away looking for Ami Sama.

Hitsugaya now looks over to Kurosaki Taicho, who had just given Hinamori orders to locate Rukia Sama, and signals him to go to the Manor.

* * *

_**Her plan is in motion**_

Hitsugaya, Ichigo and KuKaKu, are standing while Yui, Jinta, Ururu and Sara sit on the sofa in Akrina Sama's Living room, listening as Sara explains how she ended up in the Conga Line dressed as Akrina Sama…

Sara drops her head, nervously entwining the pale blue veil between her fingers as she says, 'Akrina Sama came to me this morning…. saying she knew it was I who impersonated her in the Human world.'

Hitsugaya, Ichigo and KuKaKu's eyes all become large with anger, but they remain silent as Sara continues to talk, saying 'Akrina reassured me, she would not imprison me, if today….I did what I was told.'

Ichigo steps up to Sara and in a harsh voice, says, 'WHAT did she tell you to DO!'

Tears start to roll down Sara's face, her voice cracks with fear as she says, 'I was to discreetly carry two bundles to the servants tent, which sits behind the larger white tent… when I reached the tent… I was to lock myself in, change into these clothes and veil and wait for her signal.'

KuKaKu steps up to the maid and looks down at her saying, 'What was the signal!'

Sara swallows hard then says, 'she told me to listen for the song, "Girls just want to have fun" once I heard it, I would know that the switch would take place soon and to unlock the tent then wait.'

Hitsugaya looks to her saying, 'What happened when she reached the tent.'

Sara looked around then said, 'Akrina Sama and Rukia Sama quickly entered.'

Hearing Rukia's name, Ichigo turns in fury staring at Yui Sama saying, 'WHAT… RUKIA IS INVOLVED!'

Yui sat quietly not saying a word; she just turned to Sara and nodded signaling her to continue.

Sara swallowed hard then said, 'as Akrina Sama and Rukia Sama started to change clothes, Akrina Sama smiled at me saying, "I had done well and go join the party"… Then I walked out and took Yui Sama's hand and continued the dance.'

KuKaKu looked to Sara saying, 'One final question …. Why did you impersonate Akrina Sama in the human world?'

Sara trembled in fear saying, 'Guenon Sama, brought me here to watch Akrina Sama, he said, 'he would kill my parents if I did not do what he ordered.''

Hitsugaya looked at Sara saying, 'Did you tell Akrina Sama this?'

Sara says, 'Yes'

Hitsugaya then says, 'What did she say?'

Sara looks over to Yui Sama, who nods, then looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'Akrina Sama, said after today I would not have to worry about Guenon Sama hurting me or my parents.'

Everyone looked on in shock as Hitsugaya turned to Yui Sama saying, 'Kurosaki San… has she gone to Junrinan to face the Shadow…'

Yuzu quietly stands and removes the veil, from her face saying, 'Yes … Hitsugaya Kun … She has gone to Junrinan.'

Hitsugaya breaths deeply trying to control his anger as he says, 'who is with her?'

Yuzu looks Hitsugaya in the eye calmly saying, 'Rukia-nee and Hiyori San.'

She glanced over to Ururu and Jinta, then back to Hitsugaya saying, 'we are to monitor their progress from here, and if needed, we will send help.'

Ichigo tenses up and is about to say something, when KuKaKu touches his arm signaling him to calm down.

They both quickly turn to Yuzu, as she says to Hitsugaya, 'Hitsugaya Kun… I suggest you leave now, to ensure her safe return.'

Without saying another word, a very pissed off Hitsugaya, flash steps out of the room heading for Junrinan.

Ichigo turns to follow, only to be stopped by Yuzu's hand on his arm as she says, 'Ich-nii, Rukia-nee has her part to play in this and in order for everything to play out as planned… you must stay here as Kurosaki Taicho and help bring order to the chaos.'

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, turned toward the door and was about to walk out, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and a voice saying, 'My son… she will be alright … trust your sister…trust your wife… wait, you will know when it is time go to her.'

Ichigo turns and faces his father, his eyes questioning why Hitsugaya alone has gone.

Isshin looks to his son, with a grin on his face saying, 'Your brother in law must go and prove to his wife that he loves her.'

KuKaKu looks around the room saying, 'where is AMI Sama!'

* * *

_**Finding an Ally**_

At that same time in Junrinan…

Akrina, Rukia and Hiyori, draped in reiatsu blocking capes, are approaching the Junrinan Inn, Akrina signals for Hiyori to go left, and Rukia to go right.

Akrina pulls the hood of her cape over her face and enters into the Inn.

As she walked up to the counter, she noticed that it was unusually quiet, the clerk looks at her then says, 'room 18'

She nods and starts to walk toward the stairs.

Rukia, who has gone to right of the Junrinan Inn, walks down the road next to the Inn, trying to find a way into the Inn.

She finds an unlocked door and enters into the Inn.

She is in the storeroom area of the Inn and starts to walk down a long hallway, as she moves she checks the store rooms looking for Orion Sama.

She opens the last door and hears soft moaning.

She steps inside and sees the 10th division insignia on his arm, then his face.

She runs over to him saying, 'Hiu Kun, are you alright… what are you doing here.'

Hiu looks up saying, 'Vice Captain Kuchiki, yes I am alright just a little shaken….Hitsugaya Taicho ordered me to remain here and wait to see Akrina Sama shows up and to protect her if something were to occur.'

Rukia, as she helps him to stand, tells him Akrina is currently in the Inn meeting with Shoin Sama and that he should accompany them to ensure she remains unharmed.

As they walk out of the storeroom, a Shakkahō blast is heard coming from upstairs.

* * *

_**Friendship Betrayed**_

Akrina has just entered into room 18.

She looks to her left and sees Orion Sama sitting on a Futon, she walks pass him taking takes note of the fear in his eyes.

Akrina's eyes are watching everything as she moves farther into the room, she moves along the wall with the window, and stands next to the window making sure to stay out of view.

Keeping her eyes covered by the hood of her cape, she leans against the wall and faces Shoin.

Shoin stands and slowly walks towards her saying, 'Akrina Sama…you came… I knew you loved me.'

Akrina, who had been up to now controlling her anger, says, 'I don't love you…I have always concerned us to be friends…good friends, but you have betrayed that friendship.'

Shoin looks to her saying, 'If that is true… why have you come?'

Akrina glances over to Orion then to Shoin saying, 'I have come to take back a member of my clan … who had … months ago been taken against his will.'

Her body language turn deadly as she looks to Shoin saying, 'Also... to have you tell me… just how is it that you have came across him when, we of the Shiba Clan had been looking for him…could not find him'

Out the corner of Akrina's eye, she sees two men outside who had moved in a position to ambush her, being taken down by Hiyori.

Her eyes turn back to Shoin, she looks at him and can see he is nervous, his eyes dart to the closed door which is yards from where she stands.

She looks over to Orion says, 'Orion Sama, it is time to go…get up and start to walk out the door.'

He reacts by trying to speak, but only end up making a gurgling sound.

It is then that she notices that his tongue had been cut out and his body is too weak to walk.

She turns toward Shoin; her voice reflected her anger as she says, 'What...happened to him, why was he tortured.'

Shoin's eyes are pleading as he says, 'I do not know what happened to him, I found him like that…'

Akrina looks over to the closed door that Shoin's eyes kept glancing over at, then to Shoin saying, 'Shoin Sama is it you intention to try to kill me?'

Shoin replies saying, 'Akrina Sama, I love you … I would never kill you.'

Akrina looks at Shoin saying, 'Shoin Sama, I said try to kill me…'

Shoin walks over to her, stands in front of her, takes her hand into his, lifts and kisses it, while quietly saying, 'I would never do anything to hurt you…'

Her eye looks to the closed door then back to him as she says, 'Really …you took those pictures thinking it was me, with intentions on forcing me into a marriage with you…. you don't think that hurt me … especially when you did not even present to me or my Clan Elders a proposal of marriage '

Shoin, is stunned from the look of anger that he sees in her eyes, he swallows hard when he hears her say, 'You were my only friend in Seireitei and you betrayed me….and I think the reason you brought me here was to have me killed…so tell me why shouldn't I just kill you right where you stand!'

Shoin nervously whispers to her saying, 'I am sorry…. I wanted you to come so we could talk, so I could apologize…then my brother Ki found us….We are being held hostage… please tell me you brought help…'

She looks him in his eyes and sees he is telling the truth, she whispers saying, 'you will have two seconds to get out of the Inn, before everything starts.'

He pulls away from her as she quietly says 'One…'

He turns toward the door and starts to quickly run towards it.

She says, 'Two'

Then she suddenly lifted her hands saying, '"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

She fires a ball of red energy from the palm for her hand, it hits the closed door, destroying it and a masked man falls to the floor dead.

She turns and grabs Orion Sama, and runs out of the room.

Only to be met by Rukia and Hiu, who grabs Orion and runs with him in his arms out of the Inn.

* * *

_**The battle in Junrinan**_

Shoin ran out of the Inn, and down the road looking for cover, followed by Akrina, Rukia, and Hiu who was carrying Orion.

Hiu sits Orion safety behind a cart.

Akrina, looks to Hiu telling him, while in the city of Junrinan in order not harm any innocent bystanders, unless there is no choice, when in battle not to use his Zanputkou releases, just the katanas.

She then tells him to stay close to Rukia Sama and help her and Hiyori San clear the path of attackers, so they can get to the Junrinan passageway.

Hiu says, 'Hai', and then He and Rukia vanished.

Orion is looking at Akrina, as if to ask why, why she is trying to save him after he tried to kill her.

She sees the questioning look in his eyes and says to him, 'since you have been away I have adopted your daughter Ami, she is now one of the Shiba Princesses and heir to the Clan… she loves you and believes in you… I love her and do not want to see her hurt.'

She now reveals Haburi Nara, as she looks around saying, 'I promised I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy, even if that means bringing you safely back to Seireitei.'

Orion looks into her eyes, and sees that the words she speaks are her true intentions, his eyes now have tears forming in them as he tries to speak.

She pats his hand saying, 'Save your strength I just want to get you home.'

Akrina then turns to him saying, 'Stay here I need to clear the way.'

She runs out, and is attacked by one of Ki Sama's men.

Orion watches his Clan leader with pride, as she quickly disposes of the attacker, and then moves to ensure Shoin Sama is safe.

Akrina kneels next to Shoin who is hiding in the center of the city next to a well.

She looks up and sees three men rushing toward her only to be cut down by Hiyori, who nods at her and returns to her position on the roof tops.

Akrina now pulls Shoin's arm saying, 'Get up …. Or stay here and die.'

Shoin looks to Akrina saying, 'Akrina Sama, how are we going to get out here...'

She looks at him saying, 'We are going to fight our way out!'

As she says the words, Ki Sama is heard shouting to his men, 'Find the Shiba Witch and the Kuchiki Princess, bring them to me alive…everyone else kill!'

Akrina looks to Shoin saying, 'It seems your brother wants you dead.'

Shoin replies with a tone of fear in his voice saying 'Please ….help me…'

She looks at him saying, 'It is my intention to return you to Shia Sama, so just stay down and do as I tell you.'

Suddenly they were attacked, Ki's men, all wore masks and were now everywhere.

Shoin huddled down behind the well with fear as Akrina cut down two men, who appeared out of nowhere.

She looks over and sees Rukia, fighting her way to Orion Sama, who had managed to roll under the cart in which he was hiding.

As she cuts down, yet another man, she sees Hiyori out the side of her eye, she has a terrorizing looking on her faces as she screams, 'YOU are NO match for me!'

She now shakes her head as she looks down at Shoin, saying 'get up … go and make sure Orion Sama, is safe and start to make your way to the outskirts of town!'

Shoin looks at her, as she again is fighting two masked men, he screams, as he watches as one of the men strikes her face causing her to tumble onto the road.

As she rolls on the ground, she is still swinging Haburi Nara, making contact with her assailants and cutting them down.

She jumps up from the ground in time to see Ki Sama approaching an unaware Rukia.

She curses under her breath and starts to move toward Rukia.

There are too many masked men between them, she then watches as Ki Sama takes a cloth and covers Rukia's face causing her to pass out in his arms.

Ki Sama lifts the unconscious Rukia, threw her over his shoulders, and as he started to turn, shouted to his men, 'I have the Kuchiki Princess… make sure you get the Shiba Witch!' then vanished.

Akrina, who is still battling two masked men, shouts orders to Hiu, and then he too vanishes.

Hiyori has now fought her way to stand back to back with Akrina; they are surrounded by the remaining ten masked men.

Hiyori looks to her saying with a disgusted tone, 'Where is that coward Shoin?'

Akrina, says, 'I asked him to help Orion Sama get to the edge of town and wait.'

Hiyori laughs as she nods her head toward the cart, Akrina looks to the cart and sees Orion still laying there and Shoin is nowhere to be found.

Akrina is pissed, as she now attacks the masked men standing in her way, she screams over to Orion saying, 'I am coming…just stay there.'

Orion pulls himself from under the cart, he watches the young girl as she battles her way to him.

He notices she is fighting with ever intention to save him, even after all things he has done to her; she still wants to save him.

He is overwhelmed with emotion from the realization, that after so many years of planning to kill the Shiba Clan leader, he finds the things he was lead to believe were lies.

Lies planted in his and his father's head by the lower class nobles of the Kasumioji and Kuchiki clans, nobles who just wanted the Shiba Clan to be submissive to them.

He has tears in his eyes, because now that he wants to right the wrongs that he had done to Akrina Sama, at a time when she needs his help the most, his body is too weak to help.

Orion watches as Akrina kills the last of the masked men that were standing between them, runs up to him, pulls him in her arms and starts to help him to move.

She is looking down shifting his weight trying to get a better hold of him, when another masked man appears behind her swinging his katana.

Orion quickly pulls her close and turns her body so his body is between her and the katana.

He is struck with a deathly blow and falls into Akrina's arms.

Hiyori seeing this quickly flashsteps over kills the masked man, and then stands guards as Akrina sees to Orion's wounds.

Akrina looks down at Orion.

His wounds are bad, she knows in order for him to have a chance at survival she would need to heal him right away.

Akrina looks up to Hiyori saying, 'We can't move him, until I heal him.'

Hiyori looks at Akrina saying 'Are you crazy… We are between battles... even if you have a chance to heal him, you will not have enough strength left to battle your way through the Junrinan Passageway.'

Akrina looks up to Hiyori saying, 'He is a member of my clan… He is Ami's father… I must save him.'

She turns to Orion, who coughs and spews blood from his mouth, and prepares to start to heal him when he takes her hand, pulls himself up and whispers into her ear, then falls to the ground dead.

Akrina sits there in a state of shock, as she watches as Orion's body starts to turn into spiritual particles that float up into the air and disappear.

Hiyori seeing this grabs Akrina saying, 'Come on… we need to find that coward Shoin and get the hell out of here…while the shadow is regrouping.'

* * *

_**Making their way home**_

Hiyori and Akrina are cautiously running through the streets of Junrinan making their way to the edge of town were, they know Shoin is waiting.

Akrina reach the edge of Junrinan, and find Shoin hiding in a merchants tent, they grab hold of him and start to run to the entrance of the Junrinan passageway.

As they are about to enter, Akrina looks to Hiyori saying, 'I count 40 …'

Hiyori, grins as she looks back over to her saying, 'Wait… there are more coming from behind… another 30…they will be here in twenty minutes...'

Akrina rolls her eyes and continues to move into the passageway whispering, 'Where the hell is he getting all of these men.'

Shoin looks up to her saying, 'They hired mercenaries, from the outlands.'

Akrina is irritated as she looks to Shoin saying, 'How many mercenaries are there!'

Shoin looks to her saying, 'I am not sure, but I think maybe 200 …'

Hiyori looks at Akrina saying 'well I think we have taken careful at least 45 so far.'

Just as Akrina says to Shoin, 'Stay close to me.'

They are quickly surrounded by more masked men.

Akrina brings up Haburi Nara as she pushes Shoin to the side.

She looks to Hiyori saying, 'No more holding back!'

Hiyori, stands and slowly reaches her hand towards her face looking at the prey in front of her as she says, 'Akrina… make sure that coward…stays out of my way!'

Hiyori now stands in her Vizard form holding Kubikiri Orochi, comfortably in her hands.

She looks over to the masked men standing before her with a frightening grin.

Shoin sees this and pulls back in fear.

Akrina looks over to Shoin saying, 'stay behind me!'

Suddenly they attack.

Hiyori's speed is amazing as she cuts through the group of men in front of her.

Akrina is taking on the masked men, while grabbing hold of Shoin, keeping him behind her and pulling him through the carnage.

Shoin stumbles causing Akrina to fall to the ground.

Just as suddenly as she falls, there is a masked man standing before her, his foot stands on her wrists, and his blade to her throat.

He grabs her arm and pulls her from the ground screaming, 'Get Up!'

Hiyori looks over and tries to get to her, but there are too many between them.

Akrina stands, and suddenly the man's grip on her arm starts to loosen and he falls to the ground before her.

Before she realizes all that just happened she suddenly feels an arm encircle her waist and is pulled away from the fallen man.

She takes a double take, as she looks in shock at the white haired Taicho, standing protectively in front of her.

She looks into his eyes and can see that he is not happy…not happy at all.

* * *

_**The White Knight Arrives**_

Hitsugaya, stands in front of Akrina and battles the men as they attack, his voice is cold as he says, 'When we get back…You and I will have a long talk about your actions today!'

She turns and now her back is to his and she is once again fighting off the masked men, as she says, 'I .. I know it won't make things any better… but I am glad you are here.'

He slashes another man down, and glances over to her, and sighs then looks over and to see Hiyori's mask starting to fall apart.

He then says, 'go and help Hiyori San, I will clear a path.'

Forgetting that Shoin is still on the ground, Hitsugaya moves and clears the way for Akrina flash steps to help Hiyori battle the masked men.

Akrina and Hiyori are now back to back, Hiyori teasingly whispers, 'I see your white knight has arrived.'

Akrina kicks another body away as she replies, 'Yes he has... does it bother you that he is here.'

Hiyori looks over to Hitsugaya saying, 'Kurosaki … if that white haired terp makes you happy … fine!'

Men are being cut down all around Shoin, who is scared to the point of panic.

He looks over and sees Hitsugaya battling two men; he swallows his fear and runs to Hitsugaya.

He grabs Hitsugaya by the arm pulling him in front of himself as a shield saying, 'You must protect me!'

Akrina is fighting two men and has her back to both Shoin and Hitsugaya.

Hiyori has just cut down another man, when she looks over and sees Shoin pulling Hitsugaya in the middle of battle.

She is pissed off with what she sees and flashsteps over to Hitsugaya with the intention of knocking Shoin out.

As she approaches the two men, she sees a blade heading for Hitsugaya's back.

Without thinking, Hiyori quickly steps in front of the blade and is stabbed.

With the blade still in her gut, Hiyori cuts down her assailant, and then falls to the ground.

Akrina seeing Hiyori fall, quickly says, 'Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!'

As she speaks the words a massive wave of yellow energy fires from her hands.

Seeing Akrina kill several men with the raikōhō, the masked men pull back from her.

Keeping her eye on the men in front of her, Akrina now swings Haburi Nara defensively as she makes her way over to Hiyori, who is lying on the ground in pain.

Hitsugaya tries hard to control his temper as he pulls Shoin from him, bends down and looks over Hiyori's wound.

Akrina makes her way to Hiyori, she looks down and her eyes are full worry.

It is then that they are again attacked.

Hitsugaya, looks around then shouts, 'There is a boulder over there, get her behind it!'

Akrina starts to carefully pull Hiyori towards the boulder.

She turns to Shoin asking him to help her with Hiyori.

Shoin screams as he is about to be attacked by a masked man.

Hitsugaya fires a raikōhō at a masked man killing him.

Shoin seeing the man fall in front of him, again becomes frighten, grabs Akrina away from Hiyori and stood holding her as a shield crying, 'Get me out of here!'

Hitsugaya, who is in the thick of battle glances over to see Hiyori lying on the ground unprotected and Akrina fighting to get Shoin under control.

He is beyond furious, as he calls forth another raikōhō killing the men in front of him, flashsteps over grabs Shoin and throws him behind and into the boulder.

While Akrina battles the men, Hitsugaya picks up Hiyori and lays her safely behind the boulder.

He rolls his eyes in disgust as he looks over and sees that Shoin clutching his leg.

His attention now turns back to Akrina, who is still holding off the attack of the shadow.

As Hitsugaya and Akrina start to cut down the masked men of the Shadow, they hear a horn blowing and see the remaining men pull back.

Hitsugaya looks over to Akrina and signals her to move behind the boulder.

Hitsugaya seeing the shadow regrouping, and quickly joins the others behind the boulder.

Once he is behind the boulder, he shakes his head as he looks over to Akrina who is tending to Hiyori's wound and Shoin who is leaning against the boulder, clutching his leg cursing.

He begins to assist Akrina in making both Hiyori and Shoin comfortable until they can figure out what to do next.

* * *

_**Trust**_

Shoin's leg is broken and Hiyori is badly wounded.

Akrina protectively holding Hiyori and looking into Hitsugaya's eyes saying, 'you know what must happen now!'

His teal eyes seem to sharpen as he quietly looks at her.

He now knows from the tone of her voice that this was, with the exception of Hiyori and Shoin being hurt, all a part of her plan.

She looks up at the cave wall, nods, lays Hiyori next to Shoin and then signals Hitsugaya to crawl with her to ledge of the cliffs.

Once at the ledge, She looks at him then points down to a ledge on the cliff saying, 'there, do you see it… it is a small cave, I need you to take them there, and start to heal Hiyori'

His eyes are large with anger as he says, 'What are you nuts, I should hide while you battle!'

She looks into his eyes saying, 'they will not stop until they have captured me…I need both Shoin, and Hiyori safe, I need you to do this.'

He looks over to Hiyori and then to Shoin, who is now whining from the pain of his injuries, saying, 'You hide with them and start to heal them.'

Her eyes show that she is smiling as she says, 'Toushirou, I must flush out all of the leaders of the shadow and the only way to do this to be captured.'

He looks at her saying, 'We can do this, another time, when it is safer.'

She continues to smile as she says, 'There may not be another opportunity…. And after today everyone will know who my family truly is... and I will not allow them to live in fear.'

She looks deep into his teal eyes saying, 'One day…I want to have children of my own, and I cannot do that until this threat has been removed.'

Shoin hearing Akrina's words says, 'Akrina Sama, let Hitsugaya Taicho do this… it is his job, you and I need to be together somewhere safe!'

Akrina, never taking her eyes off Hitsugaya, says, 'Shoin, don't worry, it does not matter if it is me or Hitsugaya Taicho, you will be safely returned to your clan.'

Suddenly, they feel the ground shake from a blast hitting the boulder protecting them, and a voice saying, 'either come out from behind there and fight or give us the Shiba Witch!'

Akrina again looks into Hitsugaya's eyes, saying, 'Time is running out… please Toushirou, don't fight me!'

Hitsugaya, pulled her into his arms calmly saying, 'you put me in this position once before.'

She looked up at him saying, 'yes, I remember… and once again I am sorry, but there is no other way.'

He sighs then touches her veil saying, 'I want to see your face.'

She grins, as he removes the veil exposing her face.

Shoin seeing her face says, 'what …you are Kurosaki Taicho's Sister...Karin!'

Hiyori looks over to Shoin saying, 'SHUT UP, I am not that hurt... that I can't still kill you!'

Karin ignores both Shoin and Hiyori as she looks into Hitsugaya's eyes whispering, 'I know what I am asking is hard, but if you think about it, you are only one who can detect my reiatsu and can come for me.'

Hitsugaya, just stares at her face quietly saying, 'Karin'

Her arms reach around his neck, her lips touch his and she kisses him.

She deepens their kiss therefore allowing him, to not only feel but to taste her reiatsu.

She pulls from the kiss and whispers, 'Please remember what I have told you… I love you …. I have always loved you and no matter what happens I will always love you.'

She winks at him, and then replaces the veil calmly saying, 'once you are in the cave move from the opening, because to keep them from coming after you, I will steal you in.'

She and Hitsugaya, crawl back over to where Hiyori and Shoin are laying, once they are next to them both, Shoin looks to Akrina saying, 'Akrina Sama or shall I say Karin Chan, if you steal us in the cave how will we get out!'

Hitsugaya irritated with Shoin's behavior looks at the man saying, 'she is the Shiba Clan leader and you will address her as Akrina Sama.'

Akrina turns to check on Hiyori, saying, 'before I moved here I had surveillance cameras put everywhere.'

Shoin looks up at her saying, 'You mean to tell me we are being watched.'

Akrina looks over to Shoin, then to Hitsugaya saying, 'yes….well sort of….. In twenty minutes, Ururu will log unto my laptop and look at the footage, and then she will send help'

Again the ground trembles from the boulder being hit with another blast, this time Hiyori screams with pain.

Akrina looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'Help will come in 30 minutes…we will not last that long, you must trust me!'

Hitsugaya looks at her then, nods.

Akrina touches his arm saying, 'Thank you, and don't worry…I trust that you will do your part and come for me.'

* * *

_**Shiba revealed **_

They all looked at Hiyori as she weakly said, 'SHIBA you only have three minutes.'

Both Hitsugaya and Shoin's faces had a look of shocked as they look upon Shiba's mask, and listened to her harsh voice as she said, 'Hai'

Shiba, her mask is white like her brother Ichigo's, but it was unique, it had four gold stripes running from the top of her head down her face, the inner stripes were thinner they started out by running parallel to each other, but as they passed her forehead they came together at the bridge of her nose forming a star.

While the other two stripes where thicker and ran down her face on the outside of the thinner ones.

They stopped at the opening the eyes, and continued from the bottom eye opening down to the bottom of her mask.

The mouth of the mask showed the typical terrorizing grin that each vizards mask wore.

Her eyes, even though they were now gold in color were still Karin's eyes, soft and caring.

The shocked look in Hitsugaya's eyes is replaced with anger as he feels the boulder violently shake, as it is again struck, followed the Shadow men screaming 'Give us the Shiba Witch!'

He nervously watches, as Shiba takes Haburi Nara in her hand and steps out from the protection of the boulder.

Shiba looked into Hitsugaya's eyes, as she jumped into the air saying, 'take them NOW… Remember we will be waiting for you to come for us'

She turns towards the men of the shadow, calling forth her first release saying, 'Haburi Nara Kasi'

* * *

_**Get them to a safe place**_

Hitsugaya concentrates on moving Hiyori down the side of the cliff and into the smaller cave.

She is in pain, as she says repeatedly to Hitsugaya, to let her die and help Kurosaki.

He ignores her words, lays her down on the ground, and then runs out to get Shoin.

He reaches the top of the cliff and picks up a frighten Shoin, who clings to him saying, 'Get me out of here!'

As he scales down the cliff with the frighten man, he hears the screams of the battle taking place above him.

He knows she is fighting to give him to time to get them to a safe place.

As he enters into cave, he lays Shoin down on the cave floor, runs over to check Hiyori to make sure she is okay before attempting to run and help Shiba.

It has been two and half minutes.

Hitsugaya is about to run out of the cave, when he feels an exposition coming from the cave opening, true to her words she closed the cave.

He throws his body protectively over Hiyori as the rocks fall from the ceiling of the cave.

* * *

_**Toushirou/Hitsugaya Taicho**_

Thirty minutes later….

Hitsugaya lifts his head, and starts to opens his eyes.

As his eyes start to adjust to the darkness in the cave, he looks down and sees Hiyori's unconscious body lying beneath him.

He checks to make sure she had not received any additional injuries, causes by the cave in.

He whispers, 'Thank god you have not received any other injuries.'

He is looking around the cave, when he feels her hand move and grab his arm, he looks down and their eyes meet, her voice cracks, as she saying, 'Why are you here with me and not protecting her!'

He grins at her saying, 'She and I are your friends, and you were hurt, we could not turn our backs and let you die.'

He again starts to check her wounds, then she does something that shocks him, she starts to cry saying, 'She is the only friend I have, please you have to go and make sure she is not killed.'

She watches Hitsugaya as he closes his eyes concentrates on her reiatsu, after a few seconds she attempt to get up while saying, 'Well …where is she … is she okay?'

He looks down at Hiyori saying, 'I found her… she is in Seireitei, she is very weak, but she is alive.'

'What the hell happen… where are we?'

They both turn around to see Shoin, few feet away slowly sitting up.

Then the tune of his voice turns into terror, as he says, 'WHERE is that…that MONSTER.'

Shoin, with fear in his eyes, looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'Akrina Sama, she is Kurosaki Taicho's sister and she is monster… she turned into a Hollow!'

Hiyori looks at him saying, 'What did you just say!'

Shoin turns and looks over to Hiyori, who is still trying to sit up, saying, 'YOU…you too are a monster!'

He looks to Hitsugaya saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I order you to kill that monster and then take me home to my manor!'

Hiyori watches closely as Hitsugaya stares at man, as he stands.

She knows that Karin never told him that she was a Vizard.

He found out when Shiba revealed herself and went into battle.

Hiyori knows it was not the best way to let your boyfriend find out something like that about yourself, but this is Karin we are talking about.

Hiyori learned a long time ago Karin, like her father Isshin, does things in her own way…and this was Karin's way.

She also knew Karin, without discussing it with her friend, was concerned about his reaction to Shiba, if he could accept that she was a Vizard.

Hiyori, quietly lays on the cave floor watching Hitsugaya, who never revealing his thoughts on the subject, turns and walks further into the cave saying, 'I need to get you both out of here, so I can go and assist Akrina Sama!'

* * *

_**Everything is on tape**_

At that same time in the 1st Division Main Hall…

Ichigo, Yuzu and Isshin are standing before Sotachio and the other Taichos and vice captains of the Gotei 13

Sotaicho looks to the three people standing before him, he sighs then says, 'It seems, the actions at the Shiba Manor were a diversion, the battle between the Shiba Clan Leader and the shadow took place in Jurnoninan…. The Shiba Clan leader has been seriously hurt and taken captive … the Shadow is demanding that the Shiba Prince and princess come to The Jurnoninan Inn to negotiate.'

Sotaicho looks to Byakuya, Utkiake and then to Isshin, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Vice Captain Kuchiki, and Hiyori San were also at the battle and are now missing…'

Ichigo turns to Yuzu saying, 'Where is she.'

Yuzu concentrated on her sister and throws her head back saying, 'Karin where are you.'

Karin replies saying, 'I am still unconscious, I don't know where I am…but I left Toushirou in the small cave on the Passage way cliff… Shoin has a broken leg while Hiyori was badly hurt. Everything is on the video tapes… Please find them, and free Toushirou, so he can find me… I have used all my strength and must rest…'

The link is broken.

Yuzu looks to her Ni Sama, saying, 'she is still unconscious, so she does not know, but she said Hitsugaya Kun, Shoin Sama, and Hiyori San are in a small cave in the passageway.'

Her eyes reflect concern as she says, 'Hiyori is badly hurt.'

Ichigo is pissed as he looks at Yuzu saying, 'Where is Rukia!'

Byakuya hearing Ichigo's question is also pissed, but keeps calm as he continues to observe.

Yuzu replies saying, 'She said everything is on the video tapes… we need to look at the video tapes.'

Ichigo looks at his sister saying, 'What VIDEO tapes!'

Yuzu pulls her cell phone out and dials, while saying to Sotaicho, 'is there a place we can all go to see all that has happened...'

Sotaicho nods saying, 'Hai there is a place.'

Yuzu also says, 'Can we have Shia Sama and a few of the Kasumioji Elders in attendance?'

Sotaicho nods saying, 'I think that would be a good idea.'

* * *

_**The battle revealed**_

Everyone is gathered in The Shinigami Research Institute, Ururu has successfully hooked Karin's laptop into the large screen on the wall.

Shia Sama walks into the building with two Kasumioji elders, saying, 'Sotaicho what is the meaning of this!'

Isshin steps forward, taking Shia's hand saying, 'Shia Sama, it has been a long time...'

Shia Sama steps back saying, 'Hison Sama… is that really you?'

Isshin looks at Shia, and with a grin he says, 'Yes it is me, and we are here to see what has happened to my daughter and your Son Shoin.'

Shia's eyes are large with worry as she says, 'What do you mean… Shoin is safe at home.'

Sotachio says, 'Shia Sama, we have information that something happen in Junrinan… we are told everything has been captured on film.'

Sotachio looks to Ururu saying, 'Ururu San are we ready?'

Everyone is shocked as Ururu starts to go the tapes, saying, 'Akrina Sama, because there was a threat of her life, had surveillance cameras install in all areas of the Shiba estates here and in Junrinan.'

She turns to Isshin, Ichigo and Yuzu saying, 'There are things that I have uncovered that Akrina Sama had accounted and had not accounted for.'

She turns toward the screen saying, 'the things she accounted for…'

She goes on to state, 'She knew prior to the battle that certain clan leaders would remove themselves from being implicated', the screen shows Guenon Sama giving orders to his son Ki and then leaving.

Shia seeing her husband and son, on film says, 'It mean nothing, they usually go there for breakfast.'

Isshin just looks at her and remains silent.

It now shows Akrina, Rukia, and Hiyori approaching Inn, Rukia and Hiyori break left and right while Akrina enters into the Inn.

After ten minutes the video shows Shoin Sama running from the Inn, followed by Akrina, Rukia, and Hiu carrying Orion.

It goes on to show that after killing several men, they experienced a full on attack by Ki and his men.

Shia swallows hard as she witnesses her son Ki and his men attack her son Shoin and the others.

After watching the battle between them, Ururu zooms in the video unto Rukia, she is battling one of Ki Sama's men, when Ki comes up from behind and grabs her face with a cloth causing her to fall into his arms unconscious.

Akrina is seen trying to fight her way to Rukia, but she cannot reach Rukia in time, Ki Sama vanishes with her.

Akrina is then seen ordering Hiu to follow Rukia.

Hiu vanishes in pursuit.

Seeing this, the increase of both Ichigo and Byakuya's reiatsu is felt in the room.

They both look over to Shia Sama and the Kasumioji elders; Shia Sama now drops her head in shame.

After witnessing the death of Orion, Ururu fast forwards the tape to the passageway.

They witness the arrival of Hitsugaya.

They watch as Hitsugaya, Akrina, and Hiyori continue to battle the numerous amounts of men, who just seem to come out of the woodwork.

Each one battling and protecting the coward Shoin Sama, who did not fight, he just got in the way.

They now witness Hiyori as she was badly wounded protecting Hitsugaya, who at that time was pulled by Shoin to shield him from harm.

Yuzu's eyes are full of anger, as she watches, as her sister is trying to pull Hiyori to safety is also pulled by Shoin Sama to be used as a shield to protect him from harm.

Everyone can see Hitsugaya throw Shoin into the boulder, therefore freeing Akrina Sama from his hold and breaking his leg.

Shia Sama stands watching, to see her eyes, everyone can tell that she is holding back the tears of disappointment.

All of this is happening in the mist of battling the men of the Shadow.

They witness as Hitsugaya carries Hiyori behind a large boulder then rejoins Akrina in defeating the first wave of men.

They are all now pinned behind a boulder, while the men of the shadow who are lead by Jaen Kuchiki are regrouping.

Seeing Jaen, all eyes turn to Byakuya, to include Shia Sama, who quietly continues to watch the video.

Ichigo looks at the video then says, 'Ururu stop the video… and go back!'

Ururu arches her eyes then stops the video then rewinds it until he says. 'STOP'

Ichigo looks at the tape, he sees his sister staring at the camera nodding, then says, 'She is nodding at the camera… what does that mean?'

Isshin looks at his son, saying, 'Son…You really have a good eye! ... Ururu what is the meaning of her signal!'

Ururu looks to Isshin saying 'Kurosaki Sama that is the signal that everything is going as planned.'

Ichigo says, 'Everything is going AS PLANNED, they are pinned down… Rukia is kidnapped and taken….WAIT …you mean to tell me they meant for Rukia to be kidnapped!'

Yuzu turned to her Ni Sama calmly saying, 'Yes…that was the plan, Hiu is following her and will report to us where Ki Sama has taken her!'

Sotachio grins then says, 'Ururu San, please continue with the video and let's see what happen and how Akrina Sama arranged her kidnapping.'

Everyone then witnesses the exchange between Akrina and Hitsugaya, to include the kiss they shared.

Shunsui who tries to whisper, leans into Utkiake says, 'Whoa…I did not think he had it in him!'

Their eyes reflect shock, as they watched as Akrina revealed Shiba and went into battle; as Hitsugaya carried both Hiyori and Shoin to the cave below.

They were all amazed, to see Shiba, as her mask started to fall apart, send a powerful blast to the cave opening sealing it, and then fall to the ground where she was beaten to a point of unconsciousness.

Ichigo is at the point where he is trembling from anger, as he watches, as Jaen Kuchiki walks up to his sister, grabs her by hair, and holds her limb bloody body off the ground, just like he would have done if he had snare a rabbit.

Ichigo's eyes start to slowly fate to gold as he witnesses as Jaen laughed and then threw Akrina back onto the ground telling his men to pick up her and take her.

As his men, wraps Akrina's body up in a blanket, Jaen is then seen looking over the cliff, satisfied with the cave in, he now signals his men it is time to leave.

Isshin walks to his son, and tries to calm him down saying, 'I don't like it either, but we must trust and believe in her...'

They both turn to Ururu, as she says, 'Please notice they are carrying Akrina away from Junrinan, towards Seireitei.'

Matsumoto, who has been quietly watching the video says, 'Wait but the message said, for the Shiba prince and princess to go to the Junrinan Inn to save Akrina Sama.'

Ururu looks over to Matsumoto saying, 'Yes I know, neither Akrina Sama nor Rukia Sama are in Junrinan…'

Ururu switches cameras and showing Junrinan, then says, 'As you can see there are at least thirty men in Junrinan waiting to ambush, the Shiba Clan, when they come for Akrina Sama.'

Ichigo looks to Ururu saying, 'Ururu are you sure, they did not take her back to Junrinan?'

Ururu turns to Ichigo saying, 'Ichigo, I personally oversaw the installation of every camera, there is no way, anyone or anything can get into Junrinan without me seeing it…they are not there.'

Ichigo's voice is tense as he says, 'How am I to find both Rukia and Karin!'

Yuzu turns to her Ni Sama, she too is shaken at what she saw, but she stands tall saying, 'Rukia-nee was followed by Hiu Kun, he will tell us where she was been taken… we just need to wait.'

Matsumoto looks to Ichigo then says, 'Hai, Kurosaki Taicho, Hiu is very good at tracking, trust me…he will not fail, he will let us know where they took Vice Captain Kuchiki.'

Ichigo nods his head then looks to Yuzu saying, 'Yuzu, how the hell am I going to find Karin, she is unconscious therefore she cannot tell you where she is!'

Ururu now has the screen focused on the small cave in the Junrinan Passageway, there are rocks blocking the opening, Yuzu looks up at the screen, her eyes are stern as is her voice as it says, 'there is only one person, who can sense Karin's reisatu ... and can find her… that is Hitsugaya Kun.'

As she speaks the words, everyone looks to the screen and witnesses an exposition, rocks are flying everywhere, a very...very … pissed off Hitsugaya emerges from the cave he in his Bankai form and carrying both Hiyori and Shoin.

There is an air of relief, as Matsumoto says with excitement and pride, 'That my Taicho, I knew rocks could not hold him back!'

Everyone laughs, until Ururu, who is rewinding the video, says with her voice is full of concern, 'I told you there were things that Akrina Sama accounted for, but something happened that she did not account for.'

Yuzu turns to Ururu saying, 'What do you mean!'

Ururu now shows the video footage showing Ami, who up until now had not be found, running in the passageway with Boi.

They are attacked by several masked men and taken.

Yuzu, seeing this, turns to Jinta and falls into tears, Ichigo and Isshin stands in anger, while Shia Sama stands in shock, with tears rolling down her face wondering if the events they have just witnessed would lead to a Clan War.

* * *

_**I know where to find Hison Shiba **_

Jaen Kuchiki sits, in his home, thinking about the capture of the Shiba Witch, thinking about her having the power of the hollow.

He taps his fingers thinking he had seen that power before, but could not remember where.

His thoughts are interrupted as his father, Argon walks in saying, 'Jaen, you did well, I am very proud of you.'

He grins saying to Argon, 'it was nothing, I told you I could handle it…Where is Byakuya Sama?'

Argon replies saying, 'don't worry he is with the other Taichos discussing the explosions at the Shiba Manor.'

Hearing Byakuya Sama is with the Taichos of the Gotei 13, because Jaen admires his cousin's strength, his thoughts always goes to the fact that Byakuya Sama, in his eyes is the strongest Taicho of Gotei 13.

He only lost one battle and that was to Kurosaki Taicho, and that was only because Kurosaki Taicho had the power of the hollow.

Jaen's eyes become large, as he jumps out his seat, realizing now where he had seen the power of the hollow.

He looks to his father saying, 'I know who the Shiba Prince is ….and where to find Hison Shiba!'

* * *

_**Rukia**_

Rukia awakens to find, she is lying on a spoiled cot in a smelly dungeon.

She has no idea where she is, the smell is over bearing to the point she forces herself not to vomit.

She looks around and can tell the cell she is in, had recently been used.

She walks to the door and it is locked.

She looks out trying to recognize where she is but she cannot.

She returns to the cot and sits, she starts to twist the ring on her left hand and smiles she knows he will come for her.

So she waits…

At that same time…

Hiu has Rukia's location and now enters into the Shinigami Research Institute, as he walks toward the media room, he remembers what Akrina told him, 'Follow Rukia Sama…get her location and go directly to Kurosaki Taicho and tell him… tell him where my sister has been taken!'

Hiu opens the door and quickly approaches Kurosaki Taicho.

* * *

_**Karin/Akrina**_

Akrina is semiconscious.

As much as she tries to awaken she cannot, she and Shiba used too much of her strength in the last battle.

Her body must rest and replenish itself.

She is vaguely aware of the environment around her.

She knows from the pain her body is experiencing, she is hanging by chains, and from the smell of musk and stench, where ever she is, it is underground.

She hears movement coming from the floor, below her.

Her body twitches in response to the movement, causing her to feel even more pain than before.

She hears a soft voice coming from what she can tell is behind a door, saying, 'So this is the Shiba Witch?'

She knew when formulating this plan, she would possibly have to face being tortured until Toushirou could come to free her, so she was ready.

What she was not ready for was the familiar whine she heard, and the touch of the small hand against her dangling foot.

Her brave heart sank into despair when she heard, 'Ne Sana …wake up …Please wake up'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music: none we are in a Battle!

Next Chapter 43…Her Side….Rescued

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Happy Holidays….

LR


	43. His Side…Rescued

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 43: His Side….Rescued

* * *

**_Staring at the wall separating us_**

I sat staring at the white wall, which separated me from Akrina.

She lay badly hurt from the ordeal with the shadow.

Kurosaki Taicho had gone to the human world to enlist the assistance of Inoune San, and now she, Kurosaki Sama, and Unohana Taicho were all working hard to save Akrina's life.

No matter how many times I heard Yuzu San, Kurosaki Taicho, and Kurosaki Sama say, It was not my fault…I could not help but feel I could have done more to protect her.

Hinamori and Matsumoto now stood in front of me, each saying something but I cannot hear them.

I could not hear anything that was being said around me, because my mind is completely focused on what happened earlier today.

It felt like days had passed but it was only ten hours ago….

Yes… it started ten hours ago will the lost of a bet…

* * *

**_Broken Trust_**

She had lost the bet we had made, and therefore she was to stay by my side, but she left.

She left me, and went to face the Shadow, and if that were not enough, I had just asked her if she still loved me.

I needed to hear her tell me she loved me, but Yui Sama and Ami Sama interrupted and pulled her away from me.

The last thing she said to me was, 'I, like you have duties to perform, so we will continue our conversation at a later time.'

I watched her as she danced with her people.

I saw happiness in her eyes as she laughed with the women of her clan.

Then she looked over at me, and I saw the love in her eyes she had for me.

At that moment I was happy… truly happy.

The woman I loved was here with me in Seireitei and tomorrow she would be my wife.

As the dance ended I approached her, with every intention on continuing our conversation.

It was then I noticed her bracelets, more to the point her Zanputkou, was missing and the woman standing in front of me as an imposer.

I was furious, as I grabbed hold of her arm, removing her veil, exposing her maid Sara, shouting. 'Where is she?'

At that same moment four explosions sounded and everyone went into a panic.

As I held tightly to Sara, I watched the Shiba people running around the grounds in a panic, I was disgusted and it showed on my face.

I turned to see Kurosaki Taicho, KuKaKu Sama, Ururu San and Jinta Kun protectively surrounding Yui Sama.

I suddenly thought about her side of the bet, to watch over Ami and keep her safe, and started looking around trying desperately to find Ami Sama.

That is when Matsumoto appeared, saying, 'Taicho what is going on…are we under attack?'

I know my expression was starting to reflect my anger, but I did not care.

My hold on Sara's arm started to tighten as I said to Matsumoto, 'I don't know…. Akrina Sama has gone missing, this is her maid Sara.'

Sara, dropped her head in fear, and I felt my eyes turn icy green as I said, to Matsumoto, 'As I question her, I need you to find Ami Sama and ensure that she is safe.'

Matsumoto replied saying, 'Hai' then shunpo away to look for Ami Sama.

I looked over to Kurosaki Taicho, who had just given Hinamori orders, I assume to locate Vice Captain Kuchiki, and signaled him to go to the Manor.

As I moved toward the Shiba Manor, I thought about Akrina leaving the way she did and felt crushed, because the trust that we shared in our relationship at that moment was now broken.

* * *

**_What the hell was she thinking!_**

Kurosaki Taicho, KuKaKu Sama, Yui Sama, Jinta Kun, Ururu San and I listened as Sara explained how she ended up in the Conga Line dressed as Akrina Sama…

I watched as she dropped her head, and started nervously entwining the pale blue veil between her fingers saying, 'Akrina Sama came to me this morning…. saying she knew it was I who impersonated her in the Human world.'

Hearing her words I was livid with anger, it was this girl who caused Akrina's painful experience.

I stood there clutching my fist, as I quietly continued to listen, as Sara said 'Akrina assured me …she would not imprison me, if today….I did what I was told.'

Kurosaki Taicho quickly stepped up to Sara and in a harsh voice, says, 'WHAT did she tell you to DO!'

She started to cry and her voice cracked with fear as she said, 'I was to discreetly carry two bundles to the servants tent, which sits behind the larger white tent… when I reached the small tent… I was to lock myself in the tent, change into these clothes and veil and wait for her signal.'

KuKaKu Sama stepped up looked down at her saying, 'What was the signal!'

Sara swallowed hard then says, 'she told me to listen for the song, "Girls just want to have fun" once I heard it, I would know that the switch would take place soon and to unlock the smaller tent then wait.'

I looked to her saying, 'What happened when she reached the tent.'

Sara looked around then said, 'Akrina Sama and Rukia Sama quickly entered.'

Hearing Rukia's name, Kurosaki Taicho turned around in fury staring at Yui Sama saying, 'WHAT… RUKIA IS INVOLVED!'

Yui Sama sat quietly not saying a word; she just turned to Sara and nodded signaling her to continue.

Sara swallowed hard then said, 'as Akrina Sama and Rukia Sama started to change clothes, Akrina Sama smiled at me saying, "I had done well and go join the party"… Then I walked out and took Yui Sama's hand and continued the dance.'

KuKaKu Sama looked to Sara saying, 'One final question …. Why did you impersonate Akrina Sama in the human world?'

Sara trembled in fear saying, 'Guenon Sama, brought me here to watch Akrina Sama, he said, 'he would kill my parents if I did not do what he ordered.''

I looked at Sara saying, 'Did you tell Akrina Sama this?'

Sara says, 'Yes'

I then said, 'What did she say?'

Sara looked over to Yui Sama, who again nodded, then she looked at me saying, 'Akrina Sama, said after today I would not have to worry about Guenon Sama hurting me or my parents.'

I stood there floored over what I had just heard.

I did not know whether to be impressed with the strategy and execution of Akrina's plan or remain angry that she had once again put herself and others in danger.

I decided the latter and remained angry.

I turned to Yui Sama saying, 'Kurosaki San… She has gone to Junrinan to face the Shadow…who is with her'

I noticed as Kurosaki San, quietly started to stand, KuKaKu Sama and Kurosaki Taicho's eyes showed that they were surprised that I knew Akrina was Karin.

I ignored their reaction and watched as Yuzu San removed her veil, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho … Yes … She has gone to Junrinan…Rukia-nee and Hiyori San.'

She glanced over to Ururu San and Jinta Kun, then back to me saying, 'we are to monitor their progress from here, and if needed send help.'

My reisatu shot up quickly as she then said to me, 'Hitsugaya Kun… I suggest you leave now, to ensure her safe return.'

Without saying another word, I flash stepped out of the room heading for Junrinan.

I was pissed that she left without saying a word, and more to the point, that she left without me.

In my mind, I kept asking myself 'What the hell is she thinking!'

* * *

**_Making my way to her_**

I moved quickly through the Junrinan passageway, I noticed months ago when I first came through this passageway that cave itself was stable but not stable enough for a full scale battle.

If confronted, I would need to be careful using any of Hyôrinmaru releases let alone our Bankai, because it could cause a cave in killing everyone.

I had just turned the corner, when I felt her and Hiyori's reisatu coming from just ahead, they were battling.

As I picked up speed I sensed at least 40 individuals surrounding both Hiyori and Akrina.

I quietly approached them.

Hiyori was in her Vizard form, swinging Kubikiri Orochi, cutting through the group of masked men in front of her.

Akrina was also is taking on the masked men, while grabbing hold of Shoin protectively pulling him through the carnage.

I continued to quietly approach and then my heart beat stopped at what I witnessed next.

Akrina had Shoin Sama behind her, with one hand she was pulling him while with her other hand she was fighting off the attacks of the shadow.

Even with her expert skill, she could not continue to battling in this manner, without getting hurt.

Then Shoin suddenly stumbled and caused her to fall to the ground unprotected.

Just as suddenly as she fell, there is a masked man standing before her, his foot on her wrists pinning her to the ground, and his blade to her throat.

He quickly grabbed her arm and started to pull her from the ground screaming, 'Get Up!'

I stealthy continued to approach.

I glanced over to Hiyori, who now tried to make her way to Akrina, and could see her mask starting to slowly peel away.

My attention turned back to Akrina, in time to see her stand, and my opening.

I quickly approached the mask man from behind striking him with one blow to his neck, breaking it.

As man fell to the ground, I put my arm around Akrina's small waist pulling her protectively behind me.

I felt her looking up at me, and then I sensed her body tense up.

* * *

**_A friend struck down_**

I stood in front of Akrina and fought off the men as they attacked.

My voice was cold as I said, 'When we get back…You and I will have a long talk about your actions today!'

She turned and we were now back to back fighting the masked men of the shadow, as one of the attackers fell to the ground, she glanced over to me softly saying, 'I .. I know it won't make things any better… but I am glad you are here.'

I slashed another man down, and glanced over to her.

The warmth of the emotions I felt for this hard headed woman filled my heart.

I loved her and no matter how much I was angered by her actions, I still loved her.

I sighed, and then looked over to see Hiyori's mask starting to quickly fall apart.

I shouted to her, 'go and help Hiyori San, I will clear a path.'

I quickly moved and started to clear the way for Akrina to flash step over and help Hiyori battle the masked men.

As I continued to battle, I heard a squeal come from the ground beside me.

I rolled my eyes, and then looked down at Shoin Sama, who sat with a look of panic all over his face.

He was unharmed and in no immediate danger, so I continued to fight.

Then suddenly while in the midst of battle, I heard, 'You must protect me!'

Suddenly I felt Shoin pull me around placing me in front of him as a shield.

His unexpected actions caused me to take my eyes off my opponent.

Just as I am about to strike Shoin, I felt Hiyori behind me.

My heart stopped beating, when I turned in time to see her get stabbed, by the masked men I had been fighting before Shoin interfered.

I could not believe it, the girl that tried to kill me months ago, now saved my life and gotten hurt in the progress.

I looked to Shoin, and fought hard to control my temper as I pulled him from me so I could looks over Hiyori's wound.

Keeping my eyes on Hiyori, I heard Akrina summon a raikōhō, no sooner than I felt the energy of the kido spell, I heard the mask men scream in agony.

While Shoin sat shaking with fear, Akrina stood over me as I assessed Hiyori's wounds.

I was able to stop the bleeding, but Hiyori's wounds were serious and she needed to be taken to the 4th division.

I glanced into Akrina's eyes and could see from the fear in her eyes; she knew just how serious the situation was.

I was about to tell her to calm down, when we were again attacked.

* * *

**_I will protect her_**

I jumped up, looked around then shouted, 'There is a boulder over there, get her behind it!'

I stood in front of Akrina fighting off the attack, while she started to carefully pull Hiyori towards the boulder.

I continued to slash the men down as they advanced, I overheard Akrina ask Shoin to help her with Hiyori.

Knowing that Shoin was worthless, I glanced around to ensure she was not in danger, when I saw that Shoin was about to be attacked by a masked man.

I fired a raikōhō at the masked man, killing him, and then returned to fighting the men in front of me.

Suddenly I heard, 'Get me out of here!'

I glanced over to see Hiyori lying on the ground unprotected and Akrina fighting to get Shoin under control.

I was beyond furious.

I called forth another raikōhō, killing the men in front of him, and then cursed as small rocks fell from the ceiling in front of me.

I flash stepped over, grabbed Shoin and threw him behind and into the boulder.

I told Akrina to cover me, as I knelt down and pulled Hiyori into my arms.

She nodded and ran into battle, as I carefully moved Hiyori.

As I laid Hiyori safely behind the boulder, I could not help but to roll my eyes in disgust as I looked over at Shoin clutching his leg.

My attention turned back to Akrina, who now was fighting three men, with four more running towards her.

I quickly flash stepped back to her side and started welding Hyôrinmaru.

Within minutes, we heard a horn sound and then watched the remaining men pull back.

I signaled for Akrina to move behind the boulder, while I went to see what the Shadow as up to.

I witnessed Jaen Kuchiki step up and give the order to capture Akrina.

I swallowed my anger and quickly rejoined the others behind the boulder.

Once behind the boulder, I looked over at Akrina, as she tended Hiyori's wounds, wondering if she had any idea of what she was up against.

I could only shake my head, telling myself, 'I am here with her …I will protect her.'

* * *

**_Her Crazy Plan_**

I had just set Shoin's broken leg, when Akrina, who was protectively holding Hiyori, looked into my eyes saying, 'you know what must happen now!'

I quietly looked at her and braced myself, for what she was about to say.

I knew from the tone of her voice that this was, with the exception of Hiyori and Shoin being hurt, all a part of her plan.

I watched her closely as she looked up at the cave wall, nodded, laid Hiyori next to Shoin against the boulder and then signaled me to crawl with her to ledge of the cliff.

Once at the ledge, she looked at me then pointed down to a small ledge on the cliff saying, 'there, do you see it… it is a small cave, I need you to take them there, and start to heal Hiyori'

Hearing her words, I once again became angry, this time to the point I had to pull back momentarily and try to calm down, I exhaled then said, 'What are you nuts, I would hide while you battle!'

She remained calm as she looked into my eyes saying, 'they will not stop until they have captured me…I need both Shoin, and Hiyori safe, I need you to do this.'

I looked over to Hiyori and then to Shoin, who is now whining from the pain of his injuries, saying, 'You can hide with them and start to heal them.'

I looked at her and was amazed, when I saw, even though she wore a veil, she was smiling as she said, 'Toushirou, I must flush out all of the leaders of the shadow and the only way to do this to be captured.'

My mind could not understand why she was so willing to put herself in a situation which could lead to her getting herself killed.

I knew, I had to handle her carefully, so I looked at her saying, 'We can do this, another time, when it is safer.'

She continued to smile, as she said to me, 'There may not be another opportunity…. And after today everyone will know who my family truly is, and I will not allow them to live in fear.'

Then she looked deep into my eyes saying, 'I want to have children of my own, and I cannot do that until this threat has been removed.'

Hearing her say those words I now understood, she was fighting not only for Kurosaki Taicho and Yuzu Sama's future, but for our future.

I heard Shoin say, 'Akrina, let Hitsugaya Taicho do this… it is his job, you and I need to be together, somewhere safe!'

I held my temper as I kept my eyes locked on Akrina's, listening as she said, 'Shoin, don't worry, it does not matter if it is me or Hitsugaya Taicho, you will be safely returned to your clan.'

Suddenly, the ground shook, from a blast hitting the boulder protecting them, and I heard a voice saying, 'either come out from behind there and fight or give us the Shiba Witch!'

Akrina again looked into my eyes, saying, 'Time is running out… please Toushirou, don't fight me!'

Looking at her I could not help but remember the night of her soccer team's victory party.

That night, two hollows had appeared and in order to save her friends, I had to let her go and battle one hollow, while I took on the other.

Without thinking, I pulled her into my arms calmly saying, 'you put me in this position once before.'

She looked up at me saying, 'yes, I remember… and once again I am sorry, but there is no other way.'

I wanted to see her so bad, that I sighed while touching her veil saying, 'I want to see your face.'

I saw her eyes shining brightly at me, so I removed the veil exposing her face.

As I sat there staring at the face that I had for many months longed to see, I heard Shoin said, 'what! …you are Kurosaki Taicho's Sister...Karin!'

At that moment I was thankful for Hiyori, because she said to Shoin, 'SHUT UP, I am not that hurt that can't still kill you!'

Karin looked into my eyes whispering, 'I know what I am asking is hard, but if you think about it, you are only one who can detect my reiatsu and come for me.'

I listened to her logic, Karin was very persuasive, it was true I was the only one who could track her reiatsu, but it was dangerous, very dangerous.

I looked at her quietly saying, 'Karin'

Before I could say another word, her arms went around my neck and she kissed me.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, accepting her kiss and wanting more.

My arms remained around her waist, and my eyes never left hers, as she pulled from the kiss, whispering to me the one thing I needed more anything to hear, 'Please remember what I have told you… I love you …. I have always loved you and no matter what happens I will always love you.'

She then winked at me, and replaced the veil, transitioning back to Akrina Sama while calmly saying, 'once you are in the cave move from the opening, because to keep them from coming after you, I will seal you in.'

I stood there thinking, it was one thing to have me move Shoin and Hiyori to safety while she held the Shadow off, but to seal me in a cave and continue to fight them alone… the thought of that was giving me problems…BIG PROBLEMS.

I quietly looked at her, as she signaled to crawl back over to where Hiyori and Shoin were laying and decided I would listen to her plan, and make the needed changes when the time came.

Once we were next to Hiyori and Shoin, Shoin looked to Akrina saying, 'Akrina Sama or shall I say Karin Chan, if you seal us in the cave how will we get out!'

That man always irritated me, and now he was really testing my limits.

I started to grind my teeth as I looked at him saying, 'she is the Shiba Clan leader and you will address her as Akrina Sama.'

Akrina then casually said, 'before I moved here I had surveillance cameras put everywhere.'

Hearing her say she had cameras everywhere, my thoughts went immediately back to the note I received from Hison Shiba, the former 10th Division Taicho, who now I know is Kurosaki Sama.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Shoin saying, 'You mean to tell me we are being watched!'

Akrina looked over to Shoin, then to me saying, 'yes….well sort of….. In twenty minutes, Ururu will log unto my laptop and look at the footage, and then she will send help'

Just as she finished her words, again the ground trembled from the boulder being hit by another blast, this time Hiyori screamed with pain.

Akrina looked to me saying, 'Help will come in 30 minutes…we will not last that long, you must trust me!'

I looked over at Hiyori, she needed medical attention.

I could see blood coming from her wound, indicating it started to reopen.

I could see I had no choice but to let Akrina battle, while I moved Hiyori and Shoin to safety.

I looked at Akrina then, begrudgingly nodded.

Akrina, knowing how hard this was for me, touched my arm saying, 'Thank you, and don't worry…I trust that you will do your part and come for me.'

* * *

**_Yet another surprise_**

I looked over to Hiyori as she weakly said, 'SHIBA you only have three minutes.'

I turned around and my whole world shook, as I looked at the woman I loved in her Vizard form saying in a harsh voice, 'Hai'

I was shocked, and it was written all over my face.

The boulder suddenly shook violently, followed by the Shadow men's screaming 'Give us the Shiba Witch!'

With all that was going on, I had to put out of my mind the reaction to what was in front of me, and concentrate on getting Hiyori and Shoin to a safety.

I watched Akrina, as she took Haburi Nara into her hands and stepped out from the protection of the boulder.

She looked into my eyes, as she jumped into the air saying, 'take them NOW… Remember we will be waiting for you to come for us'

She turned toward the men of the shadow, calling forth her first release saying, 'Haburi Nara Kasi'

* * *

**_Get them to a safe place_**

I carefully lifted Hiyori in my arms and quickly moved down the side of the cliff towards the smaller cave.

With Hiyori's wound reopened and bleeding, I moved slower than I wanted.

We both could not help but to hear the screams coming from the battle taking place above.

At one point Akrina screamed and I froze, seeing this Hiyori, her voice full of pain said, 'DROP me, and go to her… Please go to her'

I took a deep breath, blocked out the screams and continued down the cliff.

Once I had Hiyori safely in the cave, I ran out to retrieve Shoin Sama.

I found Shoin at the ledge of the cliff, shivering with fear.

I lifted him into my arms, and He immediately clung to me saying, 'Get me out of here!'

Again to the background of screams from the battle taking place above, I scaled down the cliff.

This time I heard Jaen Kuchiki's voice say, 'she is starting to weaken… keep attacking her!'

My mind screamed, 'I needed to get to her….I needed to save her.'

My thoughts were on Akrina, I knew she was fighting to give me to time to get Hiyori and Shoin to a safety.

I did not like it.

I did not like the fact that she had it in her mind to be captured, more to the point, I knew there were strong possibilities of her being tortured and that scared me.

I quickly ran into the cave, laid Shoin down on the cave floor, and then quickly looked over Hiyori making sure she is okay.

I started to flash step out of the cave in order to assist Akrina, when I felt an explosion coming from the cave opening.

Rocks immediately started to fall from the ceiling of the mouth of cave, sealing the cave.

As I continued to approach the exit of the cave, I heard Hiyori screaming in pain.

I turned and quickly flash stepped back into the cave, in time to throw my body over hers, protecting her from the falling rocks caused by the cave in.

I felt many rocks hitting my body, and then I felt darkness take over my consciousness.

* * *

**_What happened!_**

When I lifted my head, I was in darkness.

I looked down and could see Hiyori lying under me, she was unconscious.

As I moved from Hiyori, I felt the rocks falling off of my body.

I did not know how much time had transpired, but I knew Akrina's reiatsu was no longer in the Junrinan Passage way.

She was taken.

I checked to make sure Hiyori had not received any additional injuries, causes by the cave in.

Once I saw she had not received any additional injuries, I whispered, 'Thank god you have not received any other injuries' and started to stand.

I was looking around the cave, when I felt her hand move and grab my arm.

I looked down and our eyes met, her voice cracked, as she said, 'Why are you here with me and not protecting her!'

I grinned at her saying, 'Karin and I are your friends, and you were hurt, we could not turn our backs and let you die.'

I was checking her wounds, when I saw something that shocked me.

I saw tears running down her face as she said, 'She is the only friend I have… please you must go and make sure she is not killed.'

I knew that Hiyori and Karin had spent a lot of time together, but I never really thought they would become close friends, but then again, knowing Karin, she had that effect on people.

Seeing this reaction, I closed my eyes and concentrated …concentrated on Akrina…concentrated on Karin.

I saw her reisatu ribbon it was in the direction of Seireitei, my heart dropped when I felt that it was not as vibrant as before, it was weak…very weak.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Hiyori attempting to get up while saying, 'Well …where is she … is she okay?'

I put my hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down saying, 'I found her… she is in Seireitei, she is very weak, but she is alive.'

'What the hell happen… where are we?'

We both turn around to see Shoin, few feet away slowly moving around.

* * *

**_A Monster_**

The tone of his voice turned into terror, as he said, 'WHERE is that…that MONSTER.'

Shoin, with fear in his eyes, looked at me saying, 'Akrina Sama, she is Kurosaki Taicho's sister and she is a monster… she turned into a Hollow!'

Hiyori looked at him replying, 'What did you just say!'

Shoin turned and looked over to Hiyori, who was again trying to sit up, saying, 'YOU…you too are a monster!'

He again looked to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I order you to kill that monster and then take me home to my manor!'

I walked farther into the cave saying, 'I need to get you both out of here, so I can go and assist Akrina Sama!'

As I surveyed the cave, I thought over what Shoin Sama had said and was not surprised with his reaction to what he saw.

Hell, when I first witnessed Kurosaki Taicho's transformation, I too was a little frighten.

Seeing Akrina's transformation, my heart and mind now wondered if we could still be together, together as man and woman.

I stopped walking and sighed, then softly said, 'Now is not the time to think about this…I must first save her.'

I pushed all thoughts of Akrina's Vizard form from my mind, stood back, pulled Hyôrinmaru and said, 'Bankai'

* * *

**_Locations revealed_**

Hiu stood before Ichigo saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho… Akrina Sama sent me…'

Ichigo, who was on the verge of a complete emotional meltdown from anger, looked to Hiu saying, 'WHERE IS MY WIFE!'

Isshin quickly planted his hand on his son's shoulder, and looked to Hiu calmly saying, 'Vice Captain Kuchiki …where is she?'

Hiu looked around and now saw that he was facing not only an angered Kurosaki Taicho but also Kuchiki and Ukitake Taichos.

He swallowed deeply and glanced over to Matsumoto, who nodded to him, then said, 'Ki Sama has taken Vice Captain Kuchiki to the Kasumioji Dungeons….which are currently being guarded by 60 mercenaries from the outlands.'

All eyes turned to Shia Sama, as she held her head high and looked to Sotaicho saying, 'I am still uncertain as to what is really going on.'

Ichigo stepped to her saying, 'You seen with your own eyes … what had transpired in Junrinan …Ki Sama has taken Rukia against her will and has her locked in the Kasumioji Dungeons!'

Shia looked to him saying, 'Ki may have just assisted her in a bad situation and is now ensuring that she is safe.'

Ichigo started to step closer to Shia, only to have Byakuya step in front of him.

Byakuya, now faced Shia Sama saying, 'Shia Sama, we have witnessed Ki Sama, drug and take the Kuchiki Princess, be it to save her or to hurt her, that will be decided when I speak with my sister.'

He started to turn away, but stopped short saying, 'Shia Sama, be warned if it is the latter and he has hurt her…he will be dealt with …and there will be No mercy!'

Just as Byakuya turned, an announcement is heard….

'ATTENTION!…. ATTENTION!….Hitsugaya Taicho has just dropped off both Hiyori San and Shoin Sama at the 4th division and is now entering into the Kuchiki Estate grounds!'

Hearing their Taicho's location Matsumoto and Hiu both vanish.

Shia Sama, turned to Byakuya and with a smug look in her eyes said, 'I wonder Byakuya Sama, if it is you, instead of my son who is master mind behind all of this!'

Ichigo looked at them both then vanished…. followed closely by Utkiake Taicho and Hinamori.

Byakuya looked at Shia Sama then vanished…. followed closely by Renji and Isshin.

* * *

**_The Kasumioji Estate…._**

Ichigo, Utkiake, and Hinamori arrive at the Kasumioji Estate.

As reported by Hiu, the estate was surrounded by mercenaries.

Utkiake and Hinamori stand back and allow Ichigo to approach the manor alone.

As Ichigo approached the manor, he is intercepted by a strange looking man wearing a mask.

He looked at the man saying, 'I have come to see Ki Sama.'

The man looked around and watched as members of both the 5th and 13th divisions started to appear.

He, then turned back to Ichigo saying, 'We have no quarrel with the Gotei 13, and Ki Sama is not taking any visitors…so go!'

Ichigo looked to the man saying, 'I will get to the point… I have come for Vice Captain Kuchiki, I am told she is here… you will hand her over NOW!'

Hearing the Ichigo's voice, Ki Sama stepped out of the manor saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, it is true we have the Kuchiki Princess, but we will only turn her over to her husband!'

Everyone watched as Ichigo stood with his hands folded behind his back, saying to Ki, 'Her husband is here…. Bring her out and I will reveal him to you!'

Ki Sama looked at Ichigo saying, 'What proof do you have that the man you put before me is her husband?'

Ichigo still holding his hands behind his back, replied saying, 'The ring she wears on her left hand…her husband wears its mate on his left hand.'

Utkiake, who was standing behind Ichigo, hearing his words, immediately looked down at Ichigo's hand, and grinned.

Ki Sama looked over to the masked man, who had spoken earlier saying, 'Bring the Kuchiki Princess and let me see her hand!'

Within moments Rukia, escorted by five mercenaries, was brought into the court yard.

Ichigo watched her closely.

He bit back his anger as he noted the bruises on her face and arms.

Ki Sama glanced at her then looked to Ichigo saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, as you can see I have not hurt her in any way…the bruises you see are from the battle in Junrinan'

Ichigo's eyes were intense, as he stood there watching as Ki Sama looked to Rukia saying, 'Let me see your hand!'

Rukia looked up at Ki, and then glanced over at Ichigo, seeing his eyes; she smirked, as she slowly lifted her left hand saying, 'is this what you seek?'

Ki Sama looked at her hand, seeing the ring she wore said, 'Humm.'

He then turned to Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'now show us her husb...'

His words were cut short, as Ichigo, at that point held his hand up showing all, the ring he wore on his left hand.

With one swift move, he grabbed his wife and pulled her protectively into his arms.

He then faced Ki Sama, his anger evident, as he said, 'YOU will tell me why you attacked not only my wife but my sister…'

Ki Sama is in shock, as he pulled back saying to his men, 'kill them …kill them both!'

Hearing Ki Sama's words, Utkiake turned to his men of the 13th division saying in a commanding voice, 'Protect the vice captain and her husband!'

As Utkiake spoke to his division, Hinamori turned to the 5th division saying, 'Protect our Taicho and his wife!'

* * *

**_The Kuchiki Estate…So it begins_**

At that same time at the home of Argon Kuchiki…

After the revelation that Kurosaki Taicho was really the Shiba Prince, Argon Kuchiki immediately sent his son Jaen away and increased his guards from 40 to 60 mercenaries, who were stationed everywhere around his home.

He now stood in the entryway of the dungeons thinking…

He knew long ago, when he joined the shadow there was a possibility for this day to come.

A day when his clan leader would find out that he was a part of the shadow.

He was a part of the plan to kill his mother, and Hison Shiba years ago.

That it was he, who ordered Jaen to bring the Shiba Clan leader to his home's Dungeons.

His eyes shift to the outer door.

He feels many strong reiatsu approaching his home at a fast rate.

He turns and slowly walks into the dungeons, towards Akrina's cell.

Meanwhile in Akrina's Cell….

Ami's eyes are swollen from crying, she had been trying desperately to get her Ne Sana, down from the wall.

She turned and sees Boi is starting to awaken and shouts 'Boi…WAKE UP and help me with my Ne Sana!'

Boi is trying hard to pull his senses together, as he says, 'What is it… stop you're yelling.'

He turns and sees Ami, and then he looks up and sees Akrina hanging unconscious from the wall.

Her veil is removed and she is badly beaten.

His sees her face, then jumps up and runs over to her saying, 'RAVEN!'

Ami glances at him and then says, 'help me get her down…I have freed her feet, but I cannot reach her hands!'

Boi lifts Ami to his shoulders, and she quickly starts to pick the lock on the shackles which hold Akrina's wrists.

Boi looks up at her, his eye full of amazement as he says 'where did you learn to do that!'

Ami, with tears still running down her face says, 'I not telling…she is free… Catch her!'

Akrina's body slides down into Boi's arms, and he holds her close while Ami jumps from his shoulders.

They both carefully lay her on the floor.

The fear in their eyes, as they look over her beaten body tells the story.

Ami fights to keep from crying as Boi says 'bring some water…'

As Ami turns to get some water, she comes face to face with Argon.

Who stood, momentary glancing up at the ceiling of the cell, listening to the commotion coming from outside.

As He looks down at Boi, Ami and Akrina, a mercenary appeared at the cell door saying, 'Kuchiki Sama they have arrived.'

Argon turns and walks out of the cell saying, 'So it begins...'

* * *

**_Face off_**

As I walked through the gates leading to the residence of Argon Kuchiki, I sensed 60 mercenaries standing in strategic positions watching me.

Within minutes, I was joined by Kurosaki Sama, Kuchiki Taicho, Vice Captain Abarai, Matsumoto, and Hiu.

I glanced over to Kuchiki Taicho and had no idea what he had in mind, and at that point I did not care, all I knew was she was in there and she was hurt.

As members of the 6th and 10th divisions started appearing, I said to him, 'Kuchiki Taicho…This is your home, and I will try to respect it… but Akrina Sama's Reisatu has lead me to this location.'

He looked at me, and then to the home saying, 'If what you say is true, I will stand aside ….but it must first be proven that she is here.'

I looked at him.

He sighed then said, 'Allow me to investigate.'

I nodded, stood back and watched as he approached the house.

Suddenly a mask man stepped out of the shadows and started to approach him.

He continued to walk toward the house without looking at the man.

The masked man, quickly moved and stood in his path saying, 'Taicho…We have been given strict orders by Kuchiki Sama that he was not to be disturbed.'

I watched as Kuchiki Taicho looked at the man saying, 'you will get Argon…tell him the Kuchiki Clan Leader demands his presence…NOW!'

The mask man pulled back and looked to another man and nodded.

Within a few seconds, Argon stepped out of his home.

I watched his expression, of sheer shock as he looked upon Kurosaki Sama.

He continued to approach Kuchiki Taicho, once in front of him, he said, 'Byakuya Sama to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?'

Kuchiki Taicho looked at him, calmly saying, 'I have information that your son Jaen has abducted the Shiba Clan Leader Akrina Sama… and is holding her captive in your home.'

Meanwhile, In the Kasumioji Dungeons….

Ami looked at Boi saying, 'My Taicho and my father have arrived ….. I must let them know we are here.'

Ami stood, put her small hands through the bars of the cell door and started to pick the lock.

Boi, who was protectively holding Akrina, replied saying, 'What do you mean…'

Just as the door opened, Ami looked at him saying, 'I must go ….you must move my Ne Sana to a safer place…'

Boi looked into her eyes; his eyes full of worry saying, 'Brat…. You better be careful, because if something happens to you … she will kill me!'

Ami grinned at him and with confidence said, 'you just protect my Ne Sana, because if you don't … I will be the one to kill you.'

To his amazement, she turned and vanished…leaving him mumbling, 'where the hell did she learn that!'

* * *

**_The Kuchiki princess rescued_**

The Kasumioji Estate …

With Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki taken away during her capture, Ichigo immediately moved her so he could protectively shelter her with his body while fighting off several masked men.

Rukia moved from the protection of his arms and stood back to back with her husband, calling forth Kido spells, and hitting the masked men of the shadow advancing towards her, while saying, 'Really… Ichigo …I am not helpless.'

He glared at her saying, 'given the time and pain I had to endure to get you to be my wife, I will not lose you now …'

She fires another Kido spell at mask men and grins, until he says, '…and don't think for a second, that we will not have a long talk about this later!'

She rolled her eyes at the thought of the conversation, they will be having later then asks, 'Ichigo…Where is Karin?'

She watched his eyes turned from soft to hard with anger, as he said, 'She was beaten, captured by Jaen Sama and is now being held somewhere on the Kuchiki Estate!'

Still fighting off the mask men, Rukia glanced over at him with eyes of disbelief as she said, 'WHAT!...Jaen Sama…he is involved ...he is a part of the shadow!'

Ichigo cut down another masked man, while saying, 'Yes, that is why Byakuya is not here, he accompanied Toushirou and my Father to search for her.'

Ichigo's attention is then directed from Rukia to Ki Sama, whom he sees with five other masked men attempting to flee the area.

He looked over to Hinamori and signaled her to come to him.

Hinamori fought her way to his side, where he looked at her saying, 'Momo…Go with Rukia …protect her as she goes to retrieve Sode no Shirayuki!'

Hinamori looked to Ichigo saying, 'Hai Taicho…'

Rukia looked to Ichigo, saying, 'Where are you going?'

Ichigo looked at his wife saying, 'Ki Sama is attempting to escape, and that is something I cannot allow.'

Rukia looked him in the eyes saying, 'be careful…'

He playfully ruffled her hair then winked saying, 'I will make this quick.'

She responded by lightly slapping his hand away, saying, 'Go on!'

They both vanished going in spare directions.

* * *

**_The Shiba Clan Leader Rescued…_**

The Kuchiki Estate…

I stood outside the home of Argon Kuchiki, watching as Argon denied knowing the whereabouts of Akrina.

The more the man denied knowing about Akrina's whereabouts, the more my reisatu rose.

I felt Kurosaki Sama, as he stepped up to me saying, 'My son, I too know she is in there, but to avoid an all out Clan war, we must have proof... when you see it … you will know what to do!'

I was turning my head to respond, when we all heard the mercenaries shouting, 'She has escaped!... Get her!'

Then I heard a piercing scream then, '… HELP ME!'

My heart dropped, as I turned to see Ami Sama running from the house with 4 mercenaries chasing after her swinging Katanas.

Before I could move, I watched as Kurosaki Sama winked at me, and then quickly flash stepped toward the 4 men attacking Ami Sama with Zanputkou in hand, shouting, 'YOU DARE attack my Daughter!'

Seeing Kurosaki Sama move Ami protectively behind him and counterattack the 4 mercenaries, Argon who quickly backed away from Kuchiki Taicho, was now immediately surrounded by his guards.

He stood shouting to his men, 'KILL Hison Sama and …KILL the SHIBA WITCH!'

I looked over to Matsumoto and Hiu yelling, 'Hiu Protect Ami Sama….Matsumoto with me!', then flash stepped into the home.

Once in the home, we were immediately attacked.

As Matsumoto and I fought off the masked men, I suddenly felt Kuchiki Taicho's reisatu rise, I could only guess what was going on outside.

I shook it off and continued to fight my away to Akrina.

I had just slashed down yet another man, when I happened to look down the hallway and see Boi carefully dragging Akrina's body into a room, followed closely by two masked men.

I looked to Matsumoto saying, 'Matsumoto...'

Matsumoto holding Haineko called forth her 1st release saying, 'Growl' then responded saying, 'Taicho go quickly… I will hold them'

As Matsumoto fought the masked men, I flash stepped down the hall grabbing one of the masked men before he could enter into the room.

I quickly broke his neck, and turned toward the room, when I heard screams coming from behind the door.

I kicked the door in, found Boi's unconscious body against the wall and the masked man's hands around Akrina's neck.

I laid eyes upon her beaten face and without thinking twice, swung Hyôrinmaru, and then kicked the headless body away from her unconscious body.

My whole body shook violently, as I looked upon her body, it was bruised and bloody from the beatings she had endured.

I heard a soft moan coming from behind me and turned to see Boi moving about.

I then turned back to her, bent down and gently picked her up in my arms while whispering her name, 'Akrina…Akrina'

She did not respond.

My heart began to beat faster.

I could tell from the way her body felt in my arms she was weak, very weak.

I fought back the fear that was creeping in my heart and again whispered her name this time saying, 'Karin...Karin'

I felt her bruised hand, lightly grab hold to a small corner of my Haori.

I leaned her head against my shoulder and gently kissed her forehead, whispering to her saying, 'don't worry… I am here now.'

I turned with her in my arms and saw Matsumoto, as she carefully lifted a semiconscious Boi into her arms.

I looked at her, my eyes said the words my mouth could not, Matsumoto responded saying 'Unohana Taicho has been alerted.'

I nodded, looked down at Karin one last time and then vanished.

As we emerged from the home, the 10th and 6th divisions were in the midst of battling the mercenaries.

I looked to Kuchiki Taicho, and he nodded indicating that he had everything under control.

I quickly looked around for Kurosaki Sama, Ami Sama and Hiu, they were gone.

I was momentary concerned but pushed the thoughts out of my head and concentrated on Karin.

Then vanished heading for the 4th Division.

As we turned the corner, and started to approach the gate of the 4th Division complex, we came face to face with Argon Sama.

* * *

**_Ki Sama's down fall_**

That same time…

Ichigo stood in the path of Ki Sama and the five other masked men who were attempting to flee the battle saying, 'Ki ... you have a lot to answer for!'

Ki looked to his men, then back to Ichigo saying, 'Kurosaki Taicho, or shall I call you Shiba Sama… you are outnumbered, at best you will kill four of my men, before being killed yourself!'

Just as Ichigo is about to reply, Utkiake Taicho appeared next to him, his eyes never leaving the six men advancing toward them, as he said, 'Kurosaki Taicho, did you really think I would let you have all the fun…. You must remember until you both are formally married… she is still my Vice Captain, my responsibility.'

Ichigo's eyes were hard as he glanced to the white haired Taicho saying, 'the other five are yours …Ki is MINE!'

Utkiake grinned, then shrugged his shoulders saying, 'No problem.'

Ichigo momentarily swung Zangetsu, as he watched Ki standing there with Zanputkou in hand and then attacked.

Ki Sama smirked as Zangetsu clashed with his Zanputkou saying, 'I will not be easily defeated.'

Ichigo's eyes were surprised but satisfied, as Ki Sama blocked his strike, pushed off and countered with a strike of his own, showing he had formidable battle skills and worthy the battle.

Ki laughed as he attacked Ichigo saying, 'You are surprised that I am skilled…'

Ichigo easily blocked his attacks, and listened as Ki said, 'I was trained since birth for this battle… I will not be defeated…I will kill you and your sisters!'

Hearing Ki threats against Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's eyes harden, and his hands on Zangetsu tighten as he said, 'Ki… you really want to die!'

Ki attacked again, as he mockingly said, 'you will have to Kill me… because if you don't… I WILL kill you and your baby sisters…'

Utkiake had just finished defeating the last of the five masked men, and now stood watching Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed then attacked.

His attack was swift.

Every time Zangetsu struck Ki's Zanputkou, Ichigo increased the speed of his attack.

In response, Ki kept moving trying to find an opening that could slow Ichigo down.

He knew of Ichigo's powerful Bankai and hollow powers, and stood ready just in case Ichigo decided to use them.

Rukia now stood next to her Taicho, nervously watching her husband as he fought Ki.

Ichigo still attacking Ki said, 'Tell me ….Why does the shadow want so badly to kill us?'

Ki smirked saying, 'Legend has it that the power the Shiba Clan leader possesses will allow her, if she wishes, to control all the nobles houses.'

Ichigo still attacking says, 'that is a legend…hearsay….what proof do you have!'

Ki started to advance towards Ichigo, his strikes becoming more and more intense.

He looked to Ichigo and with each strike said, 'It is recorded that the true Shiba Clan leader was very powerful…. It was because of this power, the noble houses lived in fear of being destroyed…. so in order to keep balance between the Noble Houses… members of the Kuchiki and Kasumioji Clans came together and formed the Shadow ….. Our sole mission was to ensure the destruction of the true Shiba Clan Leader and their line!'

Ichigo easily blocks another strike while saying, 'members of the Kuchiki and Kasumioji Clans… if that is true why did Orion Shiba become involved with the Shadow?'

Ki Sama laughed, as he swung his Zanputkou, making contact with Ichigo causing him to fall back, while intensely saying, 'In order to have access to the Shiba Clan leader we needed someone on the inside….Orion Sama and his brother those fools, they would do anything to gain control of the Shiba Clan… this included the assassination attempt of both Hison Sama and Akrina Sama!'

Ichigo recovers from the hit, then showing his expert skill, increase his speed, with a flick of his wrist he swings Zangetsu, the blade cuts deep into the man's neck mortally wounding him.

Ki Sama, drops his Zanputkou, grabs hold of his neck and falls unto the ground.

Ichigo, walked over the man, asking one last question, 'Ki Sama, the Shadow has been revealed to all of Soul Society, it members will be killed or imprisoned … the Shiba Clan leader and her Siblings still live, was this worth it…was it worth your life?'

Ki Sama smirked at Ichigo saying, 'There is still another, who will take my place… he will kill you….'

He then looks toward Rukia lifts his forefinger and shouts 'Byakurai!' his forefinger fires a concentrated bolt of white lightning heading directly for Rukia.

Her beautiful violet eyes harden with anger as she rolls out of the way and responds with a Byakurai of her own.

Her blast hits Ki in the center of his chest killing him instantly.

Ichigo now stands with her in his arms, both of their eyes checking to ensure the other is physically unharmed.

Ichigo holds her small face in his hands and stares into her eyes.

His eyes reflect all the emotion, he had held back since finding out his wife had gone with Karin to confront the Shadow, he softly says 'don't ever leave me like that again!'

Rukia seeing the love and worry her husband had for her, pulls him closer to her face softly saying, 'I am sorry… I worried you… I will give you my word… that I will try hard to never again be put into a position to cause unnecessary worry.'

Ichigo hearing her words, pulled back from her slightly, gave her a criticizing look, then shook his head saying, 'you sound just like Byakuya.'

Before Rukia could respond, Ichigo quickly kissed her on the lips saying, '… but we have life time to change that...'

Utkiake looked to the loving couple, cleared his throat and smirked at them saying, 'Speaking of Kuchiki Taicho, I think we should get back and check what process is being made.'

* * *

**_You fool… you're in love with her!_**

Meanwhile…

Argon Sama stood in our path holding in his hands a Zanputkou.

He looked at me, and softly saying, 'I truly did not want to have you or the other members of the Gotei 13 involved in this…and you would not have been involved… if that arrogant Hison Shiba had not written that stupid betrothal agreement!'

I held Karin close, as I said, 'Argon Sama, step aside and let us pass.'

He looked at me.

His eyes were emotionless as he said 'Hitsugaya Taicho is it possible that you have fallen in love with the Shiba Witch.'

I only replied, saying, 'Argon Sama, I will say this one more time…step aside and let us pass…. This is a fight you will not win'

Argon held up his Zanputkou saying, 'I will die before I allow her live any longer!'

Hearing his words, I became pissed and said, 'Matsumoto …watch her.'

Keeping my eyes on him, I bent down, lay Karin onto the ground, and stepped toward him, while slowly pulling Hyôrinmaru, from his sheath.

He looked at me saying, 'you fool… you are in love with her!' then attacked.

* * *

**_I will give my life for her_**

For an old man, he was fast.

His blade swung past my shoulder missing it by inches.

I heard Matsumoto, who had laid Boi on the ground next to Karin and stood protecting them both with Zanputkou in hand, scream, 'Taicho!'

He swung again, this time I blocked his attack and pushed him back.

I flash stepped towards him and struck… I needed to interrogate him so I wanted him alive, so I hit him in the chest with the side of Hyōrinmaru's blade.

I watched as he fell backward, but was surprised to watch as he quickly recovered into a back flip landing on his feet and mockingly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho….If you really want to save her life…You will be have to do better that!'

I then looked at Argon Sama saying, 'I will not allow you to hurt her…If I must kill you to save her…you will die!'

He looked at me saying, 'I am prepared to die!'

He launched into a flurry of attacks, causing me to instantly find myself on the defense.

I was once again surprised.

A man of his age, who had only been considered nothing more than a Kuchiki elder not a warrior, had the skill caliber of a Taicho.

As I blocked his attack, heard a low moan coming from behind me, I called out saying, 'Matsumoto…'

She replied saying, 'Taicho…. It is Akrina Sama…she is in a lot of pain, we must get her inside.'

I looked into his eyes and saw the pleasure he had from hearing she was in pain and it made me angry …very angry.

I attacked him.

I no longer felt the needed to take the man alive.

He blocked my strikes, but with each swing, I increased my speed and force of my blows.

I looked at him, as he said to me, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I see you are now taking me serious.'

I replied by swinging Hyôrinmaru, making contact with his arm, cutting into the skin, while saying, 'Argon Sama, drop your Zanputkou and surrender …I will not allow you to further harm Akrina Sama!'

The wound on his arm started to bleed.

He quickly tore a part of his clothing and bandaged his arm.

I looked him in the eyes.

His eyes told me, his intent was to either kill me or die trying, I responded with a disappointing sigh.

He then tightened his grip on the hilt of his Zanputkou, grinned at me, and charged me yet again.

I blocked all of his attacks, and waited for my opening.

Seeing my opening, I swung Hyōrinmaru striking him deep in the mid section.

He grabbed his mid section saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, you are fighting hard to safe a woman who is already dead!'

I ran towards him as, he started to fall towards the ground.

When he suddenly stretched out his hand and said, 'Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!'

With terror on my face, I turned and watched as an sōkatsui, a burst of blue spiritual energy, headed for Karin's unconscious body.

I flash stepped over, shielded her body with my own and braced myself for the oncoming blast.

I heard Matsumoto's voice as her screamed, 'Boi!'

I looked over and saw Boi lying a few yards away, badly hurt from the blast.

Matsumoto, with tears in her eyes, quickly ran over to him, and lifted his head into her lap and started to heal the young boy.

While keeping an eye on Argon, who lay on the ground injured, I quickly moved Karin's body to lie next to Boi, then walked over to check on Argon.

I stood over Argon, who was dying from the wound I had inflicted upon him.

He looked up at me.

His eyes were arrogant as was his voice, when he said with his dying breath 'You think you saved her…. Even though I will be dead, she will still die!'

As the spiritual particulars started to leave his body and fill the air, I shook my head with disappointment, turned and walked back towards Matsumoto who was now instructing members of the 4th division as they appeared.

As I stood next to Unohana Taicho watching as her division members secured Karin for transport to the 4th division, I overheard Matsumoto saying to a semi-conscious Boi, 'you foolish child …why did you do that…you could have been killed!'

I watched him, as he replied, by looking tenderly at Karin saying, 'I told you months ago…my feelings for Raven.'

He had a faint grin on his face as he continued saying, 'To find that she is Akrina Sama, my Clan Leader…the only other woman I love and respect … I would proudly give my life for her'

I walked over to Boi, who was about to be transported to the 4th division, saying, 'a word please.'

He nodded, I then looked at him and bowed saying, 'What you did was very brave, you saved not only Akrina Sama from being hurt but you also saved me, I would like to thank you.'

The young boy looked me in the eye and replied by saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I saved you but that does not mean…. I will let you marry Raven…she is mine!'

Matsumoto, immediately busted into laughter and ran off, Unohana Taicho quickly excused herself, leaving me standing in shock, looking at Boi as he was lifted by the 4th division members for transportation to the 4th Division, smirking at me.

* * *

**_Her life is worth saving…_**

Present time Unohana Taicho's Office….

Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Inoue, Yuzu, KuKaKu, Ururu. Matsumoto, Hinamori and Jinta all sit in the Unohana Taicho's office talking when Byakuya and Renji enter.

Ichigo quickly stands saying, 'Byakuya… how may causalities have we suffered?'

He looked at Ichigo, his voice full of irritation from hearing Ichigo call him by his given, said, 'the 5th, 6th, 10th and 13th divisions have suffered no causalities.'

Ichigo responded by looking at him and nodding.

Byakuya looked out the window and then to Isshin, everyone watching him noticed how his eyes turned soft and his voice tender as he said, 'Your Daughter is reckless like her Ni Sama, which makes her brave… she is also very compassionate about her family and people … those are traits of a great Clan leader …and that is what makes her life worth saving.'

Isshin grinned proudly as he boastfully replied saying, 'Thank you Byakuya Sama….She is a GREAT Clan Leader.'

Byakuya then turned and looked at Ichigo and Rukia, his facial expression quickly became turned more intense than normal.

Rukia could now tell something was bothering him.

She stood, walked over to him saying, 'Ni Sama what is it…What has you upset?'

His eyes now burned with fury as he looked at her then the others saying '…Jaen and Guenon Kasumioji have both evaded capture and are still at large.'

* * *

**_They will all die!_**

The Human World**_…_**

Two men sat at the river bank, strangely enough fishing, when a senkaimon gate opens and five figures quickly emerge.

The five figures looked around checking to see if they had been seen, then and walked over to the two men.

Guenon looked around then said with confused eyes, 'Jaen Sama...what has happened...Where are Argon Sama and my son Ki?'

Jaen looked to Guenon, saying, 'They attacked us… Hitsugaya Taicho killed my father … Kurosaki Taicho and the Kuchiki Princess killed Ki Sama!'

Guenon looked to up and screamed, 'WHAT….My Son… they KILLED my SON...They will all die!'

* * *

**_She did not want to be a burden_**

Meanwhile in the recovery room….

After hours of staring at the white halls in the waiting room, waiting for Karin's healing to finish, I now sat in the recovery room quietly staring at her.

She lay there asleep, looking like dark haired angel.

Inoune San's had healed all the bruises that were once on her face and body.

Unohana Taicho had informed me that she would be alright, just as long as she gotten some well needed rest.

I looked out the window at the white building of Seireitei and started to think about the conversation I had with KuKaKu Sama and Yuzu San.

They had confirmed something that I had already suspected, which was Karin's body had not fully recovered from the attack in the human world weeks ago.

Her strength level when she left for Junrinan was at 75%, and she had been told, if the situation arose she would have to choose whether to heal or fight, she could not do both.

I now understood why she insisted that I heal Hiyori.

When I told them, I had problems accepting that she had fought the shadow and became captured.

Yuzu looked to me and said, 'the plan was to expose the leaders of the shadow, Karin was willing to be captured to accomplish this.'

I looked at her saying, 'the leaders of the Shadow were already exposed… she did not have to be captured.'

I watched as Yuzu San looked to KuKaKu Sama, who said 'I suspected that Akrina, at the time when Hiyori San was injured, had already knew from fighting her way out of Junrinan, she would be too weak to recover from healing Hiyori…. and because she did not want you to be burdened with having to protect not only Hiyori and Shoin Sama but also her…allowed herself to be captured, therefore giving you opportunity to get them to safety.'

I looked at them and said, 'I don't understand, she transitioned into her Vizard form… if she could accomplish that …if given a chance we could have worked out a different solution.'

Yuzu San, her eyes were sad as she said, 'Karin knew in the beginning, given her condition, her Vizard form which could only last for 3 minutes, would only to be used as a last resort… because once the 3 minutes had lapsed, she would be unconscious and helpless… once again she would have been a burden… you would have had to protect her, Shoin Sama, and Hiyori San, continue to fight the shadow and possibility get killed.'

She looked at me and said, 'Hitsugaya Kun, this is Karin's logic… she will not allow another to sacrifice themselves for her'

Then she walked quietly out the door with KuKaKu Sama.

I looked from the window back over at Karin and rubbed both my temples trying to clear my mind of the visions of her Vizard form which started to appear.

The more I tried not think about it, more vivid the visions.

* * *

**_Thoughts Revealed_**

At a time when I should be proud of her bravery, my eyes stared at Karin, while my mind focused on her Vizards transformation and the white mask she wore.

Strangely enough, as I sat there looking at her, I heard Shoin Sama's words. … 'She is a monster!'

I swallowed hard, because my mind quickly revealed to me, thoughts that up to this moment I had hid from everyone including myself.

When she went to train with the Vizards, every day we were apart; I secretly prayed that she would not be like her Ni Sama and the Vizards, and her training was just an unnecessary precaution.

What was troubling, was my training as Taicho had conditioned me, to not only kill hollows on sight, but to recognize, that to have relations with any type hollow was forbidden and punishable, by death.

I sat looking at her, wondering more and more if we will be able to be together…to be together as man and woman.

I sighed, stood up, walked over to her and gently ran my fingers through her hair, now thinking about only one thing.

That was, as much as it went against everything I had up until now believed in… I loved her…I loved this mixed breed Hollow and it scared me.

I bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering softly, 'I hope the love we for each other strong enough to get us through this.'

I started turn from her when I felt her hand take hold of my Haori.

Feeling her hand on my Haori, my body instantly started to warm up, and a grin was appearing on my face as I turned toward her.

My body language changed when I saw her white mask and golden eyes staring at me.

Without thinking, my hand instinctively touched Hyôrinmaru.

Moments later in Unohana Taicho's Office

In the middle of discussing the security needed to protect the Shiba Clan leader and her family; Yuzu quietly excuses herself, stands and walks out the room heading toward the recovery room, softly whispering … "Shiba... I am coming!'

* * *

A/N…...

Happy New Year…

Wow it has been a year since I started 'we meet again' as a three chapter story and now we are on chapter 43.

I must say chapter 43 was one of the most difficult chapters I have written thus far, yeah and the cold did not help either.

I had written it three times, each one with a different outcome, I really hope you enjoyed the one selected.

Next Chapter 44…her Side….Sayonara Shorty...

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR


	44. Her Side…Sayonara Shorty

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 44…Her Side….Sayonara Shorty...

* * *

**_Back Home_**

It is morning, I opened my eyes and a strong sense of Déjà vu takes over my senses.

I roll over; stretch and look up through the all too familiar skylight, feeling the throbbing pain in my muscles.

I breathe deeply, thinking even though I am in pain, I was happy…very happy being back at the Vizard warehouse.

My eyes shift towards the door, I hear Hiyori Screaming, 'Kurosaki…Kurosaki… HURRY UP! …You're going to be late!'

I screamed back saying, 'STOP screaming …I am up!'

I walk into the bath, shower, and dress.

I now stood in front of the small mirror looking at my reflection, thinking about how it came to be that I would be back here again…

It was only two weeks ago…

Two week ago everything changed.

* * *

**_The proof..._**

The mission was simple, the diversion, get Orion Sama, expose the Shadow, and return safe and sound.

I had accounted for what I thought was everything, the battle, Rukia-nee being captured, Toushirou and even, if needed, me being captured.

What I did not account for was Orion Sama being killed, the never ending amount of mercenaries, and Shoin being a coward to the point of getting Hiyori, Toushirou and myself almost killed.

Throughout it all, the thing that kept me focused was obtaining the proof against the Kasumioji and Kuchiki Clans.

Proof needed to be presented to both Shia Sama and Byakuya Sama concerning their clan's involvement with the shadow, therefore avoiding a full blown Clan war between us.

While in Junrinan, Ki Sama had exposed himself; therefore what was left was getting the proof of Jaen Sama's involvement.

It was during my final battle in the Junrinan passageway, that Shiba and I revealed our hollow form to Toushirou.

She and I, both saw the shocked look in his eyes, but we ignored it and told him we would wait for him to come for us.

It was his words, that his love for us was strong enough to overcome anything, that made us strong enough to go into battle, and it was this love that made us believe without a doubt that he would come for us.

As Toushirou made ready to move Hiyori and Shoin, Shiba and I stood surrounded by at least thirty (30) mercenaries.

We accepted, that we only had 3 minutes before we would circum to exhaustion and pass out.

We called forth our first release Haburi Nara Kasi.

As the words left our mouth, the tip of our left sword touched the center of the right sword, and strong smooth stream of fire blasted from the end of the right sword striking the mercenaries as they attacked.

We glanced over and saw Toushirou, carefully carrying Hiyori down the cliff.

As our golden eyes shifted back to the battle in front of us, we spotted several mercenaries moving to attack Shoin, who as hovering with fear behind the boulder.

We moved quickly to protect Shoin and our shoulder was struck by a Katana, the cut was deep, causing us to scream with pain.

We turned and continued the fight, cutting down more men, protecting our lover and our friends.

Our mask started to slowly peel away, showing everyone we were tiring.

It had been 2.0 minutes

We glanced over again and saw Toushirou, as he climbed down the cave wall with Shoin.

Jaen screamed to his men, 'Keep attacking her …she is starting to weaken.'

We suddenly felt Toushirou's reisatu increase, we knew he loved us and would attempt to come to our assistance.

With ¾ of our mask as now gone we continued to battle, we again looked over at the cave wall and now saw that he was no longer there, he was in the cave.

It had been 2.7 minutes

As the last of our mask peeled away, we pointed Haburi Nara at the Cave opening screaming Haburi Nara kazangan, unleashing our second release.

The words left our mouth, and again the tip of our left sword touched the center of the right sword and a smooth stream of lava projected from the tip of our sword and hit the top of the cave opening hard, giving off a loud explosion.

Without our mask, Shiba had disappeared and I now fell from the air toward the ground and unconsciousness.

As I fell, I grinned with Satisfaction, knowing that not only had the rocks fell sealing the mouth of the cave opening, ensuring that Toushirou, Hiyori and Shoin were safe, but the cameras that I had placed in the Junrinan passageway had captured Jaen Kuchiki commanding the attack against me proving the proof that he was involved with the Shadow.

That was the last thing I remembered…Until Shiba and I awakened in the 4th division…

* * *

**_When I set eyes on you_**

Shiba and I held on tightly to each other, fighting to keep from dying.

Some call it a near death experience, I don't really know if that is true or not, but it was during this time, we both discovered that even though our consciousness were different, we were one in the same.

Everything was shared, from knowing each other's thoughts, to sharing the feelings of pain and love.

We were one in the same.

The bottom line was she was me and I was her.

Together we made one person, and that person was Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba.

We had faint memories of being held hostage by Argon Kuchiki, faint memories of Ami and Boi being with us, faint memories of Toushirou coming for us and protecting us.

We heard him call our name, 'Karin' telling us he was there and not to worry, followed by a kiss.

It was his telling us that he was there that gave us the strength to continue to fight to stay alive.

Things started to come together after we were healed and in the recovery room.

We felt the tenderness of his hand as he stroked our hair.

He had just bent down and kissed our forehead, whispering softly, 'I hope the love we for each other strong enough to get us through this.'

Feeling his soft lips as he kissed our forehead and hearing his words of love brought us out of unconsciousness.

As he started turn from us, we raised our hand and took hold of his Haori.

We felt his reisatu rise with excitement.

We saw his grin appearing on his face as turned towards us.

Our golden eyes were full of love as he continued to turn towards us.

Seeing our mask Toushirou's body language changed, we stayed positive thinking it was only the shock of seeing us in our hollow form, so we never raise a hand against him.

We watched as his eyes turned to hate and his hand touched Hyôrinmaru.

We fought back the pain in our heart as we listened as he said, 'Return Karin to me NOW!'

We lay there staring at him, our eyes full of hurt and our voice was lost from the shock of his reaction towards us.

We swallowed hard then said, 'Toushirou ….I am Karin.'

With a wave of our hand, our mask vanished, and Shiba returned to our inner world hurt from rejection.

He reached for me, as I slowly started to sit up, but I pushed his hands aside saying, 'Don't…'

He looked at me saying, 'Karin … you need to rest.'

I sat on the side of the bed, my head hanging down looking at my feet, as they dangling just above the floor.

I felt Shiba's, no I felt our hurt from being rejected by Toushirou quickly turning into anger.

I quietly sat there staring down at my feet, as he said, 'Karin we need to talk about this…' again he reached for me and again I pushed his hands aside.

I finally looked at him.

The irises of my eyes were now gold while my pupil remained ebony, signifying that Shiba and I had merged.

Seeing this he pulled back in shock.

We stared at him trying to find the words to tell him our true feelings.

He stepped closer to us saying, 'Karin ...what type of transformation is this?'

We sighed then say, 'this transformation is my true self.'

Again he reached for us and again we pushed him aside, this time saying, 'a few hours ago, you held me in your arms and told me your love for me was strong enough to withstand anything.'

Hearing our words his eye grew large, as he said, 'Karin.'

We ignored him as we continued saying, 'We awaken to look upon the man, We love and not only does he reject us, his body language reveals his intent to slay us as he would any other hollow.'

He stood there full of emotion saying, 'Karin … please let me explain...'

We looked at him saying, 'There is nothing to explain… just leave.'

He pulled us into his arms saying, 'NO I will not leave, we will talk about this.'

Even though we knew we were still too weak to break from his embrace, we tried, while saying, 'Please …we don't want to hear any more lies...'

He grabbed our face and forced us to look at him saying, 'I do not lie… my love for you is strong enough.'

Our emotions triggered our full transformation.

We started to transform into our hollow and as we did, he turned away from us, once again making us feel rejected.

Once again we were hurt, as we said, 'Again you tell us, your love is strong enough but you can't even look at us…please … just go...'

He held onto us, turned and looked at us saying, 'I will not give up us.'

Our body started to tremble from all the emotions we had been fighting to hold in.

We turned our head from him, so he could not see the tears as they started to roll down our Vizards mask.

Keeping our head turned away from him, we once again tried to pull from him as we said 'Leave...'

He held onto us saying, 'I will not give up on us...'

Suddenly the door opened and Yuzu calmly walked in saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun, I think you should allow them to get some rest… your conversation would be best served at a later time.'

We could feel him reluctantly start to release his hold on us, and as he did he kissed the top of our Vizards mask then said, 'Get some rest'

Shiba, feeling tired and rejected returned to our inner world, therefore our mask disappeared from my face.

I now watched him as he walked to the door.

He reached the door, and turned to me saying, 'I have not lied to you … my feelings for you are true… if I must prove to you my love is strong enough to deal with you both … so be it!'

Yuzu now stood protectively next to me, watching as he walked out the door.

Once the door was completely shut, all the pinned up emotions I had been struggling to hide while he was there, started to pour out.

Yuzu held me, as both Shiba and I cried…

* * *

**_I need you to survive_**

I was released from the 4th Division and directed to stay in my apartments.

Ich-nii gave strict orders, I was not to experience any stress or be upset in anyway.

Therefore, because of the scene Yuzu witnessed between Toushirou and me, she told him, he was to stay away from me until I had rested and calm down.

I did not know how to react to her mandate.

I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to feel rejected again, to put it simple I was confused.

I was confused and my body was tired and in need of a much needed rest.

So instead of stressing out over seeing him or not seeing him, I slept.

Each day, my routine was the same.

I would get up for a few hours review some of the Clan documents, eat, take the medicines Unohana Taicho made for me, and then laid down and fall back to sleep.

My initial sleep would always started out restless, with nightmares of the battle in Junrinan, but as the nightmares would attack me I would hear a voice singing to me and a hand gently stroking my hair comforting me.

The song I can still hear it…

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive._**

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. Agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive._**

**_I'll pray for you….You pray for me….I love you….I need you to survive….I won't harm You ….With words from my mouth….I love You…I need you to survive_**

**_I'll pray for you….You pray for me….I love you….I need you to survive….I won't harm You ….With words from my mouth….I love You…I need you to survive_**

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. Agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive_**

the first and second time it had happened, when I awoke, I was well rested, but I would go to my laptop and check my cameras to see if anyone had entered into my bedroom or apartments, but there was nothing…

I was going to ask Yuzu about it, but, did not in fear that she would either think I was crazy or worse cause it to stop; therefore allowing the nightmares to continue.

So I allowed it to continue…This went on for three days.

In my heart Shiba and I both knew…we knew …we knew it was him…but we just could not prove it.

* * *

**_Remember after all… he is… just a Shinigami…_**

After three days of mandatory rest.

Ich-nii allowed me to have limited visitors, which now included close friends and the Shiba staff.

Hiyori had been healed and now sat in my apartments informing me of her intent to return to the human world, later that day.

More to the point, she was returning with Toushirou and Ich-nii, who were going to follow up on a lead that Kuchiki Jaen and Kasumioji Guenon, of whom I had recently been informed, had escaped capture and were presently in hiding in the human world.

I had requested and she agreed to escort both Ururu and a reluctant Jinta back to the human world so they would not miss out on the college testing prep classes.

Before she left, she briefly spoke on Toushirou's behalf; telling me how he saved not only her but me, telling me that he truly loved me.

I hid my smile, as I looked at her saying, 'I will observe him closely and see if he truly loves me as you say he does.'

As she walked out the door, she laughed saying, 'Kurosaki… you do things for a reason, but just this once… give him a chance to get to know the real you… without scaring him…remember after all… he is… just a Shinigami '

As I watched the door close behind her, I shook my head whispering, 'we have other more pressing issues to deal with….Toushirou… well… he had to wait his turn.'

* * *

**_Making Things Right… Kasumioji _**

On the same day that Ich-Nii and Toushirou escorted Hiyori, Ururu and Jinta to the Human world, I had sent a messenger to Shia Sama, expressing my personal condolences on the loss of her son, along with a plan to settle, the highly sensitive situation between the clans.

Within two hours, I had a response.

I smiled and called Sara into my apartments.

The following day, still keeping my face cover with a veil, I went the Kasumioji Shrine.

I was escorted by Sara, Hinamori, Boi, Ami and two of my elders.

I walked in the beautiful shrine and found the elders of the Kasumioji Clan in attendance softly chanting and Shia Kasumioji sitting next to the altar.

The altar was beautifully decorated, with a golden plaque inscribed with the words 'beloved Son...Ki' and on the wall above the plaque was a black silk draped around a picture of Ki Sama.

I signaled for Sara, Hinamori, Boi and the elders to stand back, as Ami and I approached the altar.

As we approached, the Kasumioji Elders bowed with respect.

Once in front of the altar, Ami and I bowed and said prayers.

After saying our prayers, I looked to Ami softly saying, 'go and stand with Boi, I must speak with Shia Sama.'

She looked at me as if to disobey, but before she could make a fuss, one of my elders had her by the hand escorting her to stand with Boi.

I then turned, walked over to Shia Sama and bowed while saying, 'Shia Sama, I am truly sorry for the loss of your son Ki Sama, and your husband Guenon Sama.'

Shia Sama looked at me saying, 'Akrina Sama, you are very kind, but it is I… who am sorry… I am sorry that you were almost killed by Son and Husband's dealings with the Shadow.'

I stepped up, pulled her into my arms and hugged her saying, 'regardless of the situation behind it, one was your son and the other was your beloved husband… the pain of loss and betrayal is still pain…and I am sorry for the pain you are feeling.'

I pulled back from her, changing the painful subject, saying, 'Shoin Sama, how is he faring?'

Shia Sama, tried to smile, saying, 'He is doing well, his leg is healed… he is now in self reflection.'

I then turned and signaled for Sara to approach.

She was beautifully dressed, as she stood bowing in front of Shia Sama saying, 'Kasumioji Sama, my name is Sara and I extend my sincerest condolences.'

Shia looked at her saying, 'Stand… child and let me look at you.'

Shia Sama smiled saying, 'Akrina Sama…she is beautiful… I do believe she will make a good wife for Shoin.'

I stood tall and watched as the Kasumioji elders each walked up to Sara, looking at her and nodding with approval.

I looked at Shia Sama and then to the Kasumioji Elders softly saying, 'as put in my message, she is a part of my clan and as such I will provide for her dowry…and if it is agreeable with you ….because this marriage is between the Shiba and Kasumioji Clans…the punishment levied against Shoin Sama, by the Shiba Clan, will be lifted therefore allowing their first born girl to be heir to the Kasumioji Clan.'

Shia Sama, grinned at me, shook my hand and softly said, 'Akrina Sama it is agreed… and given the two have already had their wedding night… they will marry today.'

I nodded while saying, 'My elders to will stay and assist with the marriage agreement between the clans, once the agreement is complete have them bring it to me for my stamp.'

Shia Sama looked to her elders and they all nodded, while the eldest said. 'It is agreed.'

I turned to Sara and hugged her saying, 'Be happy,' then turned and walked out of the Kasumioji Shrine and came face to face with Ami, who now stood with shocked eyes.

I ruffled her hair saying, 'It is time for Hinamori San to escort you and Boi back to the Manor.'

She stood defiantly looking at me, while Boi stepped forward saying, 'What do you mean …go back to the Manor…where are you going?'

I smirked at them both saying, 'I have a date.' then turned and shunpo away.

* * *

**_Putting a Stamp on it_**

It had been a long day.

I walked into the Manor, tired and hungry but satisfied that I had the opportunity to ensure things between the Kasumioji and Shiba Clans were once again stable.

The only thing left to do was to have the eldest elder, upon arrival, review and approve the documents for my stamp, which would take during our meeting in the Shiba Meeting room at 5:00 pm.

I looked up at the clock, to see if I had time to grab a small bite to eat but it was 5:10 pm, and I was late.

I rushed toward the Shiba Meeting room, thinking the meeting would not take long and I would eat later.

As I rushed toward the meeting room, I started softly singing the song that still haunted me…

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. Agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive._**

**_I'll pray for you….You pray for me….I love you….I need you to survive….I won't harm You ….With words from my mouth….I love You…I need you to survive_**

I was singing as I pushed both large doors to the Shiba meeting room open, expecting to be greeted by my elders, but was surprised to see, as I stood there, not only my elders sitting there staring at me, but Ich-nii, Ami, Yuzu, Rukia-nee and Toushirou.

My singing abruptly stopped, as I stood looking around the table at the faces looking at me.

My elders stood, looking over at Ich-nii and the others saying, 'Akrina Sama….they…'

I lifted my hand, signaling for them to sit saying, 'It is not a problem.'

Then I started to walk farther into the room, allowing the doors to shut behind me.

I glanced over to Ami and saw the mischief in her eyes, baiting me, but little did she know today I had my own surprises.

I then glanced over to Toushirou.

Even though I had not seen him since awakening in the 4th division days ago, I truly suspected it was his presence comforting me from the nightmares, and for that I was thankful, so I smiled.

I looked into his teal colored eyes and saw concern, for a moment, I thought he may have found out about my plans.

I shook off the thought, as he stood, and walked over to me, gently taking me by my arm and escorting me to the seat next to him, while whispering to me, 'You and I need to talk!'

I responded by quickly glancing over to him with any arched eye.

Once he was seated, Ich-nii slammed his hand on the table saying, 'Karin ….WHAT have you been up too?'

I looked to him, softly saying, 'what do you mean.'

He looked to Ami, then back to me saying, 'We were told you have been out of the Manor unescorted.'

I looked at Ami and then back to Ich-Nii saying, 'Oh really… well yes… I did leave the Manor… and no… I was not completely escorted.'

It was then a messenger entered into the room with a three packages and handed them to the eldest elder.

My attention quickly moved to the elder as he opened the first package and pulled out the documents and read over them.

Everyone watched closely as the elder and I, exchanged a glance of approval.

Toushirou turned toward me, as I watched with excitement as the elder began to open the next package, saying, 'Karin… the report was you were escorted to the Kasumioji Shrine, after which you shunpo to places unknown… here did you go?'

With my attention still directed toward the elder, I calmly said, 'I had a date.'

My attention never left the elder as he nodded with approval of the second set of documents, so I did not notice Toushirou pulling back from me, folding his arms across his chest with his eyes full of anger staring at me.

I continued to watch the elder, as he started to read the final set of documents, these documents were the most important of the three packages.

Now Ich-Nii, again slammed his hand against the table saying, 'A DATE …WITH WHO!'

I glanced over toward Ich-nii then turned my attention back to elder, saying, 'WHAT…'

Yuzu looked at Toushirou, then to me saying, 'Karin, you are not paying attention.'

I turned momentarily toward Yuzu, saying, 'Yuzu …What is it…that I am not paying attention too?' then return my attention to the elder.

Toushirou leaned toward me, his voice was cynical as he said, 'There are still two or more men out there looking to kill you and you are running off on your own because you had a DATE!'

I just turned and looked at him, with a puzzling look in my eyes saying, 'What?'

It was then the elder rose from his seat, started walking over toward me, with the third document in his hand saying, 'Excuse me Hitsugaya Taicho, but I must ask Akrina Sama a question.'

I turned and looked at him saying, 'Yes… Elder is there something wrong?'

He placed the document in front of me, and pointed to a line item saying, 'Are you sure about this?'

I now ignored everyone else in the room.

I looked down at the line item in the document, then leaned back in my seat, removed my veil and looked up at the elder, my eyes deadly serious as I said, 'YES … I am very serious about that.'

He looked at me and bowed saying, 'as you wish, the preparations will be begin as soon as you stamp it.'

He now turned the page of the document to the last page for my stamp, as another elder placed the stamp with pad on the table in front of me.

With a look of satisfaction on my face, I glanced up at Ami then took the stamp in my hand and slammed it against the document.

The elder quickly removed the document replacing it with another, again I slammed stamp against the document.

The elder laid the last document on the table, and held his hand between the stamp and the document.

I looked up at him, and saw he was very concerned, as if he wanted to say something, I said to him, 'don't worry so much, it is just a precaution.'

He touched my shoulder, nodded and then removed his hand allowing me to stamp it.

Once I was completed with the stamping of the documents, I grinned as I looked to the elder saying, 'Bring him to me.'

As the elders walked out the room, I turned to Toushirou, Ich-Nii, Ami and Yuzu with satisfied look on my face saying, 'Now… what was it you're talking about?'

Yuzu leaned forward in her seat saying, 'You have that look on your face…What is that have you done!'

I smirked as I looked at them all saying, 'Nothing much… just ensuring the future of the Shiba Clan!'

* * *

**_I can't sit and hide forever_**

I looked to Toushirou, who still seemed to be bent out of shape about something, and smiled saying, 'Why do you look like that… what is wrong with you?'

He just rolled his eyes saying, 'We will talk about it later!'

I now turned toward Ich-nii saying, 'While we wait, please tell me… did you find anything out about Jaen Sama and Guenon Sama?'

Ich-Nii looked to Toushirou, then to me saying, 'There were signs that they were in KaraKuraTown, but Urahara noticed a gate appear recently so it looks like they are no longer there.'

I looked at him saying, 'Can Uncle Kisuke tell us were the gate may have taken them?'

Ich-Nii looked at me saying, 'He is working on it, but he will not know anything for awhile.'

I then looked at him saying, 'but the fact remains they are no longer in the human world, and if they return Uncle Kisuke would know immediately the location of the gate?'

Ich-Nii and Toushirou both looked at me; they knew exactly where I was going with my questions.

Toushirou put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him saying, 'NO… it is not safe for you to return to the Human world… Guenon Kasumioji and Jaen Kuchiki are still loose and are planning to kill you!'

I looked over to Yuzu, then to him saying, 'Toushirou …We must return in time for placement testing and graduation.'

Ich-nii looked at me saying, 'KARIN…. Did not hear what was said?'

I looked at him saying, 'Yes, I heard...but'

He looked at me saying, 'As your Guardian, I am telling you ….You will remain here until it is safe to return!'

I look to my Ni Sama, saying, 'Ich-nii, I still have responsibilities in the human world … I can't sit here and hide forever…'

I got up, walked over to him and stood in front of him saying, 'Ich-nii … Please … Yuzu and I both must return, we have testing and high school graduation ceremonies…. you already said Uncle Kisuke would know if the gate opens…plus I have also put in place precautions ensuring we will be safe and no one will get hurt.'

He looked at me saying, 'What precaution have you put in place?'

I looked to Yuzu saying, 'Yuzu will return and stay with Uncle Kisuke, that way she can finish the plans for her wedding.'

Toushirou leaned forward on the table saying, 'What about you… Karin …what are you going to do?'

I turned, looked him in the eyes and said, 'I am to return to the Vizards and finish my training with Shinji Sama…He has already established himself in the school as a teacher, so Yuzu and I will be protected to the point of overkill.'

I could see, from his body language he did not like the idea of me returning to the Vizards, but I could also see in his eyes, he knew this was something I had to do.

He looked at me saying, 'I would feel better if I or Kurosaki Taicho went with you.'

I looked at him and then to Ich-Nii, softly saying, 'please don't take this the wrong way, but I need you and Ich-nii here looking for Jaen Sama and Guenon Sama…'

I looked into both Ich-Nii and Toushirou eyes, almost pleading for them to agree with my plan.

I watched as they look at each other and then sigh.

Ich-nii looked to Yuzu then me said, 'we will both escort you and Yuzu to the Human world and after graduation ceremonies we will bring you and Yuzu back…and you will stay here until the Shadow has been captured is that understood.'

Yuzu and I both ran and hugged Ich-nii saying, 'No problem…'

Ami Stood up and said, 'I, too will go with Ne Sana.'

I turned toward my little prankster, and with a wicked grin on my face, and mischief in my voice said, 'OH no you don't….I have other plans for you!'

Rukia-Nee, hearing the tone in my voice said, 'Karin…What else do you have planned...'

It was then the door opened and the elders returned with my guest.

* * *

**_The Kasumioji Arrangements_**

I smiled proudly as I looked around the table, at their unsuspecting faces saying, 'as you have witnessed firsthand…I have stamped documents which represent changes in the Shiba Clan.'

I looked to our guest, who had been staring at me with puppy dog eyes and said, 'Boi Please take your seat next to Ami Sama.'

Boi bowed and said, 'Hai Raven….oh... I mean Akrina Sama...'

I chuckled softly saying, 'that is fine, but you can only call me Raven, either privately or around family.'

He smiled brightly then turned and started to walk toward the empty seat.

I noticed as he walked towards his seat next to Ami, an uneasy exchange between him and Toushirou, it was then Toushirou moved closer to me as if showing him that I was his.

I also noticed how Ami eyes watched Boi, as he sat with her, she was comfortable with him.

I grinned to myself thinking, yes, I did the right thing.

Once everyone was seated I spoke saying, 'Today, as you are aware I went to the Kasumioji Shrine to meet with Shia Sama…'

They all listened closely, as I said, 'My intention was twofold… first to extend my condolences to her, for the suffering she is experiencing...second and most importantly to ensure the relationship between the clans would not be further degraded by the events that have taken place.'

Rukia-Nee looked at me and nodded with approval.

Seeing her reaction made me more confident, as I continued saying, 'I expressed to her, the only way to truly calm things between us, was to have a wedding between our Clans.'

I felt Ich-nii, Toushirou and Boi become a little unnerved, until I said, 'not to worry … the marriage will not be with me or any of my immediate family members.'

I gave them a moment to calm themselves, and then I said, 'The marriage is between Shoin and Sara.'

Rukia-Nee and Yuzu both gasped as I continued by saying, 'As you are aware, Guenon Sama forced Sara to impersonate me in the human world, and Shoin had proven by the pictures that it was he that changed Sara status as a maiden… So hence the marriage is between Sara and Shoin.'

Ami looked at me then said, 'How is Shoin marrying your maid going to help the relationship between the Shiba and Kasumioji Clans?'

I grinned at her saying, 'Ami Sama, as always straight to the point… and that is what I love most about you.'

Ami grinned saying, 'So Ne Sana, what did you do to make Shia Sama accept Sara… she was your maid after all?'

I looked at the Elders and then to the others saying, 'I have given Sara, Orion's position as Shiba elder in the Junrinan territory, of course with over watch from the other elders…After they are married, she and Shoin will move into his home along with her parents'

Yuzu looked to me saying, 'what else did you do...'

I looked at her saying, 'along with a dowry and I lifted the punishment against Shoin, were as their first born girl with be heir to their Clan.'

Toushirou looked at me saying, 'Karin… that was a kind thing to do…'

Ich-Nii also looked to me saying, 'Yes…Karin, I am very proud of you…'

Boi looked at me then said, 'Akrina Sama, but why did you send for me?'

Everyone now looked at me as I started to smile….

* * *

**_The Academy_**

I looked around saying, 'as you are aware after I left the Kasumioji Shrine, I had a date.'

Hearing I had a date Toushirou again, looked at me with angry eyes, I glanced over to him and rolled my eyes then said 'I have had a long talk with Sotaicho regarding changes to the Shiba Clan's attendance in the Shinigami Academy.'

Toushirou looked at me saying, 'you already know … the Shiba clan has students who attend the academy what changes are you looking for?'

I looked at him and Ich-Nii saying, 'I want the Shiba Nobles to attend the academy.'

Rukia-Nee, looking confused said, 'Karin…usually the nobles families don't attend the academy… they train privately and then are selected into a division…why would you change that for the Shiba Clan.'

I looked at her saying, 'because of you Rukia-nee.'

Rukia-nee looked at me with confusion, then I said, 'I have observed that because you have been exposed to the academy… you can easily relate to both people with and without rank…and this is something that set you apart from all the other nobles… it makes you very special'

Rukia-nee looked at me with surprise saying, 'It really is not that special.'

I looked at her saying, 'It is special and today when I spoke with both Sotaicho and Byakuya Sama, they agreed that my plan would actually benefit both the academy and the Shiba Clan.'

Ich-nii then said, 'wait… you met with Byakuya too?'

I looked at him and said, 'yes but I am ahead of myself I will get to that in a moment.'

Rukia-Nee, Ich-nee, Yuzu, Ami and Toushirou, all sat looking at me with amazement.

I looked them saying, 'So you are probably wondering who will be starting the academy'

I looked over to Ami saying, 'Effectively immediately… Ami Sama, you will move into the academy dorms, and attend classes at the Shinigami Academy…'

Her face showed shock and disbelief as she said, 'But NE SANA…. I don't want too!'

I looked at her saying, 'I have already talked it over with dad and he agrees that the academy would be good place for a talented girl such as yourself.'

As she sat pouting, I then turned to Boi saying, 'Boi as Ami Sama's protector you too will attend the academy, but you must not interfere with her lessons.'

Boi looked at me with large eyes and excitement in his voice as he said, 'NO WAY…really Raven…. But my parents would never allow me to attend the academy… how did you convince them to change their mind?'

Everyone turned and now looked at me.

I bit my lower lip and looked to the elder, who now stood next to me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I then looked around the room saying, 'Well that was … was a long discussion, which I had to..'

Once again I hesitated, Ich-nii looked at me saying, 'Karin…what did you do'

I took a deep breath and exhaled, quickly saying, 'I have to betroth Ami to Boi, and their marriage will take place one day after her eighteenth birthday.'

Ami and Boi both screamed saying, 'YOU DID WHAT...I AM WHAT!'

Ami stood and ran over to me crying saying, 'Ne Sana how could you, do that.'

Boi stood and walked over to me saying, 'Raven …I can't marry her ….I am to marry you!'

Before I could reply, I heard "STOP! ... The betrothal was been made, and I, too, have approved it…"

We all turned to see my father standing in the doorway looking at us.

As he started to enter into the room, he went on to say, 'Akrina tell them, about the clause you added to the agreement.'

I looked to my father, surprised that he would show up, as I then said, 'The betrothal can be broken, if both Ami Sama and Boi agree two days prior to her eighteenth birthday, that they both wish to marry another… They both must present their alternative choices of a partner, together to the elders and me for approval… I turned and looked at them both with serious eye saying, 'but until then you both are betrothal, so while you are attending the academy … it is expected that you will be civil towards each other!'

Ami and Boi both stormed back to their seats, as my father came to the table, sat down and with his famous grin looked around the table at us.

Ami and Boi were not the only ones upset, I could tell Ich-Nii and Yuzu were not happy about it and I knew I would have to hear about it later.

At this point, I was not concerned about Ich-Nii and Yuzu, I was concerned about my father, and his reaction to the last document I signed, I knew he would not like it.

Rukia-nee looked at me saying, 'Karin you mentioned you met with my Ni Sama, today?'

* * *

**_It is the responsible thing to do_**

I looked around the table, saying, 'Yes… today after meeting with Sotaicho… I had tea with Byakuya Sama.'

I looked to Rukia-nee saying, 'I must say the Kuchiki gardens are quite beautiful.'

Rukia-nee replied saying, 'Thank you.'

Toushirou turned toward me, his voice had a hint of jealously, as he said, 'So... what was so important that you left without an escort…was it to be alone with Kuchiki Taicho?'

I could only glare at him, thinking of all times for him to get jealous, now was not the time.

Ich-nii picking up on Toushirou's jealously, looked to me saying, 'Yes Karin, I am curious what did you and Byakuya speak about.'

Everyone looked to me, as I again took a deep breath and exhaled saying, 'I spoke with him about the heir to the Shiba Clan.'

Everyone's eyes became large as my father turned to me saying with an irritated tone, 'What reason would you have to discuss, your child bearing with that man!'

I looked to my father saying, 'I needed to discuss alternative means to an heir for the Shiba Clan.'

Toushirou looked at me, his eyes full of shock, almost screaming, saying, 'WHAT do you mean….ALTERNATIVE means to an heir for the Shiba Clan!'

Ich-nii jumped up saying, 'There is NO WAY in hell…. I…I…I would allow you and Byakuya to!'

Hearing Ich-nii's words, Toushirou looked at me, his eyes full of hurt saying, 'you can't be serious about this…I know you were upset with me but THIS!'

I looked to my father, who now stood next to the elder looking through the large stack of documents that I had just stamped, then to everyone saying, 'STOP! …You are assuming the wrong thing.'

I then looked over at Rukia-Nee and Yuzu, both looked like they had just heard something perverted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ami and Boi both chuckling over the scene that was playing out before them.

I stood up and was about to tell them everything, when my father held the document up in the air and with an angry tone saying, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, HOW DARE you make this arrangement!'

I now started to become angry, as I looked at him saying, 'I have done the responsible thing, even the elders have agreed!'

Ich-Nii how stood up, his eyes full of confusion as he shouted, "WHAT HELL IS GOING ON!"

My dad looked to Ich-Nii and then to Toushirou saying, 'Your Sister …. your wife, has brokered a deal with Byakuya Sama…that if she does not bear a child, then Rukia and Ichigo's second child will be the heir to the Shiba Clan.'

The room suddenly became silent, as everyone's eyes fell upon me.

I stood with my hands laying flat on the table, looking around at them, breathing hard trying to control my temper.

With one large sigh I said, 'this is the responsible thing to do…. the shadow has tried to kill me five times now, if something were to happen to me, the clan must have a heir.'

I glared momentarily at Toushirou and then looked to Ich-nii and Rukia-Nee saying, 'Today's meeting with Byakuya Sama was to discuss your wedding arrangements … which is the reason why we walked through the gardens…and as with the every wedding discussion… the topic then turned to children.'

I sat down in my seat, glanced over to Rukia-nee, then continued saying, 'Byakuya Sama, pointed out that since he had not provided the Kuchiki Clan with an heir, it would be expected that Rukia-Nee's first born would be heir to the Kuchiki Clan.'

Ich-nii looked at me, with anger in his voice saying, 'you did not agree to that… did YOU!'

I looked at him saying, 'Don't get angry with me…Ich-nii, you must understand, you are marrying the Kuchiki Princess and it is her duty, since her Ni Sama has not remarried, to provide an heir for her clan… therefore there was nothing for me to agree or disagree with… it just is.'

Suddenly my body started to feel tired from the day's activities, so I started to rub my temples as I said, 'as we spoke I began thinking about myself'

I quickly glanced over to Toushirou, and then looked at the others, as I continued saying, 'with all that I had been going through…I started to question, if I would have children and if I did not… what would happen to my clan… the one thing… I cannot allow is for the Shiba Clan to be without an heir.'

I sighed then said, 'I knew Byakuya Sama was aware of everything surrounding the Shadow, so I proposed and he accepted…. that in the event that something were to happen to me or if I do not have a child, that Rukia-Nee and Ich-nii's second child would become the heir to the Shiba Clan.'

I looked to Yuzu saying, 'If it happens that Ich-Nii and Rukia-Nee only have one child, then Yuzu's child will be heir'

I looked around the room and then said, 'just so we are clear… the only reason why I have put Ich-nii's second child before Yuzu's children, is because of Yuzu's desire to remain in the Human world with Jinta Kun.'

I stood up.

I was tired and it showed.

I looked to my father, who just sat there looking at me, saying, 'Dad … I know I have responsibilities… but this is the responsible thing to do!'

Ich-nii stood up, walked over, hugged me and kissed my forehead saying, 'Karin…you are right… it is the responsible thing to do…. but just know nothing will happen to you, we are here to protect you.'

I looked up at my Ni Sama saying, 'it has been a long day Ich-nii and I am tired.'

I suddenly felt Toushirou's arm go around my waist, and him leading me away, while saying, 'Come I will take you back to your apartments…so you can rest.'

* * *

**_What the hell is going on with those two..._**

Isshin, watched as Toushirou lead his daughter out of the Shiba meeting room, once the door closed, he looked to Yuzu and Ichigo saying, 'What the hell is going on with those two?'

Ichigo replies saying, 'I am not sure but, Toushirou and I talked while in the human world, and it seems Karin is upset with him.'

Now Ichigo and Isshin looked to Yuzu, who said nothing.

Ichigo walks over to his sister and stood in front of her saying, 'You know what happen…so TALK!'

Yuzu swallowed hard then looked at her father and brother saying, 'his first meeting with Shiba did not go so well…'

Ichigo looked at Yuzu hard saying, 'What do you mean!'

Yuzu looked at him saying, 'In Karin fashion she did not tell him she was a Vizard, she showed him…and he was not prepared.'

Isshin looked at his daughter, he voice full of sentiment as he said, 'His is a Taicho of the Gotei 13, he has been trained to destroy hollows on sight'

Isshin breathed deeply preparing himself for the answer to the question he is about to ask.

He now looked to Yuzu saying, 'he did not hurt her… did he?'

Ichigo's eyes started to turn golden signifying Ichigo's hollow was listening closely to Yuzu's words as she said, 'No he did not hurt her physically, but he was not prepared, he was frighten by her, and demanded that Shiba return Karin to him.'

Boi spoke up saying, 'Yuzu Sama, I don't understand why Raven would be upset… Hitsugaya Taicho just wanted her returned?'

Yuzu looked at Rukia, Ichigo, Ami, Boi, Isshin and the elders saying, 'Karin and Shiba are different than any other Vizard, I have met to date… they embraced each other, to the point that together they are Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, and to reject one is to reject her… so she took his reaction as rejection.'

Yuzu sighs then says, 'For his part Hitsugaya Kun has pleaded with her, saying his love for her is strong enough to accept her … both Karin and Shiba.'

Ichigo looked up towards the ceiling, sighs and then runs his fingers through his hair saying, 'She and I talked about this... She always has been afraid that he would reject her if she was a Vizard'

Yuzu looked to Ichigo saying, 'What did you tell her.'

Ichigo looked to Yuzu saying, 'I told her … she needed to have faith in him and in herself.'

Yuzu looked to Ichigo saying, 'Yes… if things were different and she had not been through all that has happen, this would not be a problem, but as we had heard with her alternative plans for ensuring an heir for the Clan...Her faith in herself and him is shaken and full uncertainty.'

Isshin looks to Yuzu saying, 'She is your twin, and given your abilities you know her heart...what do you suggest we do?'

Yuzu, stood looked to her father, calmly said, 'Release them from the betrothal,' and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Safe and Warm_**

Toushirou escorted me back to my apartments, surprising I was exhausted, so I welcomed the silence we shared as we walked.

Once I entered into my apartment, without a word to him, I walked directly into my bath and showered.

After showering, I put on a lilac yukata and walked back into my living area and found him standing on the balcony looking out at the horizon.

I walked up behind him softly saying, 'I am surprised you are still here.'

He turned and looked at me.

His eyes were soft and loving as he said, 'I told you … we needed to talk.'

I looked at him, with pleading eyes saying, 'please …I don't want to argue.'

He looked at me, smirked, walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa saying, 'I am not going to argue with you, now come and sit with me.'

I looked at him, then walked in and sat beside him on the sofa, then my stomach made a noise, I realized I had not eaten in hours.

I heard a knock at the door.

He grinned, got up, walked to the door, opened it and directed my staff to put the tray of food on the table, all awhile I sat looking at him perplexed.

He looked at me saying, 'come on, before it gets cold.'

It smelled delicious.

I slowly got up, walked over to the table and found he had order from the kitchen soba noodles and vegetables.

I sat at the table looking up at him, wondering what he was up too, all thoughts left my mind when I heard him say, 'Stop trying to figure me out and eat.'

As I ate, he returned to the balcony and watched the sun as it started to set.

Once I finished eating, I felt better and joined him on the balcony.

I stood in front of him and asked, 'Why are you being so nice to me?'

He looked at me.

His eyes reflected a little hurt as he said, 'you are the woman I love and the woman I am to marry.'

I replied saying, 'Love… well that remains to be seen and as for marriage well…I am the woman you are being forced to marry.'

He looked at me, then gently pulled me into his arms, turned me toward the setting of sun, held me close and whispered into my ear, 'For this moment … all I want you to do is… relax.'

I could not say a word, because at that moment, my breath was taken away by the beautiful hues of orange and red on the horizon.

After the sunset, we walked back in to my apartment and sat on the sofa.

He held me close, and told me he was proud of the way I had handle the Shiba Clan business.

He then attempted to apologize for getting jealous over Byakuya Sama, I giggled.

The more he attempted, the more I giggled.

Until finally, he looked at me hard, then pulled me to him and kissed me.

His kiss was passionate, he had me melting into his arms and he knew it.

As he pulled me from his kiss, he grinned saying, 'Now no more giggling…I really want to tell you some things.'

I laid my head on his shoulder saying, 'Ok...Ok I will stop giggling.'

We went to speak about many things, such as my training, and what he expected from me while Jaen and Guenon were still on the loose.

I started to tire and laid farther into his arms.

He relaxed me, by rubbing his fingers through my hair.

The more he rubbed my head, the more I snuggled up to him and felt myself falling asleep in his arms.

Before I fell completely, I looked up to him softly saying, 'Snowball'

He grinned at me saying, 'what is it fireball'

I looked at him, my eyes were fighting to stay open as I said, 'There is something I really want you to do and it would mean everything to me.'

He continued to stroke my head and now my neck as he whispered saying, 'what is it that you would like me to do...fireball?'

I was half sleep as I looked to him saying, 'When I stand giving my speech during graduation ceremonies'

My eyes started to close as I said, 'I want to look out in the audience and see you sitting with my family supporting me...'

I felt him hold me close to his chest and kiss my forehead whispering into my ear saying, 'Anything for you Fireball.'

I whispered saying, 'Really … you will be there.'

He kissed my cheeks saying, 'Yes Fireball…I promise I will be there.'

I fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time since moving into my apartments, I felt safe and warm.

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, rejuvenated and ready to return to the human world.

Thinking about the promise he made to be there at my graduation.

* * *

**_IF you be good you can come_**

As I walked out into my living area of my apartments, I found Ami waiting for me.

She now wore her Academy Uniform, and she looked so adorable.

She stood there looking at me, her eyes swelling up trying not to cry.

I looked at her saying, 'what is it little one…don't tell me you are going to miss me… yesterday you were furious with me.'

She looked at me saying, 'I am still mad, but you are my Ne Sana and I know you love me and only do things for my own good.'

I bent down and pulled her into my arms saying, 'At the academy you will learn things, that I and Dad do not have time to teach you… the basics of Kido, swordplay and you will learn your how, when the time comes to train with your Zanputkou… and more importantly I will feel better knowing you are somewhere safe, while those two mad men are running around loose.'

She looked at me, her eyes full of sadness as she said, 'Will I be able to attend your graduation in the Human World?'

I looked at her saying, 'Only if I don't receive any bad reports of your behavior from the academy…so if you be good… you can accompany Ich-Nii, Rukia-Nee and Toushirou when they come.'

Hearing Toushirou's name, her eyes lit up, as she said, 'So Ne Sana, are you and Taicho, still getting married?'

I could not help but smile, as I ruffled her hair saying, 'let us just, see if we can get through graduation...'

I picked up my small satchel, playfully grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her out the door while saying, 'Come on …they are waiting ...'

* * *

**_Did you sleep well?_**

As Ami and I walked out my apartment, we met up with Yuzu, who had just walked up to the door of my apartments.

She looked at me, with a smirk saying, 'Karin…did you sleep well'

I stopped in my tracks and gasped saying, 'Yuzu… you promised not to misuse your abilities!'

She laughed, and then said, 'Karin… I did not misuse my abilities…I just asked if you slept well.'

She, playfully grabbed my arm and leaned into me, saying with a teasing tone, 'Now that you have reacted in this manner….I am curious … could be it that you and Hitsugaya Kun have at last made up.'

Ami looked up at us both, with her eyes wide open saying, 'Ne-Sana…did something happen last night… SO you and Taicho are dating again...'

I rolled my eyes at them both and walked away saying, 'No… we are not dating… we are working on being friends'

* * *

**_Welcome home_**

After giving last minute instructions to the Shiba Manor staff, Yuzu and I walked to the Shiba senkaimon gate, where we met Ich-nii and Toushirou and entered into the gate.

They were very protective as we walked through gate.

I would occasional glance at him and smile, but his attention, as was Ich-nii's was on getting Yuzu and I safely through gate.

I decided once we were out of the gate, I will have time to speak to him about your relationship.

The gate opened up in Uncle Kisuke's training room.

As we stepped out, we found, not only Uncle Kisuke, Ururu, Jinta, and Yoruichi Sama waiting for us, but the Vizards.

I noticed Toushirou's body language quickly became tense, as Shinji walked up to me and possessively took me by the shoulders pulling me within the protective circle of the vizards while saying, 'Welcome Home Karin Chan…we have missed you.'

I was so happy to see them and it show on my face as I hugged and greeted everyone.

I walked over to Yoruichi Sama, and bowed saying, 'Yoruichi Sensei, I am so glad to see you.'

She grinned and hugged me saying, 'Akrina Sama, I have heard you have made great changes to the Shiba Clan…I am very proud of you.'

I replied saying, 'thank you Sensei your words mean the world to me.'

I started to walk back over to Toushirou when Shinji Sensei stepped up to me saying, 'Karin Chan, would you mind giving me a moment to speak with Hitsugaya Taicho and your Ni Sama alone.'

I looked to Ich-nii, then Toushirou who both nodded, then said, 'Of course Shinji Sensei…'

I turned and walked, with the others out of the training room giving them the privacy they requested.

That was the last time I laid eyes on him, because when I returned he and Ich-nii had gone back through the gate.

When I questioned Shinji on why they had gone without saying, goodbye, he replied saying, 'Karin Chan, come… it is time to go home'

* * *

**_Back to school...back to training_**

It did not take long for me to get back into the groove of school.

The classes were boring but just being with my soccer team and Kimiko again, was worth dealing with the boredom.

Shinji Sensei taught my history class, the Edo Period; surprisingly he turned out to be an excellent sensei.

Each day after class, Hiyori would escort me and we would go and visit with Yuzu and Uncle Kisuke were I would conduct any Shiba Clan business or just hang out with Ururu and Yuzu.

After which Hiyori and I would return home where Shinji Sensei and I would meet in the training room, and we would train.

Shiba and I, trained hard, trying to extend our Vizard form passed 3 minutes.

A few days after being there, I found myself moping around the warehouse feeling sad that my Ni Sama and Toushirou had left without saying good bye, it must have been written all over my face because Hiyori pulled me aside and asked what was wrong.

I tried to hide my feelings, but she knew me too well, she then pulled me into the training room with the others and we proceeded to talk.

* * *

**_The ultimatum_**

I stood on the training grounds looking at the Vizards, as Hiyori stood looking to Shinji Sensei saying. 'Tell her…tell why they left without saying good bye.'

Everyone looked to Shinji Sensei, who stepped forward and looked at me saying, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, let me ask you… how do you feel about, us, the Vizards?'

I looked to him and the others confused, then said, 'it was through you that Shiba and I learned how to live together…it was through you I am able to live… You are my family,'

I turned to him and the others nervously saying, 'What is it …what is going on...Have I done something wrong?'

Lisa walked over to me and embraced me saying, 'No Karin Chan you have done nothing wrong.'

I looked to Shinji, who then said, 'No Karin Chan… it is not you who has something wrong.'

His body language change as he stood in front of me saying, 'you are one of us, you are a part of our family, when you are attacked we are attacked.'

I stood back watching them, as they looked at me with intense eyes as Shinji Sensei spoke, 'Your Ni Sama and Hitsugaya Taicho returned through the gate to deliver a message.'

I looked to him in shock as I said, 'they what...I don't understand'

Shinji stood tall as did the others as he said, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, as you have pointed out …you are one of us'

I nodded, then he went on to say, 'The message we sent stated … to allow Guenon Kasumioji and Jaen Kuchiki to escape capturing after almost killing Hiyori and you was irresponsible and would not be tolerated…They, the Gotei 13, must find a way to correct the situation…because if they don't we will return and deal with it ourselves.'

I stood sharing at them, in shock and then I shook my head saying, 'No …. You can't…. I cannot see any of you hurt, over this.'

Hachi looked to me saying, 'Akrina … we are family, we protect family …The ultimatum has been sent, there is nothing more to say, now come we will now practice your Kido.'

Later that night, for the first time since coming here, I spoke with my Ni Sama, he too told me not to be concerned.

I replied saying, 'Ich-nii, I will not allow anyone to be hurt… possibly killed over this.'

He replied saying, 'I am your guardian, let me handle it, for now please concentrate on your training, testing and graduation.'

I looked at my cell phone, saying, 'Hai …Ich-nii' then disconnected, and went to bed.

* * *

**_She is more protected now than before_**

In the caves of the outlands, Guenon and Jaen have regrouped.

A single mercenary has just walked in with a report.

'Jaen Sama, I have a report on the whereabouts of Akrina Sama.'

Jaen and Guenon quickly turn around, Guenon shouts, 'Where is that Witch!'

The mercenary turns and says, 'She and her sister have returned to the human world.'

Guenon has a look of excitement as he turns to Jaen saying, 'She is no longer around the Gotei 13, we can take our revenge!'

Jaen looks to the man and raises his hand saying, 'You fool she is more powerful in the human world, Her sister is to marry the ward of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Sama, both ex Taichos of the Gotei 13 and very powerful. Akrina Sama is a Vizard and student to Shinji, who is the leader of the Vizards. The Vizards are comprised of 4 ex-Gotei 13 Tachios and 4 vice captains, they are more powerful the current Gotei 13 Taichos and vice captains.'

Jaen has a pissed look in his eye as he says, 'She is more protected now than before, so we must wait until she returns to the Shiba Manor to attack.'

Guenon looks to Jaen saying, 'Do really believe she will return to Seireitei.'

Jaen looks at Guenon with a smirk saying, 'She is the Shiba Clan Leader. She has responsibilities to her clan… she must return…. And when she does we will take our revenge.'

Jaen looks around the cave at the men he has left and then walks out saying, 'We need powerful men for the final battle.'

* * *

**_A promise broken_**

Present time….

After two weeks of training, I now stood in my small bathroom, with the door opened, looking into a small mirror.

Hiyori screamed in the background saying, ''Kurosaki…Kurosaki… Get down HERE! ...Come on you're going to be late!'

I nervously took a deep cleansing breath whispering, 'Please...Please don't let anything go wrong today.'

I glanced over and saw Shinji Sensei standing there looking at me.

I turned smiling saying, 'good morning Shinji Sensei'

I noticed that he had a look of concern in his eyes so I said, 'is there something wrong?'

He looked at me saying, 'Nothing is wrong…Karin Chan… I would like to ask you a question. '

I replied saying, 'Yes Shinji Sensei'

I watched as he steadied himself, and then said, 'Have you ever thought about marrying someone other than Hitsugaya Taicho?'

His question hit me hard, my eyes became large as I thought about it and then said, 'No one has asked me to marry them, and Hitsugaya Taicho is being forced to marry me…so I guess… I will have to say… No… I have never thought about marrying anyone other than Hitsugaya Taicho.'

I looked at him saying, 'Shinji Sensei… why do you ask?'

He looked at me, took my hand and kissed it saying, 'Karin…You are beautiful creature, and I will miss you when you leave…so maybe you should marry me.'

I stood there in shock, then reached over and kissed his cheek saying, 'Thank You for the compliment, I will miss you too …. But you are too old for me!'

Again I heard… 'KUROSAKI…. COME ON! …you are going to be late...'

I rolled my eyes, said, 'UGH some things never change' and ran downstairs….

One hour later…

I sat on the stage with my teachers and fellow students, my eyes looking around for him.

He said he would be there…no he promised he would be there.

I looked down into my graduating class and saw Ururu sitting preoccupied with her new handheld invention, I then glanced over and saw Yuzu talking with Jinta Kun.

I looked around and he still had not arrived.

I began to breathe deeply; trying not to get nervous, I kept telling myself he will be here… just must remain patient.

The music started playing and we stood and began to sing the high school song.

As I sang, I looked into the audience, I saw my Father, surrounded by empty seats, grinning proudly at me, and so I smiled.

As the principle stood and started make his speech, I looked down into the audience again, this time I saw that Shinji Sensei, Hiyori San, Ich-nii, Rukia-nee, Ami, Boi, Inoue San, Ishida Kun, Sado Kun, Yoruichi Sensei and Uncle Kisuke had all arrived and now sat with my father, each one looking up at me with pride in their eyes.

I sensed the other vizards, in spirit form standing around on the outer building watching from a far,

I looked over and saw a single empty seat.

It was my turn to speak.

I walked up to the podium, placed my hands on the sides, smiled and looked around at the smiling faces of my family and friends.

I glanced over at the empty seat and I started my speech….

_Today's high School ceremonies are not only an opportunity to celebrate the beginning of a new life, but also an opportunity to reflect on our first times._

_So I will now ask my fellow graduating candidates to take his journey of reflection with me._

_Reflect on the first time we stepped into high school and feeling the anxiety of not knowing what to expect... _

_Reflect on the first time you met your best friend…_

_Reflect on the first time you passed a test…_

_Reflect on the first time you realized girls and boys were the opposite sex…_

The graduates started to laugh and clap loudly….. I looked over and still the seat was empty and I continued to speak.

_Reflect on the first time you felt that ping in your heart from seeing that person, that would become special to you_

_For me and the soccer team, reflect on the first time we stepped out on the High School soccer fields…_

The Soccer team started to cheer… I look over and still the seat was empty and I continue to speak.

_Ladies reflect on the first time you put on those high heels went to a high school dance…_

_Men reflect on the first time you saw her in those high heels standing there…and the feeling you had when you first set eyes on her._

_Reflect on the first time you received a note in your locker telling you that a certain boy or girl liked you, and trying for so long to figure out who it was…_

Again the graduates started to laugh and clap loudly…..

I looked over and still the seat was empty.

I took a deep breath and revealed the necklace that I had for so long hid under my shirt and held it in my hands as I said.

_Reflect on the first time someone told you, you no longer looked like a boy…_

_Reflect on the first time you fell in love, wondering if that person felt the same_

_Reflect on the first time that special person told you, he or she loved you, and that feeling of elation you felt when you shared your first kiss_

I heard Ururu, Kimiko, Yuzu and the Girls Screaming…

I looked over and still the seat was empty,

I looked around my fellow graduates and took a deep breath, released and revealed the necklace I wore saying…

_Yes… let us take a moment to reflect on all our first times_

_ But know this… as the sunsets on this part of our lives and these first times _

_The sun also rises on tomorrow with a whole lot of new first times to look forward too. _

_So let's go forward with just as much __enthusiasm__ as we did when first started our journey of reflection._

_And make this journey into our future first times as great as the last…_

_Thank you _

I walked back to my seat, even through everyone cheered, I was felt nothing but disappointment, because he was not there.

He was not there to hear my words to him telling him I loved him and looked forward to our future together.

Disappointment that once again, I felt everything he had said to me was a lie, and he really did not want to be with me.

Once again I was rejected.

I looked over and still the seat was empty, but now I sensed his reisatu.

He was close, probably watching from a building.

I was now pissed, because watching from a building did not count, he was to be here.

For the rest of the day I was usually quite, as I entertained my friends, and family, who wisely did not mention his name.

Later that evening, my father and Ni Sama insisted that we returned to the Shiba Manor, that night, for a reception to be held tomorrow afternoon with our clan….

* * *

**_Not everyone thinks I am beautiful_**

The next day…

The reception was to be held in the gardens of the Shiba Manor.

Upon seeing the invitee list, I was surprised to find that not only members of my clan were in attendance but also the Taichos, vice captain's of the Gotei 13 and the Leaders and Elders of all the noble houses.

I took a deep breath, and stood in the entry way of the gardens, looking around to see who was in attendance.

With my veil security covering the lower portion of my face, I stepped into the gardens and was immediately greeted by Matsumoto.

She was full of excitement, saying, 'Akrina Sama, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on finishing High School.'

I looked at her and smiled saying, 'Thank you Rangiku San.'

She then looked at me strangely as if she had a question to ask, I said to her, 'what is it… Rangiku San …is there something wrong.'

She blew hard then asked, 'Akrina Sama, why do you still wear the veil, Yuzu Sama does not wear it but you do.'

I looked to her and grinned and pointed to Yuzu who was standing with Jinta saying, 'Yuzu Sama is to be married tomorrow and she stands with her betroth.'

She looked confused until I said, 'When I am married and if my husband wishes it, I will no longer wear the veil.'

Matsumoto looked at me, her eyes were large with surprise as she said, 'I never heard of such a thing…You are beautiful, so why would you keep yourself hidden?'

I tried hard to hide the emotion in my voice as I said, 'Thank you Rangiku San for the compliment… but not everyone thinks I am beautiful.'

Before she could say another word, I quickly said, 'Excuse me Rangiku San, I must go and greet the Clan leaders of the Noble houses.' and walked farther into the reception and greeting my other guest.

* * *

**_An announcement that forever changed things_**

While I mingled with my guest, I overheard Matsumoto tell KuKaKu Sama, that Toushirou was unable to attend due to the amount of paperwork he had to complete.

Hearing this information, my feelings were mixed.

I was confused.

I wanted him here, but because he did not show up yesterday, I preferred not to see him.

I shook off my feelings and continued to entertain my guest.

I was talking to Byakuya Sama, when I overheard KuKaKu Sama say, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, this is an unexpected surprise…We had gotten word from Vice Captain Matsumoto that you had too much paper work to do, so you would not be attending today's festivities.'

Followed by Toushirou's voice saying, 'I finished earlier than expected and decided to come and extend my congratulations to Akrina Sama.'

I glanced over at him and our eyes met.

I quickly turned and continue speaking with Byakuya Sama.

I suddenly felt, I needed some space, so I concluded my conversation with Byakuya Sama and started to discreetly make my way toward the pond.

I overheard my father, who was now walking with Toushirou, cheerful saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am happy to see you could free yourself from the responsibilities of the 10th division.'

I ignored them, as I continued walking toward the pond, greeting my guest along the way.

Unfortunately, I did not move quickly enough because before I knew it, they both were standing in front of me.

At that moment, I was thankful that I wore a veil.

It hid the fact that while my eyes showed a smile, I was truly cursing them both.

My father embraced me saying, 'My little girl has grown up…'

I replied by rolling my eyes and playfully nudging my dad.

My father discreetly turned me toward Toushirou, I bowed my head slightly, giving him recognition while saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am honored that you could attend today's reception.'

He bowed before me saying, 'Akrina Sama I apologize, I truly wanted to attend yesterday's ceremony, but as you are aware there are still two fugitives at large and that has been taking up most of my time.'

Hearing those words, I stared at him while my mind screamed, 'YOU LAIR…you were there …I sensed you watching …you just refused to come and stand with me!'

He must have read my mind because he attempted to step closer to me as if he about to say something, but my dad interceded by patting him on the back and pulling him from me while saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho….I am especially glad you are here … please join, the others so you can hear the exciting news!'

I had no idea what my dad was up to, so I had to stand there, watch him, and try to mentally prepare myself.

My dad stepped up saying, 'everyone …everyone … I have an announcement….'

He now had everyone's attention.

He looked over Ich-Nii, Yuzu and to me and then boastfully said, 'Everyone…. We are celebrating not only the graduation of my two beautiful daughters…but the impending marriage of my children…'

I stood there quietly looking up at my dad as he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me saying, 'As you are aware by the laws of the Shiba Clan, when the Shiba clan leader reaches his or her 18th birthday, they are required to be married.'

He then stepped up and stood tall saying, 'After discussing with my long time friend Sotaicho, about the method in which the betrothal between the 10th Division Taicho and my daughter Akrina was done, we both have decided to break the marriage agreed between them; therefore Hitsugaya Taicho not only will be free to choose another as his wife, but he will also keep his position as Taicho.'

I looked into Toushirou's eyes and saw a look of shock.

My father smiled as he then said, 'As for my daughter Akrina, another has come forth with a petition for her hand in marriage.'

With no emotion in my eyes I stared at my dad, as he continued saying, 'so we are celebrating… because tomorrow on her 18th birthday… My beautiful daughter Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba will be married and soon after she will do her duty as Clan Leader and provide an heir!'

I was not prepared for what I heard and it showed.

Within minutes, I was surrounded by people congratulating me and my siblings on our weddings.

I stood there smiling, avoiding questions about the man I was to marry.

Avoiding questions I could not answer, because up until now no one had asked me to marry them, so I had no idea who it was I would be marrying.

* * *

**_Sayonara Shorty_**

After the reception, I returned to my apartments and sat in the dark refusing to take any visitors.

I needed to be alone.

I knew and accepted the responsibilities as the Shiba Clan Leader, and this marriage was a part of that responsibility.

After staring at myself in the mirror, for what seemed like hours; I sighed saying, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, this is your duty, you must do it… you must marry this stranger.'

My eyes fell to my neckline.

I touch the necklace he had given me, and then pressed a button, summoning my messenger.

I fought back the tears, as I reached my hands around my neck and removed the necklace he had given me.

I wrapped it in silk, and placed it in an envelope with a note.

I kissed the envelope, opened the door and gave it to the messenger.

I closed the door, and lean against it, whispering, 'Sayonara Shorty'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music: **_Kirk Franklin…. "I need you to survive"_**

Next Chapter 45…His Side…. My Woman

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Happy Birthday to me! ... January 21st, just got back from Vegas had a blast!

LR


	45. His Side…My Woman

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 45: His Side….My Woman

* * *

**_Reasoning _**

I sat at my desk in my office, breathing deeply trying to control the anger that had been building up inside of me since the reception at the Shiba Manor.

My mind was racing trying to figure out why …why Sotachio and Kurosaki Sama would annul our betrothal, trying to put reason behind something that did not make sense.

I close my eyes and think back to two weeks ago… two weeks ago she woke up and I did something foolish.

* * *

**_Something Foolish_**

I did not expect it when it happened, so when she turned and looked at me through her hollow mask, I touched Hyourinmaru and shouted, 'Return Karin to me NOW!'

She lay there staring at me, I was about to step to up to her and shake her until she said, 'Toushirou ….I am Karin.'

With a wave of her hand, her hollow mask vanished.

I was relieved to see that she had returned.

As she slowly started to sit up, I immediately stepped up to her and was about to pull her into my arms, until she pushed my hands aside saying, 'Don't…'

I looked at her saying, 'Karin … you need to rest.'

She now sat on the side of the bed, her head hanging down looking at her feet, as they dangling just above the floor.

I said, 'Karin we need to talk about this…' again I reached for her and again she pushed my hands aside.

When she finally looked at me, the irises of her eyes were gold while her pupils remained ebony.

Seeing this I pulled away from her confused, I had seen Kurosaki Taicho's transformation many times but I had never seen this.

She stared at me, as I started to step closer to her saying, 'Karin ...what type of transformation is this?'

She sighed then said, 'this transformation is my true self.'

Even though I was confused, more than anything I wanted to hold her in my arms.

I reached out to her and again she pushed me aside, this time saying, 'a few hours ago, you held me in your arms and told me your love for me was strong enough to withstand anything.'

Hearing her words, my heart stopped as my eyes grew large, fearing what was about to happened I stepped closer to her saying, 'Karin.'

She ignored me as she continued saying, 'We awaken to look upon the man we love and not only does he reject us, his body language reveals his intent to slay us as he would any other hollow.'

Because what she said was true, I stood there full of emotion, saying, 'Karin … please let me explain...'

She looked at me saying, 'There is nothing to explain… just leave.'

Fearing I was about to lose everything, I pulled her into my arms saying, 'NO I will not leave, we will talk about this.'

She tried to break from my embrace, while saying, 'Please …we don't want to hear any more lies...'

I gently grabbed her face and forced her to look at me saying, 'I do not lie… my love for you is strong enough.'

Suddenly her hollow transformation started to activate, seeing this I became frighten.

I still held unto to her tightly, but I again turned my head away from her.

She then spoke up saying, 'Again you tell us, your love is strong enough but you can't even look at us…please … just go...'

I could not lose what I had treasured most in life, so I held onto her.

I turned her body and made her face me saying, 'I will not give up us.'

Her body started to tremble and then she turned her head from me, trying to hide the tears as they started to roll down her Vizards mask.

Once again she tried to pull from me as she said 'Leave...'

Seeing her tears, I held onto her saying, 'I will not give up on us...'

Suddenly the door opened and Yuzu San calmly walked in saying, 'Hitsugaya Kun, I think you should allow them to get some rest… your conversation would be best served at a later time.'

After waiting so long for her, I did not want to let her go, but I was not going to argue with Yuzu San.

I reluctantly and slowly started to release my hold on her, and as I did I kissed the top of her Vizards mask saying 'Get some rest'

I started to walk toward the door.

When I reached the door, I turned and looked at her as she sat there in Yuzu San's arms, saying, 'I have not lied to you … my feelings for you are true… if I must prove to you my love is strong enough to deal with you both … so be it!' then walked out the door.

Once the door was completely shut, I leaned against it and listened with a broken heart as she cried.

* * *

**_Yuzu's mandate _**

The next day Karin was released from the 4th Division and directed to stay in her apartments.

Kurosaki Taicho had given strict orders that she was not to experience any stress or be upset in anyway.

I was about to walk out of my division offices and head to the 5th Division offices to see Kurosaki Taicho, to discuss seeing Karin, when Yuzu San walked into my office.

I looked to her saying, 'Yuzu San please come in and have a seat….. How is Karin doing today?'

I noticed the expression on her face as she sat in the chair, in front of my desk, it was the same expression Karin had when she meant business.

With a sweet voice, she replied saying, 'She is still weak from her ordeal… Unohana Taicho has order that she rest for three days.'

I looked at her saying, 'How, if she is not staying in the 4th Division, are you going to make sure Karin follows Unohana Taicho's orders?'

She smirked saying, 'We have worked out an agreement with my sister, she was allowed to return to the manor on one condition and that was she can read over Clan business papers for a short period, eat, take her medicine then sleep.'

I too smirked, as I looked at her saying, 'Humm…that should do it'

I then looked at her seriously saying, 'I assume you would like to talk about, what you walked in on yesterday?'

She eyes were serious as she said, 'Hitsugaya Kun, given my special abilities of linking with my sister, I knew when I first felt her become upset, what happened.'

I looked at her with surprise, because I had forgotten that she did have that ability to see through Karin's eyes and hear everything.

I took a deep breath then said, 'Yuzu San, what would you suggest I do to get both of them to trust me?'

She looked at me saying, 'Give her time to finish healing from her wounds and time to clear her head from the confusion that is there… which is the reason why I am here.'

I had a questioning look on my face as I looked at her, she then said, 'Hitsugaya Kun, given your presence right now upsets my sister… I am asking that you stay always from her.'

I just looked her, from her expression I could tell she meant every word she had said.

I swallowed hard then said, 'For how long.'

She looked at me saying, 'for as long as it takes for her to rest and calm down.'

I looked at her, saying, 'she believes I don't love her… with me staying away from her … this will only add fuel to that false belief.'

She stood, looked at me and with a smile on her face said, 'Hitsugaya Kun, the bottom line is this … the most important thing is to keep my sister calm so she can heal… you have the power to either upset her or calm her ….if you can ensure she will not be upset and will remain calm in your presence so be it… if you cannot ensure this… you will stay away from her until you do.'

She turned and walked out the door.

* * *

**_Our little Secret_**

I sat in my office for hours thinking about Yuzu San's mandate.

"_You have the power to either upset her or calm her ….if you can ensure she will not be upset and will remain calm in your presence so be it… if you cannot ensure this you will stay away from her until you do"_

Given Karin's feelings right now, there was no way in hell to ensure she would not get upset by the sight of me.

But I had a strong need to be there with her, this need was so strong I just could not shake it off.

Suddenly I felt her reisatu peak, it was full of fear.

I quickly locked my office door, pulled the reisatu blocking cape Kurosaki Sama had given me from the hidden compartment in my desk and rushed into the secret passageway.

I thought nothing about her secret cameras, and nothing about Yuzu San's mandate.

I just needed to get to her to see what the hell had her afraid.

I stepped through the door of the secret passageway which opened into her bedroom, and found her asleep in bed, tossing and turning.

Keeping the cape securely on, I quickly got into her bed and pulled her into my arms and held her close.

She was like a child, as she laid in arms crying in her sleep.

I kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair, saying to her, 'It is alright you are not alone… I am here with you ….I will always be here with you.'

Just like before when I stroked her hair in the 4th division, her mask appeared and Shiba revealed herself to me, but this time I did not turn away.

I looked in her hazily golden eyes saying, 'I am so sorry, I behaved badly when you first revealed yourself to me…I was afraid and did not understand what was happening…Please know I love you…I would never hurt you.'

Her eyes even though they were weak, shined brightly as she whispered, 'I love you too Snowball…'

I held her closer to me and kissed her then said, 'Know that I am here…now sleep and get some rest.'

Her mask disappeared, revealing Karin's sleeping face.

I continued to stroke her hair and then sang a song my granny would sing to Momo and me when we would become ill….

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive._**

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. Agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive._**

**_I'll pray for you….You pray for me….I love you….I need you to survive….I won't harm You ….With words from my mouth….I love You…I need you to survive_**

**_I'll pray for you….You pray for me….I love you….I need you to survive….I won't harm You ….With words from my mouth….I love You…I need you to survive_**

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. Agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive_**

As I sat there holding her and singing to her, the door opened revealing both a smiling Yuzu San and Ururu San.

They said nothing to me.

They just smiled and quietly walked over to Karin's desk, pulled out Karin's laptop and walked out the room.

When Karin was calm and asleep, I walked out into her living quarters and confronted Yuzu San.

Before I could say anything she looked at me saying, 'As I said you have the power to keep her calm…but to ensure she stays calm I have asked Ururu to remove any evidence of your coming and going on the cameras'

I looked at her saying, 'Shiba is aware that I have been here.'

Yuzu san smiled say, 'Yes I saw that, but Shiba I believe had a hazy look in her eyes, so she was half aware, so with the evidence being removed from the tapes …they will have nothing concrete to prove it …this will be our little secret.'

I smiled at her then walked back into the bedroom, through the secret passageway and back to my office.

I stayed with her like this, for three days.

* * *

**_When are you going to ask her?_**

It was the morning of the fourth day that Yuzu San sent word, that Karin was showing signs of being stronger.

She went on to suggest that I plan on making time to come and visit, at the same time I received word that the Gotei 13 had gotten a lead that Guenon Kasumioji and Jaen Kuchiki were hiding in the Human world.

During the Tachio's meeting, Sotachio had directed that Kurosaki Taicho and I go immediately to the human world and follow up on the lead.

I quickly send word to Yuzu San, that both Kurosaki Taicho and I had to go to the human world and upon my return I would come directly to the Manor to see Karin.

After dropping Hiyori San, Ururu San, and Jinta Kun off at Urahara's Shoten, Kurosaki Taicho and I quickly went into the city to investigate.

While on patrol Kurosaki Taicho took the opportunity to discuss Karin.

As we were looking around a deserted house for clues, he turned toward me saying, 'Toushirou, what is going with you and Karin?'

I looked at him saying, 'What do you mean?

He stood there looking at me and with an irritated tone said, 'Toushirou… When are you going to ask her?'

I looked at him saying with my own irritated tone, 'When am I going to ask her…well let's see…I just found out she had been in Soul Society… as soon after I found out she was Akrina Sama... we went into battle and she was seriously injured…When she was transferred out of the 4th division…. her Ni Sama, that would be you… restricted her from having visitors until she was well enough…'

He was about to say something when I said with an even more irritated voice, 'I am not done yet…on the day I am informed that she is well enough to see me, I am here with you being asked when I am going to ask her!'

He looked at me then said, 'Ok you were there when she woke up in the 4th division, what happened that kept you from seeing her these last few days?'

I took a deep sigh and looked at him saying, 'We have a disagreement, and she became upset with me…so in order not to upset her… I decided to adhere to your strong request and stay away until she got some rest and calmed down.'

He looked at me then said, 'Don't worry I am not going to ask what happened, but I will ask do you have a plan to fix it.'

I looked at him, and then said, 'I have a plan but it is going to take some time.'

I should have known something was going on, because after that he said, 'don't take too long' and dropped the subject.

* * *

**_She left without an escort!_**

The following day...

It had already been a long day, when Kurosaki Taicho and I returned through the Shiba senkaimon gate, all I wanted to do was to shower, go see Karin and do the things that Kurosaki Taicho and I discussed.

As we stepped out of the gate, we were met by Ami Sama and Boi.

She ran up to us saying, 'Ni Sama and Taicho, it is Ne Sana…She...She has ran off without her escort!'

I looked at her screaming, 'WHAT HELL DO YOU MEAN! ...she ran off!'

She looked at me then to Kurosaki Taicho, with her face full of fear saying, 'Ich-nii, today we went to the Kasumioji shrine and she met with Shia Sama, then she left.'

At that moment Yuzu San walked up and calmly said to us, 'Please come inside, she has a clan meeting with the elders in 10 minutes in the meeting room.'

I looked at her saying, "Yuzu San, what is going on, why is she running around and why is she alone?'

She looked at both Kurosaki Taicho and me saying. 'I don't know what she is doing, but we can all find out together when she returns, but in order to find out we must go inside and wait for her to return.'

* * *

**_What does she have planned now?_**

We sat in the Shiba meeting room talking, waiting for her to arrive.

Suddenly the door opened and the Shiba Clan elders walked into the room and sat at the table.

Each had a look of surprise of their face, the oldest elder looked to Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'Shiba Sama, we are about to have a Clan Business Meeting'

Kurosaki Taicho replied stating, that as guardian to Akrina Sama, he felt it was important that he and his sisters all partake of the Clan business meeting.

Just as he finished speaking, I heard singing coming from behind the door.

As I listened to the words being sung, I could not help but grin.

**_I need you….you need me….we're all apart of God's body….stand with me…. Agree with me …. We're all apart of God's body…. It is His will… that every need…. Be supplied…..You are important to me…. I need you to survive….You are important to me… I need you to survive._**

**_I'll pray for you….You pray for me….I love you….I need you to survive….I won't harm You ….With words from my mouth….I love You…I need you to survive_**

Both large doors to the Shiba meeting room open and she walked in.

I could tell from her body language, she was in a good mood.

Her singing stopped abruptly and she stood there looking at us.

The elders stood up and the oldest looked at her saying, 'Akrina Sama….they…'

She lifted her hand, signaling for them to sit saying, 'It is not a problem.'

She started to walk farther into the room, allowing the doors to shut behind her.

She glanced over to me and smiled.

I stood, walked over to her, and gently took her by the arm and escorted her to the seat next to me, while whispering, 'You and I need to talk!'

She responded by quickly glancing over at me with any arched eye.

Once we were seated, Kurosaki Taicho slammed his hand on the table saying, 'Karin ….WHAT have you been up too?'

She looked to him, softly saying, 'what do you mean.'

He looked to Ami, then back to Karin saying, 'We were told you have been out of the Manor unescorted.'

From the look in Karin's eyes, I was concerned, but not surprised as she said, 'Oh really… well yes… I did leave the Manor… and no… I was not completely escorted.'

It was then a messenger entered into the room with a three packages.

Her attention quickly moved to the elder as he opened the first package and pulled out the documents and read over them.

Everyone watched closely as the elder and she, exchanged a glance of approval.

I turned toward her, saying, 'Karin… the report was you were escorted to the Kasumioji Shrine, after which you shunpo to places unknown… here did you go?'

She calmly replied, 'I had a date.'

Hearing her response, I pulled back from her, instinctively folded my arms across my chest and stared at her, as she continued to watch the elder, as he read the final set of documents.

Suddenly, Kurosaki Taicho, again slammed his hand against the table saying, 'A DATE …WITH WHO!'

She glanced over toward Kurosaki Taicho, saying, 'WHAT…'

Yuzu San looked at me, then to Karin saying, 'Karin, you are not paying attention.'

She turned momentarily toward Yuzu, saying, 'Yuzu …What is it…that I am not paying attention too?'

It was then I started to become irritated.

I leaned close to her saying, 'There are still two or more men out there looking to kill you and you are running off on your own because you had a DATE!'

She turned and looked at me with a puzzling look in her eyes saying, 'What?'

It was then the elder rose from his seat, started walking over toward Karin, with the third document in his hand saying, 'Excuse me Hitsugaya Taicho, but I must ask Akrina Sama a question.'

It was then I decided that we were getting nowhere, so I leaned back into my chair and observed Karin, as she conducted Shiba Clan Business.

Yuzu San leaned forward in her seat saying, 'You have that look on your face…What is that have you done!'

I had to agree with Yuzu San; Karin did have that look in her eyes, which meant anything could happen.

I immediately became irritated and it must have been written all over my face because she looked at me saying, 'Why do you look like that… what is wrong with you?'

My irritation now moved into frustration, so I could only roll my eyes saying, 'We will talk about it later!'

She then turned toward Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'While we wait, please tell me… did you find anything out about Jaen Sama and Guenon Sama?'

Kurosaki Taicho replied saying, 'There were signs that they were in KaraKura Town, but Urahara noticed a gate appear recently so it looks like they are no longer there.'

Karin then asked, 'Can Uncle Kisuke tell us were the gate may have taken them?'

Kurosaki Taicho looked at her saying, 'He is working on it, but he will not know anything for awhile.'

She then looked at him saying, 'but the fact remains they are no longer in the human world, and if they return Uncle Kisuke would know immediately the location of the gate?'

Hearing her words, did not take much to understand where she was going with her questions.

I reached over and put my hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face me, while saying, 'NO… it is not safe for you to return to the Human world… Guenon Kasumioji and Jaen Kuchiki are still loose and are planning to kill you!'

I watched as she looked over to Yuzu San, then to me saying, 'Toushirou …We must return in time for placement testing and graduation.'

Kurosaki Taicho looked at her saying, 'KARIN…. Did not hear what was said?'

She replied saying, 'Yes, I heard...but'

He looked at her saying, 'As your Guardian, I am telling you ….You will remain here until it is safe to return!'

I went on to listen as Karin pleaded her case to Kurosaki Taicho, knowing that Kurosaki Taicho would reject any crazy idea that she would put forth, I just relaxed.

Until I heard her say, 'I have also put in place precautions ensuring we will be safe and no one will get hurt…Yuzu will return and stay with Uncle Kisuke, that way she can finish the plans for her wedding.'

I leaned forward laid my hands on the table saying, 'What about you… Karin …what are you going to do?'

She turned, looked me in the eyes and said, 'I am to return to the Vizards and finish my training with Shinji Sensei …He has already established himself in the school as a teacher, so Yuzu and I will be protected to the point of overkill.'

I did not like hearing she was planning on going to the Vizards.

Even though I was her betroth, when she was with them, I was kept in the dark on what and where she would be.

This was why; I was having problems accepting that is where she would be.

I swallowed hard then looked at her saying, 'I would feel better if, I or Kurosaki Taicho went with you.'

She looked at me and then to Kurosaki Taicho, softly saying, 'please don't take this the wrong way, but I need you and Kurosaki Taicho here looking for Jaen Sama and Guenon Sama…'

I shook my head then looked at Kurosaki Taicho and then sigh.

Kurosaki Taicho looked to Yuzu then Karin saying, 'we will both escort you and Yuzu to the Human world and after graduation ceremonies we will bring you and Yuzu back…and you will stay here until the Shadow has been captured is that understood.'

I just watched as Yuzu San and Karin both ran and hugged Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'No problem…'

Ami Stood up and said, 'I, too will go with Ne Sana.'

Then Karin with a wicked grin on her face, and mischief in her voice said, 'OH no you don't….I have other plans for you!'

Hearing the tone in her voice, I felt the hair stand up on my arm, and I was not the only one because Kuchiki Rukia said, 'Karin…What else do you have planned...'

* * *

**_Karin's plans_**

It was then the door opened and the elders returned with Boi.

I had no idea what she was up to, but now that her little fan boy, Boi was involved I became unnerved as I watched her closely as she sat at the table saying, 'Boi Please take your seat next to Ami Sama.'

Boi bowed and said, 'Hai Raven….oh... I mean Akrina Sama...'

I looked at her as she chuckled softly saying, 'that is fine, but you can only call me Raven, either privately or around family.'

He smiled brightly then turned and started to walk toward the empty seat, as he passed by I instinctively moved protectively closer to Karin, and as I did that little twerp looked at me as to say, "IT does not matter, what you do she is mine."

I shook off that brat's looks, then took a large deep breath and listened as Karin explained what her course of action in settling things between the Shiba Clan and the Kasumioji Clan.

When she was finished, I was proud of her and told so, but that did not explain why she asked for Boi to be in attendance, and apparently he was thinking the same thing because he turned and said, 'Akrina Sama, but why did you send for me?'

She replied with that smile of hers, saying, 'as you are aware after I left the Kasumioji Shrine, I had a date.'

Hearing she had a date I again, turned and looked at her, this time I was pissed and it showed.

She responded to my looks by glancing over to me and rolling her eyes saying 'I have had a long talk with Sotaicho regarding changes to the Shiba Clan's attendance in the Shinigami Academy.'

I hid my frustration and looked at her saying, 'you already know … the Shiba clan has students who attend the academy what changes are you looking for?'

She replied saying, 'I want the Shiba Nobles to attend the academy.'

Before I could respond Kuchiki Rukia looking confused said, 'Karin…usually the nobles families don't attend the academy… they train privately and then are selected into a division…why would you change that for the Shiba Clan.'

I sat there listening to her idea, and it actually sounded like a very good idea and I was about to tell so until I heard her say, 'It is special and today when I spoke with both Sotaicho and Byakuya Sama, they agreed that my plan would actually benefit both the academy and the Shiba Clan.'

Kurosaki Taicho then said, 'wait… you met with Byakuya too?'

She replied saying, 'yes but I am ahead of myself I will get to that in a moment.'

Hearing that she had spent time with Kuchiki Taicho, I felt my blood start to freeze.

She quickly dismissed the fact she spent time with Kuchiki Taicho and went on to say, 'So you are probably wondering who will be starting the academy…effectively immediately… Ami Sama, you will move into the academy dorms, and attend classes at the Shinigami Academy…'

I guess my mind was still on the fact that she had ran off without her escort and spent time with Kuchiki Taicho, that I really did not paid close attention to what was being said until Kurosaki Sama walked into the room saying, "STOP! ... The betrothal was been made, and I, too, have approved it…"

We all turned to see her father standing in the doorway looking at us.

As he started to enter into the room, he went on to say, 'Akrina tell them, about the clause you added to the agreement.'

Karin then said, 'The betrothal can be broken, if both Ami Sama and Boi agree two days prior to her eighteenth birthday, that they both wish to marry another… They both must present their alternative choices of a partner, together to the elders and me for approval… I turned and looked at them both with serious eye saying, 'but until then you both are betrothal, so while you are attending the academy … it is expected that you will be civil towards each other!'

As everyone started to settle down, Kuchiki Rukia had the same thoughts that I had when she looked at Karin saying, 'Karin you mentioned you met with my Ni Sama, today?'

* * *

**_Jealous_**

She replied saying, 'Yes… today after meeting with Sotaicho… I had tea with Byakuya Sama…I must say the Kuchiki gardens are quite beautiful.'

Again my blood started to freeze, as I turned toward her saying, 'So... what was so important that you left without an escort…was it to be alone with Kuchiki Taicho?'

She replied by glaring at me...

Kurosaki Taicho then said, 'Yes Karin, I am curious what did you and Byakuya speak about.'

I watched her take a deep breath and exhale saying, 'I spoke with him about the heir to the Shiba Clan.'

I quickly turned to Kurosaki Sama, when he said with an irritated tone, 'What reason would you have to discuss, your child bearing with that man!'

She replied saying, 'I needed to discuss alternative means to an heir for the Shiba Clan.'

Hearing their words I looked at her.

I was stunned and my voice reflected it as I said, 'WHAT do you mean….ALTERNATIVE means to an heir for the Shiba Clan!'

Kurosaki Taicho jumped up saying, 'There is NO WAY in hell…. I…I…I would allow you and Byakuya to!'

Hearing Kurosaki Taicho's words, I was now hurt as I looked at her saying, 'you can't be serious about this…I know you were upset with me but THIS!'

I sat there looking at her, trying to understand what I had done to make her do this, she looked around everyone saying, 'STOP! …You are assuming the wrong thing.'

Suddenly, Kurosaki Sama held a document up in the air and with an angry tone saying, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, HOW DARE you make this arrangement!'

I watched her as she had now started to become angry.

She looked at him saying, 'I have done the responsible thing, even the elders have agreed!'

I now sat there hurt and confused, as I then looked over to see Kurosaki Taicho stand up shouting, "WHAT HELL IS GOING ON!"

Kurosaki Sama looked to Kurosaki Taicho and then to me saying, 'Your Sister …. your wife, has brokered a deal with Byakuya Sama…that if she does not bear a child, then Rukia and Ichigo's second child will be the heir to the Shiba Clan.'

I sat there blinking back my thoughts, replaying in my mind what Kurosaki Sama said… _"Your wife has brokered a deal with Byakuya Sama…that if she does not bear a child, then Rukia and Ichigo's second child will be the heir to the Shiba Clan."_

I looked over her, as she stood with her hands laying flat on the table, looking around the room saying, 'this is the responsible thing to do…. the shadow has tried to kill me five times now, if something were to happen to me, the clan must have a heir.'

I watched her, and listened as she explained the document, and for the first time I saw the fear and uncertainty she had about our future.

I watched as she looked up at Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'it has been a long day Ich-nii and I am tired.'

I needed to talk to her alone and now.

I stood up and took her by the waist and lead her out of the room, while saying, 'Come I will take you back to your apartments…so you can rest.'

* * *

**_R.E.L.A.X_**

I escorted Karin back to her apartments, I could tell from looking at her she over did today and was exhausted.

Once we entered, she walked into the back without saying a word to me.

I stood there watching as the bathroom door softly closed, thinking, 'in order to get her to talk to me I had to get her to relax.'

I heard the water running in the shower, then walked over the servant's bell and pressed it.

Within seconds there was a knock at the door. I walked over and told the steward to bring her favorite dish and tea.

I turned, looked around the room, and then walked out on the balcony.

The view of sky from her balcony was just as beautiful as it was from my balcony, it was breath taking.

I stared at the sky, as my hand, which was now the pocket of my Haori sleeve, nervously rubbing the small jewelry box that contained all of my dreams.

My mind was so much in thought, that I did not hear the shower stop and her walk outside, until I heard her say from behind me 'I am surprised you are still here.'

I turned and there she stood wearing a lilac yukata, she like the sky I had just stared at, she was breath taking.

I loved her and it showed on my face as I said, 'I told you … we needed to talk.'

She replied with pleading eyes saying, 'please …I don't want to argue.'

She had no idea what it truly was I wanted, because if she knew, she would know arguing with her was far from my mind.

I looked at her, smirked, walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa saying, 'I am not going to argue with you, now come and sit with me.'

She looked warily at me, then walked in and sat beside me on the sofa.

She was sitting there looking at me, then her stomach made a noise.

I had guessed correctly, she had not eaten, and then there was a knock at the door.

I looked at her, grinned, got up, walked to the door, opened it and directed her staff to put the tray of food on the table, all awhile she sat looking at me perplexed.

I just looked at her saying, 'come on, before it gets cold.'

I watched her as she slowly got up, walked over to the table.

Her lit up when she saw the soba noodles and vegetables.

She sat at the table, and looked up at me; it was as if she wondering what I was up too.

I needed for her to eat, and not worry about my intentions, so I looked at her saying, 'Stop trying to figure me out and eat,' then walked back out on the balcony.

Again I was so engrossed with looking at horizon, that I did not hear her walk up until I heard her ask, 'Why are you being so nice to me?'

I looked at her, I could not believe she asked that question, I swallowed the hurt I felt and said, 'you are the woman I love and the woman I am to marry.'

She quickly replied saying, 'Love… well that remains to be seen and as for marriage well…I am the woman you are being forced to marry.'

Again I was hurt, by her words, I suddenly heard Hyourinmaru's voice say, 'Calm down, she just blowing off steam, from the last meeting you too had… remember she loves you, you must show her… you love her.'

I replied to him saying, 'Hai...'

I looked at her, then gently pulled her into my arms, turned her toward the setting of sun, held her close and whispered into her ear, 'For this moment … all I want you to do is… relax.'

I watched her eyes as they took in the beautiful hues of orange and red on the horizon and smiled, within minutes I felt her body relax against my chest.

After the sunset, we walked back in to her apartment and sat on the sofa.

I held her close, and told her, how proud I was of her on the way she had handle the Shiba Clan business.

Things became difficult, as I tried to find the words to apologize for acting badly when she mentioned Kuchiki Taicho.

I was seriously trying to find the words to apologize for getting jealous and every time I would said, 'you and Kuchiki Taicho' she giggled.

The more I attempted, the more she giggled.

I was becoming frustrated and looked at her hard, until I remember what Hyourinmaru had said… 'You must show her… you love her.'

I tilted my head, arched my eyebrow at her, and then pulled her to me and kissed her.

I held her tight and put all the passion I felt for her into the kiss.

I did not release her from the kiss until I felt her surrender into my arms.

Once I knew I had her attention, I grinned at her as I pulled from the kiss saying, 'Now no more giggling…I really want to tell you some things.'

I could tell she was starting to relax, as she laid her head on my shoulder saying, 'Ok...Ok I will stop giggling.'

I went on to tell her that, until we could apprehend both Jaen and Guenon, I wanted her when she returned from graduation to stay close to me or her Ni Sama.

I then discussed her training, asking her, because she would be staying with Vizard, what type of training would she be doing.

She looked at me with excitement in her voice stating her training would be strengthening training which would help in maintaining her hollow transformation longer.

My eyes became serious as I asked, 'Given you both have only just recovered… are you strong enough to undergo this type of training.'

She then looked at me, her eyes were golden and ebony, saying 'the training will be hard, but it is something we must do.'

I grinned at her, held her face close to mine and kissed her lightly on the forehead saying, 'I understand this is something you must do, so I will not argue with you… just know you have not healed completed, so I am asking you…please don't to push yourself and overdo it.'

That minx then looked at me and smirked, if to say, 'I know you love me'

I responded by pulling her further into my arms.

I started to rub my fingers through her hair, and she responded by relaxing and snuggling up closer to me.

My mind was filled with happiness, because for so long, I wanted to hold her like this and final it was happening.

I felt that if I died tomorrow I would have no regrets.

I thoughts were interrupted, when she turned in my arms and looked at me softly saying, 'Snowball'

Hearing her call me snowball, my heart lit a fire and I could not help but to grin at her, saying, 'what is it fireball'

She was beautiful, her eyes were soft as they started to show fatigue, from all the running around she did during the day.

Her lips were saying, 'There is something I really want you to do and it would mean everything to me.'

I continued to stroke her head and neck as I whispered saying, 'what is it that you would like me to do...fireball?'

I watched as she struggled to keep her tired eyes open and listened as she said, ''When I stand giving my speech during graduation ceremonies….I want to look out in the audience and see you sitting with my family supporting me...'

I held her close to my chest and kiss her forehead whispering, 'Anything for you Fireball.'

She whispered saying, 'Really … you will be there.'

I kissed her cheeks saying, 'Yes Fireball…I promise I will be there.'

With her asleep in my arms, I pulled from my pocket within sleeve of my Haroi the small jewelry box and opened it.

I quickly smirked and opened the box and pulled the ring out.

I looked at it then slid it on the ring finger of her left hand.

I now smiled thinking, 'It fits perfectly just like you and I'

I then removed the ring, placed it back in the box and then returned it to the pocket in my Haroi sleeve.

She turned in my arms, and I held her close, and kissed her lips softly whispering, 'Fireball … you would fall asleep… when I wanted so much to ask you to marry me.'

* * *

**_I am going to ask to her_**

I awoke the next day refreshed but with mixed emotions.

I was feeling refreshed because I had spent my first peaceful evening with her, yeah she fell asleep, but she fell asleep in my arms.

I was feeling mixed emotions because she was returning back to the human world for two (2) weeks without me.

I did not want to be away from her, but she had things to do and she needed me and Kurosaki Taicho to find Guenon Sama and Jaen Sama, before she returned.

I was standing at the gate when Kurosaki approached with Rukia Sama, saying 'Good morning Toushirou….Please tell me you finally did it!'

I looked at him saying in a low voice, 'No she fell asleep before I could ask her, but I will ask her before we leave her in the human world.'

Kurosaki Taicho looked at me strangely saying nothing.

Before I could ask him why he that strange look in his eyes, Ami, Yuzu San and Karin walked up saying, 'Good morning'

Karin looked at me and smiled a shy smile that made me restrain myself from pulling her into my arms and kissing her.

After saying goodbye to Ami, we entered into the gate.

While walking through the gate my attention was on protecting her and Yuzu San from any attacks, on occasion I would see her glance over to me with a smile.

Seeing her eyes as they looked at me, made me feel that she wanted to talk to me, just as I wanted to talk her and this feeling gave me confidence that I needed to ask her.

* * *

**_Plans delayed_**

The gate opened up in Urahara Kun's training room, as we stepped out.

We found, not only Urahara Kun, Ururu San, Jinta Kun, and Yoruichi Sama waiting for us, but the Vizards.

My body language quickly became tense, as I watched as Shinji Kun walked up to Karin and possessively take her by the shoulders, pulling her within the protective circle of the vizards while saying, 'Welcome Home Karin Chan…we have missed you.'

Watching the way she hugged and greeted everyone, I could see just how happy she was to see them.

I stood back and watched as she walked over to Yoruichi Sama, and bowed saying, 'Yoruichi Sensei, I am so glad to see you.'

I stood proud as I watched the infamous Yoruichi Sama grin and hug my woman saying, 'Akrina Sama, I have heard you have made great changes to the Shiba Clan…I am very proud of you.'

As I watched Karin greeting everyone, I felt Shinji Kun staring at me.

She looked at me with a warm smile, and then started to walk over to me.

With my hand firmly gripping the small jewelry box, I was determined now was the time to ask her.

Just as she approached me, Shinji Kun stepped in her path saying, 'Karin Chan, would you mind giving me a moment to speak with Hitsugaya Taicho and your Ni Sama alone.'

I stood there looking at him trying to figure out that the hell he wanted.

Karin looked at me, I could not say no, so I just nodded to her and then she replied by saying, 'Of course Shinji Sensei…'

With my hand still clutching the small jewelry box, I watched as she turned and walked, with the others out of the training room leaving us alone.

That was the last time I laid eyes on her.

* * *

**_What really happened when they were alone …_**

I stood with Kurosaki Taicho as Shinji stood looking at the training hatch.

Once the hatch was closed, he turned and looked to Kurosaki Taicho, who nodded and stepped aside, then walked over to me.

Seeing the interaction between the two of them, I quickly remembered the last time these two had that look in their eyes.

It was when they tricked Hiyori into thinking I wanted to date her, that turned out bad.

I stood my ground as he approached me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I have looked upon Karin Chan's hand and see either you have not proposed to her or she has rejected you.'

I had to restrain my reisatu from shooting up as he continued saying, 'either way it seems she is still free to choose a husband of her choosing.'

I stepped up to him saying, 'she and I are betrothed, it is a signed contract…she is mine!'

He stood there looking at me saying, 'she is not a thing to be owned, she is beautiful woman, full of life and love and if you had seen this we would not be having this conversation you would have taken her in your arms and asked her to marry you … not force her.'

I looked to Kurosaki Taicho, who stood there unmoving and watching, then I looked at Shinji Kun saying, 'Where are you going with this conversation!'

He stepped to me and stood face to face with me saying, 'I have requested Shiba Sama that during her time here, that I be given the right to pursuit Karin Chan romantically with every intention of making her my wife!'

I stood there gripping my hand tightly, trying to hold to my temper.

I wanted to ask if this was another joke, but I saw how he possessively took hold of her when we arrived, how his eyes watched her interactions with the others and how once she step out of the gate he made sure she never came near me again, no this was not a joke.

He now stood there arrogantly looking at me saying, 'For your part Hitsugaya Taicho, in order to give me a fair chance …you are not to contact her in anyway… this means you will stay away from her until she returns to the Shiba Manor and it will then Kurosaki Sama will be decided who she will marry.'

I looked to Kurosaki Taicho saying, 'Is this true?'

He looked at me, his eyes were deadly serious as he said, 'Toushirou you came to me months ago asking for her hand in marriage, I told you then "You must ask her and if she agrees I would stand by your side when you discussed it with my father.'"

I just stood there, my heart beating wildly as he went on to say, 'My father after taking notice that Karin had not seemed happy with the engagement, received Shinji's request and has granted him his request.'

I stood there saying repeatedly in my mind, "this cannot be happening….I promised her I would return for her graduation…she will feel I lied to her if I don't show up"

I looked at both men saying, 'she expects for me to say good bye to her.'

Kurosaki Taicho looked at me saying, 'That is not going to happen.'

I looked them both saying, 'What are you going to say when she asks…why we have left without a word?'

Shinji Kun looked at Kurosaki Taicho and me with that grin of his saying, 'We have decided to tell her that the Vizards have sent you both back with an Ultimatum to the Gotei 13 "to rectify the Shadow situation immediately or we will take action to come back to Soul Society and hunt them down and kill them ourselves."'

Kurosaki Taicho and I both looked at him, as he then continued saying, 'Ichigo …the Ultimatum is something we will tell Karin Chan, but just know it is not far off from the truth…'

I stood there maintaining my anger as he then called forth the gate saying, 'now go …you each have work to do in finding the Shadow, I will take care of Karin Chan.'

The journey back was quite …very quiet, I knew I could blame no one but myself …I should have asked her, regardless who was standing there… I should have had faith in our love for each other and asked her… Now … I had to fix it before I lost her for good!

* * *

**_Will you comply with this order?_**

Upon exiting from the gate, I walked to the division one offices.

Sotaicho knew I would come because as I opened the door, Chōjirō Sasakibe the vice captain of the 1st division was waiting for me.

He quickly stood saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, Sotaicho is waiting for you.'

I just looked at the man and walked into Sotaichio's office, only to find Sotaicho and KuKaKu Sama waiting for me.

As I approached, he looked at me and could see the anger in my eyes.

He sighed then said, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I see you have talked to Shinji Hirako.'

I looked at him saying, 'Yes I have talked to him…what is the meaning of this request, she is to be my wife!'

KuKaKu Sama looked at me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, have you asked Akrina Sama to be your wife?'

I sighed deeply and looked at her saying, 'KuKaKu Sama, are you not the one who informed me in this very room that neither she nor I had a choice in the matter that we were to be married.'

She turned and looked at me saying, 'Yes, but still have you given any thought to actually asking her?'

I looked at her saying, 'You have been talking to Kurosaki Taicho… so I know you are aware, I have for months, when I only knew her as Karin Kurosaki, had planned on asking her to marry me… it has only been recently that I had found out her true identity as Akrina Sama and between trying to keep her from getting herself killed and her leaving, I feel I had not the opportunity to ask her.'

I looked to Sotachio, who sat there looking at my eyes as they started to fade in icy teal, saying, 'as I was about to ask her, when we arrived in the human world, but before I could…. I am told that I must leave and allow another man to pursuit her in marriage.'

Sotaicho lifted his hand saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, calm yourself… the marriage agreement between you has not yet been broken'

I stood quite and looked at him as he said, 'For the next two weeks, I need for you and your division to concentrate to finding Guenon Sama and Jaen Sama…When she returns, we will settle this.'

I stepped up to him saying, 'I gave her my word I would attend graduation ceremonies.'

KuKaKu Sama stepped up to say something, but Sotaicho stopped her saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho… something tells me you would go even if I ordered you to stay put.'

I did not say a word I just stared at him, until finally he said, 'Very well Hitsugaya Taicho, you may attend the graduation ceremonies….but keeping with the agreement I made with Hison Sama, you cannot let her know you are there…go watch her from afar then return…will you comply with this order.'

I swallowed deeply, said 'Hai' then turned and walked out…

* * *

**_The Shadow…_**

Guenon Sama, hearing news that Akrina Sama would return in two weeks stood on a cliff overlooking the outland desert.

He was irritated from moving yet again, because the 10th division had now pressed further into the desert looking for them.

He knew if they did not strike soon, they would have to continue to move, to keep from being found by the Gotei 13.

He cursed as he looked around thinking, 'two weeks…that Bitch will be out of reach for 2 weeks!'

Jaen walked up saying, 'Guenon Sama, it is of no consequence, we can use this time to train or men and work on our strategies.'

Guenon looked to Jaen saying, 'train our men, have you seen them…then are weak.'

He then turned to Jaen saying, 'I thought you went to get stronger men.'

Jaen turned to him saying, 'Yes … I did send word to a friend that we needed stronger men.'

Guenon looks to Jaen saying, 'Do we have the men.'

Jaen, grins saying, 'Yes we have the men, and they will be here in 2 weeks, so we must concrete on training… getting information on her movements.'

* * *

**_Do not let her know you are there_**

A warm breeze with the scent of cherry blooms passed across my face as I stood on a nearby rooftop.

After two weeks of looking for Guenon Sama and Jaen Sama, I now found myself wearing the Reisatu Blocking cape, watching her as the graduation activities commenced.

She was beautiful and from the way she kept looking at that empty seat, I could tell she was slowly getting upset that I had not shown up.

I swallowed hard and prayed that when I got a chance to talk to her she would understand why I did not walk down that aisle and take that seat she had prepared for me.

She now stood and walked up to the podium, I watched as she took a deep breath and started to speak.

I stood proudly as I watched her, she had come a long way from that girl chasing an over kicked soccer ball, I met years ago.

I listened as her classmates cheered at her words describing their first times.

Then my eyes opened wide as she looked over at the empty seat, took a deep breath and held in her hands the necklace that she had for so long hid under her shirt saying, 'Reflect on the first time someone told you, you no longer looked like a boy…Reflect on the first time you fell in love, wondering if that person felt the same…Reflect on the first time that special person told you, he or she loved you, and that feeling of elation you felt when you shared your first kiss.'

I just stared at her with a large grin on my face, as I remembered holding her in my arms as we shared our first kiss thinking, "This speech was to me …she was telling me she loves me."

I thoughts now turned to concern as I once again saw her looking over at the empty seat, looking for me.

I heart started to beat faster, as I then watched her as she looked around at her fellow graduates, take another deep breath, and released the necklace from her hands revealing it, for everyone to see my insignia around her neck stating she was my woman.

She stood saying, 'Yes… let us take a moment to reflect on all our first times…. But know this… as the sunsets on this part of our lives and these first times …. The sun also rises on tomorrow with a whole lot of new first times to look forward to… So let's go forward with just as much enthusiasm as we did when first started our journey of reflection….And make this journey into our future first times as great as the last…Thank you"

I was overjoyed hearing her words telling me and others, she was mine and she wanted us to be together.

I watched as she stepped from the podium, it was only there for a quick second, but I saw it.

I saw the disappointment in her eyes because she did not see me there to hear her words and to respond to her words.

I needed to let her know I was here.

I needed to let her know I loved her.

I watched as she sat on stage looking over and at the empty seat.

I now looked at Shinji Kun.

As he sat staring at Karin, his eyes showed satisfaction that I was not there.

I was ordered not to let her know I was there, but I could not let her feel I lied to her.

Keeping my eyes on her eyes, I dropped the hood of the reisatu blocking cape, and raised my reisatu.

I saw her eyes flash quickly with recognition that she knew I was there, followed by them quickly turning pissed that I was not in the seat she had provided for me.

Within seconds I was confronted by the Vizard Rose stating I had to leave.

As I exited the gate, I was met by Sotaicho.

* * *

**_Consequences_**

I knew there would be consequences to letting her know I was there, but I did not care.

I needed her to know I was there.

As Sotaicho and I walked from the gate, that old man looked at me and asked, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, do you love Akrina Sama?'

I looked him straight in the eyes saying, 'yes, I do...'

He looked at me strangely and then said, 'Tomorrow, the Shiba Clan elders are planning a reception for her and her sister in the Shiba Gardens, because we all are expected there, I had given the order that all paperwork would have to not have to be completed, but because you have disobeyed my order… you must complete all of the 10th division paperwork prior to attending.'

He then walked away leaving me looking at him a bit confused.

I pushed the confusion out of my mind thinking of just getting all of the paperwork due so I could attend the reception.

* * *

**_The Announcement_**

A warm breeze with the scent of sweet bay magnolias passed across my face, as I stood on my balcony clutching my fists watching her mingling at her reception.

I did not see him, but I knew Shinji Kun was lurking somewhere close.

I knew from her reaction yesterday, I would catch hell from her for breaking my promise, and not attending the graduation ceremony and sitting with her family.

I looked in my hand at the jewelry box, sighed and just hoped she would understand and accept my proposal to marry me.

I approached the Shiba Manor gardens and saw her talking with Kuchiki Taicho

I was about to walk in when, KuKaKu Sama appeared next to me saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, this is an unexpected surprise…We had gotten word from Vice Captain Matsumoto that you had too much paper work to do, so you would not be attending today's festivities.'

I nodded to her saying, 'I finished earlier than expected and decided to come and extend my congratulations to Akrina Sama.'

Karin looked over at me, nodded to me with recognition and then turned to continue speaking to Kuchiki Taicho.

It was at that time; Kurosaki Sama walked over to me, patted me on the back.

I just looked at him, and wondered in the back of my mind why the man allowed Shinji Kun to pursuit Karin.

I remain quite as he began to lead me toward while Karin cheerful saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am happy to see you could free yourself from the responsibilities of the 10th division.'

I looked at him, and nodded, then turned and found we now stood in front of Karin.

I watched as Kurosaki Sama embraced Karin saying, 'My little girl has growth up…'

Karin said nothing as she rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her father.

She turned to me, bowed her head slightly saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, I am honored that you could attend today's reception.'

I bowed before her saying, 'Akrina Sama I apologize, I truly wanted to attend the ceremony, but as you are aware there are still two fugitives at large and that has been taking up most of my time.'

She looked at me.

Her eyes now they stared at me, showing she was still pissed that I did not come and sit with the others as I had promised.

They also told me and I agreed, this was something we needed to resolve and now.

With our eyes locked, I stepped closer to her and was about to suggest we go where to privately discuss what we both had on our mind.

That is when her father interceded by patting me on the back and discretely pulled me from her saying, 'Hitsugaya….I am especially glad you are here … please join, the others so you can hear the exciting news!'

I stepped back, glanced over to Karin who stood looking at her father with a bewildered look in her eyes.

I walked over and stood next to Utkiake Taicho, and continued to observe her as she stood patiently watching her father.

I wanted to speak with her alone.

No, I needed to speak with her alone, but now that everyone's attention is focused not only on her father but her, they would notice if she and I suddenly disappeared.

So I told myself be patient.

I sighed.

Utkiake Taicho looked at me, with a hint of a grin saying, 'Hitsugaya, are you alright?'

I looked at him and replied, 'Yes, I am fine just a little frustrated.'

Utkiake Taicho replied saying 'Is there anything I can assist you with?'

I turned and looked at her saying, 'No …this is something I must do on my own!'

Our attention went back to Kurosaki Sama, as he stepped up saying, 'I have an announcement….'

Everyone turned and looked at Kurosaki Sama as He looked over Kurosaki Taicho, Yuzu San and Karin and then boastfully said, 'Everyone…. We are celebrating not only the graduation of my two beautiful daughters…but the impending marriage of my children…'

I stood there quietly looking up at him as he put his arm around Karin's shoulders and hugged her saying, 'As you are aware by the laws of the Shiba Clan, when the Shiba clan leader reaches his or her 18th birthday, they are required to be married.'

My eyes became large, as I watched as he then stepped up and stood tall saying, 'After discussing with my long time friend Sotaicho, about the method in which the betrothal between the 10th Division Taicho and my daughter Akrina was done, we both have decided to break the marriage agreed between them; therefore Hitsugaya Taicho not only will be free to choose another as his wife, but he will also keep his position as Taicho.'

I felt the fear clutch my heart, and shock take hold of the expression on my face and scream, 'NO' in my head

I watched as Kurosaki Sama smiled as he then said, 'As for my daughter Akrina, another has come forth with a petition for her hand in marriage.'

With no emotion in her eyes, Karin stared as Kurosaki Sama continued saying, 'so we are celebrating… because tomorrow on her 18th birthday… My beautiful daughter Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba will be married and soon after she will do her duty as Clan Leader and provide an heir!'

She like I was not prepared for what was heard and it showed.

Within minutes, I watched as she was surrounded by people congratulating her and her siblings on their pending weddings.

I was shaken, to the point I walked out.

* * *

**_A letter from a lover_**

Present time…

As I sat thinking about the past events leading to my current situation, a knock was heard at my door.

I looked at the door saying, 'Enter!'

It was Matsumoto and the Shiba messenger.

Matsumoto nervously pointed to the messenger saying, 'there is a letter for you from Akrina Sama...'

I held my hand out, took the letter and then gave them both a look, telling them they would experience a great deal of pain if they did not leave now.

My eyes stared at the now closed door then turned to the letter that lay in my hands.

I raised the letter to my nose and could smell her scent of Indian Holi.

As I felt it move in the envelope, I closed my eyes fighting the urge to fall into tears.

I took a deep breath then opened the envelope, and as I pulled the letter out, the necklace slid into my hand.

Again,I had to breathe deeply trying hard to control my reisatu.

I held the necklace tightly in my hand and started to the read the letter….

_Toushirou,_

_When I started this journey long ago, my thoughts were to be with you as we planned a year ago._

_My plan was twofold._

_First, I as Akrina the Shiba Clan leader and you as Hitsugaya Taicho of the 10th division would work together toward a common goal of maintaining the peace between the Shiba Clan and the Gotei 13._

_Second, I as Karin and you as Toushirou, we would live together as two people in love._

_But, what I did not know was, it would get complicated._

_I never suspected there were underlining responsibilities with my position as the Shiba Clan Leader._

_I look back and see I was very naive._

_I just knew in my heart I wanted to be a good leader to my people and your girlfriend._

_Never for a moment, did I ever doubt that in the end, we would not be together._

_I never thought I would find myself standing in front of the mirror wishing I was no one but Karin, the human girl who had you snowball as her boyfriend._

_But alas that is not the case_

_I am Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, the Shiba Clan Leader and I have responsibilities to my clan._

_Responsibilities that now have me doing something that hurts with a pain that will never go away._

_I have taken the gift you had given me from around my neck and enclosed it in this envelope._

_I am sorry, but the thought of keeping it hurts too much for me to bear._

_It is a reminder of the man I thought would one day be the father of my children._

_The man I have loved, love, and will always love._

_The man, who I find now, will no longer be by my side in a romantic way._

_Snowball, I just ask that you give me time to deal with these feelings of hurt and hopefully we will still be able to work together as Akrina and Hitsugaya Taicho._

_I love you_

_Fireball_

I glanced down in my hands at her hand written letter and the necklace, which was once so precious to her that she almost killed her Ni Sama over it.

I now look out my office window, toward her balcony and I sensed her pain.

I was angry, very angry that it ended like this.

I sat and wrote a note of my own.

I took out an envelope and put inside the note and the necklace, then sealed it.

I called Matsumoto inside my office saying to her, 'Take this to Karin, and do not give it to anyone but her.'

She turned and started to walk out of the door, then I said, 'Matsumoto'

She turned and looked at me saying, 'yes Taicho'

Without looking at her, I said, 'Kill anyone that gets in your way!'

She said, 'Hai' and vanished.

With her letter still in my hand, I turned and walked out of my office and division.

* * *

**_The Shadow's men arrive_**

At that same time in the Outlands...

Guenon sits in yet another desert cave.

He looks over to Jaen and the few mercenaries which escaped the Gotei 13, saying 'It has been two weeks and she has returned ….. Is everything ready?'

Jaen laughs saying, 'Yes, we are a go!'

Guenon, his eyes are hard as he said, 'I have yet to see the powerful men you promised…. '

Jaen looks to him saying, 'They arrived two days ago.'

Guenon looks to him saying, 'What do you mean?'

Jaen with a smirk on his face says, 'Show your selves!'

Guenon and the mercenaries look up as four strange men suddenly appear standing in front of Jaen saying, 'Jaen Sama… we are under your command!'

* * *

**_My Woman_**

Ten minutes later...

Karin sits alone in her bedroom holding her necklace in her hands and looking at the note Toushirou send her.

There is a knock at the door, and she hears a familiar voice calling her name, 'Akrina Sama…may I have a word.'

She looks again at the note then hides it in her desk along with the necklace.

She breathes deeply, walks to the door and opens it saying, 'Yes …Shinji Sensei, what can I do for you.'

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Music: **_Kirk Franklin…. "I need you to survive"_**

Next Chapter 46: Their Side … the Royal wedding.

I am sorry as much as I tried to not to write this chapter and go directly into the wedding, I could not…I had to let you see what was going on with Toushirou and he needed his own chapter for that.

Also as we approach the end of we meet again this is the last chapter of his and her side, (it will be their side)

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

Happy Valentine's Day

LR


	46. The Royal Wedding

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 46…The Royal Wedding

* * *

_**A Plan unfolds**_

Four men sit in a room drinking sake and talking

One man looks to the other saying, 'He did not look to good…..are you sure you want to continue this?'

The man looks at him replying, 'This was not my idea… I have no control over it.'

A second man says with concern, 'If you push him too hard, he will snap…people will get hurt, and may even die.'

The man calmly sips his sake and again replies, 'this was not my idea…I have no control over it.'

The third man looks at the man sipping his sake saying, 'This is far more dangerous than anything you have ever done before and you are telling us you have no control over it…tell us… who does have control over it…who can stop this!'

The man again sips his sake, this time as he does, the door opens and a figure stands in the doorway looking at the four men.

Before the man can reply, a stern voice is heard saying to the four men, 'There will be no stopping what I have already put in motion…If you feel people will get hurt, protect them!'

The figure steps out of the room and shuts the door hard, leaving the three men looking at the fourth, which now has a grin on his face as he continues to quietly sip his sake.

* * *

_**A Groom revealed**_

Mean while at that same moment ….

Karin sits alone in her bedroom holding her necklace in her hands, looking at the note Toushirou send her.

There is a knock at the door, and she hears a familiar voice calling her name, 'Akrina Sama…may I have a word.'

She again looks at the note then hides it in her desk along with the necklace.

Karin breaths deeply, then walks to the door and opens it saying, 'Yes …Shinji Sensei, what can I do for you.'

He looks at her replying, 'Akrina, I would like to talk to you about tomorrow.'

Karin steps aside, saying, 'Of course Shinji Sensei, come in… have a seat.'

Shinji and Karin sit in her sofa, he looks at her then says, 'Akrina I will not play games with you.'

She looks at him, she braces herself because she knows what he is about to say.

He takes her hand and looks into her eyes saying, 'It was I who submitted the letter of intent to marry to your father.'

Shinji can see from the movement in Karin eyes that she is fighting to find the words to respond to what she has heard.

He pats her hand, then holds it while saying, 'I can see you are in shock… I know this is unexpected… but I have always treasured you and I know I would make you a fine husband if given a chance.'

Karin gathers her thoughts and looks at him saying, 'Shinji Sensei, I don't know what to say, other than you are correct this is unexpected.'

There is a knock at her door, she pulls her hand from his, stands, walks over and opens the door to find Ami standing there looking up at her with tears swelling up in her eyes saying, 'Ne Sana …please' before she could finish her statement, Karin pulled her close and turned to Shinji saying, 'Shinji Sensei, I do understand the situation, and tomorrow I will adhere to the responsibilities of my position as Shiba clan leader, but right now I must see to my responsibilities as an older sister.'

Shinji looked at Ami, saw that she was upset and in need to her sister.

He stood saying, 'very well I will see you tomorrow.'

He turned to Ami, who rudely turned her back to him, showing her disapproval of his selection as her sister's husband.

Karin seeing Ami's reaction looked at her sister saying, 'Ami Sama, please do not be rude.'

Ami, now with tears rolling down her face looked up at Karin, and then turned to Shinji saying, 'I am sorry Shinji Sensei, please forgive my rudeness.'

Shinji patted her head gently saying, 'It is ok, I can see you truly love your Ne Sana…but so do I… and if you let me have a chance …you will see that everything I am doing is because I love her.'

Ami held tightly to Karin's hand as she sniffled and slightly nodded.

Shinji looked to Karin kissed her forehead and said, 'Good night' then walked out the door leaving the sisters alone to talk about what had Ami so troubled.

* * *

_**They can't do this**_

Ami sits with Karin, she is crying hard as she says, 'Ne Sana, you can't marry him…You and Taicho are in love.'

Karin looks to her sister saying, 'Ami, this is not my doing…there are rules stating that tomorrow I must marry…and tomorrow I will marry.'

Ami looks to Karin saying, 'But Ne Sana they can't do this!'

Karin pulls Ami into her arms, while softly saying, 'Ami Shiba, I know what you are saying is out of love for both me and Toushirou, but the Clan rules are to be followed and I as the Shiba Clan leader must follow them…What I need for you to do as my loving baby sister is to understand this and stand by my side during this difficult time.'

She lends down and cups Ami's chin with her hand now saying, 'do you think you can do this for your Ne Sana?'

Ami stands tall, looks up at Karin and forces a smile through the tears while saying, 'you are my Ne Sana and I love you …. So I will always stand by your side.'

Karin takes her hand wipes away the tears from Ami's face and then says, 'Come on it is getting late ….let's get your face washed…because it is almost time for the girl party ….'

* * *

_**The 10**__**th**__** Division Females speak out!**_

All of the female Taichos and vice captains of the Gotei 13, along with the females members from the 5th, 13th, 6th, and 10th, divisions, The noble houses, Inoue, Ururu and Vizards have gathered in the Shiba Manor main hall to celebrate with Rukia, Yuzu and Akrina on their marriages.

Everyone is having a good time, laughing and eating sweets, as they wait for the brides to enter into the main hall.

Everything was going fine until a voice is heard saying, 'I still cannot believe it, our Taicho will not be marrying Akrina Sama … Now he can marry his sweetheart!'

Everyone in the room turns to the 10th division female saying with excitement, 'WHAT Hitsugaya Taicho has a sweetheart… Are you sure?'

Another member walks up and stands next to her division member stating, 'yes he has a sweetheart ….we have seen a picture of the two of them embracing on his desk in the 10th Division office.'

Hinamori, Inoue, Ururu, Vizards, Taichos and vice captains all turn to Matsumoto looking to see if she would intervene, but she just sips a cup of sake and calmly watches as the women continue to talk.

The same female stands and proudly says, 'She is very beautiful, she has dark hair and from the way they are embracing in the photo we can tell she loves him very much.'

The other 10th Division female says, 'We all thought as we watched Taicho spar with Akrina Sama, they would make a great match, but when a few of us saw the picture on Taicho's desk, we knew he probably was marrying Akrina Sama because he was being forced… and the woman he really loved was the dark hair girl in the picture on his desk.'

The Shiba Clan female walks over to the 10th division members saying, 'So the 10th division is not upset that Hitsugaya Taicho is not marrying Akrina Sama?'

The two women are now jointed with the other women of the 10th Division, they are all smiles as they say, 'Of course not… Akrina Sama… we like her a lot and wish her much happiness, but she is not the dark haired woman in the picture…she is not Hitsugaya Taicho's sweetheart and our wish is for Taicho to marry his sweetheart…the girl in the photo'

Taichos, Inoue, Ururu, Vizards and vice captain are listening closely, as Hinamori softly says to Matsumoto, 'Rangku San… don't you think you should say something?'

Matsumoto looks to Hinamori softly saying, 'Momo … what do you think I should say… do you want me to tell them that the girl in the photo and Akrina are the same woman?'

Just as Matsumoto finishes her words, a female from the 6th Division jokingly says, 'I guess it is good that Hitsugaya Taicho is in love with the dark hair girl that is in the picture on his desk and did not fall in love with Akrina, because if he did …he would be heartbroken…that she is marrying someone else.'

The women of the 10th Division suddenly stop moving, come to a deadly quiet and stare at the 6th division female, one 10th division member steps up and says with dangerous edge to her tone, expressing what everyone in the 10th division to include Matsumoto felt, 'IF you of the Shiba Clan or anyone had broken our Taicho's heart the last thing we would be doing… would be having punch and cookies!'

Hearing what was said, Matsumoto stood and looked to Hinamori, Inoue, Ururu, Vizards and the Taichos and vice captains saying, 'Now do you see why I will not tell them,' then walked away.

Overhearing everything that was said, Ami, Rukia, Yuzu now look to Karin who breathes deeply and with her veil securely in place and opens the door to an over sounding, "CONGRATULATIONS"

* * *

_**Acceptance**_

At that same time in the 5th Division…

Every male Taichos and vice captains of the Gotei 13, along with the males members from the 5th, 13th, 6th, and 10th, divisions, The noble houses, Chad, Ishida and Vizards have gathered in the 5th Division main Hall to celebrate the marriage of the 5th Division Taicho, Shinji and Jinta.

As the men gathered and socialized amongst themselves, they could not help but feel the tension coming from the 10th Division Taicho.

Utkiake trying to release some of the tension in the air walks over to Hitsugaya, who is standing in the back of the room watching everyone.

He stands next to the young man and begins to watch the crowd while saying with a sincere voice, 'I am here if you want to talk about it'

Hitsugaya's eyes stay focus on the group while saying, 'thank you, I know you are there for me …but this is something that I alone must accept,' he then walks away.

Utkiake is now joined by Kyōraku, who says, 'maybe he has gotten over it… and has moved on.'

Utkiake replies saying, 'maybe…he has, but we still need to be there for him.'

They both turn and watch as the young Taicho walks into the crowd and extends his congratulations to the three grooms; who in turn embrace him with friendship.

* * *

_**A husband returns**_

The morning of the Shiba Clans weddings….

The Kasumioji Manor is full of excitement, as Shia Sama sits in the main hall having breakfast with her sons, her daughter in law Sarah, and elders, they are all smiles as they listen to Sarah as she informs them of the child she will be having in the upcoming winter.

When suddenly, Guenon Sama calmly barges into the main hall with his men running close behind, three of the men quickly knock the guards unconscious, as Guenon Sama quickly grabs Sarah's arm and pulls her to him saying, 'Don't any one move!'

Everyone is shocked, as they watch as the Clan Leader's estranged cohort threatens his daughter in law and her unborn child, saying, She is was not worthy to be married to his son and he would be more than willing to rip the child from her womb; if Shia Sama and the Shiba elders did not do follow his instructions.

* * *

_**Acceptance**_

It is dawn and the wedding guests have all gathered at the Shiba Shrine, which has been decorated with beautiful flowers.

The groom stands nervously at the altar with Ichigo, Shinji, Boi and Hitsugaya.

It is Hitsugaya who looks at him saying, 'Jinta Kun, why are you so nervous, Yuzu San is the one you wish marry correct?'

Ichigo hearing Hitsugaya's question looks at him then to Jinta and listens as the man answers.

Jinta takes a deep breath then says, 'for so long I had hid my love for her, it was not until Karin Chan forced me to step up to Yuzu and confess my feelings for her, When she in turn told me she loved me, it was then I knew no one but she would be my wife… When I proposed to her, we both started planning and looking forward for this moment….now that it is here… I don't want anything to spoil it…I want to see her smiling face without worries as we stand together exchanging your vows.'

Ichigo then step over to him saying, 'I understand exactly …Rukia and I have been looking forward to the moment we will marry, and don't want anything to spoil it.'

Hitsugaya looked to Shinji and they both nodded then looked at the two men saying, 'you have our word that nothing will spoil each of your weddings.'

Hitsugaya then said, 'In an effort to ensure the shadow does not strike during the ceremonies, I have spoken with Sotachio and have increased the guards at each of the wedding sites.'

Ichigo walks over to Hitsugaya extended his hand saying, 'Thank you… if you were married to my sister or not, I still would like to consider you a brother to me.'

Hitsugaya looks at the man and shakes his hand saying, 'As long as you call me Hitsugaya Taicho instead of Toushirou.'

Ichigo looks at the younger man and laughs saying, 'I cannot promise that, but you will still be my brother.'

The music starts to play.

The Shiba Clan leader wearing the veil across her face and the traditional dress of the Shiba Nobles, followed closely by her sisters' can be seen escorting the Shiba Clan Princess Yuzu toward the shrine.

Hitsugaya maintains his calm, as he steps back and takes the position as royal protector, watching as Shinji, the intended Cohort to the Clan leader approaches Karin and takes her hand and escorts her to the Clan leader's seat and takes his position by her side.

Hitsugaya's eyes are calm as watches was Shinji leads Karin to bride and groom were she places Yuzu's hand into Jinta's, softly saying, 'We the Shiba Clan have approved of this marriage.'

Hitsugaya's eyes are calm has he watches as Shinji kisses Karin's hand just before assisting her back into her seat.

Once the wedding ceremony was complete, Hitsugaya and Karin come face to face.

Karin looked to Hitsugaya saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, it is good to see you… thank you for maintaining your position as my families' protector.'

Everyone watched as Hitsugaya stepped up and bowed before her saying, 'Akrina Sama, I will always be your protector… I must unfortunately state I will not be attending your wedding ceremony… I have something planned with my division.'

As he stood, he looked to Ichigo and Shinji saying, 'but I have worked closely with the elders and the vizards to ensure everything is secure

Akrina looked at him her words were calm as she said, and 'thank you… I understand, just having you at Yuzu and Ich-nii's ceremonies is a blessing… but tell me will you and your division be at the celebration of all the ceremonies later tonight?'

He nodded saying, 'Of course, If you wish it… we will be there,'

Karin looked at him saying, 'Yes, it would make not only me but my family very happy if the 10th division is there.'

He looked at her and nodded saying. 'Of course' then stepped back in his position as Royal protector and walked behind Karin as Shinji took her hand as her intended cohort and started the bridal precession toward the Kuchiki manor for Ichigo's wedding.

* * *

_**Shadow lies in wait**_

Shia Sama has just returned from the Rukia and Ichigo's wedding, she enters into her bed chamber with intends to rest, only to be grabbed from behind by her estranged husband.

As his hands grope her body, she to fights the tears of humiliation which are swelling in her eyes as she attempts to push his hands away from her.

Guenon, seeing his wife's response to him, pushes her to the ground and stands over her saying, 'There once was a time wife that you welcome my hands on your body.'

Shia looks up at him saying with emotion, 'Yes what you say it true ...but your actions against the Shiba Clan and the Gotei 13 has caused my son's death and threaten not only the existence of our family but that of my people…you are no longer a man worthy of me.'

Hearing her words, he raises his hand and strikes her saying, 'I did not cause our son's death!... That Shiba Witch did … and she will pay!'

With hate in his eyes, he turns from Shia saying, 'In one hour, I will return ….you best be ready to leave as planned and remember if you let any of them know of our plans…. I will cut that bastard out that wench's belly!'

He turns and walks out the door.

* * *

_**The bride prepares herself ~ (Karin's pov)**_

One hour later…

It had been a long day.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

My fingers lightly touch the beautiful silk of my Uchikake, which now hugs very curve of my body leaving me not much room to walk.

Unlike Yuzu, I never gave any thought to getting married, so as I stared at myself in the mirror, I was speechless at what I saw.

I suddenly felt a warm breeze, blow through the open French doors, which led to my balcony overlooking the Shiba grounds and pond.

I inhaled the scent of the sweet bay magnolias which were are now in full bloom.

I heard laughter coming from the gardens.

I turned and glanced out at the Manor gardens, I could see the joyous wedding guest as they all start to arrive.

I hear them as they commented on the beautiful gardens.

I tried to smile but I could not, my thoughts were on him.

Mindful not to allow anyone to see me looking out, I stepped closer to the open door and watched as Shinji stood proudly at the altar talking with the Vizards and the other Taichos.

I looked around and I did not see him.

I don't know why, I looked, I knew he would not be there, he told me so this morning.

I covered my face with a long veil, revealing only my eyes and turned toward the door, in time to see, my sisters as they all walked into my room saying, 'It is time'

I looked at them and calmly say, 'yes it is time'

Then walked out…

* * *

_**The 10**__**th**__** Division Taicho**_

The 10th division Taicho calmly stands at the foot of the hill which lays a short distance, pass a group of sweet bay magnolia trees which separates the Shiba Manor gardens from the 10th Division.

He can hear the wedding guest laughing, as they rush to be seated in the chairs leading to the altar.

His teal eyes turn intense as he looks towards the sun, as it slowly moves into position to set.

Music can heard coming from the other side of the trees, signaling to all, that the bridal procession is approaching the altar.

Matsumoto stands nervously at his side saying, 'Taicho… are you alright.'

He does not reply.

He just stares straight ahead.

* * *

_**Here comes the Bride**_

Karin stands tall as she is led from the Manor, by her sisters.

In her hands, she carries a beautiful bouquet of flowers, but underneath the flowers she still holds Toushirou's letter.

As she slowly walks towards the aisle, she nods slightly to her guest, as they all whisper saying, 'how beautiful she looks.'

Her sisters have all walked down the aisle and now stood at the altar, each with their husbands and Ami with Boi; each waiting for her to proceed down the aisle and take her position next to Shinji.

Shinji, seeing Karin had not started to walk down the aisle, starts to walk up the aisle towards her with a look of concern, but she raises her hand signaling him to stop.

With the music still playing in the background, Karin stood in front of everyone, revealed Toushirou's letter and again quietly started to read it.

_Karin,_

_Calm yourself and listen please, _

_I have sat here thinking long and hard about what just happened._

_This is what I have come away with._

_1__st__ you as the Shiba Clan leader must marry by your 18__th__ birthday, which is tomorrow, and provide an heir_

_2__nd__ Sotachio and your Father, having broke our betrothal, have now allowed me, _

_Without threatening to take away my position as the 10__th__ Division Taicho_

_The right to select my bride _

_Something that you have been fighting so hard for, since our betrothal announcement months ago_

_Karin, please listen and think, _

_I love you_

_You realized I loved you before I did_

_But what you do not know is that I have loved you ever since_

_Playing soccer with you years ago_

_Karin, you know me better than anyone_

_I would never stop my mission of fighting hollows and Aizen _

_To play soccer with a human girl, that I did not care for_

_When we met again a year ago, I tried to fight my feelings for you and_

_Concentrate on my mission of finding the reason behind the increase of hollows in KuraKara Town,_

_Finding out if it had a connection to Aizen_

_But I could not do it, _

_I found I had to be near you; _

_I had to be with you_

_Then fate would have it that, when I stopped fighting my feelings for you_

_My mission of finding out the reason for the increase of hollows turned out to be the human girl that had captured my heart_

_You_

_Karin... think … please_

_I know deep in your heart, that you know I love you_

_You know that _

_You are everything to me. _

_Now you are faced with being married tomorrow to a stranger._

_I ask you to clear your mind and think about what your father said._

"_Another has presented a letter of intent"_

_Did he say you had to marry a Stranger…NO... he did not _

_Fireball, Please don't give up me _

_Please don't give up on us_

_You have the power in your hands to decide who it is you will marry, because_

_As you read this letter, just know my letter of intent is already in the hands of your father and Sotachio._

_Therefore fireball_

_If you decide that you wish to have me as your husband, _

_Please… place the necklace around on your neck _

_Tomorrow… just before sunset_

_Come to the hillside that separates the Shiba manor from the 10__th__ Division _

_Stand with me as we take our vows becoming husband and wife._

_I love you and I will be waiting_

_Snowball_

With her eyes full of mischief, Karin lowered the letter, neatly folded and tucked it in the folds of her Obi.

She starts to gently caress the necklace which is hidden underneath the long veil, while looking toward the altar at Shinji and to her father.

With a smirk in her eyes, she suddenly kicked off her shoes, lifted the hem of her uchikake, turned and ran toward the small path hidden within the sweet bay magnolia trees.

Her sisters and brothers, seeing her running away, react in a state of shock screaming her name, 'Akrina!'

* * *

_**The bride selects her groom**_

Ignoring her sibling's shouts for her to return, Karin lifts her dress even higher and runs along the path toward the 10th division; while cursing the dress that is preventing her from using Shunpo.

Her heart starts to beat faster as she looks up at the sun and sees it is moving into position to set.

Hitsugaya, hearing the commotion turns, flash steps to the opening of the path and stands waiting for her.

Her wedding guests are all confused, as they watch as her sisters, brothers, and father suddenly look at each other and start run after her, only to have Ami Sama say she alone would investigate.

With curiosity and humor in their eyes, some of her guest all stand and follow the runaway bride.

As Karin clears the trees, she feels his hand, as he takes hers and pulls her protectively into his arms, while saying, 'you look beautiful, but where are your shoes?'

She looks up at him saying, 'I could not run in them, so I kicked them off.'

He grins as he looks at her, and then turns to tell one of his men to retrieve her shoes, only to find Ami standing next to her sister holding her shoes saying, 'Ne Sana…your shoes.'

Karin and Hitsugaya both turn and look down at Ami, the trickster grins at them both saying, 'I told them to stay put while I talk you into returning…'

Hitsugaya takes Karin's shoes, bends down and places them on her feet, his eyes turn as he and Karin now hear Boi, as he walks up and stands next to Ami saying, 'we may need to hurry before they come.'

Hearing their words, Karin could only look at them, with her eyes are full of love.

Toushirou stands next to Karin, smiles and turns her, to where she now faces the hillside.

Ami turns and looks at the hillside saying, 'WOW….'

Karin is taken back, at what she sees; his whole division is divided into two lines, creating a path which is covered with rose petals, that leads to a flowered altar which sits at the top of the hill.

As she looks at the altar she can see the sky beginning to create the beautiful colors of orange and reds hues.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

She feels everything is perfect, but her family is missing and she suddenly wanted them there to share this moment with her.

Sensing a sudden sadness coming from her, he looks at her saying, 'Are you alright?'

Shaking off the feelings, she looks at him saying, 'I am just overwhelmed with how beautiful it is here.'

He takes her gently by the arm and starts to led her to the hill side, while saying, 'Come let us get started and don't worry everything will be fine.'

The 10th division is watching with confused looks, as they watch as their Taicho and Akrina Sama, escorted by the Ami Sama and Boi start to calmly approach.

Their calm is interrupted when they hear an angered voice as it says, 'What is the meaning of this!'

They turn to see Sotachio, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Jinta, KuKaKu, Shinji and her father have now appeared and are standing in front of them.

While the wedding guest, to include all clan leaders of the noble houses, Tachios, vice Captains, and Vizards stand gathering around watching in amazement.

* * *

_**The Shadow takes position**_

As everyone watches the unorthodox wedding proceeding of Shiba Clan leader, Jaen Kuchiki and Guenon Kasumioji watch quietly from a distance as two of their men dressed as Kasumioji elders walk into the Shiba School building unnoticed.

While three others, also dressed as Kasumioji elders, mingle into the group of wedding guest and now stand with Shia Sama, Shoin Sama and Damon Sama pretending to watch the Shiba Clan leader and the 10th Division as they are confronted by members the Shiba Clan leader's immediate family and her would be groom.

Once the two individuals safely return from the Shiba school without any incident, Guenon looks to Jaen turn to the others saying, 'Our plan is under way, let us go to the rendezvous point and prepare for our guest.'

Keeping their reisatu lowered they all vanish.

* * *

_**The true master mind revealed**_

Karin and Hitsugaya both turn and look at her family then to Shinji.

While protectively holding his bride, Hitsugaya steps up and calmly says, 'This is our wedding, you are welcome to stay and celebrate with us… If you do not wish to celebrate with us, I will ask you to leave.'

With a grin on his face, Shinji looks to Hitsugaya, saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, just how far are you willing to go to make her your wife…are you willing to fight me for her.'

Hitsugaya signals Matsumoto, who suddenly appears next to him and Karin, while keeping his eyes on Shinji, he carefully pushes Karin into Matsumoto's arms while saying, 'Matsumoto protect my wife.'

He stands before Shinji and everyone, his reisatu has raised to a remarkable level, which now not only has his body glowing but his eyes turning so icy that they are translucent.

Karin and his division watched with a shocked look in their eyes, as Hitsugaya looks to Shinji, slowly pulling Hyourinmaru from his sheath saying with an eerie calm, 'you don't understand…. This wedding was planned by both Hyourinmaru and I, with every intention of KILLING anyone who stood in our way of marrying the woman we loved.'

As Hitsugaya faces Shinji…

The 10th Division, even though they have a look of confusion in their eyes, immediately takes the offensive to protect their Taicho and Akrina Sama.

While Utkiake Taicho and Kyōraku Taicho who is chuckling saying, 'I didn't think he had it in him to deceive us like this' along with Vice captain Chōjirō, and the Vizards, started to move the wedding guest a safe distance away, so they would not get hurt from the possible confrontation between the two men.

Shinji now stands looking at the younger man, even though there is a chilling grin on his face, his hands are casually sitting in his pockets as he says, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, do you really think you have the skill to kill me!'

Hitsugaya replies saying, 'How confident are you that I don't'

Seeing things are about to get out of hand, Karin pulls away from Matsumoto looks at the two men and with a demanding voice screams, 'That will be enough! ...Today is my wedding day!'

Both men pulled back and looked at Karin.

She then turned and walked to Shinji, kissed his cheek saying, 'Shinji Sensei, I do love you… but as my Ni Sama and sensei nothing more.'

Karin then turned and walked back to Hitsugaya, looked into his eyes, then took his hand, stood by him and faced her family, while saying, '… I have the right to choose who it is I will marry and I have chosen!'

Ichigo starts to protest by saying, 'I and the elders have chosen for you and you….' His words are shorten when he sees her golden and ebony colored eyes glaring at them and her reisatu shooting up as if she was about to attack him if he continued.

She then turned to Hitsugaya, his eyes lit up as she said aloud for everyone to hear, ''Toushirou… When you placed the ring on my finger a few weeks ago, as I was falling asleep in your arms, saying your intent to ask me to marry you, I felt a happiness that was beyond all that I could imagine… so I eagerly waited for you propose to me that next day…. but you were sent away before we could speak, … then all of a sudden strange things seem to happen, starting with my graduation ceremony, when even though I sensed your reisatu close by, you did not come as you promised, followed by our betrothal being broken and another man submitting papers of intent to marry me, all these events caused my emotions to become so erratic that I could not see clearly …. It was only when you reached out to me, telling me to calm down, to clear my head and think … was I able to then figure out what was happening.'

Everyone, watched with shocked expressions in their eyes, as she turned and walked toward her twin saying, 'Yuzu... you are the only person that would the guts to manipulate my emotions in this manner!'

Hitsugaya looked at Yuzu, his mind instantly replaying conversations he had held with her in the past.

She told him months ago when Karin found him holding Hinamori in his arms because she had tripped and almost fallen, that only she could assist him with getting Karin to talk to him, then weeks ago it was she who mandated that until she calmed down and healed he was to stay away from her.

He watched as Karin now stood face to face with her twin sister, thinking, 'Karin is correct the only person that would know how to manipulate Karin would be Yuzu San, but why would she do this?'

His thoughts are interrupted as he hears Ichigo say to Karin, 'Yuzu does not have nothing to do with this… it has been decided, that you will not marry Toushirou!'

Before Hitsugaya could react to Ichigo's words, Karin's voice now with a dangerous edge to it, as she said to Yuzu, 'YUZU!…If you insist on continuing to interfere with my wedding… blood will be shed … starting with your own!'

Hitsugaya looked to Karin and started to moved toward her, only to have put her hand up to stop him; leaving him now standing there with a look of concern on his face.

Everyone, with the exception of Ururu and Jinta, had a look of shock on their faces; never before had they heard these words spoken from Karin to Yuzu.

Ururu and Jinta discretely moved into position to not only protect Ami and Boi from being hurt, but to intervene if the situation between the two sisters really got out of hand.

Ichigo now stood looking at both of his sisters, then to his father, then back to Yuzu.

He looked deep into Yuzu's eyes and saw that same glimmer of humor that his father got when something he had done was revealed to all.

He finally understood what Karin had stated was actually the truth and Yuzu was behind it, he turned toward her saying, 'Yuzu…you … you planned this… not dad?'

Yuzu did not reply.

She just glanced at her baffled Ni Sama, and then stood tall as her eyes finally met the eyes of a pissed off Karin.

She then calmly said, 'As your twin I was within my right!...He made you cry…so he had to prove to me his love for you'

She then stepped closer at her sister saying in a scolding voice, 'but more importantly my sister… you … yourself had to see the love he had for you and that he wanted more than anything to be your husband'

She now turned to Hitsugaya, who now stood next to Karin, saying still in a scorning voice 'While on the other hand you needed for her to prove to you, she willingly wanted to become your wife.'

Karin and Hitsugaya, hearing the truth in Yuzu sister's words, just stood there stunned glaring at her.

Yuzu then looked at them saying, 'It was the decision of the elders and Dad, to entrust to me who it was that you would marry … so since it is my right… I will now do this!'

She reached over and took both Hitsugaya and Karin's hands and placed them together saying, 'We of the Shiba Clan approve of this marriage.'

She then hugged both Hitsugaya and Karin both while whispering, 'this is a sunset wedding… and the sun is beginning to set so don't you think we need to hurry up and get started!'

Sotaicho, who stood at the top of the hillside waiting to officiate the marriage, is heard saying to Isshin, 'So much drama….they really are your children!'

Isshin stands proudly replied saying, 'Hai…'

The wedding guests and the 10th division, overhearing the exchange snickered and laughed.

* * *

_**The Royal Wedding**_

As Hitsugaya and Karin approach the top of the hill, they stop in front of Hinamori and Granny, who stands with pride watching as her grandson present his bride to her.

Granny steps up and lifts the veil, revealing Karin's cheek, and kisses her with approval.

As Granny steps back, Hinamori steps up and embraces Karin while whispering, 'Welcome to the family' signally her approval of the marriage.

Karin's eyes are full of emotion as she now stands at the top hill, facing each Hitsugaya about to give their vows to each other.

Karin looks to Hitsugaya and then to the members of the 10th division saying 'there is one more approval that we must have before we continue'

Hitsugaya, knowing what had been said at the Shiba Manor the night before, understood her words reaches over and removes the veil from Karin's face.

Karin now looks around are the members of the 10th division allowing them to finally see that she was the dark hair girl in the picture on their Taichos deck.

The 10th Division reacts with loud cheers shouting, 'Yes Taicho we approve!'

Sotaicho stands saying, 'Since everyone approves of this marriage, I will now ask the bride and groom to say their vows'

Karin and Toushirou stood face to face.

Karin smiled as she looked into Toushirou's eyes softly saying, 'Toushirou Hitsugaya , … I've never been in love until I saw your face… your beautiful eyes looked into my heart and calmed my spirit in ways that no other could…There is no other man that can take your place in my heart ..from this day forward I vow to always love you, to always protect you and to work hard to be the wife that you will be proud of.'

She turns then puts a ring on his finger.

Hitsugaya looked into Karin's golden and ebony eyes and grinned as he said, 'Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba, I have loved you since the first time I set eyes on you… it was through you that I have learned the meaning of love…it was through being with you that I have experienced warmth and understanding…I love you and there is no other woman that can take your place in my heart, from this day forward I vow to always love you , to always protect you, and to work to be a husband that you will be proud of.

He turns and slips the ring on her finger.

Sotaicho and Isshin both step forward and place their hands on the couple stating, 'As you have stated your vows to each other today; you are here by bound as husband and wife for eternity… Hitsugaya Taicho you may how statute your bride.'

Just as Hitsugaya reaches in to kiss his wife, an explosion is heard coming from the Shiba Estate followed by horrifying screams.

Karin turns toward her home in time to see fire raging from her school, followed by another explosion also coming from the school.

She screams, 'The School …NO… NO….NO the Children!' then vanishes leaving remnants of her torn dress falling softly to the ground.

Hitsugaya screams, 'KARIN!' and follows….

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Gosh… I am such a Drama Queen!

Music: I was so caught up in the drama I forgot!

Next Chapter 47: A Trap Set and Sprung

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR

A word: With the devastation happening in Japan, I want to ask that we all take a moment to pray for the survivors.


	47. A Trap Set and Sprung

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 47…A Trap Set and Sprung

_**A Great Lost**_

Karin having abruptly left her wedding; rushed into the burning school screaming for the children she knew were in the building preparing to sing for the wedding reception.

The dark smoke burned into Karin's eyes and lungs, as she ran further into the building determined to find the children.

Hitsugaya following Karin has arrived at the school.

He quickly assesses that the building is burning at unusual rate, and the flames are hotter than anything he has ever encountered before.

In order not to be overcome by the heat, Hitsugaya raises his reisatu higher and runs into the burning building calling for his wife.

As He looks into the many school rooms, he sees survivors coughing and running pass.

He looks down, and sees a small child crying on the floor.

He reaches down, lifts her into his arms and as he turns, he sees Matsumoto running up to him saying, 'Taicho…. Where is Karin Sama?'

He replies, 'I have not found her yet…. Take this child to safety as I continue looking.'

Once Matsumoto had the child securely in her arms, Hitsugaya with a determined look in his eyes runs further into the burning building, shouting, 'Karin…Karin where are you.'

Meanwhile further in the building…

Even though the flames were raising higher and higher, Karin moves further into the building, towards the stage area, where she knows the children should have been.

Her heart beats faster as she hears a small voice calling for help.

She looks over sees the four children trapped under rubble from the fallen ceiling.

She sees only the arms and legs of three of the children, but the fourth she can see a small face and hand.

She bends on down and grabs the hand of a small blond hair girl saying, 'Nalia I am here, don't worry I will get you out.'

Nalia looks to Karin weakly saying, 'Akrina Sama …your face… it ... it is so beautiful.'

While smiling at the girl, Karin softly says, "Thank you Nalia … now let's get you and the others out".

Even through her hands are in pain from the extreme heat in the room, Karin grabs hold of the still smoldering rubble, and attempts to lift it from the children.

Nalia looks to Karin and sees her hands bruising as she struggles to lift the rubble, and touches Karin's hand weakly saying, 'Akrina Sama it is ok… We are alright…We are just honored to have been able to had seen your face and feel your love for us.'

While continuing to lift the rubble, Karin turns towards Nalia, again saying 'Nalia I will get you ...'

As she speaks Nalia's eyes close and she is gone.

Karin screams 'NO!' pushes the rubble from atop of the children, and then quickly pulls all four of the children in her arms in an attempt to heal them.

Hitsugaya hearing his wife's voice, shouts her name, turns and runs toward the direction of the scream, which leads him further into the building and smoke.

Hitsugaya runs into the main room and finds Karin on the floor of the burning school.

Hitsugaya stops in his tracks looks at his wife, whispering, 'Karin'.

Her face now had red blotches from the burning cinders falling from the raging fire that still surrounded her.

Her tears were falling from the wells of her ebony eyes, as she sat watching as the bodies of four Shiba children lying in her arms, started to break down into spiritual particles and float into the air, mixing with the burning ashes of the school building.

He notices her body as it starts to tremble in shock from the mixed emotions of anger and hurt that she was experiencing.

He shook off his emotions, walked over and gently lifted her into his arms.

His eyes are full of concern as he watched as she laid her head on his chest, her ebony eyes are full of tears as she spoke the names of the four children whose bodies had now disappeared into the air.

He hears, 'She and now you as her husband are a part of our family… We stand ready to fight by your side.'

With a desponded Karin still cradled in his arms, Hitsugaya glances over towards the direction of the voice and sees Shinji and Hiyori.

He nods to Shinji then looks to Hiyori saying, 'Until this situation is rectified… I would like you to stay by my wife and her sisters' side at all times.'

Hiyori's eyes turn from anger to concern as she looked down at her friend who was normally a very strong willed woman, but due to everything that just expired, now lay cradled in her husband's arms holding tightly unto his Haroi looking like a lost child.

_**Karin**_

The wedding guest and all the divisions of the Gotei 13, are working together to put out the fire and heal the survivors.

Everyone stops and stares at Hitsugaya, as he carries his wife, whose is semiconscious, out of the burning building.

Seeing Karin's condition, Unohana Taicho quickly flash stepped to Hitsugaya and starts to check Karin.

Unohana looks to Hitsugaya and calmly saying, 'She is in shock, please take her to the 4th division so I can heal her properly.'

Yuzu who had just finished bandaging a servant's arm quickly runs to Karin's side.

She shallows hard, as she looks at her sister, who just an hour ago looked so beautiful and happy in her white Uchikake staring into the eyes of her husband, is now in a state of shock barely aware of the things happening around her.

Seeing his little sister's condition, causes Ichigo's reisatu to skyrocket, he flash steps to her side, and stood speechless staring at her, becoming angrier and angrier.

Rukia instinctively moves to his side and touches his arm whispering, 'calm down…. As her Ni Sama she needs to you to now step up and care for your people …as your wife and her Ne Sana it is my job to go and be by her side.'

Hearing his wife's logic, Ichigo looks to her and then to Yuzu and Hitsugaya who both nods with agreement.

Hitsugaya turned to find Matsumoto standing next him, she quickly gives him an update on the situation, he responds by telling her to continue overseeing the activities and report to him once everything is under control.

With Karin in his arms, Hitsugaya vanishes, with Yuzu and Rukia following close behind.

_**Destructive Actions**_

Half an hour ago….

Guenon, Jaen and their men are standing in the desert a few miles west of Seireitei.

With the exception of Guenon, each one has a look of anticipation in their eyes.

Keeping his eyes focus on the direction of the Shiba Estate, Jaen asks, 'How much time'

One of his men quickly replies saying, 'Kuchiki Sama… we have only a few more seconds.'

Within moments the ground shakes and an explosion is not only heard, but seen coming from the direction of the Shiba Estate.

With a smug look on his face Jaen, first turns to Guenon and then to their men saying, 'I believe we have her attention, now let us make ready for her arrival!'

As the men start to cheer, Guenon looks around at the men thinking, 'Innocent children have just been killed…not only she will come but they all will come!'

He glances down at his clinched fists, and then looks at up the darkening horizon whispering, 'we will die a merciless death for the actions we have taken today, but before I die… I will still have my revenge for the death of my son!'

_**A Spy**_

Hitsugaya stood against the white walls of the 4th Division, his mind racing trying to understand how this could have happened.

He personally reviewed the security plans for the Shiba Manor, hell Shinji Sama and the Vizards also double checked everything, but not only did the shadow get through the security and they planted a bomb killing four children.

He runs his hands through his hair, looking at the closed door, thinking about his wife.

After overcoming so many obstacles, today, Karin became his wife, and today she was hurt possibility by his negligence with security.

He drops his head, and starts to doubt himself, whispering, 'Again she almost died because me…Maybe I am not good enough to have her as my wife.'

Just as the words escape his mouth, a hand swings, hitting him in the head while a voice says, 'You are good enough for her, and this is not your fault.'

Hitsugaya looks up to see Isshin standing next to him saying, 'do you forget …it was I who approved your security plans.'

Isshin, then walks over and looks out the window saying, 'no… there was nothing wrong with the security… the only way they could get in was with help from inside.'

Ichigo, who is now sitting next to Rukia, looks up at his father saying, 'Do you mean there is another spy amongst us.'

Isshin looks to his son and then back to Hitsugaya saying, 'Yes …. Now we must find out who it is before they strike again.'

_**Shia Sama**_

At the 10th division hillside

Shia Sama remains unmoved from the chair she sat in, while witnessing the wedding ceremony between Akrina Sama and Hitsugaya Taicho.

Her eyes are red from crying, her sons Shoin and Damon both try to calm her, but she still cries.

The two imposters look down at her, saying with impatience in their voice, 'Get up and stick to the plan…or else your precious grandchild and its mother will die!'

Shoin shoots a dark look at the men saying, 'If you harm my wife and child… I will kill you.'

One of the imposters starts to laugh pointing at Shoin saying, 'you …you will kill us… I was at the battle in the Jurninan Passageway…I saw you crying at the hem of Akrina Sama…you have proven yourself as a coward…you will do nothing!'

Shia Sama watches as Shoin's body tenses up, in response to the man's words.

Shia Sama stands and looks to the man, even though there is fear in her eyes her voice is strong as she says, 'I will watch you die for the things that you have done here today.'

She turns, straightens her back, takes the supportive arms of both her sons and starts to walk toward the 4th division.

_**An unexpected Visitor**_

Hearing the possibility of another spy, Hitsugaya's thoughts shifts, he starts to think of who or whom it maybe that has allowed this to happen.

Jinta, looks at his cell phone, reads a text, and then speaks up saying, 'Ururu is at the 12th Division with Kuchiki Taicho, and Kurotsuchi Taicho… they are reviewing the video feeds from the passageways and the school, she is reporting because of so many people attending the weddings and not yet knowing where exactly the bombs may have been set, it will take a while before they have a description of the person or persons responsible.'

Hitsugaya nods, and then glanced over to see Ami leaning on Boi's shoulders asleep.

His heart drops as he looks closely at her face and sees dried tear stains.

He knows the little girl that he affectionately calls his little prankster is in pain, because the children that were killed were her friends.

He then glances to Boi; he observes the young boy is protectively holding onto Ami's hand as if trying to keep her calm.

He looks into his eyes and sees they were silently burning with anger.

His eyes then met Isshin's, he took a step back at what he saw, never before had he seen the man's eyes so angry.

All eyes turn when a soft voice is heard calling out "Hison"

Hearing his name Isshin, quickly disguises the anger on his face and then turns toward the direction of the voice.

He sees a concerned Shia Sama, her sons and two of her elders approaching him.

He steps toward her, his voice nonthreatening and softly saying, "Shia what are you doing here… were you or any of your clan hurt by the explosion?'

Shia takes Isshin's hand and stands next to him saying, 'No we are fine, I have come to inquire about Akrina Sama.'

Isshin looks at the woman saying, 'Shia you really did not have come here.'

She looks him in the eye saying, 'Hison, as I stated during Ami Sama's birthday party …. Akrina is dear to me…even now given a chance… I would still accept her as my daughter in law.'

Shia now steps closer to him, grab's his arm and looks into him eyes softly saying, 'So please tell me is she ok'

Hearing Shia imply that she wanted to have his wife as her daughter in law, Hitsugaya instinctively cuts his eyes at Shoin, only to be calmed by the warm hand of Yuzu which now sat on his shoulder.

Hitsugaya's attention quickly turns toward the closed door which now starts to open.

Unohana steps out saying, 'Hitsugaya Taicho, your wife is requesting to see you.'

_**An invitation**_

Shia looked over and watched as Hitsugaya walks into the room, shutting the door behind him, she then turns to Unohana, her voice is sincere as she says, 'Unohana Taicho, how is Akrina …. Is she ok?'

Unohana looked to Shia, then to Isshin saying, 'She is awake, but her body has been through a traumatic shock and she needs to rest.'

Rukia looked to Ichigo saying, ' With all that is going on at the Manor… the only way she will rest is to tie her down and make her rest…. And that will not be easy.'

Unohana, overhearing Rukia's words, looks towards the newlyweds and nods saying, 'I know… it is just a matter of time before she will be dressed and ready to go back to the school in order to heal her people.'

Isshin looks towards his family and sighs softly saying, 'until we have some idea of who did this, I believe Akrina, Yui, Ami and you Rukia, all of my daughters, need to be kept somewhere safe.'

Rukia starts to react to Isshin's word, only to be held down by Ichigo' hand as he whispered saying, 'I know you are a warrior, but you now are also my wife…so for me …for now … let's not fight about this.'

It is then one the Kasumioji Elders turns to Shia Sama softly saying, 'Shia Sama… if we may make a recommendation, your retreat which sits on the outskirts of Kasumioji Estate, is a place where Hison Sama's family can go.'

The other Kasumioji elder quickly says, 'Yes Sarah Sama has returned to main house so it is now empty.'

Hearing Sarah's name, Shia Sama's eyes momentarily flashed with fear.

She quickly swallowed hard then turned toward Isshin saying, 'Hison, if you wish my retreat is large enough for them all to rest comfortably.'

Isshin looked around the room, and then said, 'Shia … you have always been a friend to us of the Shiba Clan, thank you we accept your invitation.'

Shia Sama forced a smile then said, 'We can leave as soon as Akrina Sama is ready.'

_**No Regret**_

Meantime…

Hitsugaya walks into the room and shuts the door; he turns and his glaze is met with soft ebony eyes and soft voice saying, 'Toushirou'

With only taking two strides, he has her protectively in his arms, and with concerned eyes he is now looking over her body ensuring himself she is not hurt while saying, 'Karin ...how do you feel.'

Karin, gently takes hold of her concerned husband's chin and turns him until their eye meet saying, 'I am Okay'

Her arms now slide around his waist pulling him even closer to her.

She lays her head on his shoulder saying with a melancholy voice, 'Because of me …. The children… they were killed…. because of me…IT is my fault!'

He knows he should scold her for running off alone, but hearing the sadness in her voice he could only gently stroke the small of her back, with his hand as he softly saying, 'No… you are not to blame for this …These are sick individuals whose unfounded fear has them hurting innocent people.'

Her voice is full of pain as she says, 'Toushirou… how can we have a future like this…. Today the shadow has shown that they have no problem killing children… How…how can we consider having children if we know they will live in fear… or even worst…have them die a horrific death at the hands of these animals"

His heart beats faster as he looks at down her now hearing, the thing that he fears the most, as she then says "How I can be your wife… a wife worth having, if because of me … we now must live with the threat of the shadow looping over us…if because of me you are hurt or even killed.'

She looks up at him, her eyes watering and her voice cracking as she says, 'I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you.'

She sighs deeply then drops her head saying, 'I think… we should …annul the marriage before something happens…and you regret marrying me.'

He nuzzles his face into her hair, taking in her scent of Indian holi, while gently stroking her jaw line whispering, 'No…No...You are my wife …and you will remain my wife'

Before she could say another word, his mouth is on hers kissing her passionately.

Her arms instinctively go around his neck, and she draws deeper into his kiss.

Hitsugaya pulls from the kiss and looks into her eyes saying, 'the feelings of regret that I have … is not that I am your Husband.'

His eyes turn cold as he looks at her saying, 'I regret… that I was not able to kill them all, before any of this could happen.'

He gently puts his hands on her chin and tilts her face up so they are looking eye to eye saying, 'but I give you my word, we will live free of this threat … We will have the family I see in your eyes that you want so badly... and our children will not live in fear … My very intention is killing them…. killing them all.'

Karin's mouth is about to say something, but she freezes.

Hitsugaya looks at his wife, at first with concern until he sees her eyes transition from ebony to ebony and gold, he calms down, pulls her into his arms, and sits her on the bed while whispering into her ear saying, 'I love you and I will not leave your side' .

He now sits patiently watching her, awaiting the outcome of whatever discussion that she and Shiba find themselves having in their dream state.

_**Scolded ~ Karin's pov**_

One moment I was listening to Shorty tell me of his intent to kill the shadow, then in a blink of an eye Shiba had pulled me into our dream state.

With everything happening, it had been a while since I had been there, and to tell the truth I really needed to talk to her.

As I opened my eyes, I found Shiba staring back at me with cold golden eyes saying, 'I know you are upset over the death of Nalia and the other children….I too am upset… we are all upset!'

She walked closer to me, in a scolding tone saying, 'but we are the Shiba clan leader, we must be strong ….if not for ourselves …we must be strong for our people'

Hearing the tone of her voice, I could only stand there speechless, as she continued scolding me saying, 'You BAKA… He is the source of our strength … how can you even think of turning him away, when we need him now more than ever!'

We now stood nose to nose as she now yelled at me saying, 'Instead of thinking of annulling our marriage to the man we love…we need to think like our man …THINK about how we are going to kill GUENON and JAEN for what they have done.'

I suddenly shook my head as if waking up from a long slumber saying, 'I am a DAMN fool!'

She stepped back saying, 'yes Kurosaki you are.'

I shot a look at her then said, 'I have a feeling this battle will come very soon and it will be hard'

Shiba looked at me calmly saying, 'Yes… and since we don't know yet how many warriors those two have recruited…we may need assistance'

I looked at her hard, and then she said, 'I sense your hesitation about involving the Gotei 13 any further into Shiba Clan business …. And I agree this is a Shiba Clan issue and we must handle it without the Gotei 13.'

I replied saying, 'we are still powerful … not only Toushirou, but Shinji Sensei and our Vizard brothers and sisters, Ich-nii, Rukia-nee, Jinta kun, and Ururu San will fight by our side.'

She looked at me saying out loud the thing that had suddenly occupied my thoughts, 'Yuzu.'

I sighed saying 'Yes I know… she will have to decide her path… and we will have to accept her decision.'

We now stood side by side looking out the many soccer fields, as I said, 'until then we will just have wait.'

She then said to me, 'we must prepare for the battle that is coming … so rest.'

I turned to her saying, 'We will rest… but first we must check on our people and then spend time with our husband.'

Knowing what was on my mind, she grinned at me saying, 'Hai'

Within seconds I was back in the 4th division hospital room, sitting on the bed looking into Toushirou's beautiful teal eyes.

He looked at me saying, 'so tell what has my beautiful wife decided.'

I watched as his eyes showed the amusement he found with my words as my voice said, 'I am an idiot… to think I was considering throwing away, the only man I have ever loved and after just marrying him… I am sorry I ever spoke those foolish words.'

Before he could say anything I gently kissed his lips, then stood saying, 'You are right…. If we are going to have peace of mind, we must kill them… but first we must find out how they were able to attack us in the way they did … and I know given some time Ururu will figure it out.'

Toushirou stood and pulled me into his arms.

I looked into his eyes saying, 'for now I need to see about my people'

I then moved closer to my husband and started to intimately touch him saying, 'After I know my clan is no longer in danger… then as we wait to hear from Ururu, if my husband wishes I will spend the remainder of that time with him.'

He smiled and then just as we were in the middle a kiss sealing the agreement on our next steps, there was a knock at the door, and my father saying, 'Toushirou …I would like to speak with you… for a moment.'

_**We must Keep her safe, while she rest ~ Hitsugaya's pov**_

I had just kissed my wife sealing our agreement, when my father in law knocked on the door asking to speak with me.

I looked at the door and then looked into Karin's eyes, saying, 'give me a moment to speak with your father …then we will go.'

She smiled nodding in agreement; I then walked out the door to speak with my father in law.

I stood there listening as my father in law, Kurosaki Taicho and Unohana Taicho related their plan to move my wife and sister in laws to the Kasumioji retreat which was located on the furthest outskirts of the Kasumioji estates, where she can rest and regain all of her strength.

I knew Karin did need to rest and the plan was perfect, but I also knew my wife.

I knew she would not take this plan well, shy of administering a soporific drug to Karin and putting her into the Shiba Paquin, there would be no easy way to get her to go quietly.

Even though I knew this was for the best, I could not help cutting my eyes hard at them as I turned toward the closed door, let out a sigh and walked in to face my wife.

_**Our first argument as man and wife ~ Hitsugaya's pov**_

I quietly walked into the room.

She had already changed into a soft blue colored kimono and stood looking at me with a smile saying, 'I am ready to go….'

She looked into my eyes, seeing that I had something on mind, she quickly ran over to me saying, 'Toushirou what is it… what is wrong…has something else happened?'

I held her hand saying, 'No nothing else has happen.'

She then cautiously looked at me saying, 'what did my father say to you to have you looking the way you do?'

Hearing her words, I then looked her straight in the eye and said, 'we have spoken with Unohana Taicho and she has stated that your body has been through traumatic shock and you need to rest.'

She put her arms around my neck, smiled then looked in my eyes softly saying, 'Yes, I understand, but as we have already discussed this and agreed that I will go and see about my clan first… and then if you wish for me to rest…. I will rest with you at my side.'

I stood firm as I said, 'There has been a change of plan… your father, your Ni Sama and I have decided that you, are to go with Rukia Sama, Yuzu Sama, and Ami Sama to the Kasumioji retreat were you will stay and rest until we have more insight on what is going on… Once we get a handle on the situation… I will allow you to return.'

Hearing my words, she momentarily just stood there looking at me blinking, then she shook her head saying, 'Toushirou, my Clan has been attacked, my priority first is to check on them … to ensure that they are ok and to let them see that I am ok.'

I again stood firm saying, 'I cannot allow you to return to the Shiba Manor, as for letting them know that you unharmed I will ask that the elders relay the message… Now come…. The others are waiting for you.'

Suddenly she started laughing saying, 'Hee …Hee... Toushirou, you really can be funny when you want to be…'

I stood there looking at her confused, trying to understand why she was laughing.

She kissed my cheek saying, 'Hee …Hee, I find your joke funny… telling me that you are not only…not going to allow me to see about my clan, but you are sending me away on our wedding day therefore sending my wedding night alone… yeah right … Hee… Hee'

Her laughter turned into giggling, as she with a grin on her face turned and started to walk toward door saying, 'Can we go … I really need to see about my people.'

I quickly took her hand and pulled her to me saying, 'Karin …this is no joke…. To ensure your own safety I am sending you away… the Shiba Paquin and guards should already be waiting outside.'

She pulled from me, walked to the window and looked out, seeing the guards and Paquin, she quickly turned toward me, her eyes and voice were cold as she said, 'Toushirou, you can 't be serious!'

I looked at her and with a stern voice said, 'Yes I am serious, it has been decided, and you will leave now for the Kasumioji Retreat…. And you will not return until I have sent word for you to'

I watched as her eyes quickly flashed from disbelief to anger, and her anger was great, because it made itself known as she slowly approached me saying, 'HOW DARE you speak to me in that manor…. I am your wife not your division underling.'

I stood there shocked, as she then step up to me and poked her finger into my chest as she said, 'You and I are equals and you best remember that when you speak to me… and so you understand… I am going to see about my clan and there is nothing you can do to stop me!'

She turned and stormed out the door, only to be stopped by her Ni Sama.

Kurosaki Taicho stood looking down at my wife demanding that she go directly to the Shiba Paquin.

Karin, quickly side stepped him and in a demanding voice of her own saying, 'I am going to see about my Clan… All of you…Stay the hell out of my way.'

I flashed stepped to her and took hold of her arm saying in a stern voice, 'Karin, please this is for your own good …. Go to the Paquin.'

As she started to pull from my grip, my father in law flashed step up to her and administered some type of drug into her arm.

I looked at him then to her.

I felt my heart drop as I looked into her hurt eyes as she said, 'Toushirou …. I thought you understood me… I thought you would stand by me … you are my husband…how…how could you do this…'

I was speechless as I quickly caught her sleeping body in my arms.

I struggled to hold back the rage I felt building up as looked at my father in law who then said to me, 'I am sorry… I know you are upset with me… but it had to be done.'

As I carried her to the Paquin, he told me he had given her a something that would make her sleep for thirty (30) minutes, which was enough time for the Paquin to get her to the retreat where Yuzu, Hiyori, Ami and Rukia promised they would calm her down and see that she rested.

I kissed her lips, and then whispered in her ear, 'Please forgive me…I know this is not what you expected for our wedding night…I will send for you as soon as I know it is safe… I love you.'

I placed her in Paquin, and leaned her sleeping head into Yuzu San's arms, then shut and secured the door.

I watched as the heavily guarded Shiba Paquin carrying Hiyori San, Yuzu Sama, Jinta Sama, Rukia Sama, Ami Sama, Boi Sama and my bride departed for the Kasumioji Estate.

As I turned toward the Shiba Manor, I nodded at Hui, who then disappeared.

_**A Trap Set…**_

Fifteen minutes later….

The desert was colder than usual, in order for the plan to work, there were no camp fires, no one spoke and it was total darkness.

Jaen softly pacing about looking around ensuring everything was ready.

They had picked the long stretch of restricted road which lead from the main Kasumioji estate in Seritieri to their smaller secluded retreat located on the edge of the outland desert.

Jaen knew that Akrina Sama, if she came to the Kasumioji Retreat, would have her guard down thinking she and her family would be safe as they travelled on the Kasumioji lands.

Because he knew there would only be one chance for this to work, Jaen and his men had practiced this for months and now as the time approached, his mouth watered with anticipation.

He whispers, 'This must be executed without any mistakes,'

A sound is heard…"PAT….PAT…PAT' his head turns.

His eyes light up full of excitement as he looks from behind the rocks and sees the Shiba Paquin approaching.

He hears the voices coming from inside the Paquin and begins to quickly breathe deeply, therefore ensuring his reisatu undetected.

_**The video**_

At that same moment…

Ururu, Byakuya and Kurotsuchi Taicho are sitting in the 12th Division lab, each are looking through the different video footages taken during the day of the Shiba Estate.

Byakuya glances over to Ururu and sees that the girl is visibility upset by today's activities.

Her eyes are intense as they shift back and forward looking at every detail of the footage on her small screen.

His face shows no emotions as he turns back to the small screen in front of him thinking, "With Rukia married into the Shiba Clan, now more than ever, the shadow must be destroyed."

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears, "Kuchiki Taicho"

He turns towards Ururu as she continues saying, "Please take a look at this group delivering wedding gifts into the school."

He stood, walked over to her work area and looked at her screen saying, "Everyone entered into the school with wedding gifts."

As Kurotsuchi Taicho projects Ururu's screen onto the large monitor, Shinji, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya have just walked into the 12th division and are now standing back quietly observing.

Ururu looked up at the monitor saying, 'Yes Kuchiki Taicho, everyone did step into the school to deliver wedding gifts… but please notice… Each clan elder to include the Kuchiki clan elders directed their servants to deliver the gifts and once they delivered the gift they rejoined their clans."

As Ururu speaks they all watch the interactions of the servants as they walk into the school seat the gifts in the large room then walk out and rejoin their clan.

Ururu then fast forwards the video as she says, 'Please observe ...'

All eyes are on the screen and watch as Shia Sama, Shoin Sama, and Damon Sama walk onto the Shiba Estate grounds with four Kasumioji Elders, which two are carrying a large box.

They watch as Shia Sama attempts to take the arm of her son, Shoin, but she is grabbed by one of the men dressed as a Kasumioji Elder and pulled between the two elders.

Each man is seen holding tightly to her arms as if she is a hostage.

Ichigo watching the interaction on the screen looks around saying, 'What the hell is going… no one saw this interaction!'

Ururu responds by saying, 'Kurosaki Kun… No one saw this… we are only able to see it because I slowed down the footage to look at each frame closely.'

They then observe as the two of the Kasumioji Elders, not servants, carry the large box toward the school, while the others continue into the Shiba gardens for the wedding ceremony.

The video now shifts and the two men are seen walking into the school, looking around assessing the school and the children who are happily preparing for the wedding celebration.

Ururu stops the video saying, 'look right there…. Do you see it?'

Everyone looks closely as she zooms into the video saying, 'look at his hand, as he sits the package down...'

On the screen the man's hand is seen as it lifts the lid of the box, and triggers the bomb.

Everyone's reisatu rises sharply as they observe as the men each stop and smile at the children who are on the stage singing and then walk out.

Followed by a large flash, then nothing….

Hitsugaya's eyes are full of fury and just as he turns toward Shinji and Ichigo, the alarms sound… followed by

"ATTENTION...ATTENTION….HIGH AMOUNTS OF REISATU HAS BEEN DETECTED AT THE KASUMIOJI ESTATE… INDICATING A LARGE BATTLE IS TAKING PLACE… 5th, 6th and 10th DIVISIONS ARE ORDERED TO INVESTIGATE!"

_**The Trap Sprung…**_

Thirteen minutes ….

The strike was quick, within seconds not only the servants carrying the Paquin were killed, but the guards which accompanied it were also dead.

Jinta turned to Yuzu, would was protectively holding Karin's unconscious body in her arms, saying in a Sotovoce voice, 'There is no way around it, in order for us to survive ….You will have to fight!'

Hiyori, Jinta, Rukia Yuzu and Boi all stood preparing to battle the Shadow, while Ami stayed in the Paquin trying to wake an unconscious Karin.

"Ne Sana… Please wake up… Please they are going to KILL US!"

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

Gosh… I am so sorry it has taken so long, but between being so busy at work and rethinking this chapter over and over... Well…. I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait.

Music: none

Next Chapter 48: Battle for Survival part 1.

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR


	48. Battle for survival part 1

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again – HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 48... Battle for survival part 1

* * *

_Fear_

Hitsugaya vanishes, followed closely by Ichigo, Byakuya and Shinji;

His heart is beating hard against his chest. His mind is racing thinking the unthinkable; he and the others have been manipulated.

He is trying hard not to show the fear on his face; the plan was to send them to a safe place while they searched for the shadow.

After watching the video, he now knows that the Kasumioji clan has once again put his wife's life in danger.

He like a fool rejected his wife's wishes to stay with him fell right into the shadows plans and sent Karin to them.

He feels for her reisatu, and finds it; it is calm, too calm.

For a moment he is confused, and then he suddenly remembers she is drugged and still asleep; therefore defenseless

The rate of his fear starts to build even more as he now looks around realizing he is only a quarter of the way there.

* * *

_Concentrate_

Hitsugaya's emotional state causes as blizzard in his inner world, unlike something that Hyourinmaru as ever seen.

Hyourinmaru knows the pain that Hitsugaya is experiencing, is beyond anything his young master has ever experienced, and if he doesn't calm down they will not able to fight.

Hyourinmaru growls from frustration, and then says, "Calm down and concentrate... We must concentrate all we have on her."

Hitsugaya only replies by saying, "what have I done."

Hyourinmaru again growls saying, "if we are going to save her, you MUST calm down... and trust me"

Hitsugaya breathes deeply and while maintaining his speed starts to calm down.

Hyourinmaru now tells his young master to now concentrate on her.

Concentrate with his whole heart on her. Concentrate and find her dream state

Hitsugaya concentrates; he pushes his mind into the richness of her reisatu.

He is now in her reisatu, and he knows in order to find her dream state, he will have to find them both.

He must find both Karin and Shiba.

He concentrates on them, on their golden ebony eyes, their smile, the tear stained mask, their kiss.

As Hitsugaya concentrates Hyourinmaru knows that both Karin and Shiba are pissed with Hitsugaya and he will only have one shot, so he stands ready.

Just as Hyourinmaru readies himself, he sees a portal opening, revealing a dream state with a vast green field full of soccer goals and balls.

He sees both Shiba and Karin lying on the fields unconscious.

He blows hard, then cautiously steps through the portal, looking for something.

As his tail comes though the portal, he is attacked; a hot ball of energy just misses him.

* * *

_Please Hold On_

At that same moment

Yuzu stands ready to battle, but she is frustrated because as much as she has tried, she can't reach Karin or Shiba.

The drug that their father has given them, as put not only their conscious but their subconscious to sleep.

So as much as she tries to awaken her sister, she cannot.

Her eyes become large with uncertainty, as she looks in unto to the desert and sees what seems as endless amount of mercenaries.

Jinta sees this, reaches over and pulls her close saying, "I am here and we will get through this."

Rukia, knowing what her sister in laws powers are, looks over to Yuzu, saying, "Yuzu find my husband… tell him where we are..."

Yuzu nods and closes her eyes and concentrates saying, "Ich-nii,"

Ichigo is enroute to the Kasumioji resort; he is frustrated shouting, "DAMNIT how much further!" When he hears his sister's voice calling to him, "Ich-nii"

He looks around confused saying, "Yuzu", she replies saying, "yes"

His eyes show confusion until he remembers his baby sister's telepath ability, he then says, "Yuzu, where are you, is everyone ok?"

She goes on the tell him, they have been ambushed by mercenaries , their guards have been killed, leaving herself, Jinta, Rukia, and Boi to protect Ami and Karin who is still asleep.

Just as she is about to say something they are attacked….

Her last words are, "Ich-nii hurry"

Ichigo's speed is increasing, but it seems as if he will never get there. With all that is precious to him on the line, his heart is racing and his fear is building.

Shinji too has a look of concern, he has already communicated to the other Vizards to assist, but when the alarms sounded they were searching for the shadow in an area, further always from the resort.

He curses himself for not thinking that it could be a trap, he picks his cell phone, pushes a number then says, "Rose how far you ?"

Rose replies, "We will be there in minutes"

Shinji disconnects and shouts, "Rose and the others will be there in minutes!"

With intensity in his eyes Ichigo whispers, "Please hold on … "

* * *

_The Kasumioji Manor_

Believing in the fighting skills of his daughters and that their husbands will arrive in time, Isshin decides to investigate the situation at the Kasumioji Manor.

Isshin has just step into the Kasumioji Manor and is greeted by a nervous Shia Sama and her noble men.

He has already been informed that Shia Sama may have been held hostage when the bombs were planted and when she approached Him about sending his daughters to the Kasumioji retreat, and the mercenaries who were holding her hostage are the same who are now standing before him dressed as Kasumioji nobles.

He smiles as he once again thanks Shia Sama for coming to him and offering the use of the Kasumioji retreat. Isshin discretely looks around, and spots a pregnant Sara sitting with her husband Shoin Sama in the other room, surrounded other mercenaries dressed as Kasumioji noblemen.

Seeing her, he starts to walk toward her laughing joyously , saying "Sara Sama, it has been ages since I have seen you, I see you have started you duty as Shoin Sama's wife in providing him with a child."

She replies saying, "Hison Sama, it has been ages."

As he gets closer he can tell from her and Shoin Sama's eyes, that they are frighten, very frighten.

The leader of the mercenaries hearing that it is Hison Shiba, smirks thinking, 'Guenon will pay even more if we kill Hison Shiba.'

Sensing the mercenary leader's intention Hison discretely grins and walks further into the room.

* * *

_Two __Zanpakutōs__ meet_

Hyourinmaru quickly takes flight, looking for what had attacked him.

He knew she would be watching over both Karin and Shiba, and he had to find her.

His time was short and in order for both Karin and Shiba to survive the ordeal taking place around them in the real world they had to be awakened.

He has no idea what it is he is looking for, but he knew the attack came from the air.

He growls then says, "Haburi Nara, come out we need to talk!"

There is another shot, this time it just barely missed his nose, followed by a voice saying, "Hyourinmaru, for what he has done to us, I am within my right to kill you both!"

Hyourinmaru restrains his anger and shouts, "Haburi Nara! If you wish to kill me come out and face me!"

Haburi Nara, watches Hyourinmaru from a distance, she notices he does not make any moves toward her two masters who still lay unconscious.

She stays hidden; she knows without her masters she cannot defeat the dragon by herself.

Hyourinmaru starts to grow impatient and growls loudly then shouts, "HABURI NARA!"

Haburi Nara, still watching replies saying, "What do you want, Dragon?"

Hyourinmaru still in flight starts to circle Karin and Shiba saying, "They are under attack in the real world so we need to work together to awaken both Karin and Shiba."

Haburi Nara hearing his words becomes curious, because up unto the time he had stepped into their inner world, she had been trying nonstop to awaken her masters but they had not reacted to her.

Haburi Nara then says, "Ole dragon, why should I trust you, many times you have threatened us… tell me why ...why I should trust you?"

Hyourinmaru, when he decided to come to their dream state, he knew he would have to answer this question, he lands and walks over to both Karin and Shiba, looks down at the two women he knew held his master's heart, snorts then looks in the sky saying, "your mistresses, they hold the fate of my young master, without them he will die."

Haburi Nara thinks of his words and still she stays hidden because she is not convinced.

Hyourinmaru, knowing time is running out, with emotion in his voice says, "Haburi Nara…please come out, you know deep in your heart, our masters get their strength from each other, our masters are in love, and without each other they all will die…They like us are fated to be together… please come out time is running out"

Just as he speaks the words, her dream state violently shakes, letting them both know, that Karin/Shiba's body in the real world is in danger.

* * *

_A family fights to survive_

Meanwhile, Rukia, Hiyori, Boi, Yuzu, and Jinta have taken defensive positions surrounding the Paquin.

They are attacked from all sides.

Rukia, looks around to ensure the other are a safe distance always, then pulls Sode no Shirayuki from her sheave, and holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her turning it in a circle counter-clockwise.

While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba started to turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pomme.

With her eyes now focused on five mercenaries standing in front of her, Rukia says, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, the space within that circle and freezing the five mercenaries. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle.

As the Ice shatters killing the mercenaries more mercenaries rush her, she looks over in time to see a blast rock the Paquin, shouts to Hiyori saying, "Protect the Paquin."

Hiyori is in her Vizard form plowing through the endless on slot of Mercenaries, as she cuts one down another one attacks. She yells to Rukia saying, "Hai, were the hell are all these mercenaries coming from?"

Rukia while calling another release from Sode no Shirayuki, replies shouting, "I don't know but, we need to hold them… help is coming"

Another explosion is heard, coming from the direction of Jinta, Boi and Yuzu; Rukia and Hiyori both turn to see Jinta running toward Yuzu and Boi with concerned eyes, shouting, "Yuzu… Boi"

Yuzu with her Zanpakutō, Shinobu, in hand, staggers saying, "I am fine"

She looks over and Sees that Boi has been knocked unconscious, shouts to Jinta saying, "Jinta...please protect Bio, he is hurt."

Jinta continues to fight his way to Yuzu and Boi.

He watches as Yuzu stands protectively by Boi as she calls her first Zanpakutō release "Shinobu Kaze." As she speaks the words, Shinobu, glows a beautiful silver color then unleashes a strong gust of wind, which lifts several mercenaries from the ground and throws them into the rocks.

Jinta is now at Yuzu's side, he looks at her; he can tell she is drained of energy and tiring fast.

He pulls her protectively behind him, telling her to try to see about Boi's injuries, while he starts to fight the mercenaries as they advance toward them.

Because of the amount of mercenaries battling with them Jinta, Yuzu, Hiyori, Boi, and Rukia have been drawn away from the Paquin.

Guenon and Jaen are watching from the hills.

Jaen looks to a Tall Mercenary saying, " Now's your chance... get that Shiba Witch, and quickly bring her to me before the others arrive."

Guenon looks to him saying, "I want the Kuchiki princess, she killed my son! "

Jaen looks to Guenon then looks to Rukia, He has been watching the battle closely, they are starting to run out of mercenaries and he knows Byakuya Sama will be here in minutes.

He looks to Guenon saying, "There is no way we can kill her before the others arrive and given the skill the 13th Division Vice Captain… we need to kill the Shiba witch and regroup"

Guenon starts to protest, but he too knows that there is a very low rate success of killing Rukia and the target is the Shiba Witch, who lies defenseless in the Paquin.

His eyes are afire as he nods to the tall Mercenary signally him to go.

The Tall Mercenary vanishes.

* * *

_I am a Shiba Princess and I will fight to protect what is precious_

Meanwhile…

Now, hearing the sounds of the battle raging outside, Ami, with her back protectively shielding Akrina

Ami instinctively covers Akrina, as a blast violently shakes the Paquin.

While pulling a Wakizashi from its sheave, she slowly turns toward the door.

With fear slowly creeping into her heart, her small hands start to tremble as they hold the wakizashi.

With tears building in her eyes, she starts thinking of her father, Hison and his lessons of survival.

She thinks about how each day after Karin and Yuzu Chan left for school and Rukia and Ichigo would leave to go patrol; Hison would reveal his Shinigami form and train her.

How he started her training in kido and swordplay and with each hurtful blow he would say to her, "now that you are a Shiba Princess, you have to learn to fight. You have to fight to protect all that was precious. You have to fight knowing that you might die; therefore you have to conquer your fear of facing death."

She slowly inhales and exhales, saying with each breathe, "I am a Shiba Princess and I will fight to protect all that is precious"

Her small hand nervously reaches back and strokes Akrina's black hair as she says," Ne Sana, I love you and I am prepared to die before I let them hurt you."

Suddenly, she hears an eerie voice saying, "lookie...lookie, what I've found, a little birdie watching over the sleeping witch"

Ami turns to see a tall mercenary stepping into the Paquin; she turns and takes her defensive position.

With both hands on the kilt of the wakizashi she calmly looks that the intruder saying, "I am a daughter of Hison Sama and I will show you mercy if you turn and walk out now."

The tall mercenary finds humor in what the small child before him has said and starts to mock her with laughter.

She has already assessed his weakness and her eyes are calm as she now looks at him saying, "If you truly want to die by my hand then come."

Now will a firm hold of her wakizashi, Ami's tiny fingers waves him on.

* * *

_Old Friend comes to Visit_

While his children battled in the desert, Hison now steps further into the Kasumioji Manor, into a trap.

Hison smiles as he steps towards Sara saying, "Sara Sama, I did not see you at the wedding, how have you been feeling"

Sara nervously looks around the round, then she looks down to her round stomach saying, "Hison Sama, I have not been feeling well"

With concern in his eyes, he looks at her saying, "you are a bit pale" then He lifts her face toward him and touches her head saying, "You seem to be running a little fever."

With authority in his voice he turns to Shoin saying, "Shoin Sama, take your wife to your chambers and have her laydown and rest."

Shoin quickly stands up and approaches Sara, but as he approached his wife one of the mercenaries , dressed as a Kasumioji noble blocks his way saying, "She is fine …let her be"

Hison turns and looks at Shoin, his voice loud and authoritative saying, "Shoin Sama, take her, stay and watch over her… Do not let anything happen to the child!"

Shoin, seeing the opportunity that Hison had just given him, quickly pulls his wife protectively into his arms and takes her out of the room.

Hison, then turns and steps to the mercenary and Shia Sama saying, "Sara is not only of the Shiba Clan, but she is also the Shiba elder of Junrinan, and she possibility carries the heir of the Kasumioji Clan."

He now steps closer to the mercenary and Shia saying, "We of the Shiba will not tolerate mistreatment her or of the child she carries"

Hison hearing someone at the doorway turns and see Shia's other son Damon, he enters into the room accompanied by yet another mercenary.

Damon quickly walks over to his mother, putting his arm around her shoulder while saying to Hison, "Shiba Sama, Please, calm ourselves my mother has had a very stressful day, with all that has happen with Akrina Sama and the Shiba Children, she has been crying all day."

Hison looks to Shia, and sees the woman's eyes were red and swollen from crying, he, also sees his old friend who would normally be strong and vibrant, looked tired and fragile.

He takes his hand and gently touches her cheek saying, "you do looked tired… please go and rest while I talk to your noble men about my concerns."

Before she has a chance to resist Hison looks to Damon saying, 'take her to her chambers, and watch over her."

He now looks at the six mercenaries standing in front of him, saying, "I believe… I can handle what needs to be discussed with these Kasumioji nobles."

Damon, knowing what Hison meant by his words, quickly pulls his mother into his arms and ushers her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Hison, slowing pulling his Zanpakutō from his waist, has a smirk on his face as he says, "I am here, take me if you can!"

* * *

A/N…...

I hope you enjoyed it…

It has been a long time, since I have written and I have missed it. I missed it to the point I am now in tears. Thank you to those of you who emailed me, asking me to finish the story.

Music: none

Next Chapter 49: Battle for Survival part 2.

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR


	49. Battle for surival part 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again - HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 49... Battle for survival part 2

* * *

_Feeling of betrayal_

She had laid there in silence, in the darkness, for what felt like eternity.

She was pissed, so pissed that she could only lay there; not wanting to move just lay there.

She knew she was not alone, she knew Shiba lay beside her and she knew Shiba was also pissed.

Up until now they felt Yuzu's warmth caressing them, trying to calm them but their joint anger could not simply be calmed by her warmth.

Their eyes are hard as they reflect the anger and hurt….

He had betrayed them…

They now lay helpless in the darkness, not knowing what was going on around them.

Up until now they had made very decision surrounding their own safety, they calculated every scenario that they would face.

This prepared them to deal with things that could happen, and kept injuries to the innocent minimal.

The explosion at the school was not expected; but the attack that was to come was being planned.

They had planned to talk to their husband about their thoughts once they had seen about their people and got the information, from Ururu on what had happen.

They close their eyes and a single tear starts too slowly roll down their cheek; both of them thinking the same thing.

Their husband… he betrayed them.

It did not matter if he felt he was protecting them…

He betrayed them…

Their feeling of the loss of a love they waited a lifetime for; has bored into their heart…  
Leaving it cold and lifeless

He betrayed them…

* * *

_One Battle Ends…._

Outside the Kasumioji Manor the 1st division has surrounded the manor and awaits an order to attack from their Captain Sotachio, who has not yet arrived.

Seeing 1st Division of the Gotei 13, surrounding the Manor, one of the mercenaries still dressed as a Kasumioji noblemen calls one the Kasumioji guardsmen and saying, "Call all of our troops... Have them take up weapons and prepare to defend the Manor ….. No matter what you hear in the manor … DO NOT ENTER … or attack until Shia Sama tells you!"

The Kasumioji guards are now facing off with the 1st division awaiting orders from the Shia Sama.

Inside the Manor, Shia Sama, and her sons sits in upstairs in Shoin Sama's apartments; his wife Sara is lying in the bedroom resting.

They listen to the battle raging downstairs afraid to move.

Downstairs….

Hison, slowing pulling his Zanpakutō from his waist, has a smirk on his face, looks to the six mercenaries as he says, "I am here, take me if you can!"

The first Mercenary looks to Hison saying, "old man we are not afraid of you" charges Hison his sword swinging. Hison laughing, side steps the man, and with his hand hits him on the back of neck.

All that is heard is a "CRACK" and the man falls to the ground dead.

Hison looks to the remaining five men, laughing at them, saying "you will have to do better than that if you are going to defeat me."

Another mercenary looks to Hison saying," there are five of us and only you... Just give up now and your death will be painless"

Hison, slowly starts to walk toward the men saying in a tense tone, "Your five came unto my compound and kill the children of the Shiba Clan…"

Still walking toward the men, he continues talking saying, "then right before my eyes... you threaten one of elder of the Shiba clan, who is pregnant with a Shiba Clan member!"

He is now several feet away from the men, his head is bowed, he takes his Zanpakutō and returns it to his waist, saying, "For the crimes you have done to my clan your deaths will not be painless!"

He looks at the men; his eyes are full of rage as he says "I will kill you all with my bare hands!"

The mercenary looks at Hison, disregarding everything that was said, saying, "Fine have it your way..."

He then looks over to his men saying, "Let's just kill the old man and take his head to Guenon Sama for our reward!"

Hison, wastes no time beginning his attack on the five men in front of him.

With one swift blow Hison has knocked all five men to the ground.

As one stands he attacks, his punches impact each body with a force never witnessed before, as the men are hit they let out an agonizing cry.

Upstairs…

With each cry, Shia holds tightly to her son's arm; while Shoin tries to comfort his wife Sara who has now awaken from noises of the terrifying cries.

Outside ….

The cries are heard outside by both the Kasumioji guards who stand waiting for word inside the Manor and the 1st division and its Sotachio who only now has arrived.

His vice-captain looks at him and asks, "When do we attack?"

Sotachio's eyes show no emotion as he replies, "We will only attack if any of them escape his vengeance…"

Just as he speaks his words another scream is heard.

Downstairs of the Manor …

Hison, is breathing hard as he stands covered with blood dripping from his clothes and hands, his eyes still have a rage in them as he stares at the finally mercenary who is has retreated to a far corner in the room.

The mercenary's eyes have a look of unbridled fear as he stutters saying, 'PPlleeeaassee…. dddoooonn'''ttt kill me!"

Hison slowly steps toward the man, saying, "Don't kill you….. Don't kill you! "

He now stands over the man, his eyes still a dangerous edge to them, but on his face is a mischievous grin, as he bends down and says, "tell me …tell me why should I spare your life?"

The man starts to shake saying, "I ...I...I can bear witness to all that has happen with the Shadow… I know things that will help you find all of the shadow members."

Hearing what he wanted Hison quickly knocks the man out, and walks into the hall calling out to Shia, and her family saying, "Shia Sama…it is safe to come down and call off your guards!"

Once the Kasumioji guards have disbursed Hison, with the mercenary tied in chains hands him over to a 1st division member, then walks over to Sotachio asking, "What is the status of my children?"

Sotachio looks to the man, who is covered with blood saying, "I do not know…. I just don't know."

Hison breathes deeply, and with a proud smirk on his faces says, "They are my children…. They may come back beaten and battered but they will come back!"

He now starts to giggle slightly as he says, "I need to go get cleaned up … and have the cooks prepare the wedding feast… we are still celebrating today I have been given two Sons and a Daughter!"

Sotachio and the remaining members of the 1st division watch with amazement as the Man who just with his bare hands ripped apart four men, is walking toward the Shiba Clan compound laughing and shouting to everyone he passes, "Remember… tonight …. We will be celebrating the marriages of my children!"

Sotachio just shakes his head and mumbles, "That man will never change"

* * *

_Zanpakutōs makes an Oath_

Meanwhile in Karin/Shiba's Dream State….

Haburi Nara steps out of hiding, her wings gently spread and she takes flight, her garnet eyes never leaving him as she says, 'can you feel it… can you feel their angry … "

Hyourinmaru since stepping into Karin and Shiba's inner space, had sensed their anger in their aura; but because of the urgency in waking them he ignored it.

He stays grounded, his eyes fixed on both Karin and Shiba as he listens to Haburi Nara as she says, Ole Dragon… just how will we awaken them?'

For the first time Hyourinmaru looks up and sees her form, In all his years he had heard of the legendary phoenix, but never had he laid eyes on one before.

He is taken back by her beauty, the major of her feathers are red, but she had a few which where black and gold; which stood for both her masters, Karin and Shiba.

Her flight, as she circled around him was that of elegance.

In a word she was breathtaking.

Again she says, "Ole Dragon…. How will we awaken them?"

He growls, as his thoughts are interrupted, then says, "Haburi Nara, we must combine our powers to awaken them."

Knowing his thoughts, she grins as she says, "Dragon…. How will you escape once they awaken and find you here?"

Hyourinmaru shoots a look at her, and then his eyes soften as he looks down at the two women lying on the ground before him.

His heart sank at her words because, even though he ignored their anger, he knew once they were awakened he would have to face them.

His voice turned soft as he looks to Haburi Nara, who has now landed and stands in front of him, saying, "If they want to take my life I will gladly give to them, but only after they are safe and the shadow has been destroyed."

Haburi Nara, with her head held high, says, "We will take your words as an oath, and ever a time comes, that they demand your Death…. we will expect you to stand by it… give us your life!"

Hyourinmaru looks into her beautiful garnet eyes softly saying, "Hai"

Satisfied with his response, Haburi Nara steps forward saying, "What is it that we need to do"

* * *

_New Opponents appears_

Meanwhile,

Rukia, and Hiyori, are barely standing, and now take up their finial defensive stance in front of Boi, Yuzu, and Jinta who now lay unconscious across of the Paquin.

Their eyes became large as the mercenaries who now surround them separate allowing three cloaked figures approach saying, "You two are what is left?... You are the strongest?

Then we will be the ones to finish you off."

Rukia, with blood slowly steeping slowly from her swollen eyes, holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her says, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" calling forth as she had done so many times, a circle of ice attempting to freeze one mercenaries.

The mercenary laughs as the ice forms around him and the ground in which he stands. As the ice forms the mercenary says, "Is this all you have?"

Before she can reply, Rukia and Hiyori both stand in shock as they watch as the mercenary pulls his zanputkou sayings, "traer de dentro de la alimentación de los animales"

As he speaks the mercenary's zanputkou disappears into his body.

His body starts to turn into something that both Rukia and Hiyori are not prepared for.

Hiyori shouts to Rukia saying "pull back ...Now... He is an Arrancar!"

Rukia looks up and sees her opponent is still encased in ice, but he has transformed into a half man half gorilla; His power reisatu levels match that of Ichigo's hollow.

His mask is made of bone and partially covers the frightening grin on his face. He is still alive and his eyes now are focused on Rukia.

Just as the Ice shatters freeing him, Rukia and Hiyori quickly grabs Yuzu, Boi, and Jinta and jumps out the way to a position now in front of the Paquin.

Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard saying, "Kill her...kill her slow ...make her suffer for killing my son!"

She turns to see Guenon, standing with the other three Arrancar, staring at her, with hate in his eyes.

She looks to Hiyori whispering, "WE must protect them at all cost"

* * *

_Contact made…._

At that same moment,

Hyourinmaru and Haburi Nara, with Karin and Shiba lying between them spread their wings until they touch; therefore encircling to two women. They start to concentrate their reisatu on the women.

As the two Zanpakutōs increase their reisatu, Hitsugaya who has been moving top speed to get to his wife's side, feels a strong drain of his spiritual energy.

He stumbles in the midst of Shunping to her side; seeing this Ichigo reacts by saying, "Toushirou what is going… we are moments away."

Matsumoto is now at his side, as he looks to his brother in law shouting, "Hyourinmaru was made contact with Haburi Nara and together we are trying to wake Karin…."

Byakuya understanding what has been said, nods and looks to a confused Ichigo saying, "He will catch up …. We must hurry!"

They vanish…

Matsumoto looks to Hitsugaya saying, "Taicho, it will be impossible for you to fight with your reisatu being drained!"

Hitsugaya, looks to her saying, "She is my wife and it was my ignorance that put her life in danger… I will do all that is necessary to save her…. even if that means giving up my life to save hers!"

Hitsugaya still shaken from the draining of his reisatu stands and looks to his division and his vice-captain who all looking at him with concern saying, "WE WILL GO … kill the Shadow and save my WIFE!"

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes… they reply saying "HAI" and all vanish….

As Hitsugaya and the 10th division, continue to Karin's side.

Karin and Shiba start to feel the energy coming from Hitsugaya's, Hyourinmaru's and Haburi Nara's combined reisatu.

The more energy they feel, the more their bodies start to move in their dream state, until finally their eyes open …

Their eyes filled with RAGE are focus in on Hyourinmaru.

* * *

_A wife's Smile  
_

Hiyori like Rukia is exhausted, even though the look in her eyes is fierce, she knows from her last encounter with the Arrancars that Aizen had brought from Hueco Mundo, that she will not be able to hold one off let alone three.

Hiyori, now with her Vizard Mask in place, has moved to Rukia's side, they both stand protectively in front of the Paquin and the others.

Hiyori looks at her opponents and replies to Rukia saying, "We will protect them together… just know since you have married one of us …you are now one of us and we will survive this"

Rukia's thoughts now go to the activities of today; today is still her wedding day, she now stands with a smile of happiness on her beaten face. She is happy, for she had finally married the man she loved.

Guenon seeing the expression on Rukia's beaten face becomes irritated and shouts, "Kuchiki Bitch… you are about to die why are you smiling!"

Rukia, staggers as she looks to Guenon, her bloody hands firmly holding on to Sode no Shirayuki saying, "Why am I smiling … today is my wedding day… Today I married the man that I love…even IF I die today you will never be able to take my happiness from me."

With Rage in his eyes Guenon Screams, "KILL HER…KILL that BITCH…NOW!"

Just as a lethal blow is being brought down upon Rukia, it is blocked…

Her bloody face looked up with a smile because she knew… it was him… he had finally come to save her.

The only words on her lips as she passes out were… "What took you so long Strawberry…?"

As Ichigo stands holding his unconscious wife in one hand, and his Zanputkou in the other, the 5th, 6th, 10th and 13th Divisions to include the Vizards all appear on the scene.

* * *

_Protecting my Sister_

As the battle wages outside the Paquin,

Inside the Paquin, the youngest Shiba Princess is in the midst of her own battle.

Ami, with wakizashi in hand, has waved a tall mercenary into battle, as charges toward Ami and a sleeping Akrina; he bumps his head on the ceiling of the low Paquin.

Ami Snickers then says, "It is not too late to turn and leave….I will not let you touch my NeSana!"

The mercenary is frustrated as he now notices that in order to attack the young girl he must get on his hind legs and crawl towards her.

He swings his zanputkou, but she dodges it and strikes his face with her wakizashi, leaving a deep cut which now has blood dripping down his face.

Mercenary wipes the blood with his hand then tastes it saying, 'I will cut you deep and then make you watch as I cut that Witch's head off as she sleeps!"

* * *

_Awaken_

At that same exact moment…

Karin and Shiba each has Haburi Nara, who has turn returned to the form of a Zanputkou, in hand and without looking at Hyourinmaru say together, "Hyourinmaru, thank you for helping to awaken us…... but you must leave this place and return to him."

Hyourinmaru attempts to step closer toward them, but they both go into a defensive stance.

Still they won't look at him as they say with a tense tone, "leave us before …we both loose what little control we have of our anger!"

Karin and Shiba, wave their hands calling forth the portal which brought Hyourinmaru into their dream world, and as the old dragon steps into portal he says, "We did …what we did to protect you …. We love you and cannot survive without you."

Just as they are about to reply to Hyourinmaru, who is vanishing into the portal, both Karin and Shiba look up as if sensing something is about to happen around their sleeping body

* * *

_Inside the Paquin_

Ami is not happy about hearing with the mercenary has said about what he was going to do Akrina and her eyes show it.

She attacks with anger; the Mercenary seeing this, takes it as opening swings his zanputkou at Ami.

She lets out a piercing scream…

All eyes turn to the Paquin…..

* * *

A/N…...I hope you enjoyed it…

Thank you to those of you, who emailed me, asking me to finish the story.

Music: none

Next Chapter 50: The aftermath of the battle of the Shadow

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR


	50. Aftermath of the battle of the Shadow

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again - HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 50... The aftermath of the battle of the Shadow

_Awakening_

All eyes turn to the Paquin…..

Another scream is heard….

Hitsugaya, having just arrived to the battle, quickly turns and starts to fight his way toward the Paquin, while shouting to his division , " Kill the shadow and protect the wounded."

Inside Akrina/Shiba's dream state:

The scream pierces her heart, as she shouts, "AMI"

Her eyes open, she is in the Paquin.

She awakens to find the child she held dear to her heart, impaled on a blade, screaming in pain while still fighting the mercenary trying to protect her NeSana.

Akrina's hands tightly grip Haburi Nara, as her eyes slowly turn from black to gold.

Seeing his prey has awakened, the mercenary is angry that he missed his chance to kill the Shiba Witch as she slept.

He shows his anger by harshly twisting the hilts of his blade, swinging it toward the wall of the Paquin, sending a severely injured Ami against the battle worn Paquin wall.

The hard impact of her body against wall causes the Paquin walls to collapse outward, and the roof of the Paquin to start to fall inward.

The mercenary, keeping his eyes on Akrina quickly swings his blade cutting the roof in half, sending the wooden pieces away from the both them, now exposing the fight that is about to take place to all.

_Another nail in his coffin_

Hitsugaya has just cut down his fourth mercenary, when he looks up and sees his wife.

He can see she is furious, her eyes never leave the tall man in front of her, and the only reaction that can be seen from her is the blood trailing down her arm from her hands tight hold on Haburi Nara.

He quickly moves toward them.

He has reached the Paquin, and he looks over to see Ami lying unconscious on the ground, her organs are exposed and she is losing an enormous amount of blood and reisatu.

He rushes over to her, his division members are trying but they do not have the skill to save her, he knows even though he is a Taicho, her injuries are too severe for him to save her.

He looks up in time to see Akrina, take her position of attack.

Her eyes are completely golden, and her beautiful mask has totally materialized around her face symbolizing she has completely transitioned to Shiba.

She screams and starts to charge the man in front of her with the intent on killing him.

As she screams and swings Haburi Nara toward the mercenary, her blade is blocked.

As she turns toward the intruder, she feels an arm encircle her waist and pull her from the fight.

Shiba, feels his warmth, she knows it is Hitsugaya.

She is beyond furious, as she screams, "How dare you! Interfere ….. It is your fault that this has happened!"

He stays calm, while keeping his arms securely on her waist and his eyes on the mercenary in front of them, he softly says, "Shiba"

Before he can say another word, Shiba, attempts to pull from his hold while shouting, "We should kill you, for betraying us!"

He stays calm as he keeps his hold on her waist.

He knew of their anger and the oath that Hyourinmaru had made while, he was in their dream state.

The mercenary, thinking he has an opening tries to attack; only to have both husband and wife block his attack with their Zanpakutōs.

Shiba looks to the mercenary saying, "Don't worry, you will die" she then looks to Hitsugaya then back to the mercenary saying, "It is a matter of who will die first!"

Hitsugaya says with a soft voice, "Shiba, I will take care of him, please… I need Akrina…. I need her NOW!"

Shiba is trembling from the anger.

She is in shock, as she stares at Hitsugaya thinking, 'This man she has married just a few hours ago, drugged her, sent her into the desert where an ambush lay waiting for her, she awakens to find her baby sister screaming in pain, from battling a killer, and just as she is about to kill the man, he interferes in her battle, saying he needs Akrina…..I should do us all a favor and just kill him ...Now!'

While keeping the mercenary at bay, he glances into Shiba's eyes and sees Akrina looking at him, the emotion in her eyes are the same as Shiba's; full of hurt and anger.

He again says, this time with a little more emotion, "I need Akrina, remember the oath Hyourinmaru has made…if you want my life you will have it …but only after the shadow has been destroyed and you are safe.. Now SHIBA I NEED AKRINA!"

Akrina now stands, where Shiba once stood, he can see a very pissed Shiba glaring at him, from Akrina's eyes.

Akrina shares Shiba's feelings, as she glares at Hitsugaya saying, "What the hell ...do you want… that you would stop us from killing this man!"

Hitsugaya fights to stay calm as he watches his wife reaction.

He knows that his actions, has just put another nail into his coffin, possibly killing what was left of his broken relationship with his wife, but there was more at stake than his broke relationship.

_Do your Job_

Hitsugaya, with Hyourinmaru in hand turns toward the mercenary, saying, "I will handle this, and I need for you, the Shiba Clan leader to heal our sisters and brothers who are all near death."

Her eyes are hard as she stares at him with a guarded look.

Hitsugaya is on guard as he pulls her close to him, saying, "you both are angry at me and wish to kill me… I have told you already, that I will gladly give you my life, but only after the shadow has been destroyed and you both are safe… now look around you. Look at the Shiba clan's royals lying on the ground!"

Her eyes continue to glare at him, as again her body stiffens and her hand again bleeds from the tight hold she has on Haburi Nara.

Hitsugaya ignores the blood as he says, "look around you … .look at Yuzu Sama, Vice-Captain Kurosaki … look at Ami Sama LOOK!"

As Hitsugaya speaks, the mercenary's patience has run out and he attacks.

He quickly pushes Akrina out of the way shouting, "YOU are the TRUE SHIBA clan LEADER! Your job is to heal the Shiba wounded…! DO YOUR JOB!"

Shiba screams in Akrina's head saying, "NO I want to kill the mercenary that wounded Ami!"

Akrina still full of emotion starts to slowly look around her and sees for the first time, since awakening in the Paquin, the devastation surrounding what is left of her guard, Paquin and her family.

Tears start to form in her eyes as she soft says, "Calm down Shiba... He is right… we must heal what it is we are fighting so hard to save."

She sees Rukia, being healed by Byakuya, Yuzu, Jinta, and Boi being healed by Hinamori, Matsumoto, and other member of the Gotei 13 who are not in battles across the desert.

Shiba now fights hard to stay calm as she now sees Ami's badly wounded body lying on the ground, surrounded by the 10th division member's trying so desperately to save her life.

Akrina takes a deep breath and in a commanding voice says, "bring the wounded to me now… I must do my job as the Shiba Clan leader and heal them!"

Hearing her words Byakuya quickly organizes the move of the wounded to Akrina, and a perimeter of protection surrounding her and the others.

With everyone tightly surrounding her, Akrina, reaches her arms out, starts to slowly chant as she charges her body with her healing reisatu.

She glances over to see Hitsugaya fighting the mercenary, she momentary chuckles thinking. 'Yes you were right … I must do my job…. but this does not change anything between us!'

She closes her eyes and starts to emit a warm red light from her body healing her family and her people.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo turn their attend from their battles and glance over and notice that as Akrina's healing reisatu is absorbed into her people, they respond to her by humming, making Akrina's body glow with even more.

Hitsugaya starts to think 'She and her clan are linked …. I have watched her heal Yuzu, but this is on a whole another level… never before have I seen a healer linked that this..."

He glances to Ichigo, and can see in his eyes that he too is concerned.

His thoughts are interrupted, when the mercenary he is battling swings his blade cutting his side, screaming, "That Shiba Witch has you under a spell….and you will die because of it!'

Hitsugaya pulls away touching his side, and then looks to the mercenary saying, "It is time to end this now."

_Battle in the Desert_

Guenon watches as his army of Mercenaries are being cut down one by one, he looks around for Jaen, and he is nowhere to be found.

The final battle of the shadow is one of defeat.

He knows he will die this day, but he is determined that he will not die alone; they will pay for all that he has lost.

His reisatu is high as he looks around for his finial victim.

His son is dead, killed by the Kuchiki bitch Rukia, who he sees lying on the ground protected not only by Byakuya Sama, but by the Shiba Prince Kurosaki Ichigo.

He glances over at Akrina, thinking "The Shiba Witch is protected as she heals the others, so…no."

Just as he is about turn, he sees the loving expression between the Akrina and Hitsugaya, and then he grins as he sees his target, saying, "Her lover… he must die!"

Hitsugaya having just cut down the mercenary starts to move toward his wife, when he feels another sharp pain hit the wound that the mercenary had inflicted upon him.

He quickly turns and blocks Guenon's second strike.

Hitsugaya is hurt, but can still fight.

He looks to Guenon Sama, seeing the man behind all the pain that his wife had endured up to now causes his reisatu to be unleashed.

All eyes with the exception of the wounded and Akrina Sama who is healing; turn to Hitsugaya.

Never before, even during the winter-war against Aizen had anyone witness the true fury behind the 10th division Taicho's reisatu.

Guenon, a man of skill and a man with a death wish, responds with swings of his own, only to have them blocked by the 10th division Taicho.

The 10th division all stands quietly watching the battle; they all know of the pain that Guenon had inflicted upon their Taicho and his wife.

They know their Taicho must kill this man.

With all the attention focused on the battle between Guenon and Hitsugaya Taicho, Jaen quietly pulls back and moves into the desert unnoticed.

Seeing the blood coming from Hitsugaya's wound, Guenon drops his sword and charges Hitsugaya, hitting him in his side, causing more blood to flow.

Hitsugaya pushes the man off and across the desert floor.

He touches his wound, quietly curses, and looks to Guenon is standing across from him breathing hard, saying in a commanding voice, " you have two choices either pick up your sword and die like a man OR stand there and die like a dog."

Guenon picks up his sword and with a scream; he charges the remaining of his reisatu, swings his sword wildly and charges toward Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya responds with a single blow from Hyourinmaru, splitting the man in half.

Guenon lies on the desert floor, looking up into Hitsugaya's cold eyes, watching as he takes Hyourinmaru and beheads him; killing him instantly.

_Returning Home_

Hitsugaya has just killed the mercenary and Guenon Sama.

He has stopped the bleeding coming from his wound with every intention to properly heal it once he knows his family is safe.

He stands surveying the area for additional battles, Hui approaches him saying, "Taicho, we tried to apprehend Jaen, but he escaped into a portal, we called into the 12th division and requested that they track where that portal opens, and they are working on it."

Hitsugaya is pissed that that Jaen had escaped, he looks over to Byakuya, and Ichigo; he can see that they too are angered that he had escaped.

Byakuya, shakes off his displeasure, looks over to both Ichigo and Hitsugaya saying, "I will organize the divisions so we will have maximum protection as we travel back to Seireitei this will allow you both to be with your wives, Vice-Captain Hinamori travels with the Shiba Princess Yuzu Sama and her husband, Vice-Captain Matsumoto will travel with the Shiba Princess Ami Sama and her intended Boi Sama; while Hachi has already left with Hiyori San."

Hitsugaya and Ichigo both nod with acknowledgement, and start walking toward their wives.

The two men walk up to Akrina, who is standing talking with her sisters, Jinta, and Boi, she weak from healing the group, but ok.

Ichigo reaches over and kisses his sister on the head saying, "I love you and thank you"

He then turns toward Rukia who is still weak but sitting up saying, "Midget, you promised me I would not have to worry."

Rukia looks to her husband smiles saying, "No I said I will try hard not to get in a situation where you would have to worry."

Ami is still lying down, she is very weak, as she looks over saying, "Nisama, it is not our fault, they out maneuvered us that's all"

She looks over to Akrina saying, "Isn't that right NeSana"

Akrina looks to Ami, lying there, she is fighting to stay calm as she, brushes some dirt from her face saying, "Hai, but we will get them …don't worry"

Yuzu seeing the emotional struggle in Akrina's eyes, says in a weak voice, "Akrina, you have healed us don't worry, we will be fine, we just need to return to the Manor and rejuvenate in our baths."

Hinamori and Matsumoto now take their place next to the 10th and 5th division members who have just picked up the stretchers with Yuzu, Jinta, Ami, and Boi, signaling that they are ready to leave.

Hitsugaya seeing this gently lifts Akrina into his arms, while Ichigo takes Rukia into his arms nods to his family saying, "we will return with the 5th" and then shunpos with his wife to join his division.

Akrina's eyes are cold as she looks at Hitsugaya, before she starts to resist, he pulls her close and whispers into her ear saying, "Yes, I know you are still angry with me"

He starts to walk as he continues to whisper into her ear saying, "At this moment, even though we are husband and wife, I am Hitsugaya Taicho and you are Akrina the Shiba Clan Leader and we are in public…. given our positions, I suggest you lay your head down and rest… When we are in private, then, we as Karin and Toushirou will discuss all the events of today."

Hearing what was said, to her Twin and reading her twin's thoughts, Yuzu quickly uses her ability to speak to her twin, saying mentally, "Karin, he is right… now is not the time to fight with him, please wait until you both are alone.."

Without saying a word, Akrina, exhales, closes her eyes and lays her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder, allowing them to proceed to the Shiba Manor without incident.

_Home _

With Akrina, still protectively in his arms, Hitsugaya enters into the Shiba Manor, into their apartments and directly into the healing baths.

Hitsugaya carefully stands Akrina on her feet, and gently takes her shoulders while softly saying, "I know you want to talk, I too want to talk, but I need you to recover."

Her eyes are still cold, she watches him as he steps back and points to the bath saying, "Please regenerate yourself, and then check on the clan"

He turns saying, "I need to go can check on the 10th division's wounded… we will talk tonight before the evening meal."

Akrina is quiet, but Shiba is screaming in her head saying, "Kurosaki…We will not be seduced by him, he almost got us killed… he will pay for what he has done!"

Hitsugaya turns and walks to the door leading out of their apartments into the Manor, he places his hand on the door handle saying, "Hui, will be watching over you, his orders are to stay out of sight and not to interfere with the clan business… but if a situation arises, while I am not with you, he will be there."

Once again he can feel her anger arise, he sighs saying, "It is not a matter of if you can defend yourself… it is a matter of your being the Shiba Clan Leader and the 10th Division Taicho's wife…. Please do not fight me over this."

Before she can reply, he walks out, shutting the door behind him.

With his hand still on the door handle, he leans on the door, closes his eyes and exhales, thinking, "Her anger is beyond what I have ever experienced."

He opens his eyes, again exhales and starts to walk out of the manor thinking, "I pray we can get pass this."

_Report_

All members with the exception of vice –Captain Kuchiki stand in formation, preparing to listen to Kuchiki Taicho give the final report on the battle with the shadow…

Byakuya starts his report saying, "The shadow has been for the most part destroyed. Guenon was killed by Hitsugaya Taicho and the hired mercenaries where all killed by the Shiba royals, 5th, 6th, 10th, 13th divisions and the Vizards.

The divisions and Vizards suffered no loss of lives, just a few wounded which are recovering in the 4th division"

Sotachio raises his hand and looks to Ichigo and Hitsugaya stating, "Your wives and sisters …their conditions"

Ichigo looks to Byakuya who nods, then looks to Sotachio saying, "My wife, is resting, we have agreed that we will look to Unohana Taicho to recommend to her Taicho and you, when she can resume her duties."

He continues by saying, "As for sisters... Yuzu, her husband and Boi, after being checked out by Unohana Taicho are re-covering and resting at the manor"

Everyone watches as he fights the emotion which is rising in his voice as he says, "My sister Ami was gravely wounded and is at the 4th Division, but I have been assured by Unohana Taicho that with time she will recover."

Hearing Kurosaki's words about Ami's condition, Hitsugaya too is shaken, to the point he must pause and pull his thoughts together, before stepping out of the ranks to get status on his wife.

He breathes deeply then steps out saying, "My wife, is also resting at manor, she exerted a lot of her reisatu when she healed our family in the desert."

Unohana Taicho, steps out of ranks saying, "Hitsugaya Taicho, I would like to come and visit with Akrina Sama, just to make sure she is fine."

Hitsugaya knowing his wife's current mood, replies saying, "I will send a messenger with arrangements for a visit."

Unohana Taicho nods with acknowledgement and does not push because she too knows; Akrina needs time to calm herself from all that has happened.

As Hitsugaya steps back into the ranks, Sotachio looks to Byakuya saying, "Continue Kuchiki Taicho"

Byakuya looks around and continues by saying, "The 6th and 10th divisions to include the Vizards have disbursed in the outlands to ensure the message which has been sanctioned by Sotachio and all of the Clans stating, 'All mercenary factions or any individuals who join the shadow will be considered enemies of Soul Society and therefore be killed on site, there will be no trial, they will be executed.'" Is understood by all.

Byakuya breathes deeply as he says, "As you as I stated the shadow for the most part has been destroyed, the reason for the words 'for the most part' is because Kuchiki Jaen, escaped into a portal."

He looks to the 12th Division Taicho saying, "Do you have any information on where that portal opened?"

A frustrated 12th division Taicho steps out saying, "we are still tracking it, …it seems the portal was link to 15 other portals and each of those with 10 other portals connected, each opening with a 10 sec gap; which could have allowed him jump out at any time, so we cannot be sure as of where he may have jumped out…This portal linking method is a brilliant method of escape!"

Hearing those words Byakuya's face is hard, his lips are tight with anger, because the method the 12th division Taicho mentioned is something that he himself created to for his Clan; knowing that Jaen used it, he also knows there is no way to track him.

Reading the expression on Byakuya's face Sotachio knows that Jaen has escaped and they will have to wait until he surfaces.

Sotachio looks around the great hall saying, "identify the portal openings, and put the shimigami patrolling those areas on alert, we have cut off any additional mercenary support, so it is just a matter of time before we find him."

Shortly after a few more reports the meeting is dismissed...

_A request…_

Hitsugaya, after listening to Kurosaki Taicho's report, now sits in the 4th division, looking at a sleeping Ami.

His heart is heavy, even though to put in the pranksters words, "_it is not our fault_…_they out maneuvered us._.."

It does not take the pain away that she was gravely hurt, and could have been killed.

He knows that even though, the shadow has been for all purposes destroyed that there is still one more out there that could possibly hurt the little girl that lies in front of him.

He closes his eyes, sighs, and then starts to stand only to feel a tiny hand grab his Haroi and hear a soft voice saying "Taicho"

Hearing her voice his eyes light up as he looks down saying, "Hai"

She looks to him with a shy smile saying, "Is my NeSana…My Ne Sana is she… Ok?"

He leans over towards her, brushes a fallen strain of hair from her face softly saying, "Hai, she is in the healing bath rejuvenating herself, once she is strong she will come to see you."

She smiles saying, "can you help me sit up; I would like to ask you something, but I want to ask face to face?"

He reaches over placing pillows around her back to help support her, once she is comfortable, he sits and looks at her saying, "What is it you want to ask …. Prankster"

There is a glint in her eye as she grins at him saying, "So since you are now married to my NeSana, do I call you Taicho or can I call you Nisama?"

Hitsugaya, sits back in his chair, puts his hand his face, taps his chin with his finger and contemplates the question saying, "Hmmm, I had never thought about it."

He now has a playful mischievous look in his eye as he says, "Which would you prefer?"

His heart starts to settle down as he watches her mimic him, by tapping her finger on her chin saying, "Hmm...Let me think"

She stops tapping then, looks at him with excitement in her eyes saying, "I KNOW…. I will call you Nisama, BUT when I am at the academic and when I join the 10th …. I will call you Taicho!"

He is taken back, by her words, he knows they are sincere, but he also knows his brother in law, so he says, "I like that… but are you sure about the 10th, you know you have another Ni Sama who would like to see you in the 5th?"

Ami exhales then says, "I have talked about it with my father, and he says when the times he and my NeSana will ensure I will have the right to choose and Ich-nii will have to live with my decision!"

Hitsugaya sits thinking about now being Ami's Ni Sama, When his thoughts are interrupted when the prankster looks at him sweetly saying, "Ni Sama."

Without thinking, Hitsugaya looks over to the little girl who is now leaning into the pillows, with puppy-dog eyes; he reaches over pulling the sheet up over her shoulders saying softly, "what is Ami"

She shyly looks to him saying, "I have a favor to ask"

He looks at Ami saying, "Yes"

She becomes a little withdrawn, as she says, "well….mmm"

Hitsugaya is becoming concerned, he leans closer to her saying, "whatever you need I will take care of it... Just tell me what is it?"

Hearing his words the little prankster, knows she has him, and with tears forming in her eyes she looks to him saying, "Now that you and NeSana are married, well… I really need you give me niece or nephew…. So you will take care of that … Please"

Hitsugaya, never seen that question coming, he leans back in to the chair thinking about what was just said.

Ami still maintaining puppy-dog look in her eyes, glances to the now open door and sees the wink and thumbs up from her father, who quietly shuts the door, grins and walks out the 4th division.

_Responsibilities of the Shiba Leader_

Akrina's towel drying her hair as she walks into her living room, and comes to a complete stop when she senses her father's presence.

Without turning towards him, her voice is cold as she says, "how could you send me away like that!"

Hison replies saying, "I felt it was for your own good."

Akrina looks to her father saying, "What do you mean for my own good."

She turns and stares at him, saying with her voice slowly increasing in volume "With all that happened with the attack on the school, and the killing of our children…. I NEEDED to be here with MY CLAN, not drugged, put into a Paquin and WISKED AWAY INTO THE DESERT TO HIDE!"

Her eyes are full of hurt and anger as she continues saying, "And MY HUSBAND…instead of believing in ME, HIS WIFE... Without any second thought he followed you and Ich-nii and allowed it to happen!"

Hison, stands quiet thinking, ' he knew when he drugged her, that she was going to be pissed, but what he did not know was he was tricked by Shia causing the lives of his daughters to be put in danger...causing his youngest to be critically hurt'

Hison's thoughts are brought back into the conversation, when he sees his daughter start to pull her wedding band from her finger while saying, "This was a mistake"

Before she can remove the ring, Hison quickly grabs her hand saying, "you are upset, don't"

Akrina tries to shake his hand off while saying, "I can't be with him, he has shown me that he does not respect my judgment and decisions when it comes to doing my job as the Clan leader."

Hison holds onto her hand tight, while listening to her say, "I was a fool to believe that he would support me…If he can't do that how can he remain my husband!"

Her eyes are full of determination as she says, "I told Yuzu many times, that as Shiba Clan Leader for my clan I would give my live, so me to forsake love is not out of the question."

Hison knows his daughter is serious, but he also knows she is over reacting and will not listen to reason.

Hison still holding on to her hand, sighs then will a hard look in his eyes he looks deep into her eyes where he can know see Shiba looking back at him.

He thinks, now that I have the attention of both Akrina and Shiba, his voice is now serious as he says, "You take being the Shiba Clan leader serious?"

Akrina's rolls her eyes, and then looks back at him; her eyes are just as hard as his saying. "Yes very serious!"

He drops her hand and then walks around her watching as she rubs her hands together but no longer trying to remove her wedding band.

His eyes are now penetrating into hers as he says, "Akrina, you say you love your people and that you are willing to do anything for THEM!"

She looks are him saying, "Yes I am responsible to my people, yes I am willing to do anything for them!"'

He stands in front of her staring at her, watching as she once again starts to become angry.

He once again speaks saying, "Akrina as the Shiba Clan Leader, do you accept the responsibility of your peoples action!"

Her eyes turn hard and she says, "YES...what is the point of your questions?"

Hison's eyes has never left hers as he moves in close to her slowly saying, "Do you understand and accept the most critical thing in your life is to be responsible to your people !"

Akrina is frustrated to the point she grits her teeth as she looks at her father saying, "YES of Course …that is why I cannot continue to be married to Toushirou, he will undermine my ability to lead!... and will hold me back from doing my job!"

Hison's expression has not changed as he looks at her saying, "YOUR JOB….Ha… you need him to do YOUR JOB!'

Akrina is beyond frustrated as she screams, "What do you MEAN… I need him to do my Job!"

Hison rolls his eyes then steps even closer to her saying in a serious tone, "The most important Job you "Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba – Hitsugaya, Leader of the Shiba Clan have now that you have taken a husband is to produce a heir, and in order to do that you will need your husband."

Akrina is beyond frustrated and angry as she turns saying, "What do you mean!"

Her eyes are wide and full of anger as he steps up to her saying, " The clan has accepted Toushirou as your husband, … and with your display of love by running to him during you wedding and demanding to be married to him, I can say no other man will be accepted!'

She attempts to say something, but before she can he grins at her saying, "With your marriage to Toushirou, I and the clan elders have nullified that document stating your brother and sister will provide an heir for the clan…. I will repeat this again for you …."

He steps to her and stares in her face saying slowly, "It is your responsibility has the Shiba Clan Leader to provide your clan with a heir, so I suggest you do your job before you reject your husband, or even worst get yourself killed!"

He turns and walks out, quickly shutting the down behind him.

Hison walks down the hall, stops and turns looks at the closed door thinking, "Karin Chan, I am sorry that I was mean, but it is time to grow up!'

He shakes off his thoughts puts on a large grin and starts to walk toward the great hall humming….

Akrina is still standing in her living room, staring at the closed door, thinking about what her father had just said,_ 'I and the clan elders have nullified that document stating your brother and sister will provide an heir for the clan' _.

Her eyes suddenly grow large as she turns and runs into her bedroom, opens the secret compartment of her desk.

She reaches in and discovers only two documents, the third document is gone.

She now sits on her bed thinking of what to do next.

_Going Crazy_

Hitsugaya sits in his office signing reports, trying to take his mind off of his wife; he can sense her sitting in their bedroom, just beyond the hidden passage which lies behind his bookcase.

He thinks about the favor that the little prankster tricked him into agreeing to, he grins because how can he say she tricked him into something he had plans on doing anything.

It is just how is he going to get her to settle down and listen to his reasons for sending her away, and that is what has him hiding in his office, instead of being with her now.

He gave his word that with the shadow destroyed he would give her his life, if she wanted it.

Well the report has gone out, that shadow has been for the most part destroyed and right now his wife Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba–Hitsugaya wants him dead and he knows it.

It is not a matter of him dying at her hand, if he had to die; he prefers that it be done by her hands.

The issue is that she must a bare an heir for her clan, and the thought of another man impregnating his wife, is something that has him on the verge of going crazy.

Just thinking about makes the muscles of his body tense up.

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his side and blood start steep out of the wound he got during the fight in the desert.

_Hison Shiba's Daughter_

Having just received word that the shadow had been for the most part destroyed and understanding her father words were true about nullifying the document stating that Ich-nii and Yuzu's children would be heirs for the Shiba Clan, Akrina now sits on her bed, having a discussion with Shiba.

Shiba is still pissed as she looks to Akrina saying, "Kurosaki, we have much to learn from our father,"

Akrina looks to Shiba saying, "Hai, Shiba let me ask something ...Something I because we share our heart I already know the answer to"

Shiba looks to her; she already knows what she is going to say, but remains quiet and listens for her to speak.

Akrina looks at her saying, "Can we truly take his life; this man that we love more than life itself… can we?"

Shiba looks at her, she is angry, Pouting as she starts to kick soccer balls into the nets that surround them.

Akrina walks over to her and stands in front the soccer ball before she can kick it saying, "answer me... can we?"

Shiba looks into her eyes saying, "I can kill anything that is living but I can't kill him, because for us to kill him we will die too… We would die from being empty of love, and to bear children with another without love would destroy our Clan"

Akrina looks to Shiba saying, "Yes Shiba you are correct, we can't, but we can't just let go of what has been done."

Shiba reading Akrina's mind, starts to grin with approval, as Akrina says, "There is only one way to solve this."

Shiba kicks the final ball into the net saying, "Kurosaki we really are our father's child, we will do what we are told but things will not happen the way they think they will."

Coming out of her trance with Shiba, Akrina hums as she walks to her desk and writes three letters, stealing them both with her stamp.

She walks out over to her wall a pulls the silk cord calling for her messenger, who takes the letters and delivers them.

Within 5 minutes, she is grinning, because the first letter has been delivered and the individual stands at her door knocking.

She opens the door, looks at the individual with cold eyes, saying, "Do you understand what is written in the letter you hold?"

The individual bows saying, "Hai"

Her words are even colder as she says, "Do you accept the terms that are in that letter."

The individual looks up with pleading eyes as if to say something, but her eyes start to turn golden as she again says, "do you accept the terms that are in that letter!"

The individual looks at her and drops their head saying, "Hai"

She steps back into the room saying, "good' then shuts the door.

She starts to humm as she walks back into her bedroom to prepare for tonight's feast and finish dressing so she can go visit her clan and most importantly her baby Sister.

_A Husband's responsibilities _

Hitsugaya has just healed the wound on his side when he hears a knock at the door…

He looks over saying, "enter"

Akrina's messenger walks in saying, "Hitsugaya Taicho I have a message from your Wife Akrina Sama."

Hitsugaya's takes the letter and dismisses the messenger.

He holds the letter; the smells of Indian Holi come from the letter making him smile with thoughts of when they shared their first kiss.

Just as quickly as the pleasant memory of the past takes hold of him the facts of the present grab hold of his mind, and he shakes off his memories.

He breathes deeply and opens the letter…..

_Toushirou_

_Please remember you have a wife and you cannot work the long hours you are accustomed to doing._

_We are to eat our evening meals as a family_

_And tonight being our wedding night_

_My father has planned the traditional wedding feast._

_So as my husband and most importantly the husband of the Shiba Clan Leader your responsibilities are to be at my side not working_

_I have been informed that you clothing have been moved to manor_

_SO I expect you to change for dinner_

_By now Ami probably has told you of the passage from your office to our bedroom please use it and don't be late._

_Social starts at 7 sharp._

_Karin Hitsugaya_

He sits there reading the letter over and over stunned…

He concentrates on her and finds her at the 4th division; her temperament is surprisingly pleasant…

He says to Hyourinmaru, "Has she really calmed down?"

The old dragon blows hard saying, "I don't know if she has calmed completely down, but it is safe to say at least tonight she does not want to kill us."

He reads the letter once more then looks at the clock on the wall; it is 5:30.

Hitsugaya blows gently saying, "Hai, I better get moving, I rather be early then to be late and risk the chance of her getting angry again."

He turns looks at his desk; all the reports have been signed, packed up and are ready for delivery to Sotachio.

He stands, opens the door and calls two of the 10th division lower members in telling them to deliver the reports and then go for the evening.

As the two members walk out they turn saying, "Taicho enjoy our wedding feast and once again congratulations on your marriage!"

Hitsugaya locks his office and enters into the passageway.

He is surprise to find as he steps into their bedroom, that his wife has already selected what he would wear tonight for the feast.

He touches the material, it is soft and it is the color of blue that she loves for him to wear.

He grins as he walks into the shower.

As he showers, he looks at the wound, thinks about the fact that it is his wedding night and he has responsibilities. He then decides he better sit in the healing bath to rejuvenate himself.

He sits in the healing bath thinking 'tonight he will work to fulfill the clan's wish to have an heir.'

_A visit with her sister_

Akrina, has visited with her clan, and is satisfied that everyone is safe, she has discussed and put into action plans to not only rebuild the school, but to beef up security on the Clan grounds.

The construction is planned to begin tomorrow.

She now sits in Ami's room, talking.

Ami looks at her sister, trying to figure if she is still truly angry with Hitsugaya, Akrina looks to Ami Saying, "Stop trying to figure it out, just ask."

Hearing her sister's word Ami looks at her saying, "Are you really going to kill my new Ni Sama?"

Akrina looks at her saying, "for you to be sitting in here in the 4th division, it seems you are very well informed."

Ami eyes become hard as she stares into her sister's eyes at her sister and her hollow, saying, "NeSana, why would you both want to hurt Taicho when you both love him so much… and you know he loves you!"

Akrina looks at Ami, her eyes have not changed, it is then Ami knows why her NeSana is upset.

Ami then says, "NeSana, it is not my Taicho fault that I was hurt… it was the shadows fault that I was hurt… no one else…the shadow and they are now Dead!"

Akrina's eyes are ebony with amber signifying that she and Shiba are now joined as she says, "Not all of them are dead, there is still one out there, and that one I will kill with my bare hands!"

Her eyes turn back to ebony as she says, "As for my husband, little sister, you are right we do love him, so NO we will not kill him."

Hearing her sister's words Ami relaxes a little, but then pouts as she says" Ne Sana please you both love each other and I want a Niece or Nephew"

Hearing Ami's request, Akrina's eyebrows raise as she smiles saying, "A niece or a Nephew, well your Ni Sama, will have to agree to something like that."

Ami looks at her NeSana saying, "I have already spoken my Nisama Toushirou about it."

Akrina's eyes grow large as she says, "You WHAT…. And what did he say!"

Ami just sticks her tongue out and then teasingly says, "Why don't go back to the Manor and find out."

Just as Akrina starts to react to Ami words Unohana Taicho walks in and asks to speak to Akrina.

Akrina pulls herself together saying, "Yes of course… give me a moment to say good bye to my Sister."

As Unohana Taicho walks out the room, Akrina looks to Ami, her eyes soft as she says, "little One, I want you to rest, and when you leave here, you will return to the Manor for a few days; then you and Boi will move into the Academy dorms to start your formal training."

Akrina looks at her closely saying, "I don't want any problems do you understand me Ami Shiba…"

Ami looks at her sister and shakes her head saying, "Yes NeSana"

She hugs her and kisses her on the forehead saying, "I love you … and I will always love you!'

She turns and walks out.

_Husband and Wife_

After a long talk with Unohana Taicho and reassuring her that she was rested, Akrina returns to the manor to find her husband in the healing bath, healing a wound he suffered during the fight in the battle.

Without really thinking, she quickly removes her clothes, joints him in the bath.

She quickly moves to his side, swatting his hands away and starts to heal his wound.

As she heals his wound, his eyes stay fixed on her.

He looks at every detail of her nude body, from every scar to every curve.

She tries hard to hide the pleasure she is getting from him looking upon her body; thinking 'it is only fair that he looks at my body since I already know every inch of his.'

Once she knows his wound is healing she looks up into his eyes saying, "Why didn't you stay earlier and have me heal this for you?"

He responded by saying, "It was more important that you rested and rejuvenated yourself, I had taken care of it, but I keep re-opening it."

She looks up him saying, "Yes I see, it seems you did not take your time to heal it that is why it keeps opening back up."

He looks at her and laughs softly causing his body to move, she quickly snaps at him saying, "Stop moving it is not heal yet."

He then softly says "your skills in healing have grown since you healed my bruised face."

She smiles saying, "yes, my skills have grown, but I still have more to learn… now stop moving I am almost done.

As she lowers her hands saying, 'There it is complete."

He sees the golden chain he had given her last year for her birthday and the scar left from wound she suffered from ambush in the human world.

Tears fill his eyes as He reaches out and touches the wound saying, "Karin I am sorry…. I would never intentionally let anything happen to you… All I ever wanted to do is protect you and keep you safe from harm."

Hearing his sincere words she and Shiba both, know he loves them, he has always loved him.

They both feel the tears start to roll down their face as they hear him say, "I have given you my word that if you wanted after the shadow had been destroyed I would give you my life."

He takes her chin into his hands and lifts it making her look him in the eyes as he says, "The shadow is destroyed, Jaen Sama is still out there but we are searching for him it is just a matter of time before we find him, so I now give you my life as I promised."

She locks onto his eyes with her amber and ebony eyes, saying as she reaches her arms up around his neck, "To kill you is to kill myself and more importantly it would kill my clan so no… I will and cannot kill you"

He keeps his eyes locked on her eyes as he quietly listens as she continue saying, "this does not mean we are not angry…we are angry very angry…but tonight is our wedding night… and we will have only one first night and we have decided we will not waste this memory on anger."

With those words she pulls him to her and kisses him with all the passion she has for him.

Just as he starts to fall deeper into the kiss she pulls from him and with a mischievous grin says, "We need to get dressed before we are late."

He can only react by softly saying, "UGH….why …why does my pain always give you pleasure."

She climbs out of the bath, grabs a towel and starts to walk in their bedroom laughing as she teasingly says, "I don't know snowball maybe it is just fate."

He quickly climbs out of the bath, grabs, towel and his wife carrying her into their bedroom saying, "Yes Fireball it is fate."

_A wedding feast unlike anything ever imaged_

Akrina and Hitsugaya have taken their seats in the great Hall, they watch as Hison Shiba, who has a grin on his face unlike no other stands in the Great Hall of the Shiba, before all of the clans, nobles, Taichos, vice-captains of the Gotei 13.

With a big smile on his face he says, "My friends, no words can express the happiness, I feel today."

He looks to Karin and Toushirou and proudly says, "You have witnessed the marriage of My Daughter Akrina Karin Kurosaki Shiba to Hitsugaya Taicho.

This marriage now brings the Shiba Clan back into the Gotei 13 as active member in Soul Society…and with her marriage; she has inherited all rights to lead the Shiba Clan."

As everyone claps, Toushirou whispers into Karin's ear saying, "What is he up too, where is Kurosaki Taicho, vice-captain Kuchiki, Yuzu Sama and Jinta Sama?"

With a smile on her face, Karin whispers, "I don't know, we will just have to let him finish then ask."

Toushirou quickly whispers, "Karin, by the way…Happy Birthday.'

Karin's smile shines brighter as she whispers, "Thank-you"

Toushirou and Karin's attention turn back to Hison.

Who looks around at members of the noble houses sitting before him, some who he suspects may still harbor feels of distrust of the Shiba clan misusing their power, and says, "After many years of our ancestors attempts of bring our clans together in a peaceful co-existence; fate has finally shined its grace upon us."

They all look at him with confusion, but he laughs saying, "Sometimes it is better to show you; then to explain."

With that he claps his hands and one of the three great door opens as he says, let me introduce you to the rest of the Shiba Clan Nobles.

The procession started with a very pregnant Sara dressed in the Shiba nobles robes on her arm stood Shoin dressed in his Kasumioji noble robes, signifying his position once again as the Kasumioji Prince.

As the couple walks by they stop and bow with respect to Shia Sama and the other Kasumioji nobles, and then take their place at the head table with Karin and Toushirou

Shia Sama can be heard proudly saying, "My daughter in law carries the Kasumioji heir."

The Next door opens and reveals Ichigo who dressed in his Shiba clan robes signifying his position as the Shiba Prince, on his arm is his wife Rukia, who is dressed in her Kuchiki robes signifying her position as the Kuchiki princess and more importantly, her position as the future mother to the Kuchiki heir.

As the couple walks by they stop and bow with respect to Byakuya and the other Kuchiki nobles; and take their seat the head table with Karin and Toushirou, Sara and Shoin.

What happened next is the something no one seen coming, to include Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Toushirou.

Everyone is in shock as they look around to see Hison who is grinning, escort Yoruichi the Shihoin Clan leader to her seat with the noble members of her clan.

The third door opens and It is Yuzu, she is dressed in the Shiba Clan robes signifying her position as the Shiba clan Princess, and on her arm is Jinta, he is dressed in the robes of the Shihoin Clan nobles, signifying his position as the prince and which in turn signifies Yuzu as the future mother of the Shihoin Clan heir.

As Yuzu and Jinta walk by they both stop and bow to Yoruichi and the other Shihoin nobles who are over joyed in what they see; they too join the others at the head table.

Sotachio sits amazed at the sight before him.

He realizes that in just the short time of Akrina being in soul society, be it through god or fate, had unified the clans and Gotei 13, something that everyone to include himself had tried to desperately to do.

Yes this girl who had become the Shiba Clan leader was special just like her father.

Byakuya's lessons

At that same moment...

Jaen just walked into the apartment he had as his safe house.

This location was known by no one but Jaen, something he learned from Byakuya; 'always have an escape plan and an untraceable place of refuge.'

He sits in his healing bath, and starts to regenerate, thinking of the final battle and the loss he and others suffered.

The mercenaries that Guenon had gotten where useless and how now all the clans and the Gotei 13 had become unified against the shadow and against him.

Thinking, how after so many years of his father's planning to kill the Shiba Powers had failed.

He thinks of Hison Shiba and laughs saying, "That man has amazing patience…. God must be really on his side to have him not only survive but in the end came back, after so many years, with his children, and take vengeance."

He knows by now, for trying to kill his precious little sister that Byakuya is looking for him, with every intention on killing him.

He also knows he cannot get any monies needed to form another army, to touch any accounts would lead them straight to him, so it is only him, no one else just him.

Jaen submerges his head into the water, thinking, "Eventually they will find me and I am going to be killed….. But before I die… I will kill that little bitch!"

He hears "ring…Ring…ring…"

He lifts his head above the water, picks up his cell phone, looks, grins, and answers the phone saying, "Hello…. Yes… I just got back …..What a Movie? Tonight sure, I will meet you there around 7…. Bye"

He puts the cell phone down and lays back into the water, thinking another lesson from Byakuya 'always have plans of last resort that only you know.'

_Gone, without a trace_

Karin stretches then rolls over to see her husband sleeping peacefully next to her.

She starts to blush thinking of the night they spent together as husband and wife.

Even though she and Shiba both were afraid, he had taken his time with them.

After the pain had stopped, the only way to describe it was to say it was magical.

She quietly giggles as she thinks to herself "there is no more purity test, because she truly was his woman."

The memories that they had made last night, not matter what happens to her, would never be able to be taken away.

She swallows hard, because what she is about to do will truly test his love and respect for her.

Yesterday, with the third letter she and Shiba set something in motion and there is no turning back.

She had made plans to leave the day after her wedding and return to the human world to draw Jaen out and kill him.

Through connections of the Vizards, Akrina had found out that Jaen was in the human world somewhere in Japan, and given what she knew of the man, she knew he would only reveal himself for a chance to kill her.

The letter was sent to Sotachio out lining her plan to return to human world, attend Todai University as she originally intended and wait Jaen out.

She knew he had the information about her attending the university, so she knew it would just a matter of time.

Shiba and Akrina thought this plan out carefully, and in order for it to work, Toushirou must not interfere.

So she reached out to Sotachio, telling him of her plan and asking that he ensure that her husband remained in soul Society, until needed.

During the feast, Sotachio agreed to not only keep her husband but Ich-nii, Rukia-nee, and the rest of the Shiba Clan nobles in soul Society.

Through discussions with the Shihoin clan and Yoruichi Sama, it was decided that Yuzu and Jinta would also remain until it was over.

The only one that could not be controlled was her father, but that goes without saying.

Karin is dressed, she hands Hui her bag and tells him to meet her at the gate.

She turns and walks back into the bedroom, looks down at Toushirou, she knows he is going to be pissed, but it does not matter that he was going to be angry.

She had told him last night that she and Shiba were angry, very angry, but what she did not tell him was that the only way to calm their anger was to kill Jaen.

She puts all her trust in the love Toushirou has for her; she bends down kisses her sleeping husband, leaves another letter, and walks out of the Manor and into the senkaimon gate.

She is gone…..

_Warmth turned cold_

It Is September and a cold breeze can be felt blowing through Soul Society.

The 10th Division Taicho is standing on his balcony; his hand is in his pocket, holding a letter, his eyes stay fixed on the Shiba senkaimon gate.

This something that he has done for the past four months since his wife had disappeared into the human world, to find Jaen Kuchiki.

Hitsugaya's days are filled with running his division, checking over the construction of the Shiba School, attending meetings in the Great Hall, and staring at the gate.

He has returned to his old self, the person he was before he met Karin Kurosaki, the Hitsugaya Taicho who had cold eyes and a cold heart.

Matsumoto, Momo, Ichigo, Yuzu, Jinta, Rukia and Ami have all tried to talk to him, but he does not respond, he just stands there watching the senkaimon gate, holding on to the letter she left him .

A/N…...I hope you enjoyed it…

I know it was a very long chapter …sorry …

Music: none

Next Chapter 51: Her side: satisfying her anger

Yes we are going back to her/his side…and yes we are nearing the end of this story

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR


	51. Her side: satisfying her anger

A/N: I don't own Bleach

All I have is my creative mind

We meet again - HITSUKARIN

There are always threes sides to a story…. HERS, HIS, and what really happen

Chapter 51: Her side: satisfying her anger

* * *

She sits on the train, looking out the window thinking about the last four months.

Four months away from him, four months full of loneliness from missing him.

She still stands by her decision to leave; to leave her clan, to leave her family, to leave him.

She left to capture and kill the last of the shadow, Jaen Kuchiki;

She left to satisfy her anger caused by him and the shadow

He had escaped the battle in the desert and fled into the real world, to Japan.

She knew he would come for her, but she had hoped it would happen in the first month, but still after four months he had not shown himself.

Her time in the real world, was wearing on her health and she needed to return to soul society.

Unohana Taicho warned her that this could happen.

She breathes deeply, closes her eyes and tries to get some rest before the train arrives into Karakura Town.

Her mind drifts to the time when she arrived in the Human World.

* * *

_Return to the human World_

_**Flash Back **_

Four months ago,

Shiba and I can remember it so clearly; our heart ached, as we stepped from the portal.

Uncle Kisuke stood there, his eyes reflected concern.

We knew he would be there, we just hope he understood what and why we did what we did.

He looked at us, pulled his hat over his eyes and bowed saying, "Hitsugaya Sama, welcome back."

Our eyes reflected that we were merged as we looked at him saying, "Uncle Kisuke, why the formalities?"

He looked at us with that oh so familiar smirk.

That smirk, that we love so much saying, "You are no longer just Karin Chan, Shiba Chan, or even Akrina Sama….. You are the Shiba Clan leader."

He stepped closer to us saying, "You are the sister to the 5th division Taicho, in law to the 6th division Taicho and the wife of the 10th division Taicho, all three Taichos who are the most powerful men in all of soul society."

He let out a long sigh and stood there looking at us and then said, "I hope you know what you are doing…. the danger is great, and all the hard work in bringing the clans and the Gotei 13th together may be ruined if something happens to you."

Shiba and I looked him with our ebony and golden eyes saying, "Sensei, we must do this…. We will not be at peace if this is not done…. And in order for us to live and have a family we must be at peace."

He put his hand on our shoulder and started to pat it, while saying, "Yes I understand, but you risk losing the one thing that gives you that peaceful existence."

We looked into his eyes saying, "Yes we know, but our faith in our love for each other, is strong and we believe in our heart he will not forsake us.

He looked at us saying, "Your Vizard family is here, you must face and convince them..."

Hearing they were here our body tensed up a little, Shiba whispered saying, "Once we explain, they would not only understand but will stand by our decision."

I replied to her saying," let me handle this, you rest for now..."

Shiba replied saying, "Hai, as you wish Kurosaki, just know I will be listening..."

I started to walk toward the opening when I overheard, Uncle Kisuke, as he looked over at Hui, saying, "While Hitsugaya Sama rests… you and I will review all the safety measures needed to make this plan work, and return her safely to your Taicho"

Hearing his words I then stopped cold, turned and looked at him saying, " Sensei, you have made it clear as to who I am and I accept my responsibility , but please stop with the Hitsugaya Sama, … while I am home please call me Karin Chan!"

I then turned, and walked out the hatch into the Shoten to face the vizards, leaving them to talk.

I felt the all too familiar eerie calm as I stepped up into the Shoten.

It was a calm I would feel whenever I did something that upset them.

They strategically stood hidden quietly around room, their reisatu suppressed.

If I have not trained and lived with them, I like everyone else, would not have known they were there.

I stepped from the Hatch, and stood there quietly, with my head held high.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the Hatch door slamming shut.

* * *

_Convincing the Vizards_

I stood there for several minutes, letting them assess me, letting them decide who it would be to approach me.

A slight smirk appeared on my lips as Hiyori stepped forward, for some reason I was not surprised it would be she that would confront me.

My smirk disappeared as I looked into her eyes and saw anger, sadness, and something unexpected... fear.

Everyone slowly stepped from the shadows; each had the same look in their eyes.

I stood my ground as Hiyori, approached me, our eyes locked as she stood there.

She stood breathing hard, trying to calmly formulate her words.

I started to get frustrated, so I looked at her saying, "you were never one to mince you words, so do not start now …. Just spit out!"

She looked at me with that terrorizing grin saying, "Kurosaki! What the HELL are you thinking!"

I just stood there as she continued saying, "Do you really believe we would allow you to be bait for that lunatic… you barely survived in Soul Society…. A place where you could easily use your powers."

She walked around me and with each word she spoke, her voice became louder, as she said, "What the hell will happen if he attacks you while in class… have you calculated how many humans can be killed!"

I looked at her saying, "I have calculated all scenarios"

I swallowed hard as I continued saying, "as with everything there is a chance that others may get hurt, but to ensure they don't get hurt … I have Hui, he is to protect the innocent from getting hurt if a battle should breakout in an area populated with humans."

I stood my ground as I calmly said, "I will not allow anyone else to be harmed because of this!"

She looked at me now screaming, "YOU WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO BE HARMED! WHAT ABOUT YOU… YOU BAKA!"

She now stood toe to toe with me as she shouted saying, "WHY IS THAT YOU DON'T VALUE YOURSELF, LET OTHERS TRACK HIM DOWN… NOT YOU!"

I was about to shout back her, until I remembered to shout at her would only cause more confusion and I wanted to clear this up once and for all, so I could only sigh as I calmly said, "Hiyori, you are my sister, and I understand your concern, but you must remember that I too am a VIZARD."

I kept my eyes firmly fixed on hers as I maintained my calm as I said with conviction, "and that means I am not weak like the Shinigami, and I will have my revenge and I will have it done my WAY!"

I now turned to them all as I said, "IT is MY RIGHT!"

They all stepped back, as Shinji stepped forward, he looked at me then said, "Karin Chan, you are right it is your Right, but we too want revenge."

He gently touched a strain of my hair that fell in my face, while putting it back from my eyes he said, "We too want to kill all who have hurt our family."

He continued saying, "as you have just stated you are a VIZARD, and you are our family..." His eyes soften as he looked at saying, "we cannot stop you from doing what you are going to do."

I silently looked at him, the look in my eyes confirmed what he had said was true, they could not stop me.

He then said, "but Karin Chan and Shiba Chan.."

Shiba now merged with me, our eyes turned Golden/ebony in color as we listened to him say, "We cannot stop you, BUT we will have some say in how you will be protected and on your plan you are going to execute to draw this fool out and kill him."

He put his hand on our chin and tilted our face so our eyes met his.

His mask was now visible showing, he was now merged with his hollow, as he then went on to say, "You are a VIZARD, but so is your Ni Sama, and to have something happen to you … well let's just say…. what we went through with him when you were severally wounded would be considered as just kid stuff ..."

I putted back from his hand, flopped into to a chair saying, "Fine... We will all sit together and go over the plan."

I turned to see Uncle Kisuke and Hui were both standing close by, then I sighed saying, "Dad, I know you are here… come out !"

No one was surprised as he stepped from one of the back rooms, his body language express he was calm; but his eyes were intense, expressing his concern.

He stepped up and stood by me, sighed, saying, "We will discuss things here, but you and I still need to talk."

We sat and started to go over my plan.

* * *

_The love of my husband is strong enough_

Everyone had disbursed to their assignments…

I was left sitting at the table quietly thinking about things, when my father touched my shoulder saying, "we need to talk."

I instinctively, ran my hand through my hair as I said, "Yes dad …we do need to talk."

He sat there and looked at me saying, "What do you think the repercussions are going to be toward your marriage?"

I looked at him with a little confusion in my eyes, saying. "What do you mean?"

He sighed saying, "My Son in law is very emotional when it comes to you… do you really think he will be able to stay away from you for long, without there being some repercussions?"

I drop my head thinking about his words, 'very emotional when it comes to you.'

I knew his words were true, but I was so focused on my belief that Toushirou's love for me would be strong enough to get through this, that I never thought about his emotional state.

I felt a twinge of fear in my heart, but both Shiba and I both pushed passed it... Our thoughts focused on the fact that he loved us.

I smiled, and then looked at my father saying, "I trust my husband, he will be mad but I know he loves me and he will stand by me during this time."

He looked at me saying, "it is true he loves you and I too believe he will stand by you, but you need to reach out to him, to ensure he understand your plan and that there will come a time where you will need him by your side…"

I smiled as I looked at my father saying, "yes I know, I plan to call him when I get settled back in Tokyo…HENCE the reason I want to get going!"

My father patted my shoulder then said," your plan is solid and I believe it will work, as long as nothing happens to make you deviate from it.."

I looked at my father with confidence saying, "YES it will work…. and NOTHING will cause me to deviate from it!"

After an hour of last minute details Hui and I left for Tokyo…

_**End Flash back**_

I stretch feeling tired as I again think about the words my father said four months ago, '_your plan is solid and I believe it will work, as long as nothing happens to make you deviate from it_.'

I can't help but I shake my head, as I fight to control the emotions building up from my heart.

I quietly mumble, "Yeah right, my plan was solid… but things happened, I did not account for that caused me to deviate from it."

The porter walks by and I say, "Excuse me how much longer before we arrive?"

He smiles saying, "It will be another hour."

He then looked at me with concerned as he said, "Pardon me for saying this, but you look tired, you should try to get some rest, before we arrive."

I smiled then replied saying, "Thank you for your concern, and yes I will try to get a nap before arriving."

I glanced over to see Hui in his spiritual form watching over me, he signaled that everything was okay and for me to rest.

I pulled my jacket tighter around me and started to again drift back to sleep, again thinking about the past four months…

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_Speechless_

I had just lain down, after traveling, registering for classes and moving all day into the apartment, tired could not describe how I felt.

Hui now occupied Ururu's room.

He stayed close but out of my way.

After a long day, I finally got enough courage to call my husband, I knew he was angry.

To be honest I really did not want to argue, I wanted him to calm down before we spoke, but after talking to my Dad I knew I had to face him and face him soon.

I pulled out the phone I have gotten from Uncle Kisuke, and called..

What happen after that, I still to this day have not recovered from.

When he answered the phone, He did not say hello, he said, "What the hell do you think you are doing, where are you!"

I knew he was angry so I overlooked his remark, and tried to stay positive replying, "I know you are angry, please did you read my letter, I explained everything in the letter."

He replied, "yes I got your letter, but Karin…you are no longer my girlfriend, you are MY WIFE!... You don't disappear and leave letters… you discuss these type of decisions with you husband … ME!"

Once again I tried to stay positive, as I replied, "Toushirou, yes but …"

Before I got get any words out pass but, he cut me off saying, "BUT... But is not going to cut it, this game you are playing is dangerous... I just found out Jaen Kuchiki was trained personality by Kuchiki Taicho, he is dangerous and you are unprotected!"

I took a deep breath and said, "Toushirou, please give me a chance and listen to what I have to say ..."

Again he cut me off this time as he said, "Karin, I know why you did what you did … that is not the issue here!"

I was getting frustrated and my emotional state was starting to become strained, as I then while trying hard to stay positive said, "If you know why I did what I did…. Why are you so angry… what is the problem!"

I can feel he was starting to get even more pissed as he said, "WHY am I so angry…WHAT is the Problem, really you don't know!"

I became pissed as I replied saying, "I don't KNOW… SO tell me Toushirou… WHY are you so pissed? ...WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!"

He was now emotional to the point, he was pissed saying,"…. After spending the night making love to my beautiful wife, with hopes of starting a family and living happily together….. I roll over this morning and she is gone leaving me nothing but a letter...not only is she gone, but she has gone over my head and arranged it where I cannot follow her… I cannot protect her…"

I tried to calm down, as I replied saying, "Toushirou please try to understand… this is what needs to happen, so we can start a family, so we can live happy.."

He sighed, his voice was now calm, it was calm that I had never heard before, as he said, "Karin, I do understand your logic, but YOU don't understand my feelings... you did not trust me to talk it out… you did not show me any respect as a man let allow alone any respect as your husband, and right now I am finding it hard to believe, that if you do return safely, that we have a chance at having a family and being happy… I love you and will support you but I feel that maybe I am not the man you need in your life.."

I was stunned, and before I could reply, he said, "I will wait for you to return, please be careful, and when you do return I will have made arrangements to dissolve the marriage…Good bye.."

He quietly hung up

Hearing those words I was speechless…

I just sat there staring at the phone..

After what seems like eternity, I laid the phone down, curled up on my bed in a ball and cried, because I realized he was right, I did not take his feelings in to consideration, and even through it was unintentionally, I did disrespect him as my husband.

The next morning Shiba and I woke up looking horrible.

We stared into the mirror, trying to take control of the hurt we were experiencing, until finally I whispered to her saying, "We must kill this man and go home to our husband, before we lose everything that we fought so hard to protect.

She replied saying, "I order to not get ourselves killed; we must put our husband out of our mind…and stay focused."

I did not reply.

I just stepped into the shower, washed, got dressed, grabbed my books, looked over to Hui, nodded and set out as planned.

* * *

_1__st__ deviation from the plan_

I don't know how long it was after my call with Toushirou, that I heard her pissed off voice in my head, but it was loud and full of anger.

"KARIN…KARIN….. WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!"

I knew she would be upset, but pissed like this I did not think she had it in her, but ever since her little prank with my wedding, I shouldn't underestimate her.

I was just thankful that I was home and not in class, as I sighed, laid my head back, closed my eyes and confronted my twin.

We stood there in my dream state, Shiba and I watched as she suddenly kicked a soccer ball hard into one of nets, causing the net to turn over hard.

She turned to us, her eyes full of anger and rage.

Haburi Nara and Shinobu, seeing her rage both suddenly took flight, and protectively circled around us.

I looked her saying, "Calm yourself and we will talk"

She screamed, "How could you just make a decision like this without talking to at least me..."

Once again I calmly said, "Calm yourself… and I will tell you why, I have executed this plan"

Shiba and I watched as she stood there closed her eyes and started to rhythmically breathe, in an effort to calm her rage.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes, the rage was under control but the anger remained.

Satisfied that her rage was all but gone, and that we could now talk, I stepped up to her and hugged her tightly saying, "I have missed you"

She held onto me saying, "If you miss me, tell them to release me and allow me to return to your side."

I stayed strong and fought hard not to cry, as I looked into her eyes.

With what had happen with Toushirou, I wanted so much to tell her everything, but I could not.

If I did she would disregard everything and everyone and rush to be at my side; and that was something I just could not have.

So I swallowed hard as I stood there looking at her saying, "Yuzu, you look beautiful"

She looked at me closely, inspecting me, as if she was looking for something.

I dismissed her look as I said, "you wanted to know why … I left you behind?"

She replied saying, "Yes Karin I do..."

I held her hand as I said, "Yuzu, I need you to be safe…. If something happens to me, it is you that would know how to find me…"

She looked at me, wearily saying, "I am not the only one that can find you, your husband ... so he may have to find you, if something happens…"

Her words sounded strange, I looked at her with concern saying, "something is wrong… what is it?"

She sighed saying, "nothing is wrong…it is just I am worried."

I looked at her saying, "Split it out …what has happened to make you worried that you would not be able to find me?"

She looked at me then said, "Karin... I am pregnant."

I stood there smiling.

I was happy beyond words as I listened as she then said, "Well actually both Rukia-nee and I are Pregnant."

Tears started to form in my eyes as she stood there telling me how Ich-nii, Jinta, Byakuya, and the Shihoin nobles were now completely over protective of them both.

With tears in her eyes she then said, "I was told my powers will be affected, by the baby and I may not be able to use them….. So not only will I not be able to communicate with you when you are lost but this may be the last time I will be able to meet in your dream state…. Karin… you will be alone"

I pulled in her my arms saying, "Yuzu don't worry please… just to know the reason that we can't communicate is because I am going to be Aunt, has made me happy beyond all words…"

She started to tear up as she said, "I am scared, I thought we would be together, when I became pregnant and you would be here with me…"

I patted her head as I said, "Yuzu, me being here more important than ever must happen…. I have to protect the children you and Rukia-nee are going to bring into this world."

She looked at me saying, "You think he will show himself…"

I smirked, saying, "Oh yes, he will show himself… it is just a matter of time…"

She started to cry as she looked at me saying, "What if he does come until after my baby is born… Karin! I want you here with me …please promise you will come home before the baby arrives and be with me… PLEASE!"

I sighed as I held her close saying, "Yuzu calm down... please I will work it out, I promise even if he does not show himself, I will return to be with you before you and Rukia-nee gives birth Ok."

As I said the words, Shiba whispered, "Kurosaki, we have just deviated from the plan"

I stood holding my sister whispering to Shiba saying, "Yes we have deviated, but this is something we must do …"

She replied saying, "Hai"

She then stepped away from me saying, "Karin"

I looked at her saying, "What is it"

She looked at saying, "What is going on with you and Toushirou?"

* * *

_Alone_

I looked her in the eyes, and seeing the look of sadness take over her glaze, my heart dropped as I said, "What do you mean?"

Yuzu swallowed hard as she said, "Karin… he has submitted a petition to the elders to dissolve your marriage…"

I stood there fighting not to cry as I replied, "The elders… have they agreed…"

Tears started to stream from Yuzu' s eyes as she said, "the elders told him, they will consider his request, but wanted to wait until you safely returned… so it could be properly discussed "

I was in a state of shock…

I never thought he would do something like this ..

She started to gently shake me as she said, "reach out to him and talk to him…please"

I pulled her close and whispered, "I will but as you know from experience, when he is upset he will not listen and right now he is upset… so I need for him to calm down, first… until then I can't talk to him."

She stumbled in my arms, at that point I knew this would be the last time I would see her in my dream state.

I held her close and said, "I love you, please take care of yourself and the child..."

She squeezed me tight then said, "Karin…come home please"

I replied, "I can't… I am too invested in this plan to back out now…. It will work… please have faith in me!"

She inhaled then sighed saying, "We have faith in you… that is why Ich-nii has not come for you… but remember he and the others are waiting and will come as soon as you call… so be careful."

Those were her last words, before she left me standing there alone….

* * *

_ Reconnecting with a friend_

It had been three and a half months since I left Soul Society….

I spent my time concentrating on my studies, practicing and looking for Jaen.

Hui and I had not found him, and Shiba and my patience was starting to wear thin

I had been getting information on my clan and siblings, Rukia-nee and Yuzu were progressing in their pregnancies.

Ich-nii had sent word that after tracing Jaen's escape portals that he in fact was somewhere in Japan, but they too had not found him.

He reluctantly, admitted my plan as the only way to draw Jaen out, so he wanted me to take extra precautions, as I executed my plans.

As for Toushirou, I was told he was still upset and had not calmed down enough for us to talk, so I had not called.

My only saving grace was the phone calls I started receiving from Kimiko.

She had stopped by my house and got my phone number from my dad, and called.

After graduation, she had stayed in Karakura Town and was attending school there.

She would call and we would talk for hours about high school, soccer, and her mysterious boyfriend.

The last time we spoke I promised when I returned to Karakura Town we would have tea and I would meet this mysterious boyfriend.

Just knowing she was happily living her life, made me happy.

_**End Flash back…**_

My Phone vibrates and then sounds

"_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together….Told you I'd be here forever…Said I'll always be a friend…..Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end….Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other…..You can stand under my umbrella….You can stand under my umbrella….(Ella ella eh eh eh)…Under my umbrella…..(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella…."**_

I smile as I look down and answer saying, "Kimiko… Hi … yes.. I will be there … see you soon…"

As I hung up, I glance over to see Hui's disapproving look, I whispered saying, "She is my friend I really want to see her before I go …I will only be gone a short time."

Hui replied saying, "Fine, but I will request Hiyori Sama, to watch over you while I finish the arrangements with the 4th division Taicho."

At that moment, Shiba, says," Kurosaki, we are weak… we must be careful…"

I reply saying, "I know but I really want to see Kimiko, she has helped us deal with the loneliness we have felt since coming to Todai."

Shiba replies saying, "Hai she was, but we must be careful … have Hiyori come to watch over us…"

Before I could protest, I feel a sharp pain hit me, I take a deep breath then say to Hui, "fine have Hiyori meet me at the tea house."

* * *

_2__nd__ Deviation from the plan_

Shiba withdraws into our dream state to rest.

As I look out the window and watch the scenery as the train moves pass, I feel a cold chill.

This chill makes I think back to several days ago…

That is when everything changed

_**Flash back **_

Shiba and I started to notice that instead of getting stronger we were getting weaker.

We needed more rest than usual.

We put it out of our mind and stayed focus on finding Jaen.

I could feel that Hui had been watching us, but he never said a word.

It was when I returned from taking my last final, I was exhausted.

So I was laying down resting, when my cell phone sounded…

"_**There goes my baby…(oo girl look at you)…..You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl….There goes my baby…..Loving everything you do….Oo girl look at you"**_

My heart stopped as I listened to the ringtone I prayed to hear for months.

"_**There goes my baby…(oo girl look at you)…..You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl….There goes my baby…..Loving everything you do….Oo girl look at you"**_

Shiba too, felt a little unnerved by it…

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello"

I heard him calmly say, "Karin"

I swallowed hard as I said, "yes Toushirou"

I could sense he was trying hard to remain calm, as he talked to me.

I then said, "What is it … you seem to be upset…what has happened?"

Hearing my words he exploded, saying "WHAT IS IT ! I SEEM UPSET ! WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"

Hearing him shout at me, I tried hard to stay calm saying, "Toushirou I don't understand ….what is going why are you now calling me, after all this time to shout at me!"

He replied saying, "How can you calmly say you don't understand…. Once again you stab at my heart with your stubbornness!"

Hearing him say I had stab at his heart with my stubbornness, thoughts flooded my mind.

Thoughts of him petitioning to dissolved our marriage, without waiting to calm down so we could discuss it.

Thoughts of him not calling to say hi, or anything.… HE Just ignored me

Thoughts that he now called me, after I have missed him to the point it hurt, shouting at me.

I felt the loneliness and frustration I had been feeling over the months quickly turn to anger as I then exploded saying, "HOW DARE you! Say that to me!...MY stubbornness… your stubbornness refused to hear me out, instead you petitioned to dissolve our marriage!"

He replied saying, "Don't bring the petition into this …. You know every well why I am upset…you have gone too far this time!"

Hearing his words I replied screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, DON'T BRING UP THE PETITION …I HAVE GONE TOO FAR…. SNOWBALL YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!"

I started to feel my blood boiling, my breathing was becoming difficult, as I heard him reply screaming with emotions in his voice, "HOW I AM TO FIND YOU IF YOU HAVE HIDDEN YOUR REISATU FROM ME?"

I stood leaning on the night stand.

I felt darkness starting to take hold of me as I calmly said to him, "Toushirou, you are mistaken I have done no such thing… I need you to find me so NO…. I am not hiding from you..."

Before he could respond, I hung up the phone and passed out….

Shiba and I lay in darkness.

As I drifted into a deep sleep I heard her weak voice said, "What we have ignored can no longer be ignored, we have run out of time…"

I woke to find myself lying in bed, with Hui looking down at me with concerned eyes.

I looked to him quietly saying, "contact Uncle Kisuke, and tell him I must return to the Shiba Manor"

Before he left I also said to him, "Tell him not to tell anyone one else that I am coming to Karakura Town, to include my father."

Once alone I sat there with tears rolling down my eyes because I realized and accepted, this was the 2nd and final deviation from my plan.

I had failed to find and kill Jaen…

I had failed to satisfy our anger

_**End Flash Back… **_

I had just stepped off the train, and watched as the baggage handler loaded my things into a car, which I was having delivered to Uncle Kisuke.

I turned, as Hui in spiritual form, told me Hiyori was would meet me at the tea house.

I looked at him and told him to go to finish the arrangements and I would leave as soon as I finished my visit with Kimiko.

He hesitated, but I told him that even though the tea house was several blocks I would take a taxi, and Hiyori should be there shortly so not to worry.

Before I got into the cab, I gave him a small pouch, saying, "If …only if …something happens... Give this to your Taicho… he will know what to do."

I stepped into the cab and went to have tea with a friend.

* * *

_ Tea with a friend_

I sat at the tea house sipping water, watching as Kimiko walked toward the table.

I was so happy to see her.

We sat and talked about our high school years and the soccer team.

She teased me about taking pictures with Toushirou in the small photo booth.

As she reached over to take some cookies, I could not help but notice the bruises on her arm.

Seeing my eyes look at her arm, she quickly pulls her selves down to cover the bruises.

I noticed she was trying hard to maintain a smile as she changes the subject saying, "Karin Sama, you look beautiful, you are glowing …. Marriage does agree with you..."

I laughed as I reply saying, "Marriage has its ups and downs… speaking of which … how is it going with your mystery man?"

Her face lit up as she started to talk about her boyfriend, I could tell she was in love with him as she spoke but I could not help but feel some concern as I thought of the bruises on her arm.

It is at this time I can feel Hiyori's reisatu discretely rise slightly, ensuring that only I knew she was close by.

Kimiko then looked at me saying, "Would you like to see a picture of him Karin?"

I smile teasingly saying, "Yes I would love to see what your future husband looks like"

She blushes, as she reaches into her bag and pulls out several pictures.

As she reaches over to hand me the pictures she says, "He should be here, any minute, he has heard me talk about so much about you that he wanted to meet you."

She puts the photos into my hands as I look at her saying, "sure."

I start to turn the pictures over to look at them, as I hear a strangely familiar voice call out saying, "Kimiko"

My heart stops as I stare at the picture of my friend in the arms her boyfriend.

I hear Shiba's weak voice scream, "WHAT THE HELL!"

We hear Kimiko's voice full of pain as she says, "Karin Sama this is my boyfriend Jaen Kuchiki"

Shiba and my eyes are now merged as we look up to see the face of the man we had been searching for.

He now stood in front of us, with a smug look on his face, holding onto our friend's arm tightly, as if she was a hostage, saying, "Karin Sama so nice to finally meet you!... I have so looked forward to this day!"

Hiyori, now stands quietly behind him, watching the scene closely….

* * *

At that same time in soul Society ,

The Taicho meeting is taking place.

The four division's Taicho is giving her report to the group, stating that the Shiba Clan leader's health was not good and she is on route to soul society .

The Tenth and fifth Division Taichos both try to maintain their calm as they stand and listening to the report.

When the alarm sounds….

"Attention…Attention…. Jaen Kuchiki has been found… he now faces the Shiba Clan Leader!"

* * *

A/N…...I hope you enjoyed it…

Sorry for taking sooo long, I have been working hard so finding time to write has been hard

Music/ Ringtones:

_**Umbrella…. **_**_Rihanna_**

_**There goes my Baby …Usher Raymond**_

Next Chapter 52: His side: Making this sacrifice count

As always please review...it is not hard just push the button and tell me your thoughts about the chapter you just read. (Be nice)

LR


End file.
